Mi luz
by Flor de cerezo13
Summary: Un antiguo enemigo aparecerá en busca de un nuevo poder de stella , podrá stella derrotar al enemigo junto con sus amigos? Habra nuevas misiones , historias jamas contadas , nuevos poderes , villanos nuevos ,peleas ,amor y sobre todo confianza
1. Chapter 1

Un comienzo

Ha pasado unas semanas desde que las winx derrotaran a Selina y a las Trixs, todo estaba normal las chicas hablaban de cómo se hicieron fuertes tras los años y de las grandes amigas que se hicieron desde que se conocieron.

EN ALFEA

Mientras tanto en la escuela de hadas, todas las chicas platicaban y reían pero se dieron cuenta que una cierta rubia no reía con ellas y esta distraída que miraba el cielo

Bloom: Stella ¿estás bien?

Stella no respondía

Flora: Que le sucede a Stella? - preocupada

Tecna: Ha estado hace desde hace rato – encogiéndose de hombros

Layla: En que creen que este pensando? – cruzándose de brazos

Musa: De seguro anda pensando en moda ya saben cómo es nuestra rubia

Bloom: No creo que piense en moda musa ha estado así desde ayer – preocupada

Tenca: Stella – le pregunto a su amiga pero no prestaba atención

Layla: Ya me está preocupando Stella – sonó preocupada

Flora: A mí también ya me está preocupando – preocupada

Musa: Porque creen que este así Stella? – sonó algo obvia

Layla: No lo sé – encogiéndose de hombros

Bloom: No lo s. – no pudo terminar cuando vieron a ciertas haditas pequeñas volando hacia ellas

Flora: Miren chicas ahí vienen las pixies – apuntando hacia las pixies sonriendo

Pixies: CHICAS!

Cada pixie voló hacia sus hadas unidas, se abrazaron

Bloom: Que bueno verte lockette – sonriendo

Lockette: A mí también Bloom te extrañe mucho –sonriendo mientras las abrazaba

Musa: Que hacen aquí chicas pensamos que se quedarían a la aldea pixie otra semana mas

Chatta: Terminamos nuestras cosas antes y queríamos venir – sonriendo

Amore: Que le sucede a Stella – preocupada

Tecna: No lo sabemos desde ayer ha estado haci – preocupada

Layla: Ya le hemos hablado desde hace rato pero no nos contesta – levantando las manos

Digit: En mi agenda electrónica dice que anda pensando en un problema – viendo su agenda

Lockette: Pero porque? –confundida

Chatta: Tengo una idea! – con una sonrisa malvada acercándose a Stella

Amore: Esto no me gusta para nada – preocupada al ver a su hada unida

Todas las chicas incluyendo a las pixies asintieron la cabeza

Chatta se acercó a Stella que todavía estaba distraída cuando...

Chatta: Stella! – le grito haciendo que la rubia reaccionara asustada y molesta

Stella: Que te pasa porque me gritas! – molesta

Digit: Porque desde hace rato no nos contestabas – un poco molesta

Stella: Desde cuando llegaron? – frunciendo la ceja

Amore: Desde hace unos minutos, estas bien Stella? – preocupada

Stella: Si estoy bien amore porque lo preguntas? – nerviosa

Flora: Porque desde hace rato andas distraída Stella – preocupada

Stella: Estaba pesando en algo – con una sonrisa nerviosa

Bloom: En que pensabas? – cruzándose de brazos

Stella: Que ya la pesadilla ya había terminados, que derrotamos a las trixs y a Celina – con una sonrisa

Tecna: En eso pensabas? – confundida

Stella: Claro en qué otra cosa pensaría? – nerviosa

Musa: No lo sé tal vez en moda? – levantando las manos

Stella: Musa eso siempre pienso – guiñándole el ojo

Bloom: ¿Segura? – no tan convencida

Stella: Claro Bloom confía en mí no les mentiría a mis mejores amigas – sonriendo

Las chicas sonrieron y caminaron a hasta llegar cada una a sus habitación con sus pixies, ya era de noche y toda alfea dormía excepto una chica rubia mirando el cielo

Stella: Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste – mirando el cielo


	2. Chapter 2 Union de Amigos

UNION DE AMIGOS

Han pasado varios desde las chicas notaron que su amiga rubia ha estado distraída, ahora ella se encontraba mejor y con mejor ánimos que antes, ahora las chicas se dirigían a la escuela de linphea a ver a sus novios entrenar.

MIENTRAS CON LAS CHICAS…

FLORA

Estaba feliz de nuevo ir a ver a miele, es la segunda vez que voy a verla en su escuela la primera que fuimos tuvimos un problema fue cuando atacaron la escuela y ese día perdimos nuestros poderes, pero ahora ya no hay enemigos y eso me hacía estar feliz podre ver a mi hermanita y ver a helio.

Bloom: Que emoción que vallamos a ver a los chicos entrenar – caminando

Layla: Es cierto hace semanas desde que no los vemos – sonriendo

Stella: Ya quiero ver a mi Brandon – sonriendo con tono soñador

Ya quiero ver a Miele y a Helio – dije mientras caminaba sonriendo

Tecna: Pero recuerden chicas no podemos interrumpirlos mientras entrenen – negando la cabeza

Bloom: Es cierto no podemos interrumpirlos y se enojaran con ellos – un poco triste

Musa te encuentras bien? – dije mirando a musa que ha estado callada durante el camino

Musa: He si si estoy bien chicas no se preocupen – tono algo triste

Stella: Es porque ya no eres la novia de Riven – la mire un poco molesta

Chicas: Stella! – todas enojadas

Stella: Pero que dije? No dije nada malo – un poco molesta

Layla: Stella mejor ya no digas nada mas – molesta

Musa: No tiene razón Stella sentiré algo raro ver a Riven ahí

Tecna: Tranquila musa estamos a qui contigo eres nuestra amiga y no te dejaremos sola – sonriendo mientras agarraba su mano

Bloom: Tiene razón tecna musa eres nuestra amiga – sonriendo

Stella: Abrazo grupal – gritando

Reímos al escuchar lo que dijo Stella y nos acercamos y nos abrazamos

Al término del abrazo caminamos y llegamos con los chicos, todavía seguían entrenando. Al llegar tuvieron un pequeño descanso y se acercaron los chicos

STELLA

Brandon: Hola hermosa – mientras me abrazaba

Hola tesoro – sonreí y nos besamos

Sky: Siento interrumpir un momento tan especial para ustedes – dijo mientras reía al ver que Brandon y yo estábamos algo sonrojados

Brandon: Esta bien sky que pasa – pregunto Brandon mientras nos separábamos

Timmy: Nos habla cordorta – dijo mientras se acercaba

Brandon: Esta bien ya voy con ustedes – dijo sonriendo

Te espero tesoro – dije mientras el me sonreía

Brandon: No tardo –sonrió y me beso

Layla: Se nota que anda muy enamorado de ti – voltee y vi a layla sonriendo

Obvio querida todos babean por mí – dije con un tono orgulloso

¿? : No todos babean por ti – dijo una voz algo conocida

Stella: Voltie junto con las chicas al ver quien dijo eso al voltear pude ver un chico rubio de ojos verdes, alto, tenía el cabello de lado, tenía un traje de especialista como el de Roy y el de Nex

Bloom: Disculpa pero quién eres? – pregunto Bloom al chico que se acercó a nosotras

No lo puedo creer pero si eres tú! – dije gritando

Chico: Al fin te acurdas de mi rubia – sonrió aquel chico

Como no reconocerte palidito – sonreí orgullosamente

Chico: Ja al parecer si reconoces algo bueno – dijo algo molesto y con una sonrisa

He visto mejores sabes – dije guiñándole el ojo

Chico: Que dijiste? – molesto

Lo que oíste palidito – soné un poco molesta

Flora: Stella basta, todos se nos quedan mirando – nerviosa

Que nos vean no me importa ver como callo al palidito de a qui – dije con una sonrisa victoriosa

Chico: No lo creo rubia, quieres ver cómo te gano de nuevo? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Con mucho gusto me gustaría ganarte de nuevo palidito – dije con burla

Chico: Entonces quieres comenzar rubia? – con una mirada desafiante

Claro – chasquee los dedos y me cambie de atuendo y el de aquel palido, teníamos el atuendo de esgrima

Bloom: Stella porque haces esto, nos vas a meter en problemas – dijo molesta y a la vez preocupada

Tranquila Bloom no nos regañaran, además quiero callarle la boca de nuevo – dije despreocupada

BRANDON

Estaba con los chicos y los nuevos que habían, llegado, eran 2 uno Rubio y con el otro chico de cabello gris, desde hace una semana habían llegado a Fontana Roja a entrenar se me hizo raro ver que su uniforme de especialista es rojo como el de Roy y de Nex, pero a decir verdad parecen muy orgullosos y callados.

Estaba concentrando con los chicos al ver que cordota nos daba instrucciones de combate, cuando de repente Riven voltio y giro y dijo.

Riven: Oye Brandon creo que tu novia hará algo loco – dijo riendo

De que hablas Riven? – pregunte confundido

Helio: Pues porque tiene puesto un atuendo de esgrima y va a pelear con aquel chico que llego – apunto donde se encontraba Stella y aquel chico

Quee! – mire sorprendido y enojado al verla con ese chico que le sonreía

Corrí al llegar con las chicas y les pregunte que estaba pasando y ellas negaron con la cabeza

Musa: Al parecer se conocen – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Como lo sabes – dije enojado

Tecna: Porque hablaron de ganar otra vez – dijo viendo su agenda electrónica

Bloom: Al parecer ya va a comenzar – dijo apuntando con su dedo

Mire y si ya iba a comenzar vi a Stella ponerse el casco junto con ese chico lo miraba molesto porque el solo le sonreía me llegaba hervir el cuerpo como le sonreía ese imbécil

Barbao: Nunca cambian esos dos – dijo un hombre de cabello gris con una bata y un bastón parecía de 50 años, no se le notaba la edad

Flora: Disculpe quien es usted? – dijo curiosa

Barbao: Cuando termine la pelea lo sabrán

Musa: Porque dice que Stella y aquel chico nunca cambian – dijo frunciendo la ceja

Barbao: Solo miren – dijo apuntando a Stella y aquel chico yo solo lo miraba molesto, ya había comenzado su pelea

STELLA

Ya habíamos empezado a chocar nuestras espadas, hace mucho que no lo hacía, desde que era niña mis padres antes de separarse me metieron a practicar esto, la verdad nunca me gustaron los deportes pero mis padres me obligaron

Chico: Ya te cansaste rubia? – dijo chocando espada con la mía

Claro que no es solo el calentamiento – dije atacándolo

Chico: A ver si puedes con esto – hizo un movimiento hizo que callera mi espada

Chico: Creo que gane – con una sonrisa burlona

No lo creo – dije apuntando mi dedo y hice aparecer la espada con una sonrisa

Chico: Como siempre haciendo trampa – con un tono obvio

Vaya todavía no olvidas lo desde haces unos años – dije una sonrisa burlona

Chico: Esta vez ganare aquella vez estaba distraído – molesto

Estuvimos hacia un rato cuando de repente los dos chocamos espadas haciendo que se cayeran y sonreímos y escuchamos un aplauso volteamos y vi un hombre alto con barba tenía el cabello gris, usaba una bata café y un bastón volvimos a ver y estrechamos las manos y nos quitamos el casco el sonrió y yo igual, cuando iba a decirle algo, escuche que me llamaron y vi a Brandon con los demás corriendo hacia mi

Brandon: Vaya nunca imagine que fueras buena – dijo sonriéndome

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi – dije mientras sonreía

Chico: Al parecer no hubo ganador rubia – dijo acercándose

Digo lo mismo - sonreí

Tecna: Quien es Stella? – pregunto

Se me había olvidado, bueno verán él es Ian es un conocido – dije mientras veía a Ian reírse

Ian: más bien protector – dijo riendo

Brandon: Protector? – dijo molesto

Bloom: De que hablas? – pregunto Bloom curiosa

Barbao: Mejor yo les digo – dijo el suspirando y sonrío

Barbao: Verán cuando Stella estaba pequeña se salía de su casa muy seguido se escapaba en realidad – dije riendo al ver el rostro de Stella sonrojada

Riven: Valla al grano señor – dijo molesto

Creo que será que yo les diga barbao – dije sonriendo

Chicos les presento a Ian, Ian es mi mejor amigo de la infancia y además es mí...- no pude terminar cuando Ian rio y me tapo la boca

Ian: Soy protector de la princesa de Solaria y aparte de ser su mejor amigo – dijo sonriendo a las chicas y a los demás

Todos: Tu protector!? – dijeron todos gritando y sorprendidos

Timmy: Como tu protector? – dijo sorprendido

Bueno verán cuando era niña me escapaba muy seguido y mis padres un día me regañaron así que contrataron un protector para mí ,entonces así conocí a Ian ,desde pequeña Ian me cuido mucho y nos hicimos grandes amigos – dije un poco sonrojada y sonriendo

Barbao : Así es como la Princesa y Ian se conocen , cuando el Rey Radius y la Reina Luna me hablaron que querían un protector para su pequeña princesa así que envié a Ian para que la cuidara y desde entonces se hicieron grandes ,aunque admito que los dos juntos pueden hacer un caos- dijo mirando a los dos rubios sonrojados

Layla: He escuchado eso – dijo pensativa

Bloom: Porque se les dice protector Sr? – un poco curiosa

Barbao: Verán en caso de los príncipes se les llama Escuderos que protejan a sus príncipes, y en caso de las princesas se les llama así Protectores, escuderos se escucha un poco raro hacia las princesas – dije mirando a los demás y sonriendo

Helio: Valla eso nunca lo había escuchado – dijo sorprendido

Riven: Asique la Princesa de Solaria era muy traviesa – dijo cruzándose brazos y riendo

Un poco lo era – dije con tono orgulloso

Ian: Sabes que no es cierto – dijo sonriendo que estaba alado mío

Brandon: Pero ahora yo la protejo así que ya no hay necesidad que la cuides para estoy yo que soy su novio – dijo molesto

Ian: Tranquilo amigo todavía esta es mi obligación de cuidarla – dijo serio

Stella: ¿De qué hablas? Creí que cuando entre a alfea ya no serias mi protector – dije sorprendida

Ian: Y así fue pero Barbao me había comentado que todavía es mi obligación cuidarte y aparte eres mi mejor amiga rubia – dijo sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo

Bloom: ¿Porque cuando entraste a alfea ya no tendrías cuidador Stella? – dijo mirándome

Verán un año antes de que entrara a mi primera vez a alfea, mis padres me dijeron que entrando a alfea Ian ya no sería mi protector y nos separaríamos – dije seria y suspirando

Tecna: Eso tiene sentido – dijo viendo su agenda electrónica

Musa: ¿Porque lo dices tecna? – dijo curiosa

Layla: Porque cuando cuando tienes a tu protector a cierta edad, se tiene un límite para que el protector cuide a la princesa, - dijo pensativa

Riven: En español chicas – dijo serio

Flora: Quiere decir que layla que cuando las princesas entren a la escuela los protectores ya no se hacen cargo de ellas – dijo sonriendo

Layla: Exacto hermana – dijo sonriendo

Sky: Valla eso si no lo sabía – dijo sorprendido

Helio: Es algo complicado ser príncipe o princesa – dijo suspirando

Layla y Bloom: Ni que lo digas – suspirando

Barbao: Bueno chicas será mejor que se pongan cómodas porque los chicos ya van a regresar a su entrenamiento – dijo sonriendo

Sky: Tiene razón chicas vallan a ponerse cómodas – dijo sonriendo

Todas: Esta bien chicos – sonriendo y se fueron a sentarse

Ian: Nos hace falta más – dijo buscando con la mirada a cierto chico

Timmy: Es cierto a donde se habrá ido – curioso

Riven: Los que nos faltaba – cruzándose de brazos molesto

Sky: Tranquilo Riven no es para que te enojes – dijo serio

Brandon: Genial que más podría pasar – dijo molesto viendo a Ian

Helio: Creo que había escuchado que mi tío Saladio le había dado una tarea a ese chico de buscar a Nex y a Roy – dijo suspirando

Sky: Hey miren chicos – dijo apuntando enfrente donde venían 3 motocicletas

Saladino: Veo que ya llegaron – sonriendo

Cordorta: Al parecer el nuevo si cumplió su tarea – dijo serio y suspirando

Al llegar los otros 3 especialistas se fueron con los chicos

Nex: Hey nos extrañaron – dijo quitándose el casco con una sonrisa

Sky: Que bueno verlos chicos porque tardaron tanto – dijo estrechando las manos con los chicos

Nex: Fue Roy que no se apuraba – dijo apuntándolo

Roy: Cállate Nex además yo ya había terminado – dijo serio

Saladino: Ya no peleen y pónganse a entrenar todos – dijo serio

Todos: Si señor – dijeron todos y se fueron a entrenar

*En un bosque oscuro*

¿? : Casi está todo listo mi amo – dijo una persona sonriendo

¿? : Perfecto ya casi comenzara, muy pronto Gobernare Magix y obtendré ese poder – dije sonriendo maliciosamente

MIENTRAS EN LINPHEA

Musa: Quien diría que nuestra rubia tendría un protector – dijo sonriendo

Layla: Es cierto hermana – dijo riendo

Stella: Saben chicas no es necesario sus bromas – dijo enojada

Flora: ¿Porque te enojas Stella?- dijo curiosa

Stella: Porque no solo Ian es mi protector es mi mejor amigo ha estado conmigo desde que era pequeña y lo quiero mucho – dijo suspirando

Bloom: Se ve que se llevan bien – dijo riendo

Stella: Si bastante aunque no entiendo porque Barbao dijo eso de nosotros si no nos metemos en problemas – dijo frunciendo el ceño

Barbao: Porque ustedes dos juntos son un desastre – dijo riendo

Stella: No es cierto Ian y yo no nos hemos metido en problemas – dijo mintiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Todas: Si claro Stella – dijeron con sarcasmo

Barbao: Veo que jamás cambiara Princesa Solaria – dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos

Tecna: Hey miren quien vienen hacia acá – dijo apuntando hacia una dirección con su dedo

Todas: Chicos! – todas emocionadas

Sky: Hola Bloom – dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Bloom

Bloom: Hola sky te extrañe mucho – dijo con una sonrisa y un beso especial

Helio: Hola mi hermosa flora – dijo acercándose hacia su novia

Flora: Te extrañe Helio – dijo abrazándolo

Nex: Hey layla que tal me extrañaste?- dijo sonriendo

Layla: Hay Nex siempre tan romántico – dijo riendo

Timmy: Hola tecna te ves linda hoy – dijo un poco tímido

Tecna: Hay timmy gracias – dijo sonrojada

Roy: Hola musa te ves bien hoy – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Gracias Roy peleaste bien – riendo

Riven: Hmp – dijo molesto

Brandon: ¿Acaso no me va a saludar mi hermosa novia? –dijo con un tono obvio

Stella: Ven a qui tesoro – dijo abrazando a su novio

Ian: Valla así que tanto amor anda rondado a qui – dijo riendo

Max: Tu siempre arruinando momentos inoportunos sabes – dijo serio

Stella: ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo curiosa

Ian: Él es Max él es un amigo mío cuando entrenamos en Fontana Roja – dijo suspirando

Stella: Estudiaste en Fontana Roja – dijo sorprendida

Saladino: Si ellos se graduaron hace 2 años, de su generación son los mejores – dijo mientras había llegado

Bloom: Valla muchas sorpresas hoy – dijo sorprendida

Tenca: Ni lo digas Bloom – igual sorprendida

Stella: ¿Porque nunca lo supe que estudiaste en Fontana Roja? – dijo seria cruzándose de brazos

Ian: Porque siempre piensas en moda rubia – dijo sonriendo

Max: Así que ella es la famosa Princesa de Solaria y ser mejor amiga de este distraído? – dijo riendo al ver a su amigo serio

Brandon: Si ella es Stella mi novia – dijo molesto

Sky: Brandon cálmate solo hizo un inocente comentario – dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

Stella: Valla nunca pensé que este palidito tuviera amigos – dijo riendo

Ian: Para que lo sepas yo fui el más guapo y el mejor especialista de nuestra generación – dijo con tono orgulloso

Max: Querrás decir los mejores – dijo riendo orgulloso

Riven: Si son tan buenos como dicen que tal una pelea contra ustedes- dijo retándolos con una sonrisa burlona

Brandon: Si sería emociónate pelear con ustedes – dijo sonriendo

Max: Me gustan los desafíos – dijo con mirada desafiante

Ian: Bueno será interesante – dijo suspirando al ver la mirada asesina de Brandon

Cordorta: Esta decidió Riven vs Max y Brandon vs Ian – dijo levantando las manos

Riven: Sera un placer hacerlos callar – dijo sacando su espada

Max: Ja eso veremos amigo – dijo sacando un tubo

Ian: Esto me huele celos al aire – dijo poniendo una mano en su frente

Brandon: Te demostrare que puede proteger mejor a Stella que tu – dijo sacando su espada

Ian: Oye no quiero pelear además aunque quieras o no todavía es mi obligación cuidarla soy protector – dijo sacando unas dagas

Saladino: Entonces peleen – dijo serio

*Ian*

Estaba peleando con Brandon a decir verdad es bueno, esto se me hace algo estúpido por ver quién puede mejor cuidar a Stella aunque sea su novio de ella debe entender que es mi obligación le hice una promesa a una persona muy especial a Stella que la cuidara con mi vida pero ahora tengo que luchar porque su novio celoso quiere demostrarme que es mejor protector que yo.

Brandon: ¿Ya te cansaste?- dijo chocando su espada con las mías

Esto es estúpido sabes – dije suspirando atacándolo

Brandon: En vez de estar haciendo aburrido pelea enserio – dijo serio

Quieres que pelee enserio- dije sonriendo

Brandon: Vamos a ver quién es mejor con la espada – con una sonrisa orgullosa

Está bien pero sabes yo que tu tendría la guardia arriba así de ese modo me costaría trabajo atacándote – dije suspirando y deteniendo mis dagas

Brandon: ¿De que hablas? ¿Dices que soy malo? – dijo molesto mirando

Si tienes mejor posición y eres más rápido así de modo cuando pelees con un enemigo tendrías mejores movimientos y ganarías la pelea – dije serio

Brandon: Entonces esta pelea será interesante – dijo atacándome

*Riven*

¿Quién se cree este idiota? Yo soy mejor que él aunque él diga que es el mejor especialista de su generación, yo he entrenado bastantes estos años para que un idiota diga estas cosas.

Max: Que el presumido ya se está cansando – dijo con sonrisa burlona

Cállate idiota solo estoy calentando – dije molesto

Max: Deberías concéntrate más sabes – dijo serio

No necesito tus tontos concejos sabes – dije sonriendo

Max: Entonces esquiva esto – dijo atacándome con su tubo

Eso es lo único que tienes – dije sonriendo

Max: Deberías esquivar este – dijo riendo

Que rayos – dije sorprendido

Pude recibir un ataque cuando su tubo se partió a la mitad puede ver con se hicieron en dos partes, no lo venido ver ese ataque

Max: Deberías poner atención a tu contrincante y ver sus movimientos así de ese modo podrás encontrar su punto débil – dijo serio y extendiendo su mano

No necesito que me ayudes yo puedo solo además puedo ganarte- dije levantándome del suelo molesto

Max: Vallas nunca escuchas – dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos

Grr maldito –dije muy enojado atacándolo

*Brandon*

Es bueno este tipo es increíble cómo puede manejar dos espadas, tiene razón debo moverme más y hacer nuevos movimientos. Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón aunque no lo tiene que saber

Ian: Valla ya estas mejorando – dijo sonriendo atacándome

Te lo dije puedo ser mejor que tu protegiendo a Stella – dije contra atacándolo sonriendo

Ian: Lo que hacen los celos – dijo suspirando

Porque tienes que estar cerca de Stella, ella es mi novia y puedo cuidarla – dije molesto

Ian: Es mi obligación hacerlo, sus padres confían en mí y aparte le hice una promesa a alguien que la cuidaría con mi vida – dijo serio

¿A quien le hiciste esa promesa? – dije curioso

Ian: Yo no puedo lo, lo lamento – dijo triste

Pude ver como cambio su seriedad a triste algo pasa que no quiere decirme, ¿acaso será que Stella oculta algo? – dije pensativo mientras lo atacaba

Ian: Creo que esto ya se hizo aburrido – dijo deteniéndose y dio un salto hacia atrás

Genial entonces a qui va el final – dijo orgulloso

Ian: Si eso quieres adelante dame tu mejor golpe amigo – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

Prueba esto – dije saltando atacando el suelo

Ian: Que rayos – dijo sorprendido

Hice que se abriera el suelo estuvo a punto de caer pero dio un salto hacia atrás y lo pudo esquivas, corrí y choque espadas con él y él se protegió cuando estuvimos a un punto serio chocamos espadas y volaron, nos miramos y sonrío el

Ian: Eres un buen peleador pero mejora tus técnicas así de ese modo podrás proteger a Stella – dijo sonriendo

Gracias debo admitirlo eres bueno y gracias por los consejos aunque no debía decirlo – dije con una sonrisa orgullosa

Ian: Hmp – dijo sonriendo – Sé que podrás proteger a la Princesa pero debo decirte algo, es mi obligación hacerlo y aparte es mi mejor amiga asique no eres el único en quererla cuidar – dijo serio pero después saco una sonrisa

Yo la amo y la protegeré y la cuidare – dije sonriendo y estrechando mano con el

Ian: No lo dudo – dijo riendo

Saladino: Muy bien chicos lo hicieron estupendo - dijo acercándose a nosotros

Ian: Gracias maestro – haciendo una reverencia

Brandon: Gracias profesor – dijo sonriendo

Max: Estuvo interesante esta pelea – dijo con una sonrisa

Riven: Fue un empate para la otra te ganare – dijo molesto

Chicas: Muy bien chicos lo hicieron genial – dijeron las chicas

Cordorta: Muy bien caballeros ahora vallan a descansar que mañana iremos a entrenar en el bosque – dijo sonriendo

Chicos: Si señor – tonos parejos

Ya era de noche las winx y los especialistas fueron a descansar por lo bueno que la directora de la escuela los dejo quedarse esa noche y les dio habitaciones para que descansaran, todos estabas descansando excepto 3 personas que estaban afuera contemplando la luna y las estrellas.

Barbao: Es una linda noche – dijo apreciando la luna y las estrellas

Ian: Es cierto es hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa alegre

Barbao: Stella ¿Estas bien? – dijo viendo a la rubia

Stella: Si estoy bien solo que hace mucho no la contemplaba como ahora – dijo con un tono triste

Ian: Ya han pasado años desde aquel día – dijo triste

Barbao: No se pueden culpar por algo que ustedes no lo sabían – dijo serio

Stella: Pude alertar cuando lo sentí, si lo hubiera hecho esto no habría pasado – dijo alzando la voz

Ian: Stella pero no lo sabias, nadie lo sabía asique no te mortifiques sé que es difícil pero debes aceptar que no fue tu culpa – dijo serio mirándola

Barbao: Tiene razón Ian no fue tu culpa, el tomo la decisión de cuidarte y mira cómo has progresado ahora eres más fuerte que antes – dijo sacando una sonrisa

Stella: Lo siento pero no puedo – dijo triste

Barbao: ¿Qué te parece si tocas? Como lo hacías antes- dijo sonriendo

Stella: No puedo hace mucho que ya no lo hago – dijo evitando miradas

Barbao: Seria lindo recordar cuando tocabas – dijo apareciendo un piano

Ian: Si vamos Stella yo sé que puedes – dijo animando a su amiga

Stella: No lo sé – dijo triste

Barbao: Vamos Princesa de Solaria

Stella: Esta bien tratare – dijo no tan convencida

Era ya media noche, se acercó al piano mirando la luna y las estrellas como al aire recorría su cara, se sentó y empezó a tocar

SING ME TO SLEEP

Espera un segundo, déjame tomar aliento

Recuérdame como sienta oír tu voz

Tus labios se mueven

(Pero) no puedo escuchar nada

Vivamos la vida como si tuviéramos alguna oportunidad

Donde sea

Cuando sea

Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti

Cualquier cosa por ti

El ayer se fue

Una melodía atascada en mi cabeza

Una canción en cada respiración

Ahora cántame hasta que me duerma

No pudo terminar la canción su rostro se llenó de lágrimas y dejo de tocar recordando viejos recuerdos que le dolían.

Ian: Stella – dijo mirando preocupado a su amiga

Stella: Lo siento pero no puedo – dijo llorando

Barbao: Princesa – dijo triste

Stella: Lo siento es difícil para mí tocar, cuando toco me duele recordar cuando era pequeña y lo feliz que era, ahora el ya no está. Él me dijo que cada canción que yo sabía lo tocara con confianza y alegría, pero ahora no toque sentí dolor al ver como se fue de a qui, lo siento pero ya no puedo – dijo llorando

Barbao: Cuando tocaban los dos el Reino les alegraba que tocaran y cantaran juntos era música para el Reino y para tus padres – dijo intentando sacar una sonrisa

Ian: Tocas hermoso Stella sé que no eres como tú amiga la hada de la música pero cuando tocas se puede sentir algo – no pudo terminar

Stella: Solo siento dolor al tocar – dijo llorando

Ian: Stella – preocupado

Stella: Lo siento - dijo corriendo

Stella se fue del lugar dejando a los 2 solos

Barbao: Es una linda melodía – dijo mirando el cielo

Ian: Lo es cuando tocaba ella sonreía de alegría – mirando las estrellas

Barbao: Para ella es difícil esto no lo ha superado desde aquel y trágico día – dijo con un suspiro molesto

Ian: Ese desgraciado le arrebato algo importante en su vida, ahora intenta ser fuerte al olvidar sus recuerdos – dijo enojado apretando los puños

Barbao: Sera mejor ir a descansar, mañana será otro día – dijo caminando

Ian: Stella – dijo suspirando

*EN EL BOSQUE OSCURO*

¿? : Mi amo ya encontré donde se quedan – dijo arrodillándose frente a su amo

¿? : Muy bien colt ¿en dónde se encuentra la princesa de domino?- dijo sonriendo

Colt: Se encuentra en la escuela de Linphea con sus amigos, investigue y mañana saldrán al bosque – dijo riendo

¿? : Muy bien sería muy cortes de su parte que les dieran la bienvenida – dijo cerrando las manos

Colt: Si mi amo ya estamos preparados – dijo feliz

¿? : Bien mañana conseguirás ese poder – dijo riendo maléficamente

Colt: Está seguro que ella tiene el poder mi amo? – Dijo pensativo – cuando las 3 hechiceras atacaron domino destruyeron todo

¿? : Ella debe tener ese poder que yo necesito

Colt: Bien mi señor si me disculpa me iré – dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia

¿? : Muy bien todo Magix será mío – riendo

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 Una bienvenida Inesperada

UNA BIENVENIDA INSPERADA

Ya era día el sol deslumbraba a toda la dimensión mágica. Todos se levantaban con alegría al ver un día lleno de alegría. Las winx y los demás se levantaron y se fueron a la cafetería de Linphea todos reían pero se percataron que una chica rubia de cabello largo no estaba con ellos.

Brandon: Que raro Stella no se ha levantado – dijo tomando un poco de café

Musa: Bueno Stella siempre se ha levantado tarde – dijo encogiendo de hombros

Flora: Pero no tanto – dijo preocupada – creen que se haya desvelado?

Tecna: Es lo más probable – dijo tomando un poco de su desayuno

Helio: Tranquila Flora deja que descanse – dijo brindándole una sonrisa a su novia

Bloom: Tiene razón Helio Flora de seguro esta con su sueño de belleza – dijo riendo

Layla: Si no te preocupes Flora ya no tardara en estar con nosotros – dijo guiñándole el ojo

Timmy: Bueno chicas en vez de estar preocupadas por Stella mejor cuéntenos algo – dijo sonriendo

Musa: De que derrotamos a Selina y a las Trinxs – dijo alegremente

Sky: Tiene razón Musa chicas por fin ya esto acabo – dijo levantando las manos

Ian: ¿Puedo sentarme a desayunar con ustedes chicos? – dijo llegando con una sonrisa

Todos: Claro – dijeron al brindarle una sonrisa

Bloom: Bueno Ian cuéntanos más de ti – dijo sonriendo

Ian: ¿Que quieran que les diga de mí? – dijo curioso

Tecna: ¿Cómo conociste a Stella? - dijo preguntona

Ian: Pues es un poco larga – dijo poniendo una mano sobre cuello

Musa: Vamos queremos escucharla – dijo con una suplica

Bloom: Si sería genial de como tú y stella son mejores amigos y como llegaste a ser su protector – dijo sonriendo

Ian: Esta bien – dijo suspirando

Chicas: Gracias – dijeron todas alegres

Ian : Bueno cuando tenía 8 años yo vivía en Solaria mi maestro es Barbao ,Barbao me enseño a practicar la espada como un día a mi te tocaría ser un protector de cualquier persona – dijo sonriendo- un día Barbao me llamo pidiéndome que sea el protector de Stella la verdad nunca lo imagine porque en Solaria los Reyes son un poco estrictos en la forma de escuderos y protectores a la familia real , y aquella vez me dijo que ya era mi momento de ser su protector no puse objeción ni nada porque sabía que me iba a tocar , Stella tenía 7 años apenas y siendo sincero fue un lio de que fuera su amigo – dio un suspiro mientras que todos se reían al ver como recordaba esos tiempos- pero con los meses ella me fue aceptando nos hicimos grandes amigos ,siempre la protegería y la considere mi primera amiga y todavía lo sigo haciendo , hubo ocasiones que ella me defendía , hacíamos pequeñas travesuras , pero cambio cuando sus padres se divorciaron para ella fue un golpe duro ,ella estaba sola en ese momento porque ella decía que ya no tiene familia , su familia fui yo y barbao en ese momento , al pasar los años stella y yo nos apegamos más porque ella se dio cuenta que era una hada y yo seguiría con mi camino de ser protector , pero cuando cumplió stella 14 y yo 15 años ,el Rey Radius me había dicho que la metería a la escuela de hadas en Alfea y yo todavía no sabía qué hacer en ese momento , asique Barbao me dijo que me fuera a estudiar a Fontana Roja y acepte, cuando stella cumplió 15 años ella se fue a Alfea y yo me fui a Fontana Roja cuando tenía 16 años ,y así fue Estuve en Fontana Roja varios años y estuve practicando y así fue como conocí a Max , Max y yo éramos un poco rivales pero eso hizo que nuestra amistada creciera, cuando salimos de Fontana Roja Max y yo seguimos nuestro camino de especialistas , pero Barbao me había contado como Stella creció y como han derrotado a grandes enemigos y como ella se ha hecho fuerte – dije terminando con una sonrisa

Chicas: Aww que lindo Ian – dijeron alegremente

Roy: ¿Y cómo fue que aguantaras sus locuras de compras? – dijo riendo

Ian: Enserio no quieres saber – dijo negando la cabeza

Bloom: Valla Stella jamás nos había contado que ella tenía un protector – dijo curiosa

Sky: Bueno Bloom porque en esos casos cuando el protector deja serlo hacia la familia real a veces no se puede comentar – dijo tomando su mano con una sonrisa

Nex: Eres bueno debo admitirlo pero soy mejor sabes – dijo orgulloso

Max: Te hace falta ver tus errores en combate – dijo llegando con un plato y una taza de café

Nex: ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo molesto

Ian: Que a todos les hace darse cuenta de sus fallas en los combates – dije suspirando

Chicos: Que – dijeron un poco molestos

Max: No se lo tomen a mal chicos pero si tiene razón este cabeza hueca – dijo tranquilo

Ian: Si chicos deberían darse cuenta de sus errores cuando pelean llegara un enemigo y podría derrotarlos – dijo dándole un mordisco a su tostada

Riven: Yo peleo mejor que ustedes dos juntos – dijo molesto

Musa: Deberías hacerle caso Riven – dijo seria

Roy: Claro musa tienes razón – dijo sonriéndole

Riven: Hmp – dijo molesto con algo de celos

Sky: Entonces tendremos que entrenar más chicos – sonriendo

Brandon: Tiene razón Sky así podremos defender a las chicas – dijo motivado

Ian: Bueno chicos si me disculpan iré a dar un paseo antes de irnos a entrenar – dijo sonriendo y alejándose

Todos: Adiós – dijeron todos

CON STELLA

Dormía tranquilamente con un hermoso sueño, pero de repente tuvo aquella pesadilla que la estado atormentando desde varios días

Stella pequeña cuídate – dijo un hombre

Por favor no te vayas te necesito – dijo una pequeña de tan solo 8 años de edad

Sé que serás una gran hada mi niña – dijo sonriendo

Por favor Michael no – dijo llorando

Promete una cosa antes de ir – dijo sonriendo

Dime – dijo esa pequeña un poco herida y llorando

Recuerda que cuando toques hazlo con el corazón, toca con alegría y amor – dijo ese hombre soltando pequeñas lágrimas

No no podre si no tocas conmigo – dijo arrodillada

Sé que podrás seguir adelante mi pequeña hada – dijo acariciando su pequeño cabello

Michael no ya viene la ayuda, estarás bien podremos tocar como lo hacíamos antes pero por favor no te vayas – dijo gritando

Mi pequeña es mi hora de partir – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Por favor quédate quien estará conmigo cuando mama y papa peleen? – dijo llorando

Sé que podrás superar eso y estarás bien – dijo sonriendo

No no digas mentiras – dijo negando la cabeza

Estoy feliz por haberte conocido mi pequeña eres el regalo más hermoso que me dieron , estoy feliz por haberte cuidado ,protegiéndote , pero ya no podre protegerte – dijo llorando

No – gritando

Adiós mi niña – dijo cerrando los ojos

Michael, Michael, no no- dijo gritando y agarrando su cabeza

Desperté de golpe mire a mi alrededor y mis lágrimas salieron, recuerdo ese día claramente ver como lo vi morir frente mis propios ojos, abrase mis piernas llorando no podía borrar esas escenas de mi mente, era lo peor que me había tocado. Me calme seque mis lágrimas para que nadie se diera cuenta. Gire a mi derecha y vi un collar del sol y la luna juntos recuerdo cuando él me lo regalo, es especial para mi es lo más valioso que tengo. Decidí pararme, me cambie me puse mi vestido morado, mis botas moradas, mi diadema morada (Ropa de la 5 T)

Abrí y la sorpresa que me di fue ver a Ian fuera, me estaba esperando, oculte mi dolor para que no se preocupara por mí, di un suspiro y camine hacia el

Que haces aquí – dije sorprendida

Ian: Mi mejor amiga me necesita – dijo con tono suave y alegre

Gracias pero ya estoy mejor – dije mintiendo con una sonrisa

Ian: No lo estas y lo sabes – dijo serio

Ian enserio estoy bien ya no te preocupes por mi sabes – dije seria

Ian: ¿Porque ya no piensas tocar?- dijo serio mirándome

Ayer lo dije no lo quiero volver a repetir – dije desviando su mirada

Ian: Pero Stella te gustaba mucho tocar ¿porque ya no?- dijo sorprendido

Tu sabes la razón no tengo la necesidad de volverlo arrepentir – dije molesta

Ian: Lo siento pero extraño cuando tocas – dijo triste

Igual a mí pero como él dijo que toque con amor y ese amor no lo siento- dije un poco triste

Ian: No te dejare sola sabes – dijo sonriendo

Lo sé por eso eres mi mejor amigo – dije sonriendo

Ian: ¿Abrazo? – dijo con una mirada tierna

Está bien pero no me despeines – dije suspirando

Nos abrazamos y después nos quitamos y fuimos a la cafetería estuvimos hablando de varios temas y vi a los chicos riendo y nos acercamos.

Brandon: Buenos días dormilona – dijo con una sonrisa

Buenos días – dije a todos

Bloom: Hasta que despiertas – dijo riendo

Musa: Ese sueño de belleza es largo – dijo riendo

Sabes Musa los sueños de bellezas son sagrados – dije sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo

Layla: Si tú lo dices – dijo con sarcasmo

Bueno entonces que haremos – dije mirando a los chicos

Sky: Iremos a entrenar al bosque hoy – dijo sonriendo

Flora: Podemos ir con ustedes mientras entrenan, quiero ver la naturaleza – dijo emocionada

Helio: Claro Flora por ti lo que quieras – dijo besando su mano

Hay no no quiero ir – dije con un puchero

Brandon: Vamos preciosa será divertido – dijo dándome un beso en los labios

Pero quería quedarme a hacerme una sesión de belleza – dije con un puchero

Tecna: Vamos Stella será divertido ver a los chicos entrenar – dijo sonriendo

Roy: Sirve que nos den motivación – dijo mirando a musa con una sonrisa

Riven: Como sea – dijo molesto por el comentario de Roy

Esta bien ganan – dije rodando los ojos

Brandon : Esa es mi chica – dijo dándome un beso

Por ti lo que sea tesoro – dije sonriendo

Barbao: Bueno chicos ya es hora de irnos – dijo llegando

Timmy: No vendrá Cordorta ni Saladino? – dijo sorprendido

Nex: Es cierto creí que vendrían- dijo curioso

Barbao: No, están atendiendo unos asuntos que les llego hoy – dijo con una sonrisa

Chicos: Entonces vámonos – gritando

Bloom: Si ya vámonos – dijo tranquila

Esperen esperen – dije con el dedo índice y negando la cabeza

Flora: ¿Que sucede Stella?- dijo preocupada

No podemos ir así chicas, necesitamos un cambio – dije con una sonrisa

Chicas: Esta bien – dijeron con una sonrisa

Entonces aquí vamos – dije chasqueando los dedos hice que aparecería ropa de campo

Layla: Te quedo increíble Stella – dijo con una sonrisa

Me alegro que te haya gustado Layla – dije orgullosa

Todos: Vámonos – gritando

MIENTRAS QUE LAS WINXS Y LOS ESPECIALISTAS SE FUERON AL BOSQUE CERCA DE LA ESCUELA , LOS CHICOS ESTABAN ENTRENANDO MIENTAS QUE UNAS ESTABAN JUGANDO , OTRAS LEYENDO REVISTAS DE MODA, OTRAS CONTEMPLANDO LA VISTA. MIENTRAS QUE EL VIENTO SOPLO FUERTE SE NUBLO EL CIELO,TODO NEGRO ESTABA A SU ALREDEDOR ,LAS CHICAS Y LOS ESPECILAISTAS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS .CUANDO DE REPENTE PASO..

Stella: ¿Que está pasando?- dijo preocupada

Tecna: No lo sé en mi agenda vi que estaría soleado – dijo viendo el cielo

Flora: Ciento un mal presentimientos – dijo nerviosa

Sky: Estén alerta especialistas – dijo serio sacando sus armas

Barbao: No pueden ser ellos – dijo en susurro preocupado

Ian: ¿A qué te refieres Barbao?- dijo serio

Max: ¿Que está pasando Barbao? –dijo molesto

Barbao: Ellos – dijo apuntando al cielo que aparecieron 5 sombras

Musa: ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo nerviosa

Layla: No lo sé pero parece que esto no será bueno – dijo tragando saliva

Stella: Enserio Layla – dijo con sarcasmo

Tecna: No es hora para pelear chicas- dijo seria

¿? : Valla al que tenemos aquí – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – 3 princesas y un príncipe

Ian: ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo molesto sacando sus dagas

¿? : ¿Acaso importa quiénes somos? – dijo una persona recargada en un árbol sonriendo

Sky: ¿Que quieren de nosotros?- dijo molesto

¿? : ¿Porque debería importarles?- dijo otra persona seria

Riven: Esto ya me está hartando – dijo muy enojado

Musa: ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – dijo nerviosa

¿? : Muy fácil a ti pregunta niña – dijo otra sombra

Layla: Hablen para que les pateemos el trasero – dijo sonriendo

¿? : Eso quisiera verlo – dijo otra persona

Colt: Perdonen mi mala educación mi nombre es Colt – dijo un chico de cabello blanco alto de ojos color negro

Clark: Mi nombre es Clark – dijo serio un chico de cabello rojo alto de ojos color verde

Horror: Mi nombre es Horror señoritas – dijo riendo de cabello negro con ojos cafés

Sant: Mi nombre es Sant – dijo serio de cabello verde con ojos color miel

Alexander: Mi nombre es Alexander me gustaría ver que nos patearas mi trasero –dijo con burla, rubio con ojos de color negro

Rex: Saben esto es aburrido, Mi nombre es Rex – dijo bostezando, un chico de cabello naranja, ojos color verdes

Brandon: Largo de aquí si los sacaremos por las buenas – dijo apuntando su espada

Alexander: Me gustaría que lo intentaras idiota – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Brandon: Ya verás imbécil- dijo molesto apunto de atacarlo

Stella: Detente Brandon – dijo seria

Rex: Pero miren quien está aquí chicos – dijo sorprendido – es la Princesa de Solaria Stella

Stella: ¿Nos conocemos?- dijo frunciendo la ceja

Rex: No pero los rumores son ciertos – dijo sonriendo

Brandon: ¿De qué rumores estás hablando? – dijo gritando

Clark: Que la Princesa de Solaria es muy hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Brandon: Malditos – dijo molesto

Ian: Detente Brandon – se interpuso enfrente serio

Rex: Bueno chicos ya hay que quitarlo eso y vámonos esto es aburrido – dijo con los brazos cruzados molesto

Colt: De acuerdo – dijo creando con su mano un rayo

Bloom: Prepárense winx – dijo seria

Chicas: Winx Bloomix – dijeron y se transformaron

Horror: Esto será sencillo – sacando una venda una sangre que se transformó en espada

Stella: ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- dijo nerviosa y sorprendida

Musa: No lo sé pero dio bastante miedo – dijo nerviosa

Colt: ¿Entonces empezamos? – dijo sonriendo

ESTABAN EN UNA BATALLA DONDE LAS WINX ESTABAN PELIANDO CON COLT Y HORROR, MIEMTAS QUE LOS ESPECIALISTAS PELEABAN CON CLARK, REX, SANT Y UNA PELEA QUE JAMAS IMAGINARON, ESOS CHICOS ERAN PODEROSOS.

CON LOS ESPECIALISTAS

Max: Esto es malo – dijo cansando

Ian: Los estamos superando en números pero ellos son fuertes-dijo cansado y sorprendido

Timmy: Esto es malo si no hacemos un plan seremos derrotados – dijo preocupado

Sky: ¿Tienes alguna idea Timmy?-dijo acercándose

Timmy: Deja pensa…- no pudo terminar cuando escucharon un grito

Brandon: Eres un desgraciado – dijo gritando y molesto

Rex: ¿Qué te molesta que haya dicho que la Princesa de Solaria es hermosa?- dijo con tono de burla

Brandon: Eres un imbécil –atacándolo molesto

Rex: Acaso eso es todo-dijo con una sonrisa esquivando su ataque

Brandon: Eres un idiota sabes- dije con una sonrisa burlona

Rex: ¿Que lo que has dicho?- dijo molesto

Brandon: Lo que oíste idiota – dijo riendo

Rex: Ahora si idiota – dijo sacando una espada y atacándolo

Helio: Esto es malo nos están derrotando – dijo preocupado

Sky: Lo se esto se está poniendo difícil – dijo serio

Ian: ¿Max listo?- dijo sonriendo

Max: Siempre amigo –dijo serio

Roy: ¿Que van a hacer esos dos?- dijo preocupado

Barbao: Una combinación – dijo mirándolos

Nex: ¿Combinación? – dijo confundido

Barbao: Por años practicaron una combinación entre ellos – dijo serio

Helio: ¿Qué clase de combinación?- dijo sorprendido

Timmy: Miren – dijo apuntando a Ian y a Max preparándose

Brandon: ¿Que harán?- dijo molesto

Ian: Listo – dijo sonriendo mientras que juntaban sus dagas haciendo que fueran un abanico- Bueno sin más comencemos

Max: De cuerdo amigo, primero las damas – dijo sentándose

Ian: Idiota – dijo serio, hizo mover su abanico y se fue haciendo viento muy grande haciendo que cortara árboles, todo a su alrededor

Roy: ¿Qué es eso?- dijo tapándose con su escudo

Barbao: Es su combinación Elite – dijo sonriendo

Max: De acuerdo esto ya me está aburriendo – dijo poniendo se pie, junto sus palos en un solo y corrió hacia Alexander mientras giraba su tubo de pelea salían pequeños cuchillos salieran haciendo que herían a cualquier cosa en su camino

Nex: ¿Entonces eso es la combinación que dicen ellos?- dijo sorprendido

Barbao: Así es- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – es una combinación que solo dos sincronizándose pueden hacer una combinación elite

Sky: Increíble se sincronizan al mismo tiempo- dijo mirándolos

Riven: Presumidos – dijo molesto

Roy: ¿Cómo creen que estén las chicas?- dijo mirando la dirección que están las chicas

Brandon: Espero que bien – dijo preocupado

CON LAS CHICAS

*STELLA*

Son demasiado fuertes aunque seamos 6 contra 2 son fuertes, nunca imagine tanto poder en solo 2 personas, atacábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero aun así eran en vano.

Colt: ¿Que ya se cansaron haditas? – dijo serio

Layla: Jamás te dejaremos ganar – dijo con firmeza creando con su mano derecha una bola de agua

Flora: Si te vamos a derrotar – dijo molesta creando que las plantas salgan

Horror: Debo admitirlo sus ataques son poderosos – dijo serio – pero sin embargo no pueden contra nosotros 6

¿6? Solamente son 5 – dije molesta

Colt: Hay una invitada que no quiso venir – dijo suspirando

Bloom: Ya hablen que es lo que quieren – dijo seria

Colt: Fácil Princesa de Dominio – dijo sonriendo – tú tienes un poder más allá aparte de la llama del dragón

¿Qué quieres decir?- dije sorprendida

Horror: Que la Princesita tiene un poder muy grande y se lo vamos a quitar – dijo riendo

Bloom: Eso jamás lo tendrás – dijo molesta

Colt: Ya me estoy hartando – dijo molesto – tú tienes ese poder y te lo quitare

Tecna: Prepárense chicas van a atacar- dijo seria creando una barrera

Musa: ¿De qué está hablando Bloom?- dijo nerviosa

Bloom: No lo sé – dijo negando con la cabeza

Flora: Oigan donde esta Horror – dije volteando a todos los lados

Layla: Esta ahí parado con el – dijo preocupada

Horror: Sorpresa – dijo riendo apareciendo enfrente de las chicas creando una esfera de hielo

Flora: Que fue eso – dijo intentando levantándose

Layla: No lo sé pero fue muy fuerte – dijo preocupada

Tecna: Oh no ¿dónde está Bloom?- dijo volteando por cualquier lado

Iré por ella ustedes distráiganlos- dije seria apretando los puños

Musa: No puedes ir tu sola – dijo molesta

No importa Musa Bloom nos necesita, ustedes intenten atacarlo yo iré por ella- dije volando hacia la dirección donde estaba Bloom

Voló Stella lo más rápido posible, cuando por fin había encontrado a Bloom esta tirada en el suelo , pero ese chico se lo impedía ,cuando de repente creo un fantasma para atacar a Bloom no sé por qué pero se puso enfrente para recibir el ataque pero no fue así. Una extraña barrera bloqueo el ataque que le había lanzado a Bloom, el cuerpo de Stella brillo tanto que desprendió una luz muy brillante que dejo a todos ciegos por unos instantes

Colt: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso será ella?- dijo pensativo –si si es ella, la princesa de solaria tiene ese poder, no la princesa de domino, se me hacía raro que la princesa de domino no lo tendría

Colt: Llama a los demás Horror nos vamos – dije serio

Horror: Porque? Vamos a quitárselo y largándonos – dijo molesto

Colt: Ella no los tiene – dije serio mirando a la princesa del sol y la luna- ella lo tiene

Vamos a informárselo al amo – dijo colt serio

Stella: Eso no se los permitiré – dijo seria

Horror: Acaso una Princesita podrá detenernos – dijo riéndose

Stella: Eso veremos – dijo seria creando un Espectro de luz

Colt: Que diablos – dijo serio al recibir el golpe dejando que se caigan

Horror: Eres una tonta – dijo molesto parándose

Colt: Déjala es hora de irnos – dijo elevándose

Horror: Para la próxima las pagaras Princesa de Solaria – dijo molesto elevándose

Se desaparecieron junto con los demás, dejando sola a Bloom y a Stella, que corrió a ver a su amiga tirada

Stella: Bloom ¿Estas bien? – dijo viendo a su amiga preocupada

Bloom: Si lo estoy no te preocupes pero que fue eso? – dijo sorprendida al ver que su amiga no recibió ningún daño

Stella: No lo sé cuándo me puse al frente para recibir el golpe no sé qué paso – dijo despreocupada

Bloom: Bueno sería mejor ir con los chicos de seguro están preocupados – dijo sonriendo

Stella: Tienes razón vamos – dijo riendo

Al llegar con los demás, se sorprendiendo al ver que la rubia no tenía ningún daño

Sky : Bloom – dijo corriendo abrazarla

Bloom: Sky – dijo correspondiéndole al abrazo

Ian: ¿Estas bien Stella? – dijo sorprendido al ver a su amiga sin ningún rasguño

Stella: Si estoy bien Ian – dijo sonriendo

Brandon: Me tenías preocupado – dijo abrazándola con fuerza

Stella: Tranquilo Tesoro estoy bien – abrazando su cuello

Barbao: ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace rato chicas?- dijo serio

Bloom: Stella me defendió, ella me salvo de ser atacada – dijo abrazando a su amiga

Stella: Ya te dije que ni yo sé cómo paso – dijo negando la cabeza

Flora: ¿De qué habas Bloom? – dijo preocupada

Bloom: Cuando estaban a punto de atacarme Stella se puso en frente al recibir el golpe pero no fue así se desprendió una luz que los dejo ciegos- dijo curiosa

Musa: ¿Te pusiste enfrente Stella?- dijo sorprendida

Stella: Si no iba a dejar que saliera herida – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Sky: Pero te hubieran hecho daño Stella – dijo medio molesto

Brandon: Es cierto pudiste haberte daño Stella – dijo molesto

Ian: Pero no fue así, asique en vez de estar molestos agradezcamos que están bien las dos – dijo serio

Helio: Es cierto chicos no se enojen con Stella ella quiso ayudar a Bloom – dijo sonriendo

Brando y Sky: Tienes razón lo sentimos Stella – dijeron triste

Stella: Tranquilos - dijo sonriendo

Más tarde todos se fueron a sus escuelas, Los especialistas se fueron a Fontana Roja y las Winx se fueron a Alfea

Musa: Eso fue raro saben chicas – dijo sentándose en el sillón

Layla: Ni que lo digas hermana – dijo con suspiro pesado

Flora : Bueno seria buena idea descansar – dijo sonriendo

Tecna: Es cierto mañana tenemos que preguntarle a Faragonda de lo que paso hace rato – dijo seria

Bloom: Tienes razón Tecna tenemos que investigar quienes son ellos – dijo apretando los puños

Flora: ¿Stella? Estás de acuerdo que mañana iremos con Faragonda – dijo mirando a Stella

Stella: Si estoy de acuerdo que vallamos mañana – dijo seria

Layla: Bueno chicas yo me iré a dormir que descansen – dijo parándose

Chicas: Hasta mañana – dijeron todas al ir a sus habitaciones

Mientas en la oficia de la Directora Faragonda

Faragonda: ¿Estás seguro lo que dijeron las chicas Barbao?- dijo seria en su escritorio

Barbao: Si estoy seguro ellas me lo afirmaron – dijo serio

Faragonda: No lo debe saber Stella por ningún motivo por ahora – dijo mirando el cielo

Barbao: ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendremos que ocultárselo? – dijo tranquilo

Faragonda: No lo sé Barbao, nunca pensamos que el regresaría – dijo con un suspiro pesado

Barbao: Esto es malo si no hacemos algo, le dirá el secreto y eso sería muy malo para ella – dijo molesto

Faragonda: Lo sé pero por ahora no hay que decirle, de seguro mañana vendrán para que les diga una respuesta – dijo seria

Barbao: ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – dijo pensativo

Faragonda: Les diré que no se nada y que no se preocupen, de hecho tengo una idea para que estén alejadas de esto – dijo sonriendo

Barbao: Espero que funcione Faragonda – dijo parándose serio – Stella es como una hija para mí y no quiero mentirle de esta manera

Faragonda: No te preocupes por ella, ella estará bien – dijo tranquila

Barbao: Eso espero – dijo yéndose

Mientras tanto en el Bosque Oscuro…

¿? : Son unos incompetentes – dijo molesto

Colt: Perdone mi amo pero ella no tiene el poder – dijo sentando

¿? : ¿Como que ella no lo tiene?- dijo molesto apretando los puños

Horror: Mi señor pero Colt tiene razón ella no lo tiene, lo tiene otra persona – dijo serio

¿? : ¿Qué quieres decir, ¿que la Princesa de Domino no lo tiene? – dijo confundido

Colt : No mi amo ,la que tiene ese poder es la Princesa de Solaria – dijo levantándose

Horror: Si mi señor ella tiene el poder – dijo serio

¿? : Eso es imposible, ella no lo puede tener – dijo levantándose

Colt: ¿Entonces qué hacemos mi amo? – dijo molesto

¿? : Por ahora ustedes 5 me acompañaran a un sitio, si es cierto lo que dicen debemos investigar más sobre ella y el poder legendario – dijo tranquilo

Horror: Entonces mi señor nos retiramos – dijo haciendo una reverencia yéndose

¿? : Siempre supe que lo tendrías Princesa, pero debo saber que tanto puedes llegar, esto apenas comienza – dijo sonriendo

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4 De vuelta a Gardenia

DE VUELTA A GARDENIA

A la mañana siguiente las Winx fueron a ver a Faragonda para preguntar quienes esas personas que los atacaron.

Bloom: ¿Buenos días Sra. Faragonda podemos pasar?- dijo tocando la puerta

Faragonda: Claro chicas pasen – dijo asintiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa

Flora: Gracias Directora – dijo sonriendo entrando

Faragonda: ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas chicas? – dijo con una sonrisa

Tecna: Vera Directora ayer nos atacaron unos misteriosos chicos – dijo seria

Faragonda: ¿Qué clase de chicos? – dijo seria

Stella: Unos de malos gustos – dijo cruzando brazos

Musa: Eso no importa Stella – dijo molesta mirando a su amiga

Stella: ¿Qué? Es la verdad tienen pésimo estilo de la moda – dijo seria

Layla: ¿Sabe quiénes son Directora? – dijo preocupada

Faragonda: No son peligrosos chicas – dijo sonriendo – pueden ser fugitivos que escaparon de la cárcel mágica

Bloom: ¿Cárcel mágica? – dijo preguntada

Tecna: Es una cárcel cualquiera que no tiene personas de mayor rango – dijo seria

Faragonda: Así es chicas no creo que sean peligro para ustedes – dijo sonriendo – pero si me gustaría que descansaran un poco

Stella: ¿Unas vacaciones?- dijo emocionada

Musa: No creo que sean vacaciones Stella – dijo mirando a su amiga

Stella: Por favor chicas hemos derrotado a grandes enemigos, merecemos descansar –haciendo un puchero

Faragonda: Tiene razón Stella chicas merecen descansar – dijo sonriendo

Todas: ¿La tiene? – dijeron sorprendidas

Stella: ¿Tengo razón? Así yo siempre – dijo con un tono orgulloso

Layla: Entonces si no son peligro para nosotras vamos de vacaciones – dijo sonriendo

Flora: ¿Es buena idea pero a dónde vamos?- dijo curiosa

Bloom: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a Gardenia? – dijo sonriendo con una mano sobre su cintura

Todas: Si sería buena idea, podemos llevarnos a Roxy – dijeron emocionadas

Faragonda: Entonces que esperan mis pequeñas hadas – dijo sonriendo –vallan a descansar

Todas: Vamos chicas – dijeron saliendo de la oficina

Faragonda: ¿Estas bien Stella? – dijo percatando que ella no salió

Stella: Ah sí lo estoy, solo recordé algo – dijo triste

Faragonda: ¿Quieres hablar? – dijo seria mirándola

Stella: No estoy bien si me disculpa me iré a empacar mis cosas para irnos – dijo triste saliendo de la oficina

Faragonda: Esto te ha afectado Stella – dijo suspirando – lo querías mucho

Mientras tanto las chicas terminaron de empacar sus cosas, estaban en la fuente hablando cuando llega una nave y salieron los especialistas

Layla: ¿Que hacen aquí chicos no se supone que estarían entrenando? – dijo sonriendo

Nex: No crean que se irán sin nosotros – dijo con una sonrisa

Musa: ¿Irán con nosotras a Gardenia?- dijo sorprendida

Roy: Claro además me gustaría que me mostraras el lugar Musa – dijo acercándose a ella

Riven: Idiota – dijo molesto susurrando

Sky: Entonces que esperamos, andando – dijo caminando

En la nave..

Roxy: Que emocionante volveremos a Gardenia y veré a mis padres de nuevo – dijo sonriendo

Bloom: Si ya quiero ver a mis padres – dijo sonriendo sentada en su asiento

Brandon: ¿Estas bien preciosa? –dijo preocupado mirando a su novia

Stella: Claro Tesoro – dijo con una sonrisa mentirosa

Brandon: ¿Segura? puedes contármelo no te dejare sola – dijo sonriendo abrazándola

Stella: Gracias Tesoro pero estoy bien – dijo recargándose en su hombro

Brandon: Sabes que te amo verdad – dijo sonriendo

Stella: Y tú sabes que te amo más que nadie – dijo con una voz suave

Ian: Y yo a ti brandito – dijo con tono gay

Stella: Cállate Ian no tengo la culpa que no te hayas conseguido novia estos años – dijo con tono de burla

Ian: Es que soy irresistible para las mujeres – dijo orgulloso

Max: No es cierto recuerdas aquella vez que esa chica te bateo y estuviste de llorón por meses – dijo riéndose

Ian: Cállate nadie lo tenía que saber – dijo avergonzando al ver a sus amigos reírse de el

Timmy: Bueno chicos ya llegamos – dijo sonriendo

Ian y Max: Valla esto es la Tierra – dijeron sorprendidos al ver paisaje

Stella: Bienvenidos a Gardenia, lugar donde conocí a Bloom y a Roxy – dijo riendo

Bloom: Que viejos tiempos – dijo sonriendo al recordar cómo se hicieron grandes amigas

Flora: ¿Creen que todavía este el edificio donde nos quedábamos chicas?- dijo preocupada

Musa: Tranquila Flora de seguro todavía estará – dijo tranquila

Tecna: Tiene razón Musa Flora todavía está, ya cheque en mi agenda y todavía sigue ahí – dijo viendo su agenda

Layla: Entonces volveremos a abrir la tienda de mascotas – dijo tranquila

Stella: Oh no chicas se supone que sería un descanso – dijo molesta

Bloom: Pero mientras estemos aquí Stella tendremos que trabajar de nuevo – dijo tranquila

Ian: Trabajaste Stella – dijo riendo a carcajadas

Max: Quien lo diría – dijo riendo

Stella: Ian si no dejas de reírte contare lo que paso desde niño – dijo con un tono obvio

Ian: Ni se te ocurra contarlo Rubia – dijo nervioso

Stella: Sabes que puedo decirlo en cualquier momento – dijo en burla

Max: Al parecer te tienen comiendo de su palma – dijo riendo

Ian: Cállate Idiota – dijo serio

Sky: Bueno chicas nosotros iremos a ver todavía nos siguen dando el departamento que rentábamos – dijo sonriendo

Bloom: Claro mientras igual nosotras arreglamos las cosas y mañana abriremos el lugar – dijo sonriendo

Helio: Las veremos en el bar – dijo besando a su novia

Flora: Claro en un rato más los veremos – dijo sonrojada

Roy: ¿Entonces qué haremos nosotros? – dijo serio

Timmy: Pueden trabajar con los chicos – dijo tranquilo

Nex: ¿Trabajar de qué?- dijo serio

Brandon: De meseros en el bar - dijo riendo

Ian: Oh no – dijo preocupado – no se trabajar

Max: Pero ahora lo harás – dijo riendo

Riven: Querrás decir los dos – dijo riéndose

Max: Rayos – dijo molesto

Chicos: Buenos chicas nos vemos al rato – dijeron todos después de despedirse de sus novias

*CON LOS CHICOS*

Timmy: Que bueno que todavía nos dejen quedarnos en el departamento – dijo sonriendo

Helio: Es cierto- dijo sonriendo

Brandon: Bueno será mejor entrar y acomodarnos e ir con Klaus para ver si nos deja trabajar – dijo tranquilo

Sky: Tiene razón Brandon después de todo las chicas ahora están ocupadas acomodando sus cosas y arreglando para mañana abran el local – dijo tranquilo

Max: Sera un verdadero fastidio – dijo suspirando

Roy: Ni lo digas Hermano – dijo suspirando

Ian: Vamos no creo que sea tan malo – dijo sonriendo – además cargue esto antes de irnos – dijo sacando algo en sus bolsillos

Riven: ¿De qué hablas?- dijo mirándolo

Ian: Esto – dijo sacando unas joyas

Max: Pero si son muchas Ian – dijo sorprendido

Sky: Tiene razón Max son muchas – dijo preocupado

Ian: Vamos no importa esto servirá para pagar el departamento y para comer entre otras cosas – dijo sonriendo

Nex: ¿De dónde sacaste todas esas joyas? – dijo curioso

Ian: Bueno verán – dijo nervioso

Helio: ¿Las robaste? – dijo sorprendido

Ian: Que no! – dijo serio

Roy: ¿Entonces? – dijo preocupado

Ian: Verán cuando cuide a Stella, el Rey Radius me pagaba por esto – dijo mostrando las joyas – esto era forma de pago

Timmy: Bueno al menos nos servirá para toda la vida – dijo despreocupado

Max: Pero son muchas viejos, guarda algunas nos servirán para después – dijo suspirando

Ian: De acuerdo – dijo guardando unas cosas

Roy: ¿Entonces qué haremos ahora? – dijo mirando a todos

Brandon: Vallamos de compras – dijo sonriendo

Sky: Sonaste como Stella – dijo riendo

Nex: Creo que Stella te lo pego – dijo riendo

Ian: Ni que lo digas – dijo riendo a carcajadas

Brandon: Vamos – dijo molesto

Helio: No te enojes pero si tiene razón Brandon debemos comprar ropa, y otras cosas para aquí – dijo tranquilo

Timmy: Tienes razón ahora debemos comprar comida y para el cuidado de la casa – dijo sonriendo

Riven: Vamos a enseñarles a estos tipos sus habitaciones antes de irnos – dijo serio

Helio: Tiene razón Riven vamos a enseñarles sus habitaciones – dijo viendo a sus amigos

Sky: Lo bueno que es grande el departamento – dijo sonriendo

Mientras en La habitación de Ian

Brandon: ¿Estas cómodo? – dijo entrando

Es cómoda – dijo mirando la habitación

Brandon: Sabes antes me caías mal – dijo riendo

Sera porque soy el protector de Stella y soy muy apegado a ella? – dijo mirándolo

Brandon: Si pero veo que solamente eres su mejor amigo asique lo siento si pensé que me la querías quitar – dijo serio

Tranquilo, es normal que el novio celoso sea así y piense así – dijo riéndose

Brandon: Pero una cosa si te digo yo la cuidare con mi vida – dijo tranquilo

He escuchado eso – dijo desviando la mirada

Brandon: ¿Que sucede dije algo malo? – dijo preocupado

No lo has dicho ,solamente recuerdo algo de hace años – dijo sonriendo – pero una cosa si te advierto si le haces daño a Stella yo mismo me encargare de ti

Brandon : Tranquilo no lo hare ,le hice una promesa y aparte la amo – dijo serio

De acuerdo confio en ti – dijo sonriendo

Brandon : Entonces salgamos vallamos al centro comercial – dijo saliendo de la habktacion

Si escuchara eso Stella vendría corriendo – dijo riendo a carcajadas

Brandon: Es cierto – dijo riendo – pero no me molesta que cargue sus cosas

Si como digas – dijo con sarcasmo

Max: Hey los estábamos esperando – dijo mirando a los dos

Me estaba mostrando el lugar – dijo tranquilo

Sky: Bueno será una larga caminata asique mejor hay que apurarnos si queremos llegar con Klaus – dijo parándose

Helio: Que mal que ya no tengamos el coche que compramos – dijo preocupado

Tengo una idea, Max me, ustedes adelántense y nos vemos en un rato en el centro comercial – dijo emocionado

Timmy: Pero no conocen el lugar se podrán perder los dos – dijo preocupado

Max: Tranquilo no lo haremos – dijo sonriendo

Si de hecho Saladino nos dio un GPS para no perdernos – dijo riendo

Riven: Si es así vámonos que llegaremos tarde – dijo serio

Roy: Bueno nos vemos chicos – dijo saliendo del departamento

Chicos: Nos vemos – dijeron todos

Max: ¿Que planeas Ian? No conocemos aquí – dijo molesto

Tranquilo no lo haremos vamos a conocer el lugar y aparte vamos de compras – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosas

Max: Sonaste como Stella – dijo preocupado al ver a su amigo

Ja no pero si vallamos de compras no creo que sea buena idea estar con los trajes en la tierra – dijo caminando

Max: Tienes razón vámonos – dijo saliendo con su amigo

Mientras con las chicas

Stella : Esto es injusto – dijo sentada molesta

Bloom : Vamos Stella estas son vacaciones – dijo acomodando cosas

Flora : Si Stella esto será divertido – dijo sonriendo

Stella : Pero se supone vacaciones no trabajar – dijo molesta

Musa : No es tan malo Rubia – dijo seria

Layla: Si vamos Stella además hace mucho que no trabajamos – dijo riendo

Stella: De acuerdo pero será un duro día mañana – dijo suspirando rendida

Tecna: Listo chicas ya envié en internet que mañana abrimos – dijo acercándose con su computadora

Flora: Eso es grandioso Tecna – dijo abrazando a su amiga

Stella: Bueno yo acomodare mi habitación – dijo levantándose

Bloom: Si es buena idea para terminar e ir en un rato con los chicos en el Frutti Music Bar – dijo sonriendo

Layla: Oigan y ¿Roxy?- dijo mirando por todos los lados

Musa: Es cierto cuando llegamos todavía seguía aquí – dijo preocupada

Tecna: No se dieron cuenta que ella se fue corriendo a ver a sus padres – dijo despreocupada mirando su computadora

Flora: Es cierto cuando llegamos se fue volando – dijo tranquila

Bloom: Bueno será mejor que vallamos a nuestras habitaciones para arreglar y terminar pronto nos quedamos de ver con los chicos a las 7 – dijo subiendo las escaleras

Chicas: Si – dijeron todas

En la habitación de Bloom

Bueno creo que ya acabe – dijo sonriendo –ven vamos a buscar a las demás Kiko

Musa: ¿Ya terminaste Bloom? – dijo apareciendo detrás de su amiga

Si ya termine Musa bueno ya es hora de irnos – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Pero falta Stella, de seguro todavía no acaba – dijo despreocupada

Iré por ella ve con las chicas que nos están esperando abajo – dijo yendo en dirección de la habitación de su mejor amiga

Musa: De acuerdo – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

¿Stella? Ya terminaste las chicas ya nos están esperando – dijo entrando buscando a su amiga

Stella : Si ya voy enseguida – dijo adentro de su baño

De acuerdo te espero – dijo sentándose en la cama

Valla quien será ese hombre – dijo mirando una fotografía de un hombre de cabello blanco con un traje, que aparecía una niña 7 años alado de él sonriendo

Stella: ¿Que estas viendo? – dijo seria saliendo del baño

¿Quién es Stella?- dijo sonriendo viendo la fotografía

Stella: No es nadie – dijo seria quitándole la foto

Oye que te ocurre – dijo molesta

Stella: No es nada solo vámonos – dijo tranquila

Sabes puedes contarme si quieres, somos mejores amigas – dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amiga

Stella: Tranquila no es nada vámonos que se nos hace tarde – dijo con una sonrisa mentirosa

De acuerdo ya le envié un mensaje a Sky que ya iríamos – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Stella: Genial ya quiero ver a Brandon – dijo emocionada

Ya con las chicas ..

Layla: Al fin que bajan se tardaron mucho – dijo riendo

Stella: Lo siento estaba en el baño – dijo tranquila

Flora: Bueno ya casi es hora que nos veamos con los chicos en el Frutti Music Bar – dijo sonriendo

Tecna: Bueno chicas es hora de nos, le acabo de mandar mensaje a Roxy que ya íbamos para haya – dijo tranquila

Bloom: Bueno que estamos esperando vámonos – dijo emocionada

Flora: Espero que las mascotas no hagan un desastre – dijo preocupada

Stella: Tranquila Flora no harán eso – dijo despreocupada

Musa: Si tiene razón Stella Flora deja de preocuparte y ya vámonos – dijo despreocupada

Flora: Tienen razón chicas – dijo saliendo con sus amigas

Mientras en el Frutti Music Bar

Roxy: Que bueno que llegan chicas estaba a punto de llamarlas – dijo sonriendo

Bloom: Lo sentimos Roxy pero todavía no terminábamos de acomodar las cosas- dijo sonriendo

Musa: Bueno pero ya no importa asique hay que divertimos – dijo levantando sus manos

Roy: ¿Sin nosotras chicas?- dijo llegando

Musa: Jajaja tranquilo Roy – dijo sonriéndole

Sky: Hola chicas – dijo acercándose a las chicas

Bloom: Sky que bueno que llegaron – dijo sonriéndole a su novio

Nex: Siéntanse cómodas chicas que llegaron sus meseros – dijo riendo

Layla: Valla Nex quien lo diría – dijo riendo

Brandon : ¿Bueno chicas que desean ordenar? – dijo acercándose a su novia

Stella: Ya sabes lo que me gusta Tesoro – dijo abrazándolo

Helio: Bueno chicas no tardamos en sus órdenes – dijo dándole un beso a su novia

Flora: Oh Helio que tierno – dijo sonrojada

Tecna: Bueno vámonos a sentar chicas – dijo y asintieron las chicas

Timmy: Que bueno que terminaron a tiempo chicas – dijo alado de Tecna

Stella: Bueno un poco de magia no arregla todo –dijo riendo

Layla: Es cierto – dijo riendo con su amiga

Bloom: Oye Timmy ¿y Ian y Max?- dijo buscando a dos chicos

Stella: ¿Es cierto donde están Timmy? – dijo preocupada por su amigo

Timmy: Dijeron que irán a comprar unas cosas pero dijeron que los veríamos en el centro comercial y no llegaron – dijo preocupado

Musa: ¿Los dejaron que se fueran solos?- dijo sorprendida

Timmy: Bueno no- no pudo terminar cuando una chica rubia salió corriendo

Flora: A donde creen que haya ido Stella? – dijo preocupada

Bloom: No lo sé pero cuando hablo Timmy que no llegaron con ellos se espantó – dijo preocupada

Musa: Sera mejor ir con ella – dijo levantándose

Andy: Holas chicas que bueno que están aquí – dijo llegando

Bloom: Andy que bueno verte, si llegamos hoy – dijo sonriendo

Andy: Musa no quieres subir al escenario – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Me encantaría – dijo caminando con Andy

Tecna: Y ella dijo que iríamos a buscar a Stella – dijo seria

Flora: Espero que bien los chicos- dijo preocupada

Layla: Creo deberíamos preocuparnos mas por esto – dijo apuntando en una dirección

Bloom: Oh no si Stella ve a Mitzi con Brandon se pondrá loca – dijo preocupada

Stella: ¿Que debo preocuparme? – dijo llegando

Timmy : De nada – dijo nervioso

Ian : ¿De que hablan?- dijo curioso

Flora : De nada – dijo nerviosa mirando a Bloom

Max : Quien es ella la que esta con Brandon – dijo confundido

Stella: ¿Quién? – dijo volteando molesta

Bloom: Rayos – dijo mirando a Stella

Stella: Porque Mitzi esta con mi novio – dijo apretando los puños

Flora: No te pongas así Stella – dijo intentando calmar a su amiga

Stella: Te recuerdo Flora que Mitzi quiere quitarme a mi Brandon – dijo molesta

Timmy: Sabes no deberías enojarte Stella, Brandon te ama – dijo tranquilo

Tecna: Creo que fue mala idea Timmy – dijo susurrándole alado

Timmy: ¿Porque? Oh creo que no debí decirlo verdad – dijo nervioso al recibir una mirada asesina de Stella

Timmy: Creo que mejor me voy con los chicos – dijo caminando

Layla: Vamos Hermana, mejor cuéntanos como encontraste a los chicos –dijo tranquila

Max: Uso su celular para saber dónde estábamos – dijo sentándose

Ian: Si no estábamos perdidos – dijo alegre

Stella: Si cuando los llame estaban en el parque – dijo seria

Ian: Es que queríamos ir al parque – dijo nervioso

Max: No es cierto te dije que nos habíamos perdido y que llamaras a Stella – dijo riendo

Ian: Oye cállate – dijo mirándolo

Musa: Hey que bueno que llegaron chicos- dijo llegando

Max: Cantas bien Musa – dijo aplaudiendo

Musa: No por eso soy la hada de la música sabes – dijo riendo

Andy: Es cierto canta increíble, pero más cuando las winx tocan- dijo sentándose

Musa: ¿Stella estas bien?- dijo mirando a su amiga que estaba furiosa

Stella: Esa arpía – dijo apretando los puños

Ian: ¿Porque lo dices?- dijo mirando en dirección de los chicos

Max: Oh creo que no debiste haberlo dicho – dijo nervioso viendo como Mitzi le dio un beso a Brandon

Flora: ¿Stella?- dijo mirando a su amiga

Stella: Iré a dar un paseo en la playa chicas – dijo parándose

Ian: Stella – dijo preocupado

Mark: Iré contigo – dijo caminando con ella

Max: Creo que alguien ya se dio cuenta que se fueron ellos dos – dijo un poco tenso

Tecna: ¿Porque lo dices? – dijo confundida

Layla: Creo que por eso – dijo mirando a Brandon furioso

Ian: Creo que no va a terminar esto – dijo preocupado

Bloom: Ni lo digas – dijo tensa

*BRANDON*

Vi como ese idiota se fue con Stella afuera me sentía tan enojado ver cómo le sonreía.

Sky: Tranquilo Brandon – dijo intentando calmarme

Como quieres que me calme si ese idiota se fue con Stella a fuera – dije furioso

Roy: No sé por qué te enojas si te dejaste que esa chica te besara – dijo despreocupado

No me deje que me besara – dije molesto

Nex: Si claro como digas amigo – dijo arreglando una bandeja de jugos

Riven: Admite que estas celoso – dijo riendo

No estoy celoso riven – dije molesto

Riven: Si claro – dijo con sarcasmo

Sabes no estoy para que me digas eso – dije caminando

Helio: ¿A dónde vas Brandon?- dijo preocupado

Voy a pedirle la orden a Mitzi y a sus amigas – dije sonriendo

Sky: Creo que hoy no será un gran día que digamos – dijo suspirando

Vamos además son clientas – dije caminando en dirección de Mitzi y sus amigas

Helio: Va acabar mal esto – dijo suspirando

Sky: Es cierto será mejor ir con las chicas – dijo caminando con Helio

*STELLA*

Me sentía enojada como se le ocurre a Mitzi besar a mi novio? Esa es una arpía Sali de ahí a dar caminada en la playa pero Mark me acompaño fue un lindo gesto de su parte que este conmigo ahora me siento más tranquila

Mark: Es una linda noche – dijo sonriendo

Es cierto brilla la luna mucho – dije tranquila

Mark: Que bueno que están aquí, será divertido que tocaran- dijo mirándome

Si sería genial volver a tocar – dije sonriendo

Mark: ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?- dijo deteniéndose

No lo sé, mejor volvamos – dije caminando

Mark: Si es buena idea – dijo caminando conmigo

Al llegar fuimos con los chicos nos sentamos Mark y yo pero pude ver como Brandon hablaba muy a gusto con Mitzi me sentía muy mal, estaba enojada y triste a la vez porque se le ocurre hablarle a ella? Por su culpa los dos casi terminamos por ella pero al parecer no le importa, pero me di cuenta que se dio vuelta y me miro serio se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, eso sí derramo la gota al agua, si quiere darme celos, se los daré.

Bloom: ¿Estas bien Stella? – dijo mirándome

Claro que lo estoy Bloom – dije tranquila

Flora: ¿Segura?- dijo preocupada

Si chicas tranquilas – dije tomando un jugo

Musa: Oigan esto es aburrido, tengo ganas de bailar – dijo aburrida

Andy: ¿Entonces qué les parece si bailamos?- dijo sonriendo

Max: Si estaría bien bailar – dijo levantándose

Ian: ¿A dónde vas?- dijo confundido

Max: Iré a decirle si Roxy si quiere bailar – dijo sonriendo

Mark: Al parecer su amigo le gusta Roxy – dijo riendo

Tecna: Es cierto desde que llegamos ha estado muy atento con ella – dijo mirándola

Flora: Que lindo – dijo emocionada

Helio: Pero no tanto como tu mi flora – dijo abrazándola

Sky: Bueno chicas hay que festejar que estamos de vacaciones – dijo levantando su jugo

Bloom: Si brindemos que estamos de vacaciones – dijo feliz

Todos: Si – alegremente

Rio: Oigan ya empezó la música vamos a divertirnos – dijo levantándose

Layla: Si vamos a bailar – dijo levantándose

Musa: Si será divertido chicas – dijo levantándose

Helio: Me permite sacar a mi novia a bailar – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Flora: Claro Helio – dijo aceptando su petición

Sky: ¿Que dices Bloom?- dijo mirándola

Bloom: Vamos – dijo tomándole la mano

Ian: ¿No piensas bailar? – dijo mirando a su amiga

¿Porque debería ir a bailar? – dije seria

Ian: No sé, ¿será porque te gusta bailar?- dijo serio mirándola

No me apetece bailar – dijo tranquila

Ian: Vamos acepta que estas celosa de esa chica – dijo tranquilo

¿Yo celosa de ella? Por favor jamás no tengo tan pésimo gustos sabes – dijo molesta

Mark: Hey Stella vamos a bailar – dijo tomando su mano

Pero no quiero – dije tranquila

Mark: No acepto un NO como respuesta – dijo guiñándome el ojo

Está bien – dije suspirando tranquila

Ian: Eso Rubia – dijo gritándome

Mark: Sabes es divertido pasar el día con una bella chica – dijo bailando conmigo

¿Soy bella?- dije con tono obvio

Mark: Claro eres hermosa- dijo dándome una vuelta

Gracias – dije sonriendo

Brandon: Al parecer estas muy a gusta – dijo viéndonos

Brandon ¿Qué haces? – dije confundía

Brandon: Quería hablar con mi novia pero al parecer está muy a gusto – dijo serio

Mark: Sera mejor que los dejes solos – dijo tranquilo yéndose

Valla al fin te despegaste de Mitzi – dije molesta

Brandon: Si pero veo que estas a gusto – dijo serio

Sabes no estoy para juegos, mejor me voy – dije dándome la vuelta

Brandon: Bien – dijo molesto

Ian: ¿Que pasa ya te vas? – dijo preocupado

Si ya me voy, te veré mañana de acuerdo – dije tomando mi bolso

Ian: Iré contigo – dijo parándose

No tranquilo tu disfruta estar aquí, me iré caminando- dije sonriendo

Ian: Pero es de noche te puede pasar algo soy tu protector – dijo serio

Si eres mi protector pero deja de preocuparte por mi estaré bien si, te llamo cuando llegue – dije seria

Ian: Eres testaruda – dijo con suspiro

Sabes que no cambiare – dije sonriendo

Ian: Nunca cambies – dijo abrazándome

Jamás ya me voy ya estoy cansada – dije tranquila

Ian: Con cuidado – dijo suave

Lo tendré – dije y me fui

Me fui caminando ,todavía había carros , personas ,asique Ian no debería preocuparse ya no soy una niña que necesita protección ,llegue a casa sana y salva le mande un mensaje a Ian que llegue a salvo , tome un vaso de agua y subí a mi habitación deje mi bolsa en el suelo , me senté en mi cama y tome aquella fotografía que tengo donde aparezco con Michael , no puede contener mis lágrimas y las deje salir lo extrañaba mucho hace ya tiempo que se fue y me dejo sola me prometió que nunca me dejaría sola pero en cambio me mintió me dejo sola , cuando vea la persona que lo mato ,no tendré piedad con él. Deja la fotografía saque mi pijama algo sencillo unos Short y una blusa me deje caer y me dormí.

*Ian*

Ha pasado una hora desde que recibí el mensaje de Stella que llego la verdad esto es un fastidio ver como se pelea ella y su novio sé que no debo meterme en su relación pero estoy harto que de que ella salga lastimada ,pero por ahora no puedo hacer .

Me encontraba en la mesa tomando unos jugos a decir verdad son realmente buenos estaba viendo a los chicos bailando con sus novias, me veía a Max bailar con Roxy hace mucho que ese tonto no tenía novia Roxy es linda me alegro si ella y ese tonto llegaran a hacer algo. Di un suspiro cuando vi a Brandon acercarse a mí.

Hey pensé que estarías divirtiéndote – dijo tomando mi jugo

Brandon: No la verdad no quiero divertirme – dijo triste

Bueno entonces ten toma un jugo conmigo ya que estamos solos – dije tranquilo

Brandon: ¿Y Stella? – dijo confundido

Dijo que se iría a descansar – dije tranquilo viendo como la expresión de Brandon cambio

Brandon: Valla creo que me comporte como un idiota – dije poniéndose una mano sobre su cara

Yo no puedo decir nada – dije mirándolo

Brandon: Soy un idiota creo debo ir a verla – dijo intentando pararse

No lo hagas ahora está durmiendo – dije negando con la cabeza

Brandon: ¿Crees que hice mal? – dijo con una mirada triste

Los dos hicieron mal – dije asintiendo la cabeza

Brandon: Debo hablar con ella – dijo triste

Deberían hablar pero será mejor que mañana u otro día - dije sonriendo

Brandon: Lo se mañana iré a verla – dijo sonriendo

Eso es hermano – dije apoyando una mano sobre su hombro

Sky: Ya es hora de irnos chicos – dijo acercándose a nosotros

¿Y las chicas? – dije buscándolas

Helio: Ya se fueron hace unos minutos – dijo tranquilo

Max: Bueno es hora de irnos mañana – dijo sacando algo en su bolsillo

Riven: Pero ya es de noche para que caminemos – dijo serio

Timmy: Podemos caminar – dijo sonriendo

No creo que sea necesario – dije sonriendo

Nex: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo confundido

Max: Por esto – dijo sacando unas llaves

Roy: ¿Para qué son esas llaves? – dijo sorprendido

Compramos un auto – dije emocionado

Helio: ¿Compraste un auto? – grito

Max: Así es – dijo riendo

Brandon: ¿Pero cómo? – dijo sorprendido

Verán cuando ustedes estaban en el centro comercial, nosotros bueno nos perdimos un poco pero al llegar vimos una agencia de autos y lo compramos – dije tranquilo

Sky: Valla – dijo sorprendido – bueno ya es hora de irnos mañana trabajaremos medio tiempo

Roy: Que cansado es esto – dijo agotado

Nex: Ni lo digas amigo estoy muerto – dijo caminando

Qué bueno que no trabajare – dijo sonriendo

Riven: Sera porque pagaste nuestro departamento y compraste un coche – dijo caminando

Max: Ya llegamos – dijo llegando a la camioneta que compramos

Timmy: Valla es increíble – dijo mirando la camioneta

Helio: Les debió salir cara comprar esto – dijo preocupado

De hecho con solo 2 joyas pequeñas me sobro – dije abriendo la puerta del conductor

Todos: ¿Solo 2 joyas pequeñas? – dijeron gritando

Si bueno ya vámonos que tengo sueño – dije subiendo a la camioneta

Se pasó corto el dio, fue cansado estar con los chicos, al llegar al departamento todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, yo igual me fui a mi habitación, me cambie y me avente a la cama y me dormí

Continuara

Espero y les guste mi historia


	5. Chapter 5 Por siempre Juntos

Por siempre juntos

*BRANDON*

Desperté tranquilamente, me había fijado que hora era y me fije que marcaban las 9 de la mañana, normalmente a esta hora me despierto. Me levante y tome una toalla para darme un baño, me tarde como media hora en salir me vestí algo sencillo unos jeans azules, una camisa corta verde y un tenis blancos. Agarre mi celular y intente marcarle a Stella quería hablar con ella sinceramente me porte como un idiota en hacer eso estaba molesto como Mark estaba con ella y no la culpo fue mi culpa por haberle hablado a Mitzi y ahora quiero remediarlo pero no me contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, de seguramente está muy enojada conmigo. Di un suspiro y baje pude notar que ya todos estaban despiertos y estaban haciendo el desayuno. Otros bueno estaban jugando una consola que compro Ian, pude notar que Nex, Roy y Max está muy entretenidos jugando. Fui a la dirección de la cocina y ayude a Sky y a Helio en el desayuno, Riven y Timmy estaban poniendo los platos y vasos para desayunar.

Max: ¿Bueno chicos que se hará hoy? – dijo sentándose en una silla

Sky: Hoy nos toca trabajar medio tiempo – dijo dándose la vuelta

Roy: Nunca imagine que en la tierra se trabaje así – dijo suspirando

Timmy: Vamos esto es poco a comparación de lo que hacen las chicas – dijo riendo

Ian: ¿Hablando de chicas hoy andarán en parejas?- dijo sonriendo

Helio: Yo si invite a Flora a ir a un museo de artes – dijo sirviendo el desayuno

Roy: Bueno yo invitare a Musa que me enseñe el lugar y de paso comer un helado – dijo con una sonrisa

Riven: Eres un idiota sabes – dijo molesto

Roy: ¿Qué te pasa acaso este celoso? – dijo con tono de burla

Riven: No lo estoy – dijo serio

Nex: Bueno yo invite a Layla a dar un paseo en el centro comercial – dijo sentado

Timmy: Yo iré con Tecna a exposición de tecnología cerca de aquí – dijo feliz

Sky: Yo saldré con Bloom a ver una película – dijo tomando un poco de su café

Ian: Genial nada más quedamos Riven, Brandon, Max y Yo – dijo riendo

Max: Bueno yo invite a Roxy que me muestre la ciudad – dijo comiendo un poco de su tostada

Sky: ¿saldrás con Roxy? – dijo sorprendido

Max: Si ¿qué tiene de malo? – dijo levantando la ceja

Timmy: Bueno pensamos que eras muy cerrado en esos temas – dijo confundido

Ian: Así es su cara saben – dijo riendo

Helio: Quien lo diría el amor vuela por todos lados – dijo sonriendo

Nex: Bueno al parecer no todo el amor rueda por aquí – dijo mirando a un chico castaño

Roy: ¿Todavía Stella está enojado contigo hermano? – dijo riendo

No estoy para tus bromas Roy – dijo molesto

Max: Bueno en parte apoyo a Stella – dijo encogiéndose de brazos

Ya lo sé, soy un idiota pero me molesto que ese idiota estuviera con ella – dijo molesto

Ian: ¿Pero nunca te imaginaste como se sentía Stella cuando estuviste con aquella chica? – dijo serio

Pero jamás dejaría a Stella, yo la amo y jamás le haría caso a Mitzi – dije con firmeza

Sky: Bueno conseguirás que Stella te perdone – dijo sonriendo

Si no quiero perder a Stella – dijo serio

Ian: Bueno ya que todos estarán afuera mi bebe me llama – dijo levantando su plato

Todos: ¿Bebe? – dijeron todos confundidos

Ian: Si mi bebe – dijo mostrando su consola

Helio: ¿Vas a estar jugando todo el día un videojuego?- dijo confundido

Ian: Si desde la mañana que me desperté lo prendí y jugué un juego increíble – dijo emocionado mostrando una caja de un disco

Timmy: ¿Gears of Wear? – dijo mirando la caja

Max: Es un simplemente un juego amigo – dijo negando la cabeza

Ian: No solo es un juego amigo es simplemente genial – dijo saltando

Roy: No sé por qué Stella te ha estado aguantando todo este tiempo – dijo riendo

Nex: Ni lo digas amigo este tipo como no tiene acompañante su novia será una consola – dijo apoyando a su amigo

Ian: ¿No se les hace tarde para ir al trabajo? – dijo serio

Riven: Bueno vámonos de aquí chicos al parecer ese tipo estará todo el día encerrado – dijo saliendo del departamento

Sky: Bueno Ian te dejamos volveremos en la noche espero no te importe que nos llevemos la camioneta – dijo sonriendo

Ian: No me molesta para eso la compre – dijo tranquilo

Helio: Nos vemos Ian – dijo saliendo del departamento

Todos: Nos vemos Ian – dijeron todos saliendo del departamento

Ian: Bueno bebe ahora seremos tu y yo – dijo con una sonrisa malvada

Con las chicas

Todas estaban ya trabajando nunca imaginaron que tendrían demasiada gente, de hecho de tan solo ser un día que abren la fila estaba a 3 cuadras del local. Todas estaban trabajando, por lo bueno que nada más atendieron a la mitad, después de un arduo día se fueron al Frutti Music Bar a descansar y tomar unos deliciosos jugos.

Layla: Que agotador chicas nunca imagine tanta gente hoy – dijo cansada

Musa: Si y solo atendimos a la mitad de la gente – dijo molesta

Stella: Mi sesión de belleza – dijo haciendo un puchero

Flora : Estoy tan cansada – dijo rendida

Bloom: Y ahora será así mientras estemos aquí chicas – dijo riendo

Stella: Para ti lo dices, yo tengo que permanecer bella – dijo moviendo su cabello

Tecna: No sé si pueda aguantar más tantas personas en internet querían adoptar una mascota – dijo viendo su computadora

Layla. No se podre aguantar chicas – dijo suspirando

Flora: ¿Bueno cambiando de tema todas saldrán con los chicos no?- dijo sonriendo

Musa: Si saldré con Roy le mostrare el lugar – dijo sonriendo

Layla: Yo iré con Nex al centro comercial – dijo tranquila

Tecna: Yo iré a una exposición con Timmy – dijo viendo su celular

Bloom: Yo iré con Sky al cine – dijo emocionada

Roxy: Yo le mostrare la cuida a Max – dijo llegando

Flora: ¿Y tú Stella no saldrás con Brandon? – dijo mintiendo

Stella: No saldré con el estoy enojada con el – dijo molesta

Layla: Vamos Stella ya habla con el – dijo tranquila

Stella: No lo sé – dijo desviando la mirada

Roxy: Oh vieron vienen todos los chicos – dijo mirando nerviosa

Musa: Ahí viene Brandon Stella – dijo nerviosa

Stella: Saben que iré a decirle a Ian que salga conmigo nos vemos chicas – dijo levantándose

Bloom: Pero Stella – dijo mirando a su amiga

Stella: Nos vemos chicas – dijo caminando

Tecna: Valla – dijo preocupada

Flora: ¿Creen que se enoje por lo que hicimos? – dijo preocupada

Bloom: Espero que no – dijo mirando a los chicos acercarse

Sky: Hola chicas como están – dijo sentándose

Layla: Agotadas – dijo cansada

Nex: Espero que no se cancele la cita de hoy Layla – dijo mirándola

Roy: Bueno chicas ya terminamos nuestros turnos asique ya podemos salir – dijo sonriendo

Brandon: ¿Oigan y Stella? – dijo buscando a cierta chica rubia

Musa: Bueno veras ella se fue – dijo nerviosa

Brandon: ¿A dónde se fue? – dijo serio

Tecna: Dijo que saldría con Ian – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Max: Pero dijo Ian que estaría con su bebe – dijo negando la cabeza

Chicas: ¿bebe? – dijeron todas confusas

Timmy: Una consola – dijo despreocupado

Brandon: Bueno será mejor que prepare todo – dijo sonriendo

Helio: ¿Crees que se enoje si lo haces? – dijo confundido

Riven: Si se enoja ya vendrá Brandon con el ojo morado y con el corazón roto – dijo riéndose

Brandon: Sabes Riven por eso la gente no te soporta – dijo molesto

Riven: ¿Que estas insinuando? – dijo mirándolo

Sky: Ya chicos no pelen mejor ve arreglar las cosas Brandon – dijo serio

Brandon: De acuerdo nos vemos en la noche chicos – dijo yéndose

Max: ¿Bueno Roxy nos vamos?- dijo tomando su mano

Roxy: Si nos vemos chicas – dijo caminando con Max

Roy: Vamos Musa – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Bueno chicas nos vemos más tarde – dijo saliendo

Nex: Que me dices Layla – dije guiñándole el ojo

Layla: Una carrera – dijo corriendo

Helio: Bueno mi Flora el museo de artes nos espera para contemplar una bella obra de arte ósea tu – dijo sonriendo

Flora: Helio – dijo abrazándolo

Riven: Que tontos – dijo molesto

Bloom: ¿Estas celoso que Musa salga con Roy, Riven? – dijo tranquila

Riven: Que claro que no – dijo negando la cabeza

Tecna: Si quieres recuperarla hazlo – dijo mirando su celular

Timmy: Es cierto, bueno vámonos Tecna que nos espera la tecnología – dijo parándose con su novia

Sky: Es cierto hermano ve por ella y dile lo que sientes – dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro

Riven: Esto sabes antes entraba por hacerme mejor que todos pero perdí algo valioso – dijo triste

Bloom: Si la quieres recupérala si no alguien más podría quitártela – dijo sonriendo

Riven: Voy a pensar que hare – dijo caminando

Sky: Bueno Bloom ya es casi la función – dijo tomando la mano de su novia

Bloom: Solo espero que Stella y Brandon arreglen las cosas – dijo suspirando

*STELLA*

Después de haber salido del Frutti Music llame a Ian para ver si saldríamos y así fue salimos a dar una caminata por el parque estábamos hablando de varias cosas , cuando éramos niños , cuando nos separamos , de diferentes temas se notaba raro algo oculta y quiero saberlo pero por más que lo intentaba no funcionaba eran las 6 de la tarde asique él fue a dejarme a la casa , cuando abrí me tome con una sorpresa una mesa muy arreglada para 2 personas con velas de olor , todo oscuro que solamente la única luz que había eran las velas mire a Ian y al parecer si sabía , cuando vi salir una persona era Brandon sonreírme.

¿Qué es todo esto? – dije sorprendida

Brandon: Una forma de pedir perdón a mi novia – dijo acercándose a mí

Hmp será mejor algo más grande para que te pida perdón sabes – dije volteándome molesta

Ian: Sera mejor que me llama mi bebe me llama – dijo sonriendo

Dios Ian mejor consíguete una novia – dije en burla

Ian: Mejor voltea a tu novio – dijo riendo – nos vemos Rubia – dijo alejándose

Brandon: Perdón por comportarme como un cretino – dijo mirándome

Valla al fin lo aceptas – dije cruzándome de brazos

Brandon: Lo siento no quise pero te vi que estabas hablando con Mark que me sentía muy molesto – dijo triste

Pero eso fue después, cuando llegue estabas muy a gusto con esa arpía – dije molesta

Brandon: Sabes me gustan tus celos – dijo acercándose más a mi

Pues yo no digo de mis celos – dije con una sonrisa

Brandon: Yo jamás te lastimaría ni te dejaría – dijo abrazándome de la cintura

No prometas cosas – dije desviando la mirada

Brandon: No estoy mintiendo hermosa, te amo y jamás cambiara – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Bueno confió en ti y sabes algo más – dije rodeando mis manos sobre su cuello

Brandon: Dime hermosa – dijo mirándome

Que te amo mucho – dije dándole un beso en los labios

Brandon: Sabes que yo te amo más – dijo dándome otro beso que duro un poco mas

Bueno entonces que te parece si ya comemos no he comido todo el día – dije separándome del beso

Brandon: ¿No has comido? – Dijo preocupado – pensé que Ian y tu habían comido

Bueno es un poco complicada la historia – dije levantado una mano y riéndome

Brandon: Preciosa que paso – dijo mirándome serio

Bueno veras... – Dije jugando con mis dedos nerviosa – estaba con Ian en el centro comercial comprando ropa y bueno este Ian gasto todo su dinero

Brandon: Lo llevaste a comprar ropa – dijo sorprendido – de seguro tras mucha ropa tuya

Bueno mía no – dije riendo

Brandon: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo confundido

Hice que comprara ropa para el – dije nerviosa

Brandon: Con razón cuando llegaron se estaba quejando mucho – dijo riendo

Bueno ya vamos a comer – dije sonriendo

Brandon: Bueno si me permite mi dulce novia yo cocine espero que le agrade la comida de un simple escudero enamorado de su bella princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Sabes tesoro eres mi escudero que amo mucho – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Brandon: Aunque sea un simple escudero te protegeré con mi vida – dijo dándome un beso en mi mano

Te amo mucho Brandon – dije sonrojada

Brandon: Bueno deja voy por la comida – dijo guiñándome el ojo

Después de haber comido decidimos ver una película en mi cuarto a la mitad no le prestábamos atención porque estábamos besándonos pero después se fue intensificando más y más , hasta llegar que Brandon me besaba mi cuello y lo lamia , sentía raro pero después placer hubo momentos de que el me quito mi vestido y yo su camisa. Besa sus labios y los mordía el soltaba gemidos de placer no sabíamos que estábamos haciendo pero si una cosa sí, no queríamos terminar esto, me subí a sus piernas lo besaba y lamia su cuello con delicadeza podía ver como Brandon se movía fuerte, no sé cómo hizo pero él me dejo acostada en mi casa me miraba con una sonrisa pervertida. Estábamos calientes no podía creer que estábamos haciendo pero no quería terminar.

Brandon: ¿Stella quieres hacerlo? – dijo mirándome

Si quiero ser tuya Brandon – dije asistiendo la cabeza y dándole un beso en los labios

Brandon: Entonces que así sea – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa pervertida que hizo que me sonrojada

Me quito lo que restaba de ropa y yo igual, estuvimos besándonos por un largo rato hasta que sucedió todo, gritaba de placer , el hacía movimientos rápidos al inicio eran fuertes pero después placenteros , el gritaba mi nombre cuando se movía , e igual yo gritaba más de placer , gritaba su nombre eso parecía ser música para sus oídos , cuando gritaba su nombre él se movía más rápido , el me tocaba se sentía bien que lo hiciera era mi primera vez y el del también .Jamás creí que lo haría , Brandon se portaba gentil conmigo me miraba con una sonrisa hermosa cuando se movía cuando terminamos nos acostamos realmente estábamos sudados , me recosté en su pecho y el me abrazaba con delicadeza ,nos dimos un beso dulce de amor. Realmente lo amo estos años han sido los mejores para mí, aunque no sea un príncipe para mi es más que eso, es el escudero que flecho mi corazón.

Brandon: Fue especia esta noche – dijo sonriendo

Si fue especial esta noche jamás creí que lo haríamos – dije acariciando su pecho

Brandon: Si es especial, sabes te quiero hacer una promesa – dijo parándose

¿Qué clase de promesa? – dije mirándolo confundida

Brandon: Yo Brandon te prometo que estaremos juntos por siempre – dijo levantando una mano

Yo Stella de Solaría te prometo que estaremos juntos por siempre porque te amo demasiado – dije levantando una mano

Brandon: Entonces será esta nuestra promesa de amor – dijo sonriéndome

Promesa de amor – dije dándole un beso en los labios

Brandon: Sera mejor que ya me valla ya es tarde – dijo intentando ponerse de pie

No quédate conmigo – dije haciendo una carita de perrito

Preciosa pero es tarde las chicas ya no tardan en llegar – dijo preocupado

Ándale Tesoro quédate a dormir conmigo – dije con una sonrisa

Brandon: Esta bien preciosa lo que desee mi princesa – dijo acostándose

Ese es mi novio – dije feliz mientras me recostaba en su pecho

Brandon: Que descanses Preciosa te amo – dijo cerrando los ojos

Descansa Tesoro – dije cerrando los ojos

*Mientras en otro lugar*

Unas 7 personas se encontraban en un templo destruido eso parecía por afuera pero no fue así llegaron a una habitación llena de libros viejos que cuentan mitos, leyendas y una profecía que un antiguo estaba leyendo, tenía 2 libros uno de la profecía y el otro del poder de Solaría, el segundo no contenía mucho porque no se dice mucho acerca del poder que puede tener un hada de Solaría.

Rex: Esto es aburrido – dijo quejándose dando vuelta en una habitación destrozada

Clark: Quieres callarte de por si estoy harto de tanto esperar y sales con eso – dijo molesto

Rex: Perdón si te harto – dijo serio mirándolo

Colt: Se quieren callar el amo nos matara si gritamos – dijo sentado

Horror: Al parecer está muy concentrado en esos libros que encontró – dijo tranquilo

Alexander: Pero que tanto puede tener esa hada del sol y la luna – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Rex: Es hermosa - dijo sonriendo

Horror: Al parecer alguien se enamoró de la enemiga – dijo riendo

Clark: Vamos amigo si hay que admitirlo es hermosa los rumores son ciertos – dijo orgulloso

Colt: Saben que no se pueden involucrar con el enemigo – dijo serio

Alexander: Es cierto ella es la enemiga – dijo parándose

Horror: Debo admitirlo pero ella es fuerte – dijo riendo

Rex: Te pateo el trasero amigo – dijo riendo

Horror: Quieres callarte – dijo apunto de atacarlo

Pandora: Quieren cerrar sus bocas de una vez – dijo una chica de cabello negro ojos del mismo color blanca

Clark: Que quieres pandora – dijo levantando sus manos

Pandora: No deben hacer ruido por el amo – dijo seria

Rex: Lo sabemos – dijo despreocupado

¿? : Déjalas pandora recogí la suficiente información – dijo entrando con una sonrisa

Alexander: ¿Entonces cuando atacamos mi señor? – dijo incado

¿? : Por ahora nada – dijo riendo

Clark: ¿Entonces qué haremos mi señor? – dijo sentado

¿? : Tengo un trabajo para Pandora y para Rex – dijo entre lazando dedos

Rex: Que clase de trabajo mi señor – dijo confundido

Pandora: ¿Quieres a esa Princesa? – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Colt: ¿Que planeas Pandora? – dijo serio mirándola

Pandora: Nada solamente vamos a jugar con la pequeña princesa y su novio – dijo sonriendo

Rex: Me gusta a lo que vas – dijo riendo

Horror: ¿Entonces después de eso, que va a pasar mi señor?- dijo serio

¿? : Después les daremos una bienvenida muy feliz a nuestros pequeños invitados – dijo levantándose

Clark: Sera emociónate esto – dijo caminando

Pandora: Disfrutaras el espectáculo – dijo sonriendo

Rex: No sé por qué pero me gusta – dijo feliz

Continuara…

Espero les siga gustando mi historia :3


	6. Chapter 6 Una terrible confusión

Una terrible confusión

Ya había pasado una semana desde que cierta pareja tuvo algo han estado mejores las cosas para ambos todo tranquilo, las Winx tenían mucho trabajo nunca imaginaron que tendrían mucho trabajo, en cambio los Especialistas no tenían tanto trabajo como sus novias. Ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando las Winx cerraron el lugar estaban exhaustas por atender a media cuidad. Decidieron ir a visitar a sus novios y estar con ellos un rato cuando llegaron las chicas fueron a saludar a sus novios pero se percataron que cierto castaño no estaba con ellos.

Stella: ¿Y Brandon? – dijo confundida

Sky: Está tendiendo – dijo separándose de su novia

Musa: Bueno vamos a sentarnos – dijo tranquila

Chicas: Si vamos – dijeron todas sentándose en la barra

Helio: Que raro Brandon ya debió de terminar – dijo preocupado

Sky: Es cierto – dijo mirando por todos los lados

Roxy: Stella te lo mandan – dijo llegando con un jugo

Stella: ¿Quién? – dijo confundida

¿? : Lo siento perdone mi mala educación – dijo un chico de cabello negro, alto, ojos de color miel

Bloom: ¿Disculpa quién eres? – dijo curiosa

Charlie: Mi nombre es Charlie – dijo el chico sonriendo

Stella: Gracias supongo – dijo con tono raro

Charlie: Oh por favor no piense mal – dijo preocupado

Flora: Te ves agradable – dijo mirando al chico

Charlie: Bueno so así con chicas como ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa alegre

Chicas: Gracias – dijeron todas

Se sentó aquel chico con las chicas y los chicos cuando de repente Timmy vio una escena que no parece agradable para todos.

Helio: ¿Que pasa Timmy? – dijo preocupado al ver a su a amigo sorprendido

Timmy: Creo que esto va a terminar muy mal – dijo preocupado

Sky: De que están hablando chicos – dijo confundido

Helio: Por esto – dijo apuntando donde se encontraba un cierto castaño abrazando a una chica de cabello rubio

Sky: ¿Que está haciendo Brandon? – dijo sorprendido al ver a su mejor amigo

Helio: Sera mejor que Stella no vea eso – dijo preocupando al ver a su amiga tranquila

Stella: ¿Que no vea que chicos? – dijo confundida

Los 3: De nada – dijeron nerviosos

Layla: ¿Que está haciendo Brandon con esa chica? – dijo molesta

Sky: Rayos esta se va a poner muy feo – dijo nervioso

Stella: ¿Que está haciendo Brandon con esa chica? – dijo sorprendida

Bloom: Stella – dijo mirando a su amiga

Musa: Stella no vayas a hacer una locura – dijo mirando a su amiga caminando en dirección del chico castaño

Flora: Sera mejor hacer algo, esto terminara muy mal – dijo preocupada por su amiga

Charlie: Sera mejor que valla por ella – dijo corriendo

Tecna: Esto no será bueno – dijo tapándose los ojos

Riven: Va a ver algo muy serio en esto – dijo apretando su camisa

Musa: Ni lo digas Riven – dijo tomando por accidente su mano

Roy: Sera mejor que nos quedemos aquí – dijo serio

Nex: Te apoyo amigo – dijo incomodo

Bloom: Solo espero que no acabe como yo creo – dijo incomoda

*Stella*

Al ver esa escena rompió miles depedasos mi corazón, quiero una explicación sobre esto me sentía muy enojada que rayos está pasando aquí? En qué momento mi vida amorosa dio un giro de 360 grados? Al llegar Brandon me miro confundido alado de mi estaba Charlie que llego conmigo.

¿Estás a gusto? – dije molesta

Brandon: Stella no mal pienses las cosas, ella se calló y la agarre no pienses cosas que no son – dijo con tono seguro

Valla si se iba a caer – dije molesta

Brandon: ¿Quien este chico que está contigo? – dijo molesto

Charlie: Un conocido – dijo con una sonrisa

Brandon: Puedes dejar a mi novia sola – dijo entre dientes

Charlie: No lo creo amigo, vine para que no se haga un show aquí – dijo serio

Brandon: Largo de aquí – dijo apunto de golpearlo

Sabes que mejor él y yo nos vamos, vámonos Charlie no tenemos que hacer nada aquí – dije dándome la vuelta con Charlie

Brandon: Bien si prefieres a el que a mí de acuerdo – dijo molesto

Charlie: ¿Estas bien? – dijo mirándome preocupado

Si solo quiero estar sola si no te importa – dije caminando hacia la playa

Llegue a la playa di un suspiro pesado me senté agarre mis pies con mis manos que rayos está pasando aquí? Porque Brandon estaba con aquella chica? A lo mejor pensé mal las cosas, a lo mejor fue mi culpa haberlo hecho, me siento mal, creo que Brandon tiene derecho que este enojado conmigo. Debo hablar con él y arreglar las cosas asique me pare en dirección adentro, cuando entre busque a Brandon por todos los lados cuando lo vi, vi una escena destrozadora vi cómo se estaban dando un beso, y ella me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso si me destrozo corrí de ahí y me fui a la playa llorando no sentí cuando las chicas llegaron.

Flora:¿Estas bien Stella? – dijo preocupada

Como quieres que este bien si los vi cómo se estaban besando – dije sin mirarlas

Bloom: No creo que Brandon la haya besado – dijo sentándose a mi lado

¿NO LO VISTE?! ACASO ESTAS CIEGA BLOOM? ELLOS SE BESARON, NO LE IMPORTO A BRANDON – dije gritando

Musa:Cálmate Stella no es lo que parece – dijo intentando calmarme

No puedo calmarme Musa no lo entiendes me engaño – dije llorando

Layla: Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo seria

Tecna: ¿Porque lo dices? – dijo confundida

Roxy: Por esto – dijo apuntando a una persona

Charlie: ¿Estas bien linda? – dijo acercándose a mi

No me siento como una tonta – dije ocultando mi cabeza en mis piernas

Charlie: Para mí no lo eres, eres más que eso – dijo sonriendo

¿Qué quieres decir?- dije mirándolo confundida – apenas nos conocemos

Charlie: Lo sé pero no me gusta ver a una linda chica llorar por un idiota que solo jugo con ella – dijo suave

Gracias – dije con una sonrisa

Charlie: Tranquila – dijo abrazándome

Brandon: ¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo molesto

Charlie: Si lo haces lárgate – dijo levantándose

Brandon: Es mi novia quiero hablar con ella – dijo apretando los puños

Charlie: Valla así no se trata a una dama sabes – dijo riendo

Brandon: Ya me cansaste niño bonito – dijo golpeándolo

Charlie: Te demostrare como se trata a una dama – dijo devolviéndole el golpe

BASTA! – dije gritando para que se detuvieran

Brandon: Stella- dijo mirándome

Charlie gracias por estar aquí conmigo pero si te importa quiero hablar con el – dije seria

Charlie: De acuerdo pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme – dijo con una sonrisa y se fue

Brandon: ¿Desde cuándo dejas que te abracen?- dijo enojado

Valla al parecer ahora dices que no puedo que me abrasen – dije con tono de burla

Brandon: Si es por lo que viste ella me beso, yo jamás te haría daño Stella – dijo abrazándome

Pero lo hiciste – dije separándome de el bruscamente

Brandon: Stella – dijo preocupado

Pensé que me amabas, pensé que me querías, pero fui una idiota por pensar eso – dije con una sonrisa mientras mis lágrimas caían en mi rostro

Brandon: Yo te amo Stella por favor cálmate y hablemos – dijo abrazándome

Suéltame – dije empujándolo- si esta es tu forma de amar a alguien no quiero esa forma, Brandon esto se acabo

Brandon: ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo mirándome serio

Terminamos Brandon – dije llorando – Espero que seas feliz – dije corriendo dejándolo solo

Me fui de ahí dejando a las chicas y a los demás, corrí lo más que pude llegue a casa me fui a mi habitación azote la puerta me deje caer en el piso, nunca imagine que me dañaran de esta manera, lo amaba pero como pudo hacerme esto? Tanto años juntos y ahora se fueron por la coladera, gritaba molesta como pude caer de esa manera? , recuerdo las veces que salimos, nos reíamos, las misiones que estábamos juntos luchando, cuando el me demostraba que me quiera

Pero veo que me mintieron otra vez me lastimaron primero fue Michael y ahora Brandon, el prometió que estaría conmigo me hizo una promesa.

¿DONDE QUEDO ESA PROMESA DE AMOR?- dije gritando aventando mis cosas

Solamente soy un juguete para todos, mis padres, Michael y ahora Brandon, me mintieron todos me mienten. Estoy harta, dije gritando aventando todo lo que estaba a mi vista, cuando me calme un poco me fije una fotografía que estaba rota era una Mía y de Brandon juntos, no lo soporte más y la deje caer. Decidir irme de Gardenia volvería a Magix asique con mi tome mis cosas con mi anillo me transporte al Reino de la Luna

Llegue al Reino de mi madre desde que mis padres se divorciaron, mi madre regreso al Reino de la Luna desde de que era niña mi madre me llevaba en vacaciones y me quedaba con ella un mes o dos meses con ella, cuando llegue los sirvientes no esperaban que llegara asique que llame al a una sirvienta diciéndole que llegue y que le avise a mi madre que llegue. Fui directo a mi habitación, después de arreglar mis cosas Salí de mi habitación y me directo al patio era una vista muy linda una piscina muy grande en forma de Luna, un hermoso jardín, lo que me gustaba del jardín es de que hay un árboles de flor de cerezo desde niña siempre me han gustado me sentía un poco más tranquila aunque no debí decirle eso a Brandon pero me sentía muy enojada pero por ahora no quiero estar cerca de Brandon.

Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos cuando de repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro voltee y era mi madre, alta cabello rubio, con vestido azul muy hermoso, tenía el cabello amarrado de una cola de caballo, su corona era distinta a los demás reinos que hay en toda la dimensión mágica, su corona es en forma de luna es hermosa su corona.

Se sentó mi madre a mi lado parecía preocupada se veía su rostro trate de estar bien para que no me pregunte de que había pasado, si estuviera Amore mataría a Brandon pero antes de que nos viniéramos a Gardenia las llamo ninfea para que fueran a la aldea pixie, necesito a mi pixie.

Selene: Hija no te esperaba que estés aquí – dijo sorprendida

Bueno quería ver a mi madre hace mucho que no la vengo a ver en el Reino – dije mintiendo

Selene: ¿Segura que es eso amor? – dijo incrédula

Claro madre – dije asintiendo la cabeza

Selene: Bueno confió en ti querida – dijo sonriendo – ¿y porque no vino tu pixie unida?

Antes de venir la llamaron a ella y a las demás pixies – dije encogiéndome de hombros

Selene: Bueno no importa hija ¿quieres tomar te adentro?- dijo mirándome tranquila

Me gustaría tomar el té aquí afuera mama – dije sonriendo

Selene: Bueno si es así llamare a los sirvientes para que no los traigan – dijo levantándose

Sera duro esto – dije con un suspiro

*Brandon*

¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Me sentía enojado, triste Stella termino conmigo pero esa chica me beso en ningún momento sentí nada por ella al inicio cuando empecé a andar con Stella si coqueteaba con varias chicas pero después sentí lo que es realmente amar a una persona enserio.

No culpo a Stella pero cuando esa chica pidió que yo le tomara la orden sentí una presencia extraña en ella es como si algo malo está pasando pero no sé que es , después de que Stella se fue de ahí yo quise alcanzarla pero me detuvieron las chicas me miraron preocupadas , ella es el amor de mi vida no puedo dejar que esto pase , Stella es mi luz , la mujer más hermosa que jamás había conocido , llegue con los chicos al departamento en todo el camino estaba callado no tenía ganas de nada cuando entramos al departamento vi a Ian a Max jugar muy entre nidos ni se dieron cuenta de que habíamos llegado , los chicos me hablaron pero no les tome importancia y me dirigí a mi cuarto cuando llegue azote la puerta me tire a la cama y comencé a llorar no podía creer que lo que había pasado aquí no lo entiendo , intente llamar a Stella pero no me contestaba esto es mi culpa pero mañana iré a verla para ver que estaba pasando. Tome varias cosas que Stella me había regalado varios en mi cumpleaños y en aniversarios, cuando menos supe me quede dormido.

Winx:

Ya era de mañana un nuevo día había comenzado para las chicas y para los chicos pero a excepción de un castaño que estaba deprimido, los chicos se encontraban en el departamento de las chicas que estaban preocupadas.

Sky

Me desperté de golpee porque me estaban llamando cuando vi quien me estaba marcando era Bloom no sabía porque me estaba marcando. Cuando Bloom me dijo que Stella no estaba en la casa que su habitación estaba destrozada me levante de golpe y corrí en la habitación de Brandon no me abría la puerta asique yo la abrí de golpe y lo mire sosteniendo una fotografía de ellos dos juntos estaba dormido , cuando lo desperté le conté lo que me había contado Bloom se levanto rápido y se cambio rápido y bajo las escaleras le dije que me esperara y así fue los demás igual fueron con nosotros a excepción de Max y Ian que todavía seguían dormidos .

Al llegar con las chicas nos habían contado que su habitación estaba hecha un caos y que no estaba ahí todas se veían preocupadas.

Layla: ¿A dónde se habrá ido? – dijo preocupada

Riven: ¿Cuando llegaron no se fijaron que si estaba?- dijo confundido

Musa: No cuando llegamos queríamos verla pero no quisimos que se enojara mas asique la dejamos al despertar quisimos verla en su habitación pero no abría, asique Flora abrió la puerta pero no estaba ahí su cuarto está hecha un caos –dijo triste

Riven: Tranquila estará bien – dijo abrazando a musa

Brandon: Esto es mi culpa –dijo golpeándose la cabeza

Vamos Brandon no es tu culpa – dije intentando animarlo

Brandon: No lo entiendes Stella se fue por mi culpa – dijo molesto

Bloom: Pero esto es extraño – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cara

Nex: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo levantando la ceja

Tecna: Cuando íbamos en camino a casa vimos a ese chico Charlie caminando pero se veía diferente – dijo seria

Helio: ¿Cómo diferente? – dijo confundido

Roxy: Cuando lo vimos no vestía de pantalón y camisa, vestía de una manera diferente – dijo preocupada

Roy: ¿Creen que algo trama? – dijo serio

Timmy: Puede ser pero a no estar seguros debemos saber donde se encuentra Stella – dijo serio

Brandon: Hablando de eso cuando esa chica que estaba ayer, sentí rara su presencia – dijo más tranquilo

Bloom: ¿Como rara? – dijo preocupada

Brandon: Cuando estaba con ella pude ver que en su brazo derecho tenía una pulsera pero no pude ver de qué era – dijo serio

Tecna: Puede ser que haya sido un plan para que ustedes hayan terminado – dijo mirando su computadora

Puede ser pero no tenemos pruebas – dije serio

Flora: Espero que Stella este bien – dijo preocupada

Amore: ¿Como que Stella este bien? Dijo confundida

Layla: Amore, ¿chicas como están?- dijo nerviosa

Tecna: ¿No que estarían una semana más en la aldea pixie?- dijo sorprendida

Digit: No Ninfea nos dijo que ya nos podríamos ir , asique fuimos a Alfea pero no a encontrarlas le preguntamos a Faragonda donde estaban nos dijo que estaban aquí en Gardenia- dijo tranquila

Chatta: Musa te tenemos una sorpresa – dijo emocionada

Musa: ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Lockette: Bueno veras hay alguien que quiere verte – dijo cubriendo una pixie

Tune: Que malas educadas son – dijo seria

Chicas: Tune! – dijeron gritando

Layla: No lo puedo creer Tune estas aquí – dijo feliz

Musa: No lo puedo creer mi pixie – dijo abrazando a su pixie

Valla están son sorpresas para hoy – dije sorprendido

Amore: Ahora si quiero saber donde esta Stella –dijo seria

Bloom: Lo que pasa es que –dijo nerviosa –ella se fue

Chatta: ¿A dónde se fue? – dijo volteando por todos los lados

Riven: Bueno ayer Julieta termino con Romeo –dijo apuntando a Brandon

Lockette: ¿Stella termino con Brandon?- dijo sorprendida

Amore: ¿Que le hiciste Brandon? –dijo molesta

Brandon: Veras ayer una chica me beso y Stella lo vio intente explicarle lo que había pasado pero no me dejo explicarle asique me termino – dijo desviando la mirada

Pixies: Que! – dijeron gritando

Amore: TE VOY A MATAR BRANDON! – dijo gritando molesta sacando con su magia un cuchillo

ESPERA! – dije deteniéndola

Roy: Bueno serás el único que te quiere matar amigo – dijo tranquilo

Ian: No es la única – dijo enojado

Volteamos todos y puede ver a Ian corriendo hacia nosotros golpeando a Brandon se veía muy molesto al parecer ya se entero de lo que paso, los chicos intentamos separar a Ian de Brandon pero por más que lo separamos no funcionaba hasta que llego Max y golpeo a Ian y lo sujeto y lo azoto contra la pared parecía estar enojado Max, pero poco después Ian se calmo pude ver a Brandon que no le importo que lo hayan golpeado

Ian: Creí que la cuidarías – dijo con la vista en el suelo

Flora: Ian – dijo preocupada mirándolo

Ian: CREI QUE LA CUIDARIAS ¿PORQUE?- dijo gritando

Brandon: YO AMO A STELLA NO LO ENTIENDES ME TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA- dijo molesto

Max: Sera mejor que te calmes Ian así no arreglaras las cosas – dijo sujetándolo serio

Ian: Déjame idiota – dijo separándose

Sera mejor que todos nos calmemos y hablemos – dije serio mirando a todos

Bloom: Así no resolveremos nada – dijo tranquila

Ian: Tienes razón – dijo tranquilo – lo siento por haberte golpeado

Brandon: Tranquilo- dijo sonriendo

Amore: Bueno ya que estamos más tranquilos – dijo más tranquila

Flora: ¿Donde estará Stella?- dijo mirando a todos

Ian: Esta en Alfea ahora – dijo poniéndose de pie

¿Cómo que está en Alfea? – dije confundido

Max: Cuando estábamos en el departamento Ian le hablo a Stella y Stella le dijo que estaba con su madre pero después en la tarde ser iría a Alfea – dijo despreocupado

Layla: Entonces vallamos a Alfea – dijo con ánimos

Riven: Es cierto chicos se nos olvidado que dentro de una semana tenemos que regresar a Fontana Roja – dijo serio

Timmy: Es cierto Saladino nos había dicho que debemos estar ahí presentes – dijo preocupado

Tecna: ¿De qué están hablando? – dijo confundida

Helio: No recuerdan que cada año la escuela hace un festival que debemos demostrar nuestras habilidades- dijo tranquilo

Bloom: Es cierto pero que quieren decir que Alfea también participa – dijo preocupada

Tranquila Bloom – dijo tomándola de la mano

Musa: Entonces tenemos que dar un espectáculo – dijo sonriendo

Tune: No se olviden de Stella – dijo seria

Roxy: Bueno que esperamos, volvamos a Alfea – dijo parándose

¿Pero y tus padres Roxy? – dije preocupado

Roxy: Tranquilos les explicare además yo tengo que volver por mis clases – dijo tranquila

Roy: Bueno si ya esta decidió será mejor ir al departamento e ir por nuestras cosas – dijo tranquilo

Nex: Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos y preparemos la nave

Brandon: Que esperamos vámonos tengo que arreglar las cosas con Stella – dijo decidido

Winx : Después de que los chicos se fueron del departamento de las chicas , 1 hora habían terminaron hablaron con Klaus explicándole que volverían , ya en la nave todos estaban hablando excepto un chico que se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos.

*Brandon*

Todos estaban en la nace hablando , reían , pero yo no me preocupaba que Stella no me perdone ,enserio yo jamás la engañaría yo de verdad la amo jamás jugaría con ella , ella es mi luz , mi inspiración , mi alegría entera cuando supe que ella era una princesa convencí a Sky que me dejara ser príncipe para impresionarla y acepto y hacia fue pasando el tiempo , pero después ella descubrió que no era un príncipe que era un simple escudero pero aun así me acepto tal y como soy , no le importo que no fuera un príncipe cuando me lo dijo me sentía feliz porque ella es la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida cada vez que hablan de ella o solo pronuncian su nombre la veo sonreír de una manera que solo a mi lo hace.

Con el paso del tiempo le agarre más cariño a Stella ahora si podía decir que la amo con todo mi corazón, la amo, cada vez que paso momentos con ella son mágicos y especiales, cada que veo su sonrisa me dan más motivos de enamorarme de ella de las formas más cursis que hagan.

No sentí cuando Bloom se sentó a mi lado me miro tranquila y yo solo la mire con una mirada triste

Bloom: Tranquilo yo se que estarán de nuevo juntos – dijo sonriendo

Lo sé hare todo lo posible e imposible para que estemos juntos de nuevo – dije con firmeza

Bloom: Yo lo sé porque el amor que le tienes a Stella es más fuerte que cualquier barrera – dijo feliz

Gracias Bloom Stella tiene suerte de tener una gran amiga como tu – dije tranquilo

Timmy: Bueno chicas ya hemos llegado – dijo aterrizando la nave

Bien – dije sonriendo una vez que se abrió la puerta de la nave me fui corriendo a buscar a Stella en su habitación pero no la encontré asique corrí por toda la escuela de hadas pero no la encontré cuando finalmente había perdido la esperanza vi aquel cabello rubio tan hermoso y largo que me había flechado la mire que estaba sentada en el césped camine hacia ella, Stella alzo la vista y me miro parecía que estaba sorprendida de verme.

Stella: ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mirándome fríamente

Vine a hablar contigo – dije acercándome hacia ella

Stella: No tenemos nada de qué hablar – dijo molesta

Por favor Stella déjame explicarte lo que paso – dije preocupado

Stella: EXPLICAR QUE? ¿QUE ME ENGAÑASTE? ¿QUE JUGASTE CONMIGO? – dijo gritándome

Jamás jugaría contigo – dije abrazándola

Stella: Pero lo hiciste Brandon – dijo separándose de mi

Stella por favor yo te amo crees que te cambiaria claro que no tu eres mi luz – dije mirándola

Stella: Ya no se en que creer – dijo abrazando sus piernas

Preciosa recuerdas cuando me descubriste que no era príncipe – dije mirándola tranquilo

Stella: ¿Que tiene que ver eso ahora?- dijo mirándome

Si tiene que ver porque cuando me descubriste me sentía mal, pensaba en lo peor que ya no saldríamos pero me aceptaste tal y como soy – dije con una sonrisa

Stella: No sé qué decir me siento mal – dijo triste

Recuerdas cuando si tu estas mal yo te animare? – dije acariciando su mejilla

Stella: Ya no quiero sufrir mas – dijo sacando pequeñas lagrimas

No llores no me gusta verte llorar – dije preocupado

Stella: Te amo pero con todo lo que ha pasado me siento mal – dijo abrazándome

Tranquila jamás te dejare eras la princesa más hermosa en todo el mundo – dije separándome de ella y la mire su rostro tan bello

Stella : Brandon.. Yo – no pudo terminar cuando sintió mis labios sobre los suyos

Estuvimos haci por un buen rato ella no puso objeción ni nada se dejo pude sentir sus lindos y suaves labios, esos labios tan dulces que solamente a mi me tienen fascinado, cuando ella se separo me miro y me abrazo tan fuerte como si quisieran que la protegieran y eso hare desde un inicio me prometí protegerla con mi vida y eso hare porque la amo.

Pude ver sus lindos ojos miel que derriten a cualquier persona con tan solo verlos, pero solamente a mi me tiene loco, ella pudo notar cuando la mire y se sonrojo y voltio rápidamente a otro lado, no pude aguantar reír por eso.

¿Entonces Stella me dejas cuidarte y amarte más que nadie en este mundo?- dije mirándola

Stella: No será fácil convencerme sabes – dijo mirándome

Preciosa sabes que hare todo lo imposible por hacer que me dejes amarte y cuidarte – dije guiñándole el ojo

Stella: Suena algo tentador – dijo con una sonrisa me tiene atado

Mmm si te doy un beso significa que si? – dije acercándome a ella

Stella: No lo sé – dijo quitándose

¿Porque no? – dije haciendo un puchero

Stella: Porque tengo que hacer varias cosas – dijo parándose

¿Como cuáles? – dije curioso

Stella: Bueno veras tengo una cita importante – dijo corriendo

¿ CITA?! – dije sorprendido

Stella: Adios! – dijo corriendo aun mas

STELLA ESPERA – dije corriendo con más fuerza pero no la alcance

Cuando llegue a la escuela busque con la mirada donde estaba Stella pero no la encontré cuando estaba a punto de ir donde estaba su habitación me detuvieron vi quien me detuvo y vi a Sky parecía tranquilo y atrás de ellos venían los demás chicos parecían contentos.

Sky: Ya es hora de irnos Brandon – dijo tranquilo

Pero yo tengo que buscar a Stella – dije serio

Timmy: Tranquilo no la encontramos y dijo que vería a las chicas y nos conto que paso entre tú y ella – dijo tranquilo

Pero debo hablar con ella – dije molesto

Helio: Ya será dentro de una semana – dijo sonriendo

UNA SEMANA? – dije gritando

Riven: Recuerda que ahora que volvimos Saladino nos pondrá a entrenar por lo del festival y también las chicas deben practicar – dijo serio

Pero ella me dijo que tenía una cita importante! – dije enojado

Nex: Si su cita será con la belleza – dijo riendo

¿Belleza? – dije confundido

Roy: Si nos dijo que su cita es la belleza ya hombre no te preocupes – dijo riendo a carcajadas

Diablos pensé que algún chico la había invitado si era así me pondría como loco – dije suspirando

Max: No lo dudes – dijo llegando

Sky: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo confundido

Ian: Cuando lleguemos a Fontana Roja sabrán a lo que dijo Max – dijo tranquilo

Roy: Esto me suena a celos en el aire – dijo tranquilo

Riven: Y a muerte – dijo riendo

No molestes Riven – dije gruñendo

Helio: Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos mi tio me dijo que ya nos esperan para que mañana practiquemos

Todos : De acuerdo- asentimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la nave y partimos hacia Fontana Roja

Con las chicas

Stella: Ya les dije perdón – dijo seria

Amore: Con un simple perdón no arreglas nada – dijo molesta mirando a su hada

Tune: Fue muy descortés lo que hiciste Stella – dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta

Stella: Si ya dejan de estar enojadas – dijo mirando a tune

Bloom: Pudiste habernos llamado – dijo seria

Stella: Lo siento – dijo nerviosa

Layla: Como dijo Amore con un simple perdón no arreglas nada – dijo molesta

Flora: Ya chicas ya no es momento de enojarnos con Stella – dijo tranquila

Musa: Lo bueno que estas bien y estés aquí – dijo tranquila

Stella: Gracias Flora – dijo sonriendo

Tecna: Bueno chicas ya que Stella ya nos explico, que paso entre tú y brandon – dijo mirando a su amiga

Stella: Bueno cuando estábamos afuera en el jardín brandon me beso y me dijo muchas cosas muy bonitas – dijo antes de seguir hablando

Chatta: ¿Ya regresaron?- dijo emocionada

Stella: Todavía no – dijo jugando con sus dedos

Layla: Hasta cuando vas a dejar que sufra el pobre – dijo riendo

Stella: Pues no me explico lo que pasaba – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Todas: Stella! – dijeron molestas

Stella: Bueno me tiene que recuperar – dijo con orgullo

Tecna: Nunca cambias – dijo suspirando

Musa: Tienes toda la razón Tecna – dijo apoyando a su amiga

Stella: Bueno cuando me dijo todas esas cosas recordé en ese instante a Charlie – dijo pensativa

Bloom: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo curiosa

Stella: Verán cuando me dejaron sola con él, él me abrazo pude sentir una presencia en el , como diferente – dijo seria

Flora. ¿Quieres decir que algo en él?- dijo preocupada

Lockette: Creen que sean un peligro chicas – dijo sentada en el hombro de su hada

Layla: No se ustedes chicas cuando estuvo con nosotras ese día en el Frutti Music Bar pude ver sus ojos y recordé a alguien que los tenía ese color – dijo seria

Tune: Entonces es un peligro – dijo preocupada

Musa: Tranquila no dejaremos que nada pase – dijo abrazando a su hada

Digit: Bueno ya que Stella va a perdonar a Brandon será mejor ir a dormir – dijo mirando su agenda electrónica

Stella: Ahora si me permiten mi sueño de belleza es importante – dijo caminando a su habitación

*Stella*

Deje a las chicas y a las pixies en el sofá la verdad estoy cansada y quería dormir Amore me siguió y con su magia hizo aparecer su cama yo me dirigí a mi armario y saque mi pijama me la puse, me lave los dientes y me recosté en la cama gire y vi una foto de brandon la verdad cuando me dijo eso me sentí bien la verdad no se qué haría sin mi tesoro, quizás algo anda mal por aquí pero no se que será bueno. Me acosté finalmente y vi Amore domir tranquilamente.

Estaba a punto de dormir cuando un sonido sonó mire y era mi celular mire quien era que me ande mandando mensaje y vi que era de brandon.

Descansa Preciosa

Att : Brandon

Sonreí al ver el mensaje de brandon, la verdad si lo perdone pero quiero ver que me recupere lo amo es mi escudero más lindo que haya visto. Deje el celular y me dormi.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Un día de Práctica

WINX

Ya era de día, un día estresado para las winx y para los especialistas se acercaba un concurso en 2 semanas tenían que practicar mucho para impresionar a todos. También ya ha pasado unos días desde que Stella y Brandon arreglaron sus cosas las chicas se encontraban desayunando tranquilas hablando de cómo impresionar a todos ese día en Fontana Roja.

Layla: Chicas que emoción nos quedan 2 semanas! – dijo emocionada

Flora: Es cierto ya falta poco para el día del concurso – dijo amablemente

Tecna: Pero no olviden que irán nuestros padres a vernos – dijo sonriendo

Bloom: Es cierto ya quiero que llegue ese día para que estén mis padres – dijo emocionada

Musa: Es cierto yo quiero que mi padre me vea cantar de nuevo – dijo feliz

Roxy: También yo pero solo para ver – dijo sonriendo

Layla: ¿No estás feliz Stella de que tus padres vendrán? – dijo mirando a su amiga

Stella: He si lo estoy – dijo agachando la mirada

Bloom: ¿ Estás bien Stella? – dijo preocupada

Stella: Si lo estoy solo recordé algo – dijo mintiendo

Musa: ¿Oye porque no cantas para ese día para tus padres? – dijo mirando a su amiga sonriendo

Stella: Lo siento pero no puedo – dijo algo nostálgico

Flora: ¿Segura que estas bien? – dijo seria

Stella: Claro que lo estoy Flora – dijo seria, mientras que sacaba su celular – lo siento pero debo hacer una llamada nos vemos en el salón de baile chicas

Tecna: Algo tiene – dijo seria volteando a sus amigas

Roxy: Es cierto ¿Porque se pone así cuando le dijeron de sus padres? – dijo confundida

Layla: No nos gusta hablar mucho de eso Roxy – dijo negando la cabeza

Roxy: ¿Porque? – dijo sorprendida

Flora: Sus padres se divorciaron desde hace muchos años, no le gusta hablar sobre ese tema – dijo triste

Roxy: Oh no no lo sabía – dijo preocupada

Bloom: Tranquila – dijo brindándole una sonrisa a su amiga

Layla: Bueno chicas será mejor ir a ensayar la coreografía – dijo levantándose

Musa: Tenemos que impresionar a todos – dijo con orgullo

Roxy: Lo siento chicas pero no podre ir con ustedes tengo clase en 10 minutos –dijo nerviosa

Flora: Tranquila después nos vemos – dijo sonriendo

Tecna: Bueno es hora de irnos – dijo sonriendo

Todas: Adiós Roxy! – dijeron todas caminando

Roxy: Nos vemos después chicas! – dijo gritando

Mientras con Stella

Stella: ¿ES EN SERIO NOVA- dijo gritando

Nova: Es cierto eso me apareció en la Tv anoche – dijo mirando un libro

Stella: Increíble! – dijo gritando con sus manos en alto

Nova: Bueno Stella será mejor que vayas a ver una Tv en unos minutos mas – dijo levitándose

Stella: ¿Porque lo dices? – dijo molesta

Nova: Para lo que va a pasar – dijo tranquila

Stella: Genial – dijo molesta cruzando brazos

Nova: Nos vemos Princesa – dijo sonriendo

Stella: Valla esto será increíble – dijo haciendo un puchero caminando a un salón

Mientras en Fontana Roja

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala de descanso habían entrenado muy duro toda la mañana sin parar, decidieron darse un descanso pequeño todos se encontraban haciendo cosas diferentes, otros estaban leyendo , otros en la computadora , otros ejercitándose , otros viendo forma de ganar todos se encontraban tranquilos pero llego una cierta persona sorprendida prendiendo la TV que dejaron todos curiosos y confundidos a la vez.

Ian: ¿Qué te pasa Max? – dijo serio mirando a su amigo

Max: Creo esto te debe interesar mucho amigo – dijo cambiando los canales

Riven: Viejo que te sucede – dijo serio cruzando brazos

Sky: No lo sé parece que esto será raro – dijo caminando al sillón

Max: SILENCIO! – dijo gritando para que todos se callaran

Timmy: Sera mejor sentándonos – dijo caminando

Brandon: Te apoyo – dijo confundido

Ya había empezado ''El chisme Magix `` todos miraron confundidos a su cierto amigo de cabello gris pero no pudieron decirle algo porque una chica ya había empezado a hablar.

Hola Magix – dijo una chica de cabello rojo, ojos azules sentada en un sillón

Qué tal se la están pasando Magix – dijo un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azules

Bueno verán en el anterior capitulo hablábamos de las relaciones que han tenido nuestra realeza en nuestra Dimensión Mágica- dijo la chica

En el capitulo hablamos de la Princesa de la Princesa de Domino – dijo el chico sonriendo

Ahora hablaremos de la hermosa Princesa de Solaria, Stella – dijo la chica apareciendo una foto de Stella

Como verán años atrás la Princesa Stella y el Príncipe Nick de Kalisto tuvieron una relación muy candente – dijo el chico riendo

Es cierto amigo – dijo la chica riendo – hace mucho que no se hablaba de los príncipes mas codiciados de toda la Dimensión Mágica

No hay que olvidar cuando lo sorprendimos al Príncipe Nick en Magix – dijo mostrando un video

Video:

Hey príncipe Nick – dijo un periodista

Dime que tengo asuntos reales que atender – dijo el príncipe sonriendo

Es cierto que todavía sigues sintiendo algo por la Princesa Stella – dijo otro periodista

Amigo esas cosas ya no se preguntan – dijo el Príncipe riendo

Vamos Príncipe díganos – dijo otro periodista

Bueno siendo sincero es una de las princesas más hermosas que hay – dijo el príncipe sonriendo orgulloso

¿Si tuvieras una oportunidad de regresar con la Princesa de Solaria lo harías?- dijo el primer periodista

Sincero no lo sé, tal vez si o tal vez no – dijo sonriendo- uno nunca sabe que puede pasar

Pero es cierto que cuando salías con la princesa la amabas – dijo el segundo periodista

Eso nunca se puede decir en público amigo – dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del periodista

No espera príncipe! – dijeron todos los periodistas al ver que aquel príncipe se iba

Termino del video

Valla el Príncipe Nick es encantador – dijo la chica sonriendo

Es el mejor Príncipe de toda la Dimensión Magica – dijo el chico riendo

No olvides que de los mejores Reinos que tenemos son: Solaria, Eraklyon, Domino, Kalisto – dijo la chica mostrando imágenes de los reinos

No olvides al los príncipes y a las princesas de cada reino – dijo la chica apuntando con su dedo al chico

Es cierto pero el reino mas codiciado de todos es Solaria – dijo el chico cruzando sus pies

Es cierto la princesa Stella es la más hermosa dicen que la relación más larga que ha tenido es con el increíble príncipe de kalisto – dijo la chica con tono soñador

Y la pareja que se cree que se iba a casar – dijo el chico con una sonrisa malvada

Es cierto! – dijo la chica emocionada

Bueno será todo por El chisme Magix – dijo el chico aplaudiendo

Para el siguiente episodio seguiremos hablando de la princesa de solaria y el príncipe de kalisto – dijo la chica despidiéndose

Nos vemos – dijeron ambos

Al termino del video todos se quedaron sorprendidos por ver aquel programa, todos se miraron sorprendidos un cierto chico castaño estaba que le hervía la sangre por ver eso.

Helio: Valla eso fue – dijo incomodo

 _Nex: Sorprendente – dijo riendo_

Riven: Quien lo diría – dijo riéndose en el sillón

Sky: Brandon – dijo mirando a su amigo enojado

Brandon: ¿ Qué le pasa a ese idiota? – dijo apretando los puños

Timmy: Brandon tranquilízate – dijo intentando calmar a su amigo

Brandon: ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESE IDIOTA RESPONDIO ESO? – dijo gritando

Ian: Valla Nick hace mucho que no lo veía – dijo suspirando

Max: Es cierto hace años que ya no lo vemos – dijo alado de su amigo

Roy: ¿Lo conocen? – dijo mirando a ambos

Ian: Pues sinceramente si – dijo desviando la mirada

Sky: ¿Porque no lo dijeron ates de que viéramos ese programa? – dijo serio

Ian: A mí ni me metan – dijo molesto

Riven: Al parecer a Brandon casi todos le gustan a su chica – dijo riendo

Brandon: No estoy para tus estúpidas bromas Riven – dijo mirando molesto

Max: Al parecer Stella lo ha de haber visto – dijo susurrando a su amigo alado

Ian: Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Helio: Ya Brandon cálmate así no ganas nada, además eres su novio que ya lleva casi 6 años con ella – dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro

Roy: Es cierto viejo, eres su novio no debes de preocuparte – dijo tranquilo

Riven: A menos que la quiera recuperar – dijo tranquilo

Nex: Riven no creo que eso ayude – dijo serio

Riven: ¿Qué? Solamente dije mi punto de vista nada más – dijo molesto

Sky: Tienen razón Brandon será mejor que te tranquilices Stella te ama jamás regresaría con Nick – dijo sonriendo

Brandon: Sera mejor seguir entrenando – dijo serio caminando

Timmy: Creo que está muy enojado – dijo suspirando

Max: Bueno mucho descanso pero nos quedan 2 semanas para el festival de aquí – dijo levándose

Ian: Tienes razón será mejor preparnos – dijo tranquilo

Nex: Bueno a entrenar – dijo sonriendo

Con las Winx

Despees de haber dado un pequeño descanso de tanto bailar, las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que su cierta amiga rubia ha estado rara desde que llego.

Bloom: Stella ¿qué pasa? – dijo preocupada al ver a su amiga sentada

Stella: No es nada – dijo mintiendo

Amore: Sabes que no es verdad – dijo negando con la cabeza

Stella: Es solo que – dijo mirando el suelo

Flora: Stella sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras – dijo apoyando sus manos sobre ella

Stella: Gracias chicas pero estaré bien – dijo con una sonrisa

Bloom: De acuerdo confiamos en ti – dijo brindándole una sonrisa a su amiga

Musa: Sera mejor seguir practicando ya casi nos sale – dijo sonriendo

Tecna: Es cierto – dijo feliz

Chatta: Bueno que esperan – A BAILAR! – dijo gritando

Todas las chicas rieron al ver a la pixie decir eso, todas asintieron y siguieron bailando ( así en la 5 temporada en el capítulo 25).

Al termino de practicar casi todas las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones con sus pixies pero cierta chica rubia se quedo, se miro al espejo suspiro su pixie unida la miro preocupada pero ella le brindo una sonrisa. Hizo 2 pasos hacia atrás con su magia hizo aparecer una grabadora y con un chasqueo de sus dedos comenzó la música ella escogió una canción clásica de FLY – Intocables, y comenzó a bailar ballet. Cada paso, cada salto, cada giro lo hacía muy magnifico solamente bailaba para relajarse y quitarse todo a su alrededor al termino de bailar alguien aplaudió giro a ver quien estaba aplaudiendo y vio a su amigo Barbao sonriendo.

Barbao: Bailaste estupendo Princesa – dijo brindándole una sonrisa

Stella: Gracias Barbao pensé que estabas en Fontana Roja entrenando con los chicos – dijo confundida

Barbao: Es cierto pero ellos lo están haciendo bien y quise venir a dar una vuelta por aquí – dijo sonriendo

Amore: Bailaste increíble Stella – dijo que estaba sentada en el hombro de su hada

Stella: Gracias Amore – dijo dándole un beso

Barbao: ¿Bailaras con tus amigas para el festival?- dijo curioso

Stella: Si bailare con las chicas pero será diferente a lo que baile ahorita – dijo sonriendo

Barbao: He escuchado que tu amiga Musa cantara aparte – dijo serio

Stella: Si le va a cantar a su papa – dijo desviando la mirada

Amore: Yo le digo que cante y aparte baile para sus padres pero no quiere – dijo cruzando brazos y haciendo un puchero

Barbao: Deberías hacerlo suena divertido – dijo con tono suave

Stella: No – dijo molesta – no quiero

Barbao: Seria especial para tus padres Princesa – dijo algo serio

Stella: No, no quiero hacerlo – dijo molesta – ellos nunca le importa sobre lo que hago para ellos solamente les importa su dichosos reinos

Amore: No es así tus papas te aman Stella – dijo preocupada

Stella: O acaso dime Barbao ellos se han presentado en mis presentaciones – dijo seria mirando a su amigo del bastón

Barbao: Sabes que ellos tienen muchos deberes reales – dijo suspirando

Stella: PERO DIME LES IMPORTA MAS SUS TONTOS ASUNTOS REALES QUE NI SIQUIERA LES IMPORTO YO! – dijo gritando

Amore: Cálmate Stella – dijo abrazando a su hada

Barbao: Sabes que no es así ellos te han animado en varias cosas – dijo mirándola- por ejemplo cuando pudiste poner en control que volviera el sol

Stella: Pero sabes algo, ellos ni siquiera reconocieron mi logro por ellos solamente pelearon – dijo molesta

Amore: Ya Stella – dijo con voz suave

Barbao: Se que algún día dejaran sus deberes y apreciaran lo que haces hacia el mundo – dijo brindándole una sonrisa

Stella : No lo creo – dijo negando la cabeza – solamente cuando algo me pase ellos están ahí pero después ya no están..

Barbao: Sonríe princesa las princesas no deben estar triste – dijo animándola

Stella: Sera mejor que me vaya a mi habitación a descansar – dijo suspirando

Barbao: Como dese su alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Amore: Nos vemos Barbao – dijo despidiéndose

Barbao: Adiós pequeña – dijo despidiéndose

Barbao: Pero antes de que se valla alteza debería tomar mi propuesta en que tocara ese día o bailara- dijo antes de que se valla Stella

Stella: Ya sabes mi respuesta – dijo enfrente de la puerta antes de salir

Después de decir aquello Stella y Amore se fueron dejando solo a Barbao que solo miraba la puerta dio un suspiro y camino hasta la puerta con arte de magia se teles transporto a Fontana Roja donde veía a los chicos seguir entrenado.

Al llegar Stella y Amore vio que toda la habitación estaba oscura, todas las chicas estaban dormidas no se dieron cuenta que se quedaron muy tarde practicando y hablando con Barbao, caminaron a la habitación Amore fue la primera en quedarse dormida rápidamente mientras Stella miraba el techo pensativa en lo que había dicho hace rato sin más se quedo dormida pero algo malo ocurría en sus sueños, maldad eso veía

 _Stella – dijo una persona encapuchada_

 _Stella: ¿Quién eres? ¿ y dónde estoy? – dijo mirando a la persona que tenía en frente_

 _Tienes que tener cuidado con el – dijo mirando a la chica_

 _Stella: ¿De quién? – dijo confundida_

 _Tú tienes algo muy poderoso que nadie lo tiene y que solo él lo quiere – dijo mostrando una esfera verde_

 _Stella: ¿Quien? – dijo mirando a la persona_

 _Cuídalo – dijo la persona desapareciendo_

 _Stella: ESPERA NO TE VALLAS! – dijo corriendo_

 _Después de aquello Stella corría y corría pero no podía alcanzar oír las voces que la llamaban , hubo un punto de que se detuvo y miro que todo se oscurecía al ver eso ella apareció una esfera de luz iluminado un poco , pero después ocurrió lo peor para ella , vio que todo a su alrededor se puso rojo , al ver enfrente vio la escena más horrible que jamás olvidara , fue la vez que lo vio morir enfrente de sus ojos y después como esa persona la veía y sonreía al ver a esa niña de 7 años llorando y asustada esa persona creó una esfera roja y ataco a esa niña pero algo detuvo ese ataque esa niña brillaba dejando ciegos a todos , pero después de eso , pasaron de cómo esa niña ha sido lastimada sus padres discuentiendo , sus amigos ofendéosla , muchas cosas_

Stella despertó de golpe, veía sus manos temblar del miedo ese sueño ha sido el más malo para ella y el mas sorpréndete hubo un momento de ese sueño que no recordaba pero ahí apareció, toco su frente y sintió sudor giro y vio a su pixie dormir tranquilamente.

Miro a su alrededor dio un suspiro asique se sentó vio sus manos temblar no podía creer que estaba pasando , si recordaba de cómo lo vio morir pero jamás había recordado que esa persona lo había atacado había algo mas en ella que debía saber y tenía que hacerlo , se puso de pie saco su anillo y se telestranporto a Fontana Roja donde estaba su amigo Barbao camino donde se quedaba a descansar tenia suerte que le había dicho en que cuarto se quedaba , con mucho cuidado toco la puerta al no poder tener respuesta , volvió a tocar en la última abrió dejando ver a su amigo apenas audible. Su amigo sorprendido al ver que estaba aquí la miro tenía una cara de miedo

Barbao: Princesa ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas?- dijo sorprendido

Stella: Necesito preguntarte algo Barbao – dijo nerviosa

Barbao: ¿Que sucede? – dijo confundido

Stella: El día que mataron a Michael, ¿alguien me at- ataco? – dijo nerviosa

Barbao: ¿Que quieres decir? – dijo nervioso

Stella: Por favor Barbao necesito saberlo ese día que ocurrió alguien quiso atacarme – dijo seria

Barbao: No princesa el día que paso eso nadie la quiso hacer daño – dijo serio

Stella: Creo que es solo mi imaginación – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cara

Barbao: ¿Porque lo dices Stella? – dijo mirándola

Stella: Por nada descuida, lo siento si vine de esta manera – dijo culpable

Barbao: Descuida princesa no pasa nada será mejor que regrese a la escuela – dijo brindándole una sonrisa

Stella: Nos vemos Barbao – dijo despidiéndose hizo aparecer su cetro y se fue

Al llegar Stella a su habitación vio a su pixie unida dormir tranquilamente pensaba en lo que paso en su sueño pero después negó con la cabeza.

Stella: Debo estar alucinando – dijo mirando su ventana

Cayó la noche tranquilamente para la mayoría pero para una cierta chica no , seguía teniendo sueños extraños que eran de ese día y de algunos sobre aquel persona encapuchada que le decía cosas , ya había amanecido todas las estudiantes de Alfea se encontraban en sus clases mientras que otras estaban en la sala platicando de varias cosas.

*Musa*

Nos encontrábamos en el sala casi todas porque cierta amiga nuestra se encontraba en su sueño de belleza como siempre , casi siempre se despierta tarde pero bueno así es nuestra amiga rubia , me encontraba sentada en el sillón con mi guitarra estaba componiendo una canción para cantar ese día en el concurso , pero para mí en mi opinión no me importaba el concurso solamente quería cantar para mi papa hace varios años lo hice pero Stormy ataco a mi papa pero ahora yo se que nadie podrá arruinar mi momento solamente quería cantar como mi mama me cantaba a mi desde niña , Bloom estaba jugando con Kiko y con Lockette , Flora estaba alimentando sus plantas junto con Chatta , Tecna estaba jugando con Digit un nuevo juego que trajeron desde Gardenia , Layla estaba ejercitándose , Piff bueno ella dormía como siempre.

Estoy feliz desde que Tune regreso, extrañaba a mi pixie unida aunque a veces me regañe que para un dama varias cosas son malas pero no me importaba después de todo así quiero a mi pixie estaba tranquila tocando mi guitarra cuando de repente sonó mi celular y vi que era un mensaje de Roy diciéndome que valla con él a dar un paseo en Magix, desde que termine con Riven me sentía mal todavía quiero a Riven y lo extraño pero no quiero insistir y además el se la pasando mas en sus enteramientos , saque esos pensamientos y le conteste el mensaje a Roy diciéndole que si acepto salir con él en la tarde pude notar quelas chicas me miraban con una sonrisa

Layla: ¿Quien te mensaje a musa? – dijo sonriendo

Es Roy me invito a salir hoy en la tarde a dar un paseo – dije tranquila

Tecna: Valla al parecer alguien saldrá nuevamente – dijo riendo

Bloom: Es cierto Tecna – dijo apoyando a Tecna

Solamente iremos a dar un paseo, solo somos amigos – dije negando la cabeza

Flora: Pero aun así puede ser una forma que puedas llegar algo con Roy – dijo brindándome una sonrisa

Chatta: Es cierto – dijo apoyando a su hada

Tune: Chicas no sean tan insistentes – dijo seria

Digit: Al parecer Musa tiene un problema – dijo mirando su computadora

Lockette: ¿De qué hablas?- dijo confundida

Amore: De que todavía siente sentimientos por Riven – dijo acercándose

Amore eso no es cierto – dije un poco nerviosa – es solo que

Flora: Tranquila Musa – dijo abrazándome

Bloom: Somos amigas te comprendemos y te apoyaremos eres una Winx y siempre estaremos para apoyarte – dijo sonriéndome

Gracias chicas son las mejores – dije sonriendo a todas

Layla: Oye Amore ¿a qué hora despertara Stella?- dijo mirando a la pequeña pixie

Amore: No lo sé – dijo negando con la cabeza – al parecer no durmió muy bien

Flora: Eso es raro – dijo mirando a las chicas

Bloom: Sera mejor que vaya a verla – dijo poniéndose de pie

Tranquila Bloom de seguro estuvo toda la noche admirándose en su espejo – dije tranquila

Tecna: Pero aun así a estas horas ya esta despierta y quejándose que ya tiene hambre o que quiere ir de compras – dijo seria

Tienes razón – dije algo preocupada

Bloom: Sera mejor que la despierte – dijo caminando en dirección del cuarto de Stella

Amore: Solo espero que no se enoje que la hayan despertado – dijo volando sobre mi hombro

Chatta: Tranquila ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- dijo tranquila

Muchas cosas pueden pasar si interrumpimos el sueño de belleza de Stella – dije seria

Layla: Bueno chicas mientras que Bloom fue a despertar a Stella será mejor ir comer algo muero de hambre – dijo dejando su equipo de ejercita miento

Flora: Pero me preocupa Stella – dijo preocupada

Tranquila Flora no creo que sea algo malo – dije sonriendo

Tecna: Es cierto Musa tiene razón Flora será mejor ir a comer algo – dijo dejando su computadora en el mesa

Nos fuimos dejando solas a Bloom y Stella la verdad si me preocupa Bloom porque sola con Stella y que interrumpa su sueño de belleza es lo peor que puede pasar es como invocar el diablo.

*Bloom*

Entre al cuarto de Stella sin hacer tanto ruido Lockette y Amore se fueron con las chicas a comer algo y bueno siendo sincera si me da algo de miedo despertar a Stella, lo que le mas le enoja es que le arruinemos su sueño de belleza me dirigí a donde estaba Stella dormida puede notar que en su cara estaba sudando, me sorprendí bastante iba a despertarla pero antes pude notar una extraña marca en su muñeca derecha era como un sol negro , me preocupe al ver eso nunca lo había visto intente despertar a Stella pero no pude , asique me decidí a gritarle y así fue despertó pero parecía estar tener miedo pude notar en su muñeca que ya no tenía el sol negro vi como Stella estaba bañada en sudor al parecer tuvo una pesadilla horrible.

Mire a Stella preocupada jamás la había visto así Stella parecía no reaccionar parecía que estar en otro mundo y eso me preocupo.

Stella ¿te encuentras bien? – dije preocupada

Stella: Si si lo estoy – dijo apenas reaccionando

Estas sudando – dije mirándola - ¿porque no despertaste cuando te llame?

Stella: Lo siento no sentí cuando me llamaste – dijo mirando sus manos

Estas temblando Stella – dije preocupada

Stella: Tranquila solo tuve una pesadilla – dijo mirándome

¿Qué clase de pesadilla? – dije mirándola seria

Stella: Soñé que ya no había ropa a la moda para mí – dijo nerviosa

¿Segura que fue eso? – dije no tan convencida

Stella: Si tranquila – dijo sonriendo

Sabes que somos mejores amigas y puedes contarme lo que sea, no te dejare sola – dije apoyando una mano sobre su hombro

Stella: Gracias Bloom pero estoy bien – dijo mirándome

De acuerdo te vine a despertar para que vallamos a comer – dije parándome

Stella: Si iré en unos momentos iré a darme una ducha – dijo sentada en su cama

De acuerdo te espero en el comedor – dije antes de salir

Salí de la habitación de Stella y me dirigí con las chicas al comedor no puedo sacar de mi mente esa marca en su muñeca ese sol negro es algo que no es nada bueno , pensaba en decirles a las chicas pero será mejor guardármelo no quiero preocuparlas , será mejor que investigue esto sola por ahora llegue con las chicas me senté vi como estaba hablando de varias cosas pero no puse atención de que hablaban solo pensaba en esa marca que tenia Stella en su muñeca , sentí algo en mi hombro y puede ver a Lockette sentada en mi hombro mirándome preocupada gire mi cabeza y vi que las chicas igual me miraban algo preocupadas no deben enterarse por ahora.

Flora: ¿Esta todo en orden Bloom? – dijo mirándome

Si tranquila Flora – dije nerviosa

Tecna: Estas distraída ¿sucedió algo mientras estabas con Stella?- dijo seria

No nada, no se preocupen chicas – dije negando con la cabeza

Musa: ¿Entonces porque estabas distraída?- dijo apuntándome con un tenedor y levantando la ceja

Pensé que ya mero se acerca el festival – dije apoyando mis brazos sobre la mesa

Layla: Es cierto chicas ya debemos estar listas – dijo con ánimos

Lockette: Estarán todos que emocionante – dijo sobre mi hombro

Chatta: Irán casi todos los reinos de magix – dijo sonriendo alado de flora

Tune: No olviden que las princesas y príncipes que están estudiando en alfea y fontana roja deben ir presentables – dijo con tono autoritario

Flora: Lo más emocionante es ver el espectáculo de los chicos – dijo sonriendo

Es cierto Sky dijo que sería el mejor espectáculo de todos – dije riendo

Tecna: Entonces debemos impresionar a los chicos – dijo sacando su celular

Amore: Sera emocionante ver a muchas parejas ahí ese día – dijo con tono soñador

Digit: Ustedes van a bailar, pero musa cantara nada mas – dijo asistiendo con la cabeza

Amore: Yo quiero que Stella baile – dijo haciendo un puchero

¿De qué hablas? – dije levantando una ceja confundida

Amore: Ayer que se fueron a dormir, Stella y yo nos quedamos, y bueno Stella bailo un baile muy bonito pero no quiere, intente animarla pero no – dijo molesta

Tecna: Debe de tener sus razones para que no lo haga – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Además sería divertido que baile estarán sus padres – dije sonriendo

Flora: Pero ella se sentirá incomoda si se pelean, recuerden que ese día que volvió el sol gracias a ella sus padres pelearon – dijo preocupada

Layla: Pero recuerden que después de eso sus padres se llevaron bien – dijo despreocupada

Amore: Si pero están volviendo a pelear – dijo triste

Chatta: ¿De qué hablas Amore? – dijo confundida

Amore: Desde esa vez que Stella se fue de gardenia, me conto que sus padres volvieron a pelear de nuevo enfrente de ella – dijo preocupada

Siempre ha querido que vuelvan a estar juntos – dije mirando a las chicas

Flora: ¿Porque creen que separaron los padres de Stella? – dijo curiosa

Lockette: Siempre he tenido curiosidad porque están separados el Rey Radius y la Reina Luna – dijo mirándome

Nadie lo sabe – dije negando con la cabeza

Musa: ¿Cuál será la razón porque no estén juntos? – dijo terminando su bocado

Tecna: Stella no le gusta que hablen de eso chicas – dijo seria – recuerden cuando mencionamos a sus padres ella se pone mal

Es cierto pero de todas maneras hay varias cosas que no sabemos de Stella y de su vida antes de conocerla – dije algo seria

Layla: Sera mejor cambiar de tema – dijo cruzando sus pies

Solo espero que un día los padres se Stella se lleven bien – dije dando un suspiro

*Stella*

Salí de bañarme me senté en mi cama he tenido sueños bastantes malos y raros que me involucran a mí, a mis padres y sobre todo a Michael todo esto están raro porque sueño con este tipo de cosas no lo entiendo, en mi sueño vi como una persona encapuchada de color roja estaba mirándome con una mirada que da miedo , vi como ese día ataco a Michael y quería atacarme a mí , apareció enfrente del un sello tan raro negro con varios símbolos extraños y sobre todo vi un sol negro ,si no hubiera sido por Bloom no se qué hubiera pasado si supiera que significa ese sello y el sol negro , me cambie me puse una falda rosa con una blusa de tirantes rosa claro , unos zapatos de tacón rojas y como siempre mi cabello suelto.

Me dirigí en el comedor vi a las chicas y me senté con ellas no quiero que sepan mis raros sueños pensaran que estoy loca y yo Stella de Solaria, la princesa más bella de todo el mundo no quiero que se burlen de mi las chicas me miraron tranquilas asique quise despejarme en esos sueños.

Amore: Que bueno que hayas despertado Stella – dijo en mis hombros

Musa: Ese sueño de belleza es largo – dijo riendo

Musa querida los sueños de bellezas son lo mejor que hay – dije guiñándole el ojo

Layla: Lo que digas Stella – dijo rodando los ojos riendo

Bloom: ¿Estas nerviosa Stella?- dijo brindándome una sonrisa

Para nada Bloom se que lo haremos perfectas – dije tranquila

Flora: Que emoción veremos a los chicos en su espectáculo – dijo con una sonrisa

Tecna: Es cierto ellos dijeron que darán el mejor espectáculo de Fontana Roja – dijo sacando su computadora

Sera emociónate como saldrá mi Brandon – dije con tono soñador

Chatta: Es cierto son los mejores especialistas que tiene Fontana Roja – dijo alado de flora

No olvides que el más guapo es brandon – dije con orgullo

Tune: Stella no seas orgullosa así no debe decir una señorita además eres una princesa – dijo regañándome

Amore: El amor – dijo con manos elevadas

Lockette: Bueno ¿entonces qué harán hoy chicas?- dijo sonriendo

Iremos de compras! – dije emocionada

Musa: ¿De compras? – dijo confundida

Si tenemos que lucir fabulosas – dije con tono obvio

Flora: Suena bien tenemos que impresionar a los chicos y a nuestros padres – dijo mirando a todas

Bloom: Tienes razón vamos de compras – dijo emocionada

Tecna: De acuerdo – dijo guardando su computadora

Layla: Hay que lucir hermosas – dijo feliz

Próxima parada centro comercial! – dije gritando junto con las pixies

Continuaraaaa


	8. Chapter 8 Que comience el espectáculo

Que comience el espectáculo

Ya han pasado varios días desde que las chicas y los chicos han estado practicando ya era el gran día para todos seria el show más esperado de todos. Las chicas se encontraban en una cafetería hablando sobre la gran noche mientras que los chicos están preparando todo en Fontana Roja.

Mientras tanto con las chicas:

Bloom: Que emoción hoy es el gran día chicas – dijo más que emocionada

Musa: Si que emocionante será chicas – dijo sonriendo

Flora: No puedo esperar ver a mis padres y a helio – dijo con tono suave

Layla: Es cierto ya quiero ver a mis padres y dejarlos asombrados – dijo tranquila

Tecna: Es cierto todo saldrá bien – dijo tomando de su café

Bloom: ¿No estás feliz Stella? – dijo mirando a su amiga rubia

Stella: Claro que lo estoy – dijo mostrando desinterés

Layla: Vamos Stella estarán casi todos los reinos viéndonos y a los chicos muestra algo de alegría – dijo algo seria

Stella: Lo sé chicas lo siento ando en otro mundo – dijo culpable

Musa: Eso se nota – dijo con sarcasmo

Flora: Musa no digas esas cosas debe tener una razón Stella para que este así – dijo regañando

Bloom: ¿Que sucede Stella? – dijo preocupad por su amiga

Stella : Bueno verán hoy irán mis padres pero me sentiré no se .. Rara – dijo mirando el suelo

Tecna: Tranquila Stella todo saldrá bien no estás sola nos tienes a nosotras, a los chicos, a las pixies y sobre todo a Brandon – dijo tomando su mano

Flora: Es cierto Tecna tiene razón no estás sola Stella nos tienes a nosotras somos amigas – dijo sonriendo

Layla: Eres una Winx y una Winx jamás esta sola – dijo alegremente

Bloom: Asique deja estar triste porque nuestra diseñadora debe estar feliz – dijo sonriendo

Stella: Tienen razón chicas – dijo más tranquila

Layla: Así nos gustas hermana – dijo levantando las manos con ánimos

Musa: Sera ya mejor volver a Alfea y prepararnos para ir a fontana roja chicas – dijo parándose

Bloom: Es cierto se nos va a hacer tarde y las pixies se van a preocupar – dijo de pie

Stella: Si! Les tengo que enseñar el nuevo vestuario de las Winx – dijo feliz

Tecna: Bueno que esperamos vámonos – dijo caminando

Las chicas se fueron directo a alfea para prepararse e ir a fontana roja donde estarán los reinos , las hadas , hechiceras y sobre todo los especialistas todas llegaron a alfea donde vieron a roxy emocionada al llegar a la sala Stella les mostro su vestuario cada una tenía un estilo diferente y algo provocativo pero sobre todo fabuloso.

Las chicas salieron de alfea y se fueron a fontana roja donde verán a sus padres, y a sus novios ahí

Toda fontana roja estaba llena de gente jamás imaginaron tanta gente hasta ahora.

*Sky*

Me encontraba en el comedor con los chicos estábamos sentados las chicas se están tardando , todos los especialistas estaban hablando , mientras que las hadas y hechiceras igual hablaban yo solo quiero ver ya a bloom , estaba a punto de pararme cuando timmy gire y vi a las chicas bueno casi todas no estaba Stella con ellas ha estado rara desde esa vez que esos tipos nos atacaron sinceramente no son rivales para nosotros y para las chicas , las chicas se acercaron y nos saludaron como siempre bloom me beso con un beso fugaz se sentó conmigo mientras yo la tomaba de la mano , ya no debían en tardar en que anuncien que los reyes y reinas estén aquí con nosotros.

Desde que derrotamos a las trix, mis padres aprobaron mi relación con bloom me sentía feliz porque ahora nadie me podría separarme de ella, diáspora ya no se mete con nosotros y eso es bueno se confronto que no la amo a ella si no a mi bloom ahora estamos muy felices juntos además que su hermana Daphne es esposa de mi primo, ahora seremos una familia unida.

Bloom: Que bueno que llegamos a tiempo – dijo sonriéndome alado mío

Es cierto ya estaba a punto de buscarte pero qué bueno que llegaron- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Helio: ¿Porque tardaron tanto chicas? – dijo algo confundido

Flora: Bueno llegamos a tiempo pero hubo un pequeño problema – dijo algo nervioso

Nex: ¿Qué clase de problema? – dijo levantando la ceja

Musa: Bueno es un poco larga la historia – dijo con una mano sobre su cara

Que quieres deci- no pude terminar cuando hablo saladino

Saladino: Buenas tardes a todos me alegra que todos estén aquí junto con la directora de la escuela de hadas faragonda y la directora de la escuela de hechiceras Griffin me alegra tener a los escuelas aquí en fontana roja, como verán cada año se hace un espectáculo que hacen mis muchachos, pero también tenemos el honor que nuestras hadas y hechiceras nos demuestren que también ellas pueden lucírseles.

Me concede el gusto de tener aquí a nuestros reyes de toda nuestra dimensión mágica.

Brandon: Oigan no creen que se tardo Stella – dijo preocupado

Bloom: Tranquilo esta con barbao hablando de varias cosas – dijo nerviosa

¿Por qué estas nerviosa bloom? – dije confundido

Bloom: No lo estoy sky tranquilo – dijo mas nerviosa aun

Riven: ¿Porque están actuando así todas ustedes?- dijo serio mirando a las chicas

Brandon: Chicas ya hablen – dijo algo molesto

Helio: Chicas ¿qué está pasando? – dijo mirando a todas

Tecna: Lo que pasa es de que Stella no está hablando con barbao – dijo culpable

Roy: ¿Porque lo dices? – dijo confundido

Musa: Esta hablando con sus padres – dijo alado de riven

Timmy: No veo cual es problema chicas – dijo despreocupado

Layla: Es más preocupante de lo que crees timmy – dijo dando un suspiro

Nex: ¿Por qué lo dices layla?- dijo serio

Las chicas cruzaron miradas algo nerviosas, mire a bloom algo serio algo está pasando porque no nos quieren decirnos será porque no quieren preocuparnos más a Brandon iba decir algo cuando cordorta ya estaba anunciando la entrada de los reyes y reinas de nuestra dimensión mágica

Winx

Pasaron a cada rey y reina de la dimensión, paso los reyes de andros, los reyes de domino, los reyes de linphea, los reyes de melody, los reyes de zenith, los reyes de kalisto cuando entraron los reyes de kalisto nunca se imagino que los reyes de kalisto estuvieran en fontana roja, su hijo Nick no estudia aquí y eso es raro, pasaron entre otros reyes cuando anunciaron a los reyes de solaria , entro en rey radius junto con la reina luna todos se quedaron admirando a los reyes de solaria en toda la dimensión mágica el reino de solaria es el más poderoso junto con los reinos de eraklyon , domino , andros entre otros pero se destaca mas solaria por ser el originario que haya luz en todo los planetas que hay.

Los reyes tenían una mesa junto con otros reyes a su lado, pasaron unos minutos cuando entro la princesa Stella todos los chicos quedaron embobados por ser la princesa y la chica más hermosa, Stella le gustaba que la admiraran y saludo a todos mientras la saludaran, se acerco con los chicos y se sentó podría ver una mirada algo triste en ella.

Brandon: Hey ¿preciosa estas bien?- dijo alado de su novia

Stella: Si estoy bien tesoro no te preocupes – dijo recargando su cabeza en su hombro

Flora: ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres Stella? – dijo preocupada

Stella: No quiero hablar de eso – dijo desviando la mirada

Barbao: Valla entrada de los reyes ¿no creen chicos?- dijo llegando

Musa: Es cierto nunca imagine tanta gente –dijo sonriendo

Roy: Es cierto nuestros padres están aquí – dijo sonriendo a musa

Stella: Oigan ¿han visto a Ian y a Max?- dijo volteando por todos los lados

Sky: Es cierto se nos olvido decirles chicas – dijo tranquilo

Bloom: ¿De qué hablas Sky? – dijo confundida

Helio: Están acomodando unas cosas en el estadio – dijo tranquilo

Flora: Creí que estarían aquí ya – dijo algo preocupada

Timmy: Tranquilas saladino y cordorta les dijeron que debían terminar antes de que todo este ahí – dijo sonriendo

Barbao: Es cierto no se deben de preocupar por ellos chicas – dijo brindando una sonrisa

Nex: Así es chicas ahora vamos a divertirnos – dijo tomando la mano de layla

Helio: ¿Y las pixies? – dijo mirando a las chicas

Stella: Están con Roxy viendo fontana roja – dijo despreocupada

Bloom: ¿Pero no creen que ya tardaron mucho?- dijo preocupada

Sky: Tranquila bloom están las pixies con ella no les pasara nada – dijo sonriendo

Todos sonreían tranquilamente todos estaba cómodos, reían y hablaban de varias cosas, pero se acercaron 2 hechiceras a Brandon.

Hechicera 1: Hola Brandon te ves muy guapo hoy – dijo abrazando un brazo a Brandon

Hechicera 2: Es cierto Brandon, ¿quieres que te apoyemos hoy como los otros años?- dijo coqueteando

Stella: ¿Disculpen? – Dijo molesta – pero no necesita más apoyo, yo soy su novia y nada mas yo lo puedo apoyar

Brandon: Es cierto chicas lo siento pero mi novia esta aquí y ella nada más me apoya – dijo zafándose del brazo de la hechicera

Hechicera 1: Vamos Brandon sabes que nosotras te damos más apoyo que esta princesita – dijo con tono coqueto

Hechicera 2: Es cierto además una vez nos dijiste que querías apoyo para ganar – dijo guiñándole el ojo

Brandon: He chicas ya deben irse – dijo algo nervioso

Stella: No vamos hechiceras digan mas – dijo molesta apretando los puños

Flora: Stella cálmate – dijo susurrándole

Helio: No creo que sea buena idea flora – dijo alado de ella

Hechicera 1 : Es cierto aquella vez Brandon lindo nos dijo que quería apoyo y un regalo de nuestra parte asique le dimos nuestros labiales – dijo riendo

Stella: ¿Eso hizo? Bueno entonces tendrá mucho apoyo hoy – dijo molesta poniéndose de pie

Brandon : No Stella no es lo que parece – dijo intentando ponerse de pie

Hechicera 2: Déjala Brandon nos tienes a nosotras para apoyarte – dijo abrazando a Brandon

Las chicas miraron algo confundidas a lo que está pasando miraron como Stella choco con alguien los dos estaban en el suelo.

*Stella*

Estaba más que furiosa apenas me estoy enterando que Brandon coqueteaba con las chicas que molesto es esto , estaba furiosa sin darme cuenta choque con alguien y caí con él , me estaba sobando donde me había pegado , cuando un chico de cabello azul , ojos color negros , alto , tenía un capa roja larga con el símbolo del reino de kalisto , no lo podía creer es Nick mi ex novio ,desde que terminamos no he sabido nada de él , desde que nova me dijo que Nick estaba en magix no lo podía creer , intente pararme pero Nick me extendió su mano para levantarme me sonroje por tal acto asique acepte y me levanto el me sonreía una mirada que muchas chicas adoran de el , además de ser el príncipe encantador , lindo ,y protector , el mejor espadachín que hay y aparte de que su reino es uno de los más importantes que hay .

Nick: Valla Stella nunca imagine verte aquí luces hermosa – dijo sonriéndome

Bueno una princesa debe estar en eventos como estos – dije tranquila

Nick: Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía luces más hermosas que antes – dijo guiñándome el ojo

Gracias por el alago – dije sonriendo

Nick: ¿Le gustaría a una bella princesa a dar un paseo?- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Brandon: No le gustaría – dijo molesto

¿Qué?- dije dándome la vuelta y pude ver a Brandon molesto

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – dije molesta – deberías estar con esas tipas que están haciendo buena compañía

Tome del brazo a Nick y nos fuimos donde estábamos estaba molesta con el no tenía ganas de hablar con el asique salimos del comedor dejando a las chicas y los demás, salimos al patio sentía bien que el aire tocara mi bella cara di un suspiro y vi como Nick me miraba con una sonrisa.

Nick: ¿Quien era aquel chico? – dijo mirándome

Es Brandon mi novio – dije algo molesta

Nick: Valla nunca imagine que tenias novio de nuevo – dijo riendo

Si llevamos casi 6 años juntos – dije mirando en frente

Nick: Espero que no tengas problemas con el por mi culpa Stella – dijo algo preocupado

No te preocupes Nick – dije más tranquila

Nick: ¿Quieres regresar? Unas personas les dará gusto verte de nuevo – dijo tomando mi brazo

Está bien igual me daría gusto verlos de nuevo – dije caminando con el

*Roxy*

Después de conocer la escuela donde estudian los chicos , iba caminando en el patio con las pixies , gire un poco y pude ver a Stella con un chico de alto de cabello rojo ojos negros se podría ver que si hacia ejercicio es muy guapo y atractivo , las pixies miraron algo emocionadas querían gritarle a Stella pero las detuve me miraron algo serias asique me di la vuelta y me siguieron , seguía caminando cuando vi a Ian y a Max les grite y me miraron y sonrieron desde que los conozco son muy agradables , bueno Max me gusta un poco pero no quiero decirle que tal que no piense lo mismo que yo , asique sacudí mi cabeza y corrí en dirección de los chicos.

Max: Que bueno que hayas venido Roxy – dijo sonriéndome

¿Enserio?- dije algo sonrojada

Ian: Es cierto este tonto no ha parado de hablar sobre ti – dijo riendo

Al ver que dijo eso me sonroje mucho junto con Max pude ver como se puso nervioso y yo igual, Ian no paraba de reírse pero Max le dio una mirada matadora.

Max: Ian camina – dijo serio

Ian: Bueno será mejor ir con los chicos ya deben de estar esperándonos – dijo cruzando sus brazos

Amore: ¿Quién era ese chico que estaba con Stella? – dijo confundida

No lo sé pero ven vamos con los demás – dije tranquila

Max: ¿Tus padres vinieron hoy Roxy? – dijo mirándome

Si vinieron hoy – dije feliz

Ian: Que bueno que estén aquí tus padres Roxy verán un gran espectáculo de toda la vida – dijo orgulloso

Max: Es cierto se dará un gran espectáculo por parte de nosotros – dijo sonriendo

Ya quiero verlos chicos y a las chicas –dije tomando el brazo de max

Después de hacer eso, entramos al comedor me sorprendí bastante la cantidad que hay aquí pude ver a los padres de las chicas y de los chicos nos acercamos con los chicos, pude ver a Brandon furioso, nos sentamos con ellos.

Flora: Que bueno que hayan regresado – dijo sonriendo

Chatta: Lo sentimos, pero alguien estaba ocupada – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa picara

Tune: No seas metiche Chatta deja a Roxy en paz – dijo regañando

Amore: El amor – dijo con tono soñador

Ian: Al parecer huele mucho a amor por donde quiera – dijo riendo

Bueno chicas – dije cambiando el tema un poco nerviosa – Oigan por hay tanta gente ahí – dije apuntando en otra dirección

Señale con mi dedo índice en aquella dirección vi que demasiadas chicas gritaban emocionadas y chicos realmente admirados, gire mi vista y vi a las chicas ellas me miraron sabiendo a lo que me refería y se encogieron de hombros , y los chicos igual estaba en las mismas que nosotras , cuando vi a Max y a Ian sorprendidos por lo que vieron gire porque estaban sorprendidos y pude ver a Stella junto con ese chico guapo que había visto con las pixies , las chicas se emocionaron no falto sus gritos al parecer igual estuvieron en las mismas cuando vi a ese tipo apuesto , pude ver las expresiones de los chicos molestos era divertido ver a los chicos celosos por sus novias bueno eso creí cuando pude ver a Brandon apretando los puños jamás lo había visto tan celoso , normalmente Stella es la que es celosa pero en este caso Brandon esta mas que molesto.

Musa: Valla quien ese chico apuesto – dijo mirándolo

Layla: No lo sé pero al parecer Stella lo conoce muy bien – dijo riendo

Amore: Es el mismo que vimos en el patio – dijo sonriendo

Lo sé pero quien será- dije curiosa

Timmy: Es el príncipe de kalisto – dijo ajustando sus lentes

Chatta: ¿Príncipe? – dijo gritando sorprendida

Sky: Si es cierto – dijo despreocupado

Bloom: Es lindo – dijo sonriendo

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Bloom – dije apoyando a mi amiga

Tecna: Eso cierto chicas es apuesto – dijo alado de nosotras

Musa: Quien diría que Stella si sabe de chicos guapos – dijo riendo

Flora: Chicas – dijo algo nerviosa – será mejor que volteen – dijo zurrándonos

Dimos la vuelta y pude ver a los chicos molestos por lo que estábamos hablando, nos pusimos algo nerviosas por eso pero después soltamos una risita. Pude ver que Brandon no soltaba la mirada en aquel chico con Stella, al parecer se conocen.

Brandon: ¿Porque esta con ese tipo? – dijo molesto mirándolos

Riven: Alguien está muy celoso – dijo riendo

Musa: De seguro es un amigo de ellas – dijo tranquila

Sky: Si son ``amigos``- dijo haciendo paréntesis con sus dedos

Flora: ¿ De qué hablas? – dijo mirándolos

Nex: Mejor díganle a la chica apasionada por la moda – dijo apuntando a Stella

Stella se acerco junto con ese chico, venían tranquilos eso significa algo bueno llegaron con nosotros pude ver a las chicas con una sonrisa picara igual yo puse una cara picara para que nos diga quién es él.

Stella: Hola chicas – dijo tranquila

Chatta: ¿Quien es tu amigo guapo Stella? – dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa picara

Digit: Deja que hable Stella Chatta – dijo seria

Nick: Valla con que ellas son las pixies unidas a tus amigas – dijo riendo un poco

Stella: Si ellas son – dijo riendo igual

Bueno ¿nos presentas a tu amigo Stella?- dije algo curiosa

Nick: Que educación tengo lo siento, mi nombre es Nick el príncipe de Kalisto – dijo con tono dulce haciendo una reverencia

Lockette: Entonces son amigos – dijo tranquila

Nick: Fue más que eso pequeña pixie – dijo riendo alado de Stella

Bloom: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo confundida

Nick: Les diré si me conceden si se presentan – dijo amablemente mirándonos a todos

Mi nombre es Roxy y vengo de la tierra – dije sonriendo

Flora: Yo soy Flora vengo de Linphea, es un gusto

Bloom: Mi nombre es Bloom soy la princesa de domino

Tecna: Soy Tecna vengo de zenith

Musa: Soy Musa soy de melody

Layla: Soy layla la princesa de andros un gusto

Lockette: Soy lockette soy la pixie unida a Bloom

Chatta: Soy chatta la pixie del chisme y pixie unida a flora

Digit: Soy digit pixie unida a tecna

Tune: Soy tune pixie unida a musa

Amore: Soy amore la pixie del amor y pixie unida a Stella, y ella es piff pixie unida a layla – dijo apuntando a piff durmiendo en el hombro de layla

Nick: Encantando de conocerlas bellas damas – dijo amablemente

Todas: Gracias digimos todas incluso las pixies

Sky: Soy Sky rey de eraklyon y novio de bloom – dijo tomando su mano

Timmy: Soy timmy novio de tecna- dijo alado de ella

Helio: Soy helio un gusto soy el novio de flora – dijo tranquilo

Nex: Soy nex novio de layla –dijo despreocupado

Roy: Soy Roy – dijo con una sonrisa

Riven: Soy Riven – dijo serio

Max: Ya nos conocemos Nick – dijo riendo

Nick: Como no olvidarte Max – dijo tranquilo

Brandon: Soy Brandon soy el novio de Stella – dijo molesto

Nick: Si Stella me dijo que eres su novio – dijo sonriendo

Ian: ¿Qué haces aquí Nick? – dijo tranquilo

Nick: Ya sabes vengo a reunirme con viejos compañeros y amigos – dijo sentándose

¿Estudiaste aquí?- dije sorprendida

Nick: Claro que si, de hecho Ian y Max nos conocemos de hecho somos amigos – dijo brindándome una sonrisa

Flora: Valla eso no lo sabíamos – dijo sorprendida alado mío

Stella: De hecho él y Max junto con Ian son los mejores especialistas de su generación – dijo sonriendo

Bloom: Ahora ¿si responderás mi pregunta Nick?- dijo emocionada

Nick: Claro princesa – dijo sonriendo – yo fui su novio en aquel tiempo

Todas: Queee – gritamos parejas al escuchar eso

Musa: ¿Eres su ex novio? – dijo sorprendida

Nick: En efectivo – dijo asistiendo con la cabeza

Layla: Valla Stella ¿porque no nos contaste que tenias un ex novio muy apuesto? – dijo mirando a Stella con una sonrisa picara

Stella: En mi defensa ustedes nunca me preguntaron – dijo negando con la cabeza

Reímos por eso que dijo Stella, de pronto unas hechiceras se acercaron a Brandon llevándolo lejos de nosotras pude ver a Stella que apretaba la mesa con sus dedos, eso sí dolería y mas en ella pude ver que Nick le brindo una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara y así fue se calmo y nos miro alegremente.

¿? : Hey Nick te estábamos buscando por cualquier lugar – dijo una persona acercándonos

Nick: Lo siento pero me encontré con Stella – dijo sonriendo

¿? : Valla princesa es un gusto volverla a verla – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Stella: Basta chicos ya saben que ustedes no deben hacer eso – dijo tranquila

¿Quienes son ustedes? – dije levantando una ceja confundida

Nick: Lo siento por eso chicos – dijo levantándose – ellos son unos amigos míos

David: Soy David encantado de conocerlos – dijo sacando una rosa, tiene el cabello verde ojos de color grises, alto tenía una capucha de color verde

Antonio: Un gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Antonio – dijo sonriendo, tiene el cabello rosa con ojos verdes, era medio chinito tenia igual una capucha de color roja

Timmy: El gusto es nuestro – dijo sonriendo

David: Es hora de irnos debemos prepararnos Nick – dijo caminando en otra dirección

Nick: Bueno si me disculpan me retiro espero verlas en su actuación chicas y chicos – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Antonio: Nos vemos princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia alejándose

Valla son agradables los 3 – dije mirando a las chicas

Layla: Es cierto te apoyo – dijo riendo

Musa: Con que es el tu ex Stella – dijo mirando a nuestra amiga rubia

Stella: Ya sé lo que dirán chicas – dijo negando con la cabeza

Bloom: Vamos Stella cuéntanos – dijo haciendo una carita triste

Tecna: Si sería buena idea que nos contaras – dijo apoyada en timmy

Stella: Después les cuento chicas – dijo con tono obvio

Chatta: Vamos ese chico es muy guapo – dijo emocionada

Riven: Si hasta que Brandon se puso celoso –dijo riendo

Stella: Ian, Max necesito hablar con ustedes – dijo levantándose

Max: El se comió tu pastel de chocolate – dijo apuntando a su amigo

Ian: Cállate idiota – dijo nervioso

Stella: ¿Quee? ¿Te lo comiste? – dijo mirándolo molesta

Ian: En mi sano juicio estaba afuera y puedo decir que estaba muy rico – dijo cruzando sus brazos serio

Stella: Después arreglo eso contigo, vamos a fuera quiero hablar con ustedes a solas – dijo mirándolo

Max: De acuerdo, nos vemos Roxy – dijo acercándose a mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla

Stella: Nos vemos chicas, chicos, los veo en la presentación de los chicos – dijo caminando con los chicos

Después de eso Stella junto con Max y Ian se fueron dejándonos a nosotros , pude ver las expresiones confundidas de las chicas , los chicos se despidieron igual dejándonos solas a nosotras igual las chicas se tuvieron que ir para prepararse para su espectáculo , las pixies se quedaron conmigo estaba aburrida caminando en el patio pude ver a los reyes y reinas con saladino , faragonda y con Griffin ,camine y pude ver a mis padres corrí con ellos los abraze con fuerza ellos me correspondieron el abrazo

*Brandon*

Me encontraba con las dos hechiceras a mi lado, no me gustaba para nada que ellas me abrasen prefiero mil veces que me abrase mi novia Stella , ella es la única que me puede abrazar de una manera única y especial , desde que me jalaron las hechiceras no dejo de pensar en Stella y su tonto ex novio , estaba enojado de cómo ese chico le sonreía y ella estaba tranquila mirándolo , ese idiota que se cree ella es mi novia , mi sol , la única chica apasionada por la moda , la única chica que me hace sentir amor de locura. Me detuve y las hechiceras me miraron confundidas me solté de ellas y corrí en busca de mi Stella.

Corrí por los pasillos de la escuela y no la encontraba, gire mi cabeza a mi alrededor y pude ver a los padres de Stella, camine en dirección de ellos pero escuche algo y me escondí para ver de que era, si me ven ya no seré el yerno favorito de su hija.

Radius: Luna basta – dijo enojado

Luna: No Radius, Stella debo saberlo – dijo seria mirándolo

Radius: No quiero que mi hija se destroce aun más de lo que esta – dijo enojado

Luna: Se que ella está mal desde la muerte Michael pero ella debe enterarse del libro – dijo apretando los puños

Radius: ¿Desde cuándo tan preocupada por tu hija? yo estuve con ella 23 años a su lado, y tu cuando has estado con ella, ninguna – dijo enojado

Luna: Valla si hablamos del rey de solaria – dijo con tono de burla – A lo mejor no estuve con ella durante años a su lado, pero al menos quería que olvidara el sufrimiento del divorcio y de las demás cosas que la lastiman, y te recuerdo que te ibas a casar con esa condesa que nada mas quería el poder y no te amo – dijo molesta

Radius: Pero al menos ella cuando quiere me va a visitar, dime ¿cuándo te ha visitado en tu reino luna? – dijo riéndose

Luna: Basta Radius, pero al menos yo quiero hacer que mi única y amada hija supere la muerte de Michael y también que no soy la única que le está ocultando cosas – dijo molesta

Radius: Sabes que luna no quiero seguir hablando contigo – dijo caminando

Luna: Por dios Radius nuestra hija debe saber la verdad, a pesar de todo lo que paso te sigo queriendo, nuestra hija está sufriendo y no lo quieres aceptar – dijo mirando el suelo triste

Después de escuchar eso me quede sorprendido ¿de qué verdad está hablando? Salí donde me estaba ocultando camine hasta la dirección de la madre de Stella, le hable giro y quito su mirada triste y puso una cara tranquila

Luna: Brandon no te esperaba por aquí – dijo tranquila mirándome

Lo siento alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia – estaba buscando a Stella

Luna: No la he visto desde que estábamos en el comedor – dijo seria

Brandon: Pensé que estaría aquí con usted alteza – dije tranquilo

Luna: Si la encuentro le digo que la estas buscando – dijo con una sonrisa débil

Gracias alteza si me disculpa la seguiré buscando – dije haciendo una reverencia y me fui

Seguí buscándola pero no la encontraba estaba desesperado no la encontraba es como si la tierra se la haya comido, seguí y seguí buscando pero me detuve en seco cuando vi que estaba ya en el estadios de la escuela, estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando me detuvo alguien gire para ver quién era y vi a Sky sonreírme estaban los demás pude ver que ya se estaban preparando, pero yo no quería eso ahora lo único que quiero es a buscar a mi novia.

Sky: Brandon es casi es hora – dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro

Lo siento Sky pero debo seguir buscando a Stella no la encuentro – dije serio

Helio: Esta con Ian y Max – dijo acercándose a nosotros

Lo siento pero debo hablar con ella – dije algo molesto

Timmy: No puedes lo siento Brandon cordorta nos dio instrucciones de que ya nos preparemos – dijo negando la cabeza

Puede esperar eso debo buscarla ahora – dije intentando caminar

Riven: Creo que esto no te agradara – dijo deteniéndome

¿De qué hablas? – dije confundido

Roy: Esta aquí el ex novio de Stella – dijo mirando una dirección

¿ Que!? – dije gritando

Pude ver que llego ese idiota con otros tipos ¿qué están haciendo esos 3 aquí? Seguí mirándolos y pude ver uno de ellos me miro el me miro con una mirada confundida y le dijo al tonto del príncipe me vio y me sonrió ¿que le pasa? Porque me sonríe es un idiota gire a vista puesto de los chicos ellos deben saber que está pasando.

Nex: También son especialistas amigo – dijo dando un suspiro

Genial – dije con sarcasmo

Roy: Son la generación de Ian y Max – dijo tranquilo

Sky: Bien chicos es hora de prepararnos – dijo sonriendo

De acuerdo – dije decepcionado

Timmy: Tranquilo cuando terminemos hablaras con Stella – dijo sonriendo

Lo sé gracias – dije más tranquilo y con más ánimos

Roy: Hay que impresionar a nuestras chicas – dijo sonriendo

Después de lo que dijo Roy asentimos y nos preparamos para impresionar a las chicas, yo voy a impresionar a Stella no quiero que ese princesito la impresione más que yo , ella es mi novia , después en poco tiempo llego Ian y Max al parecer tramaban algo les pregunte que tanto hablan con Stella y negaron la cabeza y sonreían con malicia algo traman esos dos y quiero saberlo.

*Bloom*

Nos dieron la orden de ir al estadio, las chicas y yo nos sentamos en primera fila estaba emocionada por el espectáculo que darán los chicos, gire mi vista y pude ver a mis padres, a los padres de layla, a los padres de Stella sentados en alado de faragonda estaban tranquilos gire hacia atrás y pude ver a los padres de las chicas.

Sonreí porque estaban los padres de las chicas y de los chicos pude ver a las chicas emocionadas igual que yo.

Musa: Esto será genial – dijo emocionada

Es cierto ya quiero que empiece – dije mirando donde estaban los especialistas

Una vez que empezó a hablar saladino dio el comenzó del espectáculo pasaron varios especialistas demostrando sus habilidades era genial verlos, entonces comenzó a hablar cordorta

Cordorta: En esta demostración tenemos el gusto que este aquí uno de los mejores de su generación junto con sus compañeros con ustedes el príncipe Nick de kalisto y sus compañeros Antonio de melody y David de kalisto escudero del príncipe

Una vez que dijo todas las hadas y hechiceras gritaron de la emoción, las chicas y yo nos miramos algo emocionadas , pude ver que Nick monto un dragón y sus amigos también , Nick asentido con la cabeza y de la nada apareció aros de fuego , y vi como Nick salto de su dragón quede impresionada pero saco su patineta y paso sobre los aros mientras que este David le lazaba pequeñas shuriken que se dirigían a Nick saco su espada y las esquivo era sorprendente , mientras que Antonio ataco a David mientras que Nick aterrizaba , saco un boomerang y se lo aventó hacia Antonio y a David , cayeron los dos , Nick sonreía tranquilamente pero en eso le lanzaron una espada casi le atina.

Estuvieron increíble los 3 nunca imagine que fueran tan buenos, todos aplaudían incluso mis padres después de eso anunciaron a los chicos grite emocionada junto con las chicas.

Cordorta: Es un gusto anunciarles el último espectáculo de estos especialistas, me da el gusto ya que ellos son unos guerreros reconocidos que han participado en grandes batallas con enemigos poderosos pero aun si me da gusto anunciarlos a los especialistas destacados con habilidades diferentes.

Después que dijo eso cordorta salieron los chicos vi a Sky montando en su dragón , a Brandon con su espada y con varias flechas , Helio en su motocicleta , Timmy en su patineta , Riven en su dragón , Nex nada mas tenía su espada , Roy tenía una motocicleta , Ian montaba un caballo volador , Max igual eso si era raro es como si fuera un Pegaso. Empozo vi como Helio y Roy aceleraron sus motocicletas mientras que Brandon estaba en el centro de ellos asique saco sus flechas empezó a atacar a Helio y a Roy mientras que helio y Roy las esquivaban , mientras que timmy les disparaba al aire a sky y a riven , mientras que ellos pelean espada a espada.

Mientras que Ian atacaba a Max con sus dagas a Max, Max contraatacaba a Ian, en Brandon lanzo su ultima flecha, en eso Max y Ian saltaron, cayeron de pie eso fue increíblemente loco, Brandon saco su espada choco espadas con Max y Ian al mismo tiempo, dejo caer su espada Ian dio un salto hacia atrás y miro al cielo y pude ver que Sky y Riven volaban muy rápido hacia ellos , pude ver como se dirigían a Brandon , dio un salto Brandon impresionando , en eso sky y riven dejaron libres a sus dragones , mientras que timmy no se que les disparo a los dragones que volaban igual en aros de fuego , todos los chicos se encontraban peleando entre ellos era increíble.

Después de eso los chicos terminaron su encuentro todos nos quedamos impresionados, vi todas las expresiones de todos hasta los reyes y reinas que estaban sorprendidos, pude ver que en su momento gritaron y aplaudían era increíble lo que acaba de ver eran sorprendentes los chicos.

Continuara…

Espero que les guste mi historia , soy nueva


	9. Mi momento de Brillar

Mi momento de brillar

Musa:

Al termino del espectáculo de los chicos fue increíble nunca imagine que dieran un gran espectáculo pude ver a todos gritando, vi a los reyes que aplaudían, las chicas y yo gritamos de la emoción al termino de eso los chicos se acercaron a nosotras, Roy se acerco a mí y lo abrase sin dudarlo él me miraba un poco sonrojado y yo solamente sonreía de la emoción.

Roy: Si cada vez que haga un espectáculo así debes abrazarme así – dijo riendo

Estuvieron increíble todos – dije sonriendo

Nex: Gracias queríamos impresionarlas – dijo orgulloso abrazando a Layla

Sky: Que bueno que les haya gustado nuestro espectáculo – dijo abrazando a Bloom

Bloom: Estuviste increíble Sky aunque si estuvo algo loco lo que hiciste – dijo separándose del abrazo

Flora: Bueno ya que termino su espectáculo deberíamos ir con nuestros padres y en la noche empezara nuestro espectáculo – dijo sonriendo

Layla: Es cierto debemos prepararnos – dijo levantando las manos

Ian: Bueno Max y yo tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo dándole un codazo a su amigo

Max: Es cierto se me había olvidado ¿Vienes Stella? – dijo tosiendo

Stella: Claro tenemos cosas que hacer los 3 – dijo sonriendo

Brandon: Lo siento pero tú y yo debemos hablar – dijo mirando a Stella

Stella: Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar mejor vete con esas hechiceras que estas me- no pudo terminar cuando Brandon la cargo al estilo novia

Brandon: Lo siento preciosa pero prefiero mil veces estar con mi novia – dijo sonriendo – nos vemos mas al rato chicos

Stella: Ian Max ayudarme tenemos que hacer esas cosas! – dijo gritando

Timmy: ¿Creen que sea buena idea que ellos dos hablen? – dijo preocupado

Tranquilo Timmy se que ellos dos arreglaran las cosas – dije despreocupada

Helio: Pero Stella estaba muy enojada – dijo mirando a Flora

Bloom: Es cierto será mejor ir a ver qué Stella no cometa una tontería – dijo intentando caminar

Tecna: No podemos chicas – dijo negando la cabeza

Layla: ¿Porque lo dices Tecna? – dijo confundida

Max: Porque ya casi es hora de sus presentaciones – dijo riendo

Es cierto debemos prepararnos – dije asustada

Riven: Sera mejor que se vallan a preparar y sobre todo tu Musa – dijo serio

Roy: Es cierto si no se les hará tarde – dijo sonriendo

Roxy: Es cierto chicas mejor vallan Stella y Brandon estarán bien confíen en ellos – dijo amablemente

Ian: Bueno yo tengo hambre vamos Max – dijo caminando

Max: Nos vemos al rato Roxy – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Roxy: Adiós Max – dijo sonrojada

Al parecer alguien está enamorada – dije mirando con una sonrisa picara

Bloom: Es cierto te apoyo Musa – dijo riendo

Amore: Bueno yo iré con Stella – dijo volando en dirección donde se habían ido

Bueno chicas será mejor ir a prepáranos – dije sonriendo

Las chicas asintieron y nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a un cuarto que Saladino nos había prestado para ensayar y para prepararnos si estaba algo preocupada por Brandon porque cuando Stella está enojada puede hacer cualquier cosa y es un peligro para toda la dimensión mágica.

Brandon

Stella .. Por favor para duele sabes – dije cubriéndome

Stella: NO! Seguiré haciéndolo – dijo molesta aventando cosas

Te pedí disculpas preciosa vamos no puedes estar enojada conmigo por siempre – dije intentando acercarme a Stella

Stella: Mejor vete con esas hechicera- no pudo terminar cuando la bese a los labios

Duramos un buen rato besándonos estaba besando unos hermosos labios tan suaves y cálidos esos labios que me tienen loco cuando los beso y los miro , esta chica preciosa me tiene loco la amo como loco jamás le haría daño ella es mi vida ahora y no quiero perderla nunca ella se separo de mi me miro a los ojos sus ojos tan hermosos que si tan solo los ves te derrites esos ojos encantadores que te hacen soñar.

Perdona si te hice sentir enojada en ese momento nunca me imagine que esas hechiceras vendrían a mi yo te amo solo a ti Stella jamás te cambiaria por otra persona solo te quiero a ti nada mas por favor no estés enojada conmigo – dije abrazándola por la cintura

Stella: ¿Enserio lo dices? – dijo triste

Te seré sincero cuando empezamos a salir si coqueteaba con algunas pero nada más , estaba consciente que salía contigo y después con el tiempo sentí una calidez única a tu lado me enamore de ti eres la chica más hermosa de todas me enamore como loco de ti preciosa eres la chica más linda , amorosa , amante de las compras pero sobre todo que tienes un corazón puro y tan hermoso que agradezco que estoy a tu lado , soy feliz a tu lado te amo Stella por favor confía en mi te amo y jamás te dejare sola – dije mirándola fijamente a sus ojos

Stella: Confió en ti lo siento si me puse algo molesta pero si me molesto que esas tipas se te hayan acercado y sobre todo que te llevaran, te amo Brandon por favor no me dejes eres la única persona que enserio me queda – dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

¿Que quieres decir Stella? – dije separándome de ella confundido

Stella: Solamente prométemelo – dijo nuevamente abrazándome

Lo prometo no te dejare sola ni ahora ni nunca nena te amo – dije abrazándola con fuerza

Stella: Y yo ti te amo tesoro – dije en mi pecho

Bueno ya que estamos aquí podemos descansar un rato, su espectáculo será dentro de mas al rato – dije sentándome tranquilo

Stella: No lo puedo creer se me olvido! – dijo alterada

¿Estás bien Stella? – dije algo preocupado

Stella: Si lo estoy solamente se me olvido que me quede de ver con Ian y con Max en unos minutos – dijo sacando su teléfono

Quédate un rato conmigo por favor hermosa – dije haciendo un puchero

Stella: Lo siento mi amor pero debo irme otro día me quedo contigo todo le día si quieres – dijo dando unos pasos

¿Todo el día? – dije mirando a Stella con una sonrisa picara

Stella: Si Brandon todo el día nos vemos cariño, nos vemos en el espectáculo – dijo dándome un beso en los labios

Genial ahora estoy solo – dije mirando la puerta – será mejor ir con los chicos

Stella

Salí corriendo del cuarto de Brandon y me dirigí en el cuarto que compartía este Ian con Max una vez que entre algo exhausta pude ver las caras confundidas de los dos tome aire y me relaje y les sonreí

Max: ¿Estás bien? – dijo mirándome preocupado

Si solo corrí desde la habitación de Brandon – dije tranquila tomando asiento en una de sus sillas

Ian: ¿Que andabas haciendo Stella? – dijo son una sonrisa maliciosos

Nada de lo que te andas imaginando tonto – dije algo seria – será mejor practicar en un rato nos tocara

Max: Ya hice lo que me pediste nos tocara después de que haya terminando Musa – dijo sacando un papel

Espero no arrepentirme después – dije algo preocupada

Ian: Tranquila rubia saldrá todo bien además nos tienes a los dos mejores cantantes de todos – dijo con tono orgulloso

Max: Es cierto será mejor practicar – dijo sentándose en su cama

Bueno será mejor espero que las chicas no se enojen si no estoy con ellas en estos momentos practicando – dije algo nerviosa

Max: Tranquila todo saldrá bien – dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro

Ian: Es cierto las chicas se quedaran embobadas de mi hermosa voz – dijo orgulloso

Espero que no se te salgan los gallos – dije riéndome

Max: Te apoyo – dijo riendo

Ian: No sean chistosos y mejor empecemos – dijo serio

Winx

Ya había empezado el espectáculo para varios perdonas como hechiceras, hadas y especialistas con sus diferentes actuaciones unos hacían malabares, otras tocaban y mientras nuestro grupo de 6 hadas fuertes se encontraban esperando su turno de bailar algunas estaban enojadas, mientras que otras estaban muy nerviosas

Layla: ¿En donde esta Stella? – dijo molesta girando por todos los lados

Flora: Tranquila Layla ya no tarda en llegar Stella con nosotras – dijo algo nervioso

Musa: Esa rubia nos hubiera avisado que llegaría tarde – dijo molesta mirando el escenario

Bloom: Tranquilas chicas no se enojen debe tener una razón por la cual no nos haya avisado Stella – dijo seria mirando a sus dos amigas molestas

Tecna: Es cierto ya no debe tardar – dijo tranquila

Musa: Creo que tienen razón chica pero aun así Stella nos debe una explicación – dijo algo calmada

Cordorta: Y ellos fueron nuestros especialistas un gran aplauso para ellos – dijo con el micrófono – con ustedes tenemos 6 hadas poderosas que muchos de ustedes conocen por ser unas hadas que han peleado por nosotros con ustedes las Winx nos debutaran un baile

Bloom: Bueno ya es nuestro turno – dijo nerviosa

Stella: Ya llegue chicas perdonen mi retraso – dijo algo cansada

Flora: ¿En dónde estabas Stella? – dijo preocupada

Stella: Luego les explico eso chicas es hora de nuestro momento! – dijo emocionada

Tecna: Bueno será mejor ya ir – dijo tranquila

Una vez que las chicas subieron al escenario todos gritaban , sus novios gritaban y levantaban sus manos , sus padres solamente las miraban con una sonrisa vieron que sus pixies igual estaban ahí apoyándolas y gritándoles una vez que las chicas se pusieron en sus posiciones Flora en el lado derecho , Musa en el lado izquierdo , Tecna al frente , Layla igual , Bloom y Stella en el medio pusieron la música escogieron algo que la mayoría conoce WORTH IT , cada una de ellas tenía un diferente atuendo gracias a su amiga rubia , Flora tenía un vestido corto blanco con rayas negras , Musa un pantalón azul marino con una blusa negra de tirantes y una gorra , Tecna tenía puesto un pantalón de mescilla claro que estaba algo rasgado de las piernas con una blusa de manga larga color rosa, Layla tenía un pantalón negro con una blusa verde agua con una cinta en el cabello , Bloom tenía un short azul claro con una playera roja , y por ultimo Stella usaba un short morado con una blusa de tirantes rosa y su cabello suelto , gracias a la coreógrafa Layla bailaron mientras que ellas bailaban Hip Hop.

Al termino todos aplaudían gritaban, emocionados por el baile las chicas bajaron del escenario mientras que todas saltaban de la alegría que salió todo perfecto.

Musa: Estuvimos todas increíbles chicas – dijo emocionada

Stella: Y fabulosas con sus atuendos gracias a mi – dijo moviendo su cabello

Roxy: Estuvieron increíbles chicas – dijo llegando

Todas: Gracias Roxy – dijeron todas al sonido

Flora: Sera mejor que te prepares musa ya casi es tu turno – dijo tranquila

Layla: Es cierto hermana prepárate – dijo emocionada

Musa: Tienes razón chicas espero que les guste mi canción que compuse – dijo sonriendo

Bloom: Lo harás increíble musa – dijo sonriendo

Tecna: Demuéstrales quien eres – dijo tranquila

Musa

Una vez que me cambie tenia puesto un pantalón azul claro , con una blusa color azul , unas botas rojas largas , mi cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo , las chicas se habían ido conde estaba Roxy en la segunda fila junto con las pixies estaba algo nerviosa.

Cordorta: En esta noche tenemos el gusto que nos cante una hada extraordinaria que aparte de su hermosa voz es una gran hada de la música con ustedes musa- dijo levantando una mano en dirección donde me encontraba

Una vez que todos aplaudían , otros gritaban subí al escenario pude ver a mi papa ahí en primera fila mirándome estaba feliz que estuviera aquí mi papa me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí mi madre para verme cantar pero se que en el cielo está feliz que cante pude ver a los chicos en especial Riven que me miraba con una sonrisa eso es raro que riven sonrisa de esa forma , gire a mi vista y pude ver a casi todas las chicas no estaba Stella con ellas ella debe tramar algo , tome el micrófono.

HOLA A TODOS- dije gritando – espero que les guste esta canción

Empezó a sonar la música tome aire y empecé a cantar

Zedd - stay

Waiting for the time to pass you by

Hope the winds of change

Will change your mind

I could give a thousand reason why

And i know you and you ve got to

Make i ton your own

We can stay forever Young

Living on my sofá

Drinking rum and cola

Underneath the risign fun

I could give a thousand reason why

But you re going and you know that

All you have to do is stay a minute

Just take your time

The clock is ticking, so stay

All you have to do is wait a second

Your hands on mine

The clock is ticking, so stay

Wont admit what i already know

Ive never been the best at letting go

I dont wanna spend the night alone

Guess i need to , and i need to

Make it on you own

We can star forever Young

Living on my sofá

Drinking rum and cola

Underneath the rising sun

I could give a thousand reason why

But you re going and you know that

All you have to do is stay a minute

Just take your time

The clock is ticking, so stay

Termine y pude ver a todos aplaudir gritando emocionados, vi como mi padre aplaudía y gritaba mi nombre estaba realmente feliz eso hacía que quería llorar ojala mi madre estuviera aquí se que ella le gustaría haberme visto.

Gracias a todos! – dije con el micrófono

Codorta: Démosle un gran aplauso a musa el hada de la música – dijo sonriendo

Al bajar del escenario me dirigí con las chicas y al llegar todas saltaron emocionadas estaba feliz porque tengo unas grandes amigas, tengo a mi padre que igual está feliz por mí.

Riven: Cantaste bien musa – dijo llegando con las chicos con una sonrisa

Gracias riven –dije algo sorprendida

Roy: Estuviste increíble Musa – dijo abrazándome por la espalda

Gracias Roy – dije sonriendo

Timmy: Creo que fuiste tú quien cerró el espectáculo – dijo tranquilo

Cordorta: Bueno con el ultimo cierre de esta noche les tenemos la presencia de la princesa de Solaria Stella y junto con sus amigos Ian de Solaria y Max Kalisto – dijo sonriendo

Brandon: ¿Stella, Max y Ian van a cantar? – dijo sorprendido

Sky: Valla por eso estuvieron raros hoy – dijo extrañado

Nex: Quien lo diría – dijo riendo

Flora: Valla nunca imagine que Stella cantara con Ian y Max – dijo sorprendida

Roxy: Es cierto – dijo asistiendo con la cabeza

¿? : A la princesa Stella hace mucho que no canta con Ian – dijo una voz conocida

Giramos todos nosotros y pudimos ver a Barbao con una expresión algo seria pero tranquila el se acerco con nosotros y pudimos ver como miro a Stella, Ian y Max en el escenario.

Bloom: A Stella siempre la ha gustado cantar cuando estábamos en la tierra tocaba – dijo levantando una ceja

Brandon: Es cierto cuando estábamos en la tierra Stella le gustaba – dijo serio

Barbao: Pero no con Ian – dijo sonriendo mirándonos

¿Que quiere decir? – dije confundida

Barbao: Nada será mejor disfrutar de esto – dijo alejándose

Tecna: Es un poco misterioso no lo creen chicos – dijo confundida

Helio: Tienes razón es algo raro cuando miro a Stella su expresión cambio – dijo preocupado

Layla: Sera mejor disfrutar de esto chicos – dijo caminando en dirección del centro de la fila

Nos miramos y caminamos donde estaba Layla pude ver que las pixies estaban con ella cada de las pixies se acercaron a nosotras Tune estaba sentada en mi hombro tranquila pude ver que Stella usaba un vestido morado claro, una diadema rosa clara, con unas zapatillas moradas, Ian usaba un pantalón negro con una camisa corta blanca y Max usaba igual un pantalón gris con una playera corta negra.

Pude notar que este de Riven estaba alado mío sentía extraño que estuviera a mi lado mientras que Roy estaba del otro lado mío tranquilo sonriendo los chicos estaban alado igual Brandon gritaba feliz por los 3 es de esperarse de el.

Max:

Estaba algo nervioso jamás había cantado en público pude ver que Ian y Stella estaban tranquilos ellos ya han cantado en público son suertudos di un suspiro agarre un micrófono y me acerque al frente Stella y Ian estaban atrás de mi esperando la señal para comenzar.

Buenas noches a todos tenemos el gusto de estar aquí enfrente de todos ustedes tenemos el gusto de tener una hada excepcional a la princesa Stella , a Ian su protector y yo Max esperemos que les encante esto como a nosotros nos gusta estar aquí – dije en el micrófono

Una vez que me aleje un poco del frente del escenario comenzó la música y yo comencé a cantar.

Major lazer – All my love

(Yo)

All ah want yeah

Only love ehy

All ah say yeah

All ah want yeah

Only love ehy yo

(Ian)

Buss the tune and then

Pull it up

If yo cups empty

Full it up

Spread more love cuz

We cant get enogh

Baby girl

Juts start mine it up

If the party nah nice

Then me nah go

Just jump to the bass and piano

(Yo)

Live like a vacation in key largo

Listen the escenario

We doing it

Larger tan life (x2)

Spread love and then it fly

Raise the levels

Higner tan high

Yeah

(Stella)

All your love

Will make us ache

(Ian)

Turn it up

(Stella)

All your love

Is worth the chase

All my love

I know where youll find start turn it up

On the rocks

Up on the mountain tops

(Yo)

So leh we jump

An show dem

Show dem

(Stella)

All my love

(Ian)

So leh we jump

An show dem

(Stella)

All my love

(Yo)

So leh we jump

(Ian)

Lest go Stella

(Stella)

All the rhythms in my heart

Lift me up and say

Were just a mees of broken people

But we love again

I will do anythng for us

Its worth the pain

All the rhythms in my heart

Lift me up and say

All your love

(Yo)

So leh we jump

Show dem

(Stella)

All my love

(Ian)

So leh we jump

An show dem

(Stella)

All my love

(Yo)

So leh we jump

(Los 3)

All my love

(Stella)

You are always on my mind

All throughout the day

Day where we can fly

Reach the glory haze

High up in the sun

And above the sky

Sun and above the sky

All your love

Will make us ache

All your love

Is worth the chase

All your love

(Ian)

Larger tha life

(Yo)

Up on the mountain top

(Stella)

All my love

(Los 3)

Up on the mountain top

Terminamos y pude ver como todos se quedaron sorprendidos y después gritaron como locos vi como a Barbao aplaudía , igual los reyes , ,los chicos hasta Roxy gritaba emocionada pero me sorprendí y pude a los padres de Stella serios creo que no les gusto pero no quise decirle Stella y a Ian.

Corodrta: Con ustedes Stella, Ian y Max un fuerte aplauso para ellos y con esto terminamos el espectáculo – dijo en el micrófono

Stella: Gracias a todos – dijo en el micrófono feliz

Una vez que dijo eso Stella bajamos del escenario y los chicos corrieron hacia nosotros Roxy me abrazo por la espalda me sonroje por tal acto y era de esperarse que las chicas abrazaran a Stella y gritaran mientras que Brandon estaba de brazos cruzado esperando a que las chicas dejaran a Stella me reí por eso.

Brandon: ¿Mi novia no piensa abrazarme? – dijo estirando los brazos

Stella: Ven aquí tesoro – dijo corriendo a los brazos de Brandon

Roxy: Cantaron increíble los 3 chicos – dijo alado mío

Ian: Gracias – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Quien diría que Ian y tu Max cantaran bien – dijo sorprendida

Gracias casi no canto porque me pongo nervioso – dije tomando la mano de Roxy

Sky: Entonces ese fue el cierre de hoy – dijo abrazando a Bloom

Bloom: Es cierto será mejor ir con nuestros padres – dijo sonriendo

Pude ver la expresión de Stella que cambio a triste algo paso cuando no estaba con nosotros en el comedor hace raro.

Barbao: Muy bien hecho chicos se lucieron – dijo llegando con una sonrisa

Ian: Gracias maestro – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Gracias pero más estuvo increíble Stella y Ian – dije tranquilo

Barbao: Si no les molesta quisiera hablar con la princesa y Ian chicos – dijo serio

Stella: Esta bien vamos a fuera – dijo caminando seria

Ian: Usted primero maestro – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Barbao: Nos vemos después chicos felicidades por lo de hoy – dijo sonriendo caminando

Ian: Nos vemos mas al rato chico – dijo despidiéndose

Flora: Eso fue raro – dijo extrañada

Timmy: Es cierto quien sabe para que hablaran – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Brandon: Ni siquiera se despidió de mi Stella – dijo preocupado

Musa: No se ustedes pero Stella oculta algo – dijo seria

Roy: ¿Porque lo dices Musa? – dijo confundido

Tecna: Ha estado rara desde varias semanas – dijo mirando su celular

Amore: Ahora que lo dicen eso cierto – dijo seria

Chatta: Hay que investigar este caso – dijo sonriendo

Tune: No podemos meternos en su vida personal de Stella – dijo regañando

Digit: Pero aun así en mi computadora dice que ella oculta algo y grave – dijo mostrando una grafica

Flora: ¿Porque creen que Stella no nos haya dicho? – dijo preocupada

Bloom: No lo sé – dijo negando la cabeza

Layla: Es un trabajo para las Winx – dijo chocando puños

Nex: Pero se van a meter en problemas chicas – dijo algo serio

Creo que es mala idea que lo hagan – dije serio mirando el cielo

Amore: ¿Porque lo dices Max? – dijo confundida

Ian, Barbao y Stella tienen un secreto que jamás lo han hablado y eso afecta a Stella y en grande – dije cruzando mis manos

Brandon: ¿Quieres decir que mi novia está mal? – dijo molesto por lo que dije

No lo tomes a mal pero yo ni sé que ocultan los 3 – dije suspirando

Bloom: Sera mejor que Stella nos cuente por ella misma – dijo tranquila

Roxy: Creo que tienes razón- dijo dando un suspiro

Si será mejor ir con sus padres – dije caminando agarrando de la mano a Roxy

Barbao

Stella: ¿De qué estás hablando Barbao? – dijo confundida

Lo que está escuchando princesa – dije serio pero tranquilo

Ian: Pero Stella ella misma dijo que no lo hará – dijo calmando a Stella

Le había dicho a Stella que cantara una canción que compuso Michael en alfea que estará presente Faragonda nada más pero al parecer ella no lo está tomando bien.

Stella: Me niego sabes que hace mucho no lo hago – dijo dándome la espalda

Ya no se qué hacer para que ella vuelva a sonreír – dije rendido

Ian: Para ella es difícil afrontarlo lo de la muerte de Michael – dije sentándose – quisiera que su dolor se fuera

Pero ella debe seguir adelante además el que lo asesino murió hace años – dije dando un suspiro pesado

Ian: Sera mejor que vaya a buscarla – dijo de pie – conociéndola a ella podría hacer algo loco cuando está enojada

Vi como corría Ian solamente mire el cielo como brillaban las estrellas podía ver que las estrellas no brillan como se debe algo está pasando presiento que algo se aproxima y algo muy malo y eso afectara a Stella y mucho, di un suspiro y camine a donde esta mi habitación se que Ian hará un buen trabajo calmando a Stella son mejores amigos desde niños confió que Ian está haciendo bien su trabajo de protector yo mismo lo mande a el para que cuide de la princesa de solaria.

Stella:

Caminaba molesta por los corredores de la escuela estaba realmente molesta no entiende Barbao que no puedo volver a tocar el piano y mas sobre canciones que Michael escribía, sin darme cuenta escuche unas voces y reaccione pude ver a mis padres con una expresión algo seria.

¿Que hacen aquí creí que ya estaban en sus reinos? – dije confundida

Luna: Si pero quería antes felicitarte por lo de hace rato lo hiciste bien hija – dijo abrazándome

Gracias mama – dije sonriendo

Radius: Bien hecho hija bueno será mejor al reino cuídate – dije dándose la espalda

Luna: ¿Porque eres así Radius? Al menos felicita a Stella – dijo molesta

No está bien mama – dije triste

Radius: No te metas en donde no te llaman luna – dijo deteniéndose

Luna: Es nuestra hija lo hizo increíble con sus amigas y con Ian y Max – dijo molesta apretando los puños

Radius: ¿No te tienes que irte a tu reino Luna? – dijo molesto mirándola

Luna: Ya me iba no se porque estoy discutiendo contigo – dijo dándose la vuelta

Radius: Bien tengo cosas que hacer – dijo caminando

Pude ver como mis padres se iban en diferentes direcciones sentía enojo por eso pero no quería decir nada estaba viendo el cielo y me preguntaba porque no estaba Michael conmigo cuando mis padres peleaban el estaba conmigo apoyándome y sacándome una sonrisa.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y pude ver a Ian sonreírme pero yo sonreí algo débil el sabía lo que me pasa y nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca de nosotros.

Ian: Tranquila ya verás que todo se resolverá – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

¿Como lo sabes? – dije mirando el suelo

Ian: Porque siempre encuentras una solución – dijo riendo

Gracias por estar aquí conmigo ahora – dije mirándolo

Ian: Para eso estamos los mejores amigos – dijo sonriéndome

Sera mejor que me vaya a alfea – dije poniéndome de pie

Ian: ¿Cuando les dirás a tus amigos que está pasando? – dijo atrás de mi

Ellos no deben enterarse de mi vida personal – dije seria viéndolo

Ian: Pero ahí está Brandon que es tu novio se preocupa por ti y tus amigos, y yo – dijo preocupado

No quiero que nadie se entere – dije molesta dándome la vuelta caminando

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10 Un secreto Oscuro

Una oscura verdad

Ya había pasado un mes desde el espectáculo que dieron las Winx y los especialistas, las cosas para algunos eran tranquilas pero para una cierta chica no lo era ha tenido varios sueños que la han hecho pensar que si en verdad ella ha hecho ella, mientras que los chicos se encontraban entrenando ya que sus novias estaban ocupadas haciendo varias cosas.

Era un fin de semana las chicas se encontraban en el centro comercial de magix cargando compras de su amiga el hada del sol y la luna mientras que su amiga se encontraba en un tienda metida probándose ropa en el vestidor, algunas estaban fastidiadas que ellas estén cargando sus cosas mientras que sus pixies reían al ver a sus hadas quejándose.

Musa: ¿Cómo fue que Stella nos haya convencido de que estemos aquí? – dijo fastidiada

Layla: No lo sé pero tiene esa maña que le carguemos las cosas – dijo cansada

Flora: Vamos chicas no están malo como parece – dijo tranquila viendo a sus dos amigas quejándose

Tecna: Es cierto para la otra que quiera venir Stella de compras Brandon cargara el doble de bolsas que nosotras – dijo riendo

Bloom: Te apoyo Tecna – dijo riendo con su amiga

Roxy: ¿Porque lo dicen chicas? – dijo confundida mirando a sus amigas peli roja y a su amiga peli rosa

Bloom: Porque no la dejamos que compre mucha ropa en cambio de Brandon la deja que compre demasiada ropa – dijo obvia

Layla: Pobre de Brandon – dijo riendo

Musa: Es cierto lo ha de dejar vacio de su billetera cuando la lleva de compras – dijo apoyando a su amiga castaña

Chatta: No sé porque compra tanta ropa Stella si casi no la veo que la use – dijo confundida

Lockette: Es cierto tiene mucha ropa más que ustedes chicas – dijo tranquila

Tune: Una señorita debe tener ropa para cualquier cosa – dijo sonriendo

Digit: Si pero ya no he visto su armario de Stella – dijo mirando su computadora

Amore: Alguna de su ropa cuando compra la lleva a Solaria – dijo sonriendo

Flora: Ahora que lo dices Amore nunca Stella ha ido al reino de su madre – dijo preocupada

Bloom: Es cierto hemos ido al reino de su padre pero nunca hemos ido al reino de su mama – dijo pensativa

Musa: ¿Porque creen que no nos haya llevado Stella haya? – dijo confundida

Roxy: Debe tener sus razones – dijo tranquila viendo a todas

Chatta: Pero Amore debe saber porque no nos haya llevado haya – dijo apuntando con su dedo a su amiga la pixie del amor

Digit: Con cuerdo contigo Chatta – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

Tune: No se metan en donde no las llaman niñas – dijo regañando

Amore: Ni yo sé porque – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ella no le gusta hablar de eso lo evita cuando le pregunto ese tipo de cosas

Tecna: La vida de nuestra amiga es algo confusa – dijo mirando su computadora

Flora: Pero ya chicas porque en cualquier momento vendrá Stella y con bolsas – dijo cambiando el tema

Bloom: Es cierto – dijo sonriendo sacando su teléfono

Layla: Por su sonrisa debe de ser Sky – dijo sonriendo de forma maldosa

Roxy: Te apoyo Layla – dijo riendo apoyando a su amiga

Tecna: Mejor ni digas nada Roxy que ya te vimos por ahí – dijo sonriendo

Roxy: ¿Porque lo dicen?- dijo sonrojada

Musa: Porque te hemos visto muy pegada a Max – dijo mirando a su amiga

Flora: Es cierto has estado últimamente con Max – dijo sonriendo

Bloom: Chicas los chicos están en la playa quiere que vallamos ahora – dijo sonriendo guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo

Lokette: Pero alguien debe ir por Stella – dijo preocupada

Musa: Es turno de Bloom – dijo apuntando a su amiga

Bloom: ¿Porque yo? – dijo confusa

Layla: Porque no queremos morir tan pronto – dijo sonriendo

Flora: Además contigo no se enojara mucho por si la sacas de la tienda – dijo tranquila

Tecna: Es muy cierto – dijo recargándose en una pared

Bloom: Bien iré – dijo rendida caminando en dirección de la tienda donde se encuentra su amiga

Bloom :

Estaba dentro de la tienda de ropa me encontraba buscando con la mirada a Stella ¿donde se habrá metido? Caminaba por los pasillos miraba demasiada ropa nunca imagine a Stella ella con toda esta ropa , cuando estaba a punto de rendirme mire en dirección derecha y pude ver a Stella mirándose en el espejo de forma rara , ella se acostumbra modelando cuando se prueba ropa pero esta vez es diferente estaba con su ropa cuando salimos de alfea , camine y me acerque y pude ver en su hombro una media luna roja me sorprendí bastante por eso y preocupada , puse una mano sobre el hombro de mi mejor amiga y todavía seguía la media luna , reacciono Stella y me miro con una sonrisa rara.

¿Estás bien Stella? – dije preocupada por mi mejor amiga

Stella: Si estoy bien tranquila Bloom – dijo tranquila

¿Segura? Pareces algo distraída – dije no tan convencida

Stella: Si lo estoy – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa débil – solamente quería verme en el espejo

Está bien – dije suspirando – pero puedes contarme cualquier cosa somos amigas

Stella: Si tranquila – dijo tranquila - ¿para qué viniste?

Es cierto – dije olvidándolo – Sky me mando un mensaje diciéndome que están en la playa y que no están esperando con los demás

Stella: Genial estaría bien que me dé un bronceado – dijo sonriendo

Bien entonces ve a pagar para ya irnos con las chicas – dije tranquila

Stella: Si te veo en la salida con las chicas – dijo caminando en dirección de la caja de cobro

Después que dijo eso Stella Salí de la tienda y fui en dirección de las chicas me senté y pude ver las miradas en mi y en lo cierto me estaban mirando con una sonrisa creo que ya se lo que me van a decir.

Musa: Al parecer no te mato – dijo riendo

No lo hizo –dije sonriendo

Flora: Debió comprar mucha ropa – dijo sonriendo

Y estas en lo cierto Flora – dije asintiendo con la cabeza

Layla: Bueno nada mas esperamos para que salga y directo a la playa con los chicos – dijo poniéndose de pie

Tecna: Si lo bueno que tenemos magia para tener nuestro traje de baño – dijo sacando su teléfono

Reímos por eso pero tenía razón Tecna con magia aparecemos nuestros trajes de baño, estuvimos esperando a Stella como 20 minutos la verdad ninguna estaba pendiente del tiempo ya estábamos algo desesperadas porque no salía Stella de seguramente compro demasiada ropa , cuando paso 10 minutos salió Stella con más de 20 bolsas me sorprendí bastante ni yo compraría tanta ropa como Stella después que llego con nosotras hizo que sus bolsas se hicieran pequeñas miniaturas llegamos a la playa y pude ver a los chicos ya preparados , Max ,Ian y Riven estaba surfeando , mientras que Timmy y Helio estaban sentados mirando el mar , Nex y Roy estaban haciendo una carne asada y Sky y Brandon estaban practicando sus espadas.

Caminamos en donde estaban los chicos pero como siempre Stella corrió y salto en brazos de Brandon y cayeron era de esperarse cuando ve a Brandon esta Stella , yo me acerque a Sky y le di un beso en los labios , mientras que las demás se acercaron a sus novios excepto Ian y Riven que todavía seguían surfeando.

Sky: Que bueno que llegas Bloom – dijo mirándome de una forma tierna

Si Sky pero nos tardamos porque esta Stella no salía y por eso tardamos - dije sonriéndole

Stella: En mi defensa había mucha ropa de temporada para mí – dijo separándose de Brandon

Musa: Y es porque no te dejamos que compraras mucha – dijo quejándose

Timmy: ¿Porque no? – dijo acercándose con Tecna

Stella: Porque no querían cargar mas bolsas además eran poquitas – dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta

Brandon: Preciosa eso no es cierto –dijo abrazándola – tu compras más de 10 bolsas

Stella: Entonces te gustara ir estos días de compras tesoro – dijo mirándolo de forma malvada

Brandon: Oh no- dijo preocupado

Sky: Vamos amigo no están malo – dijo sonriendo

Stella: Y esta vez serán más de 20 bolsas – dijo dándole un beso en los labios

Brandon: Bueno por ti lo que sea preciosa – dijo sonriendo a su novia

Bueno ¿que estamos esperando? – dije mirando a las chicas

Chasqueamos los dedos todas y nos cambiamos la ropa que traemos y ya traíamos nuestros trajes de baño yo tenía un traje de baño color azul , mientras que Flora tenia uno de color verde con unas rosas en la parte superior , Tecna tenía puesto un short rosa y una blusa de tirantes de color azul , Musa tenía su traje de baño color morado con rayas azules , Layla tenía su traje color rosa claro con verde claro , Roxy su traje color verde claro y Stella su traje color rojo.

Layla se fue hacer una carrera de surf con Nex, Max, Ian y Riven, mientras que Stella estaba sentada en una silla de playa con unos lentes oscuros dándose un bronceado mientras que Brandon estaba jugando Voleibol con Musa, Roy, Helio y Flora, Tecna y Timmy estaban jugando un videojuego virtual con Digit, Mientras que las demás pixies estaban jugando en la orilla del mar con Kiko, y Sky yo estábamos preparando la comida.

Ian

Layla: LES GANE – dijo gritando

Pero quede en segundo lugar – dije tranquilo

Max: No es justo hiciste trampa Ian – dijo acercándose a mi

Claro que no hice trampa – dijo serio mirándolo

Nex: Si claro amigo – dijo acercándose a Layla

Riven: Bueno ya que Layla gano, nosotros 4 haremos la revancha pero esta vez ganare – dijo decidido

Max: Eso lo veremos amigo – dijo mirándolo decidido

Nex: Quisieran novatos está claro que yo ganare – dijo mirándonos

Ustedes 3 hagan su revancha yo iré por algo de tomar – dije caminando donde estaba los demás

Layla: Voy contigo Ian – dijo corriendo hacia a mi

Ellos tienen su toque de compatibilidad – dije suspirando

Layla: Es cierto pero el que es más competitivo es Riven – dijo tranquila a mi lado

Reí por lo que dijo Layla y es cierto Riven es muy competitivo el que también es así es Max cuando estudiábamos en Fontana Roja él y yo éramos rivales para ver quién era mejor en todo, pero llego un día en el que y yo dejamos todo eso y nos hicimos amigos en vez de rivales, pero puedo ver entre Max y Riven tienen su toque en quien es mejor, yo soy más tranquilo en esas cosas pero cuando estoy enojado nadie sabe quién soy yo en realidad.

Llegamos con los demás y nos acercamos Layla se fue con Musa y los demás jugando volibol pude ver que las pixies estaban ahora haciendo un castillo de arena , mientras que Sky ,Bloom, Tecna y Timmy ponían la mesa para la comida gire mi vista y pude ver a mi amiga rubia broceándose ella nunca cambia suspire y me acerque con Sky y me sonrió agarre una soda y me senté tranquilamente pero después de eso sentí algo raro un mal presentimiento y eso no era bueno , parecía como aquella vez de la muerte de Michael.

De pronto todo se nublo , el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte me levante rápido y busque con la mirada de quien está haciendo esto , los demás se acercaron donde yo me contraba incluso Stella estaba molesta porque se quito el sol pero eso era lo de menos pero después el viento se hizo más fuerte hacia que las cosas volaran las personas que estaban en la playa se iban corriendo mientras que nosotros estábamos preparados los chicos y yo sacamos nuestras espadas , mientras que las chicas todavía no se transformaban.

Bloom: Estén alerta Winx – dijo seria

Flora: Algo no anda bien – dijo preocupada

Stella: Si no pude seguir bronceándome – dijo molesta

Sky: Sera mejor que dejes eso después Stella- dijo serio

Max: Presiento que alguien está aquí – dijo mirándome

¿? : Y estas en lo cierto – dijo una voz conocida

¿Qué? – dije sorprendido

Volteamos todos y pudimos ver como 6 personas estaban en frente de nosotros mirándonos con una sonrisa malvada eran los mismos de aquella vez que nos atacaron cuando estábamos en Linphea pero como según Barbao nos dijo que ellos ya los habían encerrado.

Colt: ¿Nos extrañaron? – dijo sonriendo

Horror: Yo sé que si nos extrañaron – dijo con una sonrisa malvada

Brandon: ¿Que es lo que quieren ahora? – dijo apretando su espada

Clark: Por este momento nada – dijo dando un suspiro

Bloom ¿Porque lo dicen? – dijo mirándolos seria

¿? : Porque ahora solamente queremos decirle algo a la princesa de solaria – dijo una persona encapuchada

Stella: ¿Que quieren decirme? – dijo sorprendida

Rex: Que esta noticia te gustara princesa – dijo acercándose a Stella

Brandon: ALEJATE DE ELLA – dijo poniéndose enfrente de Stella

Rex: Que rudo – dijo serio

Alexander: Esto ya me está aburriendo ya dile Pandora – dijo serio

¿Pandora? – dije confundido

Pandora: Valla por fin conozco a las famosas hadas Winx y a sus novios – dijo una chica de cabello negro largo que llagaba mas debajo de su cintura con un cetro en forma de cruz, tenía un vestido largo, ojos color negro

Max: Largo si no quieren pelear – dijo molesto

Pandora: Sera mejor que te calles chico lindo – dijo mirándolo sería creando una esfera de su mano derecha

Colt: Bueno si me conceden alguien quiere verte de nuevo princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Musa: Chicas – dijo mirando a sus amigas

Todas: Winx Bloomix! – dijeron todas a excepción de Stella

Stella – dije mirando a mi amiga que estaba temblando

Layla: Stella ¿qué estás haciendo? – dijo molesta mirando a su amiga

Flora: No reacciona – dijo preocupada

Musa: No es momento de estar ahí parada Stella – dijo acercándose a su amiga rubia

Max: ¿Qué es eso? – dijo apuntando enfrente con su dedo

Riven: No lo sé genio – dijo molesto

Nex: Ya chicos estén preparados para lo que salga – dijo mirando a sus amigos

Sky: Algo está saliendo de ahí – dijo apuntando en el cielo

Pude ver que si tenía razón Sky algo salía del cielo caían rayos el viento era tan fuerte que las chicas se sujetaban gracias que hizo una cuerda Layla, todos nos sujetábamos como podíamos pero pude ver que Stella no se sujetaba ni estaba transformada pero está ahí mirando en el cielo pude ver que sus ojos se abrieron y pude ver que su rostro cambio de a asuntada a sorprendida.

Pude ver como una persona bajaba del cielo y se acercaba en dirección a nosotros era un tipo alto cabello negro al frente lo tenía corto pero tenía unas coletas grandes, tenía una capa color negra con dorado , tenía puesto un pantalón negro , pero la capa tapaba si tenía camisa o no , tenia puesto un collar con el símbolo de la muerte , tenía la mirada seria parece que no habla o algo así pude ver que se acerco donde estaban esos tipos y donde estaba esa chica y que hicieron una reverencia.

¿? : Hola Stella has crecido mucho – dijo sonriendo

Stella : ¿Qui.. Quien eres tú?- dijo tartamudeando

Pandora: No tengas miedo princesa – dijo sonriendo mirándola

Largo de aquí – dije corriendo a atacarla

Colt: No lo creo – dijo golpeándome con una esfera negra

Todos: Ian! – gritaron todos

Roy: ¿Eres tonto o qué? – dijo levantándome del suelo

Hades: Eres un incompetente, mi nombre es Hades – dijo sonriendo haciendo una reverencia

Helio: ¿Hades? – dijo confundido

Riven: Ya fue muchas presentaciones- dijo molesto

Tecna: Chicas algo anda mal – dijo preocupada

Roxy: ¿Que sucede ahora Tecna? – dijo asustada

Tecna: Que este tipo tiene un gran poder – dijo mostrando desde su muñeca una grafica de poder

Flora: Esto es malo chicas – dijo preocupada viendo a sus amigas

Tenemos que hacer algo – dije decidido

Nex: ¿Pero como genio? – dijo serio

Sky: No es momento para pelear – dijo mirándonos serio

Hades: No venimos a pelear – dijo tranquilo cerrando los ojos

Brandon: ¿Entonces porque están aquí? – dijo confundido

Rex: A darle una noticia a la hermosa princesa – dijo sonriendo

Max: ¿Qué clase de noticia? – dijo levantando una ceja

Hades: ¿Sabes a quien mato a Michael? Princesa – dijo tranquilo

Stella: ¿Quien fue? – dijo molesta mirándolo fijamente

Hades: Claro – dijo tranquilo – Yo mate a Michael

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me quede en shock ¿ el mato a Michael? No me pude mover estaba más que impactado pude ver como ese sujeto estaba tranquilo, reaccione algo y pude ver a Stella igual que yo o mas impactada que yo eso es malo pude ver que Stella apretaba sus puños y su mirada cambio a furiosa. No puedo dejar que Stella vuelva a hacer lo que hacía desde niña.

Stella: ¿Tú mataste a Michael? – dijo mirando el suelo apretando los puños

Hades: Así es pequeña Stella yo mate a Michael esa noche que intente atacarte pero ese incompetente se interpuso y arruino mis planes pero ahora que no está aquí podre seguir con mis planes desde años – dijo sonriendo de una manera malévola

Brandon:

No entendía mucho de que estaba pasando pero por la expresión de este tipo, ver a Ian molesto y Stella estaba indiferente eso es preocupante y mas que no esté transformada ¿quién es Michael? ¿Porque Stella y Ian están así? Estaba preocupado por Stella jamás la había visto molesta de esa forma, pude ver como ese tipo sonreía eso me hacía en furecer mas de lo normal.

De repente la tierra estaba temblando todo se estaba moviendo, pude ver como Stella estaba mirando el suelo y apretaba los puños pero también que una energía rara estaba alrededor de ella, su energía no era la misma.

¿Stella?- pregunte preocupado

Stella no reaccionaba tenia la mirada en el suelo apretando los puños e igual apretando sus dientes en ese momento puso su mirada en el tipo ese y mas la energía que alrededor de ella estaba se hacía más profunda.

Stella: ¿Porque? – dijo molesta mirándolo

Hades: El quería morir asique le coincidí su muerte – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Stella: Esto lo pagaras – dijo apretando aun mas sus puños – Winx Bloomix!

No Stella detente! – dije gritando para que no fuera hacia a el

Era demasiado tarde Stella ya había volado hacia Hades lo atacaba pero parecía que Hades no le hacían daño alguno esto es malo Stella se está descontrolando.

Max: Esto es malo Stella no está reaccionando – dijo preocupado

Bloom: Debemos detenerla podría lastimar a alguien – dijo seria volando

¿Pero cómo? No podemos hacerle daño – dije preocupado

Musa: No tenemos otra opción Brandon – dijo seria mirándome

Riven: Debe de haber una solución Musa – dijo serio

Nex: ¿Porque ellos no nos están atacando? – dijo serio mirando a las 6 personas que estaban tranquilos mirando como peleaba Stella y ese tipo Hades

Ian: No de nuevo – dijo agarrándose su cabeza mirando el suelo

¿Qué estás diciendo Ian? – dije alarmado

Flora: Esto es malo miren – dije señalando con su dedo a Stella

Pude ver que Stella se agarraba la cabeza esto es malo no se qué hacer ella está siendo lastimada pero miraba molesto a Hades que solamente la miraba tranquilo ese tipo me las pagara si le hizo algo a mi novia.

Tecna: Chicas debemos ir por Stella – dijo intentando volar

Ian: No pueden hacerlo – dijo mirándonos

Sky: ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo serio

Ian: Debemos llamar a Barbao nosotros no podemos detener a Stella – dijo sacando un artefacto

Mi novia está siendo lastimada y tu quieres que esperemos a Barbao- dije molesto tomándolo de la camisa

Timmy: Debemos hacer algo o si no ella saldrá herida – dijo sacando su pistola

Roxy: ¿Pero cómo? No sabemos cómo – dijo preocupada

Layla: Hay que hacer algo – dijo seria

Colt: Al parecer el equipo no sabe qué hacer – dijo riendo

Helio: ¿Que es lo que realmente quieren de nosotros? – dijo serio

Alexander: De ustedes nada – dijo sonriendo

Clark: Pero si de la princesa de solaria – dijo tranquilo

Roy: ¿Que quieren de ella? – dijo serio empuñando su arma

Pandora: Nada de que les importe – dijo seria mirándonos

Rex: Sera mejor irnos – dijo serio mirando a sus compañeros

Horror: Es cierto esto se pondrá interesante para ustedes – dijo sonriendo de manera malvada

¿De que habl – no pude terminar cuando escuche un grito

Stella: AHHH! – dijo gritando agarrando su cabeza

Hades: Es hora de irnos – dijo apareciendo en frente de nosotros – volveremos a vernos

Se desaparecieron y Stella cayó desde el cielo, corrí en donde estaba y pude ver que ella todavía agarraba su cabeza con fuerza.

Stella ¿qué tienes? – dije asustado

Bloom: Sera mejor ir con Faragonda – dijo preocupada

Flora: Tranquilo Brandon Stella estará mejor – dijo algo tranquila

Max: ¿Que te está pasando ahora? – dijo serio mirando como todo se puso oscuro

Todo alrededor se puso oscuro como si algo hizo que se pusiera así , buscamos con la miradas de donde provenía eso pero pude sentir que Stella se había calmado pero Stella brillaba de manera oscura su transformación se cambio por completo tenía un vestido oscuro con rosa , unas muñequeras de color rosa , sus ojos estaban opacos ya no tenían el brillo que tenía como siempre ahora estaba diferente , sus alas las tenia puntiagudas y negras , pude notar que tenía un sol oscuro en su mano eso es malo muy malo. Stella nos miraba de manera tranquila pero seria

Amore: ¿Stella? – dijo asustada al ver a su hada unida diferente

Ian: ALENJENSE DE ELLA! – dijo separándonos de ella

Max: ¿Qué demonios le paso? – dijo tenso

Sky: ¿Que está pasando Ian?- dijo serio mirando al rubio

Musa: ¿Por qué Stella esta transformada así? – dijo preocupada

Ian: Ahora no es el momento para eso, deben tener cuidado con Stella – dijo serio mirándonos

Timmy: ¿Porque? No parece que quiera hacernos daño –dijo confundido

Roxy: CUIDADO – dijo gritando

Volteamos y pudimos ver una gran esfera color roja directo hacia nosotros, nos golpeo hizo que todos cayéramos, no veníamos venir eso, pudimos ver un montón de humo por ese ataque pude como Ian se tenso mucho algo está mal y el debe decirnos que está pasando, el humo se fue desvaneciendo y pudimos ver una figura y era Stella que en su mano derecha tenía una esfera y nos la aventó hacia nosotros , ese ataque si pudimos evadirlo estaba preocupado ella no es la Stella que yo amo su luz es brillante y pura , pero esa Stella que está en frente de nosotros es malvada.

Layla: ¿Que te sucede Stella? – dijo poniéndose de pie molesta

Ian: Ella no es Stella – dijo negando con la cabeza

Roxy: Pero nos ataco Ian – dijo seria

Bloom: BASTA – dijo molesta

Max: Esto es malo- dijo preocupado

Riven: No si no me dices ni en cuenta me doy – dijo con sarcasmo

Ian: Basta debemos tener tiempo hasta que llegue Barbao – dijo serio

Bloom: Chicas – dijo mirando a sus amigas que asintieron con la cabeza y volaron hacia Stella

Por favor no lastimen a Stella – dije preocupado

Flora:

Volamos en dirección donde estaba Stella, siendo sincera si me da algo de miedo como está ahora tiene su transformación muy mala pudimos ver como creaba otra esfera roja y nos aventó hacia nosotros lo bueno que la esquivamos.

Debemos hacer algo – dije preocupada

Bloom: No podemos hacerle daño es nuestra amiga – dijo seria

Musa: ¿Pero ella si puede hacernos daño? – dijo seria

Tecna: Ese no es el punto Musa – dijo seria mirando a su amiga

Roxy: ¿Que haremos chicas? – dijo alado mío

Layla: Lo siento chicas pero debemos detener a Stella – dijo volando en dirección a ella

¿Entonces vamos a pelear con Stella? – dije mirando a Bloom

Bloom: Al parecer no tenemos otra opción Flora – dijo seria

Musa: De acuerdo chicas vamos – dijo decidida

Volamos donde estaban Stella y Layla pudimos ver que Stella le lanzaba muchas esferas rojas a Layla por suerte Layla las esquivaba o se cubría por su escudo cuando de repente uso un ataque y se lo mando directo a Stella que le dio, pudimos ver como Stella nos miraba de manera molesta no le tomo importancia donde la lastimo y lanzo un ataque a Layla que la derribo. Mientras que Stella nos miraba y nos lanzo otro ataque a nosotras.

Rayo de clorofila! – dije contra atacando

Musa: Eco infinito! – dijo atacándola

¿Estás bien Layla? – dije acercadome a ella

Layla: Si estoy bien Flora – dijo levantándose

Bloom: Creo que con esto podremos detenerla – dijo volando frente a frente a Stella – lo siento Stella, Tormenta de fuego!

Vi como Bloom le lanzo una gran tormenta de fuego y le dio justo haciendo que cayera, volamos hacia Stella para ver si ya había vuelto a la normalidad pero no fue haci, pudimos ver como apretaba los puños con fuerza y nos miro un gran viento hizo que voláramos en donde estaban los chicos y se acercaba Stella molesta junto con sus manos y hizo aparecer un sol negro enorme levanto las manos.

Estaba sorprendida jamás había visto otra forma de Stella, nos miraba molesta y nos aventó su ataque cerré los ojos pero jamás había llegado el ataque y pudimos ver a Barbao en frente de nosotros estaba serio.

Barbao: ¿Se encuentran bien chicos? – dijo mirándonos

Bloom: Ahora lo estamos – dijo sonriendo

Brandon: Debo detener a Stella – dijo poniéndose de pie

Barbao: Lo siento Brandon pero no puedes detenerla en esa forma – dijo serio

Ian: Nadie puede detenerla en esa forma – dijo agachando el suelo

Tecna: Debemos buscar una manera de que regrese a la normalidad – dijo buscando en su muñeca

Barbao: Yo conozco la manera pero será malo que ustedes miren y escuchen – dijo dando un paso hacia al frente

¿De qué manera habla? – dije preocupada

Ian: Barbao no de esa forma – dijo mirándolo serio

Barbao: No tenemos otra opción Ian debo hacerlo – dijo apuntando con su bastón hacia a Stella

Helio: Sera mejor cubrirnos – dijo serio alado mío

Layla: Flora puedes cubrirnos con tu barrera floral – dijo mirándome

Pero puede romperse en seguida – dije preocupada – necesitaríamos otra barrera después de la mía

Roxy: Pueden hacer una convergencia chicas – dijo sonriendo

Timmy: Puede funcionar – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

Riven: Háganlo chicas – dijo serio

Asentí con las chicas nos pusimos en frente de los chicos y cada una de nosotras fluyo nuestro poder e hicimos nuestra convergencia mientras que lo que estábamos haciendo pudimos ver que Barbao y Stella peleaban , bueno más bien Stella peleaba , pero en eso se detuvo Barbao y alzo su bastón y emitió un brillo blanco que salía de su bastón y se lo lanzo a Stella pude ver como mi amiga estaba sufriendo , gritaba y lloraba , me rompía el corazón pude ver las expresiones de los demás e igual estaban igual pero el que estaba así era Ian esta agachado abrazando sus rodillas esto es malo , veía como Brandon quería salir e ir corriendo por Stella pero no podíamos hacerlo. Después de unos minutos Stella se destranformo y callo desmayada lo bueno que Barbao la detuvo antes de que se lastimara, quitamos la convergencia y el primero en correr fue Brandon hacia ellos mientras que nosotras nos destranformamos y corrimos igual con los demás excepto Ian.

Oh dios mío ¿está bien? – dije alarmada

Barbao: Tranquilos lo estará – dijo brindando una sonrisa

Brandon: Stella – dijo mirando preocupado a Stella

Amore: Que bueno que está bien – dijo un poco tranquila

Barbao: ¿Alguien sabe quién es la persona que hizo que ella se transformara así? – dijo serio mirándonos

Roxy: Bueno eran varias personas – dijo confundida

Max: Era una chica que se llama Pandora y los mimos que nos atacaron esa vez en el bosque – dijo serio

Ian: Hades volvió Barbao – dijo acercándose con una mirada seria

Barbao: Dios mío – dijo sorprendido por lo que escucho

Nex: Que demonios está pasando – dijo molesto

Barbao: Sera mejor ir a Alfea y esperar que despierte la princesa – dijo poniéndose de pie con Stella en brazos

Brandon: Yo la cargare – dijo agarrando a Stella desmayada

Sky: Creo que nos deben una explicación al respecto – dijo mirando a Ian y a Barbao

Barbao: Así es pero será mejor que lo platiquemos con Faragonda y con los padres de la princesa – dijo dando un suspiro

Una vez que dijo eso Barbao uso su bastón y nos transporto a Alfea, Brandon fue a dejar a Stella en la enfermería con Ophelia para que la revisaran, una vez que llegamos a la oficina de la directora Faragonda nos dirigimos a su escritorio, se sentó en una silla Bloom, mientras que yo igual en la otra los demás estaban parados mirando a la directora Faragonda.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo para nosotros pude ver la expresión de seriedad de la directora Faragonda vi como este Barbao estaba serio mirándonos, Ian estaba alado de Barbao agachando la cabeza. Cuando Ian subí la cabeza y miro a Faragonda y a Barbao molesto estaba apretando los puños.

Ian: ¿Quieren decirme porque me mintieron? – dijo molesto mirando a Faragonda y a Barbao

Faragonda: No se dé que hablas Ian – dijo seria mirándolo

Ian: ¿AH NO? ENTONCES PORQUE ME MINTIO DICIENDOME QUE HADES ESTA VIVO , QUE NUNCA MURIO Y PORQUE LE DIJO ESO A STELLA! – dijo gritando molesto

Cálmate Ian – dije intentando calmarlo

Ian : No me digas que me calme Flora por favor – dijo serio mirándome

Barbao: Nunca imaginamos que volvería – dijo dando un suspiro pesado

Brandon: Nos pueden decir que paso hace rato y porque Stella se transformo de esa manera – dijo serio apretando los puños

Faragonda: Creo que no tenemos otra opción Barbao – dijo dando un suspiro mirando a su amigo del bastón

Barbao: Tienes razón – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Bloom: Directora Faragonda ¿qué está pasando? – dijo confundida

Faragonda: Chicos – dijo cerrando los ojos y después los abrió – tienen un enemigo legendario

Barbao: Y no es cualquier enemigo, ahora tendrá una nueva misión y un secreto oscuro que Stella guarda – dije mirándonos serio

Musa: ¿Porque enemigo legendario? – dijo confundida

Ian: Se sabe que Hades el legendario es muy antiguo en busca de un poder oculto que solamente una persona lo posee – dijo un poco tranquilo

Barbao: Exacto nadie sabe porque lo llaman "Hades" solo sabemos que antes había una antigua compañía de la luz antes de los reyes de domino, de los reyes de solaria y entre otras personas que los hayan derrotado – dijo mirándonos

¿Los padres de Stella también combatieron con la oscuridad? – dije sorprendida pero confundida

Faragonda: Así es Flora los padres de Stella también combatieron con la oscuridad y con las hechiceras ancestrales, también forman parte de la antigua compañía de la luz pero nadie sabe porque ellos no aparecen – dijo asintiendo

Sky: ¿Pero qué tiene que ver ese tal Hades con Stella?- dijo confundido

Bloom: Es cierto ¿qué lazo tiene con ella?- dijo apoyando a su novio

Ian: Nadie lo sabe – dijo negando con la cabeza – hay muchas cosas que no se sabe

Helio: ¿Pero porque Stella se transformo de manera malvada?- dijo serio

Barbao: Pues – no puedo terminar cuando se abrió la puerta y se pudo ver a los padres de Stella

Riven: Tus suegros Brandon – dijo en susurro a su amigo castaño que estaba alado de el

Brandon: No es momento para eso Riven – dijo algo sonrojado pero serio

Barbao: Majestad, Alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia junto con Ian

Radius: ¿Que están importante directora Faragonda que tuve que dejar asuntos reales por venir? –dijo serio acercándose

Luna: Radius debe de ser algo importante con nuestra hija – dijo regañándolo

Radius: No te metas Luna – dijo serio mirándola

Faragonda: No es el momento Majestad y Alteza – dijo seria sentada en su escritorio

Luna: ¿Entonces qué sucede? – dijo confundida

Barbao: Lamento decirles esto pero – dijo dando un suspiro profundo – pero Hades ha vuelto y Stella se transformo de nuevo cuando era niña

Radius: Es imposible – dijo sorprendido

Luna: Mi niña ¿En dónde está ahora? – dijo preocupada

Layla: Se encuentra en la enfermería – dijo preocupada

Amore: Al parecer tiene heridas – dijo alado de la reina luna

Luna: Iré a verla – dijo saliendo de la oficina junto con amore y las demás pixies

Radius: Debemos hacer una reunión real en cuanto antes mejor – dijo serio apretando los puños

Barbao: Lo entiendo mi señor ¿pero qué haremos ahora?- dijo mirándolo preocupado

Radius: Buscar el libro que dice Luna- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

¿Que va a pasar ahora? – dije preocupada mirando a los chicos

Faragonda: Me temo chicos que ahora hay una guerra legendaria – dijo poniéndose de pie

Continuara

Espero que les guste mi historia soy nueva y pues me entra los nervios jeje


	11. Chapter 11

¿Quién soy en Realidad?

Stella:

Stella – dijo una persona encapuchada

¿Quién eres tú? – dije seria mirándolo

Ten cuidado con Hades es un enemigo legendario – dijo seria

¿Enemigo Legendario? – dije confundida

Así es Princesa prepárate porque dentro de poco tiempo se vendrá una pelea legendaria y usted princesa puede detenerlo con el poder legendario que posee pero tenga cuidado dentro de usted se encuentra el miedo y el odio que se apodera de usted – dijo mostrando un camino color blanco

Camine donde estaba ese camino color blanco que ilumina mucho camine un largo rato a mi aparecer pero inmediato vi como aparecía un gran lindo paisaje las aves volando, un hermoso lago color azul, muchos árboles y plantas alrededor, sentía como el aire recorría sobre todo mi cuerpo sentía un paz muy cómoda y linda a la vez camine donde estaba había un pequeño castillo de diamantes color dorado con plateado, podría jurar que yo conozco este pequeño castillo camine en dirección donde estaba la puerta pero me detuve cuando pude ver a una niña pequeña tocando el piano con una persona ni tan joven pero ni tan grande , me sorprendí y pude ver a Michael sonriendo corrí a poderlo abrazar pero no fue así lo traspase a Michael me sentía rara por eso pude ver como Michael tocaba una linda canción que hace mucho tiempo él había escrito.

Sonreí un poco porque esa canción me calmaba cuando estaba mal o quería gritar , pude ver como esa niña le gustaba tocar el piano e también a Michael le gustaba tocar más bien amaba tocar el piano me sentía tranquila gire un poco a mi vista y pude ver a dos personas que acomodaban unas cosas sobre una mesa de madera con cuatro asientos eran mis padres en ese momento juraba que quería llorar hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba esos momentos que compartía con ellos , pero después gire a mi vista a esa niña que estaba alado de todo se volvió gris volaba el viento podía sentir que esto es malo no sé porque temblaba esto es raro de pronto un humo color rojo rodeaba a esa niña podía ver como Michael y mis padres querían detenerla pero era inútil de pronto esa niña lanzaba bolas rojas , quería detenerla pero inútil no me podía transformar solamente podía mirar como lanzaba bolas rojas hacia mis padres y Michael pero me sorprendí esa niña era yo ¿ acaso era yo de niña? No lo entiendo esto es confuso no recuerdo haberlo hecho, de pronto el escenario cambio cuando Hades apareció diciéndome que el mato a Michael, de cómo yo lo atacaba descontrolaba y el no le hacía ningún daño mis ataques pero después caí porque tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pude ver de cómo me transformaba de manera mala, mi transformación cambio mucho y atacaba a mis amigas ¿enserio soy yo en realidad?

Tienes que encontrar el libro "closer legend" – dijo la persona encapuchada enfrente de mi

¿Enserio soy esa niña de hace un momento? – dije mirando el suelo

Lo lamento princesa pero debe encontrar el primer libro para poder tener el poder legendario – dijo desapareciendo

ESPERA- dije gritando pero se había ido

Poco a poco empecé abrir mis ojos poco a poco me empecé a parar pero me dolía el cuerpo podía ver que tenia vendas en mis manos, me toque en mi cara pero sentí que tenía algo en la frente y era una venda igual, pude con trabajo y me senté sobre una camilla estaba en la enfermería recordaba ese sueño era real por más que quisiera negarlo no podía algo malo está pasando mis padres están ocultando que no me quieren decir pero no se qué está pasando.

Me encontraba así no se cuanto tiempo pero de pronto escuche un ruido provenir de la puerta y se abrió y pude ver a mi madre preocupada que corrió hacia a mi me abrazo fuertemente cuando se separo pude ver su expresión de preocupación y pude que también las pixies estaban en las mismas.

Luna: ¿Estás bien Stella? – dijo preocupada mirándome

No mama – dije algo obvia

Luna: Stella no me hables así soy tu madre – dijo seria

Si eres mi madre como dices porque no me dices ¿porque de niña me transformaba de manera malvada?- dije molesta

Luna: No sé que me hablas Stella – dijo seria mirándome

¿Ah no? – Dije más que molesta - ¿Por qué me están ocultando cosas?

Amore: Tranquila Stella – dijo preocupada sobre mis hombros

Tune: Es tu madre merece más respeto Stella – dijo regañándome

Cuando quiere ser mi madre – dije en susurro

Luna: Basta Stella será mejor que te calmes – dijo molesta

Sabes mejor déjame sola – dije mirándola molesta

Chatta: Pero Stella – dijo preocupada mirándome

QUIERO QUE ME DEJEN SOLA – dije gritando para que me dejen sola

Luna: Bien cuando estés mejor de humor ve a la oficina de la directora faragonda – dijo algo tranquila caminando en dirección de la puerta junto con las pixies

¿Quién soy yo en realidad? – dije mirando la ventana

Ophelia: Valla ya despertaste Stella – dijo entrando sonriendo

Si desperté hace un rato – dije un poco tranquila

Ophelia: Bueno será mejor revisar tus heridas – dijo sentándose en un silla que estaba cerca de mi cama

¿Por qué estoy tan vendada? – dije un poco asustada

Ophelia: Bueno tienes varios cortes – dijo revisando mis heridas en mis manos

Esto está mal- dije preocupada

Ophelia: Tranquila sanaran pronto siempre y cuando te vendes una sola vez y estarás bien – dijo mirándome tranquilamente

Pero yo no debo tener cicatrices soy Stella el hada más hermosa de todo el mundo – dije alzando las manos pero fue mala idea hacerlo

Ophelia: Bueno Princesa si no quiere cicatrices será mejor que cuide esas heridas – dijo riendo

Está bien me cuidare solamente porque no quiero ninguna cicatriz en mi hermoso cuerpo – dije tranquila

Ophelia: Bueno será mejor que avise a la directora faragonda que ya despertaste – dijo poniéndose de pie

¿Cuándo podre salir de aquí? – dije tranquila

Ophelia: Cuando te traigan de comer, podrás salir – dijo saliendo de la enfermería

¿Quién eres Hades? – dije apretando los puños

Layla

¿Una pelea legendaria? ¿En qué momento giro esto? todavía seguíamos en la oficina de la directora Faragonda no entiendo que está pasando al parecer no soy la única que esta igual que yo pude ver que todos los demás estaban en las mismas que yo, pero pude ver que Brandon estaba preocupado por Stella de como se encontrará en este momento en la enfermería bueno también yo también estoy preocupada porque yo fui la primera en herirla no quería hacerlo apropósito pero ella se movió y le di en un brazo me sentía culpable pero si tu amiga quiere atacarte queda de otra contra atacar. No entendía mucho esto de cómo Ian, Barbao, Faragonda y los padres de Stella están preocupados por ese tal Hades aunque siendo sincera cuando lo vi sentía un pequeño escalofrió recorrer en todo mi cuerpo.

Sky: Directora Faragonda necesitamos que nos diga que está pasando – dijo serio pero tranquilo

Faragonda: Me temo chicos que ahora tendrán una nueva misión – dijo dando un suspiro mirándonos

Radius: Y no es cualquier misión – dijo serio mirándonos a todos – es misión legendaria

Flora: ¿Porque misión legendaria? – dijo preocupada

Barbao: Porque ahora ustedes buscaran esa misión legendaria – dijo tranquilo

Radius: Me temo chicos que ahora en adelante tendrán mucho cuidado – dijo serio

¿Por qué majestad?- dije preocupada

Barbao: Porque ahora se vendrá una tormenta – dijo mirando el cielo

Ian: Si me disculpan saldré a tomar aire – dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia el padre de Stella y a Barbao

Brandon: ¿Porque se pone así? – dijo serio mirándonos

No lo sé – dije encogiéndome de hombros

Ophelia: Directora Faragonda – dijo entrando

Faragonda: ¿Que sucede Ophelia? – dijo tranquila

Ophelia: Vine a decirle que Stella ya despertó – dijo tranquila

Faragonda: Gracias Ophelia ya puedes retirarte – dijo sonriendo

Brandon: Bueno si me disculpan iré a ver a Stella – dijo saliendo de la oficina

Musa: Al parecer está muy preocupado por Stella – dijo tranquila

Y no lo culpo yo lastime a Stella – dije triste

Nex: No te preocupes – dijo abrazándome – no lo hiciste con esa intención

Bloom: Es cierto Stella entenderá que no fue apropósito – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

Gracias – dije un poco más tranquila

Max: Bueno cambiando de tema – dijo serio mirando a Barbao –nos debes una explicación sobre hace rato

Barbao: Es cierto – dijo dando un suspiro – verán Stella se ha transformado más de una vez

Roy: ¿Quiere decir que no es la primera vez que se transforme así? – dijo confundido

Barbao: Así es – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Tecna: ¿Pero porque? – dijo confundida

Roxy: Es cierto no se ha visto que Stella se transforme así – dijo levantando una ceja

Radius: Desde hace años que Stella no se comporta así – dijo serio mirando a Faragonda

Helio: ¿Porque se debe eso? – dijo tranquilo

Radius: Lamento decirles chicos que yo mismo no lo sé – dijo negando la cabeza

Es su hija y ¿no sabe qué le pasa a la vida de su hija?- dije incrédula

Flora: Layla no digas esas cosas – dijo regañándome

Tecna: Es cierto es el Rey de Solaria y el padre de nuestra amiga – dijo seria mirándome con brazos cruzados

Lo siento – dije haciendo una reverencia hacia al padre de Stella

Radius: Tranquila Princesa de Andros – dijo sonriendo

Riven: ¿Entonces tenemos una nueva misión? – dijo con una sonrisa

Faragonda: Así es chicos pero tengan cuidado esta misión que tendrán será arriesgada – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza seria

Radius: Sera mejor que avises a Saladino y a Griffin Faragonda – dijo serio

Faragonda: Tiene razón su majestad será mejor avisar sobre esto – dijo tranquila

Radius: Bueno será mejor que me regrese a mi reino tengo cosas que hacer y sobre la reunión de los reinos en cuanto antes mejor – dijo desapareciendo de la oficina

Bloom: No fue a ver a Stella – dijo seria mirándonos

Te apoyo si fuera sido mi padre no le hablaría un tiempo – dije molesta

Max: Pero no se puede hacer nada – dijo tranquilo

Flora: Pobre de Stella – dijo preocupada

Helio: Tranquila Flora será mejor salir a tomar aire – dijo abrazando a su novia

Sky: Es buena idea será mejor irnos – dijo tomando la mano de Bloom

Bueno aire nos sentirá mejor – dije tranquila

Nex: Ven vamos – dijo tomando mi mano

Salimos todos de la oficina de la directora Faragonda y fuimos donde estaba la fuente podía ver que las alumnas de la escuela podía ver que ya era algo tarde y suponía que todas estaban en sus habitaciones al parecer no queríamos ir a nuestras habitaciones las chicas y yo asique fuimos a dar un paseo cerca donde estaba el lago cerca de la escuela.

Brandon:

Me encontraba en la enfermería con Stella la verdad si estoy muy preocupado por ella no sé cómo se debe sentir ella en estos momentos me dolía verla con vendas en sus brazos y una venda en su frente me partía el corazón verla así. La miraba como estaba comiendo tranquilamente eso me hacía sentir un poco tranquilo que está comiendo así repondrá sus energías pero aun no puedo evitar estar preocupado por mi novia.

Stella: Esta algo rica esta comida que trajeron – dijo tranquila mirándome

Si se ve que esta buena – dije sonriéndole

Stella: Pero tiene zanahorias y las detesto – dijo haciendo un puchero

Pero si son buenas las zanahorias nena no sé porque no te gustan – dije riendo

Stella: Yo las detesto tienen un sabor horrible – dijo haciendo un mueca de desagrado

Vamos preciosa si no las pruebas no sabrás a que saben – dije convenciéndola

Stella: Enserio Brandon no quiero – dijo negando la cabeza

Bueno Stella – dije suspirando – hay algo que quiero saber

Stella: ¿Sobre qué quieres saber?- dijo confundida

Sobre lo de hace rato – dije serio

Stella: No se dé que hablas Brandon – dijo desviando la mirada

Stella – dije algo molesto – yo se que debes saber algo lo que ocurrió hace rato en la playa

Stella: Brandon no se dé que hablas – dijo seria mirándome

Yo se que debes saber algo Stella me preocupas eres mi novia – dije preocupado

Stella: Enserio Brandon no se dé que hablas – dijo seria

¿Enserio no recuerdas nada sobre la pelea? – dije incrédulo

Stella: Algo recuerdo nada mas lo que recuerdo es que pelee con ese tipo y ya – dijo un poco tranquila

¿Nada más recuerdas eso? – Dije preocupado - ¿no recuerdas de cómo te transformaste de manera extraña?

Stella: Lo siento pero no lo recuerdo – dijo negando la cabeza

Stella estas heridas tienes varios cortes – dije molesto - ¿cómo es posible de que estés así?

Stella: ¿Así como?- dijo molesta

Así de tranquila – dije molesto – no sé porque puedes estar tranquila si hace rato estabas indiferente

Stella: Bueno si no te agrada esta versión de mi hay una puerta – dijo señalando la puerta

Stella ¿qué te sucede? – Dije molesto – Tú no eres así

Stella: Bueno hay cosas que no sabes de mi Brandon – dijo molesta mirándome

Lo siento si trato de preocuparme de mi novia – dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos

Stella: Sera mejor que te vayas Brandon quiero descansar y no estoy de humor para aguantarte a ti también – dijo recostándose

Bien si no quieres que te vengan a ver bien – dijo molesto azotando la puerta

Camine molesto por los pasillos de la escuela estaba molesto estoy preocupado por Stella pero ella no quiere algo está pasando además cuando ella me dijo esas cosas no sanaba a la Stella que yo conozco pude ver que sus ojos estaban algo opacos pero ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? Apenas terminamos una batalla y ya estamos iniciando una batalla esto no tiene sentido solamente quiero que las cosas sean como antes de que Stella y yo no estemos discutiendo sobre esto.

Seguí caminando los pasillos cuando me detuve en seco pude ver que los chicos no estaban en la escuela di un suspiro pesado y fui a buscarlos donde estarán seguí caminando cuando una idea se me vino a la cabeza fui donde estaba el bosque cerca de la escuela de las chicas y así fue estaban ahí los chicos y las chicas están algunos sentadas y otras acostadas contemplando la vista del lago me acerque a ellos y me sonrieron no podía hacerlo porque estaba algo ya molesto.

Sky: Hey qué bueno que llegas – dijo sonriéndome

Bueno los estaba buscándolos – dije serio pero tranquilo

Bloom: ¿Como esta Stella? – dijo acercándose

Está bien – dije dando un suspiro

Flora: ¿Seguro? No parece que estés convencido – dijo preocupada

Si lo esta es solo que discutimos – dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cara

Timmy: ¿Por qué discutieron? – dijo confundido

No recuerda lo que paso en la playa eso paso – dije molesto

Max: ¿No lo recuerda? – dijo confundido

Si no recuerda que se transformo ni de que peleo con las chicas – dije rendido sentándome

Musa: Eso es raro – dijo no tan convencida

Riven: Bueno hay veces que nosotros mismos no recordamos cosas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Nex: ¿Desde cuándo dices ese tipo de cosas? – dijo riendo

Roy: Es raro de Riven que diga ese tipo de cosas – dijo confundido

Riven: Bueno no conocemos bien a las personas del todo y esa persona es Brandon – dijo serio

¿Que quieres decirme? – dije molesto poniéndome de pie

Riven: Que eres su novio y no sabes que está pasando con tu novia – dijo serio mirándome

Mejor cállate Riven ni tú la conoces – dije tomándole la camisa

Roxy: Vamos chicos no es momento de pelear – dijo nerviosa

Layla: Es cierto – dijo preocupada

Helio: Dejen de pelear somos un equipo – dijo separándonos

Riven: No te das cuenta Brandon – dijo riéndose

Ahora si te callare – dije intentando golpearlo pero alguien me detuvo

Max: No es momento Brandon cálmate – dijo sujetándome

Flora: ¿Como hiciste eso Max? – dijo sorprendida

Sky: Ni yo podría con esa velocidad – dijo igual sorprendido

Riven: No tiene caso será mejor que me vaya a descansar – dijo alejándose

Genial ¿quién mas se pondrá indiferente?- dije alzando las manos molesto

Tecna: ¿De qué hablas Brandon? – dijo confundida

Stella anda indiferente – dije serio

Bloom: Hay que entenderla Brandon – dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro

Es solo que me preocupa Stella – dije aventando una roca pequeña molesto

Sky: Lo sabemos todos estamos preocupados por ella pero debes entenderla ella está pasando por cosas que nosotros no sabemos – dijo tranquilo

Flora: Es cierto no sabemos qué tan dolida esta Stella – dijo preocupada

Lo sé pero no sé cómo ayudarla es mi novia– dije triste

Max: Deja que ella primero hable no hay que presionarla – dijo tranquilo

Bloom: Es cierto no hay que presionarla si no quiere – dijo sonriendo

Timmy: Cuando este lista ella hablara – dijo tranquilo

Tienen razón me porte como un patán con ella – dije agarrando mi cabeza con mis manos

Layla: Tranquilo después hablaras con ella primero hay que relajarnos como mañana empieza nuestra misión – dijo tranquila

Musa: Es cierto mañana comenzamos nuestra misión – dijo decidida

¿Quien ese tal Hades y porque Stella? – dije susurrando

Barbao

Estaba buscando a Ian ¿en dónde estará mi discípulo? Esta escuela es grande me encontraba a fuera de la escuela buscándolo por todas partes cuando estaba dándome por rendido pude ver a un chico rubio sentado en un banca cerca de unos árboles con la mirada agachada desde que paso el incidente de la princesa Stella mande a Ian para que la protegiera y así fue su conexión se hizo especial para los dos aunque son dos o polos opuestos pero tienen su conexión unida ellos dos desde niños siempre se han protegido entre los dos aunque más Ian porque en verdad quiere a Stella es como su hermana pequeña para mi seguirá siendo el pequeño sol que iluminara a todos con su luz especial que ella lleva.

Hay muchas cosas misteriosas que no se dé Hades solamente sé que apareció un día a Stella y desde ese día no ha sido la misma niña que sonreía de manera adorable y llena de vida, pero no me di por vencido Stella podrá perder el miedo y ese odio que tiene dentro de ella porque ella con el paso del tiempo ha logrado ser digna de ser el hada del sol y de la luna aunque en los años yo e ian no estábamos con ella no significara que la hayamos olvidado ella es como una hija para mi desde que la conozco la he cuidado cuando sus padres tenían deberes en sus reinos y cuando se separaron cuide de ella un tiempo después ella se quedo en solaria con el rey radius aun así ella es el hada del sol y de la luna.

Camine donde estaba mi discípulo y me senté con él a lado pude ver que no ha notado mi existencia en este momento y es comprensible estaría igual si estuviera en sus zapatos en este momento.

Es una linda tarde – dije tranquilo mirando en frente

Ian: ¿Qué?-dijo alzando la cabeza sorprendido por mi existencia

Estas vistas hay que contemplaras en vez de cuando – dije mirándolo tranquilo

Ian: No siempre hay tardes lindas – dijo serio mirando el paisaje a nuestro alrededor

Bueno siempre habrá una esperanza que nos aguarda – dije tranquilo

Ian: ¿Porque me mintió maestro? – dijo serio mirándome

Pensé que había muerto después de la batalla de hace años – dije dando un suspiro

Ian: ¿Pero porque nunca me dijo que Hades mato a Michael? – dijo apretando la banca son sus manos

Porque pensé que era lo mejor ocultar eso – dije tranquilo

Ian: No se qué paso hace rato me quede inmóvil no podía creerlo que él había vuelto – dijo molesto

Lo sé es comprensible – dije sonriéndole – pero hay que detenerlo

Ian: No pude detener a Stella en ese momento soy el peor protector de todos – dijo molesto entre dientes

No te culpes por eso además eres un buen protector- dije sonriéndole

Ian: No lo soy no la pude proteger cuando era niña y ahora menos la pude proteger que estamos grandes – dijo golpeando la banca

Eres un gran protector por eso eres un buen especialista digno de ser el protector de la Princesa de Solaria por eso confié a sus padres para que fueras su protector porque sabía que tú la protegerás – dije sonriendo

Ian: No me imagino cómo ha de estar Stella en este momento – dijo preocupado agachando la mirada

Lo sé a mi igual me preocupa la princesa pero debemos estar preparados para la tormenta que viene en camino pronto – dije serio mirándolo

Ian: ¿Una gran tormenta vendrá verdad?- dijo serio

Así es y una muy grande – dije asintiendo la cabeza – Pero en este momento hay que buscar a la Reina Luna

Ian: ¿Porque a la Reina? – Dijo confundido – de seguro ya se habrá ido a su reino

Porque ella ahora está con Faragonda – dije tranquilo poniéndome de pie

Ian: Nunca entenderé porque tienes ese instinto de saber donde se encuentran los padres de Stella – dijo riendo un poco

Bueno un maestro jamás revela sus trucos – dije guiñándole el ojo- vamos a la oficina de Faragonda

Ian: Como diga maestro – dijo asintiendo la cabeza y poniéndose de pie

Ian

Camine con Barbao a la oficina de la directora en mis pensamientos estaban en aquel trágico día para Stella nunca imagine que Hades había vuelto en las historias contadas él había muerto por la antigua compañía de la luz ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir? O el nunca murió eso era mi gran pregunta si el esta devuelta entonces el no murió pero porque quiere a Stella ¿que tiene con Stella? Estaba así cuando quite mis pensamientos y ya habíamos llegado a la oficina de Faragonda entramos y estaba en lo cierto Barbao ahí estaba la Reina Luna ¿cómo pude saber donde están los padres de mi mejor amiga rubia? Eso nunca lo entenderé de cómo tiene ese don, caminamos al escritorio y pude ver la mirada de la madre de Stella su mirada de preocupación.

Y es comprensible de que una madre se preocupe por su hija bueno tiene suerte ella de tener unos padres bueno al menos que estén vivos yo no he tenido padres ellos murieron a manos de las hechiceras ancestrales mis padres murieron por detener a las 3 hechiceras y murieron con honor porque ellos estaban cuando pelearon los padres de Stella y los padres de Bloom, si me duele un poco porque no los conozco pero por fotografías son unas personas llenas de vida.

Alteza – dije haciendo una reverencia a la Reina

Luna: Ian ya te había dicho que no formalidades –dijo tranquila mirándome

Lo sé su alteza pero tengo modales – dije sonriendo

Faragonda: Creí que estarías con los demás Ian – dijo tranquila en su asiento

Bueno antes había dicho que quería tomar aire – dije despreocupado

Luna: ¿No has visto a Stella? – dijo sorprendida

Barbao: Estábamos contemplando el paisaje – dijo tranquilo

Faragonda: Bueno eso lo cambia – dijo tranquila

¿Cómo se encuentra Stella alteza? – dije preocupado

Luna: Salí antes de que la enfermera me dijera si está bien o no – dijo preocupada

Faragonda: Tranquilo Ian hace rato vino Ophelia y dijo que ya está mejor – dijo tranquila mirándome

Bueno eso me tranquiliza – dije tranquilo dando un suspiro aliviado

Barbao: Alteza ¿ya sabe donde se encuentra el primer libro?- dijo tranquilo mirando a la reina

Luna: Solamente sé que está en mi castillo pero el libro es desconocido para todos – dijo negando la cabeza

Entonces esta es nuestra nueva misión – dije serio apretando mis puños

Faragonda: Ya avise a Griffin y a Saladino sobre esto – dijo poniéndose de pie – pronto comenzara la tormenta

Y una muy grande – dije serio

Luna: No quiero seguir ocultando cosas a mi hija – dijo preocupada

Barbao: Lo sabemos su alteza pero por el momento no debe de saber esto – dijo tranquilo

Pero no entiendo algo – dije confundido - ¿Por qué si Stella en estos años no se ha transformado, porque ahora se está volviendo a transformar?

Luna: Porque la luz está en peligro inminente – dijo seria –antiguamente cuando peleamos con las hechiceras ancestrales antes de morir nos habían dicho que dentro de poco tiempo se vendría lo que llamamos la "pelea legendaria" que solamente un hada diga de ser una diosa legendaria podría pelear con el enemigo de la muerte.

Barbao: Pero no entiendo – dijo dudoso - ¿Por qué la princesa Stella?

Creí que el hada poderosa es Bloom que posee la llama del dragón- dije confundido

Faragonda: Bloom es el hada de la llama del dragón pero no es ella la más fuerte – dijo seria mirándonos

¿Que quiere decir? – dije confundido

Luna: ¿Crees que es cierto lo que dicen sobre las leyendas místicas? – dijo sorprendida mirando a Faragonda

Barbao: Pero no sabemos si es cierto la profecía que dicen – dijo interrumpiendo serio

¿Que profecía? – dije preocupado

Luna: Lo siento Ian pero debes salir – dijo seria mirándome

Pero – no pude terminar cuando me interrumpieron

Barbao: Lo siento Ian pero aquí en esta conversación no debes de estar – dijo serio mirándome

Está bien – dije serio haciendo una reverencia saliendo de la oficina de la directora

Una vez que Salí serio de la oficina ¿qué profecía están hablando? Que me están ocultando cosas ahora entiendo cuando Stella no me dice cosas a veces, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la enfermería para ver a Stella toque la puerta pero nadie me respondía asique abrí la puerta y vi a mi mejor amiga durmiendo y alado de ella estaba su pixie unida viéndola tranquilamente como dormía asique me acerque a ella.

Hey ¿como esta? – dije sonriendo

Amore: Ya está mejor comió hace rato bueno eso me dijo Ophelia y ahora está descansando – dijo tranquila

Me alegro – dije tranquilo sentándome alado de la cama

Amore: Ian se que no debo preguntar esto, pero me preocupa Stella – dijo acercándose a mí con una mirada preocupada

¿Que sucede? – dije confundido

Amore: Bueno veras... – Dijo jugando con sus dedos nerviosa – ¿porque le afecto a Stella cuando ese sujeto le dijo sobre el tal Michael?

Michael era una persona muy especial para Stella, también para mí era una persona importante pero más a Stella pero un día ocurrió una tragedia que a los dos nos ha afectado, desde ese día Stella no ha sido la misma es lo único que te puedo decir – dije un poco melancólico

Amore: ¿Que era de Michael? – dijo preocupada

Bueno era – dije dando un suspiro – era su abuelo

Amore: ¿Su abuelo? – Dijo sorprendida – creí que sus abuelos todavía estaban vivos

Solamente los del Reino de la luna – dije tranquilo – sus abuelos de Solaria no están aquí ellos murieron bueno su abuela fue la primera en morir y bueno Michael después de manera que no quiero que nadie sepa al respecto

Amore: Ya veo – dijo volteando a Stella que dormía aun

Amore no les puedes decir esto a nadie – dije serio mirándola – nadie puede saber lo que te dije y menos que se entere Stella

Amore: ¿Por qué?- dijo sorprendida mirándome

A Stella no le gusta que cuando mencionan el nombre de Michael si se entera que yo te dije y los demás se enteran ella me matara – dije preocupado

Amore: Bueno están bien no le diré a nadie – dijo dando un suspiro

Gracias – dije sonriendo – ven será mejor dejarla que descanse además hay que buscar a los chicos tengo que decirles algo importante

Una vez que asintió Amore salimos de la enfermería y buscamos a los chicos ya era de noche y los demás estaban de seguro con las chicas en sus habitaciones una vez que llegamos estaban casi todos a excepción de Riven, les conté a los chicos sobre nuestra misión que mañana haremos en el reino de la luna.

Riven

Estaba en la fuente sentado tranquilamente pensando en muchas cosas sobre lo que paso hace rato en la playa y sobre lo que le dije a Brandon no entiende cómo se siente su novia rubia amante de la moda aunque suene raro pero se parece a mí en ocultar cosas, di un suspiro y no se pero fui al salón donde las chicas bailaban ¿corazonada? No lo sé pero sentía que alguien estaría allí. Y así fue ahí estaba Stella sentada viendo un piano esto es raro jamás la he visto que toque un piano lo que más le gusta es comprar mucha ropa.

Me acerque a ella y di un suspiro para que notara mi existencia y así fue me miro parecía que sus ojos no eran los mismos cuando salíamos a hacer misiones o cuando compra ropa.

Stella: ¿Qué haces aquí Riven? – dijo sorprendida

Bueno no quería dormir aun – dije acercándome a ella

Stella: Son las 12 ya es tarde –dijo mirando el piano

Bueno y tu deberías estar en la enfermería descansado – dije serio cruzando mis brazos

Stella: No tengo sueño, dormí hace rato quería tomar un poco de aire – dijo sin quitar la vista del piano

¿Te gusta tocar el piano? – dije curioso

Stella: Hace mucho tiempo que me gustaba tocar – dijo con expresión dolida

Sabes no sé porque estoy aquí y además tu y no nunca hemos tenido una plática sin que hables de moda – dije riendo

Stella: Hoy no quiero hablar de moda – dijo tranquila mirándome

A ver déjame entender algo – dije sorprendido – Stella amante de la moda hoy ¿no quiere hablar de moda?

Stella: Es sorprendente pero así es – dijo riendo un poco

Quien lo diría – dije riendo

Stella: También quien diría que Riven esté aquí conmigo teniendo una plática sin que hable de ser el mejor especialista – dijo riendo con sarcasmo

Bueno a veces es mejor hablar de otras cosas – dije despreocupado

Stella: ¿Sobre qué? – dijo levantando una ceja confundida

¿Porque escondes tu sufrimiento? – dije serio mirándola

Stella: No se dé que hablas Riven – dijo desviando la mirada

Vamos yo sé esa mirada – dije serio acercándome

Stella: ¿Desde cuándo tú sabes de sufrimiento? Tu solamente piensas en ti mismo y haces daño no te importa los sentimientos de los demás – dijo seria mirándome

Tal vez si he hecho daño y más a Musa pero no entenderías si te dijera – dije serio

Stella: Si me dices entenderé mejor porque siempre eres tan frio y misterioso – dijo seria

Bien – dije dando un suspiro sentándome – Soy así porque cuando era tan solo un bebe mi madre me abandono déjame solo con mi padre pero cuando tenía tan solo 7 años me abandono igual y desde ahí tuve que valerme por mi mismo nunca he tenido lo que es el cariño de un padre o de una madre en cambio todos ustedes los han tenido y siempre he odiado eso porque no se cómo se siente ser querido por unos padres , desde que entre a Fontana Roja quise solamente ser el mejor especialista para así demostrar que no necesitaba un cariño porque odiaba eso , cuando conocí a Darcy pensé que podría sentir lo que llaman ustedes " amor" pero solo jugo conmigo y en ese momento no quise volverme a encariñar – dije mirando el suelo

Stella: ¿Entonces porque terminaste con Musa? – dijo sorprendida

Desde que me sacaron de Torre Nubosa en ese momento quería arrepentirme sobre lo que es sentir un cariño pero llego musa y desde ahí quise volverlo a intentarlo y así poco a poco lo intentaba aunque si a veces la regaba pero no era intencionalmente , con el tiempo si sentí un cariño muy especial hacia musa y en ese momento quería protegerla con mi vida pero después vi cuando nos atacaron la primera vez en Linphea y que perdieron sus poderes en ese momento quería protegerla aun mas por eso me dedique con ser el mejor para así protegerla y que se sintiera protegida pero después me lleno el miedo de que no podría protegerla y que ella me odiara es por eso que termine con ella , pero aun no dejo de pensar en ella , es la chica más hermosa para mí con tan solo sus cantos y todo de ella me hacen sentir vivo es como si sintiera el cariño que solamente me puede curarme , pero después me doy cuenta que el idiota de Roy quiere salir con ella me da un enojo y no sé qué pensar- dije triste

Stella: ¿Estas celoso porque inviten a salir a Musa? – dijo sonriendo

Es sorprende pero si me pone celoso – dije tranquilo

Stella: Entonces lucha por ella yo se que todavía ella te ama como tú la amas a ella – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

Gracias – dije tranquilo – te toca contarme

Stella: Bueno cuando era niña mi abuelo Michael era todo para mí era el mejor abuelo que podría haberlo tenido el estaba cuando mis padres estaban ocupados con sus reinos me sentía sola a veces pero siempre estaba Michael conmigo el me enseño a tocar el piano desde niña era lindo tocar y mas con Michael siempre tocábamos los dos, también Ian estaba conmigo y Michael pero un dia llego el peor dia de mi vida estaba tranquila jugando con Ian a esconderse en el reino de mi madre esa vez mi madre tenía asuntos que atender asique mi padre , Ian , Barbao y yo fuimos al reino de mi madre , estábamos jugando a fuera en el jardín cuando escuchamos una explosión Salí donde estaba y Ian se me acerco donde estaba buscándome asique quería ver que estaba pasando pero Ian no quería que fuéramos porque sería peligroso pero nos atacaron a los dos entonces Ian estaba peleando contra un sujeto encapuchado asique yo corrí donde estaba la explosión porque ahí se encontraban mis padres y Michael llegue a lo que llamamos " invernadero de cristal" pero había mucho humo y no podía ver en ese momento pero después vi una figura pensé que era mi padre o mi madre pero no era , era una persona que no recuerdo su rostro no sé porque , me miraba de manera siniestra asique corrí y esa persona me perseguía y me lanzo un ataque y me lanzo otro pero alguien llego y era mi abuelo estuvieron peleando por un rato pero en ese momento paso lo peor que pudo haber pasado lo mato enfrente de mis ojos nunca olvidare ese momento ni ese dia – dijo sacando varias gotas de sus ojos

Lo siento – dije algo culpable – no debí haberte dicho

Stella: Tranquilo hace mucho tiempo que no hablo de eso – dijo secando sus ojos

Ahora conocemos el dolor – dije suspirando – el sentir solos aun teniendo a mucha gente a nuestro alrededor

Stella: Así es – dijo tranquila – sabes dentro de un chico frio hay alguien dulce

Y tu aun de ser una apasionada por la moda eres misteriosa – dije riendo

Stella: Estas en lo cierto – dijo riendo

Quién diría que tu u yo tendríamos una plática sin pelear o no saber que decir – dije tranquilo

Stella: Es cierto fue agradable ahora si conozco la otra doble cara de Riven – dijo riendo

Bueno será que los dos descansemos mañana empezaremos una nueva misión – dije poniéndome de pie

Stella: Me da miedo retroceder el tiempo – dijo preocupada

Tranquila no estás sola nos tienes a nosotros que somos amigos, tus padres, a Brandon- dije tranquilo

Stella: Padres cuando quieren estar conmigo – dijo en susurro que alcance a oír

Bueno descansa Stella – dije despidiéndome de ella saliendo del salón

Continuaraaaa


	12. Chapter 12 Reino de laluna

Reino de la Luna

Ya era un nuevo día en la escuela de hadas en Alfea las hadas estudiantes estaban en sus salones recibiendo nuevas lecciones de poderes y hechizos, mientras un grupo de hadas e especialistas se estaban preparando para iniciar su nueva misión y debían comenzar en el reino de una de sus amigas que desde que llegaran empieza su misión para detener a su nuevo enemigo a lo que llamaron "enemigo legendario" las chicas se encontraban en sus habitaciones preparándose mientras que los chicos estaban en la sala preparando sus armas.

Una vez ya todo listo todos estaban en la sala listos para irse pero se percataron que una chica rubia no estaba allí presente con ellos todavía seguía en su habitación encerrada todos estaban confundidos porque todavía no salía.

Brandon: ¿Por qué no sale Stella? – dijo preocupado

Bloom: No lo sé – dijo negando la cabeza

Max: Debemos irnos – dijo algo serio mirando a todos

Flora: Sera mejor ir por ella – dijo preocupada mirando a sus amigas

Musa: Sera mejor ir chicas – dijo dando un paso con las demás

Riven: Iré yo chicas – dijo tranquilo caminando hacia la puerta de la rubia

Todos se sorprendieron sobre tal acto de Riven nunca imaginaron que Riven iría por Stella se imaginarían que sería Ian o Brandon pero nunca se imaginaron que sería el chico frio y orgulloso.

Sky: Debo estar soñando – dijo con una mano sobre la cara sorprendido

Layla: No eres el único – dijo sorprendida igual

Nex: ¿De qué nos perdimos? – dijo confundido levantando una ceja

Brandon: ¿Desde cuándo Riven iría por Stella? – dijo algo molesto

Tecna: Esto es raro –dijo confundida

Flora: No lo sé pero debe de haber una razón por la cual Riven fue por Stella – dijo preocupada

Helio: Esto es increíble – dijo sorprendido pero tranquilo mirando a Flora

Musa: Creí que Riven y Stella no se aguantaban – dijo algo celosa

Layla: ¿Estas celosa musa? – dijo riéndose de su amiga

Musa: ¿Qué? Claro que no – dijo cruzando sus brazos molesta

Timmy: Creo no es la única celosa aquí – dijo mirando a su amigo castaño

Ian: Quien lo diría – dijo extrañado

Roy: Bueno será mejor esperar – dijo tranquilo mirando a Musa

Bloom: Si tienes razón Roy será mejor esperarlos para que vallamos con Faragonda – dijo tranquila mirando a todos

Una vez que todos asintieron esperaron a los dos pero se podía sentir un ambiente incomodo por parte de Musa y Brandon que estaban molestos por lo que acaban de ver, todos no hablaban porque se podía ver que los dos hervían de los molestos que estaban una vez que las Pixies salieron de acomodar sus cosas pudieron notar que nadie hablaba.

Chatta: ¿Porque todos callados? – dijo extrañada rompiendo el silencio

Flora: Estamos esperando a Stella y a Riven – dijo tranquila

Digit: ¿Riven y Stella? – dijo sorprendida por lo que escucho

Amore: Valla esto sí es sorprendente – dijo sorprendida igual

Ian: ¿No estarías con Stella en su habitación Amore? – dijo confundido mirando a la pequeña pixie

Amore: Desperté temprano porque quería un vaso de agua pero cuando quería regresar la habitación de Stella estaba cerrada con seguro y me fui con las demás – dijo tranquila la pequeña pixie

Brandon: ¿Stella te cerró la puerta? – dijo confundido

Sky: Algo debe pasar con Stella por la cual este actuando así – dijo serio mirando a Bloom

Tecna: Tiene una razón Sky chicas algo pasa con Stella por la cual ella no nos dice – dijo seria

Max: Pero ella no nos quiere decir – dijo tranquilo

Brandon: Pero debe decirnos que pasa – dijo serio apretando sus puños

Layla: Seria buena idea preguntarle a su madre – dijo tranquila pero seria

Roy: ¿Crees que si le preguntamos a la Reina nos diga? – dijo confundido

Musa: Podría ser buena idea ya que es su madre – dijo algo tranquila

Flora: Yo creo que es mala idea chicos – dijo preocupada

Helio: Estoy de acuerdo con Flora chicos – dijo asintiendo la cabeza serio

Bloom: No tenemos otra opción – dijo seria mirando a todos

Timmy: Estoy de acuerdo con Helio chicos no es nuestro asunto nos podríamos meternos problemas por eso – dijo tranquilo

Max: ¿Que dices Ian? – dijo mirando a su amigo recargado en una pared que estaba callado en la platica

Ian solamente salió de ahí una vez que todos tenían la vista en el todos se confundieron y se preguntaban ¿porque que cada vez que hablan del tema de Stella siempre se va o no dice nada? Todos compartían miradas extrañadas y serias algo también esconde Ian que también no dice nada al respecto.

Brandon: Se que Ian nos oculta algo – dijo molesto

Sky: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Brandon – dijo mirando a su amigo

Bloom: ¿Pero que esconde? – dijo preocupada

Max: Una vez que Ian y yo estábamos en una misión en busca de un criminal que se había escapado cuando lo capturo la policía en magix una vez que estábamos en el bosque buscándolo pero la sorpresa que nos tenía una emboscada junto con otros 5 tipos estábamos peleando con ellos pero en ese momento hirieron a Ian en la espalda y se estaba desangrando pero no le importo una vez que los acabamos Ian se desmayo por desangrarse una vez que lo lleve al hospital pude ver una extraña cicatriz en su cuerpo después que dieron de alta a Ian le pregunte que le había pasado el no me contesto asique investigue por mi cuenta y encontré que esa cicatriz solamente se la hace un dios legendario – dijo serio terminando de contar

Timmy: ¿Que clase dios? – dijo confundido

Max: No pude identificar muy bien la cicatriz solamente sé que tenía el símbolo de una cruz – dijo negando la cabeza

Nex: Entonces no es el único que esconde algo – dijo serio mirando a los demás

Stella

Estaba sentada en una esquina de mi cama sosteniendo una de mis fotografías favoritas yo con mi abuelo, desde que desperté sabia que hoy iremos al reino de mi madre yo no quiero ir me trae los peores recuerdos de mi vida pero debo saber que lazo tiene Hades conmigo ¿Pero porque yo? Esa es la pregunta que necesito una respuesta saber y se que en el reino de mi madre al menos tendré una respuesta pero me da miedo volver al pasado y vivir mis recuerdos que más odio recordar.

Seguía viendo la fotografía donde salgo con mi abuelo era una de mis favoritas también mis favoritas son una donde salgo con las chicas , una con mis padres , Ian y Barbao y otra donde salgo con Brandon pero la que más me gusta es donde salgo con Michael no podía faltar unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo sobre la fotografía si tan solo el estuviera aquí no estaría haci cada vez que veo que mis padres pelean , el era el único que me calmaba cuando me sentía mal y lloraba el me calmaba pero ahora que no está aquí no sé cómo lidiar de nuevo cuando pelean mis padres también ahora que hemos peleado Brandon y yo no quiero decirles que oculto de mi dolor y sobre todo que ahora sé que Hades mato a mi abuelo quiero mi venganza. Una vez que estaba viendo la fotografía tocaron mi puerta guarde la fotografía bajo mi almohada y me pare y fui directo abrir la puerta pero antes de abrir seque mis lagrimas abrí y vi a Riven tranquilo.

¿Qué haces aquí Riven? – dije confundida

Riven: Bueno ya todos estamos listos para partir pero solamente faltaste tu – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Cierto – dije desviando la mirada

Riven: Tranquila sabes que yo comprendo tu dolor pero también deberían saberlo los demás en especial Brandon – dijo algo serio

Ellos no deben saberlo este es mi problema – dije seria mirándolo

Riven: Pero también son tus amigos y deben saber que tienes – dijo preocupado

Riven enserio sabes la historia porque actuó así además no quiero preocuparlos – dije algo calmada

Riven: Esta bien tu ganas – dijo suspirando – pero antes de que vallamos con los demás, sabes que conmigo puedes llorar si quieres

¿Como lo sabes? – dije algo nerviosa desviando la mirada

Riven: Sabes ocultarlo con los demás pero yo conozco el dolor sabes – dijo sonriendo caminando

Valla quien diría que Riven el orgulloso sonreía – dije con sarcasmo caminando a lado de el

Riven: Bueno a veces es bueno reírse – dijo orgulloso

Y sobre todo tu – dije levantando una ceja mientras reía

No nos percatamos que ya estábamos con los chicos pude ver que los chicos nos miraban algo raro a mí y a Riven si tan solo conocerán a Riven no tendrían esas miradas raras en el y a mi aunque es sorprendente pero ahora que conozco al verdadero Riven puedo retirar mis palabras si no tenia sentimientos y que solamente hace daño , pero que conozco al verdadero puedo decir que también tiene miedo pero no lo demuestra eso es algo que admiro de el el puede ocultarlo perfectamente y también que el es valiente , quisiera ser valiente como el y como las demás chicas.

¿Sucede algo? – dije confundida por las miradas que nos daban todos

Brandon: Nada en absoluto – dijo molesto mirándome

Flora: Te estábamos esperando – dijo un poco nerviosa

Pues ya estoy aquí – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Bloom: Stella tenemos que hablar contigo – dijo seria

¿Sobre? – dije seria a lo que querían decirme

Max: Se que ocultas algo y debes decirnos – dijo serio mirándome fijamente

No sé de que hablas Max – dije desviando mi mirada a otro lado

Musa: Vamos Stella – dijo sujetándome de mis brazos

Musa suéltame – dije intentando zafarme

Musa: No hasta que no digas que te pasa – dijo molesta

Riven: Detente Musa – dijo separándola de mi serio

Musa: ¿Desde cuándo tu y Stella se llevan tan bien? – dijo molesta apretando los puños

Riven: No cambies el tema Musa – dijo serio mirándola

Brandon: Basta Riven – dijo molesto mirándolo

Sky: No es momento para pelear chicos – dijo enfrente de ambos

Riven: Tu no decides por todos Brandon – dijo serio caminando hacia la puerta

Brandon: Eres un desgraciado – dijo intentando golpearlo

Basta Brandon – dije molesta mirándolo

Musa: ¿Desde cuándo defiendes a Riven? – dijo molesta mirándome

El no merece que lo tratemos así Musa – dije seria mirándola

Bloom: Basta será mejor calmarnos tenemos que ir con Faragonda ahora – dijo seria mirándome a mí , a musa e Brandon

Timmy: Chicos vamos – dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Una vez que todos salimos de la puerta pude ver que Brandon no me dirigía la palabra ni musa estoy molesta con ellos como pueden actuar como niños inmaduros no saben cómo es Riven el también tiene sentimientos pero el no los habla y tiene que vivir con ocultar sus sentimientos, una vez que llegamos a la oficina de Faragonda pude ver que estaba ahí Barbao, Ian y mi padre me sorprende que este aquí pero no le importare importancia a mi padre.

Tecna

Estábamos ya todos reunidos en la oficina de la directora faragonda , estaban Barbao , Ian que desde hace rato se había salido cuando nosotros estábamos hablando del tema de Stella , estaba también el Rey Radius desde que se entero del tal Hades ha estado preocupado en cuestión del tema de Hades , también estaban con nosotros las pixies que no querían que nos fuéramos sin ellas.

Faragonda: Bueno chicos desde hoy empieza su nueva misión – dijo seria mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros

Radius: Comenzaran en el Reino de la Luna – dijo tranquilo

¿Pero porque debemos ir al Reino de la Luna? – dije confundida

Barbao: Porque ahí comenzara la misión chicos – dijo sonriendo

Timmy: Entonces ¿dónde queda el reino de la luna? – dijo ajustando sus lentes

Riven: Pues en la luna genio – dijo rodando sus ojos

Barbao: No se preocupen por eso iré con ustedes – dijo tranquilo sonriéndonos

Flora: Eso es un alivio – dijo un poco tranquila alado mío

Helio: Es cierto – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Radius: ¿Stella? Porque no has hablado como siempre lo haces – dijo notando que Stella no ha hablado

Stella: No me apetece hablar contigo – dijo seria mirando al rey

Ian: Stella es tu padre – dijo regañándola

Stella: ¿Un padre? Que gracioso eres Ian – dijo riéndose sarcásticamente

Radius: Basta Stella soy tu padre y el rey de solaria – dijo molesto mirándola

Stella: Puede que seas el Rey de Solaria – dijo caminando hacia la puerta – Pero mi padre lo dudo mucho

Raidus: STELLA VEN AQUÍ- dijo gritando

Vi como Stella no le dio importancia a su padre y se fue azotando la puerta, pudimos ver como el Rey Radius estaba más que molesto era algo incomodo el ambiente ahí dentro.

Radius: Se supone que es la Princesa de Solaria – dijo molesto apretando los puños

Barbao: Tranquilo majestad será mejor que se tranquilice- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro tranquilo

Ian: Sera mejor que vaya a verla – dijo haciendo una reverencia caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina de Faragonda

Riven: Iré contigo – dijo tranquilo caminando con Ian

¿Desde cuándo mis cálculos me fallan? Esto es mas sorpréndete cada día me sorprende mucho esto de cómo Riven se lleve bien con Stella digo Riven siempre ha sido un orgulloso y demuestra que quiere ser el mejor especialista pero esto de cómo se lleva con Stella nada mas pude ver las expresiones sorprendidas de los demás, y molestas de Musa y Brandon esto es cada día mas sorprendente.

Barbao: Bueno chicos será mejor irnos será un largo día en el Reino de la Reina Luna – dijo un poco nervioso cambiando el tema

Sky: Tiene razón desde hoy será un día pesado – dijo tranquilo

Bloom: Si tenemos que saber más sobre Hades – dijo asintiendo la cabeza sonriendo

Faragonda: Buena suerte chicos – dijo sonriéndonos a todos

Radius: Suerte a todos – dijo un poco tranquilo

Una vez dicho eso nos fuimos directo a la nave de los chicos, pudimos ver que en la fuente estaban Stella , Ian y Riven que estaban tranquilos esperándonos una vez de que Timmy atreves de su computadora trajo la nave subimos suerte que Barbao nos había dado las coordenadas de donde estaba el Reino de la madre de Stella , el Reino de la Luna si estaba algo lejos nunca nos imaginamos que nos haríamos 4 horas , pensé que el reino estaba alado donde estaba Solaria pero no fue así , el Reino de la Luna se ubica donde está el Reino de Kalisto, una vez que llegamos al reino de la luna quedamos asombrados nunca nos imaginamos que la madre de Stella su reino sea tan hermoso , las casas estaban de color azul marino con plata brillando, nos dirigimos al castillo.

Una vez que llegamos al castillo de la madre de Stella nos detuvieron unos soldados tenían puesto trajes de pelea color plata con azul, no tenían pistolas tenían espadas de color plateado muy luminosas por cierto una vez que Stella se puso en frente de los soldados hicieron una reverencia y nos dejaron entrar pude ver que el castillo es enorme, color azul con diamantes muy preciosos que brillan los diamantes.

Valla esto es increíble – dije asombrada caminando por los pasillos del castillo

Layla: Quien diría que la madre de Stella tenga un reino muy bonito – dijo asombrada

Timmy: Es cierto este lugar es increíble – dijo alado mío

Barbao: Bueno chicos será mejor esperar a la Reina – dijo deteniéndose en frente de nosotros

Digit: La madre de Stella debe ser muy famosa por aquí – dijo sobre mi hombro

Ian: Stella será mejor busques a tu madre – dijo tranquilo mirándola

Stella: Creo que tienes razón – dijo un poco distraída – ven vamos Ian

Roxy: ¿Pero nos quedamos aquí Stella? – dijo preocupada deteniendo a Stella e Ian

Stella: Es cierto se me olvidaba – dijo un poco alterada – díganle a un sirviente que los lleve al comedor real los veré ahí

Nex: Bueno será mejor buscar un sirviente para que nos lleve al comedor – dijo suspirando

Max: Tienes razón – dijo tranquilo dando un pequeño suspiro

Sera mejor caminar y encontrar – dije sacando mi teléfono

Winx

Los chicos habían encontrado a un sirviente por los pasillos del reino de la madre de su amiga y los llevo al comedor real como había dicho su amiga rubia todos estaban sentados tranquilos contemplando el lugar donde se encontraban pasaron varios minutos cuando se abrió la puerta y se pudo ver a la Reina Luna que caminaba tranquila junto con Stella e Ian que estaban tranquilos caminando una vez que se acercaron con los demás todos hicieron una reverencia para que se volverían a sentar en sus asientos.

Luna: Me alegra que estén aquí chicos – dijo tranquila mirando a todos

Bloom: Es un gusto que estemos aquí alteza – dijo sonriendo

Sky: Es un bello lugar- dijo tranquilo mirando a la Reina

Luna: Gracias Rey – dijo asintiendo tranquila la cabeza

Helio: Tiene un bello Reino alteza – dijo sonriendo

Ian: Bueno el Reino de la Luna se destaca por también formar luz en el universo mágico – dijo tranquilo alado de la reina

Timmy: Debo decir que pensé que el Reino se ubicaba en la luna – dijo sorprendido

Luna: Bueno muchos piensan eso hijo – dijo tranquila – pero se ubica un poco lejos de la luna

Brandon: Es un lugar cómodo estar aquí – dijo sonriendo

Roxy: Es cierto este lugar debe de tener muchos recuerdos muy lindos – dijo emocionada mirando a todos

Max: Con cuerdo contigo – dijo sonriéndole de manera dulce tomando su mano

Luna: ¿Stella querida porque no has hablado?- dijo notando que su hija no ha hablado durante la conversación

Stella: No tengo ganas de hablar – dijo jugando con un cubierto sobre un mantel

Barbao: Vamos Princesa – dijo animándola

Luna: ¿Sabes que les dará gusto verte aquí de nuevo?- dijo tomando su mano

Stella: ¿A quién? – dijo mirándola seria

Ian: A tu tete – dijo sonriéndole

Stella: No tengo ganas – dijo poniéndose de pie – iré a mi habitación

Luna: Pero todavía no han llegado con la comida querida – dijo preocupada

Stella: No tengo ganas después comeré algo – dijo abriendo la puerta del comedor

Bloom: Disculpe alteza – dijo mirándola preocupada

Luna: Dime hija – dijo volteándola a ver

Flora: Bloom no lo hagas – dijo susurrándole preocupada

Tecna: Queríamos preguntarle algo – dijo seria

Luna: Los escucho – dijo seria prestando atención

Brandon: Se que no es de nuestra incumbencia pero Stella no nos quiere decir alteza – dijo serio

Sky: Queremos saber porque Stella ha estado actuando así de manera muy extraña – dijo serio mirando a la Reina

Luna: ¿Extraña? – dijo sorprendida

Roy: Si además queríamos saber si usted sabe porque se transformo de manera malvada – dijo tranquilo alado de musa

Luna: No se dé que hablan chicos – dijo poniéndose de pie

Max: Pero su alteza – dijo preocupado

Luna: Debo irme chicos disfruten la comida, unos sirvientes los llevaran a sus habitaciones

La reina se fue dejando a todos confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar todos intercambiaron miradas serias no saben que está pasando por la cual los padres de Stella , Ian y sobre todo su amiga el hada del sol y de la luna estén actuando de manera extraña que no saben que está pasando.

Una vez que llego la comida para los chicos comieron, suerte que estaba Barbao con ellos para buscar un sirviente para que los ayude con sus habitaciones una vez que el sirviente les dijo a cada quien que tendrían una habitación para cada quien solo, los chicos se acomodaron todavía había sol para poder conocer el castillo y también el reino.

Stella

Estaba caminando sobre el castillo en la parte trasera del castillo desde que Roxy dijo el comentario sobre lindos recuerdos se me vinieron el día que Michael murió no quise seguir ahí con los demás dejando a mi madre con ellos pero también quise estar ahí con ellos pero por alguna razón no quería estar ahí escuchando ese tipo de comentarios en el reino de mi madre para mi es difícil recodar eso.

Seguí caminando y terminando en el jardín real , un lindo jardín con varios árboles , una piscina, muchas flores , rosas blancas , muy lindo tengo varios recuerdos bonitos antes de que pasara el incidente de Michael venia muy seguido al reino de mi madre con mi padre era lindo que estaban todavía juntos , cuando sonreía y me alegraba mucho tener un familia unida pero ahora está rota y tengo que vivir recuerdos buenos y malos a la vez , una vez me acerque a un árbol que tenía en una rama un columpio y se me vino un recuerdo bonito para mí.

MEMORIES:

Vamos abuelo mas – dije sonriendo

Michael: Como diga mi pequeña hada – dijo riendo

Ya casi podre alcanzar la luna Michael – dije intentando agarrar la luna

Michael: Pero hija la luna es imposible agarrarla – dijo sonriendo empujando mas el columpio

Sé que algún día podre agarrar la luna – dije decidida sonriendo

Michael: Bueno pequeña será mejor ir a comer algo ¿no lo crees?- dijo deteniendo el columpio tranquilo

Pero no tengo hambre Michael – dije haciendo un puchero

Michael: Debes comer porque así serás una gran hada – dijo estirando los brazos tranquilo

Si! Quiero ser una gran hada para combatir el mal – dije saltando de alegría

Michael: Pero antes Princesa – dijo deteniendo con su dedo – me gustaría que tuvieras esto

¿Qué esto? – dije confunda viendo una gargantilla sencilla

Michael: No es cualquier gargantilla – dijo riendo – si cierras los ojos y los vuelves abrir veras que valioso puede ser

Está bien – dije un poco confundida, cerrando los ojos y volviendo abrirlos – valla es hermosa

Michael: Te dije que es especial esto – dijo sonriendo – quiero que tu lo tengas en ahora en adelante

¿Enserio? – dije agarrándola gargantilla que tiene junto el sol y la luna- te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien abuelo

Michael: Se que será así pequeña – dijo sacudiéndome mi cabello – ese collar representa que siempre estaré a tu lado siempre y no te dejare sola

¿Lo prometes? – Dije sonriendo - ¿promesa?

Michael: Lo prometo – dijo sonriéndome – bueno pequeña hada será mejor ir a comer porque si no tus padres se enojaran con nosotros por no estar ahí

Vamos – dije agarrando su mano corriendo – se los voy a enseñar a mis padres y a tetes

FIN

Agarre con fuerza mi collar hace mucho que no recordaba ese recuerdo muy lindo para mi seguí viendo el columpio después de eso venia mucho seguido al reino de mi madre con mi padre, Michael, Ian y Barbao pero después del incidente ya no quise volver al reino de mi madre ni tampoco hablaba eso con las chicas por la cual no las he traído aquí.

¿? : Que bueno que estés aquí querida – dijo una voz conocida

¿Qué? – dije dándome la vuelta

Una vez que me di vuelta pude ver a mi abuela amadea, amadea es mi abuela por parte de mi madre ella era la reina de la luna pero se retiro hace varios años y ahora lo tiene mi madre, tiene el cabello color rubio claro como el color de mi madre, usa un vestido color plateado que brilla, una capucha color azul marino, varias joyas en forma de la luna y una corona con un pequeña luna color azul.

Amadea: Hace mucho tiempo que no vienes hija – dijo tranquila mirándome

Si hace años que no venia abuela – dije dando un suspiro

Amadea: También escuche que vinieron contigo tus amigos y tu novio – dijo sonriéndome

Si vinieron conmigo – dije desviando la mirada

Amadea: Este árbol es único sabes – dijo acercándose al árbol

Siempre lo ha sido – dije sonriendo un poco

Amadea: Ha pasado tiempo que no ha estado con nosotros – dijo seria tocando el árbol

Si pero ya se quien fue que lo mato – dije seria apretando mis puños

Amadea: Lo imagine querida – dijo dándose la vuelta seria

¿Tú lo sabías abuela? – dije sorprendida

Amadea: Siempre lo supe querida – dijo seria mirándome

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – dije molesta

Amadea: Hija es hora que conozcas algo que guardas dentro ti – dijo agarrándome mi mano

¿Que quieres decir? – dije un poco asustada

Amadea: Sera mejor ir con tu abuelo para que lo sepas por nosotros – dijo tomando mi mano caminando

Mi abuela me llevo a lo que llamamos " bosque de la luna" es un bosque donde los guardias , reyes , príncipes , princesas y familia real pueden estar ahí donde se puede entrenar , se puede cabalgar entre otras cosas reales he estado varias veces ahí cuando cabalgaba con mi madre y mi abuela en lo que mi padre , mi abuelo practicaban , caminos un rato hasta llegar donde esta mi abuelo flechando mi abuelo se llama Alessio antes era el rey de la luna junto con mi abuela pero se habían retirado , tiene el cabello gris , es alto , blanco , tiene barba larga mi abuelo que la cubre casi hasta su boca , tiene un traje color gris y una capucha color roja , usa una corona que tiene una luna color roja que significa " puro" para los reyes de la luna , llegamos donde estaba mi abuelo o como yo le digo " tete".

Amadea: Mira querido quien vino a visitarnos – dijo tranquila mirando al ex rey.

Alessio: ¿Stella? – dijo dándose la vuelta sorprendido

Hola Tete – dije acercándome para darle un abrazo

Alessio: Que bueno que hayas venido pequeña me alegra mucho que estés aquí – dijo dándome un cálido abrazo

No tenía muchas ganas de venir – dije susurrando

Alessio: Te escuche pequeña – dijo serio separándose de mi

Lo siento – dije culpable

Alessio: Tranquila te comprendo pequeña – dijo sonriéndome

Amadea: Seria buena idea que nos sentemos – dijo acercándose a unas sillas que estaba cerca donde estábamos

Una vez que nos acercamos mi abuelo y yo mis abuelos siempre han sido una pareja muy linda ya que ellos siempre sean amado y siempre lo seguirán haciendo hace tiempo que no venía a verlos, estuvimos hablando de varias cosas sobre mí de cómo he crecido y como he obtenido varias transformaciones, también les platicaba de cómo las chicas y yo hemos derrotado a varios enemigos poderosos de nuestra aventura en la tierra y entre otras cosas pero después de un silencioso momento.

Alessio: Me imagino que tu abuela ¿ya te dijo no querida?- dijo cambiando su expresión de sonriente a serio

Algo así pero díganme que está pasando – dije seria mirando a mis abuelos

Amadea: Tu madre no quería que lo supieras – dijo seria mirándome

¿Que no quiere que sepa? – dije confundida pero seria

Alessio: Hija algo dentro de ti hay – dijo serio tomando mi hombro

¿Que quieres decir abuelo? – dije un poco asustada

Amadea: Stella dentro de ti hay maldad – dijo seria

¿Maldad? – dije preocupada poniéndome de pie

Alessio: Lo siento hija pero tus padres no querían que lo supieras pero creo que ya es momento de que sepas la verdad sobre algunas cosas – dijo poniéndose de pie

¿De qué hablan? – dije asustada

Amadea: Hija dentro de ti esta la maldad –dijo mirando hacia el frente – tu tienes 2 fases de transformaciones

Alessio: Así es lo que dice tu abuela es cierto apenas llevas la primera fase lo que hace que te transformes malvada pero la última fase es la que nadie quiere que te transformes – dijo preocupado

¿Cual es la otra fase? – dije un poco alterada

Pude ver como mis abuelos intercambiaban miradas preocupadas

Díganme que fase dicen que nadie quiere que tenga – dije alzando mi voz

Alessio: "diosa de la muerte" – dijo serio apretando los puños

¿Diosa de la muerte? – dije sorprendida

Amadea: Stella hija tu llevas dentro de ti la mitad de un dios de la muerte – dijo tomando mis manos preocupada

continuaraa


	13. Chapter 13 En busqueda del primer libro

En búsqueda del primer libro

Capitulo anterior

Alessio: Hija algo dentro de hay- dijo tomando mi mano

¿Que quieres decir abuelo? – dije un poco asustada

Amadea: Stella dentro de ti hay maldad – dijo seria

¿Maldad? – dije preocupada poniéndome de pie

Alessio: Lo siento hija pero tus padres no querían que lo supieras pero creo que ya es el momento de que sepas la verdad sobre algunas cosas – dijo poniéndose de pie

¿De qué hablan? – dije asustada

Amadea: Hija dentro de ti esta la maldad –dijo mirando hacia el frente – tu tienes 2 fases de transformaciones

Alessio: Así es lo que dice tu abuela es cierto apenas llevas la primera fase lo que hace que te transformes malvada pero la última fase es la que nadie quiere que te transformes – dijo preocupado

¿Cual es la otra fase? – dije un poco alterada

Pude ver como mis abuelos intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

Díganme que fase dicen que nadie que tenga – dije alzando mi voz

Alessio: "diosa de la muerte" – dijo serio apretando los puños

¿Diosa de la muerte? – dije sorprendida

Amadea: Stella hija tu llevas dentro de ti la mitad de un dios de la muerte – dijo tomando mis manos preocupada.

Capitulo actual

Stella

¿Yo una diosa de la muerte? No lo puedo creer soy el hada del sol y de la luna no puedo ser una diosa de la muerte no me rehusó a creerlo mis abuelos me están mintiendo que está pasando.

No debe ser una broma no – dije riéndome con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza

Alessio: Lo siento hija pero no es una broma – dijo negando la cabeza serio

¿Porque apenas me estoy enterando sobre esto? – dije preocupada

Amadea: Hija porque dentro de poco se viene una pelea legendaria – dijo mirándome preocupada mi abuela

Pero soy el hada del sol y de la luna, no puedo ser una diosa de la muerte – dije agarrando a mi abuela de los hombros

Alessio: ¿Has usado los poderes de la luna? – dijo sorprendido

No – dije un poco nerviosa – no sé cómo usar los poderes de la luna

Amadea: Era de esperarse hija – dijo tranquila mirándome

¿Que quieres decir abuela? – dije levantando una ceja confundida

Alessio: Es cierto querida – dijo un poco tranquilo apoyando a mi abuela – la luna no brilla

Pero si la luna brilla – dije mirando el cielo confundida

Amadea: No querida – dijo riéndose negando la cabeza – tu collar la luna no brilla

¿Mi collar? – Dije confundida mirando mi collar – siempre lo he visto normal

Alessio: Stella si te fijas bien la luna no emite un brillo – dijo acercándose a mi collar

Amadea: Mira – dijo apuntando con su dedo su corona – si confías en los poderes de luna podrás utilizar los poderes de la luna

Pude ver como mi abuela emitía su cuerpo un brillo color azul y con sus manos juntas creó una especie de esfera color plateada y lo lanzo hacia arriba como tipo véngala muy linda.

Valla eso fue increíble – dije asombrada por lo que acaba de ver

Alessio: Pero tú puedes hacerlo mejor hija – dijo sonriéndome

Lo intentare – dije cerrando mis ojos y juntando mis manos – no siento la energía de la luna

Amadea: Querida concéntrate y ten confianza en ti misma – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza

Intente concentrarme para poder sentir los poderes de la luna pero era inútil no podía sentir la energía que fluyera en mi.

Esto es inútil – dije abriendo mis ojos – no puedo sentir la energía de la luna

Alessio: Tranquila hija se que podrás hacerlo – dijo dándome ánimos

Amadea: Cuando te sientas segura de ti misma veras que la energía de la luna fluirá dentro de ti y podrás usarlo como se debe por eso eres nuestra nieta – dijo dándome un abrazo cálido

Alessio: Tiene mucha razón tu abuela Stella eres el hada del sol y de la luna tu acostumbras usar mas tus poderes del sol pero nunca has intentando usar lo de la luna, eres hija de la reina de la luna e rey del sol – dijo sonriendo sacudiéndome mi cabeza

Amadea: Tu formas armonía y esperanza – dijo tranquila mirando a mi abuelo

Gracias eso me hace sentir mejor – dije un poco melancólica

Amadea: Sera mejor ir al castillo quiero conocer a tus amigos y a tu novio – dijo entusiasmada

Abuela – dije un poco avergonzada por lo que dijo

Alessio: Vamos querida no avergüences a tu nieta – dijo serio regañándola

Gracias al menos alguien esta de mi lado –dije orgullosa

Alessio: Además quiero conocer a mi futuro nieto – dijo sacando su espada

ABUELO! – dije gritándole sonrojada

Alessio: ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo que quiera conocer a mi nuevo nieto además escuche que tu madre había dicho que es un especialista – dijo sonriendo de manera malvada

Creo que fue mala idea que se juntara mucho Ian contigo abuelo – dije sobre una mano en mi cara

Alessio: Eso me hizo sentir ofendido hija – dijo ofendido con brazos cruzados

Pero así te quiero tete – dije dando un salto para abrazarlo

Amadea: Bueno vamos – dijo tomando mi mano y la de mi abuelo

Caminamos de regreso al castillo , pude sentirme un poco más tranquila cuando me dijeron que soy mitad diosa de la muerte necesito averiguar qué es eso por lo mientras no le diré a los chicos no quiero preocuparlos pero necesito respuestas , caminamos donde estaba el jardín central del castillo como hay jardines en el castillo el central es donde estaba con mis padres cuando comíamos y también cuando jugaba con Ian desde niños me pude fijar que estaban las chicas , los chicos y las pixies tranquilos sentados platicando , me pude fijar que Brandon estaba sentado alado de musa ¿ok? Eso me hace sentir molesta pero necesito estar concentrada para poder liberar los poderes de la luna que hay dentro de mí.

Nos acercamos mis abuelos y yo donde estaban todos pude ver que las pixies fueron las primeras en darse cuenta que habíamos llegado.

Amore: Stella – dijo volando hacia a mi – me tenias preocupada te he estado buscando por todas partes

Lo siento pero estaba con mis abuelos – dije tranquila mirándola

Bloom: Stella qué bueno que estés aquí con nosotros – dijo sonriendo

Bueno me imagino que este de Barbao los trajo aquí al jardín central – dije despreocupada

Sky: De hecho fue Ian – dijo tranquilo mirando a mi amigo el pálido

Ian: Lo siento – dijo apenando haciendo una reverencia hacia a mis abuelos

Amadea: Tranquilo Ian sabes que los amigos de mi única nieta serán bienvenidos aquí – dijo tranquila mirándolo

Alessio: Hija no crees que deberías presentarnos a tus amigos y a tu novio – dijo susurrándome al odio

Es cierto – dije un poco apenada – chicos les presento a mis abuelos ex reyes de la luna

Todos: Es un gusto majestad y alteza – dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia

Alessio: Es un gusto chicos, y con que ustedes son las pixies –dijo sonriéndoles a las pixies

Lockette: Es un gusto soy lockette soy la pixie de los portales y pixie unida a Bloom – dijo sobre el hombro de Bloom

Chatta: Soy chatta encantada soy la pixie del chisme y pixie unida a flora – dijo sobre el hombro de Flora tranquila

Digit: Mi nombre es Digit soy la pixie de la tecnología y pixie unida tecna- dijo tranquila sobre el hombro de tecna

Tune: Un gusto realeza soy tune la pixie de los modales y pixie unida a musa –dijo haciendo una reverencia

Chatta: Ella es pif – dijo señalando a pif sobre el hombro de layla – es la pixie unida a layla pero ella es una bebe todavía

Amore: Y yo soy amore la pixie del amor y pixie unida a Stella – dijo apareciendo una rosa

Amadea: Valla son muy hermosas todas ustedes – dijo tranquila acercándose a las pixies

Alessio: Bueno es un gusto para todos somos los abuelos de Stella – dijo tranquilo

Brandon: Es un gusto majestad – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

Amadea: ¿Tu eres el novio de mi nieta no es así? – dijo tranquila mirando

Brandon: Así es alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Alessio: Dime hijo que príncipe eres de tu reino – dijo sonriendo

Me tense mucho porque mis abuelos no saben que soy novia de un escudero, ellos tienen la costumbre que debo estar con un príncipe pero ahora esto es incomodo para todos.

Brandon: Bueno vera no soy un príncipe – dijo serio mirando a mis abuelos

Amadea: ¿Ah no? – dijo seria

Alessio: ¿Que quieres decir hijo? – dijo serio mirando fijamente a Brandon

Sky: Vera – dijo interrumpiendo a mis abuelos

Brandon: Soy el escudero de Sky – dijo señalándolo – no soy un príncipe soy un simplemente escudero

Alessio: ¿Un escudero? – dijo serio sacando su espada

Abuelo no lo hagas – dije preocupada tomándolo del brazo

Alessio: Si eres un escudero me gustaría tener un duelo contigo hijo – dijo acercándose a el

Brandon: Pero majestad – dijo preocupado

Alessio: Tranquilo solo será un pequeño entrenamiento para mí – dijo tranquilo alejándose de el

Abuela dile algo – dije preocupada mirando a mi abuela

Helio: Esto se pondrá mal – dijo preocupado mirando a todos

Alessio: Ian – dijo gritando

Ian: Si señor – dijo corriendo hacia el

Alessio: Dile a un guardia que le de una espada donde tengo mis armas – dijo tranquilo

Ian: Si señor – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Amadea: Creo que tu abuelo lo está tomando enserio hija – dijo mirándome seria

Sabemos que el no ha peleado desde hace varios años abuela además no puede hacerlo – dije mirándola asustada

Bloom: Tranquila Stella todo saldrá bien – dijo tranquila una mano sobre mi hombro

No ayuda mucho sabes – dije sin quitar la vista a Brandon

Brandon

Me está dando muchos nervios con pelear con el abuelo de Stella cuando le dije que soy un simple escudero cambio de expresión y eso creo que no le gusto que su nieta sea novia de un escudero en vez de un príncipe, pude ver las expresiones de los demás pero más la expresión preocupada de Stella que no quitaba su mirada en mi.

Ian: Ten – dijo acercándose a mí con una espada

Estoy algo nervioso – dije nervioso mirando a Ian

Ian: Te comprendo así yo igual estuve cuando se entero su abuelo que sería su protector – dijo despreocupado

¿Y qué paso? – dije curioso pero nervioso a la vez

Ian: Me dio la peor paliza de mi vida – dijo despreocupado

Valla eso me ayuda mucho sabes – dije rondado mis ojos

Ian: Tranquilo eres buen peleador pero si te aconsejo que no le des mucha distancia – dijo alejándose mirándome tranquilo

¿Porque no debo darle distancia? – dije levantando la ceja confundido

Ian: Lo sabrás cuando ya estén peleando suerte – dijo gritándome corriendo

Genial – dije molesto en susurro

Alessio: ¿Estás listo hijo? – dijo apuntándome con su espada

Siempre lo he estado – dije decidido sacando la espada

Alessio: Bien entonces comencemos – dijo corriendo hacia a mi

Una vez que se acerco a mi dio un salto pero yo me cubrí con la espada estuvimos así un rato nunca imagine que su abuelo sea bueno con la espada digo ya es una persona grande bueno parece de unos 40 pero no están viejo pero es bueno creo que ya comprendo a Ian que no debo darle distancia el utiliza mucho la distancia para poder encontrar un punto débil lo bueno que esquivaba sus ataques y contraatacaba.

Alessio: ¿Ya te cansaste hijo? – dijo chocando espada con espada

Claro que no – dije tranquilo contra atacando

Alessio: Nunca imagine que mi nieta seria novia de un escudero – dijo alejándose de mí un poco

Yo amo a su nieta majestad, sé que no seré un príncipe para ella pero puedo ser mejor que un príncipe porque la amo – dije seguro de mis palabras

Alessio: Y no lo dudo – dijo sonriendo guardando su espada

¿Qué? – dije confundido

Alessio: Eres mejor que un príncipe eso me agrada de ti Brandon – dijo acercándose a mi

Creí que le caía mal que Stella sea novia de un escudero- dije sorprendido

Alessio: No creas que la vida de mi nieta no se , desde hace varios años se que tu y mi nieta son novios solamente quería ver si tenias fuerza de voluntad – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro tranquilo

Valla – dije tranquilo sonriendo – Yo cuidare bien a Stella yo la amo

Alessio: Eso tenlo por seguro – dijo guiñándome un ojo

Sera mejor a que descanse majestad – dije caminando alado de el

Alessio: ¿Que dices? Estoy en mi mejor forma – dio orgulloso

Stella: ¿Estás bien? – dijo abrazándome con fuerza

Si lo estoy tranquila – dije correspondiendo al abrazo

Amadea: Eres digno para estar con nuestra nieta – dijo tranquila mirándome

Alessio : Debo admitir que siempre imagine que mi pequeño sol tendría como novio a un príncipe pero tu eres más que un príncipe y eso me tranquiliza saber que la cuidaras bien – dijo tranquilo alado de la ex reina

La cuidare con mi vida – dije tomando la mano de Stella

Stella: Brandon – dijo sonrojada mirándome

Luna: Valla papa nunca imagine que volverías a pelear – dijo acercándose a nosotros

Alessio: Bueno estoy en mi mejor momento – dijo tranquilo mirando a la madre de Stella

Stella: Fue mala idea que Ian se juntara contigo tete – dijo tranquila

Ian: Oye – dijo ofendido

Luna: Bueno como ya se está haciendo de noche será mejor ir a cenar y después a que descansen todos – dijo sonriendo mirando a todos

Riven: Es cierto mañana debemos comenzar nuestra misión – dijo serio

Nex: Tiene razón Riven mañana debemos buscar el libro – dijo decidido

Amadea: Pero por hoy será mejor que descansen fue un viaje largo para todos ustedes- dijo tranquila

Roxy: Bueno yo muero de hambre – dijo apenada

Luna: Vamos al comedor – dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Bloom: Yo también muero de hambre – dijo tomando la mano de Sky

Los demás siguieron a la madre de Stella pero pude ver que Ian y Stella miraban el cielo de manera que jamás habían visto.

¿Stella?- dije preocupado mirándola

Stella: ¿Qué? – dijo reaccionando

¿Estás bien? – dije preocupado viéndola

Stella: Si lo estoy tranquilo – dijo tranquila mirándome – es solo que la luna esta brillando de manera algo extraña

Ian: Es cierto esta brillando de manera extraña – dijo sin quitar la vista del cielo

Sera mejor ir con los demás – dije sin entender a lo que están diciendo los dos –yo veo la luna normal

Stella: Creo que tienes razón Brandon – dijo tranquila

Tome la mano de Stella y nos fuimos con Ian no se en qué momento ya se me había quitado lo molesto con ella, mas bien no sé porque me enoje porque Riven haya ido por ella en su habitación antes de venir al reino de su madre , ya no estaba enojado me enoje por algo sin sentido , nos dirigimos al comedor real y pude ver que estaban incluso los abuelos de Stella tranquilos platicando con los demás , pude ver como la expresión de Stella se puso más alegre mas llena de vida cuando vio que su madre estaba ahí con ellos y sus abuelos.

Winx:

Al termino de cenar cada uno de los chicos se fueron a su habitación que les había dado la madre de Stella cada uno ya estaba dormido porque debían estar al 100% al día siguiente porque sería un día agotador en búsqueda del libro todos dormían tranquilos a excepción de una chica que tenía varios sueños confusos.

¿? : Ven pequeña – dijo estirando la mano hacia la pequeña niña

Stella: Pero me regañaran mis padres – dijo insegura

¿? : Vamos pequeña ellos no se enojaran además solamente vamos a jugar un juego divertido – dijo sonriendo de manera malvada

Stella: Esta bien – dijo estirando su mano

¿? : Ahora serás mía – dijo riendo maléficamente

Stella: ¿Qué? Suéltame – dijo asustada intentando zafarse

Un aura negra empezó a recorrer el brazo de la pequeña intentando zafarse Stella no podía de pronto sentía un dolor en todo su cuerpo como queriendo salir algo dentro de ella solamente lloraba ,gritaba para que ese dolor se fuera mientras que la persona nada mas sonreía viendo como ella estaba siendo lastimada.

De pronto el escenario cambio apareciendo a la misma persona que había tenido un sueño sobre el cual le platicaba de encontrar el libro , solamente esa persona atreves apareció una serie de imagines que conducían un sótano secreto donde llevarían al libro pero antes de se parecer la persona encapuchada le había dicho.

Stella: ¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué esas imágenes? – dijo sorprendida

¿? : Eso te llevara a encontrar el primer libro – dijo seria

Stella: Espera ¿quién eres? – dijo seria mirando a la persona encapuchada

¿? : Eso no importa – dijo negando la cabeza – debes darte prisa pronto comenzara la pelea legendaria

Stella ¿Pero porque yo? – dijo preocupada

¿? : Tú tienes luz y a él eso odia con todo el corazón – dijo seria mirándola – pero antes de que desaparezca tu tienes la llave para poder llegar al libro suerte

Una vez dicho eso la persona encapuchada desapareció dejándola sola en un cuarto oscuro, pero una luz apareció dejando ver su collar que iluminaba demasiado dejando ver otra seria de imágenes.

Se levanto de golpe con la frente sudada, su cuerpo temblaba no sabía que acababa de pasar hace un momento no entendía mucho que estaba pasando ¿ quién era la persona que la había hecho daño? , sin dudar tomo una bata vio como su pixie dormía tranquilamente, salió de su habitación caminaba por los pasillos sigilosamente para que nadie la escuchara una vez que salió del castillo, fue al jardín central pudo sentir el aire que recorría su rostro tranquilamente un silencio por todas partes nada mas estaba ella sola, veía que la luna brillaba mucho no lo entendía jamás había visto que la luna brillara tanto, pudo sentir que algo brillara y era su collar.

La luna estaba brillando mucho pudo sentir que algo recorría dentro de ella, cuando alzo los brazos pudo sentir que la energía mágica de la luna salía de ella veía como los poderes de la luna salían dentro de ella no lo podía creer por fin sabe los poderes de la luna.

Al día siguiente ya era de mañana todos los habitantes del reino de la luna ya estaban despiertos algunos abriendo sus locales , otros llevando a sus hijos a la escuela , mientras que otros apenas estaban desayunando. Nuestro grupo de amigos se encontraban desayunando con la reina en el jardín central tranquilos todos estaban reunidos incluso su amiga rubia estaba ahí con ellos desayunando.

Luna: ¿Entonces hoy empiezan chicos? – dijo terminando su café tranquila

Max: Si hoy vamos a iniciar su alteza – dijo tranquilo con su tostada en la mano

Amadea: Buena suerte chicos – dijo sonriendo

Alessio: Se que ustedes podrán derrotar a Hades – dijo tranquilo tomando la mano de su reina

Amore: Son una pareja muy linda – dijo emocionada por ver esa escena

Flora: Es cierto son una pareja muy linda – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Layla: Me gustaría vivir una historia así – dijo sonriendo a los ex reyes

Alessio: Muchas gracias chicos son muy buenas personas me alegro que mi nieta tenga unos buenos amigos con esa confianza y esa armonía, sin mi amada Amadea no se qué haría ella es mi razón de vivir se le pasa algo no se qué haría – dijo dándole un beso cálido a su reina

Brandon: Son una linda pareja que nunca se dejaran de amar – dijo sonriendo tomando la mano de su novia

Stella: Es cierto – dijo un poco triste

Luna: ¿Estás bien querida? – dijo notando la expresión de su hija

Stella: Claro mama iré al baño no tardo chicos - dijo poniéndose de pie

Guardia: Alteza – dijo un guardia llegando donde se encontraba la reina

Luna: ¿Que sucede? – dijo tranquila mirando al guardia

Guardia: Le ha llegado un mensaje por parte del reino kalisto – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Luna: Esta bien iré – dijo tranquila – bueno chicos me tengo que ir por asuntos reales suerte

Todos: Gracias alteza – dijeron todos al sonidos tranquilos

Una vez que la reina se fue los ex reyes pusieron una cara de disgusto todos no comprendían por hicieron eso.

Alessio: ¿Cuando luna dejara sus asuntos? – dijo algo molesto mirando a la ex reina

Amadea: No lo sé – dijo suspirando

Ian: Sabemos que por más que intentemos no podemos hacer algo – dijo preocupado

Barbao: Es la reina de la luna tiene muchas cosas que hacer – dijo tranquilo

Alessio: Pero ella y Radius no han dejado los asuntos reales – dijo serio – tienen una hija que necesita atención y ellos no están con ella

Barbao: Lo entiendo Majestad pero sabemos desde del divorcio la princesa no ha sido la misma – dijo serio mirando al ex rey

Brandon: ¿Tanto le afecto a Stella? – dijo preocupado

Amadea: Demasiado hijo – dijo triste – desde que se divorciaron luna y Radius no ha sido la misma niña sonriente

Bloom: Cuando le preguntamos a Stella por sus padres ella no le gusta hablar de ellos – dijo preocupada mirando a todos

Alessio: Si desde que están separados Stella siempre ha estado de un lugar a otro cuando era niña porque no sabían con quien se quedaría hasta que Radius dijo que ella quería quedarse en Solaria – dijo serio dando un suspiro

Flora: Pobre Stella – dijo triste mirando a su amiga peliroja

Ian: Stella desea que un día ellos estén juntos de nuevo pero es imposible que estén juntos – dijo serio

Sky: ¿Pero porque se separaron? – dijo confundido alado de su novia

Amadea: Nadie sabe porque se separaron nada más se sabe que un día para otro peleaban muy seguido enfrente de Stella y desde ahí saben la historia chicos – dijo seria

Ian: Pero no entiendo los padres de Stella siempre han sido una pareja muy unida y cariñosa – dijo preocupado

Barbao: Eso es un misterio – dijo preocupado

Helio: No me quiero imaginar cómo se debe sentir Stella – dijo mirando a su novia

Brandon: Sera mejor que vaya a buscarla –dijo serio poniéndose de pie haciendo una reverencia

Riven: Bueno ya que Brandon fue a buscar a Stella será mejor buscar ese libro que dice Faragonda – dijo serio poniéndose de pie

Nex: Tienes razón será mejor apresurarnos – dijo decidido

Todos: Si – dijeron todos tranquilos

Amadea: buena suerte se que todos ustedes podrán encontrar el libro – dijo sonriendo todos

Alessio: Tienen nuestro apoyo – dijo mostrando su pulgar derecho

Tecna: Disculpe majestad, alteza ¿sabe donde se puede encontrar? – dijo sacando su teléfono

Alessio: Lamento decirles chicos que nosotros mismos no sabemos- dijo negando la cabeza

Timmy: Entonces debemos averiguar por nuestra cuenta – dijo acercándose a Tecna

Amadea: Solamente sabemos que "una luz brillante iluminara 3 lunas que aparecerán alineadas" – dijo preocupada

Layla: ¿"Una luz brillante iluminara 3 lunas que aparecerán alineadas"? – dijo confundida mirando a todos

Roxy: Sera más difícil de lo que creímos – dijo preocupada mirando a Max

Max: Sera mejor que nos separemos y si alguien busca una pista no los haga saber – dijo tomando la mano de roxy

Bloom: Es buena idea así haremos más terreno para buscar – dijo tranquila chocando su puño con su mano

Todos asintieron la cabeza cada quien se fue a buscar pistas en donde podría estar el libro , Bloom y Sky buscaban dentro del castillo, Flora y Helio buscaban en el jardín central ,Layla y Nex buscaban en otro jardín del castillo , Tecna y Timmy buscaban en el pueblo del reino , Ian , Max y Roxy buscaban en el " bosque de la luna" por autorización de los ex reyes , Musa , Riven y Roy buscaban en la biblioteca real , cada pixie se fue con su hada a ayudar.

Mientras que Brandon buscaba a su novia por todo el castillo tan grande estaba el castillo que hasta el mismo no sabía en donde estaba exactamente hasta que vio a un sirviente y le pregunto si había visto a Stella y le había dicho que estaba en su habitación , asique una vez que Brandon le pregunto dónde estaba su habitación se dirigió estaba ubicada en el centro donde estaban unas escaleras largas del pasillo central busco donde estaría que llego donde estaba su nombre , toco pero nadie abría asique abrió la puerta y vio a su novia acostada mirando el techo.

Brandon:

Hey no que estarías en el baño – dije acercándome a ella

Stella: Salí desde hace un rato – dijo sin quitar la vista del techo

¿Porque estas seria preciosa? – dije acostándome alado de ella preocupado

Stella: Nada más escuchar que dicen que mis abuelos están felices juntos me hace sentir un poco mal – dijo volteándome a ver con rostro triste

Nunca imagine que te afecto tanto que se separan tus padres preciosa – dije preocupado por su expresión

Stella: Sabes – dijo sonriendo un poco – siempre deseaba que mis padres volvieran a estar juntos y ser una familia feliz otra vez

Oh Stella – dije triste por lo que escuche – sé que es difícil para ti pero se que algún día serán una familia unida

Stella: No creo que eso pase Brandon mi familia está rota, envidio a la mayoría de ustedes tienen una familia unida y feliz – dijo un poco melancólica

No digas esas cosas nena – dije abrazándola con fuerza – aunque tus padres estén separados los tienes, tienes amigos que te quiere, unos abuelos increíbles, sobre todo me tienes a mí que siempre estaré para ti

Stella: No prometas ese tipo de cosas Brandon – dijo mirando fijamente

¿Porque lo dices? – dije sorprendido porque acabo escuchar

Stella: No prometas ese tipo de cosas solamente el viento se las lleva – dijo separándose de mi

No se porque dices eso Stella – dije algo serio pero tranquilo – pero quiero que sepas que jamás te dejare sola ni ahora ni nunca eres la chica más hermosa que haya conocido, eres mi luz precioso y único te amo y siempre lo hare jamás dudes de mis palabras

Stella: Que lindas palabras Brandon – dijo sonriendo un poco - ¿y los demás?

Deben de estar buscando el libro – dije despreocupado – será mejor ir con ellos ¿no crees?

Stella: Tienes razón debemos buscar ese libro – dijo tranquila

Pero antes de salir – dije acercándome a ella

Stella ¿Que sucede? – dijo un poco roja desviando la mirada

Quiero besar esos lindos labios que me tienen loco – dije acercándome a sus labios

Una vez que me acerque a sus labios , los bese con suavidad y amor esta chica me tiene como loco jamás la dejare porque se que algún día le pediré que sea mi esposa y sea la madre de mis hijos con ella es la única que quiero formar un futuro a su lado , una vez que nos separamos del beso pude ver como se sonrojaba mi chica adorada y reí un poco por eso , asique la tome de la mano y salimos de su habitación con suerte encontramos a Flora y a Helio en el jardín asique nos contaron que cada quien se fue con su pareja a buscar.

Pasamos casi toda la mañana y tarde buscando pistas en donde estaría el libro.

Stella: No lo entiendo – dijo confundida sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de ella

Flora: Es algo confuso eso – dijo sentándose igual en una silla

Helio: ¿No sabes la historia del reino de tu madre Stella? – dijo acercándose

Stella: Se algo pero eso jamás lo había escuchado – dijo negando la cabeza

Esperemos que los demás hayan encontrado algo – dije suspirando

Chatta: Tardaremos más de lo que pensamos – dijo exhausta

Amore: No hay que rendirnos chicos – dijo animándonos

Stella: Pero no lo entiendo – dijo seria – se supone que cuando hay una luz pura las 3 lunas se alinean

Helio: ¿Pura? – dijo confundido

Stella: Si sabe que cuando una luz emite un brillo las 3 lunas que hay en el universo mágico alinean como si fueran un triangulo- dijo seria mirando el cielo

Esto será mas complicado – dije serio mirando a los 3

Flora: ¿Pero porque 3 lunas?- dijo confundida - ¿no hay solo una luna?

Stella: Se sabe que nada mas hay 2 lunas la del reino y la otra que cuando estamos en la tierra o en cualquier otro lugar está la luna que conocemos, pero la 3 luna nadie sabe porque 3 lunas – dijo recargada en la mesa pensativa

Estuvimos en silencio cuando escuchamos una explosión que nos sacudió , reaccionamos rápido y vimos como guardias corrían del castillos armados , corrimos en dirección de la explosión llegamos a la entrada donde estaban Musa , Riven ,Roy , Max , Ian , Roxy,Layla,Nex , Bloom y Sky que también estaban el alerta una vez que se topo un guardia le preguntamos qué está pasando nos había dicho que estaban atacando el pueblo y que ahí estaban los abuelos de Stella . Asique Stella corrió lo más rápido que pudo no le importaba si se rompía un tacón, o que si sudaba eso no le tomo importancia llegamos al pueblo y pudimos ver que Tecna estaba transformada mientras que Timmy estaba armado.

Sky: ¿Están bien? – dijo preocupado

Timmy: Si estamos bien qué bueno que llegan – dijo sonriendo un poco

Stella: ¿Donde están mis abuelos? – dijo alarmada buscando con la mirada

Tecna: No lo se cuando la explosión nos dio los perdimos – dijo preocupada

¿Pero quién lo está haciendo? – dije serio con mi arma en la mano

Colt: Que bueno que llegan – dijo sonriendo apareciendo del polvo

Helio: ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – dijo serio

Horror: Venimos a conocer al reino de la princesa – dijo sonriendo tranquilamente

Stella: ¿Donde estas mis abuelos? – dijo molesta mirándolos

Clark: No lo se tal vez heridos – dijo tranquilo

Desgraciados – dije agarrando más mi arma

Bloom: ¿En donde están? – dijo seria

Pandora: No es de tu incumbencia – dijo seria mirándonos

Sant: Vamos a divertimos – dijo sonriendo sacando su espada

Rex: Necesito un poco para estar con la princesa – dijo mirando a mi novia

NI SE TE OCURRA – dije poniéndome en frente de Stella

Rex: Creo que sabemos quien ganara – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Ese seré yo – dije apuntándolo con mi espada

Alexander: Creo ese es todo tuyo Rex – dijo riéndose alado de el

Rex: Sera divertido esto – dijo sacando su espada

Stella: Chicas – dijo seria apretando los puños

Todas: Winx Bloomix – dijeron todas

Una vez que las chicas se transformaron pelearon con esa chica pandora, colt ,y ese horror mientras que nosotros peleábamos con los otros , bueno los chicos , yo estaba peleando con Rex este tipo enserio ya me está hartando que quiera acercarse a mi novia.

Stella

Estábamos las chicas y yo con Pandora, Colt y Horror so fuertes mas esta Pandora jamás había visto tanto poder en ella, estaba preocupada por mis abuelos no se en donde estaban no me concentraba en la pelea que tenía en estos momentos nada más me importaba buscar a mis abuelos.

Horror: Deberías concentrarte más en tu enemigo – dijo sonriéndome creando una esfera roja

¿Donde estas mis abuelos? – dije creando un espectro de luz

Horror: Mmm no lo sé – dijo atacándome con su esfera roja

ESPECTRO DE LUZ – dije contra atacándolo

Era tan fuerte su ataque que me dio hizo que callera en un árbol, cuando intente volver a volar pude sentir una energía mágica que yo conozco y gire a mi vista y pude ver a mis abuelos desmayados.

Abuela, Abuelo – dije acercándome a ellos

Horror: Creo que ya los encontraste – dijo apareciendo atrás de mi

Esto lo pagaras – dije apretando mis puños con fuerza volteándolo a ver

Halo solar! – dije atacándolo

Fue tan fuerte mi ataque que lo mande donde estaban las chicas y los chicos, pude ver que a Horror lo deje un poco herido y que no se podía poder de pie me miraba con una mirada tan profunda, solamente en ese momento estaba tan molesta que podía sentir algo raro dentro de mi como si una fuerza quiere salir.

Bloom: Stella tranquilízate - dijo tomando mi hombro

Déjame Bloom – dije zafándome sin verla

Luna: Stella querida basta – dijo apareciendo atrás de mi

No te metas mama – dije seria mirándola

Ian: Stella – dijo mirándome preocupado

Pandora: Viento negro! – dijo atacando con su centro en forma de cruz

Hizo que todos voláramos donde estaba mi madre dejándonos en el piso un poco heridos.

Colt: Sombra eléctrica – dijo creando una sombra que se nos acercaba a cada uno de nosotros y nos electrocutaba

Horror: Eres fuerte hadita – dijo unos metros de mi

Déjenme para poder destruirte – dije molesta intentando salir de esa sombra

Pandora: No lo creo princesa – dijo sonriéndome creando un rayo de su mano derecha

Rayo negro! – dijo atacándome

¿? : BARRERA LUNAR! – dijeron 2 personas enfrente

Una gran luz apareció en frente de nosotros tan fuerte la luz que tuvimos que cerrar los ojos todos, cuando no era tan fuerte la luz pude ver a mis abuelos enfrente de nosotros pude ver que mi abuela nos protegía mientras que mi abuelo con su espada igual creaba un escudo.

Horror: Para ser unos ancianos son buenos – dijo riéndose

Alessio: Este anciano como tú dices puede aniquilarte – dijo con tono de burla

Colt: Entonces con gusto les vamos a conceder su muerte – dijo creando una sombra eléctrica

Pandora: Una muerte linda para la pareja – dijo sonriendo con su cetro en frente creando un rayo negro

Pude ver que ambos ataques se combinaron y crearon un ataque solo en dirección hacia a mis abuelos, no se porque pero pude zafarme del ataque de colt y volé en dirección donde estaban mis abuelos.

Todos: STELLA! – gritaron todos

Ya no quiero que nadie muera en frente de mi – dije en mis pensamientos decidida

Estrella Lunar! – dije esas palabras sin saber porque

Dije apareciendo una estrella color blanca para que no atacaran a mis abuelos una vez dicho eso pude ver que el ataque era fuerte y sentía que en cualquier momento mi ataque desaparecía no quería ver como gente muriera en frente de mi asique aumente mi poder a todo lo que da una vez que el ataque combinado de ellos se fueron pude ver las expresiones sorprendidas de los 3 una vez que termino mi ataque los mire con seriedad.

No dejare que los lastimen – dije apretando mis puños

Pandora: ¿Como lo hiciste? – dijo molesta mirándome

No creo que te importe donde lo sepa – dije sonriendo un poco elevándome más arriba – Choque Lunar!

Sin pensar que lo que había dicho cree con mis 2 manos una luna tan grande y se la lance a los 3 pude ver como no esquivaron el ataque y los deje heridos pude ver cómo me miraba Pandora con rabia y herida pude ver que se elevaron y desaparecieron junto con los dos otros.

Una vez que intente bajar para ver a mis abuelos pude sentir que una energía desconocida giraba en todo mi cuerpo una vez que sentía pude ver que mi collar estaba brillando tanto que pude ver como la luna se alineaba, también la segunda luna se alineaba me eleve mas y pude ver como las 2 lunas estaba alineadas y nada mas faltaba la ultima luna, entonces entendía que mi collar es la 3 luna y que tras ser alineadas las dos lunas en una dirección podía sentir en donde debe estar alineada.

Creo que ya se donde se alineara la ultima luna – dije volando donde estaban los chicos, mi madre y mis abuelos

Brandon: ¿Estás bien? – dijo abrazándome

Si lo estoy tranquilo tesoro – dije tranquila

Luna: Stella pero mira las heridas que tienes – dijo acercándose a mi

Estaré bien – dije un poco herida

Amadea: Pero hija – dijo mirándome preocupada

No me importa si salgo lastimada no quiero volver a ver gente que muera frente a mis ojos – dije sonriendo un poco

Pude sentir como la energía fluía en mí como si quisiera que la siguiera.

Vengan- dije elevándome un poco – creo que la ultima luna quiere estar alineada

Sky: Pero chicas ustedes pueden volar nosotros no – dijo serio

Layla: Tengo una idea – dijo sonriendo creando unas tablas mágicas – listo ahora no caminaran

Volamos lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al jardín central no lo entendía mucho porque estábamos aquí pude ver que las dos lunas estaban alineadas en una sola dirección asique no se pero me quite mi collar.

Musa: No lo entiendo ¿Por qué estamos en el jardín? – dijo confundida

No lo entiendo – dije susurrando – siento que aquí debe estar el libro

Ian: Tranquila se que lo sentías – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro tranquilo

Pero siento que aquí está el libro – dije preocupada

Luna: Stella creo que debes estar mal en la ubicación – dijo mirándome tranquila

No mama se que aquí debe estar el libro – dije un poco molesta

Riven: A lo mejor no está alineada como se debe – dijo despreocupado

Eso, Eso debe ser! – dije gritando – Riven eres un genio

Todos: ¿Qué? – dijeron todos confundidos

M e eleve maso menos a una altura estable con mis brazos levante mi collar donde estaba las lunas alineadas y pude ver como las 3 lunas brillaban demasiado creando 3 pequeñas lunas color doradas que formaban un triangulo apareciendo desde el suelo que abría un pasadizo secreto.

Luna: Imposible – dijo sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver

Alessio: Stella tu formaste la luz pura – dijo sonriendo con gran emoción

¿Yo luz pura? – dije sorprendida

Bloom: ¿Como lo sabías Stella? – dijo acercándose junto con los demás

No lo se pero sentía una vez que se ilumino el collar sentía que estaría aquí – dije tranquila sonriendo

Brandon: Esa es mi chica – dijo dándome un beso en los labios

Musa: Quien diría que no esta tan cabeza hueca – dijo sorprendida

No se porque Riven te aguanto – dije molesta mirándola

Musa: ¿Que dijiste? – dijo acercándose a mi molesta

Lo que oíste – dije seria

Ian: No es momento para pelear chicas – dijo separándome de musa

Max: Debemos entrar – dijo caminando donde conducía unas escaleras

Riven: Valla eres valiente – dijo caminando a mi lado

¿Porque lo dices? – dije un poco sorprendida

Riven: Eres luz se supone que la luz da esperanza – dijo sonriendo

Gracias pero en realidad no sé porque sentía que aquí estaba el libro – dije un poco confundida

Bajamos todos incluso mis abuelos y mi madre hasta llegar una puerta que tenía forma sol y luna pero se veía que para abrirla tenía que ser algo referente al sol y la luna.

Nex: Genial ¿ahora qué haremos?- dijo molesto cruzando sus brazos

Roxy: ¿Como sabremos la llave para abrir la puerta? – dijo preocupada

¿Llave? – dije en mis pensamientos haciendo que recordara aquellas imágenes que en mi sueño esa persona me enseño

"Tu eres la llave para llegar al libro" – dije recordando aquellas palabras

Creo que ya se donde está la llave – dije caminando hacia la puerta

Brandon: ¿Preciosa que tramas?- dijo atrás de mi

No le respondí a Brandon y cree una pequeña estrella al tamaño que marcaba para poder entrar asique que la introduje y de pronto se abrió la puerta, una vez que se abrió completamente la puerta entramos todos dejando ver al frente un libro color rojo con dorado.

Luna: ¿Acaso será? – dijo sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver

Es el libro Closer legend – dije sorprendida

Continuara espero les siga gustando mi historia soy nueva jejeje

Dejen comentarios! , opiniones, lo que quieran ( algo malo no)

UwU


	14. Chapter 14 Celos en el aire

Celos en el aire

Ya era un nuevo día para el equipo todos estaban contentos por haber encontrado el primer libro y poder derrotar a su enemigo antiguo mientras todos dormían tranquilamente muchos sirvientes , guardias estaban como locos de un lado para otro apurados , hacían mucho ruido que hacían que todos despertaran de golpe sin saber que estaba pasando.

Los chicos salieron de sus habitaciones armados pensando que estaban atacando el castillo mientras que las chicas no estaban transformadas pero si estaban alerta junto con sus pixies unidas, las chicas se juntaron pensando si están atacando el castillo buscando a los chicos si habían encontrado a un enemigo.

Bloom: ¿Están atacando el castillo? – dijo preocupada viendo a sus amigas

Tecna: No lo se – dijo negando la cabeza seria - algo debe estar pasando

Flora: ¿Creen que sean Pandora y los demás? – dijo preocupada viendo a sus amigas

Musa: De seguro son ellos – dijo seria apretando sus manos

Roxy: Pero es casi imposible ayer Stella los dejo heridos – dijo nerviosa

Layla: Pero a Clark, Rex y los demás que pelearon con los chicos no – dijo seria

Bloom: Debemos buscar a los chicos – dijo decidida intentando dar un paso

Lockette: Pero debemos buscar a Stella – dijo enfrente de su hada

Tecna: Tiene razón debemos buscar a Stella – dijo sacando su teléfono

Musa: ¿Pero qué tal los chicos estén en apuros? – dijo molesta

Flora: Pero debemos buscar a Stella – dijo seria viendo a su amiga hada de la música

Chatta: Vamos a buscarla rápido – dijo volando junto con las demás pixies

Una vez que las chicas y las pixies corrian en los pasillos del castillo en busca de su amiga y su pixie que estaban en su habitación, podían ver como sirvientes y guardias corrían como locos se encontraban con un guardia en donde estaba la habitación de su amiga y les indico que estaba cerca de la habitación de la Reina Luna cerca de un pasillo del otro lado de donde estaban ellas.

Lockette

Llegamos a la habitación de Stella con las demás chicas todas estábamos agitadas por tanto correr una vez que Bloom toco la puerta nadie habría ni se escuchaba un ruido y eso nos preocupo porque estaba Amore también ahí con Stella mire a mi hada tenía una mirada preocupada también las demás chicas.

Esto es malo – dije preocupada mirando a mi hada

Bloom: Esto es malo no abre ¿qué haremos? – dijo preocupada mirándome

Musa: Tendremos que tirar la puerta – dijo acercándose a la puerta creando una esfera destruyendo la puerta

Tune: ¿QUE HICISTE MUSA?!- dijo gritando sorprendida

Flora: ¿Porque lo hiciste así Musa? – dijo sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer

Musa: Después lo arreglaremos – dijo seria entrando a la habitación

Chatta: Creo que alguien tendrá serios problemas – dijo nerviosa

Y bastante diría yo – dije un poco nerviosa mirando a mi amiga

Musa: No están malo como parece – dijo despreocupada

Stella: ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? ¿QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO?! – dijo gritando molesta

Roxy: Oh oh – dijo preocupada –creo ahora si Musa tendrá problemas

Entramos a la habitación de Stella y pudimos ver que esta mas que molesta pude ver que Amore estaba tensa igual yo estoy tensa al ver como Stella esta mas que enojada ahora si podría sacarnos del castillo a patadas.

Stella: ¿QUE LES PASA?! – dijo gritándonos

Amore: Cálmate Stella – dijo nerviosa intentando calmar a su hada

Stella: ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI DESTRUYERON MI PUERTA?! – dijo gritando alzando las manos

No queríamos hacerlo Stella pero no abrías la puerta – dije nerviosa mirándola

Bloom: Pensamos que estabas en problemas – dijo preocupada

Amore: ¿Porque lo estaríamos? – dijo confundida

Digit: Hay muchos guardias y sirvientes por cualquier lado – dijo tranquila mirándola

Stella: ¿Están atacando el castillo? – dijo un poco más calmada

Flora: No lo sabemos pero hay muchos guardias corriendo y las sirvientas están acomodando cosas por cualquier lado – dijo preocupada

Esto es raro Bloom – dije confundida mirándola

Layla: Debemos buscar a los chicos – dijo seria mirando a todas

Stella: Pero antes quisiera saber quien destruyo mi puerta – dijo seria mirándonos

Musa: Fui yo – dijo seria mirando a Stella

Stella: Ahora mismo quiero que aparezca una nueva puerta – dijo acercándose a ella seria

Musa: En primer lugar no abrías y no tengo porque aparecer una nueva puerta para tu habitación –dijo molesta desafiándola

Stella: Ahora entiendo porque Riven termino contigo eres necia- dijo molesta desafiándola

Musa: Cierra la boca quieres Stella al menos yo pienso no que tu siempre eres una cabeza hueca – dijo riéndose de burla

Bloom: No es hora de pelear Stella Musa – dijo separándolas

Son un equipo – dije preocupada en el hombro de Bloom

Amore: Sera mejor que ya busquemos a los chicos y a la madre de Stella – dijo nerviosa en el hombro de Stella

Tecna: Vamos chicas – dijo tranquila caminando a donde estaba la puerta que habían destruido

Amore

Salimos de la habitación de Stella esto es malo Stella y Musa están más que enojadas creo que esto se pondrá peor si no hacemos algo para que se en contenten, caminamos a donde estaban las escaleras reales una vez que llegamos a las escaleras pudimos ver a los chicos en la entrada del castillo hablando, bajamos y pudimos ver que los chicos estaban un poco más tranquilos ya no tenían sus armas en las manos y eso era algo bueno para todos.

Ian: Que bueno que están aquí chicas – dijo tranquilo mirándonos

¿Que está pasando? – dije un poco confundida

Brandon: No lo sabemos le preguntamos a un guardia y no nos supo decir – dijo negando la cabeza confundido

Max: ¿Por qué esas caras? – dijo confundido viendo a Stella y a Musa

Chatta: Hay un pequeño problemita – dijo riéndose nerviosa

Todos: ¿Qué clase de problema? – dijeron todos confundidos levantando la ceja

Stella: Lo que pasa es de que dormía tranquilamente con Amore cuando Musa destruyo mi puerta – dijo enojada señalando a Musa

Riven: ¿Pero porque destruyo tu puerta? – dijo confundido

Roy: Debe de haber una razón por lo cual lo haya hecho – dijo tranquilo acercándose a Musa

Pensaron que Stella y yo estábamos en peligro por no haberles abierto la puerta y Musa destruyo la puerta – dije intentando calmar la tensión

Timmy: Bueno eso tiene sentido – dijo suspirando tranquilo

Riven: Pero no debió destruir la puerta – dijo negando la cabeza

Brandon: Pero si estuvieran en peligro ¿no destruirían la puerta? – dijo serio mirándolo

Sky: Pero como fue así no debió hacerlo – dijo tranquilo calmando a los chicos

Flora: ¿Donde está la Reina? – dijo cambiando el tema

Nex: No sabemos – dijo negando la cabeza – nadie nos quiere decir que está pasando

Stella: Esto es raro – dijo seria mirando la ventana

¿Hoy se celebra algo en el Reino de la Luna Stella? – dije curiosa mirándola

Stella: Que yo sepa no Amore pero será mejor buscar a Barbao o a mis abuelos – dijo intentando dar un paso hacia adelante cuando una voz la detuvo

Barbao: Chicos ¿qué hacen todos en pijama a estas hora de la mañana? – dijo riéndose mirando a todos que estaban en pijamas

Bloom: Nos despertaron a todos de golpe – dijo tranquila mirándolo

Helio: Pensamos que estaban atacando el castillo – dijo calmado

Barbao: ¿Atacar el castillo? – dijo confundido levantando la ceja

Ian: Si maestro – dijo un poco apenado – pensamos que estaban atacando el castillo Pandora y los demás de ayer

Barbao: Pero ayer Stella los dejo heridos sería imposible que tan rápido se hayan curado y recuperado sus energías – dijo dudoso serio

Stella: Bueno a esa chica Pandora la deje herida junto con ese Horror a ellos les cause más daño – dijo tranquila

Roxy: Tiene razón pero a Rex y los demás no les causaste daño Stella – dijo preocupada mirándola

Barbao: Tranquilos chicos no creo que vengan de un día para otro a atacar el Reino además si Pandora , Colt y Horror estén heridos no habrá problemas con ellos si deben tener mucho cuidado ya que ellos poseen un poder que nadie conoce – dijo tranquilo sonriéndonos

Riven: ¿Son tan poderosos? – dijo serio mirando a Barbao

Barbao: Así es – dijo asintiendo la cabeza – se dice que los 3 tienen diferentes poderes que un ser poderoso les dio

¿No son sus poderes reales? – dije sorprendida sobre el hombro de Stella

Ian: No se dice en una leyenda que cuando eran huérfanos los 3 no tenían nada para comer asique vendieron su vida a cambio de comida entonces un ser poderoso les dio comida pero también les dio poderes oscuros que nadie sabía de esos poderes desde entonces una antigua luz los durmió pero después de años los despertaron para cobrar venganza, nadie sabe quien fue la antigua luz que los durmió –dijo serio terminando de cortar la historia

Timmy: Esto se está poniendo más misterioso – dijo serio mirando a todos

Stella: Pero cambiaron su vida por comida – dijo haciendo un puchero

Brandon: Pero nunca imaginaron que esa persona les diera poderes oscuros – dijo regañándola

Max: Bueno si no están atacando el castillo – dijo cambiando el tema de conversación

¿Que está pasando Barbao? – dije acercándome a el curiosa

Barbao: Acompáñenme – dijo haciendo una reverencia dándose la vuelta para caminar

Seguimos el paso de Barbao confundidos no sabíamos que estaba pasando seguíamos viendo que guardias llevaban sillas color azul, las sirvientas llevaban manteles para la mesa, cubiertos, vasos, copas, etc. llegamos al jardín central pudimos ver que estaban ahí los abuelos de Stella tranquilos tomando el té en unas sillas donde veían como las sirvientas y los guardias arreglaban.

Stella: ¿Que está pasando abuelos? – dijo acercándose a ellos junto con nosotros

Amadea: Buenos días chicos – dijo tranquila mirándonos

Todos: Buenos días Alteza – dijimos todos haciendo una reverencia hacia los abuelos de Stella a excepción de ella

Alessio: Espero que hayan dormido bien chicos – dijo riéndose

Brandon: Bueno dormíamos bien – dijo un poco apenado – hasta que nos despertaron de golpe a todos

Amadea: ¿De golpe? – dijo confundida dejando su vaso de té a un lado de el

Flora: Bueno Alteza pensábamos que estaban atacando el castillo – dijo riéndose nerviosa

Alessio: ¿Porque lo dicen chicos? –dijo dudosa mirándonos

Musa: Pensamos que Horror y los demás querían vengarse por haberlos pateado el trasero – dijo tranquila chocando sus puños

Amadea: Bueno creo que hoy no podrán ni levantarse – dijo sonriéndonos a todos

Stella: ¿Pero ya nos dirán que está pasando? – dijo seria mirándonos

Luna: Vendrán unos amigos míos a desayunar hoy y hablar sobre un tema que nos corresponde hija – dijo tranquila acercándose

Alteza – dije tranquila haciendo una reverencia

Luna: Buenos días chicos lamento si los despertamos – dijo tranquila mirándonos

No se preocupe alteza – dije brindándole una sonrisa

Luna: ¿Stella? – dijo confundida mirando a su hija

Voltee y pude ver que Stella estaba hirviendo mirando a Musa creo que se pondrá muy mal diría yo.

Stella: ENTONCES MUSA QUIERO UNA NUEVA PUERTA AHORA! – dijo gritando hasta quedarnos sordos caminando hacia la puerta de donde habíamos venido

Luna: ¿Qué le pasa a Stella? – dijo seria mirándonos a todos

Bueno vera alteza – dije algo nerviosa jugando con mis dedos

Guardia: Alteza – dijo acercándose a la reina diciéndole algo

Luna: Muy bien los puedes traer aquí – dijo un poco más tranquila diciéndole al guardia

Luna: Bueno chicos después me dirán que paso con Stella, tomen asientos chicos que ya están aquí los invitados – dijo señalándoles los lugares para que se sentaran

Brandon: Gracias Alteza – dijo tranquilo sentándose

Luna

Alessio: Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Margot ni a Dennis hija – dijo alado mío sonriéndome

Lo se padre – dije tranquila mirando a mi padre

Amadea: ¿Enserio le dirás a Stella sobre lo del protocolo real? – dijo preocupada mirándome

No tengo otra opción mama los consejeros reales del reino de Kalisto y el Reino de la Luna tienen un acuerdo real desde hace tiempo – dije un poco preocupada torciendo mis labios

Barbao : No le va a parecer en nada a la princesa su Alteza si apenas anda descubriendo quien es en realidad – dijo preocupado mirándome

¿De qué hablas Barbao? – dije sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar

Barbao: Que la princesa me ha contado varias cosas sobre lo que pasa en sus sueños – dijo serio mirándome

Alessio: ¿Quieres decir Stella sabe que es ella? – dijo un poco alterado

Barbao: Todavía no – dijo negando la cabeza – pero una noche llego a Fontana Roja diciéndome que desde niña hizo algo

Amadea: Tenemos que decirle ya no podemos ocultarle las cosas, despues será malo si el se lo dice – dijo preocupada mirándonos

En la noche lo hablaremos – dije decidida – tenemos que hacer algo pero por el momento no lo tiene que saber Stella por ningún momento

Barbao: Como ordene Alteza – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Alessio: Espero que no te arrepientas Luna – dijo mirándome fijamente

Amadea: Le has ocultando cosas a tu única y preciosa hija desde hace años ya es el momento de que tu y Radius le digan – dijo molesta mirándome

Es mi hija y quiero protegerla – dije molesta mirando a mi madre

Guardia: Alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Con ustedes los Reyes de Kalisto, el Rey Dennis, la Reina Margot, El príncipe Nick, y sus escuderos

Brandon

¿Que acabo de escuchar? ¿Nick Esta aquí? Lo que me faltaba este día no podría ser peor Dios mío! Me va a dar el peor ataque que me hayan dado en mi vida estaba que mi sangre estaba hirviendo al ver que se acercaban a nosotros junto con sus tontos escuderos que estaban tranquilos mirándonos genial espero que ese tonto no se le hable a mi novia ni le coquetee porque ahora si le quitare su bonito rostro de príncipe.

Musa: Valla al parecer alguien esta celoso – dijo alado mío notando mi enojo

No se dé que hablas Musa – dije volteando hacia otro lado ocultando mi enojo

Musa: Vamos Brandon no lo puedes negar que el guapo ex novio de Stella es encantador – dijo en tono de burla mirándome

No estoy para tus bromas – dije aun más molesto

Musa: Es broma pero te comprendo así también me sentía cuando Riven estaba cerca de Darcy – dijo dando un suspiro

Oh cuando estábamos en la tierra y las chicas coqueteaban a Riven – dije riéndome por l expresión de Musa

Musa: También cuando a Stella le daban sus celos cuando Mitzi estaba cerca tuyo – dijo riéndose

Ni me lo recuerdes que por eso Stella y yo peleábamos mucho – dije chocando mi mano sobre mi cabeza

Musa: Bueno al menos sabes lo que se siente los celos – dijo riéndose de mi

Ni lo digas – dije suspirando

Dennis: Hola Luna cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo saludando a la reina

Margot: Hace tiempo que no venía a ver una vieja amiga mía – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla de la reina

Luna: Es cierto hace tiempo que no los veía ni en la presentación de Fontana Roja – dijo tranquila sonriéndoles a los reyes

Nick: Alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la reina y ex reyes

Alessio: Nick hijo que bueno verte hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo alegremente saludándolo

Nick: Es un gusto verlo de nuevo Majestad – dijo estrechando su mano

Amadea: Has crecido bastante hijo desde que tu y mi nieta terminaron ya no supe de ti – dijo tranquila mirándolo

Nick: Bueno ya sabe que su nieta y yo nos queríamos pero sabe que se dieron las cosas de un dia para otro – dijo tranquilo sonriéndole

Antonio: Hola a todos – dijo acercándose hacia nosotros

Ian: Antonio que bueno verte – dijo poniéndose de pie para saludarlo

Max: Es genial verte amigo – dijo estrechando su mano

David: ¿Y donde quedo yo? – dijo con una expresión molesta

Ian: Sabes que los 5 somos un equipo – dijo tranquilo

Nick: Es cierto – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Luna: Por favor tomen asientos – dijo tranquila mostrándoles sus asientos

Margot: Es hermoso venir a tu reino Luna – dijo sonriéndole - ¿y Stella?

Barbao: Ya no tarda en venir de seguro fue a cambiarse – dijo despreocupada

Dennis: Bueno conociendo a tu hija ella siempre ha sido así Luna – dijo riéndose

Alessio: Ni lo digas Rey desde niña siempre ha sido apasionada por la moda y cambiarse de atuendo a cada rato – dijo riéndose con el rey

Sky: Brandon – dijo susurrándome – no vayas a hacer una tontería

¿Porque lo dices amigo? – dije incrédulo

Helio: Bueno será desde que choco Nick con Stella esa vez en Fontana Roja te has puesto más celoso de lo normal – dijo preocupado

Vamos amigos – dije riéndome por sus comentarios – además si el se acerca a ella lo matare

Timmy: Estas en Reino de su mama Brandon – dijo prestando atención a la conversación – si haces algo tonto ya no creo que seas apto para ser algo más que su novio

Sky: Es cierto – dijo serio mirándome – si haces algo malo aquí ellos podrían hacerte algo o podrían terminar tu relación con Stella

Está bien – dije molesto entre dientes – no hare nada malo

Helio: Bien Brandon – dijo sonriendo

Sirvienta: Disculpe Alteza – dijo acercándose a la reina preocupada

Luna: ¿Que sucede? – dijo seria prestando atención

Sirvienta: Lo que pasa es que la princesa está encerrada en su habitación y no quiere abrirla – dijo preocupada

Luna: Esta bien iré por ella – dijo suspirando poniéndose de pie

Amadea: Iré yo hija – dijo tranquila caminando hacia la puerta

¿Porque Stella no abrirá la puerta? – dije preocupada mirando a los chicos

Bloom: No lo sé – dijo preocupada

Layla: Algo está mal – dijo seria mirando alrededor

Ian: Debe estar enojada todavía con Musa – dijo despreocupado

Riven: No debiste hacer eso Musa – dijo regañándola

Hey no la regañes ¿qué tal que estuviera ella y Amore en problemas? – dije algo molesto por su comentario

Ian: Pero aun si estuvieran atacando el castillo no habría sirvientas arreglando todo el castillo – dijo serio mirándome con atención

Pero aun debió abrirla la puerta Stella – dije un poco molesto con el

Sky: Cálmense los 2 no peleen estamos desayudando con los Reyes de Kalisto no debemos hacer un espectáculo en el reino de la madre de Stella – dijo calmando nuestra tensión entre los 3

Nick: ¿Como han estado chicos? – dijo tranquilo entrando a la conversación

Bloom: Todo tranquilo gracias y ¿a ti Nick?- dijo sonriéndole

Nick: No me quejo – dijo despreocupado – la vida de un príncipe es algo cansado y mas cuando pronto te vas a convertir en Rey

Max: ¿Ya vas a hacer rey? – dijo sorprendido

Ian: ¿No se supone que deberías estar casado con una princesa para poder ser Rey?- dijo confundido

Antonio: Si pero hay un acuerdo real que se debe de tratar – dijo serio mirando a Ian

David: Lo se amigo yo también estaba como tu cuando le dije lo mismo – dijo tranquilo jugando con su cubierto de la mesa

Flora: ¿Acuerdo real?- dijo confundida entrando en la conversación

Sky: ¿Pero por eso se arreglo un compromiso no es así Nick? – dijo serio mirándolo

Nick: Así es – dijo asintiendo la cabeza serio – si estaba comprometido con una princesa pero después terminamos asique el compromiso queda pendiente

Espera .. ¿Esa princesa es Stella?- dije molesto por haber recordado que el y Stella eran novios por un largo tiempo

No dijo nada Nick eso me hacía más que molesto que no dijera nada solamente veía que tenía una cara seria junto con sus escuderos y eso me hacia enojarme aun mas ¿cómo es posible de que Stella me haya ocultado eso? Todo este tiempo ella me mintió, ella realmente sabe sobre este compromiso con su ex novio y ella no me dijo absolutamente nada.

¿Por qué no contestas? – dije molesto esperando para que hablara

Nick: Créeme que no era mi intención que te enteraras de este tema Brandon hace tiempo que yo ni sabía que el compromiso seguía en pie si lo supiera en ese momento Stella te lo hubiera dicho y todo sería diferente

No te creo nada idiota – dije molesto apretando mis puños con fuerza

Antonio: Calmado niño – dijo serio mirándolo

Tú no te metas – dije mirándolo con furia – esto no es asunto tuyo

Helio: Sera mejor que no hagan un espectáculo ahora tendrán serios problemas con ambos reyes presentes chicos – dijo serio separándome de el

Winx :

Hubo un momento incomodo para todos en ese instante ya que en cualquier momento cualquiera podría hacer algo loco que podría meterlos en problemas con ambos reyes presentes ahí, llegaron las sirvientes con el desayuno listo todos desayudan algo tranquilos pero todavía había un silencio por parte de un chico castaño que estaba muy furioso con su novia por no haberle dicho que estaba comprometida.

Mientras tanto la ex reina Amadea recorría los pasillos del castillo que desde años ha estado ahí grande y hermoso como siempre, caminaba un poco preocupada porque sentía una presencia algo extraña y sabia que no sería nada bueno llego a la habitación de su nieta querida pero la puerta tenia seguro por más que tocaba Stella no abría asique con su magia abrió la puerta una vez que abrió la puerta pudo ver que su nieta estaba hincada con mirada a la ventana sin responder.

Amadea: Stella – dijo preocupada corriendo donde estaba

No reaccionaba tenia la mente en otro mundo y eso le preocupaba pudo sentir una energía maléfica dentro de ella asique sujeto su mano derecha y pudo ver el sol negro que brillaba con tanta intensidad que en cualquier momento podría pasar algo fatal con su magia hizo que un rayo de luz estuviera rodeándola en todo su cuerpo podía sentir que ya no estaba esa presencia maléfica y en pocos minutos reacciono con ligero susto.

Stella: ¿Que paso abuela? – dijo sorprendida porque la estaba abrazando

Amadea: Que bueno que hayas reaccionando querida – dijo tranquila dando un suspiro

Stella: ¿De qué hablas abuela? – dijo confundida separándose de ella

Amadea: ¿No recuerdas nada Stella? – dijo preocupada mirándola

Stella : Bueno recuerdo que estaba molesta con Musa por haber destruido mi puerta hace rato llegando a mi habitación aparecí una nueva puerta y ..- dijo sujetando su cabeza con fuerza

Amadea: ¿Que hija dime? – dijo angustiada

Stella: No recuerdo muy bien después pero una vez que cerré mi puerta una extraña música retoñaba en mi cabeza y después no recuerdo nada – dijo seria dando un suspiro

Amadea: ¿Qué clase de música? – dijo preocupada tomándola de los hombros

Stella: Como una guitarra pero era una música triste – dijo con la mirada abajo confusa

Amadea: ¿Stella te has quitado el collar que te dio Michael? – dijo preocupada mirándola

Stella: Claro que siempre tengo mi collar – dijo confundida mostrándole que tenía el collar puesto en su cuello

Amadea: Stella por cualquier circunstancia jamás te quites el collar – dijo seria

Stella: Esta bien abuela pero ya podrías soltarme me lastimas – dijo zafándose de sus manos

Amadea: Esta bien querida lo lamento – dijo un poco tranquila poniéndose de pie

Stella: Abuela ¿qué me están ocultando? – dijo seria poniéndose de pie

Amadea: Quisiera decirte querida – dijo mirándola con una mirada triste – pero yo no puedo decirte mucho

Stella: ¿Porque no? – dijo confundida

Amadea: Deberías darle una hojeada al libro primero para después entender – dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa

Stella: Pero – no puedo terminar cuando sintió un pequeño abrazo

Amadea: Sera mejor volver querida tu madre debe estar preocupada – dijo separándose del abrazo

Stella

Seguí a mi abuela para poder regresar con mi madre y los chicos pero no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía mi abuela tenía en mis pensamientos aquella melodía como si esa melodía llama mi atención mas allá como si algo quiere salir seguía metida en mis pensamientos cuando menos lo espero ya había llegado al jardín central con mi abuela no me había percatado de eso pero no se me inquita esa melodía.

Caminamos a donde estaba Brandon y los demás una vez que llegamos me sorprendí bastante que los padres de Nick , el y sus escuderos estén aquí desayunando no entendía mucho creo haberme ido fue mala idea una vez que me acerque a los padres de Nick me abrazaron desde que termine con Nick ya no sabía noticias de ellos ni de Nick , sus padres siempre han sido muy cariñosos conmigo desde que mis padres se divorciaron sus padres han estado al pendiente de mi era lindo eso cuando Nick , Ian y yo jugábamos desde los 12 años pero cuando me entere que le gustaba a Nick era increíble y que a mí también me gustaba Nick desde que nos hicimos novios duramos 2 años juntos pero después el tenia asuntos como príncipe y como prepararse para rey en unos años mientras que yo tenía en mi mente entrar a Alfea y también tenía siempre en mi mente la muerte de mi abuelo.

Margot: Que bueno verte de nuevo Stella – dijo sonriéndome mientras me abrazaba

Lo sé Margot también me da gusto verla de nuevo – dije un poco tranquila mientras la abrazaba

Dennis: Hace años que no sabíamos de ti Hija – dijo atrás de mi con una sonrisa tranquila

Bueno desde que entre a estudiar en Alfea ya no supe de ustedes ni de su hija – dije separándome de Margot

Dennis: Buenos desde que nuestra hija no quiso entrar a Alfea no supimos de ti, ni Ian – dijo tranquilo sonriendo

"Si supieran que me dieron la invitación para su hija cuando conocí a Bloom para que entrara pensando que era ella en realidad" – dije en mis pensamientos riéndome nerviosa

Nick: Es bueno verte Stella – dijo acercándose hacia mi

Valla Nick no esperaba verte por aquí en el reino de mi madre – dije sorprendida riéndome

Antonio: Pensé que lo sabías Princesa – dijo tranquilo sujetando con su brazo el cuello de Nick

Bueno siempre en mi mente tengo la moda – dije sonriendo tranquilamente

David: Lo sabemos Princesa – dijo riéndose de mi junto con Ian, Max, Antonio y Nick

Luna: Bueno querida como llegaste después te dejamos tu desayuno mientras en lo que Nick y los chicos estén aquí en lo que atiendo un asunto – dijo tranquila poniéndose de pie juntos con los reyes

¿Qué clase de asunto mama? – dije confundida levantando mi ceja

Luna: Mas al rato lo sabrás querida acompáñenme a la biblioteca real – dijo tranquila caminando con los reyes

Una vez que se fueron mi mama, los padres de Nick, mis abuelos y Barbao pude ver que las chicas estaban muy calladas y eso no es bueno asique que gire mi vista y pude ver que todas las miradas estaban sobre mi y en especial Brandon no sabía que estaba pasando asique di un suspiro y rompí ese silencio incomodo.

Ya hablen – dije seria mirando como cruzaban miradas entre si

Layla: Deberías decirnos tu Stella – dijo con una mirada preocupada

¿De que hablas? – dije confundida

Brandon: Vamos no mientas Stella – dijo enojado mirándome

Valla alguien está enojado – dije sorprendida

Flora: Sera mejor que los dejemos solos – dijo nerviosa junto con los demás poniéndose de pie

Bueno ya que se fueron ¿me dirás porque estas enojado? – dije confundida mirándolo

Brandon: Vamos si lo sabías Stella no te hagas la que no sabes – dijo molesto apretando los puños

¿Saber que Brandon? – dije un poco molesta de cómo me estaba hablando

Brandon: Solamente jugaste conmigo Stella todos estos años me mentiste cómo pudiste – dijo poniéndose de pie molesto mirándome

No sé de que hablas Brandon – dije un poco molesta – jamás te he mentido

Brandon: No te hagas la que no sabes Stella –dijo molesto agarrándose la cabeza – me está hartando esto sabes

¿Hartar de qué? – dije un poco asustada

Brandon: Sobre tu tonto compromiso con tu estúpido ex novio – dijo enojado golpeando la mesa

¿Compromiso? – dije abriendo mis ojos sorprendida – no sé de qué compromiso hablas

Brandon: No mientas Stella – dijo molesto mirándome – has estado últimamente mintiendo ¿porque lo haces?

No lo hago con esa intención Brandon – dije triste teniendo mis brazos sobre mi pecho

Brandon: ¿Entonces? Todos estamos preocupados por ti no nos dices que te está pasando y solamente te lo guardas – dijo resignando

No es mi intención Brandon enserio – dije acercándome a el –no lo hago con esa intención a ti y a los demás pero no puedo todavía

Brandon: Estoy harto – dijo con la mirada desviada

¿Que quieres decirme? – dije tomando con mis manos sobre su cara

Brandon: Trato de comprenderte de que siempre este ahí yo para ti pero esto se está saliendo de control Stella – dijo quitando mis manos sobre su cara

¿Quieres terminar? – dije dando unos paso hacia atrás

Brandon: Creo que es lo mejor Stella – dijo con una mirada abajo

¿Eso quieres Brandon? – dije con los ojos cristalizados

Brandon: Creo que es lo mejor Stella – dijo dándose la vuelta

En ese momento sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos la persona que más amo en este mundo se aleja de mí quede impactada de cómo ver como se alejaba de mi estaba sola en ese momento no entendía mucho que estaba pasando solamente sentía como un dolor en mi pecho me dolía agarraba mi pecho con fuerza quería gritar en ese momento pero no podía algo me lo impedía.

Seguía impactada viendo como Brandon se alejaba de mi ver como al chico que adoro con todo mi ser se va de mi vida, si tan solo supieras Brandon… sentía unas ligeras manos sobre mi hombro y reaccione y pude ver a las chicas mirándome preocupadas.

Bloom: Stella – dijo mirándome preocupada tomando mis manos

Yo .. – no sabía que decir en esta situación

Flora: ¿Estás bien Stella? – dijo mirándome preocupada

Estoy bien – dije secándome mis pocas lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro

Tecna: Vamos será mejor que te sientes – dijo preocupada

No tengo ganas – dije negando la cabeza – si me disculpan quiero estar sola

Layla: Pero recuerda que siempre te queremos Stella – dijo deteniéndome

Gracias chicas – dije con una sonrisa falsa

Me empecé alejar de las chicas y me fui directo donde estaba el columpio cuando era niña estaba dolida que el chico que amo lo haya hartado por haberle ocultando cosas eso me dolía pero como decirle "oye Brandon vi como asesinaron a mi abuelo, me afecto el divorcio de mis padres, los veo y escucho pelear más seguido, me siento sola". Llegue al columpio pude girar mi vista y no había nadie eso era bueno asique me empecé a columpiar sentía que en cualquier momento saldrían mis lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Ian: Stella – dijo atrás de mi preocupado

¿Qué haces aquí no estarías con los chicos? – dije sin quitar la vista del cielo

Riven: Escuchamos lo que te dijo Brandon – dijo alado de Ian

Es gracioso no – dije sonriendo mientras mis lagrimas recorrían mi cara – las personas que quieres poco a poco desaparecen de tu vida y te lastiman de una manera a otra

Ian: No digas eso – dijo apareciendo enfrente de mí con una mirada triste

Es verdad – dije como recorrían mis lagrimas en mi cara – Mis padres dijeron lo mismo, Michael igual ahora Brandon dijeron las mismas palabras

Riven: Pero debes ser fuerte para esas circunstancias – dijo tranquilo sobre una mano en mi hombro

¿Porque a mí? – Dije con la mirada abajo – siempre me tiene que pasar algo a mi

Ian: A veces pasan por algo las cosas – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

Quisiera que estuviera aquí Michael – dije llorando aun mas – el sabría que hacer

Riven: Se que no conocí a tu abuelo pero se que aquí con nosotros – dijo sonriendo un poco – el quiere que seas fuerte asique demuéstralo

En estos momentos no quiero ser fuerte – dije mirándolos – solamente no entiendo en parte a Brandon

Ian y Riven: ¿De qué hablas? – dijeron confundidos mirándome

Dijo sobre que estaba comprometida con Nick y que solo jugué con el – dije confundida

Vi como los dos cruzaron miradas nerviosas algo pasa aquí y debo saberlo seque mis lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro y los mire fijamente para que me dijeran que estaba pasando.

¿Qué está pasando? – dije con una expresión seria hacia los dos

Nick: Creo que es mi deber decirle chicos – dijo acercándose a nosotros

¿De qué hablas Nick? – dije volteándolo a ver

Creo que ese tema lo tenemos que hablar tu y yo y después con nuestros padres – dijo dando un ligero suspiro

Riven: Sera mejor irnos Ian – dijo serio dándose la vuelta

Ian: Tienes razón – dijo nervioso dándose la vuelta

Habla Nick – dije seria mirándolo fijamente

Nick: Creo que no tengo opción – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –ven será mejor que lo hablemos un poco más en privado

Me llevo a donde se entrena a los guardias y donde entrenaban mi padre con mi abuelo llegamos podía sentir algo de incomodidad porque antes de entrar pude ver que Brandon estaba hablando con Musa muy a gusto y eso me hacia enojar pero ya no somos nada.

Bien llegamos habla Nick – dije deteniéndome donde estaba una laguna

Nick : Bien – dijo serio dando un suspiro – iré al grano Stella , desde que tu y yo terminamos teníamos un compromiso tu y yo y no lo sabías , yo me entere hace unos días cuando mis padres me dijeron que todavía seguía comprometido contigo , tu mama y tu papa firmaron un papel real que decía tu y yo nos vamos a casar es por eso que estamos aquí en el reino de tu madre porque el reino de la luna principalmente y el reino de Kalisto tienen un protocolo real que dice que si un varón del reino de Kalisto tiene una novia de un reino que estén vinculados debo cansarme con ella y ese reino vinculado es el reino de la luna , quise convencer a mis padres para que no hagan esto pero era inútil porque los consejeros por cada reino lo niegan porque se había firmado ese papel y es por eso que tu mama principalmente anda viendo como anular ese papel junto con mis padres – dijo terminando con una mirada seria

¿Porque no lo sabía antes? – dije molesta apretando mis puños

Nick: Pensé que lo sabías pero al ver tu reacción el día de hoy creo que tu madre no te lo había dicho – dijo un poco culpable

NO NO LO SABIA ELLA JAMAS ME HABIA DICHO! – dije gritando muy fuerte

Nick: Lo siento no lo sabía Stella lamento si tuviste problemas con Brandon por mi culpa – dijo muy apenado mirándome

No es tu culpa Nick no lo sabías y como decirme – dije aguantando mis ganas de volver a gritar – si me disculpas tengo que hablar con mi madre

Di la media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el castillo estaba muy molesta con mi madre como es posible que no me haya contado esto por eso Brandon termino conmigo además también el me debe una explicación porque yo no lo sabía debo hablar con el pero primero con mi madre una vez que llegue a la biblioteca real abrí la puerta y la azote con fuerza pude ver las expresiones sorpresas de los padres de Nick, las de mis abuelos, la de Barbao y sobre todo de mi madre.

Luna: Stella – dijo sorprendida mirándome

Tú me debes una explicación – dije molesta acercándome a ella

Dennis: Creo ya es momento de retirarnos Luna – dijo un poco nervioso – fue un gusto haber venido

Margot: Si fue lindo haber venido – dijo sonriendo – Nos vemos Luna, Altezas, Stella

Vi como los padres de Nick se despidieron de mis abuelos, de Barbao, de mi madre y al último de mi vi como estaban nerviosos ya saben que me entere sobre esto.

Cómo pudiste mama – dije molesta mirándola

Luna: Lo siento hija pero no encontraba un momento adecuado en decirte esto – dijo preocupada mirándome

¿Porque hasta ahora me vengo enterando? – dije aventando un libro que estaba alcance de mi

Barbao: Princesa intente calmarse - dijo intentado dar un paso hacia a mi

NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME BARBAO – dije gritándole furiosa

Alessio: Stella cálmate – dijo serio mirándome

¿Hasta cuando me seguirás ocultado cosas mama?- dije llorando

Luna: Lo siento Stella pero el acuerdo real lo reclama – dijo preocupada

¿Porque siempre me tienes que tomar como una niña? – dije molesta siguiendo aventando más libros a mi alcance

Luna: Porque te sigues comportando como una, ¿desde cuándo actuaras como una adulta?- dijo molesta

¿Y tú cuando me dirás la verdad sobre mí? – dije acercándome a ella

Amadea: Stella y Luna será mejor que se detengan – dijo intentando separándome de mi madre

Luna: Entiende que fue un error haberlo hecho en este entonces no tenias ninguna relación – dijo molesta

Pero después te enteraste que tenía un noviazgo con Brandon ¿porque no me lo dijiste desde un inicio? – dije molesta

Luna: Lo siento pensé que era lo mejor para los dos reinos en ese entonces – dijo molesta aun mas

Si estuviera aquí Michael no dejaría que esto pasara – dije triste desviando mi mirada apretando mis puños

Luna: PERO NO ESTA EL YA ESTA MUERTO STELLA ¿HASTA CUANDO ENTENDERAS DE QUE EL YA MURIO Y NO ESTA PARA TI?- dijo gritándome pero se tapo la boca

Barbao: Reina – dijo sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar

En ese momento sentía el peor golpe que me había dando en mi vida como escuchar que tu propia madre te diga ese tipo de cosas que te lastiman, retrocedí y negaba la cabeza y podía ver las expresiones de mis abuelos y la expresión de arrepentimiento de mi madre.

Luna : Stella hija yo.. – no pudo terminar cuando empecé a llorar

Jamás me imagine que me dirías esto – dije negando la cabeza cuando empecé a llorar

Luna: No quise lo lamento hija – dijo acercándome hacia a mi

No te acerques – dije alejándome más de ella – sabes perfectamente que Michael era importante para mí , lo quería tanto el estaba cuando TU Y PAPA ESTABAN OCUPADOS EN SUS REINOS NUNCA TENIAN TIEMPO PARA MI , EL ESTABA AHÍ CONMIGO QUERIENDOME DANDOME SU TIEMPO Y CARIÑO ALGO QUE TU Y PAPA NUNCA ME LO HAN DADO DESDE VARIOS AÑOS Y ¿ AHORA TE PREOCUPAS POR MI? ES IRONICO ¿SABES PORQUE? PORQUE DESDE APARECIO ESE HADES AHORA ESTAS PREOCUPADA POR TU HIJA- dije gritando más fuerte y llorando más

Alessio: Hija – dijo sorprendido mirándome

BASTA – dije llorando aun más – ya dejen de mentirme, solo quiero estar sola

Me di vuelta una vez que abrí la puerta pude ver las expresiones de los chicos en mi estaba tan mal que no quería a nadie en mi vista asique corrí lo más rápido posible para alejarme de ahí no quería seguir estar ahí con mi mama.

Continuara, perdonen la tardanza jejeje he estado ocupada pero ya estaré mas seguido por aquí!

Pronto subiré la segunda parte de este capitulo Cx


	15. Chapter 15 Celos en el aire parte 2

Celos en el aire prt 2

Stella

Corrí lo más rápido posible para no estar ahí con mi madre y con los demás me dolía al ver que mi madre me haya dicho es jamás imagine que me dijera eso seguía corriendo hasta llegar a mi habitación la azote con todas mis fuerzas y me avente a mi cama seguí llorando a ventaba mis almohadas con fuerza, mis sabanas para un lado , mis perfumes tirados en pequeños trozos de vidrios , varias fotografías tiradas rotas , estaba destrozada con algo de furia de ¿ cómo es posible de que la gente que quieras te lastime de esa manera? No lo entendía primero Michael, después mis padres al separarse y ahora Brandon, ¿que sigue las chicas? Me sentía mal no dejaba de llorar si tan solo mi abuelo estuviera aquí nada de esto estuviera pasando el hubiera evitado ese tonto compromiso con Nick, también que no tuviéramos a Hades como enemigo, no tendría problemas con Brandon nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando me calme un poco ya no me sentía enojada pero todavía seguía llorando estaba en el piso abrazando mis rodillas seguía llorando era algo que jamás imagine que pasaría solo quiero que este aquí mi abuelo o Brandon pero ninguno de ellos está aquí solamente me queda llorar en silencio, escucho que alguien tocaba mi puerta y escuchaba varias voces y esas voces eran de mis amigas junto con las pixies.

Bloom: Stella abre la puerta por favor – dijo preocupada atreves de la puerta

Déjenme sola – dije sin quitar mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas

Flora: Por favor Stella – dijo suplicando

Amore: Stella soy yo tu pixie por favor abre la puerta – dijo preocupada atreves de la puerta

¿Para qué quieren que les abra la puerta? – dije alzando mi cabeza seria

Layla: Una amiga nos necesita en estos momentos – dijo preocupada

No lo sé – dije insegura si abrirles o no

Tecna: Eres una Winx y jamás dejamos una Winx – dijo tranquila atreves de la puerta

No les respondí a las chicas por unos segundos seguía pensando si abrirles o no pero sin pensarlo me puse de pie y camine en dirección de la puerta y abrí pude ver las expresiones preocupadas por mis amigas junto con las pixies y más de mi pequeña pixie.

¿Listo están felices? – dije sin ninguna emoción

Amore: Por dios Stella – dijo sorprendida con ambos manos sobre su pequeña cara

Ya me vieron ahora quiero estar sola – dije intentando cerrarla cuando Bloom puso una mano sobre la puerta

Bloom: Stella queremos estar contigo ahora – dijo con una mirada preocupada en mí

Ya dije que quiero estar sola – dije un poco molesta cuando recordé el tonto libro

Roxy: Pero Stella mírate luces mal – dijo preocupada mirándome

En esos momentos no me importo el comentario que me dijo Roxy cerré la puerta y busque sobre mi mueble de centro de mi habitación y pude ver el tonto libro ahí encima por alguna razón algo me llama la atención en saber que hay dentro de ahí pero en estos momentos no quiero saber nada de nada solo lo tome y me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta y abriendo la puerta pude ver las expresiones preocupadas de mis amigas asique le di el libro a tecna para que sepa que hay dentro del libro.

Espero que encuentren algo de ese libro – dije sin expresión alguna a Tecna

Amore: Pero Stella – dijo mirándome preocupada, no le tome importancia asique cerré mi puerta y me dirigí al baño

Deje a las chicas con el libro solo espero que encuentren algo, seguía en el baño mirándome atreves del espejo preguntándome ¿desde cuándo Stella siempre ha sido tan cobarde? Me miraba con mucho dolor ya que no podía encontrar algo bueno siempre tengo que ser yo quien sale lastimada primero vi como asesinaron a mi abuelo , veía como mis propios padres peleaban enfrente de mí , y ahora como la persona que yo amo me rompe el corazón .

Esto es tonto sabes – dije riéndome con la mirada sobre el espejo

Di un gran suspiro y abrí el grifo del agua, junte mis manos para que se llenara de agua y con mis manos me limpie mi cara.

Ya no seré la misma Stella – dije sin expresión atreves del espejo mirándome – desde ahora ya no seré la misma Stella que todos conocen

Helio

Nos encontrábamos en el jardín central con los chicos y las chicas que desde hace unos minutos habían llegado con el libro que habíamos encontrado apenas en estos días, no entendía mucho pero al notar que Stella lloraba y peleaba con su madre era preocupante para todos y mas para las chicas pude girar que las chicas estaban sentadas sobre el pasto verde con expresiones preocupadas mientras tanto nosotros no entendíamos mucho pero si algo estábamos seguros que estamos preocupados por Stella.

Flora: Esto está mal –dijo preocupada mirándome

Lo sé pero hay algo que no entiendo – dije un poco dudoso

Sky: ¿Que no entiendes Helio? – dijo confundido mirándome

¿Quién es Michael? – dije confundido mirando a todos

Timmy: Es buena tu pregunta Helio – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Tecna: Nadie sabe quién es Michael – dijo seria

Layla: Cuando llegamos nada mas escuchamos gritar a Stella nombrando a un "Michael" – dijo seria mirándonos a todos

Pero debe de haber una razón por la cual haya reaccionando a si con ustedes chicas – dije preocupado

Bloom: Nosotras no sabemos qué está pasando – dijo negando la cabeza preocupada – solo sabemos que la noticia que le dio su mama no le agrado mucho y mas que Brandon termino con ella

Musa: Bueno si yo hubiera sido igual que Brandon al enterarme así también le reclamaría a Stella – dijo despreocupada

Riven: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Musa? – dijo un poco molesto por lo que acaba de escuchar por parte de ella

Brandon: Solo jugó con mis sentimientos todos estos años – dijo con la mirada hacia un lado

No digas eso Brandon debe de haber una razón por la cual haya pasado eso – dije preocupado por mi amigo

Brandon: Es la verdad – dijo volteándome a ver molesto – Stella lo sabía y nunca me dijo y hasta ahora me vengo enterando de que está comprometida con su ex novio

Ian: ¿Dejaste que te explicara las cosas? – dijo mirándolo fijamente

¿De qué hablas Ian? – dije confundido

Ian: ¿Mínimo dejaste que Stella te explicara la situación? – dijo caminando hacia él

Brandon: ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué no lo negara? – dijo incrédulo

Riven: Vallas sí que eres un idiota – dijo riéndose enfrente de el

Brandon: Ya me tienes harto Riven – dije molesto acercándose hacia el para golpearlo

Pudimos ver que Brandon le soltó un puñetazo a Riven en la cara que lo dejo tirando una vez que todos nos sorprendimos al ver eso, Riven se paro rápidamente y le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago a Brandon, esto ya es pelea seguían dando puñetazos los dos con furia Sky, Timmy, Max y yo agarros a Brandon para separarlo mientras que Nex, Roy, Ian, separaron a Riven esto ya está muy malo para todos.

Brandon: Eres un idiota Riven – dijo intentando zafarse de nosotros

Basta no es momento para pelear – dije mientras sujetaba un brazo de Brandon

Riven: Valla mira quien lo dice – dijo calmándose un poco – que bueno que Stella no esté con un tipo como tu

Bloom: ¿Que quieres decir? – dijo confundida

Riven: Que Brandon no sabe escuchar a las personas – dijo deteniéndose

Brandon: ¿Que quieres decir? – dijo molesto

Ian: Que Brandon no sabe escuchar – dijo dándose la vuelta serio

Sky: ¿Qué? – dijo liberándose

¿De qué está hablando? – dije confundido dejando de sujetar de Brandon

Barbao: Que la princesa no sabía del compromiso con el joven Nick – dijo acercándose a nosotros preocupado

Amore: ¿Quiere decir que Stella no sabía que estaba comprometida con Nick? – dijo sorprendida

Barbao: Así es – dijo asintiendo la cabeza – Stella no sabía sobre eso ni Nick

Brandon: ¿Quiere decir que entonces Stella no sabía que estaba comprometida con Nick desde hace varios años? – dijo preocupado

Barbao: Así es ella no lo sabía – dijo preocupado – hasta hoy que Nick le había comentado lo supo es por eso que peleo con la Reina

Valla creo que fuiste muy duro con ella – dije un poco serio

Sky: ¿Es por eso que los reyes de Kalisto vinieron hoy no es así? – dijo serio mirando a Barbao

Barbao: Correcto vinieron porque los dos reinos quieren que ese acuerdo real ya no exista y que ambos que son de la realeza decidan con quien casarse – dijo tranquilo asintiendo la cabeza

Flora: Pobre Stella – dijo acercándome a mí con una mirada preocupada

Si Brandon si fue duro con ella debió haberla escuchado antes que terminara con ella sin razón alguna – dije abrazando a mi novia mientras veía a todos los demás

Riven: Bravo Brandon – dijo aplaudiéndole – no sabes escuchar a las personas

Una vez que dijo eso Riven vi como se alejaba de el y se fue en dirección a donde se fue Ian pude ver la reacción de Brandon cuando escucho eso , siendo sincero si cometió un error por no haberle creído a Stella que no sabía nada sobre ese compromiso por parte de los reinos .

Amore: LE DEBES UNA DISCULPA A STELLA BRANDON! – dijo gritando molesta

Lockette: Amore no te enojes fue un error – dijo preocupada

Amore: Un error que no debió haberlo hecho – dijo mirándolo con mucho enojo

Sera mejor que todos nos calmemos – dije intentando que todos estemos mejor sobre el tema

Amore: Tiene razón Riven – dijo molesta acercándose hacia Brandon – no sabes escuchar Brandon

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por lo que acabamos de escuchar jamás imaginamos que Amore la pixie del amor diría ese tipo de cosas pero creo que tiene el derecho de enojarse con Brandon por haberle herido de esa manera a Stella además es su hada unida y debe sentir su dolor cuando está mal una vez que dijo eso voló lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a Riven y a Ian dejándonos a todos sorprendidos de cómo reacciono la pequeña pixie.

Nex: Nunca imagine que Amore se enojara – dijo un poco incomodo

Layla: Es cierto jamás imagine que se enojara Amore de esa manera es la primera vez que se pone así – dijo preocupada

Chatta: Creo hoy no es nuestro día – dijo riendo de manera nerviosa

Roxy: Sera mejor que busquemos a Stella – dijo preocupada mirando a sus amigas

Tiene razón chicas deben buscar a Stella – dije serio mirando a mi novia

Bloom: Es cierto debemos ir por Stella – dijo decidida junto con las chicas

Stella: No es necesario – dijo atrás de nosotros

Volteamos todos donde habíamos escuchado la voz de Stella y pudimos su expresión es totalmente diferente ella no es la misma Stella que todos conocemos en especial las chicas ya que son sus amigas antes que nosotros.

¿Estás bien Stella? – dije sorprendido al ver en su rostro sin ninguna vida

Stella: Claro siempre estoy bien – dijo sonriendo incrédula

Brandon: Stella quiero hablar contigo – dijo preocupado mirándola

Stella: No es necesario de que hables conmigo Brandon ya entendí lo que me dijiste hace rato – dijo seria mirándolo

Brandon: Pero – no pudo terminar cuando se acerco con las chicas

Stella: Sera mejor ver el libro ¿no creen? – dijo sonriendo tranquilamente

Sky: Ella no es Stella – dijo susurrándome alado mío

Ni lo digas esto está mal – dije susurrándole igual

Musa

Me sorprendí bastante la actitud de Stella creo que todos nos quedamos impactados al ver su expresión cambio tanto, desde hace varios días que Stella y yo no nos llevamos tan bien últimamente hemos peleado mucho y creo que yo le debo una disculpa haberle destruido su puerta y si tiene razón en Riven en haberlo hecho pero ¿desde cuándo el y Stella se llevan tan bien? No cabe eso en mi cabeza pero no importa eso, lo que importa es de que ella no es la misma Stella que todos conocemos y mas nosotras que somos sus amigas.

Tecna: Stella ¿segura que te encuentras bien? – dijo confundida mirándola

Stella: Claro ya dije que estoy bien – dijo suspirando

Pero hace rato tu bueno ya sabes lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca con tu mama – dije un poco nerviosa al hablarle

Stella: Eso ya paso será mejor una vez por todas ver que hay dentro de ese libro – dijo acercándose a Tecna que tenía el libro en sus manos

Digit: Sera lo mejor para todos – dijo un poco tranquila alado de Tecna

Roy: Ella no es la Stella que conocemos – dijo alado mío preocupado

Es cierto no es la misma – dije negando la cabeza preocupada – algo le habrá pasado desde que estaba en su habitación

Una vez que todos nosotros nos acercamos con Tecna que tenía en sus manos el libro que habíamos encontrado que estaba debajo de nosotros en el jardín central , Layla creó con su magia varias sillas y nos sentamos cada uno de nosotros yo en mi parte estaba nerviosa en que contiene ese libro y creo que no soy la única pude ver que todos tenían esa mirada nerviosa y vi la de Riven que la tenía su vista en mi eso me hacía sentir aun más nerviosa hace tiempo que no tenía esa sensación pero sacudí mi cabeza y puse de nuevo en el libro al parecer Barbao también tenía esa mirada seria sabiendo que podría haber en ese libro cuando lo abramos.

Mientras tanto el bosque oscuro

Mientras tanto donde hay un castillo en un bosque oscuro donde habita el miedo y la maldad se encontraban 3 seres poderosos, una chica de cabello color negro ojos del mismo color enojada al ver que el otro día una cierta chica rubia la había herido dejándola sin energía ni poder.

Pandora: Esa princesa me las pagara – dijo enojada sobre una mano en su cabeza

Horror: Debo admitir que esa hadita es fuerte – dijo sonriendo de manera malvada

Colt: Quien diría que ella tendría ese poder legendario – dijo serio mirando a sus compañeros

Hades: Debo decir que nunca imagine que Stella fuera tan fuerte cuando es decidida – dijo entrando a la habitación con los demás súbditos

Clark: Valla si les dio una buena pelea a los 3 – dijo riéndose de ellos

Pandora: No es gracioso idiota – dijo molesta mirándolo

Rex: Vamos nunca imaginaríamos que la princesa los haya derrotado – dijo riéndose junto con su amigo

Pandora: Me tienen harta – dijo molesta apareciendo con su mano 2 sombras mientras los ahorcaba

Hades: Basta Pandora no gastes tu energía en ellos – dijo deteniéndola serio

Pandora: Lo siento mi señor – dijo deteniéndose inmediatamente

Sant: ¿Entonces qué haremos mi señor? – dijo serio mirándolo

Hades: De una manera u otra ellos ya consiguieron el primer libro – dijo serio mirando a sus súbditos

Horror: ¿Quiere decir que ya van a conseguir el mapa? – dijo sorprendido

Hades: Todavía no – dijo serio negando la cabeza – pero debemos evitar que consigan el mapa

Rex: ¿Como mi señor? – dijo confundido mirándolo

Hades: Muy fácil a tu pregunta mi pequeño rex – dijo sonriendo maléficamente – hay que despertar a su pequeño yo interior de la princesa

Clark: ¿Yo interior? – dijo dudoso

Pandora: Debemos sacar su monstro interior de la pequeña princesita – dijo riéndose apareciendo una extraña figura

Sant: ¿Quiere decir que debemos hacer que ella se transforme en su mitad diosa? – dijo sonriendo

Hades: No pequeño – dijo negando la cabeza sonriendo – ella misma va a sacar su mitad diosa de la muerte

Rex: ¿Y cómo lo hará? – dijo confundido levantando la ceja

Colt: Ella misma lo hará nosotros solamente veremos la señal – dijo poniéndose de pie

Hades: Pero antes de que ella misma lo haga – dijo sonriendo - ¿no quieren divertirse con ellos hoy?

Colt: Sera un placer mi señor – dijo sonriendo haciendo una reverencia

Pandora: Esta vez esa princesita no ganara – dijo seria apareciendo su cetro en forma de cruz

Horror: Al parecer la odias tanto Hermana – dijo sonriendo con sus brazos cruzados

Colt: Sabes que de los 3 Pandora odia a la princesa de Solaria hermano – dijo dando un pequeña risita

Pandora: Esta vez yo ganare – dijo seria decidida

Winx

Ya habían pasado un rato desde que abrieron el libro todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que en el libro había varias leyendas legendarias sobre varios dioses y con que ella se llevo la paz , mientras en otras páginas estaban varios dibujos raros que nadie entendía nada sobre eso.

Timmy: Esto es tan cansado –dijo sujetando sus anteojos

Riven: ¿No se supone que eres el genio? – dijo incrédulo levantando la ceja

Tecna: Lo que no entiendo son esos dibujos – dijo revisando de nuevo el libro con atención

Stella: A ver Tecna – dijo quitándole el libro de ella- oye esto es fácil de saber es una historia

Todos: ¿Historia? – dijeron todos juntos confundidos

Stella: Si – dijo asintiendo la cabeza mostrándoles con su dedo los dibujos – escuchen hace miles de años había un dios el más grande de todos los seres que habitaban en ese entonces su nombre era " Zeus" el dios del cielo y de los truenos el más grande dios que vivido desde miles de años se dice que conoció a una cierta chica humana lo enamoro pero jamás se imagino esa chica que él era un dios asique un día en un momento de desesperación Zeus le dijo a su amada que el era un dios y que no debía estar cerca de el ni su amor debía ser correspondido pero a su amada no le importo asique corrió el riesgo de estar con su dios , entonces se cree que ellos se casaron y tuvieron varios hijos que esos hijos son dioses pero diferentes poderes y que cada hijo dios tenía su poder , pero había un dios en particular que se caso con una humana y esa humana tuvo 2 hijos el primero se llamaba " Apolo" y el otro " Hades" eran los hermanos más unidos que jamás había existido pero un día "Apolo" conoció a su verdadero amor se caso y tuvo un pequeño niño y ese niño tuvo a una hija que sería la paz del mundo pero a "Hades" no le agrado asique Hades libero a los Titanes Legendarios y se reveló una gran pelea entre Hades y Apolo y los demás dioses.

Max: ¿Titanes? – dijo sorprendido

Stella: Si Titanes, criaturas imaginables y muy poderosas- dijo mostrando a sus amigos quienes son los Titanes– pero también marca un mapa

Tecna: ¿Mapa? – dijo acercándose a ella viendo donde hay un mapa

Bloom: ¿Qué clase de mapa Stella? – dijo mirándola confundida

Stella: No lo sé – dijo confundida mirando de nuevo el mapa – es como que una isla pero no sé bien con exactitud

Timmy: Entonces es nuestro trabajo – dijo tomando la mano de su novia inteligente

Roy: Genial ya tenemos que significan esos dibujos – dijo sonriendo

Roxy: Es cierto – dijo asintiendo la cabeza tranquila – solo falta que Tecna y Timmy busquen en donde esta esa isla que marca en el libro

Digit: Bueno merecemos un pequeño descanso – dijo cayendo sobre el hombro de su hada

Pixies: Te apoyamos – dijeron todas cayendo sobre los hombros de sus hadas

Bloom: Sera mejor descansar – dijo suspirando alado de su novio

Sky: Tienes razón Bloom debemos tener un descanso – dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Helio: ¿Cómo pudiste saber eso Stella? – dijo confundido mirándola

Stella: Bueno desde niña me ensañaron eso – dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Riven: Genial Rubia – dijo dándole un pequeño choque de puños entre ambos

Brandon: Stella – dijo en susurro

Barbao: Bueno debemos ir al castillo ¿no creen chicos? – dijo tranquilo mirando a todos

Sant: Creo no podrán hacerlo- dijo apareciendo

Todos voltearon y pudieron ver 7 personas volando enfrente de ellos no imaginaron que 3 de ellos estuvieran bien porque cierta hada los había dejado heridos, mientras esas 7 personas sonreían de manera malvada una chica peli negra miraba con odio a la chica rubia.

Stella: Ustedes creí haberlos dejado heridos – dijo sorprendida apretando los puños

Pandora: ¿Crees que tus poderes pueden con los míos princesita?- dijo desafiándola

Stella: Ya lo comprobamos Pandora – dijo sonriendo

Colt: Al parecer ya encontraron el primer libro – dijo sarcástico

Bloom: ¿Como lo saben? – dijo sorprendida

Clark: Nosotros lo sabemos todo – dijo tranquilo mirándolos

Ian: ¿Quieren pelear acaso? – dijo sacando sus dagas

Horror: Estas en lo cierto niño – dijo sonriendo – pero al parecer nuestra hermana quiere pelear con la princesa

Stella: ¿Conmigo? – dijo confundida

Pandora: Si princesa – dijo seria mirándola – esta vez yo ganare

Stella: Eso lo veremos – dijo seria apretando sus puños

Rex: Entonces comencemos – dijo poniendo sus pies sobre el suelo sacando su espada

Chicas: Winx Bloomix! – dijeron todas transformadas

Una vez que las chicas se transformaron y los chicos sacaron sus armas empezó la pelea por su lado de los chicos estaba Barbao que los estaba ayudando, pero mientras sus chicas estaban teniendo serios problemas porque nada mas estaban peleando con 2 personas Horror y Colt, mientras que su amiga rubia estaba peleando con Pandora era difícil para las chicas pelear con 2 y esos que son 6 hadas contra 2.

Horror: ¿Ya se cansaron Haditas? – dijo atacándolas con un rayo negro

Layla: Eso jamás Horror – dijo seria creando una nube morphix – nube morphix!

Horror: Aura negra – dijo serio contra atacando

Colt: Vamos hadas se supone que ustedes son fuertes – dijo tranquilo desafiándolas

Roxy: Manto encantado! – dijo apareciendo detrás de Colt

Horror: Tontas – dijo serio creando un rayo

Musa: No lo creo – dijo apareciendo enfrente de las chicas – Eco infinito!

Tecna: Cubo digital! – dijo contra atacando con Musa

Una vez que se combinaron los dos ataques dejaron heridos a Horror y a Colt en el suelo.

Bloom: Bien hecho chicas – dijo sonriéndoles a sus amigas

Alexander: ¿Están bien? – dijo apareciendo a ellos

Colt: No canten victoria hadas – dijo molesto poniéndose de pie

Layla: No lo creo amigo – dijo negando con su dedo – ganamos

Horror: Eso creen – dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Flora: ¿De qué hablan? – dijo seria mirándolos

Alexander: Ustedes deberían rendirse – dijo tranquilo guardando su espada

Pandora: Canto infernal – dijo atacando a Stella dejándola herida sobre el suelo

Todas: Stella – dijeron todas preocupadas en su amiga que estaba tirada en el suelo

Todas volaron en dirección donde estaba su amiga en el suelo, preocupadas intentaron sujetarla pero en cambio un extraño viento las voló enseguida cuando intentaron ponerla de pie. Una vez que volaron en dirección de los chicos preocupados pusieron de pie a las chicas.

Ian: ¿Donde está Stella? – dijo preocupado mirando a las chicas

Tecna: Esta ahí – dijo señalando con su dedo enfrente donde se veía rayos, explosiones en el cielo

Barbao: No otra vez – dijo preocupado creando una luz verde

Riven: Debemos ir por Stella – dijo serio mirando a todos

Barbao: Nadie ira – dijo serio mirándolo

Bloom: Pero Stella – dijo preocupada mirando a Barbao

Pandora

Eres fuerte princesa – dije seria mirándola

Stella: Tu nunca me ganaras – dijo seria mirándome

Eso crees tú – dije riendo un poco – debo admitirlo eres fuerte pero tu poder jamás podrá con el mío solamente eres débil como Michael

Stella: No hables así de mi abuelo – dijo molesta apretando los puños

Es la verdad tu abuelo siempre será un estorbo – dije seria mirándola – es por eso que Hades lo mato

Stella: Mi abuelo no es un estorbo no hables así de él si no lo conoces – dijo molesta – Halo Solar!

Esquive su ataque es fuerte pero jamás podrá contra a mi nadie puede ganarme a mí, es patética la princesa pensando que Michael no es un estorbo solamente es luz y eso odio con todo mi ser junto con mis hermanos pero más nuestro amo Hades.

Vamos Princesa lanza un mejor ataque – dije apareciendo mi cetro – sería divertido si peleamos con nuestros cetros

Stella: Seria un placer – dijo molesta sacando su cetro mágico – veamos quien gana

Sera divertido – dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro

Stella: Poder solar – dijo apuntándome con su cetro mágico

Oscuridad negra – dije contra atacándola

Nuestros ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión dejándonos heridas sobre el suelo podía ver como la veía con furia a esa tonta princesa, la odio no entiendo como Michael dejo que viviera es tonto esto.

Intente ponerme de pie pero era inútil nuestros choques de cetros fue tan fuerte que nos dejaron débiles pero podría sentir que la fuerza dentro de Stella fluida constante, ella me miraba con ganas de destruirme pero es inútil que ella me destruya solamente la veía en el suelo tirada intentando ponerse de pie asique aproveche con mi centro lanzarle un ataque directo a ella y funciono le lance directo a su pecho dejándola aun mas herida pero sufría y eso me alegraba que sufra.

Ian: Stella ¿qué pasa? – dijo llegando con sus amigos

Aww ya llegaron sus amigos me dan asco – dije poniéndome de pie con algo de dificultad

Brandon: ¿Que le has hecho? – dijo molesto mirándome

¿Yo? Nada en lo absoluto solamente le di un pequeño obsequio por haberme "ganado" hace unos días – dije tranquila sonriendo

Bloom: Tormenta de fuego! – dijo volando hacia a mi

No lo creo princesa de domino – dije poniendo mi centro en frente de mi – Mil llantos negros!

Una figura salió de mi cetro negro apareciendo una mujer que grito tanto aventándola en otro lugar herida.

Y se suponía que tu eres la famosa hada que posee la llama del dragón – dije riéndome de ella

Sky: Bloom! – dijo corriendo hacia ella

Rex: Debemos irnos ya Pandora – dijo agarrado mi mano derecha

Suéltame todavía no acabo con ella – dije sin quitarle la vista a la princesa de Solaria

Clark: Ya tuviste suficiente vámonos – dijo sujetando mi brazo

DIJE QUE ME SUELTEN – dije zafándome del agarre molesta

Hades: Es suficiente Pandora con el hechizo que le hiciste fue todo por hoy – dijo atreves de mis pensamientos

Bien pero todavía no acabo con ella- dije molesta entre dientes caminando hacia ella

Riven: Aléjate de ella – dijo enfrente de mí con su arma en mano

SUFICIENTE – dije gritando creando un gran viento alejándose de la princesa

Todos ustedes me tienen harta – dije molesta creando con mi mano izquierda una bola roja

Una vez que se las lance directo a ellos pude ver que Stella se puso enfrente de ellos recibiendo el ataque volándola muy lejos donde estábamos todos me quede sorprendida recibió mi ataque a pesar de que le dio un ataque que podría haberla matado. Esta niña me tiene harta siempre ha sido ella la consentida de Michael eso me molesta demasiado.

Todos: Stella! – dijeron todos preocupados corriendo hacia ella

Sant: Creo que te pasaste Pandora – dijo mirándome serio

No me interesa si la mate o no – dije molesta mirándolo – solamente odio que no haya muerto ella en vez de Michael

Clark: Vámonos – dijo serio guardando su arma desapareciendo

Vi como todos mis compañeros y mis hermanos desaparecieron pude ver como todos los amigos de la princesa gritaban y intentaban despertar a Stella solamente en mi cabeza quedan las palabras que aquella luz antigua nos había dicho antes de que nos durmieran a mis hermanos y a mi "la esperanza siempre será luz que ilumine a todos" esas palabras jamás se van olvidar en mi cabeza, esa luz es Stella y debe ser destruido gire a mi vista me eleve y me desaparecí.

Ian

DIOS STELLA DESPIERTA! – dije con lagrimas en mis ojos sujetando a mi mejor amiga que no abría los ojos

Bloom: Debemos llevarla al castillo rápido – dijo asustada

Por favor rubia despierta- dije llorando intentando despertarla

Barbao: Vamos hay que llevarla con el doctor real rápido – dijo cargándola sobre sus hombros desmayada

Corrimos todos hacia al castillo lo más rápido posible no podía dejar de llorar por mi mejor amiga no puedo aceptar que ella no despierte ella es la única persona que me queda es la única persona que ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, debía protegerla yo debí haberme puesto enfrente para recibir el golpe en vez de ella.

Una vez que llegamos dentro del castillo pudimos ver a la madre de Stella asustada y a los abuelos de ella preocupados corrimos hacia su habitación de Stella dejándola recostada con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Tienen que hacer algo – dije llorando como esta mi mejor amiga

Luna: Cálmate Ian – dijo preocupada mirándome

No puedo Stella no despierta – dije golpeando la pared

Barbao: Sera mejor que todos ustedes salgan de la habitación – dijo serio mirándonos a todos

Brandon: ¿Que le sucede a Stella? – dijo alarmado mirándolo

Amadea: Chicos por favor es mejor que no estén aquí – dijo seria mirándonos

Pero – no pude terminar cuando la madre de Stella hablo

Luna: Contacten a Radius lo más pronto posible díganle que es una emergencia Mama – dijo seria mirando a la ex reina

Alessio: Rápido Luna detén el aura – dijo preocupado mirando a su hija

No pudimos seguir cuando la abuela de Stella nos dejo a fuera de la habitación de Stella estaba muy preocupado por ella no quiero que se valla no quiero negaba con la cabeza que no pase eso , veíamos como una sirvienta nos mando a la biblioteca mágica podíamos escuchar varias pisadas de tacones por parte de las sirvientas que corrían como locas que gritaban desesperadas eso nos angustiaba a todos nosotros veía como las chicas tenían las miradas preocupadas junto con los chicos el que estaba más impaciente y preocupado era Brandon.

Bloom: Por favor que este bien Stella – dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro

Flora: Las sirvientas me tienen más preocupada por Stella – dijo preocupada

Solo espero que la ayuden – dije mirando el suelo intentando calmar mis lagrimas

Riven: Vamos se que ella es fuerte, ella es la hada más fuerte que haya conocido – dijo serio poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

Solamente quiero que este bien – dije apretando mis puños con fuerza

Brandon: Debemos tener fe – dijo preocupado mirando a todos

Roxy: Espero que Stella despierte – dijo preocupada

Max: Ella es la princesa veras que despertara- dijo un poco tranquilo abrazándola

Dios esto me inquita – dije poniéndome de pie golpeando un pequeño librero

Al golpear el pequeño librero pude ver una pequeña nota cayendo de un libro.

¿Qué es esto? – dije sorprendido recogiendo la nota

Helio: ¿Qué? –dijo acercándome a mi

"Una nota de un sentimiento puro abrirá el mapa" – dije sorprendido

Nex: ¿Nota? – dijo confundido acercándose hacia a mi

Roy: ¿Qué significa? – dijo confundido

No lo sé - dije negaba la cabeza preocupado

Max: Algo debe estar pasando a fuera – dijo acercándose a mi

¿Porque lo dices? – dije asustado mirándolo fijamente

Max: Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo mirándome preocupado

Stella – dije susurrando preocupado mirando la puerta de la biblioteca

Radius

¿Que es esa emergencia que tanto te urgía en verme Luna? – dije apareciendo en la habitación de mi hija

Me quede en shock no podía moverme de donde estaba parado solamente podía ver como mi querida hija estaba acostada sufriendo podía sentir una gran fuerza provenir de mi hija.

Stella – dije reaccionando corriendo hacia ella

¿Que sucedió? – dije preocupado mirando a mis ex suegros serio

Barbao: Pandora y los demás súbditos de Hades vinieron atacar a los chicos majestad – dijo preocupado mirándome

Ese desgraciado – dije molesto apretando mis puños

Luna: No es momento Radius la energía maligna se está apoderando de ella – dijo sujetando mi hombro preocupada

Debemos hacer algo rápido – dije preocupado mirando a Luna

Amadea: ¿Tiene el collar puesto? – dijo asustada mirándonos

Gire mi vista sobre mi hija y cheque en su cuello y si tenía un pequeño alivio en mi todavía tenía el collar puesto que le había dado mi padre desde que era una niña pequeña.

Si todavía lo tiene puesto – dije un poco aliviado – pero todavía siento la energía en ella

Alessio: ¿Que haremos para que esa energía mágica desaparezca? – dijo preocupado

No lo sé – dije sin quitarle la vista a Stella – la energía que fluye en ella es muy fuerte

¿? : Y estas en lo correcto Radius – dijo una voz reconocida para todos

Gire mi vista lo más rápido posible y pude ver a ese desgraciado mirándonos tranquilamente tenía ganas el causante de la muerte de mi padre, el causante del dolor de mi hija lo odio.

¿Qué haces aquí Hades? – dije molesto sacando mi espada

Hades: Vine a ver como esta Stella ¿acaso no puedo verla? – dijo mirándome tranquilamente

Luna: No tienes ningún derecho en venir a ver a nuestra hija – dijo seria mirándolo

Hades: Valla – dijo riéndose un poco - ¿nuestra hija? Ya sé en contentaron de nuevo Radius y Luna

Alessio: Largo de aquí Hades – dijo molesto poniendo un pie enfrente

Hades: Sera mejor que no haga algo tonto majestad – dijo cruzando sus brazos serio – sería una pena si algo le pasara algo a su nieta

Amadea: ¿A que viniste Hades? – dijo seria

Hades: Vine a ver a la pequeña Stella me entere de que Pandora la lastimo asique vine a ver como esta – dijo tranquilo acercándose a nosotros

No des un paso más – dije poniéndome enfrente de el

Hades: Valla Radius por fin te preocupas por tu hija es algo que no se ve todos los días – dijo sonriendo – quien diría que por fin tu y luna le ponen atención a su propia hija

Luna: Siempre le hemos puesto atención a nuestra hija – dijo molesta alado de mío

Hades: Eso creen ustedes – dijo riéndose de nosotros

¿De qué te ríes desgraciado? – dije aun más molesto de cómo se reía de nosotros

Hades: Nunca le han puesto la atención a su hija desde pequeña ha estado sola y siempre estará sola – dijo cambiando de expresión seria – ella en algún momento se convertirá en lo que es ustedes ni nadie podrá detener el tiempo ella se convertirá en la diosa de la muerte y nadie cambiara nada

Amadea: ¿Porque lo haces Hades ella no te ha hecho nada? – dijo triste sacando pequeñas lagrimas

Hades: Me temo alteza que ella si me ha hecho muchas cosas, nunca debió a ver nacido – dijo molesto apretando sus puños – pero por suerte ella tiene el poder que yo necesito para poder gobernar el mundo mágico y todo el universo, la necesito a ella y ustedes no podrán hacer nada

Luna: Nunca podrás hacer que ella se convierta en la mitad diosa que es – dijo molesta dando un paso hacia enfrente

Es mi hija y la protegeré con mi vida – dije apuntando mi espada hacia el

Hades: Bueno ya escucharon mi advertencia – dijo serio dándose la vuelta para macharse – pero antes escuchen cuando ella se convierta en su verdadero ser ni ustedes ni nadie podrá hacer algo, ni Michael pudo hacer algo ¿o me equivoco Radius? , pero antes de macharme para que puedan dormir tranquilos tengan esto

Hizo aparecer una pequeña botella de cristal azul marino que contenía algo dentro de la botella no sabíamos que era en realidad pero si él no las da es de mala confianza una vez tranquilo Hades se dio la vuelta y se fue, me temblaban mis manos al escuchar eso que dijo acerca de mi padre tan solo recodar ese momento que vi de Stella no he sido el mismo desde hace años.

Alessio: Dios Stella – dijo corriendo hacia ella

Luna: Esta sudando en extremo – dijo preocupada tocando su frente de nuestra hija

Amadea: Mi niña – dijo asustada con ambas manos sobre su pecho

Barbao: Su corazón late muy rápido – dijo alarmado mirándonos

Luna: Radius debemos hacer algo – dijo tomando mis manos asustada

Creo que esto nos podrá ayudar – dije sin pensarlo acercándome hacia mi hija

Luna: ¿Piensas darle eso Radius? Podría ser veneno – dijo molesta mirándome

O podría salvarle la vida – dije mirándola molesto

Barbao: No es momento para pelear Reyes Stella está en peligro – dijo interrumpiéndonos

Me acerque hacia mi hija podría ver como sudaba en extremo, podría tocar su pecho y como su corazón latía demasiado me temía lo peor en cualquier momento asique quite el tapón que tenia la botella azul y tome en brazos a mi hija y le di para que bebiera el liquido que contenía dentro de esa botella una vez que termino Stella de tomarla podría ver como temblaba mucho me está preocupando mucho fue mala idea haberla dado para que se la tomara.

En pocos minutos podría sentir que la energía malvada dentro de ella desaparecía y poco a poco su corazón latía al ritmo normal y dejo de sudar.

Luna: Su corazón late normal – dijo separándose de su pecho

Gracias a dios – dije aliviado por escuchar eso

Barbao: Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo suspirando tranquilo

Amadea: Mi niña – dijo tranquilizando sus pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro

Alessio: Es nuestra nieta ella es fuerte – dijo abrazando a su reina con fuerza

Mi hija – dije acercándome a ella aliviado

Mañana mismo es la junta real – dije cambiando mi expresión a serio – será en mi reino Luna todos los reyes estarán ahí para ver qué haremos con Hades y como detenerlo

Alessio: Hace unos minutos tu hija acaba de salvarse que podría ser la muerte Radius y ya andas diciendo que mañana habrá una reunión real en tu reino – dijo molesto mirándome

Lo siento Alessio pero debemos hacer algo para detener a Hades – dije serio mirándolo

Luna: Tiene razón Radius papa debemos hacer algo para detenerlo y evitar una catástrofe – dijo poniéndose de pie seria

Amadea: Es increíble Luna y Radius les importa más su reino que su propia hija – dijo molesta mirándonos

Luna: Lo lamento pero somos reyes tenemos asuntos que atender – dijo seria mirando a sus padres

Alessio: Tienen un asunto más importante que sus reinos – dijo molesto

Luna y Yo: ¿Cual? – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo confundidos

Amadea: Su hija la princesa de Solaria y de la Luna la única hija y preciosa que tienen ese es el asunto más importante que tienen – dijo acercándose a nosotros molesta

Lo siento es mi hija pero tenemos asuntos reales en nuestros reinos – dije dándome la vuelta serio

Una vez que me di la vuelta desaparecía hacia mi reino una vez que llegue al reino fui directo a mi habitación cerré mi puerta y camine en dirección en una caja que tengo escondida debajo de mi cama y abrí y pude sacar varios dibujos de cuando era pequeña Stella , varias fotografías cuando jugaba con Stella.

Que momentos aquellos – dije con una sonrisa débil -¿qué es esto?

Me pude fijar que había una carta dentro de una fotografía donde salía con Luna, Stella y mi padre, quite la fotografía y pude ver que tenía el símbolo de un sol en la carta y ese sol es de mi padre una vez que abrí el sobre pude ver que esa carta la había escrito papa antes de morir.

Para mi querido Hijo:

Hijo no sabía cómo decirte esto en palabras asique decidí decírtelo atreves de esta carta.

Han pasado varios años desde que tu y luna han estado muy al pendiente de sus reinos desde que se convirtieron en reyes, pero me preocupa mucho Stella ella todavía no sabe la responsabilidad de un rey o reina pero sé que dentro de unos años más adelante sabrá la situación de ser reina pero lo que me preocupa es de que tu y luna han estado tanto tiempo ocupados que no saben cómo se siente su hija no come bien , no habla tanto con Ian ni conmigo , ya no le gusta tocar el piano conmigo como antes solía hacerlo me preocupa mucho mi nieta hijo se que no puedo buscarte porque has estado ocupado lo se pero también tienes que tener tiempo para tu hija con luna , desde que Stella tuvo el accidente no han sido los mismos tu y luna pero deben de saber que no por eso van a echar de menos a su propia hija sabían que en algún momento va a saber que posee ella en realidad y que peligros pasara ella misma es por eso hijo que en esta carta no dejen sola a mi pequeña hada ,ella es todo para mi es por eso mismo que si en algún momento de su vida ya no esté para ella o para ti hijo quiero que sepan que los amo con todo mi corazón que daría mi vida por mi pequeña hada asique Radius hijo mío no eches de menos a tu hija por lo que posee que tu miedo y rencor no poseen tu corazón porque se que lo que se siente cuando perdí a tu madre hace años.

Stella es lo mas importante en mi vida y se que en la tuya y la de luna asique hijo mío estas a tiempo de que remiendes tus errores y tus miedos.

Att: Tú padre que te ama y siempre cuidara de ti

Para mi es difícil padre – dije cerrando mis puños haciendo bolas la carta y aventándola lejos de mi

Lo siento pero mi miedo me invade – dije mirando la ventana.

Continuara

En el próximo capitulo

Reunión de Reinos

Bloom: Dafne que bueno verte – dijo sonriendo hacia su hermana

Dafne: ¿Porque esa cara Bloom? – dijo preocupada mirando a su hermana

Bloom: ¿Tú conoces a Hades? – dijo preocupada mirándola

Stella: ¿Que esto? – dijo confundida mirando una carta en el suelo

Brandon: Lo siento Stella – dijo triste mirándola

Stella: No puedo regresar contigo Brandon – dijo desviando la mirada

Hades: Ellos ya han conseguido el mapa – dijo furioso golpeando la mesa

Colt: ¿ Que haremos mi señor? – dijo preocupado mirándolo

Hades: Tendremos que decirle la verdad a Stella – dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Pandora: Te odio Princesa de Solaria – dijo molesta sosteniendo una fotografía

Riven: Todavía te sigo amando Musa – dijo mirándola fijamente

Musa: Riven – dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Stella: ¿Quieres decir que yo fui la causante? – dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Hades: Si tu eres la causante de todo lo que está pasando – dijo sonriéndole

Luna: Stella – dijo triste mirándola

Stella: Aléjate de mi – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos


	16. Chapter 16 Reunión de Reinos

Reunión de Reinos

Era un día tranquilo para aquellas personas que dormían, jugaban , reían , disfrutaban al máximo cada día de sus vidas pero para algunas personas no lo eran en especial una familia que está viviendo una situación difícil y mas para su hija que está pasando por una difícil situación.

Era un nuevo día , un nuevo día en que una gran Reunión de grandes Reinos estaría en el Reino de Solaria para saber cómo detener a un antiguo enemigo legendario desde que años atrás había peleado con una antigua luz en la que los dos seres poderosos uno seria el ganador en la pelea legendaria.

Mientras un grupo de amigos se encontraban en el Reino de la Luna todavía se estaban preparando todos ellos para asistir a la Reunión real y mas para aquellos que son reyes y princesas.

Bloom: ¿Es necesario que vallamos? – dijo triste mirando a sus amigos e novio

Sky: No tenemos otra opción Bloom – dijo con mirada preocupada a su novia

Layla: Esto es injusto – dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia- Stella esta herida y nosotros tenemos que ir a Solaria

Nex: No tenemos otra opción- dijo serio mirando a su novia – Faragonda junto la Reina luna nos dijeron que tenemos que ir

Ian: Yo me quedare – dijo poniéndose de pie – en cuanto Stella despierte no sé si quiera ir a Solaria

Riven: Me quedare contigo amigo – dijo tranquilo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

Max: También me quedare – dijo sonriéndole a su mejor amigo

Brandon: Yo igual me quedare quiero ver a Stella – dijo serio mirando a sus amigos

Ian: Como quieras Brandon – dijo serio mirándolo

Flora: En ese caso es mejor que todos nos quedemos y estemos al pendiente de Stella – dijo preocupada

Barbao: Lo siento chicos – dijo acercándose a todos – pero tienen que ir a esa reunión es importante

Brandon: Pero Stella es más importante – dijo serio apretando sus puños

Barbao: Lo sé que están preocupados por la Princesa también yo lo estoy pero es importante que estén presentes – dijo serio mirando a todos

Tecna: ¿Y las pixies? – dijo seria buscando con la mirada a sus pequeñas amigas

Musa: Están con Stella cuidándola – dijo seria mirándola

Helio: Pobre de Stella – dijo triste alado de su novia – ella recibió el ataque de Pandora

Timmy: Yo pienso que esa chica Pandora debe de tener algo mas contra Stella – dijo curioso mirando a su novia

Roy: ¿Porque lo dices Timmy? – dijo confundido

Bloom: Es cierto cuando Pandora ve a Stella la ve de una manera muy diferente como la ven los demás – dijo seria mirando a sus amigos

Ian: Odio es lo que ve Pandora a Stella – dijo acercándose a ella serio

Brandon: ¿Pero porque? – Dijo confundido –si Stella no le ha hecho nada

Max: Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos – dijo serio – debemos saber todo este misterio chicos

Sky: Tiene razón Max debemos saber todo este misterio – dijo serio caminando con su novia

Barbao: Pero por el momento no podrán chicos – dijo negando la cabeza – debemos reunirnos con la Reina Luna para partir a Solaria

Flora: Pero Stella – dijo interrumpida

Ian: Tranquilas chicas yo cuidare de Stella si ella quiere ir a Solaria iremos estén tranquilas –dijo brindando una sonrisa a sus amigas

Layla: Debemos tener en fe en que Stella se va recuperar chicas ella es fuerte – dijo animando a sus amigas

Roxy: Es cierto es Stella es el hada del sol y la luna y además nuestra amiga que jamás se rinde – dijo sonriendo

Barbao: Vamos chicos ya la Reina nos está esperando – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás – Ian, Brandon, Riven y Max cuiden de Stella si pasa algo Ian ya sabes la señal y vendremos

Ian: Si maestro – dijo asintiendo cabeza y haciendo una reverencia

Una vez que todos estaban listos para irse dejaron a sus 4 amigos en la sala real, y los demás se reunieron con la Reina Luna para poder irse a Solaria para estar en la Reunión de Reinos que se llevaría a cabo ahí. Una vez que se transportaron a Solaria pudieron ver miles de naves de los reinos nunca se imaginaron que todos los reinos estarían presentes, caminaron a la sala real y algunos vieron a sus padres ya que unos son de la realeza.

Bloom

Mama, Papa, Daphne – dije corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos

Daphne: Bloom es bueno verte – dijo recibiendo mi abrazo

Oritel: Bloom hija que bueno que estés aquí – dijo sonriéndome mientras me separaba de Daphne

Bueno me entere que estarían aquí y quise verlos – dije sonríeles a mis padres

Marion: Bueno nosotros no sabemos porque estamos aquí Bloom – dijo mirándome confundida

¿Ah no? – dije confundida mirando a mis padres y a Daphne

No pude seguir preguntando cuando dieron la bienvenida del padre de Stella una vez que salió el Rey Radius junto la Reina Luna podía ver en sus rostros miradas preocupadas gire a mi vista podía ver a los padres de Sky, a los reyes de Liphea, Zenith, Melodi, Andros, a los padres de Nick Nick presente también podía ver en cada una de sus expresiones confusas de los reyes.

Radius: Sean bienvenidos ustedes Reyes y Reinas – dijo tranquilo brindando una sonrisa falsa

Erendor: Radius no es a menudo que nos invites a todos los reinos a una reunión real – dijo serio mirándolo junto con su reina

Samara: ¿A qué se debe esa urgencia de reunirnos Radius y Luna? – dijo seria mirándolos

Teredor: Por los mensajes que nos han mandado algo ha de estar pasando – dijo serio volteando a ver a los reyes de eraklyon

Radius: Los hemos llamado a cada uno de ustedes porque – dijo dando un suspiro pesado

Niobe: ¿Que sucede? – dijo preocupada

Luna: Hades ha vuelto – dijo seria mirando a todos los reyes

Pude notar las miradas sorprendidas y preocupadas de cada uno de los reyes y reinas presentes y podía ver la de mis padres preocupadas que sorprendidas.

Cryos: Es imposible se suponía que estaba muerto – dijo sorprendido

Oritel: Esto es malo ¿cómo pudo suceder? – dijo serio mirando al padre de Stella

Erendor: Se suponía que estaba muerto – dijo molesto apretando sus puños

Radius: No sabemos cómo paso pero lo que sabemos es de que ha vuelto y quiere el poder legendario – dijo serio mirando al padre de Sky

Ángelo: Después de lo sucedido en la batalla es imposible – dijo serio el rey de Linphea (así lo invente perdón xd)

Basilio: Entonces tendremos que detenerlo – dijo molesto el rey de melody (también lo invente xd)

Marion: Esto es malo – dijo preocupada mirándome

Dennis: Pero se supone que nadie posee el poder legendario – dijo serio mirando a todos los reyes

Luna: Si hay alguien que posee el poder legendario – dijo con mirada preocupada

Margot: ¿Quien Luna? – dijo confundida mirándola

¿? : La princesa de Solaria – dijo una voz que yo reconozco

Volteamos con la mirada pero no podíamos encontrar aquella voz que reconozco una vez que la madre de Sky señalo con su dedo pudimos ver a Hades en el aire tranquilo mirándonos.

Radius: ¿TU DE NUEVO? – dijo molesto gritando

Hades: Valla que linda bienvenida me dan todos los reyes presentes aquí – dijo sonriendo sobre en el aire

Teredor: Largo de aquí Hades – dijo sacando su espada junto con los demás reyes

Chicas – dije seria asintiendo la cabeza junto con Daphne

Hades: No lo creo Princesa de Domino – dijo negando con su dedo mirándome

Faragonda: ¿A qué se debe que estés aquí Hades? – dijo apareciendo junto Griffin y Saladino

Directora Faragonda – dije seria mirándola

Hades: Bueno me entere que habría una Reunión quise venir – dijo tranquilo mirándonos a todos

Erendor: ¿A qué te refieres que la Princesa de Solaria? – dijo serio mirándolo con arma en mano

Hades: Mi querido Erendor – dijo riéndose – lo que escuchaste la princesa de Solaria posee el poder legendario

Marion: ¿Stella posee el poder legendario? – dijo sorprendida mi madre

Hades: Así es – dijo sonriendo asintiendo la cabeza – Stella lo posee y dentro de poco tendré ese poder en mis manos

Luna: Eso jamás, jamás tendrás a mi hija Hades – dijo molesta mirándolo

Hades: No me subestimes Luna si pude acabar con Michael puedo acabar todo lo que me proponga – dijo seguro

Dennis: ¿Para qué quieres ese poder? – dijo serio

Hades: Muy fácil a tu pregunta Rey – dijo tranquilo mirándolo- para gobernar a todo magix y al mundo entero

Saladino: Nunca conseguirás ese poder- dijo desafiándolo

Hades: No me importa lo que digan – dijo cambiando su expresión – tendré ese poder nadie podrá detenerme

Una vez desapareció en forma de humo azul dejando a todos los reyes y reinas preocupados y angustiados podía ver las expresiones preocupadas de mis padres no entendía mucho pero ¿acaso Stella posee algo más que el poder del sol y de la luna? Esa era mi pregunta y mas ¿porque no los conto? El padre de Stella pidió que todos los príncipes y princesas salgan de la sala real, que anda mas se quedaran reyes y reinas a dentro para debatir que se hará con Hades.

Salimos todos las chicas y los chicos, también salieron Galatea, Krystal, Nick todos estábamos preocupados y confundidos no sabíamos que paso hace unos minutos.

Roxy: ¿Que sucedió hace unos minutos? – dijo confundida mirándonos

No lo se – dije negando la cabeza confundida - ¿Stella posee un poder legendario?

Sky: Esto es sorprendente – dijo alado mío - ¿cómo es que no nos haya dicho?

Flora: Algo mas está pasando Bloom – dijo mirándome preocupada

Lo sé y creo que tengo una respuesta para esto – dije poniéndome de pie – los veré en un rato

Layla: ¿A dónde iras Bloom? – dijo confundida mirándome

Iré a ver a Daphne – dije caminando fuera de ellos

Camine lejos de los chicos y de las chicas y busque a mi hermana pero no la encontraba estaba a punto de rendirme hasta que la vi sentada apreciando la vista del castillo de Stella camine en dirección donde estaba mi hermana.

Daphne – dije llegando hacia ella – al fin te encontré

Daphne: Bloom lo siento estaba disfrutando la vista del castillo – dijo mirándome tranquila

Es linda – dije sentándome con una expresión triste

Daphne: ¿Que pasa porque esa cara? – dijo mirándome preocupada

Hay muchas cosas que pasan Daphne – dije mirando el suelo – hay muchas cosas que no se que están pasando

Daphne: Me imagino cuales – dijo dando un pequeño suspiro

¿Conoces a Hades? – dije volteándola a ver

Daphne: Suponía que me ibas a preguntar esto – dijo preocupada mirándome – creo es el momento que lo sepas Bloom

¿Saber qué? – dije confundida mirándola

Daphne: Hace tiempo antes de que las hechiceras ancestrales atacaran Domino, estaba en el castillo leyendo cuando vi un libro que jamás había visto asique lo abrí y encontré varias profecías que decían que una luz brillante seria la destrucción y la esperanza de todo el mundo mágico.

¿Luz que sería destrucción y esperanza? – dije confundida

Daphne: Si se cree que un ser poderoso daría su poder para que convirtiera todo a su alrededor su bondad y esperanza a todos pero en cambio un ser maligno quería ese poder asique creó una gran batalla que involucro a varios seres poderosos a una gran pelea pero desde ahí no supe mas hasta que las 3 antiguas hechiceras ancestrales me hayan hechizado y atacaron el reino por tener la llamada del dragón antes de que me hechizaran me dijeron que dentro de muy poco se vendría una pelea legendaria que solo un ser poderoso seria el rival para detener aquel ser poderoso que quería gobernar todo el universo.

Pero no entiendo algo – dije recordando – una vez que estábamos en Linphea nos atacaron y unos de ellos me dijeron que yo poseía un poder legendario

Daphne: Se sabe que solo una persona de corazón puro lo tiene – dijo seria mirándome – creyeron que tu lo tenias pero lo tiene alguien mas

¿Stella? – Dije sorprendida poniéndome de pie de golpe - ¿ella tiene el poder legendario?

Daphne: Puede que Stella ella posea ese poder – dijo seria – pero ¿porque ella?

Es increíble de que ella nos haya contado – dije un poco molesta – se suponía que somos amigas, que nos contábamos todo

Daphne: Tranquila Bloom debe haber razones por la cual no te haya dicho – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

Pero somos mejores amigas – dije molesta –se supone que somos un equipo y que nos contamos todo

Daphne: tranquila será mejor que vallamos con Sky, Thoren y los demás – dijo tranquila animándome

Caminamos siento sincera si estoy enojada con Stella de que no nos haya dicho que sucedía es la misma razón por la cual ha estado actuando rara últimamente se suponía que somos un equipo y que siempre estaríamos unidos.

Brandon

Nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca real del castillo de la madre de Stella ha pasado un rato desde que los chicos se fueron a esa reunión que sería en el reino del padre de Stella pero eso no me importaba tanto, lo que me importa es Stella desde que Pandora nos mando un ataque y se interpuso Stella para recibirlo quede impactado porque ella recibió el ataque nos salvo y la dejo en un momento grave para todos podía recordar en mi cabeza como se puso Ian al verla que no despertaba , las chicas con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de salir , los chicos preocupados , la madre de Stella asustada no podre borrar esas escenas en mi cabeza. Estábamos sentados intercambiando miradas nadie hacia ningún ruido solamente el ruido que se escuchaba eran los tacones de las sirvientas que caminaban por los pasillos tranquilas.

No hemos sabido nada Stella – dije angustiado

Max: No nos han dado ninguna noticia – dijo serio mirándome

Quiero saber si está bien – dije golpeando una silla enfrente de mi

Riven: ¿Para qué? Si solamente no sabes escuchar – dijo mirándome con sarcasmo

Stella me importa mucho no quiero pelear Riven – dije un poco molesto aguantándome las ganas de golpearlo

Ian: No es momento de pelear – dijo interfiriéndose – Debemos estar al pendiente de ella

Max: Tiene razón Ian si despierta debemos estar al cuidando si estamos aquí – dijo serio mirándonos a mí y a Riven

No puedo iré a ver si ya despertó – dije angustiado poniéndome de pie caminando hacia donde está la puerta – iré a verla

Ian: Iremos todos – dijo tranquilo caminando atrás de mi junto con Max y Riven

Salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Stella una vez que tocamos la puerta pudimos escuchar pequeñas voces diciendo "pase" por pequeñas haditas, una vez que Riven abrió la puerta pudimos ver la sorpresa de que Stella la chica más hermosa de todo a mi alrededor este despierta jugando con las pixies sonriendo, eso era música para mis odios oír su dulce risa.

Ian: STELLA! – dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos corriendo hacia ella

Stella: Ian me estas asfixiando – dijo con poco aire en brazos de su mejor amigo rubio

Ian: Lo siento pero me tenias muy preocupado – dijo separándose de ella rápidamente

Amore: Esta bien tranquilo Ian – dijo sonriendo amablemente

Max: Que bueno que hayas despertado Stella – dijo acercándose a ella tranquilo

Lockette: Despertó hace unas horas – dijo tranquila mirándolo

Riven: Es bueno verte despierta Rubia – dijo abrazándola

Stella: Lo sé pero lo que odio es tener vendas en mi hermoso cuerpo – dijo haciendo un puchero

Tune: Tienes que usar esas vendas unos días Stella no protestes – dijo regañándola

Qué bueno que hayas despertado Stella – dije dando un paso hacia adelante

Stella: Si – dijo un poco roja desviando su cara para otro lado

Chatta: Dijo el doctor que tuvo suerte –dijo tranquila con ambas manos hacia atrás

¿Porque lo dices? –dije confundido mirándola

Digit: Porque el ataque recibió hubiera sido peor para ella – dijo tranquila jugando con su agenda electrónica

Ian: Pero lo importante es de que estas bien Stella – dijo tranquilo mirándola

Stella: Si pero odio tener que usar una venda en mi cabeza – dijo un poco molesta señalando con su dedo

Riven: ¿Tienes hambre? –dijo cambiando el tema

Stella: Si tengo un poco de hambre pero no ha llegado la sirvienta – dijo un poco molesta

Max: Sera mejor ir por la comida – dijo tranquilo caminando hacia la puerta con las pixies

Amore: Y por sus medicinas el doctor dijo que debe tomar unas pastillas para que se fuera el dolor en el cuerpo – dijo preocupada volando

Ian: Bueno entonces vallamos por la comida y medicina de la rubia – dijo tranquilo levantando las manos sobre el aire

Una vez que nos dejaron solos a los dos podía notar el silencio incomodo por parte de los dos solamente miraba a Stella mientras que ella tenía la mirada sobre el suelo podía notar que ella está mal que esta triste.

Me tenias preocupado – dije rompiendo el silencio por parte de los dos

Stella: Valla – dijo seca con la mirada hacia el suelo

Stella – dije mirándola preocupado acercándome a ella – quería pedirte una disculpa

Stella: ¿Disculpa? – dijo levantando la mirada seria

Si me entere de que tu no sabías que estabas comprometida con Nick y que no sabías que te ibas a casar- dije un poco apenado

Stella: Valla por fin aceptas tu error – dijo mirándome seria

Lo siento debía haberte escuchado me comporte como un tonto por no haberte escuchado y no creer en ti estaba celoso que ese tipo estuviera cerca de ti y como te sonreía eso me hacia enojar

Stella: Pero tu sabias que yo te amaba solamente a ti – dijo un poco molesta – debiste haberme creído Brandon

Lo se lo siento Stella – dije mirándola preocupado – por favor perdóname

Stella: Te perdono Brandon – dijo seria mirándome

Gracias Stella – dije abrazándola – ahora en adelante seré el mejor novio

Stella: Dije que te perdono Brandon mas no regresare contigo – dijo desviando la mirada

¿Que dices? – dije mirándola sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar

Stella: Todavía no puedo regresar contigo Brandon – dijo mirándome seria

Pero – no pude terminar cuando hablo Stella

Stella: Me dolió que no me hayas creído Brandon eras la persona que mas importante en mi vida y solamente no me escuchaste ni me creíste ni siquiera me preguntaste – dijo mirándome triste

Stella – dije mirándola sorprendido – se que cometí un error pero por favor quiero que sigamos siendo una persona que se ama de verdad, se que metí la pata y mucho pero en verdad te amo eres lo mejor que pudo haber pasado enserio Stella te amo

Stella: Yo... – Dijo con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus bellos ojos – no puedo lo siento Brandon

¿Ya no me amas? – dije mirándola triste mientras que mi corazón latía demasiado al ver su respuesta

Stella: Por favor sal Brandon – dijo mirándome llorando

No me iré hasta que me digas si me sigues amando o no – dije serio mirándola

Stella: Vete Brandon solamente te hare daño – dijo con ambas manos sobre su pecho llorando

NO ME IRE A NINGUN LADO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS – dije alzando mi voz mientras la veía llorar

Stella: Sal Brandon vete no te amo – dijo con expresión de dolor

En ese momento sentí la peor apuñalada en toda mi vida jamás creí haber escuchado eso de Stella me quede en shock ¿dijo que no me ama? Negaba mi cabeza miles de veces eso, la chica de mi vida me haya dicho eso lo negaba, solamente recordaba cada momentos que compartimos juntos durante estos años cada momentos hermosos que pasaba con mi Stella, cuando la hacia reír, cuando la veía triste, cuando peleábamos, cuando disfrutábamos nuestros días juntos al máximo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Es mentira – dije negando la cabeza – no creo Stella es mentira

Stella: Créelo Brandon –dijo mirándome seria – no te amo solamente te hare daño

Tú no eres la Stella que conozco – dije golpeando la silla que estaba cerca de ella – tú no eres la Stella que yo conozco la Stella que todos conocen ¿qué te paso? Tu no eras así de repente de un día para otro cambiaste tan rápido en tu forma de pensar ya no nos cuentas tus cosas, no me cuentas a mi Stella tú no eres así Stella por favor devuélveme a mi Stella la chica la cual yo me enamore perdidamente.

Stella: Solamente causo dolor Brandon entiéndelo por favor entiéndelo solamente te causare dolor a ti y a toda la gente que me rodea, no puedo decirte que está pasando solo vete – dijo llorando

Si me dices que te sucede lo entenderé – dije mirándola molesto – todos tenemos problemas no eres la única que los tiene Stella puedes decirme que te sucede

Stella: No puedo – dijo negando la cabeza mirándome – no puedo Brandon lo siento

Ian: Llegamos con una excelente sopa de verduras y unas pastillas para que te mejor- dijo llegando sorprendido juntos con los demás

Amore: Stella – dijo mirándola preocupada volando hacia ella

Max: ¿Que está pasando? – dijo sorprendido mirándonos a mí y a Stella

Yo – dije sin palabras yéndome de ahí sin ninguna explicación

Me fui corriendo de la habitación de Stella dejando a los chicos, a las pixies y sobre todo a Stella no podía creerlo que me haya dicho eso llegue a mi habitación que nos había dado su madre azote con fuerza la puerta una vez que la azote caí de rodillas llorando golpeando mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Por favor Stella vuelve a hacer la misma – dije llorando mirando el suelo – vuelve a mi por favor

Stella

Ian: ¿Que paso Stella? – dijo mirándome preocupado mientras caían pequeñas gotas de agua sobre mi cara

Por favor déjenme sola – dije mirando el suelo

Amore: No nos iremos – dijo negando la cabeza seria – me quedare contigo

QUIERO QUE SE VALLAN – dije gritando mirándolos

Con mi magia hice que se fueran dejando la puerta con seguro sin importar que piensen sobre mí en ese momento solamente no podía dejar de llorar de coraje y de tristeza me sentía impotente en ese momento tan solo recordar cuando se fueron las pixies una vez que me desperté.

FLASHBACK

Amore: Stella gracias a dios despertaste – dijo abrazándome con lagrimas en sus ojos

¿Que paso? – Dije sin entender - ¿qué sucedió?

Digit: ¿No recuerdas nada Stella? –dijo mirándome preocupada

Bueno recuerdo haber peleado con Pandora y después recuerdo haber recibido un ataque de ella – dije intentando ponerme sentada – Auch duele duele

Tune: Bueno después de eso te desmayaste y estabas grave asique te llevaron rápido los chicos al castillo – dijo mirándome tranquila

Bueno creo que tiene sentido que me duela mi cuerpo – dije un poco aliviado - ¿vendas?

Lockette: Bueno tienes varias vendas en todo tu cuerpo en especial tu cabeza – dijo un poco nerviosa mirándome

¿QUE?! – Dije gritando tocando mi cabeza sintiendo una venda que tenia puesta – duele duele

Chatta: No hagas eso Stella será mejor que te tranquilices – dijo quitando mis manos de mi cabeza

Amore: Solamente te harás daño – dijo mirándome preocupada

Bueno está bien pero aun así estas vendas no combinan para nada en mi – dije calmándome un poco

Tune: Sera mejor ir a decirles a los abuelos de Stella que ya despertó – dijo tranquila mirando a sus amigas

¿Y mi madre? – dije esperando que estuviera aquí presente

Digit: Bueno la Reina no está – dijo un poco nerviosa mirándome

¿Cómo que no está mi madre? – Dije seria mirándola - ¿en donde esta?

Amore: Bueno ella se fue junto con los chicos y las chicas a Solaria – dijo riéndose nerviosa

¿A Solaria? – dije confundida levantando una ceja - ¿porque fueron a Solaria?

Chatta: Bueno irían a una reunión que se llevaría a cabo con tu padre – dijo nerviosa

Valla – dije mirando mis sabanas mordiéndome mi labio - ¿mi padre vino?

Lockette: Si vino anoche pero después se fue – dijo preocupada mirándome

Amore: Sera mejor ir a avisar a tus abuelos – dijo nerviosa llevándose a las pixies fuera de mi habitación

Vi como Amore se fue a las pixies fuera de mi habitación dejándome sola de nuevo solamente me mordía mi labio y apretando mis puños tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran mis padres aquí pero al parecer me equivoque de nuevo ellos jamás estarán aquí intente ponerme de pie pero inútil no tenia las fuerzas para pararme.

Genial – dije resignada - ¿que más podría pasar?

Hades: No lo sé – dijo apareciendo enfrente de mi tranquilo

¿Que es lo que quieres Hades? – dije molesta mirándolo

Hades: Por ahora nada Princesa – dijo tranquilo mirándome – valla al parecer le diste buena pelea a Pandora eso no se ve todos los días

Cállate – dije molesta intentando atacarlo

Hades: Vamos ¿así es como me agradeces?- dijo serio

¿Agradecer de qué? No tengo nada de que agradecerte – dije apretando mas mis puños con fuerza

Hades: Valla al parecer tus queridos padres no te han dicho nada – dijo riéndose un poco

Ni siquiera han venido – dije en susurro agachando mi cabeza

Hades: Bueno ya que ellos no han venido a verte y decirte seré yo quien te diga quién te salvo de la muerte pequeña – dijo haciendo una reverencia

¿Tu salvarme? ¿De qué hablas? – dije seria levantado mi cabeza

Hades: Fui yo quien te salvo de la muerte yo les di una posición para que no murieras el ataque que te dio Pandora eso causaba muerte pero tu quisiste recibirlo en cambio de tus amigos – dijo sonriéndome

Eso no es verdad –dije negando la cabeza – aun así no tengo porque agradecerte Hades largo de aquí

Hades: Esos modales pequeña hada – dijo negando con su dedo tranquilo – al parecer tanto tiempo que te han dejado has olvidado modales

Cállate – dije molesta mirándolo – no sabes nada de mi

Hades: Te equivocas Stella – dijo sonriendo malvadamente – te conozco bastante de hecho se que tu sol negro esta brillando bastante

¿Sol negro? – Dije sorprendida - ¿cómo sabes sobre mi sol?

Hades: Pequeña yo lo se todo – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Ya me viste ¿contento? Ahora vete si no quieres que te destruya – dije con dificultad de pie

Hades: Valla me estas retando eso es valiente Princesa – dijo serio – pero no creo que tú me destruyas, tu serás que destruyas al mundo

¿Porque he destruir al mundo? – dije seria mirándolo – no tengo razones para hacerlo

Hades: Bueno serás porque eres mitad diosa – dijo cerrando los ojos

¿Como lo sabes? – dije sorprendida

Hades: Ya te dije que yo sé todo Stella se que eres mitad diosa y también se que lastimaras todo lo que te rodea – dijo sonriendo

Eso es mentira jamás destruiré – dije negando la cabeza asustada

Hades: Vamos Stella sabemos que eres destrucción y nadie quiere a una persona que destruye – dijo acercándose a mi lentamente

ALEJATE DE MÍ – dije gritando juntando mis manos creando un halo solar

Sin pensarlo salió mi ataque volando en dirección de el una vez que se dirigía pude ver como lo esquivaba y destruyo una pintura que estaba ahí quede impacta no debía haberlo hecho solamente podía ver mi brazo y el sol negro brillaba tanto.

Hades: Ves eres destrucción nadie quiere una persona destructora – dijo sonriéndome tranquilo

No no soy una persona destructora –dije observando cómo mis manos temblaban

Hades: Sabes que en el fondo lo eres y no podrás cambiarlo – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás – bueno solamente vine a verte y como me dabas las gracias pero al parecer no me las darás pero si una cosa te diré Stella tu eres destrucción tu serás la causante que lastimes a todos tus seres queridos eso tengo en cuenta adiós princesa

Dijo eso ultimo y desapareció de un humo azul podía ver cómo me temblaban mis manos y mis pies y caí de rodillas me quede impactada jamás había dado un ataque sin pensarlo solamente veía mis manos temblar sentía como frente estaba sudando en extremo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Lo siento chicos – dije mirando mis manos – no quiero lastimarlos perdónenme

WINX

Callo el atardecer un hermoso atardecer color naranjo muy hermoso para aquellas personas que disfrutan ver ese tipo de paisajes y momentos agradables después de un largo rato llegaron los chicos, la reina por supuesto cansados ya que estaban confundidos y curiosos de que acuerdo quedaron todos los reyes de la dimensión mágica pero ninguno de los reyes dijeron a sus hijos.

Todos llegaron exhaustos al castillo de la reina pero lo que no sabían es de que su amiga rubia ya estaba despierta y que un chico en particular no había salido de su habitación por un rato.

Amadea: Que bueno que estén todos aquí – dijo tranquila sonriéndoles a todos

Barbao: Si alteza-dijo haciendo una reverencia

Bloom: Es bueno descansar un rato – dijo cansada sentándose en un sillón

Luna: ¿Ya despertó Stella? – dijo curiosa mirando a su madre

Amore: Ya despertó su alteza pero no ha abierto su puerta desde hace horas – dijo preocupada volando hacia la reina

Sky: ¿Pero porque? – dijo confundido

Tune: No lo sabemos pero no es adecuado para una princesa – dijo seria cruzando sus pequeños brazos

Musa: Que raro y ¿Riven, Brandon, Ian y Max? – dijo confundida buscando la mirada a sus amigos que no estaban con ellos presentes

Amadea: Bueno Riven, Ian y Max están con mi esposo en el jardín de entrenamiento – dijo tranquila mirándola

Helio: ¿Y Brandon? – dijo preocupado mirando a la ex reina

Lockette: Brandon ha estado encerrado en su habitación desde hace horas junto con Stella – dijo preocupada sobre el hombro de su hada

Timmy: ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo? – dijo preocupado

Digit: No sabes con exactitud pero cuando habíamos llegado a la habitación de Stella con comida y sus medicinas Stella estaba llorando y Brandon se fue corriendo de ahí sin decirnos que había pasado – dijo preocupada

Sky: Sera mejor que vaya a verlo – dijo serio mirando a su novia

Bloom: Buena idea Sky – dijo preocupada mirándolo

Una vez que se fue su amigo rubio , dejando a todos confundidos de que había pasado entre ellos dos , una de sus amigas se fue donde estaba un chico en especial que estaba entrenando.

Layla: ¿A dónde va Musa? – dijo confundida mirando a sus amigas

Roxy: No lo se tal vez valla a distraerse – dijo tranquila

Amadea: ¿No iras a ver a Stella hija? – dijo la ex reina mirándola seria

Luna: Si en un rato iré madre tengo unas cosas que hacer – dijo desviando la mirada caminando a otro lado

Roy: Bueno yo tengo hambre – dijo cambiando el tema tranquilo

Flora: Es cierto hemos estado tanto tiempo en el Reino del padre de Stella que no hemos comido nada – dijo preocupada con hambre

Amadea: Sera mejor ir a comer algo chicos deben tener todos hambre y descansar – dijo sonriendo amablemente

Tecna: Recuerden que mañana iremos a la escuela a ver la directora faragonda chicas – dijo tranquila caminando con sus amigas

Bloom: Es cierto mañana iremos para que nos ayude como descifrar el mapa – dijo apareciendo el mapa seria

Sky

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo tenía una extraña sensación de que mi mejor no estaba bien asique caminaba más rápido hasta llegar a la habitación donde se estaba quedando mi mejor amigo toque la puerta pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta asique con una pequeña navaja que traje abrí la puerta y mi sorpresa era ver a mi mejor amigo sentada con amabas manos sobre una fotografía de Stella podía ver que ha estado llorando y eso no se veía jamás de él.

Brandon – dije corriendo hacia donde estaba

Pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta por parte del podía ver que veía una fotografía de el con Stella abrazados en un parque.

Brandon ¿Que sucede? – dije preocupado viendo a mi mejor amigo

Brandon: ¿Cómo te sentirías que la persona que amas se aleja de ti? – dijo con expresión de dolor

¿De qué hablas Brandon? – dije preocupado mirándolo

Brandon: ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Bloom te mentía? – dijo volteándome a ver serio

Creo que saliste mal con Stella – dije preocupado - me sentía mal porque Bloom no me contaba sus cosas que tenia dentro y eso me hacía sentir mal y enojarme

Brandon: Eso mismo me siento yo no sé qué hacer Stella tiene algo pero no puede decirme, ella no ha sido la misma últimamente no veo su hermosa sonrisa de vida y que siempre me alegra tan solo verla, no es la misma yo quiero a mi Stella

Sé que te preocupa Stella también yo estoy preocupado por ella todos estamos preocupados por ella yo también digo que ella esconde algo y que siente algo pero no puede hacerlo pero no por eso te vas a rendir Brandon se que amas a Stella y ella a ti pero no puedes rendirte

Brandon: Lo se me siento impotente no poder saber que le ocurre a la persona que amo pero no se qué hacer para que ella confié de nuevo en mi – dijo triste apretando sus puños

Sé que cometiste el error de pensabas de que ella sabía que estaba comprometida con Nick también se que estuvo mal de que no la hayas escuchado y no hayas confiado en ella pero para eso son los errores Brandon para aprender eso siempre tenlo en cuenta nadie nace perfecto ni muchos hará las cosas bien en la vida siempre habrá obstáculos por los cuales una hace mejor persona – dije animando a mi mejor amigo

Brandon: Creo que tienes razón amigo- dijo un poco más calmado – creo que para eso siempre hacemos cada tontería para aprender de nuestros errores

Exacto asique amigo mío – dije levantándolo – quita esa cara y sonríe porque sé que ayudaras a Stella y podrán estar juntos de nuevo

Brandon : Tienes razón Sky no debo rendirme ni menos dejar de luchar por la persona que amo ahora más que nunca ella me necesita y no la dejare sola – dijo decidido mirándome

Eso es Brandon – dije chocando mi puño con el de el – ven me imagino que no has comido además tengo que hablar de un tema con los chicos

Brandon: ¿Qué clase de tema? – dijo confundido mirándome

Ven estando todos hablaremos – dije suspirando caminando con él hacia la puerta

Salimos de la habitación caminamos una vez donde estaban los chicos cenando pude ver que mi chica tenía una mirada distinta desde que llego con Daphne tiene una mirada diferente ella esconde algo.

Musa

No sé porque estoy caminando – dije con ambas manos cruzando

Escuche que Riven estaba entrenando y no porque razón Salí y ahora estoy aquí caminando buscándolo ¿en donde estarás Riven?

¿En donde estas? – dije buscándolo con la mirada

Riven: ¿A quién buscas Musa? – dijo de tras de mi

DIOS! – Dije saltando asustada – me espantaste Riven

Riven: Bueno te vi que estabas buscando a alguien – dijo mirándome confundido

Bueno yo – yo – dije tartamudeando – quise un poco de aire

Riven: ¿Ya tarde? – dijo levantando una ceja confundido

Bueno ya sabes que es más rico tomar aire en la noche – dije un poco roja evitando verlo a los ojos

Riven: ¿Estás bien Musa estas roja? – dijo acercándome a mi tocando mi frente

Si e-estoy bien es solo que no sé porque vine aquí – dije roja dándome la vuelta para irme cuando sentí con brazo detenerme

Riven: Espera Musa quiero hablar contigo – dijo agarrando mi brazo

¿De qué quieres hablar Riven? –dije mirándolo sorprendida

Riven: De tu y yo – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Ya no hay de que hablemos de nosotros – dije desviando la mirada

Riven: Si la hay y mucha Musa – dijo tomándome de mis manos

Ya ha pasado tiempo Riven no sé porque quieres hablar de nosotros si ya no existe algo entre nosotros – dije separándome de el seria

Riven: Tienes derecho de enojarte Musa – dijo triste – pero tenía miedo de perderte

Yo te quería demasiado Riven eras todo para mí – dije molesta – te ame con locura

Riven : Lo se – dijo con la mirada agachada – enserio lo siento si te llegue ah herir Musa en verdad lo siento pero no había día que no pensara en ti , todo el tiempo pensaba en ti cada sonrisa que me brindabas , cada beso que me dabas , cada alegría que dabas al mundo , tu canto tan hermoso que siempre que cantabas siempre me dejabas con la boca abierta me sentía tan feliz contigo Musa siempre he pensando en ti y mas desde que no te tengo a mi lado se que soy la peor persona dirás pero si supieras que también yo he sufrido por no tenerte a mi lado por no disfrutar cada sonrisa que das , envidio a todas las personas que disfrutan tu compañía , tu alegría , todo Musa y más si siempre hay hombres que estén a tu lado eso me hace enojar y sentirme de menos porque ellos están a tu lado y yo no lo siento Musa.

Riven – dije sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar

Riven : Se que no soy la mejor persona que puedo ser la persona más arrogante de todo el mundo , la más egoísta y tener el mejor orgullo de todos pero hay una cosa que jamás había sido , tu eres la razón por la cual haya sido mejor persona que haya comprendido los sentimientos de los demás , sus miedos , sus alegrías , poder expresarme sin tener que esconderlos Musa tu eres la razón por la cual haya cambiado a ser mejor y más aun me aceptaste siendo la peor persona del todo mundo , Te sigo amando Musa te sigo amando te amo con todo mi corazón – dijo mirándome con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

Riven – dije con lagrimas en los ojos recorriendo mi cara – yo te sigo queriendo demasiado no había día que no pensara en ti me dolió haberte dejado libre y que no estuvieras a mi lado

Riven : Ya no mas Musa – dijo abrazándome con fuerza – déjame volver a tu vida te prometo que jamás me volveré irme de tu vida jamás , eres la chica que me saco de todo lo malo que había en mi vida eres mi razón para ser mejor persona y poder seguir amando a una persona y esa persona eres tu musa

Te acepto de vuelta en mi vida Riven por favor no te vayas de mi lado – dije abrazándolo aun mas fuerte con lagrimas que corrían de mi cara

Riven: Ya no me iré a ningún lado y si me voy me iré contigo a cualquier lado tomados de las manos felices – dijo susurrándome en mi odio

Riven: Ahora en adelante seremos felices juntos Musa – dijo separándose de mi mirándome tiernamente

Te amo Riven – dije sonriendo mientras lo veía sonreírme

Riven: Y yo te amo Musa – dijo acercándose a mis labios

Cada uno de los dos nos acercamos para darnos un beso fugaz y así fue un beso desde hace tiempo extraño besar, el chico que aunque tenga un carácter feo pero tiene sentimientos bonitos y frágiles el chico que siempre te defenderá y te dirá que siempre estará contigo a pesar de las adversidades y ese chico al cual sigo queriendo es Riven ahora me siento aun más completa teniéndolo a mi vida de nuevo me alegra de nuevo tenerlo en mi vida.

Riven: Ven será mejor ir al castillo con los demás chicos – dijo separándose de nuestro beso fugaz

Tienes razón y no he comido y me imagino que tu tampoco – dije sonriéndole

Riven: De hecho ya comí junto con Ian y Max – dijo sonriéndome – pero como tú no has comido nada en todo el dia con más razón debemos apresurarnos

Di un paso hacia enfrente para que camináramos pero algo que me sorprendió fue que una vez que dio el paso hacia al enfrente me tomo de mi mano y caminamos juntos hasta llegar con los chicos que estaban cenando todos excepto Ian y Stella que no estaban presentes, no falto que las chicas gritaran y se emocionaran que haya vuelto con Riven y también de los chicos que lo felicitaran me alegra volver con Riven.

Stella

Había decidido salir de mi habitación a tomar un poco de aire fresco lo bueno era que nadie estaba en los pasillos me imagino que ya están descansando las sirvientas y buenos los guardias están en los jardines o en la puerta principal del castillo vigilando con algo de dificultad caminaba por los pasillos con la esperanza de que no me encuentre a nadie en especial a mi madre ,había ido al lado norte del castillo normalmente casi nadie va porque ahí estaba un pequeño cuarto donde iba a tocar con Michael cuando veníamos al reino de mi madre tenía suerte que ningún guardia estuviera ahí una vez que abrí la puerta podía ver el cuarto tan solitario , las ventanas sucias , los muebles llenos de polvo y telarañas , el piso lleno de polvo , desde que murió Michael recuerdo que mi madre cerro este cuarto para que yo no volviera estar ahí.

Han pasado años desde que nadie viene a este cuarto – dije sin ninguna expresión caminando por todo el cuarto

Gire mi vista y quede sorprendida y podía ver una gran figura de un mueble que tenia encima una gran manta color blanca cubriéndolo me acerque a el y una vez que quite la manta blanca mi sorpresa era aquel piano color café claro que tenia pequeños brillos alrededor uno faltaba una silla que cabían dos personas en el.

Que lindos recuerdos tenia este piano – dije sentándome en la silla tocando las teclas del piano recordando

FLASHBACK

¿En dónde estará Michael? – dije caminando por los pasillos confundidas

Se suponía que jugaríamos a las muñecas en lo que mama y papa están ocupados con su reino – dije haciendo un puchero mientras caminaba hasta escuchar una linda melodía

¿De dónde proviene eso? – dije confundida mientras escuchaba de donde provenía esa linda melodía

Seguía caminando buscando en donde provenía esa melodía hasta parar a un pequeño cuarto que jamás había visto aquí una vez que abrí la puerta puede ver a Michael tocando el piano tranquilo mientras sonreía al tocar esa linda melodía.

Michael – dije corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo

Michael: Pequeña ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo sonriéndome mientras me abrazaba

Te estaba buscando – dije haciendo un puchero – se suponía que jugarías conmigo a las muñecas

Michael: Y tu se suponía que estarías en tu clases para ser una princesa – dijo tocándome mi nariz

Sabes que no me gustan esas clases – dije negando la cabeza – son aburridas son para gente más grande que yo

Michael: Pero a ti te están preparando para que en un futuro seas una linda Princesa – dijo cargándome – sabes que a tus papas se enojaran si descubren que faltas a esas clases

No se darán cuenta – dije sonriéndole – ellos siempre están ocupados en sus tontos reinos

Michael: No digas eso Stella sabes que tus padres están ocupados en sus reinos porque cuando crezcas no haiga ningún problema y se viva en armonía – dijo mirándome preocupado

Lo se pero jamás han tenido el tiempo para mí ni siquiera me dan las buenas noches ni me cuentan historias como tú lo haces abuelo – dije triste mirando el suelo – ellos desde hace tiempo no me prestan atención

Michael: Sabes algo – dijo sonriéndome – sabes cuando estoy triste siempre toco una melodía para animarme

¿Una melodía? – dije alzando mi Mirada confundida

Michael: Si una melodía siempre me hace sentir mejor – dijo poniéndome a un lado de el de la silla

Quede confundida hacia mi abuelo pero el me miraba tranquilo una vez que miro al frente del teclado del piano podía ver como dio un pequeño respiro y empezó a tocar podía escuchar una hermosa melodía que recorría por todo el cuarto como si todo a mi alrededor se fuera para siempre tan solo escuchar esa linda melodía me hacía sentir mejor como si todo lo malo en mi se fuera una vez que termino la melodía lo miraba asombrada y emocionada.

Wow abuelo eso fue increíble – dije emocionada aplaudiéndole

Michael: ¿Te gusto? – dijo sonriéndome

Claro que si! – Dije emocionada – me encantaría tocar mi propia melodía

Michael: ¿Enserio te gustaría tocar el piano Stella? – dijo mirándome sorprendido

Si abuelo –dije emocionada- es como si todo lo malo que pase esa melodía ayuda a desaparecer lo malo

Michael: Tengo una idea – dijo sonriéndome - ¿te gustaría tocar tus propias melodías?

Si! – dije saltando – me gustaría mucho

Michael: Entonces empecemos – dijo mirándome tranquilo – desde hoy te enseñare a tocar tus propias canciones

Gracias Michael – dije abrazándolo del cuello – eres el mejor abuelo de todos

Michael: De nada mi pequeña hada pero recuerda algo ¿de acuerdo? – dijo alzando un dedo tranquilo

¿Qué cosa? – dije confundida

Michael: Cada nota que des, cada melodía, cada canto que des siempre hazlo de corazón puro, siempre hazlo con sentimiento porque eso mi querida nieta abrirá miles de puertas y respuestas – dijo tocándome con su dedo mi nariz

De acuerdo – dije sin entender lo que dijo – tanto tiempo juntarte con Ian te hace daño abuelo

Michael: Vamos Stella – dijo riéndose – vamos a empezar

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Que recuerdos aquellos en que siempre me animabas abuelo – dije sonriéndole al piano

En los que siempre estabas ahí para mi Michael en que siempre me animabas cuando mis papas nunca me prestaban atención y cuando me evitaban – dije sonriendo tocando las teclas a lo loco

Tome un gran respiro mientras veía el piano enfrente de mi sin razón alguna quería tocar aquellas melodías que yo misma hacia cuando me enseño Michael asique una vez que di mi gran respiro podía sentir que apenas se estaba oscureciendo podía ver por la ventana como soplaba el viento, como recorría los arboles y los arbustos.

Bien aquí vamos – dije empezando a tocar

Alan Walker – Alone

Perdida en tu cabeza

Quiero saber

¿Estoy perdiendo la cabeza?

No me dejes ir nunca

Si esta noche no es para siempre

Por lo menos estamos juntos

Sé que no estoy sola

Donde sea, cuando sea

Separados pero aun juntos

Sé que no estoy sola

Sé que no estoy sola

Mente inconsciente

Estoy completamente despierta

Quiero sentir una última vez

Acaba con mi sufrimiento

Si esta noche no es para siempre

Por lo menos estamos juntos

Sé que no estoy sola

Donde sea, cuando sea

Separados pero aun juntos

Sé que no estoy sola

Sé que no estoy sola

No estoy sola, no estoy sola

Sé que no estoy sola

No estoy sola

No estoy sola, no estoy sola

No estoy sola.

Winx

Una vez tocando tocada de corazón se podría ver como el viento soplaba tan fuerte que cada uno del reino quedaba sorprendido por tal acto de la naturaleza tocando se podría sentir cada uno de los habitantes del reino que se sentían tranquilos por aquella calma que sentían como si algo los hacía sentirse seguros desde hace varios años , pero algo extraño pasaba una extraña luz brillante salía del suelo , y en especial de los arbustos salían pequeñas rosas rojas muy brillantes de diferentes colores rojas y blancas brillaban como los diamantes y volaban alrededor de todos , niños sorprendidos contemplando eso , ancianos sonriendo , adultos alegres todo hermoso como rosas color blancas y rojas volaban alrededor de todos en el reino.

Bloom: ¿Qué es esto? – dijo sorprendida recogiendo una rosa roja en su mano

Flora: Son hermosas – dijo sonriendo – es como si la naturaleza está mostrando su belleza natural

Amore: Son bellísimas – dijo volando junto con las demás pixies en las rosas

Luna: Que lindas – dijo sonriendo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

Amadea: Claro que si, la persona que lo está haciendo lo hace de corazón – dijo sonriendo alado de su hija

Alessio: Es hija de la luz querida – dijo tomando su mano de su ex reina

Brandon: ¿Pero porque? – dijo confundido y asombrado

Timmy: Jamás lo había visto – dijo asombrado

Musa: Es como si alguien lo estuviera haciendo – dijo sorprendida tomada de la mano de su novio

Max: Que hermosas – dijo sorprendido agarrando una rosa roja

Roxy: Son muy lindas – dijo emocionada con ambas manos sobre su pecho

Max: Una rosa para una rosa – dijo un poco rojo dándole la rosa

Roxy: Gracias Max – dijo un poco apenada dándole un beso en la mejilla

Layla: Miren chicos – dijo mirando fijamente una rosa blanca – no es una rosa cualquiera

Tecna: Es cierto es una rosa de cristal – dijo asombrada mirando fijamente la rosa

Sky: ¿Pero a qué se debe eso? – dijo confundido mirando a la reina

Barbao: Una persona que es sincera en un momento puede crear esto – dijo sonriéndoles mientras veía como todas las rosas giraban en todo los lados y brillaban

Helio: Son muy lindas y frágiles – dijo sonriendo mientras una rosa blanca caía en sus manos

Luna: Hace tiempo que no veía esto – dijo sonriendo mientras las lagrimas caían en su rostro – Radius estaría encantado como yo en estos momentos

Alessio: Radius, nosotros y sobre todo Michael querida – dijo abrazándola – se que Michael estuviera contento de nuevo al ver esto de nuevo después de tantos años

Riven: Bloom – dijo volteándola a ver sorprendido

Bloom: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo confundida

Roy: El libro – dijo sorprendido señalando el libro que brillaba demasiado

Nex: ¿Dónde está pasando? – dijo sorprendido mirando el libro

Luna: El libro – dijo en susurrando asombrada

Bloom dejo el libro al caer al suelo tan fuerte el brillo que emitía que dejo a todos tapándose los ojos por unos segundos una vez que pudieron ver el libro se levanto al aire dejando abrirse la pagina de donde estaba el mapa que ninguno de ellos sabia en donde estaba la ubicación de una extraña isla que nadie sabía que existía una vez que se descubrió donde estaba la isla se cerró dejándose caer en el suelo.

Max: Se cerró – dijo confundido mirando a sus amigos

Tecna: Pero se descubrió donde está la ubicación de la isla – dijo tomando el mapa

Nex: ¿Entonces quiere decir que ya sabemos donde esta esa famosa isla? – dijo confundido levantando una ceja

Timmy: No del todo – dijo acercándose a su novia tranquila – nosotros nos encargaremos de la ubicación de la isla

Brandon: ¿Dónde está Stella y Ian? – dijo buscándolos con la mirada por todos lados

Alessio: Stella ya sabemos donde esta – dijo tranquilo sonriéndoles – y Ian no sabemos

Barbao: "¿En donde esta mi discípulo? – dijo preocupado en sus pensamientos

En el bosque oscuro

Donde la maldad habita una persona de corazón frio que tan solo entrar a su corazón quedan con miedos y temores para siempre ahí habita la única chica que odia muchas cosas pero había algo que odiaba tanto era una cierta chica rubia que a ella la odia con todo su corazón , se encontraba en su habitación color negro sentada en su cama mientras sostenía una fotografía dejando ver a 3 niños pequeños vestidos de ranitas sonrientes mientras estaban abrazados por una rana grande que también sonreía al ver la fotografía podías sentir alegría y ternura ver la fotografía pero en cambio a cierta chica peli negra no le agrada tanto esa fotografía y mas sus recuerdos.

Pandora: Eres un estúpido omma – dijo seria mirando la fotografía con ambas manos en ella

FLASHBACK

¿? : Hey miren lo que traje – dijo abriendo la puerta con bolsas muy grandes

Horror: Omma! Qué bueno que llega – dijo poniéndose de pie corriendo hacia el

Colt: ¿Qué son esas bolsas omma? – dijo confundido mirando las grandes bolsas

¿? : Son un pequeño regalos para mis niños – dijo sonriéndoles mientras caminaba hacia una mesa

Horror: Regalos! – dijo sonriendo aquel pequeño sonriente

¿? : ¿Y pandora niños? – dijo preocupado buscando a una cierta niña que no estaba ahí

Colt: Esta en su cuarto – dijo tranquilo encogiéndose de hombros – no ha salido

¿? ¿Porque no ha salido? - Dijo preocupado mirando a los dos

Horror: No sabemos – dijo tranquilo mirándolo – queríamos que saliera pero en cambio nos pateo el trasero

¿? : Bueno iré por ella mientras ustedes pónganse sus regalos – dijo sonriéndoles mientras subía unas escaleras de madera

¿? : ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo tocando la puerta

Pandora :Pase – dijo sin dejar de mirar la ventana

¿? : Me entere que no has salido desde hace un buen rato pequeña – dijo acercándose a ella tranquilo

Pandora: No tenía ganas omma – dijo sin dejar de mirar la puerta

¿? : ¿Y eso porque pequeña? Normalmente te gusta salir y más si está lloviendo – dijo preocupado mirándola

Pandora: No tenía ganas quería estar en mi cuarto – dijo mirándolo triste

¿? : Bueno ¿qué sucede tú no eres así? – dijo mirándome preocupado

Pandora: Omma ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo mirándolo triste

¿? Claro pequeña pregúntame lo que sea – dijo mirándome confundido

Pandora: ¿No me vas a cambiar? – dije mirándolo preocupada

¿? : ¿Ha que se debo eso? – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Pandora: Bueno ya sabes que ya tienes a tu esposa y a tu hijo pero tengo miedo de que nos cambies y nos dejes – dijo triste agachando su cabeza

¿? : Jamás lo dudes pequeña – dijo sonriéndome mientras una mano sobre mi cabeza acariciaba

Pandora: ¿En verdad lo dices? – Dijo sorprendida – Te quiero omma

¿? Y yo a ti pequeña – dijo abrazándome – ven traje un regalo para ti y para tus hermanos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pandora: Y como siempre nunca cumpliste con tu palabra omma – dijo dejando la foto a un lado de mi – nos dejaste y nos cambiaste

Pandora: Como te odio Stella – dijo tomando una fotografía de Stella sonriendo con su familia

Horror: El amo nos llama – dijo entrando al cuarto serio

Pandora: Se toca lo sabías – dijo seria mirándolo - ¿qué sucede?

Horror: Sera mejor que lo veas – dijo serio mirándola – ven porque si no se enojara mas

Salieron del cuarto una vez que llegaron donde era su trono color negro con rojo con sus demás compañeros podía ver cierta chica que su amo estaba demasiado furioso que destruía todo a su paso.

Pandora: ¿Qué sucede mi señor? – dijo confundida haciendo una reverencia

Hades: CONSIGUIERON EL MAPA! – dijo furioso aventado bolas de fuego color azul

Colt: ¿Quiere decir que están cerca de conseguir las llaves? – dijo preocupado mirando a sus demás compañeros

Hades: Así es – dijo mirándolo furioso – debemos hacer algo para que eviten llegar a las llaves

Rex: ¿Y cómo lo haremos? – dijo serio mirándolo

Hades: Tendré que decirle a Stella la verdad – dijo sonriendo – es hora de que sepa la verdad

Stella

Termine de tocar aquella melodía que había escrito cuando era niña normalmente siempre escribía esas canciones cuando estaba triste o cuando tenía la compañía de mi abuelo principalmente sentía algo en mi que sentía lindo haber tocado el piano de nuevo, una vez que termine pude ver en la ventana varias rosas blancas y rojas volando alrededor de todos , me puse de pie y podía sentir algo muy bonito dentro de mi hace tiempo que no veía esto siempre tocaba con Michael y cada vez que terminábamos de tocar siempre aparecían rosas o pequeños soles girando y brillando muy bonitos.

Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí abuelo – dije sonriéndole a la ventana – se que te gustaba este tipo de espectáculos

Ian: Yo se que a Michael le hubiera encantado presenciar esto rubia – dijo atrás de mi

Ian – dije girando a verlo sorprendida - ¿qué haces aquí?

Ian: Bueno no eres la única que sabe de este cuarto – dijo tranquilo guiñándome el ojo

Hace tiempo que no recordaba cómo se veían estas cosas – dije volteando a la ventana mientras abría y tomaba una rosa roja

Ian: Lo sé eran lo mejor del mundo cuando tocabas y hacías este tipo de cosas – dijo recargado en la puerta mientras me sonreía

Qué tiempos aquellos en los cuales siempre estaba con nosotros jugando – dije sonriéndole mientras tenia en mis manos la rosa de cristal

Ian: O cuando nos defendía por las travesuras con las sirvientas – dijo riéndose

También hay que recordar cuando habíamos roto estatuas en el reino de mi padre con los caballos – dije riéndome por recordar eso

Ian: Esa vez recuerdo que tus padres me querían comer vivo – dijo riéndose – desde ese día teníamos prohibido cabalgar fuera del establo del reino

Que tiempos en los cuales era feliz – dije sonriendo nostálgica – en los cuales tenía "una familia unida" y no peleaban mis padres

Ian: Lo que no entiendo fue ¿cuál fue la razón de que tus padres se hayan separado? – dijo confundido acercándose a mi

Nunca supe la razón por la cual se hayan divorciado – dije confundida mirando a mi mejor amigo

Hades: Yo sé cuál fue la razón de que no estén juntos Stella – dijo apareciéndonos enfrente tranquilo

Ian: Tu – dijo enojado sacando sus dagas - ¿qué haces aquí?

Hades: Bueno yo sé cuál fue la razón de que no tengas una familia unida Stella – dijo tranquilo mirándome

¿Tú sabes la razón? – dije sorprendida mirándolo - ¿ cuál fue la razón de que se hayan divorciado?

Hades: Claro Princesa – dijo tranquilo – tú fuiste la razón por la cual se hayan divorciado

¿Quie.. Quieres decir que fui yo la causa de su divorcio? – dije con pocas palabras dando un paso hacia atrás

Hades: Por supuesto Stella tu eres la razón por la cual tus papas no estén juntos y por la cual no estén contigo – dijo sonriéndome

Ian: Es mentira – dijo enojado mirándolo – Stella no es la razón por la cual se hayan divorciado

Hades: Claro que si incompetente –dijo serio mirándolo – Stella es la causante de que sus padres no hayan estado con ella, por la cual pelean a cada rato cuando se ven, también ella es la razón de que haya muerto Michael

Eso no es cierto – dije negando la cabeza con lagrimas que recorrían mi cara dando pasos hacia atrás – no es cierto es mentira, mentira no es cierto

Hades: Claro que es cierto lo que te estoy diciendo princesa tu eres la razón por la cual no tengas una familia unida y feliz, tu fuiste la causante por la cual peleaban, por la cual no tenias un hogar donde quedarte porque siempre te llevaban a un lado a otro en sus reinos, eres la razón principal por la cual tus padres te evitan porque tú fuiste quien mato a Michael tu eres la causante de todo – dijo serio mirándome

Es mentira – dije hincándome de rodillas en el piso mientras seguía llorando – ES MENTIRA

Ian: Maldito – dijo molesto corriendo hacia el para atacarlo

Hades: No puedes contra mi niño – dijo esquivando su golpe, golpeando mandándolo lejos – es la verdad Stella pregúntate ¿porque tus padres nunca han estado para ti? ¿Porque siempre te esquivan? ¿Porque nunca te ven? ¿Porque no te han visto hora cuando despertaste? Es simple la razón tu eres la causante de todo – dijo sonriendo – bien es hora de irme nos vemos princesa

Es mentira – dije cerrando los ojos mientras tenía mis manos sobre mi cabeza – es mentira, mentira

Ian: Stella cálmate – dijo acercándose a mi preocupado

ALEJATE DE MI! – dije molesta golpeándolo con un halo solar

Pude ver como ataque a mi mejor amigo con un ataque mío, pude ver como voló lejos de mí golpeándose con la pared cayendo inconsciente podía ver con mis propios ojos como lo ataque, ¿esa soy yo en realidad? Podía sentir un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y podía recordar cada momentos que veía cuando mis padres peleaban enfrente de mí, la muerte de Ian, de cómo mis padres siempre me evitaban todo.

No puedo creerlo – dije llorando hincada – yo soy la causante de todo esto

Podía escuchar la puerta abrirse y era mi madre que me miraba sorprendida, podía sentir su mirada de preocupada hacia a mí y a Ian, pude ver como corrió hacia el lo llamaba pero no despertaba.

Luna: Stella ¿ qué paso?- dijo mirándome preocupada

Soy un monstro – dije mirando mis manos temblar – soy un monstro

Luna: Stella – dijo mirándome sorprendida

¿Porque nunca me dijeron que yo fui la causa de su divorcio y de la muerte de Michael? – dije mirándola asustada

Luna : Stella yo.. – dijo poniéndose de pie intentando caminar hacia mi

ALEJATE DE MI – dije dando pasos hacia atrás asustada – no te acerques a mi solo te hare daño

Continuaraaaaaa : )

Proximo capitulo

Problemas

Bloom: Stella – dijo enojada mirándola

Stella: Lo siento – dijo mirándolo llorando

Hades: Hagan que se convierta en diosa – dijo sonriéndoles

Brandon: Stella – dijo sorprendido mirándola

Bloom: Al menos tengo una familia y tu no – dijo enojada gritándole

Stella: Nunca creí que dijeras eso – dijo mirándola sorprendida

Bloom: Yo lo siento no fue mi intención – dijo preocupada mirándola

Horror: Es la señal – dijo sonriendo

Pandora: Vamos Stella no tienes a nadie- dijo riéndose de ella

Hades: Tu eres la causante de todo – dijo tranquilo mirándola

Brandon: No le hagas caso Stella!- dijo gritándole preocupado

Stella: Basta – dijo llorando – Yo causo daño

Todos: Stella! – dijeron todos mirando a su amiga transformandose

Hades: Les presento a la diosa de la muerte – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Brandon: Stella – dijo sorprendido

Stella: ¿Puedo acabar con ellos? – dijo sonriendo mirándolos

Perdonen la demora la escuela y como practico deportes me tienen ocupada pero aquí esta el capitulo!

Dentro de poco se vienen capítulos de mi otra historia!

Espero que les haya gustado y les guste mi historia!


	17. Chapter 17 Problemas

Problemas

La noche era para aquellas personas que descansaban tranquilamente, con sueños mientras que otros la noche era aquellas almas y seres que en un momento se convertirían en destrucción.

Toda la noche transcurría como un día tranquiló pero para 3 personas no lo era para una madre siempre cuidaría de sus hijos , los amaría demasiado , daría su vida por ellos pero que pasaría si tus propios padres te han estado mintiendo que tu fuiste la causante de su divorcio y eres la causante principal que haya sido asesinado la persona que mas has querido durante tu niñez que ha sido la única persona que nunca te ha dejado solo , pero de un día para otro fue asesinado con tus propios ojos al ver que solamente esa persona te protegió de ser asesinada por un ser desconocido y durante tus años de adolescencia has sido evitado por tus propios padres nunca te han puesto atención durante lo que has hecho o cuando haces algo malo no han estado para decirte " no lo hagas" , " hiciste mal esto".

Winx

Ya era la hora de partida para el grupo de chicos y hadas que regresarían a la escuela para hadas donde ahí comenzarían su misión acerca de encontrar la isla desconocida que solamente de un acto y música bondadosa fue abierto el mapa.

Los chicos se encontraban a fuera del castillo de la Reina Luna entusiasmados porque ya están cerca de a completar las piezas del rompecabezas para ponerle fin a su enemigo legendario.

Amadea: Vuelvan pronto chicos – dijo amablemente sonriéndoles a los amigos de su nieta

Alessio: Espero que nos visiten pronto y en especial tu Brandon – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

Flora: Gracias por habernos recibidos altezas – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Amadea: Siempre serán bienvenidos chicos – dijo sonriéndoles

Barbao: Es hora de partir chicos la directora Faragonda junto con Saladino y Griffin nos están esperando – dijo un poco preocupado

Bloom: Es cierto – dijo preocupada mirándolo – es hora de irnos

Alessio: ¿Luna no dirás nada? – dijo confundido mirando a su hija

Luna: Si – dijo despistada – que tengan suerte

Amadea: ¿Te encuentras bien hija? – dijo preocupada tomando su mano

Luna: Stella – dijo preocupada dando pasos para ver a su única hija

Stella: No me toques – dijo seria mirándola

Amore: Stella no le hables así es tu madre – dijo regañándola seria

Stella: Desde ahora ella ya no tiene hija ahora si podrá hacerle caso a su reino como siempre ha sido – dijo molesta apretando sus puños

Luna: Stella por favor déjame explicarte – dijo abrazándola triste

Stella: ¿Que irónico no es así? – dijo en burla zafándose de ella bruscamente – cuando quería que estuvieran conmigo no lo estaban y ahora que me necesitas tu y mi "padre" – dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos – ahora están al pendiente de mi pero ahora se acabo desde ahora tu y mi padre no tienen hija y yo no tengo padres – dicho eso saco su anillo y se transporto a Alfea

Brandon: Stella – dijo sorprendido mirando a sus amigos

Amadea: ¿Hija acaso tu? – no puedo terminar cuando la Reina luna dio pasos hacia atrás

Luna: Lo siento – dijo arrepentida con ojos cristalizados – me tengo que ir

Se fue corriendo la madre de su amiga dejando a todos preocupados no sabían que estaba pasando solamente tenían la mirada a alguien y ese alguien es su mejor amiga que en todo el transcurso de la plática ha estado en silencio con la mirada hacia otro lado.

Barbao: ¿Ian que sucedió? – dijo mirando a su alumno que nada mas tenia la mirada agachada

Ian: Sera mejor irnos – dijo dándole la palabra en la boca a su maestro

Timmy: ¿Que creen que haya pasado? – dijo preocupado mirando a sus amigos

Tecna: No lo se pero al parecer fue algo fuerte para que actuara de esa manera Stella con su madre – dijo dudosa mirando a su amiga peli roja que nada mas estaba seria

Bloom: Hay que ponerle fin a esto – dijo seria mirando a todos incluso a los ex reyes – Stella tendrá que decirnos la verdad sobre todo esto ya

Riven: ¿Crees que solamente te diga eso? Bloom hay muchas cosas que una persona no puede decirlo fácilmente – dijo serio mirándola

Sky: ¿Tu sabes algo no es así Riven? – dijo molesto mirándolo

Riven: Si se – dijo seguro – si se varias cosas yo comprendo a Stella

Brandon: ¿Y porque nunca no los dijiste? – Dijo molesto agarrando su cuello – si no los hubieras dicho antes esto no hubiera pasado

Musa: Basta Brandon no es momento de pelear – dijo preocupado apartándolo de el

Riven: Digan lo que quieran ustedes pero al parecer soy la única persona que a pesar de todo comprendo lo que siente Stella – dijo molesto dándose la vuelta para caminar con Ian

Max: Valla – dijo sorprendido viendo como se iba su amigo

Brandon: Ese Riven ya me harto – dijo caminando cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro

Helio: Déjalo Brandon es suficiente – dijo calmando mirando a su amigo

Nex: ¿Para qué Helio? – Dijo serio – ellos nos han estado ocultando cosas tenemos derecho de molestarnos

Roy: Pero no es el derecho que nos comportemos así con ellos Nex – dijo defendiendo a sus amigos

Barbao: Sera mejor que nos vallamos chicos ya es hora de marcharnos alteza, majestad – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Alessio: Chicos desde ahora más que nunca deben de estar juntos – dijo preocupado mirando a los amigos de su nieta

Roxy: ¿Porque lo dice majestad? – dijo confundida mirándolo

Amadea: Una tormenta se aproxima – dijo triste mirándola

Chatta: Es hora de irnos pixies – dijo seria mirando a sus pequeñas amigas

Lockette: Vamos – dijo nerviosa mirando a su hada unida

Amore: Fue un placer a verlos conocidos – dijo tranquila apareciendo una rosa roja

Amadea: Para mí un gusto haber conocido a la pixie unida de mi nieta ten – dijo apareciendo una rosa roja de cristal de aquella noche donde a todos los quedo impresionados por tal acto

Tune: Es hermosa – dijo asombrada contemplando la rosa

Layla: Es hora de irnos – dijo haciendo una reverencia junto con sus demás amigos dándose la vuelta para abordar la nave

Luna

Stella – dije llorando tomando una almohada en forma de estrella en el cuarto de mi hija

FLASHBACK

Stella: ¿Mama te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo aquella niña rubia de 5 años recostada en los pies de su madre

Dime cariño – dije sonriéndole a mi hermosa hija

Stella: ¿Tú y papa estarán siempre conmigo? – dijo poniéndose de pie para mirarme con su tierna expresión

Stella cariño ¿porque dices eso? – dije acariciando su mejilla

Stella: Porque tu y papa siempre están ocupados en sus reinos y Michael siempre conmigo dice que tu y papa me aman mucho – dijo con ojos cristalizados

Stella siempre estaremos contigo no importa lo que pase siempre recuerda – dije con mi dedo tocando su pequeña nariz con una sonrisa – siempre te amamos hija no importa lo que pase siempre estaremos contigo

Stella: Los quiero a ambos – dijo apareciendo una hermosa sonrisa abrazándome

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Perdóname hija – dije agarrando con más fuerza la almohada – perdóname Stella

Amadea: Luna ¿qué sucedió? ¿Porque estas llorando hija? – dijo desesperada corriendo hacia a mi junto con mi padre

Alessio: Luna ¿qué paso? – dijo mirándome preocupado

Ella ya lo sabe – dije llorando aun mas – ella ya sabe lo que causo el divorcio y la muerte de Michael

Amadea: ¿Quien se lo dijo? – dijo sorprendida mirándome

No lo se pero a- ayer me lo dijo – dije mirándola mientras lagrimas recorrían toda mi cara

Alessio: De seguro fue Hades – dijo serio mirándome – el de seguro vino y se lo dijo

¿Pero que quiere de Stella? No lo entiendo – dije calmando mis lagrimas

Amadea: Desde tiempos atrás se sabe que la única persona que posee una sola persona tendrá el poder legendario y la puerta para abrir a los Titanes – dijo seria mirándome

Pero no entiendo porque Stella lo posee – dije un poco más calmada – ella es la hada del sol y de la luna

Alessio: Hay muchos misterios que no nos dijo Michael querida – dijo serio mirando al frente

¿Quieres decir que Michael nos oculto más que "un poder"? – dije sorprendida mirándome a mi madre

Amadea: Debe ser eso – dijo seria mirando a mi padre

Debo hablar con Stella – dije decidida poniéndome de pie con la ayuda de mis padres – debo contarle la verdad y con Radius

Alessio: Tu y Radius deben perder ese miedo, ese miedo le hizo daño a mi nieta y ahora será difícil que se repare – dijo serio tomando mis manos

Ese error lo quiero reparar – dije segura caminando hacia la puerta dejando a mis padres en la habitación de Stella

Amadea: Solo espero que no sea tarde para lo que venga – dijo preocupada con ambas manos sobre su pecho

Stella

¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE? – dije molesta con lagrimas que salían aun mas

Destrozaba a todo mi paso, cojines, perfumes, hasta mi ropa que tenia o así, hasta rompía las fotografías con mis amigos, con Brandon y con mis padres estaba realmente molesta y decepcionada.

¿Porque nunca me contaron que yo fui la muerte de Michael y de su divorcio? – dije arrodillándome tomando la fotografía rota que tenia con mis padres y mi abuelo

Nunca pensé que yo fui la causante de todo esto, yo fui la maldita razón por la cual mis padres siempre me han estado evitando , ocultando cosas , por la cual no tenga una familia y sobre todo que yo fui la causante de que muriera Michael la persona que me juro estar siempre para mí.

Odio esto – dije llorando de coraje apretando mis puños con fuerza

Podría escuchar la puerta tocar no me importaba si abrían la puerta y me vieran con el maquillaje escurrido, ni me importaba en estos momentos ver a nadie solamente quería estar sola.

Ian: Stella ¿estás ahí? – Dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente sorprendido mirándome – Stella

Ian – dije sorprendida mirándolo – q-qu- que estás haciendo aquí – dije tartamudeando tan solo recordar lo que paso anoche me siento tan culpable haciéndole eso a mi mejor amigo

Ian: Quería ver si estás aquí – dijo un poco inseguro – te estaba buscando por todos lados hasta que me dijeron que estabas en tu habitación

De seguro piensas que soy un monstruo – dije riéndome un poco fría

Ian: N- no digas eso – dijo dando un paso inseguro

Lo siento tanto – dije conteniendo mis lagrimas pero era inútil salían mas lagrimas – perdón no quería lastimarte perdón Ian

Ian: Hey no digas eso – dijo acercándose a mi abrazándome – tú no eres un monstruo

Es cierto – dije llorando más en su pecho – yo te lastime yo fui la causante que mis padres se divorciaran y la muerte de Michael yo fui la causante de que lo asesinaran enfrente de mi

Ian: No digas eso Stella – dijo acariciando mi espalda – de seguro Hades lo dijo solamente para provocarte

No Ian tiene razón Hades – dije separándome de el – tiene lógica desde que inisciaste ser mi protector mis padres nunca me prestaron atención siempre me evitaban cuando hablaba de Micahel me gritaban o solamente me ignoraban mas mi padre tiene razón yo soy la causante de todo esto

Ian: Stella – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Siempre me lo han ocultando siempre pensé que atacaron el castillo era una estúpida guerra pero no fue así yo soy la causante de todo esto y ellos nunca me lo dijeron – dije llorando de coraje poniéndome de pie

Ian ¿A dónde vas? – dijo sujetando mi brazo

Quiero estar sola – dije fría zafándome de el bruscamente

Salí de mi habitación y lo único que podría sentir y ver eran las miradas enojadas de todos mis amigos junto con las pixies a excepción de Riven que me miraba preocupado pero no se notaba esa mirada de preocupación no le tome importancia y caminaba sin prestarle atención cuando me hablaban hasta que me detuvieron.

Bloom: Stella tenemos que hablar ahora – dijo sujetando mi brazo molesta

No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie – dije fría mirándola

Layla: No saldrás – dijo molesta mirándome – deja de mentir

¿De qué hablas? – dije volteándola a ver fría

Sky: ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirnos? – dijo serio

¿Hablar de qué? – dije confundida

Brandon: ¿Porque no nos dijiste que eras mitad diosa?- dijo serio mirándome

¿Quien les dijo eso? – dije sorprendida mirándolo

Amore: No importa quién nos dijo – dijo molesta mirándome - ¿porque no me lo contaste?

No tengo porque decirles mi vida privada – dije molesta mirándome

Musa: Por favor Stella ¿qué tanto ocultas? – dijo molesta

Creo que ustedes no deben saber mi vida – dije zafándome del agarre de Bloom bruscamente

Ian: Sera mejor que se detengan – dijo acercándose ellos molestos

Tecna: ¿Y ahora la defiendes Ian? – dijo seria mirándolo

Ian: Es mi mejor amiga y siempre la protegeré – dijo serio

Ian será mejor que no hables – dije seria mirando a todos – hablen quiero que hablen

Bloom: ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirnos? – dijo molesta mirándome

No creo porque decirles mis cosas Bloom no son mis padres para decirles lo que hago y no hago – dije seria mirándola

Flora: Pero somos tus amigos Stella nos preocupas – dijo preocupada mirándome

Max: Podemos ayudarte Stella – dijo serio alado de Roxy

No les importa – dije seria

Bloom: Stella deja de pensar en ti por un minuto – dijo molesta mirándome

¿Que quieres decir? – dije aun más molesta

Bloom: Deja de pensar en ti, siempre piensas en ti siempre y nunca ¿te has puesto a pensar en los demás? Solo piensas en ti y solo en ti – dijo aun más molesta

Valla mira quien lo dice – dije riéndome –te molesta que nadie le preste atención a la "famosa Bloom" – dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos mientras sonreía fríamente

Bloom: ¿Que quieres decir con eso Stella? – dijo acercándose a mi molesta

Roxy: Chicas será mejor que se detengan – dijo nerviosa mirándonos

Que todo el mundo siempre te ha puesto atención Bloom – dije sonriéndole hipócritamente – desde siempre has sido tu a la que le tenemos que poner atención en sobre tu poder, tus padres, tu pasado todo siempre te ponen atención y ahora que nadie más te lo pone te pones así

Bloom: Eso no es cierto – dijo molesta

Vamos por favor Bloom siempre que te has puesto en peligro todos te tenemos que salvar, y aunque no lo estés siempre eres la centro de atención – dije fría mirándola

Bloom : Bueno ya ¿sabes algo?- dijo hablar sin pensarlo – al menos yo tengo quien se preocupe por mí , tengo una hermana que me apoya , amigos que me estiman y sobre todo una FAMILIA UNIDA no como la tuya – dijo tapándose la boca arrepentida

Y eso fue la gota que derrumbo el vaso…

Valla – dije sorprendida mirándola, podía sentir una punzada tan fuerte en mi corazón mi mejor amiga diciéndome eso, era la primera vez que peleamos este tipo de cosas pero a tal grado que me haya dicho eso jamás

Bloom: Stella yo no quise decir eso – dijo arrepentida mirándome

Nunca me imagine que dijeras eso –dije sonriendo un poco con lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro – al parecer estoy sola no tengo familia ni amigos

Salí corriendo de ahí dejando a los chicos gritando mi nombre esto era lo peor que me hubiera pasado salía corriendo empujando a todas las personas que estaban en mi camino sin más Salí de Alfea y llegue aquel lago azul que rodeaban con árboles y pinos en el lago.

Odio esto – dije abrazando mis piernas ocultando en mi cabeza llorando

Bosque oscuro

Clark: Es esto aburrido – dijo sentando mirando a sus amigos igual

Alexander: Te apoyo – dijo aquel chico que estaba recostado en el piso

Rex: No tenemos misiones ni peleas – dijo puliendo su espada

Sant: Esto es una estupidez – dijo molesto en el aire

Colt: Debo admitirlo pero tienes razón – dijo sentado cerrando su libro que estaba leyendo antes

Horror: Ni molestar a esos inútiles especialistas ni molestar a esas hadas – dijo riéndose un poco

Pandora: ¿Quieren cerrar sus malditas bocas ya? – dijo entrando con su amo

Todos: Señor – dijeron todo las sonido haciendo una reverencia

Hades: Veo que están aburridos – dijo tranquilo mirándolos

Rex: Demasiado diría yo – dijo tranquilo dejando su espada a un lado

Hades: Eso creí – dijo riendo un poco – les tengo una misión especial

Pandora: ¿Misión especial? – dijo confundida mirándolo

Hades: Así es – dijo asintiendo la cabeza tranquilo – quiero que hagan que Stella se convierta en su mitad diosa

Colt: ¿Pero porque señor? – dijo sorprendido – ¿ no que ella misma lo hará?

Hades: Si también quería eso pero no creo que ella misma lo haga además la necesito para que me dé su poder para abrir la puerta de los Titanes – dijo serio

Horror: ¿Entonces tenemos que hacer que se convierta en su mitad diosa? – dijo con una sonrisa picara

Hades: Así es quiero que la provoquen una vez que ella pierda el control es ahí que yo abriré la puerta de la muerte- dijo sonriendo maléficamente

Alexander: Tendremos diversión – dijo poniéndose de pie sonriendo

Clark: Y mucha diría yo – dijo sacando su espada

Hades: Pandora ya sabes que hacer – dijo sonriéndole aquella chica peli negra sin corazón

Pandora: Sera divertido hacerla sufrir – dijo apareciendo su cetro en forma de cruz

Ian

¿Porque dijeron eso? – dije molesto mirándolos

Max: ¿Porque no nos contaste? – dijo sujetando mi traje molesto

No te importa ahora – dije safanzome de el bruscamente

Riven: Detente Ian – dijo sujetándome – al parecer ellos no lo entienden

Brandon: ¿Entender que Riven? – dijo molesto – nos han estado ocultando cosas ,Stella nos oculta cosas y ustedes la defienden

Ahora si me hartaste Brandon – dije molesto

Pude zafarme de Riven rápidamente corrí en dirección hacia el e hice que cayéramos al piso, le di mi primer golpe en la cara pude ver su cara de enojo y me lo devolvió en mi cara igual, podía sentir que me alejaban de el rápido e igual Brandon lo alejaron de mí, me sostenía Riven, Roy mientras que los demás sujetaban a Brandon estaba realmente molesto con todos ellos ¿cómo pueden decir esas cosas sin sabe como sufren los demás?

Riven: Detente Ian – dijo sujetándome con fuerza mientras intentaba zafarme de el

No – dije molesto – no lo entienden todos

Sky: ¿Entender qué? – dijo serio sujetando a Brandon

Ustedes no saben por lo que está pasando Stella – dije molesto mirándolos

Ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo se sienta ella a excepción mía y de Riven que la comprendemos – dije llorando de coraje enfrente de ellos – SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES SONN LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE QUEDABA PARA ELLA!

Max: Ian – dijo sorprendido mi mejor amigo

No lo entienden Stella desde niña ha quedado traumada por ASESINARON A SU ABUELO la única persona que ha querido desde ahí Stella no ha sido la misma no comía , no hablaba , no jugaba no era la niña feliz de antes , sus padres la evitaban porque asesinaron al padre del Rey Radius , desde ahí ninguno de los dos le ponían atención era huérfana desde que me fui creí que ella podría dejar su trauma pero no fue así se iba incrementando , cuando me conto Barbao que sus padres hicieron las paces para dejar atrás sus miedos me sentía feliz pero no duro mucho peleaban de nuevo enfrente de ella ,ella lloraba en silencio sin decirnos que tenia , ella solamente quería de nuevo a su familia a sus padres y sobre todo a su abuelo Michael – dije llorando aun mas

Podía sentir las caras sorprendidas de todos ahí incluso la de las pixies, el silencio incomodo de todos eso hacía que sintiera mas enojado.

¿Creen que es fácil contarles sus problemas a los demás? – dije molesto mirándolos – pues no solamente ella puede sentirle tan mal y no poder contarle a sus amigos ni sus propios padres es lo que siente

Riven: Es suficiente Ian déjalo así – dijo apartándose de mi preocupado

No – dije molesto apretando mis puños - ¿querían saber que estaba ocultando no? Pues eso es, ya saben la verdad y sobre todo ella no sabía que era mitad diosa ni sabía que ella poseía un poder legendario con todo lo que ha estado pasando ella con verdades ocultadas por mentiras se ha enterado y ni siquiera se ha enterado por sus padres, su propio enemigo se lo ha dicho – dije alejándome de ellos molesto – creí que eran sus amigos pero me equivoque

Cuando caminaba sin saber podía ver que estaban ahí los padres de Stella junto con Barbao sorprendidos mirándome nunca me imagine a tal grado decir eso pero realmente estaba furioso con todos ellos Salí en busca de mi mejor amiga, corría por los pasillos buscándola, preguntando por ella, a los lugares que nunca iría, en la cafetería, en la biblioteca sin rastro de ella.

Tengo un mal presentimiento – dije en susurro mientras sentía el aire recorrer mi cara

Barbao

Estaba realmente asombrado nunca imagine que a tal grado llegara a decir ese tipo de cosas Ian pero creo que algo debió a ver pasado para que se comportara así el siempre ha sido un chico tranquilo y alegre pero nunca me imagine que cuando este enojo diga este tipo de cosas.

Podía ver las miradas arrepentidas de los chicos y de las pixies ya saben la verdad..

Faragonda: Creo que ya saben la verdad chicos – dijo preocupada rompiendo el silencio

Bloom: Yo – yo –dijo impactada con la mirada abajo

Brandon: ¿Por qué?- dijo mirándonos preocupado

Creíamos que era lo mejor para todos – dije preocupado mirándolos

Riven: ¿Para todos? ¿O para ustedes? – dijo molesto caminando hacia la puerta

Radius: Nunca creí que Ian dijera eso – dijo serio pero a la vez preocupado

Luna: El también salió afectado con la muerte de Michael – dijo preocupada mirándolo

Tantas cosas que en algún momento explota de una manera muy mala – dije triste

Faragoonda: Sera mejor que vallamos a la dirección ahí podremos hablar todos – dijo dándose la vuelta cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión

Flora: ¿Que fue eso? – dijo alarmada

Helio: Algo debe estar pasando – dijo serio mirando a sus amigos que sacaban sus armas

Luna y Radius: STELLA – dijeron los dos preocupados corriendo fuera de la habitación

Brandon

Salimos corriendo de la habitación de las chicas corríamos a toda velocidad los chicos y yo teníamos nuestras armas en mano mientras que las chicas todavía no estaban transformadas estaba preocupado por Stella nunca imagine que ella se sintiera así todos estos años me sentía mal y al parecer no era el único así llegamos a las fueras de las habitaciones estaban en la fuente podía ver a Ian y a Riven armados serios buscando con la mirada quien estaba haciendo esto.

¿Qué está pasando? – dije preocupado buscando a Stella

Ian: Nos están atacando – dijo serio con sus dagas en las manos

Colt: Valla por fin aparecen – dijo apareciendo del cielo con sus demás compañeros

Ustedes – dije molesto mirándolos

Alexander: ¿Nos extrañaron? – dijo en burla – yo sé que si

Sky: ¿Que quieren? – dijo serio mirándolo

Rex: Venimos a jugar – dijo riéndose

Largo – dije molesto por su comentario

Horror: Creo que no – dijo negando con su dedo tranquilo – ya que nuestra hermana se esta divirtiendo nosotros nos divertiremos

Stella – dije sorprendido - ¿dónde está?

Clark: Divirtiéndose – dijo sonriendo mientras se escuchaba otra explosión atrás de el

Bloom: Vamos chicas Stella nos necesita – dijo corriendo cuando horror las detuvo con un ataque

Sant: O no lo harán – dijo serio mirándolas – esa pelea es nada mas entre Pandora y la princesa

Radius: No me interesa iré por mi hija- dijo molesto por su comentario

Colt: Valla al parecer al Rey ya le importa su hija – dijo riéndose a carcajadas de el

Rex: Bien vamos a divertirnos – dijo en piso con su arma

"Por favor Stella cuídate iré por ti" – dije en mis pensamientos preocupados mirando en donde era la explosión

Winx

Había comenzado la pelea las chicas ya están transformadas peleando contra Colt mientras que Horror pelaba con los reyes y Barbao pero antes invocaron ambos hermanos criaturas grandes de un solo ojo enorme, mientras perros con dos cabezas que están por toda la escuela, hadas peleaban contra esos perros y gigantes hombres de un solo ojo era una pelea difícil para todos nunca se imaginaron que serian tan fuerte y días antes les habían dado su paliza pero no sabían que tenían un plan en marcha.

Colt: ¿Ya se cansaron hadas? – dijo en burla atacándolas

Musa: Eso jamás –dijo seria – Eco infinito

Colt: Alma negra – dijo contraatacándola pero su ataque fue tan fuerte que dejo a la hada de la música en el suelo débil

Layla: Musa – dijo preocupada volando hacia donde estaba su amiga

Bloom: Tormenta de fuego! – dijo molesta atacándola

Colt: Todo este tiempo creían que eras la hada mas fuerte pero es más que obvio que no lo eres princesa de domino – dijo sonriendo apareciendo una barrera negra

Roxy: ¿Que vamos a hacer? – dijo preocupada mirando a sus amigas – el es demasiado fuerte

Flora: No lo se esto es malo – dijo preocupada

Tecna: Solo espero que este bien Stella – dijo preocupada igual

Bloom: Stella – dijo en susurro

Stella

Pandora: Vamos Stella no huyas de mi – dijo atacándome con bolas rojas mientras las esquivaba en el bosque

Déjame en paz Pandora – dije escondida detrás de un árbol

Pandora: Vamos Princesa creí que eras fuerte pero al parecer eres débil como Michael – dijo en burla

Te he dicho que no hables así de mi abuelo – dije apareciendo enfrente de ella molesta

Pandora: Es la verdad – dijo riéndose mi – estás sola y siempre lo estarás

Cállate – dije molesta apretando mis puños – Winx Bloomix!

Me transforme estaba realmente molesta con ella ahora si me las pagara.

Ahora si – dije molesta levándome a su altura –Espectro de luz!

Le lance mi ataque pero ella lo esquivo con facilidad esto se pondrá difícil.

Pandora: Que miedo me das Stella – dijo seria mirándome – que te parece quien demuestra en ser la mejor fuerte y la que gane puede decidir si Michael es débil o no

Vamos demuestra lo que tienes – dije retándola con la mirada

Lanzábamos nuestros mejores ataques esta pelea era la más enserio que he tenido en mi vida lo que más me molestaba de ella era de que hable así de mi abuelo , pero tenía razón estoy sola..

Pandora: Canto infernal! – dijo atacándome

Halo solar! – dije contra atacándola pero fue inútil su ataque era mucho más fuerte que el mío, me lanzo tan lejos y termine golpeada en la fuente de la escuela podía ver como todas las hadas, los chicos me miraban sorprendidos

Maldición – dije intentando ponerme de pie molesta

Brandon: ¿Stella estas bien? – dijo acercándose a mi preocupado era inútil no le prestaba atención

Pandora: Hay la princesa ya se canso – dijo burlándose de mí en el aire

Cállate – dije gritándole furiosa poniéndome de pie

Pandora: No lo creo – dijo negando con su dedo sonriéndome – o¿ quieres que le haga algo a esto? – dijo con su otra mano mi collar que me había regalado mi abuelo

Pero ¿cómo? –dije sorprendida mirando mi collar –devuélvemelo

Pandora: No lo creo – dijo seria – esto al parecer es importante para ti y mucho

No le hagas nada por favor – dije aterrada mirándola

Pandora: Claro que no – dijo sonriendo cuando destruyo con su mano mi collar – upss se rompió

Nunca debiste haber hecho eso – dije con la mirada agachada apretando mis puños

JAMAS! – dije mirándola furiosa ahora si se paso de lista ella – Estrella lunar!

Dije atacándola con todas mis fuerzas veía que las esquivaba con dificultad solamente en ese momento quería destruir todo a mi paso.

Radius: Detente Stella – dijo gritando mi nombre

Silencio – dije furiosa mirándolo sin tener cuidado podía sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho era tan intenso que caí en el piso eran fuerte que se me venían miles de recuerdos cuando peleaban mis padres, la muerte de Michael , cuando mis padres me evitaban todos los malos recuerdos aparecían en mi.

Horror: Es la señal – dijo serio en cielo apareció una véngala color azul

AHHH! – dije dolida mientras veía como aparecía Hades enfrente de mí no podía pararme el dolor era tan fuerte

Hades: Stella ya es hora – dijo sonriéndome enfrente de mi

Radius: ALEJATE DE MI HIJA! – dijo corriendo atacándolo

Winx

Hades: No lo creo – hizo aparecer sombras que tomo a cada hada que estaba peleando con sus enemigos, los chicos estaban tomando por esas sombras todo estaban atrapados sin mover ni un dedo.

Hades: Lo hicieron bien – dijo sonriéndoles a sus súbditos

Todos: Gracias – dijeron haciendo una reverencia

Hades: Muy bien es hora Stella – dijo enfrente de ella sonriéndole

Brandon: Aléjate de ella – dijo molesto intentando moverse

Hades: Por favor ¿ahora se preocupan por ella? – dijo riéndose de ellos – son patéticos

Hades: Pandora, Colt, Horror ponga lana en el centro – dijo serio mirando a los 3

Los 3 pusieron a la hada del sol y de la luna en el centro donde estaban todos sus amigos y familia sin moverse podían ver como su amiga rubia sufria, lloraba era algo impotente para ellos no poderla ayudarla ahora solamente no podían moverse.

El enemigo apareció una sombra tomándola del cuerpo tan débil estaba solamente lloraba miraba a su enemigo que le sonreía maléficamente.

Luna: Por favor hija muévete – dijo alarmada mirando a su hija que no se movía nada

Stella: No puedo estoy muy débil – dijo llorando con la mirada agachada

Brandon: Vamos Stella tu puedes – dijo desperado mirándola

Stella: Lo siento – dijo llorando

Hades: Muy bien Stella es hora – dijo apareciendo alrededor de ella fuego azul – Puerta de la muerte abre ya que tienes una alma perdida aquí!

Hizo aparecer una extraña puerta color morado que tenia diferentes símbolos pero una que era el símbolo de la muerte una vez abierta Stella no podía moverse nada solamente tenía la mirada fija en lo que venia próximamente.

Todos: Stella! – gritaron todos al ver a su amiga que no se movía

Stella: Lo siento solamente hago daño – dijo sus últimas palabras antes de transformarse

Una gran luz roja se apodero del cielo, el viento soplaba demasiado aventando todo lo que lo rodea, se podían escuchar gritos desesperados hacia su amiga rubia transformarse.

Hades: Con ustedes a la diosa de la muerte – dijo haciendo una reverencia junto con los demás

Brandon: Stella – dijo sorprendido viendo al amor de su vida transformada, su transformación era totalmente diferente nada de alas, su vestido color rojo tan intenso, varias venas rojas recorrían todo su cuerpo incluso su cara, su mirada era tan intensa que podría matar con solo eso.

Radius: Hija – dijo sorprendido mirando a su hija

Stella: ¿Puedo destruirlos? – dijo sonriendo

Continuaraaaa

Ahora si no me tarde 7u7 , gracias a las personas que se preocuparon por mi 3 estoy bien pero todavía sigo ayudando a las personas que realmente quieren ayuda , ya estaré actualizando mas seguido! Heee sigan disfrutando mis historias! Como saben los deportes y la escuela me quitan algo de tiempo pero en los ratos que tengo libres escribo aunque actualice tarde pero tratare de actualizar pronto!.

Y algunas personas me dicen que escriba en ingles si puedo pero se complica aun mas pero puedo recomendar que puedan traducirlo en google traductor


	18. Chapter 18 Diosa de la muerte

Diosa de la muerte

Brandon

Stella – dije sorprendido mirándola fijamente

Stella: ¿Puedo acabar con ellos? – dijo mirándonos a todos con atención

Luna: Stella somos tu familia – dijo preocupada mirándola

Hades: Eso no decías Luna hace unos días – dijo riéndose un poco de ella

Radius: DEVUELVE A MI HIJA HADES! –dijo mas que molesto el padre de Stella

Hades: Vamos Radius ¿ahora te interesa tu hija? – dijo burlándose de el – me haces reír cuando tu hija los necesito nadie estuvo para ella

ESO NO ES CIERTO! – dije molesto por lo que acaba de escuchar

Pandora: Por favor no sean estúpidos ¿se han preguntado cómo ha estado la princesa últimamente? –dijo sonriendo de lado

Ian: Eso no es cierto yo no la he dejado sola – dijo molesto intentando zafarse

Horror: Eso no dijiste antes de que te dejara la marca maldita –dijo burlándose de el

Bloom: ¿Qué marca maldita? – dijo sorprendida mirando al rubio

Ian no dijo nada se quedo callado tan solo agacho la mirada voltee al frente y podía ver a Stella que nos miraba tranquilamente ella no es Stella..

Horror: ¿Acaso no les has contado a tus queridos amigos sobre tu marca que tienes en la espalda?- dijo provocándolo solamente podía ver como Ian no decía ninguna palabra estaba en silencio

Barbao: ¿Qué marca maldita hablas?-dijo serio mirándolo

Hades: Digamos que Stella se lo ha hecho –dijo despreocupado mirándolo

Ian: ESO NO ES CIERTO ELLA JAMAS ME LO HA HECHO – dijo gritándole con temor

Rex: Por favor no seas estúpido y cuéntales como la princesa como te lo ha hecho – dijo riéndose de el

Max: Déjalo en paz imbécil – dijo furioso mirándolo

Rex: ¿Qué has dicho idiota?-dijo acercándose a el molesto

Max: Lo que has escuchado –dijo molesto

Hades: Rex déjalo-dijo tranquilo atrás de el – será mejor que ellos ahorren sus fuerzas

¿Para qué?-dije confundido mirándolo

Clark: Tendrán mucha diversión –dijo elevándose al cielo tranquilo

Hades desapareció aquellas sombras que nos evitaban movernos ,tan solo nos miraba tranquilo pero eso cambio cuando en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa y eso era malo desapareció del lugar junto con los demás dejándonos con Stella que ella nada más nos miraba tranquilamente pero eso cambio cuando apareció una sonrisa en su rostro y eso es malo.

Luna: ¿Stella?-dijo intentando acercarse a ella pero fue inútil cuando Stella nos empezó atacar

Flora: Stella detente somos tus amigos – dijo esquivando sus ataques pero era inútil ella no nos hacía caso

Stella ¿Amigos? Yo no tengo amigos – dijo sonriendo mientras creaba un sol negro – DESTELLO NEGRO!

Un gran sol apareció de su mano y fue directo hacia nosotros dejándonos todos en el suelo con varias heridas ella no es mi Stella..

Por favor Stella no queremos hacerte daño –dije preocupado intentado acercarme a ella

Stella: Por favor cuando más te necesite no estabas ahora ¿te preocupas? Eres patético Brandon – dijo seria apretando sus puños – todos son unos mentirosos ahora lo pagaran

Radius: Stella detente no quiero hacerte daño eres mi hija – dijo apareciendo una extraña barrera color amarillo enfrente de nosotros

Stella Ustedes no – dijo haciendo una pausa – pero yo si Alma negra

Apareció una gran mano tomándonos a todos juntos mientras más apretaba su mano nos quitaba el aire sin piedad.

Ste.. Stella .. Por .. Favor ..Detente tú no eres así –dije con poco aire mientras la miraba tenia la mirada tan profunda sin vida, ni alegría, ni amor ella no es mi vida

Ian: Stella detente nos estas lastimando –dijo con poco aire como yo

Stella: Así se siente cuando te lastiman ¿no lo crees Ian? –dijo sonriendo con mas apretaba su mano más nos quitaba el aire a cada uno de nosotros

Luna: Aura lunar! – dijo apareciendo una gran barrera color azul claro que nos ayudaba a salir del ataque de Stella

Stella: Valla debo decir que mi madre es fuerte – dijo provocándola con una sonrisa – eres fuerte madre debo admitirlo

Faragonda: Stella no somos tus enemigos somos tus amigos-dijo preocupada mirándola

Stella: Que curioso yo no tengo amigos, solamente tengo enemigos y esos enemigos los tengo frente ami – dijo elevándose desde el cielo – vamos Winx quiero su potencial

Layla: No, somos tus amigas Stella no lo haremos –dijo seria negando la cabeza

Stella: Valla creí que eran fuertes pero al parecer son unas débiles son patéticas –dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero

Musa: No lo somos podemos derrotarte –dijo un poco molesta elevándose a la altura que ella estaba

Stella: Bueno ya que tu eres la valiente dejare que hagas el primer ataque Musa –dijo tranquila mirándola

Musa: Voz de cristal! – dijo haciendo su primer ataque

Stella: Barrera negra-dijo seria apareciendo una barrera color roja con una sola mano – vamos Musa demuéstrame que eres la verdadera hada de la música –dijo provocándola con una sonrisa malvada

Musa: Ya verás –dijo molesta apretando sus puños –Eco infinito!

Stella: Vamos Musa esto es aburrido –dijo aburrida esquivando su ataque – Llama negra!

Hizo aparecer una gran llama color roja saliendo de sus manos y le lanzo directo el ataque directo a musa dejándola herida en el suelo.

Riven: Musa!-dijo preocupado corriendo hacia- ¿estás bien?

Por favor Stella detente –dije preocupado mirándola – tú no eres así por favor Stella detente

Stella: ¿Así se siente no es así Brandon? Que cuando quería que estuvieran a mi lado nadie lo estuvo principalmente tu yo te amaba eras todo para mí pero en cambio que recibo de ti – dijo molesta mirándome – que me hicieras daño como lo han hecho mi familia todos ahora lo pagaran

Vi como la chica que me enamore me lanzo el mismo ataque que la lanzo Musa me quede en shock no podía moverme nada mas estaba viendo como el ataque iba directo a mí, lo siento Stella.

Radius: Energía solar –dijo el padre de Stella enfrente de mí protegiéndome

Sky: ¿Brandon estas bien? –dijo jalándome de los hombros con brusquedad pero era inútil no reaccionaba

Stella –dije en shock mirándola como me miraba llena de furia

Bloom

Flora: Esto es malo –dijo preocupada mirándonos

Tecna: ¿Que haremos? es realmente fuerte-dijo enfrente de mi preocupada

No lo sé –dije torciendo mi labio preocupada – ella es nuestra amiga no podemos hacerle daño

Layla: Bloom ella no es Stella, la Stella que conocemos no está ahora se está encargando de hacernos daño mira a Musa –dijo molesta mirando a Musa que intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Riven

Roxy: Pero ¿porque se está desquitando con nosotros? –dijo alado de mi preocupada

Barbao: Es su corazón –dijo debajo de nosotras escuchándonos serio – es su rencor para aquellas personas que la hemos lastimando ese es su verdadero ser cuando se convierte en la diosa de la muerte

Debemos hacer algo para que vuelva a la normalidad –dije segura mirando a las chicas – debemos detenerla

Griffin: Deben hacer que ella se canse para una vez que hagan una convergencia mágica así de esa forma regresara a la normalidad –dijo esquivando los ataques de las criaturas mágicas que Hades había creado

Max: ¿Convergencia mágica? –dijo confundido atacando a un perro

Pero cuando hacemos una convergencia Stella siempre a estado con nosotras –dije preocupada mirando a la directora Griffin

Faragonda: Es la única forma chicas con Stella o sin ella deben hacerlo para poder que regrese a su estado normal –dijo seria mirándonos

Tecna: Podemos hacer que Roxy haga la convergencia con nostras es la única manera de que se junten nuestros poderes Bloom –dijo preocupada

Roxy: Pero no sé hacer una convergencia chicas –dijo temerosa con la mirada preocupante

No importa debemos hacerlo –dije seria – es ahora o nunca chicas

Ian: Deben hacer que Stella se debilite en cambio si la provocan ella es capaz de todo sin piedad –dijo preocupado

Amore: ¿Sin piedad? ¿ a qué te refieres Ian? –dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Barbao: Ella puede matar sin ninguna preocupación chicas –dijo tenso – deben hacer que su magia se una y forme una luz así de esa forma podrán debilitarla

Escuchar eso , hace que tenga miedo de mi propia mejor amiga nunca imagine que esto estará pasando pero sin en cambio si no lo hacemos perderemos a nuestra amiga , esto es mi culpa si no le hubiera dicho esto jamás hubiera pasado me siento una tonta mi mejor amiga ahora nos está haciendo daño y por mi culpa es ahora o nunca debemos hacer que regrese nuestra amiga con nosotros , gire mi vista y podía ver como el padre de Stella peleaba con el sin piedad en cambio Brandon la miraba en shock no me puedo imaginar cómo se siente Brandon en estos momentos.

Bien hora Winx –dije elevándome aun mas – debemos hacer que Stella regrese a la normalidad

Lockette: Ten cuidado Bloom por favor –dijo mirándome preocupada

Flora: Pero Musa esta herida –dijo preocupada elevándose a mi altura

Musa: Estoy bien Flora no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo un poco igual elevándose junto con las demás chicas – tenemos que hacer que se debilite

Vamos –dije asintiendo la cabeza volando en dirección donde estaba Stella peleando con el Rey Radius

Winx

Radius: Stella soy tu padre detente tú no eres así –dijo esquivando con trabajo todos los ataques de su hija

Stella: ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? –Dijo deteniéndose seria – siempre he querido saber porque siempre me evitabas, siempre me preguntaba eso pero ahora que lo se lo pagaras –dijo apretando sus puños nuevamente atacándolo sin piedad hasta que un poder detuvo los suyos

Bloom: Es suficiente Stella –dijo apareciendo enfrente de su padre con las demás hadas

Stella: ¿Acaso me están retando?-dijo incrédula riéndose de ellas – por favor todas sabemos que no pueden contra a mi

Musa: Claro que si podremos –dijo segura de si misma mirándola fijamente

Stella: Entonces –dijo deteniéndose seria – esto será divertido Sol negro!

Dijo atacando con un pequeño sol negro pero como vas iba volando se hacía más grande haciendo que estallara, por suerte las hadas esquivaron su ataque estaban decididas de que detendrían a su amiga el hada del sol y de la luna.

Layla: Rayo de agua! –dijo atacándola

Musa: Eco infinito!-dijo igual atacándola ,juntaron sus dos ataques en un solo ataque

Stella: Luna Negra!-dijo contra atacándolas pero fue su ataque más fuerte que las dejo inconscientes a ambas

Nex: Layla! –dijo sorprendido corriendo hacia ella junto con Riven

Stella: 2 fuera quedan 4-dijo sonriéndoles a las que quedan

Flora: Vórtice de Lila! –dijo volando hacia ella atacándola

Stella: Destello rojo! –dijo apareciendo de su mano derecha un gran fuego aventándola con fuerza dejándola inconsciente en el suelo

Tecna: Esto es realmente malo nos está ganando Bloom –dijo preocupada mirando a su amiga peli roja

Bloom: Lo sé nunca imagine que Stella posea un poder tan inmenso –dijo preocupada mirando a su mejor amiga

Roxy: ¿Que haremos? –dijo temerosa mirando a sus dos amigas que están

Bloom: Detener a Stella como sea –dijo seria volando hacia ella –Tormenta de fuego!

Stella: Por favor Bloom –dijo contra atacándola seria - ¿eso es todo? ¿No que eres la hada que posee la llama del dragón?

Tecna: Cubo digital! –dijo apareciendo detrás de ella

Roxy: Bien hecho Tecna –dijo sonriéndole a su amiga hada de la tecnología

Stella: Debo admitir que ese ataque fue bueno Tecna –dijo poniéndose de pie sonriéndole – pero en cambio este es mejor

Sin pensarlo con solo mover un dedo dejo que callera al suelo desmayada.

Timmy: Tecna –dijo alarmado corriendo hacia ella junto con su pixie unida

Bloom: Fuego del Dragón – dijo atacándola con toda su fuerza

Stella: Eres aburrida pensé que tu serias la que mínimo me daría un rasguño pero en cambio me haces las cosas más fáciles –dijo aburrida esquivando su ataque – Visión de la muerte!

Roxy: Bloom –dijo sorprendida mirándola como caiga inconsciente al suelo siendo atrapada por Sky

Roxy

Bloom!-dije preocupada mirándola en brazos de Sky

Stella: Al parecer queda una –dijo su voz atrás de mí

Yo no quiero hacerte daño Stella –dije temblando del miedo con tan solo mirarla

Stella: Pero yo si querida Roxy –dijo sonriéndome atacándome con varias esferas

Cerré los ojos tenía mucho miedo al ver a Stella en esas circunstancias esperaba su golpe pero no fue así , poco a poco empecé abrir mis ojos y me tome la sorpresa que todas las hadas de Alfea incluso Faragonda,Griffin,y Saladino estaban inconscientes ,junto con los demás todos estabas heridos incluso los padres de Stella era sorprendente al parecer soy la única que no fue atacada voltee a la dirección donde esta Stella y ella me miraba tranquilamente eso me daba aun más miedo pero a la vez aliviada.

¿Pero porque no me atacaste?-dije temblando del miedo mirándola

Stella: Eres la única que no me ha herido Roxy –dijo con semblante tranquilo

¿Me vas atacar? –dije retrocediendo insegura

Stella: No –dijo negando su cabeza tranquila – eres la única que no me ha herido asique siéntete tranquila ahora en adelante a ti no te hare daño

¿Por qué no puedes volver a ser la misma de antes Stella? –dije un poco tranquila mirándola – todos aquí se preocupan por ti

Stella: Eso es mentira –dijo un poco molesta – ellos me han mentido y ahora que me he convertido en lo que realmente soy les intereso pero ahora cambio todo

Stella-dije mirándola preocupada no sabía que decir realmente en su mirada se veía tan triste y sola eso me hacia recordar cuando pase casi toda mi vida sin mi madre.

Lo siento –dije agachando mi cabeza triste – no sabía cómo te sentías antes

Stella: Es hora que me marche –dije tranquila dando un suspiro

¿A dónde iras Stella?-dije dando varios pasos hacia ella

Stella: A donde realmente pertenezco Roxy –dijo sonriendo un poco al parecer es una sonrisa melancólica – siéntete segura a ti no te hare daño

No Stella espera –dije volando hacia ella pero fue inútil apareció enfrente de ella un portal y camino hacia ella y desapareció pero había una extraña marca en su espalda no sabía con exactitud que era imagen.

Tengo que llevar a los chicos y a los padres de Stella a la enfermería –dije volteando a ver a todos desmayados

Brandon

Fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco porque escuchaba voces alrededor mio, una vez que abrí mis ojos pude ver a los chicos mirándome aliviados no sabía que estaba pasando pero si me había dado cuenta que tenían varias vendas en los cuerpos de los chicos.

Helio: Que bueno que despiertas Brandon-dijo aliviando mirándome

¿Qué ha pasado?-dije intentando sentarme pero era inútil

Sky: No te levantes Brandon-dijo mi mejor amigo preocupado deteniéndome

¿Qué me paso?-dije algo alarmado por sus expresiones

Max: Todos recibimos los ataques de Stella –dijo serio mirándome

Es cierto –dije recordando lo que había pasado- ¿en donde estas las chicas?

Roy: Están en el otro cuarto de la enfermería –dijo preocupado

Stella –dije apretando las sabanas con fuerza con la mirada agachada

Timmy: Es realmente fuerte –dijo preocupado mirando a los demás chicos

Todo se descontrolo –dije alzando mi cabeza para mirarlo

Nex: Demasiado –dijo serio – esto se salió de control ahora ella nos odia

Sky: Ella tenía la intensión de matarnos –dijo mirándome preocupado sabía que era verdad pero no lo quería aceptar y menos de la chica que adoro con toda mi vida

No me quedare aquí sentado y menos que Stella esta en esta situación –dije decidió poniéndome de pie de la camilla de la enfermería

Max: ¿A dónde vas Brandon? –dijo deteniéndome pero era inútil tenia mas fuerzas de voluntad por recuperar a mi chica que sentado sin hacer nada

Voy a buscar respuestas de nueva vez por todas –dije saliendo de la enfermería con un pequeño portazo

Salí con algo de dificultad pero eso no me detendría quiero saber la verdadera historia por la cual Stella esta así y debo preguntarles a las únicas personas que la conocen ,sus padres con pasos pequeños podía ver toda la escuela destruida varias hadas con su magia hacían que volviera a la normalidad otras hacían un escudo para evitar otro ataque de Hades y sus súbditos y más de Stella sabia que los chicos estaban detrás de mí pero no me detuve para que caminaran conmigo sin embargo metía mas rápidos mis pasos para que me alcanzaran una vez que llegue a oficina de la directora Faragonda pude ver a las chicas con vendas en sus manos y con miradas preocupadas ,también estaba Saladino,Cordorta,la directora de torre nubosa, y los padres de Stella que estaban igual o hasta peor que nosotros pero no estaba ni Riven ni Ian.

Faragonda: Brandon creí que estabas en reposo –dijo sorprendida por mi existencia en su oficina

Stella me necesita más que nunca no puedo estar descansando mientras que ella está en esta situación –dije serio apretando mis puños con fuerza mirándola

Sky: No eres el único Brandon todos estamos preocupados por Stella-dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro para que me tranquilizara

Quisiera saber la infancia de Stella –dije volteando a ver a los padres de Stella – necesitamos saber lo que ocurrió en su infancia

Luna: Creo que es el momento Radius –dijo volteándola a ver preocupada –ya es hora de que sepan algo sobre Stella

Radius: Creo que tienes razón Luna es lo mejor para todos –dijo culpable su padre de mi chica

Los escuchamos –dije cambiando mi expresión a tranquilo junto con los demás que les ponían atención a los Reyes

Luna: Verán Stella nunca ha sido así una parte de ella era la niña mas sonriente del todo el mundo –dijo melancólica contando – era una niña muy alegre, muy juguetona, traviesa más que nada pero ella jamás había sido así hasta que un día todo cambio

Bloom: ¿Quiere decir que ella no ha sido así desde niña? –dijo confundida mirando a la Reina

Radius: Así es –dijo serio asintiendo la cabeza – Stella era como una niña normal pero un día su abuelo Michael, y nosotros habíamos ido a un día de campo que normalmente mi padre nos llevaba cuando no teníamos deberes reales ,normalmente íbamos en verano ya que Stella siempre le ha gustado esa temporada ya que estábamos con ella y mi padre, pero todo cambio cuando un día Luna y yo estábamos preparando la comida y como de costumbre Stella y mi padre jugaban como niños chiquitos pero Stella había ido mas allá del bosque porque estaban jugando con una pelota que le había regalo mi padre en uno de sus cumpleaños pero se había tardado pero cuando regreso no era la misma en ese momentos, comimos todo y Stella le ha encantado cuando su abuelo tocaba el piano a nosotros nos gustaba ver a mi hija sonriente al ver a su abuelo tocarle melodías pero en un momento se transformo en una niña del mal destruyo todo a su paso , nos atacaba sin compasión , a mi padre lo empezaba a atacar pero la detuvimos creíamos que ya no se transformaría pero fue así

Luna: Cuando vivía en Solaria Stella se había comportado creíamos que ya no sería esa niña malvada pero todo empeoro ella seguía haciéndonos daño también atacaba todo a su paso sin compasión un día se había salido sin razón alguna en la noche pero ese día yo me había percatado que no estaba en su habitación porque había ido por un vaso de agua pero cuando no sentía su energía mágica de inmediato me di cuenta que no estaba asique con todos los guardias del castillo , Radius y yo la buscábamos por todos los alrededores del castillo hasta que terminamos en las playas de Solaria sola fue ahí donde Radius y yo contratamos un protector para ella.

Radius : Creíamos que una vez que un protector Stella dejaría de transformarse pero emporo muchas situaciones ella nos veía que Luna y yo peleábamos más seguido , la evitábamos se sentía de menos Stella pero estábamos buscando una forma en la cual Stella no fuera así y volvería a hacer la niña de antes pero mis ex suegros nos habían dicho que habían encontrado un libro en el Reino de la Luna acerca de lo que tenia Stella asique mi padre se unió ,con Barbao e Ian y fuimos , dejamos que Stella y Ian jugaran en lo que nosotros buscaríamos una solución pero fue ahí donde cambio la vida de Stella –dijo haciendo una pausa para detener sus lagrimas pero era inútil sus lagrimas ganaron

Luna: Radius –dijo preocupada tocando su pecho para consolarlo

¿Que paso?-dije preocupado mirando el estado del padre de Stella

Barbao: Estábamos todos en la librería real hasta que escuchamos una fuerte explosión salimos donde provenía la explosión, corrimos a todo lo que da pero cuando llegamos Stella lloraba sin parar hasta que nos dimos cuenta el ex Rey de Solaria, el Rey Michael había sido asesinado no sabemos la causa de quien lo mato, pero al inicio creíamos que Stella lo había matado

Flora: Eso es terrible –dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Luna: Creíamos que Stella lo había matado es por esa de las razones las cuales evitábamos a Stella-dijo mas que culpable mirándonos

¿Stella en verdad mato a su abuelo?-dije tenso esperando su respuesta

Barbao: No-dijo serio negando su cabeza – Ian me conto que ese día una persona encapuchada quería matar a Stella pero su abuelo no lo permitió asique lucharon hasta la muerte pero un momento de estrategia del encapuchado lanzo un ataque para Stella pero Michael se puso enfrente de ella para recibir el ataque y así fue lo recibió ,lo dejo en mal estado pero en su momento de rabia siguió atacando al abuelo de Stella y así fue Michael fue asesinado frente los ojos de Stella de hecho Ian me dijo que esa persona quería atacarla una vez que murió Michael pero el se puso pero en cambio una extraña fuerza dejo inconsciente a Ian y no supimos nada mas de el, cuando llegamos Stella tenía en todo el cuerpo sangre la mirada perdida desde ahí Stella sufrió bastante

Me quede sorprendido por lo que había escuchado no tenia las palabras para describir el momento que estaba escuchando por parte de los padres de Stella y de Barbao al parecer no era el único ya que todos estábamos sorprendidos y abrumados al parecer los padres de Stella se sienten de lo peor.

¿Por qué?-dije con las pocas palabras que tenia mirando a los padres de Stella –ella ha sufrido bastante para que la hayan tratado así

Max: Detente Brandon –dijo enfrente de mí para que no siguiera

No –dije molesto hasta más no poder – ella siempre ha querido que su familia se uniera pero en cambio le hicieron más daño ocultándole muchas cosas

Sky: Brandon no sigas-dijo sujetándome de los hombros preocupado

NO!-dije zafándome de el bruscamente –TODOS NOSOTROS LE DIMOS LA ESPALDA A STELLA!-dije gritándoles con todo el enojo del mundo

No pude seguir aguantando y Salí de la oficina de Faragonda me sentía tan mal que termine en la habitación de Stella podía ver su habitación hecha un desastre me sentía la peor persona del mundo la juzgue mal, la lastime ¿ qué clase de persona soy?.

Por favor perdóname Stella-dije cayendo de rodillas al piso llorando – lo siento tanto Stella

Faragonda

Podía ver a mis chicas que estaban más que impactada por lo que habían dicho los padres de mi alumna también estoy sorprendida pero sabia un poco lo que había pasado pero no todo si me sentía mal por no haberles contado desde un principio la situación de Stella pero era lo mejor para ellas y para Stella ya que nunca nos íbamos a imaginar que Hades había sobrevivido.

Pensamos que era lo mejor que no se enteraran-dije rompiendo el silencio que había

Luna: Creíamos que era lo mejor pero en cambio empeoro la situación –dijo mirándome la reina

Amore: Me siento la peor pixie del mundo –dijo la pequeña pixie unida de mi alumna

Layla: Entonces esa es la verdadera razón por la cual Stella se comporto así cuando estábamos en la playa –dijo hablando mi alumna

Bloom: Me siento la peor amiga de todas –dijo apretando sus puños con la mirada agachada con pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían sus rostro

Sky: Nadie lo sabía Bloom-dijo consolándola

Pero no entiendo algo majestad –dije sin entender mirando al rey Radius

Radius: ¿Que pasa Faragonda?-dijo volteándome a ver sin ninguna expresión

Hace rato que Pandora destruyo su collar ¿porque se descontrolo más?-dije mirándolo seria

Radius: El collar era una barrera para que no se transformara en la diosa de la muerte –dijo molesto

Griffin: ¿Quiere decir que eso la única manera que no se transformara en lo que es ahora?-dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Luna: Así es –dijo asintiendo la cabeza – era la única forma en la que Stella no se transformara ese collar evitaba eso

Tecna: Pero en el momento que lo destruyo Stella se descontrolo aun mas –dijo pensativa mirándome

Puede que Hades sabia eso-dije confundida mirando a mis chicas

Nex: Pero lo que no sabemos es ¿porque Stella?-dijo confundido mirando a los chicos

Barbao: Se supone que la princesa tiene escondido un poder tan inmenso que puede capaz de salvar la tierra del peligro –dijo alado de mi

Timmy: Tiene razón es como si fuera el bien y el mal –dijo reaccionando – tiene lógica Hades es el mal y Stella es el bien es por eso que Stella se ha transformado en la diosa porque quiere apoderarse del todo el universo mágico

Flora: ¿pero que quiere en realidad de Stella? –dijo preocupada

Luna: La puerta de los titanes-dijo en shock

¿Qué?-dije sorprendida mirándola – nadie ha sido capaz de volver abrir la puerta de los titanes

Radius: Hades sabe que Stella es la única persona que puede abrir a los Titanes –dijo molesto apretando sus puños

Sky: ¿Que titanes? –dijo sin entendernos

Hace miles de años en la batalla los grandes dioses pelearon con los Titanes legendarios en esa batalla estaba Hades ya que el fue la primera persona en abrir por primera vez la puerta para que fueran libres en cambio se dio la batalla mágica más grande del todo el universo eso nos incluía a mi-dije seria mirándolos – se supone una vez que Hades perdió con una antigua luz fue derrotado y muerto y se había sellado la puerta dejando a los Titanes que jamás volverían pero en cambio un dios dejo una clase de sello aquella persona que seria para abrir de nuevo a los Titanes y esa persona es Stella

Luna: Pero Stella no está relacionada con un dios –dijo confundida y alarmada a la vez

Radius: Eso nos hizo creer Michael Luna-dijo entiendo mi punto

Luna: ¿Quieres decir que Michael nos ha estado ocultando cosas?-dijo sorprendida volteándolo a ver

Barbao: Entonces ¿qué haremos? –dijo serio

Es momento que reúnan las 6 llaves mágicas –dije mirando a mis chicas

Todas: ¿Llaves mágicas?-dijeron todas confundidas

Continuara

Próximo capitulo

Llaves mágicas

Hades: Es momento de abrir la puerta de los Titanes –dijo decidió

Pandora: Nada mas una inútil hada-dijo furiosa mirándola

Stella: Quiero ver si lo intentas –dijo provocándola

Faragonda: Las llaves están escondidas en distintos lugares-dijo seria mirándolas

Brandon: Entonces vamos nos necesita –dijo con arma en mano

Roxy: Stella creo que nos necesita-dijo recordando aquel momento con ella

Luna: Radius –dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Radius: Perdóname no le di una familia feliz a nuestra hija –dijo llorando en su hombro

Ian: Ahora sabes la verdad acerca de mi marca-dijo mirando el cielo

Musa: Una amiga nos necesita-dijo animando a sus amigas

Eaeaea ahora si la conti 7u7 perdonen la demora! Bueno quería comentarles que escribiré mis 2 historias en Wattpad por si quieren también verla ahí también escribí 2 historias ahí aunque soy nueva igual en la aplicación :c aparezco como "Andrea0917" por si quieren seguirme y leer mis historias también escribiré otras historias diferentes.


	19. Chapter 19 Llaves magicas

Llaves Mágicas

Winx:

Faragonda: Tienen que encontrar las 6 llaves mágicas chicas –dijo seria mirando a sus chicas hadas

Todas: ¿Llaves mágicas? –dijeron confundidas mirando a su directora

Griffin: Así es – dijo asintiendo a cabeza – deben encontrar las 6 llaves mágicas ya que son esas llaves podrán encontrar el "legendarium"

Faragonda: Las llaves están en diferentes lugares chicas –dijo seria

Tecna: ¿Que es el legendarium? –dijo confundida mirando a la directora de torre nubosa

Saladino: El legendarium es una civilización antigua mágica donde aquellos seres mágicos más poderosos del todo el universo mágico y hasta universos desconocidos habitaban–dijo tranquilo mirándolas

Bloom: ¿No es como el legendarium como el que tenía el libro Selina? –dijo sin comprender

Barbao: No –dijo negando la cabeza – existen dos tipos de lengendarium existe el libro negro ese el que tenia Selina en sus manos y existe un libro blanco que todos los seres mágicos lo consideramos como "bueno" ya que explica que como crear la paz en el mundo mágico y entre otros planetas que hay vida –dijo mostrando con su bastón una imagen del libro blanco

Luna: Valla es muy bonito –dijo sorprendida admirando el libro blanco

Radius: Se dice que ese libro puede hacer que haya armonía en el bien como el mal ya que el dios más grande lo creo para que haya igualdad entre lo bueno y lo malo –dijo fijamente su vista en el libro

Luna: ¿Cómo es que sabes eso Radius?- dijo volteándolo a ver fijamente

Radius: Mi padre me contaba mitologías mágicas desde niño y antes de morir me conto algo sobre ese libro blanco –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

Musa: Bueno es hora una amiga nos necesita –dijo decidida con sus demás

Roxy: Esperen! –dijo recordando algo

Max: ¿Que sucede Roxy? –dijo alarmado viéndola

Roxy: Es sobre Stella –dijo preocupada

Luna: ¿Que paso querida? –dijo alarmada

Roxy: Creo que Stella nos necesita –dijo preocupada mordiendo su labio

Riven: ¿A qué te refieres que nos necesita? – dijo sin comprender

Roxy: Cuando Stella los dejo inconscientes ella al parecer necesita ayuda –dijo recordando aquella escena

Flora: No entiendo Roxy –dijo preocupada mirando a su amiga

Roxy: Lo que quiero decir es que cuando le pregunte que volviera a hacer la misma ella solamente le dio rabia ya que todos le ocultamos cosas y de que la hemos lastimado –dijo preocupada

Radius: Deben encontrar las llaves lo más pronto posible –dijo alarmado mirando a los amigos de su hija

Faragonda: El primer libro que encontraron les dará el mapa para encontrar el legendarium chicas –dijo seria mirando a sus alumnas

Layla: En marcha chicos una amiga nos necesita –dijo a sus amigos saliendo de la oficina de su directora

Saladino: Deben encontrar las llaves lo más pronto posible antes de que se desate una guerra –dijo mirando a sus compañeras y reyes

Griffin: Estando en ese estado Stella puede hacer lo que quiera en cualquier momento –dijo seria

Barbao: Pero todavía no puede liberar a los titanes –dijo un poco tranquilo

Radius: Exacto –dijo dándole la razón

Luna: ¿De qué hablas Barbao?-dijo mirándolo fijamente

Barbao: Tiene el control de la princesa pero las estrellas no están alineadas – dijo tranquilo mirando a la reina

Radius: Para que pueda liberar a los titanes deben estar alienadas las estrellas para poder abrir la puerta pero en cambio-dijo apretando sus puños

Luna: ¿Que sucede Radius? –dijo asustada

Barbao: Si no están alineadas las estrellas, la princesa debe dar su vida a cambio para poder abrir la puerta de los titanes –dijo con la mirada agachada

Luna: No –dijo con ambas sobre su boca intentando no llorar – no puede hacer eso, no a Stella por favor Radius dime que no es cierto

Radius: Lo siento Luna –dijo abrazándola mientras la reina lloraba en sus hombros

Faragonda: Debemos hacer tiempo antes de que los próximos días no se alineen las estrellas –dijo seria mirando a su amiga

Griffin: Vamos Faragonda, Saladino –dijo saliendo con sus compañeros dejando a los reyes solos

Ian

Me encontraba rodando por los pasillos de la escuela de Alfea había dejado a los chicos cuando Brandon le pregunto al rey Radius acerca de la infancia de Stella no quería estar ahí ya que me hacia recordar aquel día que Stella me dejo la marca maldita estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que estaba a pasos donde están las habitaciones de las chicas y me pude fijar que salía Brandon ahí con una mirada tan triste lo comprendo a pesar de lo sucedido antes de que esto pasara Brandon en verdad quiere a Stella no lo culpo del todo ya que si le hubiera contado esto, Stella seguiría aquí o esto no estuviera pasando.

Brandon –dije hablándole en cambio el me voltea a ver y quede sorprendido su mirada están dolida sus ojos todos hinchados de tanto llorar

Brandon: Ian –dijo con su mirada dolida

Yo... yo vengo a pedirte una disculpa – dije haciendo una reverencia en verdad estaba mal

Brandon: ¿Porque pides perdón? –dijo con su mirada y sin comprenderme

Por no haberte dicho lo que pasaba con Stella –dije arrepentido

Brandon: ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho antes? –dijo sujetándome de mi traje está molesto

Porque sabía que nadie la comprendería –dije sin hacer ningún movimiento

Brandon: Me siento tan estúpido –dijo rendido dejándome de sujetar

Creo que todos nos sentimos culpables no eres el único –dije dándole la razón en verdad me sentía el mas gran estúpido del planeta

Brandon: No lo entiendo años atrás no le pasaba esto y ahora ella nos odia –dijo sentándose de golpe al piso sin comprender de lo que estaba pasando

Años atrás creíamos que no sucedería porque estaba contigo, con sus amigas e amigos, incluso sus padres que pensé que dejarían atrás ese miedo hacia Stella –dije sentándome alado de el

Brandon: ¿Pero porque ahora? No lo entiendo –dijo mirándome preocupado

Porque es hora de que el enemigo abra la puerta de los titanes legendarios – dije serio

Brandon: ¿Titanes legendarios? – dijo confundido mirándome

Ven será que lo hablemos al aire libre –dije poniéndome de pie para caminar al jardín de la escuela

Habíamos caminado hasta llegar afuera de la escuela de hadas, habíamos caminado donde están arboles y bancas una vez que nos sentamos podía sentir el aire rozar mi cara eso hacía que me tranquilizara un poco.

Brandon: ¿Me podrías decir que está pasando? –dijo serio mirándome

Está bien – dije tomando aire – si Hades no apareció años atrás es porque todavía no se aproximidaban las estrellas alineadas tuvo que esperar muchos años escondido ya que dentro de pocos días se alinean las estrellas y eso quiere decir que Stella es la única persona que puede abrir la puerta de los titanes con su gran poder que esconde dentro de ella, estuve investigando un tiempo atrás de que cuando se alinean las 6 estrellas mágicas así es como las nombraron los grandes dioses ya que esas 6 estrellas abren la puerta de los titanes legendarios también que un ser poderoso los había encerrado cuando se desato la primera pelea legendaria eso incluye a los Reyes de domino, entre otros seres que pelearon con las hechiceras ancestrales pero también incluyen a los padres de Stella

Brandon: Pero todos sabemos que los padres de Stella no pelearon con las hechiceras ancestrales – dijo confundido

Eso dicen todos pero no es así –dije negando la cabeza – había visto un pergamino donde estaban los padres de Stella peleando con las hechiceras, ellos también estuvieron en esa pelea pero lo que no se sabe es porque ellos no aparecen cuando la antigua luz habían derrotado a las hechiceras se desconocen los motivos por los cuales no aparezcan incluso los padres de Bloom no saben porque ellos no aparecen con ellos y en ese libro donde explica la pelea mágica

Brandon: Continua –dijo entendiéndome

El rey Radius y la reina Luna son unos de los reyes más poderosos ya que ellos forman la luz principal del mundo mágico después siguen el rey Oritel y la reina Marion, después siguen los reyes y reinas, por mucho se sabe que el reino de Domino es el reino más poderoso de todos pero no es así aunque tengan la llama del dragón no son los más fuertes los reyes más poderosos de Solaria y de la Luna ya que ellos son la rama principal de todos los seres mágicos ellos son luz pura encabezan a grandes hijos de ex reyes muy poderosos que esos ex reyes sus antepasados fueron grandes seres mágicos muy poderosos

Brandon: ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo los padres de Stella son muy poderosos? –dijo sorprendido

Así es – dije asintiendo la cabeza – ellos encabezan a la rama principal de los seres mágicos poderosos durante ese tiempo había investigando un poco más a fondo que es lo que posee Stella pero no encontraba nada acerca de su poder, solamente lo que se que ella es sucesora de grandes seres poderosos eso es lo que sea ya que después de eso mi maestro Barbao me entraba junto con Max y con ellos no podía investigar porque sabía que Max no lo entendería pero Barbao me lo hubiera impedido y durante este tiempo entrenaba y estaba al pendiente de Stella porque tenía el temor de que algo apareciera y le afectara y así fue Hades hizo que se transformara en la diosa de la muerte y ahora con su odio, miedo, rencor se ha apoderado de ella, Hades quería esto era una trampa ya que el quería que se transformara para así mas fácil que el abriera la puerta de los dioses.

Brandon: ¿Qué es eso que tienes la marca maldita? –dijo mirándome serio

Suponía que todos me preguntaría eso –dije soltando una pequeña risa – veras esta marca maldita la tengo desde niño, Stella me la hecho cuando era pequeña

Brandon: ¿Pero porque? –dijo preocupado

Me lo hizo el día que intentaron asesinarla – dije recordando – no lo saben los padres de Stella ni Barbao no les conté todo sobre ese día

Brandon: Ian –dijo alarmado - ¿qué sucedió ese día del incidente?

Ese día que después de haber asesinado al rey Michael – dije recordando con temor – ese día el encapuchado estaba dispuesto a atacar a Stella pero no se porque pero Stella estaba en un momento que no puedo describir nada mas puedo decir que esa niña estaba dispuesta a matar a cualquiera, un gran poder provenía de ella pero no ese poder que todos conocemos de ella, si no ese poder que es maligno entonces empezaron una pequeña lucha entre el encapuchado y Stella en ese momento Stella salieron de ella unas manos invisibles que no sé porque yo solamente sé cuando aparecen de ella y lo agarro y le lanzo un ataque tan fuerte que le quemo el pecho dejándolo en mal estado y desapareció entonces me miro y me empezó a atacar yo esquivaba todos su ataques entonces sin darme cuenta una de sus manos invisibles me tomo y le decía que parar pero no me hacía caso entonces de su gran poder hizo aparecer una extraño cetro en forma de diamante dejo una marca en mi espalda me ardía tanto que quede desmayado entonces les dije a los padres de Stella que me habían golpeado porque no sabía cómo decirles que Stella me había atacado sin ningún remordimiento entonces desde ahí le tengo miedo cuando Stella se transformaba así porque su marca me arde y no se cómo quitármelo

Brandon: Ya entiendo es por eso que cuando hablamos acerca del tema de Stella tu solamente no decías nada o salías de ahí –dijo comprendiendo todo

Ahora ya sabes acerca de mi marca – dije mirando el cielo

Brandon: Debemos detener a Hades antes de que le haga daño a Stella –dijo poniéndose de pie enfrente de mi

¿Pero cómo? Ahora es más fuerte y puede hacer daño sin ningún remordimiento –dije un poco asustado y preocupado a la vez

Brandon: El amor hace mas fuerte cualquier obstáculo –dijo sacando una sonrisa de esperanza

Tienes razón –dije decidido – podremos detener a Hades y Stella volverá con nosotros

Brandon: Bien entonces nos necesita –dijo sacando su espada decidido

Voy contigo –dije sonriendo sacando mis dagas

Bosque oscuro

Pandora: Eres una infeliz –dijo atacándola furiosa

Stella: Vamos ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? –dijo bostezando sobre el aire provocándola

Pandora: Ya verás hadita –dijo elevándose al cielo molesta – veremos quién es más fuerte

Clark: Esto se va a poner bueno –dijo disfrutando el pequeño espectáculo que había

Rex: Yo le voy a mi chica –dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Alexander: ¿Tu chica? –dijo riéndose de el

Sant: Rex piensa que la princesa le dará una oportunidad – dijo riendo de su amigo

Rex: Digan lo que quieran pero ella ahora es mía, ya no es de ese tonto especialista –dijo enojado mirándolos

Colt: Todos sabemos que eres patético querido Rex –dijo entrando tranquilo con su hermano

Horror: ¿Seguirán peleando esas dos? –dijo algo molesto mirando a su hermana que peleaba con la princesa

Alexander: Es divertido como hacen enojar a Pandora –dijo disfrutando el espectáculo

Sant: Que te escuche Pandora ya eres hombre muerto –dijo soltando una pequeña risa tranquilo

Hades: Silencio – dijo entrando a la habitación molesto - ¿Por qué tanto ruido? No me dejan concentrarme

Todos: Lo sentimos señor –dijeron todos apenados haciendo una reverencia

Hades: ¿Y ahora porque están peleando de nuevo? –dijo molesto mirando aquellas dos chicas peleando

Clark: Lo mismo señor –dijo aburrido – Stella la está haciendo enojar y Pandora no se deja aunque si es divertido es como le hacen burla

Hades: No entienden esas dos –dijo molesto con una mano sobre su cara – Pandora y Stella! Deténganse ahora!

Pandora: Canto infernal! –dijo sin prestarle atención

Stella: Barrera negra! – dijo apareciendo un escudo negro - ¿ eso es todo lo que tienes?

Pandora: Ya verás princesita – dijo molesta apretando sus puños – muerte negra!

Dijo atacándola con mucha fuerza en cambio la diosa solamente lo esquivo fácilmente todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que ese ataque es muy rápido y nadie salía vivo de ahí en cambio cierta chica rubia para ella fácil su poder era tan gran que ese ataque era insignificante para ella.

Horror: Eso es imposible – dijo sorprendido tragando saliva

Colt: Nadie salía vivo de ese ataque –dijo nervioso mirando a la princesa

Rex: Esa es mi chica –dijo sonriendo victorioso

Hades: Debo hacer algo rápido antes de que ella salga de mi control- dijo en sus pensamientos serios

Pandora: Imposible –dijo sorprendida mirando a la princesa que nada mas estaba tranquila – nadie salía vivo de ese ataque

Stella: ¿Que ese débil ataque tuyo? –dijo sarcástica mirando sus uñas

Alexander: Yo le voy a Stella –dijo tranquilo apostando con sus compañeros

Sant: También yo al parecer le quitaron el trono a Pandora aquí –dijo riendo

Pandora: Eres una estúpida –dijo entre dientes molesta

Stella: Conmigo no vas a usar ese tono querida –dijo negando con su dedo seria – Choque negro!

Una gran luna negra apareció de su mano izquierda atacando a la peli negra enfrente de ella dejándola en el suelo herida ese si era un ataque fuerte.

Horror: ¿Hermana estas bien? –dijo preocupado levantándola con dificultad

Pandora: Déjame- dijo zafándose de el bruscamente

Stella: Para que veas ese si es un ataque –dijo bajando tranquila – deberías mejorar tus poderes porque conmigo necesitas más que eso para dejarme mínimo un rasguño querida

Pandora: Eres nada mas una hada inútil eso es lo que eres –dijo enojada mirándola

Stella: Provócame si es lo que quieres – dijo provocándola sonriendo

Hades: Suficiente! –dijo gritando molesto – Pandora y Stella será mejor que se detengan es una orden

Stella: Tú no eres mi jefe –dijo seria mirándolo – nadie es mi jefe asique mejor ahórrate esas estúpidas ordenes porque conmigo no van

Dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a todos sorprendidos nadie le había dicho eso a su querido señor, ni los 3 hermanos ya que ellos poseen poderes inimaginables todos estaban aturdidos se pondría mal si no hacia algo al respecto.

Colt: ¿Que haremos ahora mi señor? –dijo preocupado mirándolo

Hades: Es momento de abrir la puerta de los titanes –dijo decidido

Pandora: Esa estúpida princesa me las pagara –dijo molesta apretando sus puños

Rex: Ya comienza la diversión –dijo sonriendo

Hades: Diría mi querido Rex que es mas grande – dijo tranquilo pero en segundos sonriendo malvadamente – ahora se viene la guerra legendaria

Continuaraaaaaaaaa

Aquí esta! Espero que les guste perdón si esta corto: c ahora tengo mucha tarea de la escuela que es demasiada! Pero aquí esta que lindas por sus lindos comentarios :`) valen mucho todas! Para aquellas personas que está en español, algunas me han mandando mensajes que ellas utilizan "google traductor "o cualquier traductor para su idioma! No crean que no leo sus mensajes y comentarios, siempre los veo y agradezco a todas enserio 3 sigan mis historias en Wattpad soy nueva y hago mi mayo esfuerzo ahí :c, voten y comenten en mis historias las amaría mas de lo normal 3 las quiero! Besos…


	20. Chapter 20 Primera llave

Primera llave

Winx:

Un nuevo día había empezado hoy comenzaría la misión de reunir las 6 llaves mágicas la que las llevaran a recuperar a su amiga hada que ahora ella esta poseída por el mal, todos aquellos reinos mágicos ya estaban alertados por lo ocurrido hacia unos días que su amiga el hada del sol y de la luna se convirtió en la diosa de la muerte ahora más que nunca rezan de que no esté abierta la puerta de los Titanes mágicos y que se desate una guerra legendaria con la diosa de la muerte a sus pies 6 hadas y 9 especialistas que antes habían derrotado a grandes seres mágicos pero en esta situación era distinta aquellas porque ahora deben encontrar una manera diferente de detener a su amiga antes de que destruya todo a su paso.

Faragonda: ¿Están todos listos? – dijo seria a las fueras de la escuela de hadas de sus chicas

Saladino: Ya todos los reinos ya están alertados por cualquier cosa que pase – dijo serio mirando a sus estudiantes

Griffin: Deben encontrar las 6 llaves mágicas de esa manera tienen una ventaja contra Stella –dijo preocupada pero a la vez seria

Cordorta: Tengan cuidado chicos – dijo serio

Sky: Lo tendremos – dijo brindándole una sonrisa

Radius: Nosotros nos encargaremos de que las estrellas no se alineen – dijo preocupado mirando a los chicos y chicas

Flora: ¿Como su majestad? – dijo confundida mirando al rey

Luna: Es sorprendente pero el reino de la luna nos encargamos sobre las constelaciones, estrellas y sobre todo la luna – dijo con una leve sonrisa

Ian: Pero su alteza – dijo preocupado mirando a la reina – sabe que si usted hace eso podrían lastimarse

Luna: Correré el riesgo Ian – dijo sonriendo falsamente

Ian: No puedo permitir eso sabe que si hace eso Stella puede cambiar todo de un momento a otro con el poder de la luna – dijo dando un paso hacia enfrente de ella

Barbao: Tranquilo Ian no debes de preocuparte por eso la princesa todavía no sabe usar correctamente los poderes de la luna – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro sonriéndole

Ian: Lo siento maestro – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Bloom: Creo que será mejor que alguna de nosotras se quede – dijo haciendo una pausa

Tecna: ¿Por qué lo dices Bloom? – dijo confundida mirándola

Riven: Es mejor que me quede yo – dijo seguro de si mismo

Musa: ¿Te quedaras Riven? – dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Riven: Si, si lo piensan mejor todos si algunos de ustedes se quedan y si Stella hace algo no tendrá compasión sobre nosotros – dijo serio mirando a su novia

Timmy: Tiene razón Riven será mejor que se quede Riven – dijo seguro mirando a sus amigos

Brandon: También me quedare yo – dijo decidido

Radius: Es mejor que vallas en busca de las llaves mágicas Brandon no es seguro que te quedes tu – dijo preocupado mirándolo

Brandon: Pero – no pudo seguir cuando lo interrumpieron

Luna: Yo se que quieres recuperar a Stella lo entendemos Brandon pero ahora ella no es la misma ella no tiene compasión con nadie puede matar sin compasión y eso es algo que queremos evitar que ustedes salgan lastimados – dijo tomándolo de sus hombros preocupada

Roxy: También me quedare con Riven – dijo ofreciéndose – Stella me dijo que no me haría daño y confió en ella asique también me quedare

Roy: Entonces ustedes se quedaran – dijo un poco tranquilo

Nex: ¿Y las pixies? – dijo buscando a las pequeñas hadas

Layla: Están intentado de que Amore no siga llorando – dijo triste

Helio: Pobrecita – dijo preocupado mirando a su novia

Flora: Ella siente como se siente Stella – dijo igual preocupada mirando a su novio

Luna: Lo sentimientos de una pixie con una hada son muy fuertes puede llegar a hacer daño – dijo triste

Tecna: Chicos ya está la nave lista será mejor apurarnos a conseguir las llaves – dijo guardando su teléfono mágico

Bloom: Bien vamos – dijo asintiendo la cabeza con sus demás amigos

Faragonda: Cuídense mucho todos y éxito – dijo sonriendo

Brandon: Prometo que Stella volverá con nosotros eso téngalo por seguro – dijo seguro de sí mismo mirando a los padres de su chica

Partió la nave ya era el momento de comenzar una nueva misión para recuperar a su amiga que está siendo controlada con el miedo y rencor que guarda.

Radius: Espero que busquen la primera llave – dijo preocupado mirando el cielo

Barbao: Verán que traerán de vuelta a la princesa – dijo tranquilo sonriendo

Faragonda: Sera mejor prepararnos por cualquier cosa que pase ahora – dijo cambiando el tema seria

Griffin: De acuerdo – dijo desapareciendo

Saladino: Yo estaré vigilando desde Fontana Roja – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Cordorta: Mis muchachos ya están en alerta – dijo serio

Luna: Yo regresare a mi reino a investigar – dijo seria

Radius: Yo te acompaño Luna – dijo tomando su mano seguro – Roxy y Riven necesitamos su ayuda

Riven: Claro – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Roxy: ¿Pero dejaremos a las pixies solas? – dijo preocupada mirando a su amigo

Chatta: No te preocupes iremos con ustedes Roxy – dijo apareciendo por detrás del hada de los animales

Amore: Stella nos necesita – dijo secando sus pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían su pequeño rostro

Tune: Nunca dejamos a un hada sola – dijo sonriendo tiernamente

Digit: Bien que esperamos andando! – dijo animando a todos que estaban presentes

Todos rieron por el comentario de la pixie y asintieron los reyes de Solaria y de la Luna emprendieron un viaje al reino de la madre de su amiga, no fue largo ya que gracias a la reina Luna con sus poderes llegaron en segundos al reino, los reyes se fueron a la biblioteca mágica del reino a buscar pistas con los padres de la reina.

Mientras que ellos estaban en el jardín con expresiones tristes ya que esto no hubiera pasado.

Riven

Amore: Pobre de Stella – dijo alado mío con expresión triste

Nadie sabía que esto pasaría no te mortifiques – dije tranquilo como siempre

Roxy: Nunca imagine que Stella sería muy poderosa – dijo seria mirándome

Hay muchas que no sabemos yo siempre imagine que Bloom era la más fuerte – dije sin comprender eso

Alessio: Es porque lo estábamos ocultando – dijo la voz del abuelo de Stella detrás mío

¿Qué? – dije volteándome a ver sorprendido

Lockette: ¿Entonces Bloom no es la más fuerte de toda la dimensión mágica? – dijo sorprendida

Amadea: Así es – dijo asintiendo la cabeza la abuela de Stella – Bloom no es la más fuerte del todo universo mágico, Stella es la más fuerte porque ella posee el poder de desatar una guerra legendaria con o sin ser la diosa de la muerte, pero en este caso Stella se transformo en la diosa que es pero ahora puede desatar una guerra inminente y eso quiere decir que si abre la puerta de los titanes estamos perdidos

Pero no entiendo algo – dije sin comprender – desde hace años atrás enemigos poderosos siempre han estado en busca de la llama del dragón que posee Bloom, pero cuando estábamos en la tierra el circulo negro quería a Roxy ¿qué poder tiene Stella?

Alessio: Se pensó desde hace miles de años que el antigua luz había elegido a una persona para poder proteger el universo mágico ya que en el libro blanco se describe a una persona mágica que sería capaz de traer armonía al mundo mágico y todos los mundos que hay incluso la tierra esa persona es la elegida de hecho esa persona escogió un nombre en el libro blanco que describe que esa persona acabaría con el mal – dijo tranquilo

Roxy: Entonces en estos años los enemigos que han enfrentado los chicos y cuando el circulo negro me quería a mi ¿es porque pensaron que Bloom tendría ese poder incluso yo? Cuando apareció el circulo negro – dijo entendiendo todo

Amadea: Así es – dijo tranquila – pero hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre porque Stella ella lo posee nada mas sabemos que ella lo tiene desde que ella se ha transformado desde niña en mal – dijo un poco preocupada

¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros ahora? – dije serio mirando al ex rey – los chicos están en busca de la primera llave y nosotros estamos aquí escuchando esto

Alessio: Evitar que Stella destruya todo a su paso – dijo serio y a la vez preocupado

Amore: Espero que lo busquen rápido – dijo sobre mi hombro mirándome preocupada

Yo también Amore – dije dándole la razón preocupado – vamos chicos

Brandon

Estábamos en el aire volando todavía las chicas estaban buscando una extraña isla que estaba cerca del reino de Domino no sabíamos que había una isla cerca de ahí pero ahora no es momento para eso lo que importa es reunir las llaves para así poder detener a Stella y que vuelva nosotros se lo prometí a sus padres y además la necesito.

Timmy: Hemos llegado – dijo con la vista en el volante

Genial – dije sonriendo – eres el mejor Timmy

Timmy: Bueno ya lo sabía – dijo ajustando sus lentes – será mejor que todos vuelvan a sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a nuestros lugares abrocharnos nuestros cinturones, habíamos llegado a la extraña isla, una vez que de que Timmy y Sky hicieron de que la nave llegara a tierra abrimos la puerta de la nave y bajamos podía ver que es pacifica la isla pero no debemos confiarnos.

Flora: Puedo sentir que las plantas nos dicen algo – dijo extraña tocando una rosa

Helio: ¿Por qué lo dices Flora? – dijo algo preocupado por su expresión

Flora: Las plantas nos dicen que tengamos cuidado – dijo mirándonos preocupada

Musa: ¿Cuidado? – dijo alarmada

Tecna: Aquí dice que esta isla no había seres mágicos como nosotros en especial hadas y hechiceras la magia está prohibida aquí – dijo mirando su teléfono

Bloom: ¿No podemos usar la magia entonces? – dijo preocupada mirándola

Tecna: Así es no podemos usar la magia – dijo negando la cabeza seria

Max: Entonces quiere decir ahora depende de nosotros chicos – dijo serio mirándonos

Andando – dije serio sacando mi arma

Caminamos a través del bosque gracias a dios Tecna y Timmy hallaron el mapa para la busca de la primera llave, llevábamos un rato caminando hasta llegar a una cascada grande pero sentía una presencia cerca de nosotros hasta que..

Roy: Cuidando! – dijo gritándonos

¿Qué? – dije volteando a ver sorprendido hasta que aparecieron unas extrañas criaturas en forma de aves rojas que volaban en dirección a nosotros.

Layla: Chicas debemos transformarnos – dijo corriendo detrás de todos que corríamos

Tecna: No podemos usar la mágica – dijo seria corriendo

Rayos – dije corriendo preocupado – debemos enfrentarnos hacia esas aves chicos

Nex: Tiene razón chicas ustedes deben buscar la llave nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos – dijo deteniéndose

Musa: Pero podemos usar algo de magia chicos – dijo preocupada mirándonos

No hay tiempo chicas deben buscar la llave nosotros estaremos bien – dije seguro con los demás chicos

Bloom: Bien tengan cuidado chicos – dijo asintiendo la cabeza abrazando a Sky

Sky: Cuidate Bloom – dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su novia

Bien vallan chicas confiamos en ustedes – dije sonriendo a las chicas mientras ellas corrían mas a dentro del bosque.

Bien chicos es hora de empezar – dije sacando mi espada

Helio: Vamos hay que darles tiempo a las chicas en lo que buscan la llave – dijo serio

Timmy: Bien – dijo sacando su pistola

A guarda Stella ya pronto estaremos juntos – dije en mis pensamientos serio

Flora

Chicas creo es momento de detenernos – dije algo cansada deteniéndome

Musa: Tiene razón Flora – dijo deteniéndose igual

Bloom: Tiene razón será mejor descansar un momento – dijo algo cansada

Nos habíamos detenido lo que era un pequeño rio que no nos habíamos dado cuenta era algo extraño pero podía sentir que las plantas nos decían que aquí la magia no se puede usar no sabemos porque solamente eso me dicen las plantas.

Layla: Estoy algo cansada – dijo exhausta sentándose en una roca

Tecna: No eres la única – dijo sentándose en el suelo

¿Estamos cerca Tecna? – dije acercándome a ella

Tecna: No lo entiendo – dijo confundida mirando su teléfono

Bloom: ¿Qué sucede Tecna? – dijo un poco alarmada mirándola

Tecna: Bueno aquí en el mapa dice que estamos bien estamos muy cerca de la llave – dijo confundida mirando de nuevo su teléfono que tenía el mapa ahí

¿Quieres decir que ya estamos muy cerca? – dije algo tranquila

Musa: Genial pero ¿en donde Tecna? – dijo mirándola tranquila

Tecna: Bueno aquí dice – no pudo seguir cuando la interrumpí

Cuidado chicas! – dije gritándoles mientras volteaban en mi dirección que volaban las aves rojas en dirección a nosotras

Bloom

¿Qué? – dije sin comprender a Flora hasta que vimos a las extrañas aves rojas que volaban hacia nosotras

Pudimos ver como a 5 aves que volaban en dirección a nosotras pero esas aves no eran normales se convirtieron en llamas y nos lanzaban bolas de fuego, nosotras corríamos para evitar que saliéramos heridas pero era inútil esas aves son muy veloces.

Cuidado chicas – dije cubriéndome preocupada

Musa: Debemos hacer algo no podemos dejar que esas tontas aves nos dejen heridas – dijo cubriéndose detrás de un árbol

Layla: ¿Pero como Musa? – dijo cubriéndose igual en un árbol

Tecna: Flora que dicen las plantas – dijo seria mirándola

Flora: Dicen que no podemos usar la magia pero no me dicen porque – dijo cubriéndose en un pequeño arbusto

No podemos escapar de esas aves son muy rápidas – dije torciendo mis labios preocupada

Musa: Debemos usar la magia chicas – dijo seria mirándonos

Flora: Pero – dijo preocupada – no podemos

Tecna: Flora no tenemos tiempo esas aves nos atacando y además venimos por la llave

Stella nos necesita Flora – dije seria mirándola – no tenemos tiempo

Flora: Esta bien – dijo preocupada mirándonos

Layla: Bien es hora de transformarnos – dijo seria estábamos listas para transfórmanos hasta que se movió la tierra muy feo hasta que debajo de mi me trago la tierra

Todas: Bloom! – dijeron todas preocupadas

Musa

Bloom! – dije sorprendida y a la vez preocupada por mi amiga

Flora: ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo alarmada

No lo sé pero se la trago la tierra – dije preocupada mirando a Flora

Tecna: Debemos buscarla – dijo seria

Layla: Chicas creo que en estos momentos debemos ocuparnos por ellos – dijo señalando a las aves que nos estaban atacando con bolas de fuego que salían de sus bocas

Winx Bloomix! – dije transformándome rápido – Eco infinito!

Hice contra atacando con mi eco una vez que chocaron los ataques se hicieron polvo nada mas las aves tenían miradas serias y enojadas a la vez.

Layla: Bien es hora de pelear chicas – dijo asintiendo con las demás chicas para transformarse

Tecna: Bien – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Todas: Winx Bloomix! – dijeron a excepción de mi

Bien es hora – dije preparando otro ataque – solo espero que Bloom esté bien

Bloom

¿Qué? – dije poco a poco abriendo mis ojos

Había abierto mis ojos hasta poder divisar que estaba en un extraño túnel, recuerdo antes de caer desmallada recuerdo que la tierra se movió muy fuerte y que debajo de mi se hizo un gran hoyo y me trago eso es lo único que recuerdo.

¿Dónde estoy? – dije poniéndome de pie mientras miraba alrededor de los lados los túneles – creo que será mejor que camine para buscar una salida

Había caminando por un rato no sabía en donde estaba nada más se que algo extraño sucedía aquí, había llegado a lo que era una extraña puerta roja que tenía el símbolo del fuego decidí abrir la puerta pero estaba alerta por cualquier cosa una vez que abrí la puerta pude ver unos extraños símbolos que estaban en cada lado de la pared.

¿Qué esto? – dije acercándome a un extraño cáliz dorado que tenia llamas – valla es increíble

X: ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo un voz extraña detrás de mi

¿Qué? – dije volteándome a ver rápido - ¿Quién eres tú?

X: Esas preguntas yo las hago – dijo un niño pequeño con algunas pecas, tenía el cabello rojo, tez blanca y esas pecas que tenía me llamaban la atención, vestía de una túnica color café

Soy Bloom soy la princesa de Domino un gusto – dije Cortez mirándola un poco nerviosa por su mirada

X: Ya sé quién eres – dijo mirándome serio - ¿qué quieres aquí?

Bueno me trago la tierra y no sé en donde estoy – dije seria mirando al pequeño niño

X: ¿A que viniste con tus amigos? – dijo sin quitar su mirada en mi

Vine en busca de una llave – dije seria mirándolo

X: Ja! No creo que eso sea posible – dijo riendo sarcásticamente

¿Por qué te ríes? Yo no le veo el chiste – dije un poco molesta

X: Nadie ha encontrado la llave del fuego – dijo sonriendo

Pero yo si la buscare – dije segura mirándolo

X: ¿Para qué quieres la llave del fuego? – dijo cambiando su expresión a confundido

Estamos buscando las 6 llaves mágicas para detener a un enemigo y salvar a nuestra amiga – dije seria

X: ¿Qué clase de enemigo? – dijo frunciendo el ceño

A Hades – dije seria

X: Es imposible Hades ha muerto hace miles de años es imposible de que este vivo – dijo riéndose

Es cierto está vivo y ahora mi amiga se convirtió en una diosa – dije molesta

X: ¿En que se convirtió tu amiga? – dijo riéndose aun mas

En la diosa de la muerte – dije molesta

X: Es imposible – dijo sorprendido – desde hace muchos nadie había logrado de que se transformara

¿Tú lo sabías? – dije sorprendida - ¿ cómo lo sabes?

X: No te importa eso – dijo negando la cabeza -¿quieres la llave del fuego?

Si – dije asintiendo la cabeza seria – mi amiga me necesita y no pienso irme sin esa llave

X: Entonces si me ganas te la daré – dijo serio mirándome

Está bien – dije preparándome para transformarme cuando me detuvo

X: Lo siento pero la magia no sirve aquí y menos el poder del fuego – dijo negando con su dedo tranquilo

¿Entonces como pelearemos? – dije confundida mirándolo

X: Fácil – dijo tranquilo apareciendo una extraña tabla – vamos a jugar gato

¿Gato? – dije confundida y sorprendida a la vez - ¿ qué es eso?

X: Es un juego – dijo sonriéndome – es fácil debes hacer que el circulo este alineado con 2 mas círculos y así me ganaras y te daré la llave del fuego

Sera fácil – dije en mis pensamientos

Sky

Timmy hazlo ahora – dije esquivando una bola de fuego

Timmy: Toma! – dijo disparando a la ave que me estaba atacando

Genial Timmy faltan 4 – dije un poco aliviado – tenemos que ir a ayudar a los chicos

Timmy: Bien – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Corríamos a donde estaban los chicos contra esas aves rojas, llegamos y estaban en aprietos los chicos al parecer necesitan mucha ayuda ya que estas aves son difíciles de perder.

Helio: Necesito ayuda – dijo algo cansado combatiendo con una ave que lo quería morder

Toma esto ave! – dije corriendo partiendo a la mitad a la ave

Helio: Dios – dijo algo exhausto en el piso

¿Estás bien Helio? – dije preocupado mirando a mi amigo

Helio: Si lo estoy gracias Sky – dijo mirándome tranquilo

Timmy: Debemos hacer que esas aves caigan al agua – dijo llegando con nosotros

Helio: ¿Cómo? – dijo confundido poniéndose de pie

Timmy: Necesitamos una distracción – dijo pensando

Brandon: Tengo una idea – dijo corriendo hacia nosotros con Nex, Roy y Max

Max: Vamos rápido las chicas nos necesitan – dijo algo preocupado

Bien dinos tu plan Brandon – dije volteando a ver a mi mejor amigo

Brandon: Tendremos que usar tus cuerdas Helio y unas rocas – dijo sonriendo de lado

Nex: ¿Que planeas Brandon? – dijo serio mirándolo

Roy: No hay tiempo andando – dijo serio

Bien espero que funcione – dije asintiendo

Brandon: Bien agarren unas rocas y hay que aventarlas así de esa manera nos van a querer morder y una vez que estemos cerca de la cascada Helio con sus cuerdas los tomara del cuello y nosotros los jalaremos hacia al agua – dijo terminado de contarnos su plan

Timmy: Suena bien – dijo tranquilo

Bien vamos a hacerlo – dije agarrando varias rocas

Todos recogimos piedras a excepción de Helio que el seria que los tomaría del cuello , una vez que reunimos las rocas se las empezamos aventar a las aves y si tenía razón Brandon nos miraban enojadas y volaban en dirección hacia nosotros, dejamos las rocas que nos sobraban y corríamos en dirección a las cascada.

Brandon ya puedes dar la señal – dije mientras corríamos en dirección a la cascada

Brandon: Cuando diga "ahora" Helio lo hará – dijo serio corriendo

Max: Brandon! – dijo gritando esquivando una bola de fuego

Timmy: Diablos nos están alcanzando – dijo corriendo aun mas

Brandon! – dije gritándole desesperado

Brandon: Ahora Helio! – dijo dando la señal

Helio apareció con sus cuerdas y tomo a las aves y nosotros solo los jalamos mientras corríamos y si funciono su plan de Brandon los jalamos hacia el agua y caímos al agua igual pero las aves habían desaparecido.

Bien hecho Brandon – dije sobre el agua tranquilo

Brandon: Gracias amigo – dijo sonriendo

Helio: Sera mejor ir con las chicas deben necesitar ayuda – dijo preocupado mirándonos

Tienes razón andando – dije nadando en dirección hacia tierra

Layla

Jaula Morphix! – dije atacando

Musa: Bien hecho Layla – dijo volando hacia mí

Gracias – dije sonriendo gracias a mi ataque cerré en una jaula a la ave

Flora: Rayo de clorofila! – dijo contraatacando a la ultima ave

Tecna: Muy bien Flora – dijo felicitando a nuestra amiga

Flora: Gracias, fue el ultimo – dijo aliviada

Pero debemos buscar a Bloom – dije recordándoles

Musa: Tiene razón debemos buscar a Bloom – dijo seria

Flora: Esperen – dijo volando hacia un árbol

¿Qué sucede Flora? – dije extrañada

Flora: Dicen los arboles que Bloom está bien pero de que está teniendo una pelea – dijo mirándonos preocupada

Tecna: ¿En donde esta? – dijo seria

Flora: Que raro – dijo confundida – ella está debajo de nosotras

¿Qué? – dije mirando el suelo

Flora: Eso dicen los arboles que está debajo de nosotros esta peleando con un niño

Sky: Chicas! – dijo la voz de Sky detrás de nosotras corriendo con los demás chicos

Tecna: Timmy! – dijo volando hacia el para abrazarlo

Timmy: Es bueno verte que estés bien Tecna – dijo recibiendo su abrazo

Nex: Que bueno que no te paso nada Layla – dijo abrazándome

Estas bien Nex eso es lo que importa – dije sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba

Sky: ¿Y Bloom? – dijo preocupado mirándonos

Musa: Bueno ella está abajo – dijo un poco nerviosa señalando con su dedo el suelo

Brandon: ¿Que quieres decir Musa? – dijo confundido mirándola

La tierra se la trago – dije preocupada mirando las expresiones de los chicos sorprendidos

Bloom

X: Gane de nuevo – dijo sonriendo victorioso

Otra mas –dije apretando mis puños

X: Por favor es la 9 victoria pero sería emocionante la 10 victoria además no se porque quieres la llave para salvar a tu amiga – dijo con ambas manos sobre su cabeza sonriendo

Porque ella es mi mejor amiga ella estuvo cuando la necesite y ahora ella me necesita – dije molesta por su comentario – gracias a ella conocí a grandes amigos, ella me ayudo a recuperar a mi novio cuando tenía la marca de Valtor y yo quiero que Stella vuelva con nosotros

X: ¿Stella así se llama tu amiga? – dijo mirándome serio

Si se llama Stella es la princesa de Solaria y de la Luna – dije molesta mirándolo – no me iré de aquí hasta que tenga en mis manos la llave del fuego

X: Bien si me ganas te daré la llave – dijo elevando la tabla serio – esta es la ultima el que gane tendrá la llave del fuego

Bien – dije decidida aventando una bola de fuego hacia la tabla

Habíamos jugado esta vez íbamos en empate nadie se estaba dando por vencido hasta que el tiro pero le dio del lado derecho su X pero fue su última oportunidad.

Esta es mi oportunidad – dije en mis pensamientos aventando mi última bola de fuego y así fue pude alinear las 3 bolas de fuego y gane.

X: Ganaste – dijo dando un suspiro

Si gane – dije sonriendo victoriosa volteándolo a ver

X: Ganaste ten la llave del fuego – dijo apareciendo de su mano una pequeña llave que tenía en el centro el símbolo del fuego

Es hermosa – dije tomando la llave – gracias

X: Esa amiga que tú dices debe ser importante para ti – dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Así es – dije asintiendo la cabeza –es mi mejor amiga ella fue la primera amiga que tuve cuando me entere que era un hada

X: Bien – dijo serio de nuevo – ya que obtuviste la primera llave el libro Closer abrirá otro mapa para la siguientes llaves con su elemento

¿Elemento? – dije confundida mirándolo

X: Así es cada llave representa un elemento ahora el libro abrió un nuevo mapa y un nuevo capítulo para estar cerca del libro blanco suerte – dijo dándose la vuelta caminando

Espera – dije deteniéndolo cuando me volteo a verme

X: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo serio mirándome

No me has dicho tu nombre – dije seria mirándolo

X: Muy pronto lo sabrás – dijo sonriéndome mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar

Debo regresar con los chicos – dije mirando el techo cuando se abrió un agujero

Winx

Sky: Estoy preocupado por Bloom – dijo preocupado caminando en círculos

Brandon: Lo se pero debemos tener fe – dijo deteniéndolo con ambas manos

Flora: Chicos – dijo sorprendida señalando con su dedo cuando se abre el suelo y se veina figura y era ni mas su amiga peli roja

Todos: Bloom! – dijeron todos corriendo hacia ella

Bloom: Chicos! – dijo feliz mirándolos

Sky: Que bueno que estas bien – dijo abrazándola aliviado

Bloom: Pero ya estoy aquí – dijo sonriéndole

Max: ¿Qué paso haya bajo Bloom? – dijo interrumpiendo a los novios incomodo

Bloom: Bueno tengo esto – dijo enseñando la llave

Brandon: Pero como – dijo confundido y a la vez sorprendido

Bloom: Es una larga historia será mejor volver porque el libro Closer abrirá la nueva ubicación de la otra llave – dijo seria mirando a sus amigos que nada mas asintieron la cabeza

Amore

Estaba sentada en el césped en el jardín principal con las demás pixies a mi lado que me estaban consolando me sentía la peor pixie del mundo nunca debi dejar sola a mi Stella ella me necesito y yo solamente me aleje de ella y la juzgue sin saber que le pasaba.

Chatta: Vamos Amore – dijo abrazándome mientras unas gotas recorrían mi rostro

No puedo Stella me necesito y yo solamente me aleje de ella – dije llorando aun mas

Digit: Debe ser difícil pero debemos hacer algo nosotros – dijo animándome

¿Cómo qué? – dije volteándola a ver incrédula

Tune: Cuando tú estabas mal ella siempre buscaba la manera que estuvieras bien te protegía y ahora es tu turno de ayudarla – dijo sonriéndome

Lockette: Es cierto ella nos ayudo y nos protegió no puedes dejarte caer tan fácil ahora ella más que nunca te necesita – dijo mirándome preocupada

Quiero estar sola – dije alejándome de ella – lo siento

Volé alejándome de las pixies me sentía mal ni sus palabras me hacían sentir mejor solamente me hacían sentir aun mas peor de cómo me siento ahora seguía llorando no sabía por dónde volaba nada mas quería estar sola, quería a mi Stella a mi hada unida desde que hicimos nuestro choque de hada pixie supe que ella es mi hada unida y así fue hemos pasamos por muchas cosas pero siempre juntas.

Me siento tan tonta – dije detuviendome a un árbol que tenía un columpio

X: Todos están ahora preocupados por mi chica que casualidad – dijo una voz detrás de mi

¿Qué quieres? – dije cambiando mi estado de ánimo a molesta - ¿ no te basto que Stella ahora sea parte de ustedes?

Rex: Bueno nosotros no hicimos nada – dijo despreocupado mirándome –ustedes hicieron que se transformara así

Eso no es cierto! – dije gritándole molesta

Rex: Por favor no seas ingenua pixie todos sabemos que le dieron la espalda y ahora que quieren que vuelva a ustedes ella no quiere – dijo riéndose sarcásticamente

Yo – dije sin palabras sabía que tenía razón y mucha – solamente quiero que vuelva Stella

Rex: Ella está conmigo ahora – dijo dando un suspiro

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida - ¿ en donde esta?

Rex: No te lo diré porque sé que te hará daño además se enojara mi chica solamente te diré que está aquí en el reino de su madre – dijo dándose la vuelta pero se detuvo – no le digas a nadie que estamos aquí

¿Por qué no? – dije triste mirándolo

Rex: Porque sé que les hará daño y no quiero que haga eso y menos a su pixie unida – dijo caminando en otra dirección

Stella – dije pronunciando su nombre sorprendida mientras sentía una lagrima salir

Bosque oscuro

Colt: Amo no está ni la princesa ni Rex – dijo entrando a su habitación

Hades: No importa Colt – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

Horror: ¿Qué planea señor? – dijo detrás de su hermano

Hades: Ya es hora de que se alineen las estrellas – dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Alexander: ¿Pero como señor? – dijo confundido mirándolo

Hades: Fácil a tu pregunta pequeño - dijo sonriendo – ella dará su poder

Clark: Esto se pondrá interesante – dijo sonriendo

Pandora: Pero antes esa princesa me las pagara – dijo molesta apretando sus puños

Hades: Vamos Pandora después harás lo que quieras – dijo volteando a ver el cielo

Colt: Muy pronto todo el universo mágico será de nosotros – dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Hades: Por fin será todo mío y mi tonto hermano ya no me lo impedirá – dijo tranquilo

Rex

Hola hermosa – dije dándole un beso en su mejilla

Stella: ¿Qué quieres Rex? – dijo seria mirándome

Solamente vengo a besar a mi chica – dije tranquilo sonriéndole

Stella: ¿Te vieron acaso? – dijo cambiándome el tema

No – dije negando la cabeza tranquila – nadie me ha visto

Stella: Bien – dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar

¿A dónde vas? – dije mirándola extrañado

Stella: Quiero recordar recuerdos – dijo caminando hacia el bosque

Lo siento Amore pero ahora estoy enamorado de ella y no pienso dejarla sola ahora – dije mirando como Stella caminaba

Luna

Barbao: No hay nada alteza – dijo mirándome preocupado

Debemos seguir buscando – dije preocupada

Alessio: Sera mejor tomar un descanso hija – dijo tomando mis manos

Amadea: Vengan vamos a tomar té – dijo caminando a la puerta de la biblioteca

Radius: Luna quiero hablar contigo – dijo tomándome de mi mano serio

Enseguida vamos padres – dije volteando a ver a mis padres mientras ellos asintieron la cabeza y salieron junto con Barbao

Radius: Lo siento luna – dijo mirándome culpable mientras salían pequeñas gotas de sus ojos

Radius – dije sorprendida mirándolo

Radius: Lo lamento no le di una familia feliz a nuestra hija y ahora ella nos necesita perdóname Luna – dijo abrazándome mientras lloraba

Perdóname a ti Radius nunca debí alejarme de ti ni de Stella – dije comenzando a llorar en sus hombros – nuestra hija está sufriendo

Continuaraaaa

¿Les gusta? Perdonen la demora pero ayer iba a actualizar pero fue mi cumpleaños pero aquí esta! Les quiero decir que hare otra historia asique más tarde subiré el primer capítulo! Las quiero besos


	21. Chapter 21 Segunda llave

Segunda llave

Winx

Habían regresado de primer éxito en encontrar la primera llave ahora todos se encontraban en el cuarto de las chicas investigando la nueva ubicación de la siguiente llave mágica.

Musa: ¿En dónde está la siguiente llave Tecna? – dijo impaciente mirando a su amiga

Tecna: Tranquila Musa ya casi – dijo abriendo la nueva página del libro - que raro

Bloom: ¿Paso algo Tecna? – dijo preocupada

Tecna: Es solo que habla de aguas profundas y oscuras – dijo confundida leyendo nuevamente la pagina

Brandon: ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo confundido

Timmy: Déjame ver Tecna – dijo quitándole el libro

Roy: Oigan es cierto – dijo preocupado buscando a ciertas personas

Layla: ¿Qué sucede Roy? – dijo confundida mirándolo

Roy: No están Riven, Roxy y las pixies – dijo preocupado mirándola

Nex: Es cierto desde que llegamos no están en la escuela – dijo serio

Helio: Es cierto ni Ian que abordo la nave con nosotros esta mañana – dijo preocupado

Flora: ¿En donde creen que este Ian? – dijo alarmada mirando a sus amigos

Max: Ian – dijo serio en sus pensamientos - ¿A dónde fuiste?

Timmy: Chicos ya entendí – dijo sonriendo con el libro en ambas manos

Todos: ¿Qué sucede Timmy- dijeron todos al sonido

Timmy: Dice que la segunda llave está ubicada en las aguas más profundas y más oscuras de todo el universo mágico – dijo ajustando sus lentes emocionado

Sky: ¿Pero en donde están esas aguas profundas y oscuras? – dijo pensativo mirando a su amigo

Max: ¿Un reino que tenga esos requerimientos? – dijo serio

Bloom: No se la verdad – dijo dudosa

Layla: Puede ser cuando detuvimos a Tritanius – dijo opinando tranquila

Tecna: Bueno dice que habitan seres mágicos bajo el agua pero que mas haya esta lo más profundo y más oscuro que habitan seres que jamás se han conocidos

Flora: Recuerdo que cuando estábamos combatiendo con Tritanius el lugar que había seres mágicos es el reino de Layla – dijo preocupada

Brandon: Puede que sea en Andros – dijo serio mirando a su mejor amigo

Sky: Tiene razón Brandon – dijo serio mirando a su amiga morena – Layla las sirenas ¿conocen las profundidades el mar?

Layla: La verdad no mi tío y mi padre siempre nos han dicho que jamás nos adentremos a las profundidades ya que ni mi primo y prima se han adentrado ahí – dijo preocupada

Tecna: Entonces debe ser ahí donde este la segunda llave – dijo seria poniéndose de pie

Brandon: ¿Entonces que esperamos? – dijo serio – andando nos necesita Stella

Faragonda: Pero por ahora deben descansar – dijo entrando seria

Bloom: Pero señorita Faragonda no tenemos tiempo – dijo preocupada – dentro de pocos días se van a alinear las estrellas

Faragonda: Lo sé – dijo suspirando – pero acaban de regresar de una misión y esta por anochecer será mejor que descansen y mañana a primera hora vallan en busca de la segunda llave

Helio: Es lo mejor – dijo un poco tranquilo – será mejor descansar

Brandon: Pero Stella – dijo molesto apretando sus puños

Sky: Tranquilo veras que Stella estará con nosotros – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – ya lo veras

Brandon: Espero que se cierto lo que dices Sky – dijo serio mirándolo – si Stella no vuelve lo vas a pagar

Dijo eso el castaño y salió dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos y a la vez preocupados saben cómo se siente su amigo cuando se trata de su chica rubia.

Max: Directora Faragonda – dijo volteándola a ver serio

Faragonda: Dime Max – dijo seria

¿Sabe dónde está Ian? – dijo preocupado mirando a la directora

Faragonda: ¿No está con ustedes? – dijo alarmada

Timmy: No – dijo negando la cabeza -¿sucede algo?

Faragonda: Debemos encontrar a Ian rápido – dijo preocupada

Max: ¿Por qué sucede algo directora? – dijo asustado

Faragonda: La marca que tiene Ian cuando la luna cae esa marca lo puede controlar – dijo seria

Bloom: Debemos encontrarlo vamos chicos – dijo preocupada

Todos asintieron y salieron en busca de su amigo rubio que está desaparecido o eso ellos creían..

Stella

FLASHBACK

Abuelo – dije mirando a mi abuelo triste

Michael: ¿Sucede algo cariño? – dijo mirándome preocupado

¿Sabes porque mis padres se alejan de mí? – dije con la mirada en el suelo

¿Por qué dices eso Stella? – dijo tomando mis manos – tus padres no hacen eso cariño no se porque piensas ese tipo de cosas

Es la verdad abuelo mis padres me esquivan – dije con la mirada alzada – desde hace tiempo mis padres me esquivan ya no me hablan tanto y no están conmigo

Michael: Sabes es por sus reinos Stella sabes que tus padres te aman – dijo tomando mi barbilla

A veces dudo que no tengo padres – dije desviando mi mirada torciendo mis labios

Michael: Ven será mejor que toquemos ¿Qué te parece? – dijo tomando mi mano

Es buena idea abuelo – dije un poco feliz caminando con el

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Que recuerdos – dije tocando una flor de cristal – pero todo fue una mentira

Destruí la flor de cristal del enojo que tenía todo este tiempo me mintieron yo fui la causante de todo esto mis padres me mintieron desde que era una niña inocente nunca pensaron el daño que me harían después caminaba a lo que era del jardín lunar antes de que ocurriera la tragedia recorría por cada pequeño que había me recordaba cuando venía con mis padres cada vez que yo les pedía que estuviéramos aquí para jugar o para me cantaran canciones que solían cantarme.

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida mirando aquella flor de cristal color dorado - ¿Cómo es posible que todavía sigue con vida desde aquel desastre?

Era sorprendente para mí aquella flor de cristal dorada desde que plante con Michael no se ha marchitado ni se la han caído sus pétalos dorados desde aquel desastre el fuego destruyo todo lo que había aquí o bueno eso creía hasta que vi la flor de cristal, sin pensarlo salieron pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro.

Te extraño abuelo – dije hincándome – te extraño tanto ¿Por qué te fuiste? Ahora más que nunca te necesito a mi lado

Poco a poco empecé a llorar aun más la ausencia de mi abuelo me afecta tanto si todo esto nunca pasara tendría a mis padres juntos jamás se hubieran divorciado tendría a mi abuelo Michael conmigo esto jamás hubiera pasado!.

Demonios – dije llorando de coraje pero sentía una presencia a tras de mí y se de quien se trata -¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?

Ian: Lo siento – dijo serio – pensé que no te darías cuenta de que estaba aquí contigo

Todos piensan eso – dije soltando una pequeña risa – pero son tontos presiento la energía mágica incluso la de un humano

Ian: ¿La ausencia de Michael te hace daño nos hacia? – dijo sentándose a mi lado mientras yo estaba hincada

Eso no te importa – dije seria mirando la flor de cristal – deberías irte yo puedo hacerte daño en cualquier momento .. Incluso ahora

Ian: Lo sé – dijo suspirando – pero prefiero estar aquí contigo arriesgándome

¿Por qué haces esto? – dije volteando a verlo

Ian: ¿Hacer qué? – dijo confundido mirándome

Hablo de todo esto – dije seria – yo solamente hago daño deberías tenerme miedo en lo que soy ahora

Ian: Lo se – dijo soltando una pequeña risa – pero no tengo miedo de ti

¿Qué estas queriendo decir? – dije confundida levantando una ceja

Ian: La marca que tengo hace sentir tus emociones – dijo sonriéndome – yo siento tus emociones a través de esta marca

Ian – dije nada mas su nombre no tenía palabras para hablar

Ian: Tranquila además eres mi mejor amiga – dijo tomando mi mano mientras me sonríe – se que saldrás no me harás daño

No pude hablar en ese momento nada mas sentía una punzada tan fuerte en mi cabeza que nada mas podía agarrar mi cabeza me venían recuerdos de todas las personas que me hicieron daño incluso los chicos, las chicas, mis padres incluso el recuerdo de ver mis propios ojos como asesinaban a Michael.

Ian: Stella ¿Qué pasa? – dijo mirándome preocupado

Vete – dije cerrando mis ojos con fuerza

Ian: No me iré – dijo preocupado

Vete! – dije abriendo mis ojos de golpe – si no lo haces en cualquier momento ella tomara parte de mi cuerpo de nuevo por favor vete

Ian: ¿Quién Stella? – dijo sujetándome de los hombros

Ella volverá por favor Ian sálvate antes de que pase una desgracia por favor vete – dije soltando en llanto – lo siento no quiero hacerte daño pero ella hace que haga daño

Ian: ¿Quién? Stella por favor dime – dijo soltando pequeñas lagrimas de preocupación – Dime carajo!

Mi otro yo! Maldición se está apoderando de mi vete ahora antes de que ella te mate – dije molesta mientras lloraba

Ian no dijo nada mas salió corriendo de ahí yo nada mas seguía teniendo ese dolor en mi cabeza y ahora en mi corazón sentía un dolor horrible dentro de mi ella me está destruyendo en segundos con este dolor por favor chicos ayúdenme se los pido no quiero sentir este dolor de nuevo.

Roxy

¿Ni una señal de Amore? – dije preocupada mirando a las pixies

Digit: Ninguna – dijo negando la cabeza seria

Chatta: Hemos buscado por todo el castillo y no está ahí – dijo preocupada

Tune: ¿En donde creen que este? – dijo preocupada mirando a sus amigas pixies

Lockette: No lo sé pero espero que este bien – dijo triste mirando a sus amigas

Solo espero que este bien ahora – dije preocupada

Riven: Chicas vengan – dijo detrás de mi

Riven – dije asustada tocando con una mano mi pecho –me asustaste

Riven: Lo siento pero necesito que vengan conmigo – dijo serio mientras caminaba por el lado que había venido

Lockette: ¿A dónde crees que nos lleve Riven? – dijo volando a lado mío

No lo se – dije negando la cabeza – solo espero que no sea nada malo

Habíamos alcanzado a Riven caminábamos por el jardín central del castillo hasta que se detuvo.

¿Por qué estamos en el jardín central Riven? – dije confundida mirándolo

Riven: ¿Recuerdan cuando Stella abrió el pasaje subterráneo que había donde estaba escondido el primer libro? – dijo mirándome serio

Si lo recuerdo pero ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – dije aun mas confundida

Riven: Solo caminen – dijo abriendo de nuevo el pasaje subterráneo

Chatta: Espéranos Riven! – dijo gritándole mientras el baja los escalones

Solo espero que sea algo bueno – dije dudosa mientras corría los escalones

Tune: ¿Qué hacemos aquí Riven? – dijo confundida volando en dirección hacia el

Riven: Verán mientras los chicos están buscando esas llaves mágicas no podemos nosotros quedarnos con los brazos cruzados también nosotros necesitamos buscar información acerca de todo esto que está pasando con Stella y que mejor que buscar donde dejaron el primer libro y es aquí – dijo señalando donde estaba el libro

Tienes razón pero – dije confundida - ¿pero porque crees que aquí encontraremos algo?

Riven: La esperanza es lo único que se pierde – dijo sonriendo – vamos

Pixies: Si! – dijeron todas animadas

Bien – dije asintiendo la cabeza sonriendo

Cada quien buscaba por diferentes lugares del subterráneo yo por mi parte buscaba donde estaba el libro sostenido mientras que las pixies buscaban a través de las paredes y Riven estaba buscando por un pequeño rincón cerca de los escalones.

Esto será largo – dije seria buscando

Max

¿En dónde estará mi mejor amigo ahora? Demonios! Todos lo estábamos buscando por cualquier lugar escondido que había pero ninguna pista de el me esta preocupando aunque no me haya dicho la verdad en ciertas cosas debe sentirse mal en cuestión de que es muy cercano a Stella y que quiere que vuelva su mejor amiga yo lo entiendo ellos han estado desde que eran unos niños y ahora que Stella nos quiere hacer daño Ian está preocupado en lo que pueda hacer ahora.

¿Alguna noticia? – dije a través de un comunicador que nos dio Tecna

Sky: Ninguna por aquí – dijo a través del comunicador

Helio: No está en Fontana Roja – dijo igual en el comunicador

Timmy: No está en su habitación – dijo en el comunicador

Nex: Las chicas dicen que no está por la biblioteca –dijo en el comunicador

Roy: Ya busque en el bosque y tampoco esta Max – dijo preocupado a través del comunicador

Demonios! – dije molesto

Sky: Tranquilo Max – dijo preocupado en el comunicador – ya aparecerá

No lo entiendes Sky debe estar en peligro en esta situación con la marca maldita – dije desesperado corriendo por el bosque de Alfea

Helio: Lo entendemos pero si no te calmas no conseguiremos nada – dijo preocupado

Lo se – dije deteniéndome en un árbol – es lo que me preocupa Ian

Timmy: Tranquilo ya aparecerá seguiremos buscándolo – dijo terminando su comunicador

Ian – dije mirando el árbol -¿será que estarás en el reino de la luna? Si es así lo que yo presiento espero que estés bien

Winx

Cayo una hermosa noche las estrellas saliendo y iluminando por todo los reinos, paisajes todo a su alrededor la luna no emitía un brillo especial como regularmente lo hacía en esta ocasión no brillaba, el viento soplaba fuerte en el reino de la luna con intensidad los reyes, ex reyes y consejeros seguían buscando en la biblioteca nuevamente si conseguían algunas respuestas de lo que estaba pasando con desesperación ya que dentro de 3 días se alinean las estrellas y que eso significa la perdición para todos si se abren las puertas de los Titanes legendarios.

Mientras tanto un pequeño grupo de pixies, un hada y un especialista estaban buscando pistas donde su amiga rubia había abierto la puerta donde se encontraba escondido el primer libro mientras tanto una pequeña pixie volaba sin rumbo sin darse cuenta se topo la sorpresa que miraba a una cierta chica rubia con un vestido blanco caminando descalza con una pequeña corona hecha de pétalos de flores de cristal azul del reino de su madre.

Stella

Después de un rato tan pesado por fin se calmo mi otro yo sentía un gran alivio de que no se haya apoderado de mi pero un así me da miedo que se despierte de nuevo tengo miedo de hacer daño, caminaba por el bosque del reino de la luna sin ningún rumbo en especifico podía sentir como al aire fuerte levantaba un poco mi vestido blanco eso hacía que me sintiera bien en ese momento porque sabía que debía volver con Hades y los demás no sabía en donde esta Rex pero se que no les hará daño a los chicos mientras estemos aquí sin darme cuenta estaba en un pequeño centro donde estaban los arboles podía girar a diferentes lugares y estaba rodeada de los arboles podía mirar que la luna no emitía un brillo que yo conozco sentía que la luna no está bien.

Cuando los días son fríos

Y las cartas estén marcadas

Y los santos que vemos

Están todos hechos de oro

Cuando todos tus sueños fallan,

Y a los que clamamos

Son los peores de todos

Y la sangría se haya acabado

Quiero esconder la verdad

Quiero ser tu refugio

Pero con la bestia dentro,

No hay lugar donde podamos escondernos.

No importa lo que engredemos

Aun estamos hechos de codicia

Esta es la llegada de mi reino,

Esta es la llegada de mi reino.

Cuando sientas mi calor

Mira dentro de mis ojos

Es donde se esconden mis demonios,

Es donde se esconden mis demonios.

No te acerques tanto

Dentro esta oscuro,

Es donde se esconden mis demonios,

Es donde se esconden mis demonios.

Cuando cae el telón

Es el final de todo

Cuando las luces se apagan,

Todos los pecadores se arrastran.

Asique que cavaron tu tumba

Y la mascarada

Vendrá gritando

Por el desastre que armaste.

No quiero decepcionarte

Pero estoy atada al infierno

Aunque todo es por ti,

No quiero esconder la verdad.

No importa lo que engrandemos

Aun estamos hechos de codicia

Esta es la llegada de mi reino,

Esta es la llegada de mi reino.

Cuando sientas mi calor

Mira dentro de mis ojos,

Es donde se esconden mis demonios,

Es donde se esconden mis demonios.

No te acerques tanto

Dentro esta oscuro

Es donde se esconden mis demonios,

Es donde se esconden mis demonios.

Dicen que es lo que tu haces

Yo digo que es cosa del destino

Esta tejido en mi alma

Necesito dejarte ir.

Tus ojos, brillan tan fuertemente

Quiero guardar su luz

No puedo escapar de esto ahora

A no ser que me muestres como.

Cuando sientas mi calor

Mira dentro de mis ojos

Es donde se esconden mis demonios,

Es donde se esconden mis demonios.

No te acerques tanto

Dentro esta oscuro

Es donde se esconden mis demonios,

Es donde se esconden mis demonios.

Amore

Stella – dije sorprendida mirándola

No lo podía creer mi hada unida cantando de esta manera jamás la había escuchado cantar de esta manera ni incluso cantaba de esta manera como lo hace ahora sin dudar alguna ella esconde varios secretos que jamás nos había dicho sin embargo no se porque esta canción que está cantando me hace sentir mal pero esta canción se la está dedicando a alguien.

¿Acaso será a su abuelo la canción? – dije preocupada mirándola

Sin razón alguna podía sentir como al aire soplaba más fuerte pero un momento podía ver como de los arbustos salían pequeñas flores de cristal color azul volaban en cualquier lugar eso me recuerda aquella vez que salieron las rosas de cristal y blancas pero ¿Por qué azules? Pero no son rosas pude agarrar una flor y era una extraña flor muy bonita que emitía un brillo muy bonito la flor de cristal podía ver como volaban por todos los lados incluso volaban alrededor de Stella.

Stella – dije con pocas palabras al observarla como emitía un brillo azul alrededor de ella podía ver en su frente que salía una luna negra pero estaba al revés – esto es increíble

Flora

Bloom: Ninguna pista de Ian – dijo preocupada mirándonos

Musa: Esto es malo – dijo sentándose preocupada

Solo espero que este bien – dije sin ánimos – chicas miren

Señale con mi dedo a través de cómo unas flores azules de cristal volaban por toda escuela sin pensarlo todas nos levantamos y corrimos donde estaba la fuente de la escuela podía ver a todas las demás hadas que estaban sorprendidas y a la vez encantadas al ver las flores de cristal.

Layla: Pero – dijo sin palabras mirando las flores de cristal

Tecna: ¿Quién hace esto? – dijo sorprendida

Bloom: No lo se es la segunda vez que sucede esto pero diferentes flores de cristal

Musa: Son hermosas – dijo tomando una flor de cristal

Estas flores significan tristeza – dije tomando una flor que cayó sobre mi hombro derecho

Bloom: ¿Cómo lo sabes Flora? – dijo confundida mirándome

Las puedo sentir sus emociones – dije preocupada mirándola – la que crea estas flores trasmiten emociones y en esta ocasión transmiten dolor

Winx

Todas aquellas personas que podían ver las flores de cristal que salían por cualquier lugar quedaban impactadas nuevamente por este tipo de eventos inesperados.

Luna: Que hermosas – dijo tomando una flor de cristal

Radius: Esta persona – dijo serio mirando a través de la ventana de la biblioteca

Barbao: Princesa – dijo en susurro preocupado

Amadea: Stella – dijo preocupada mirando a través de la ventana

Alessio: Nos necesita – dijo abrazandola – nuestra nieta nos necesita

Rex

Me sorprendes Stella – dije mirando el cielo – tu siempre nos tomas por sorpresa a todos incluso a mi

Esta chica siempre hace que todos quedemos sorprendidos es cierto lo que dijo tu abuelo Michael Stella eres única y escondes muchas cosas y como este tipo de cosas sorprendes pero se que estas flores de cristales son de dolor no lo se pero lo siento.

Solo espero que Hades no habrá la puerta de los Titanes – dije preocupado mirando la luna – y menos que te haga daño a ti

Brandon

Stella – dije mirando la luna – por favor perdóname prometo que te traeré de vuelta lo prometo

Bosque oscuro

Colt: Valla de nuevo – dijo serio mirando las flores

Horror: ¿Quién lo hará? – dijo confundido mirando a su hermano

Colt: No lo se pero – dijo agarrando una flor – esta persona trasmite emociones

Sant: Y demasiado diría yo – dijo dándole la razón

Alexander: Son muy bonitas – dijo oliendo la flor

Clark: ¿En donde estarás Rex? – dijo en sus pensamientos

Pandora: Stella – dijo destruyendo con su mano una flor

Hades: Tengo que hacer que se abran las puertas antes – dijo en sus pensamientos serio

Continuara

Próximo capitulo

Segunda llave parte 2

Layla: Bien es hora – dijo preocupada mirando a sus amigos

Bloom: Layla cuidado! – dijo gritándole a su amiga

Musa: No podemos hacer nada – dijo molesta

Brandon: Mientras estemos aquí no – dijo preocupado

Nex: Por favor Layla sal de ahí – dijo alarmado

Layla: La segunda llave será mía – dijo decidida

X: Ven por ella entonces – dijo sonriendo

Hades: Sera divertido si jugamos con esos mocosos – dijo mirando a sus súbditos

Clark: ¿Qué es lo que tramas Rex?- dijo molesto mirándolo - ¿sabes que si se entera te podría matar?

Rex: Correré el riesgo pero no quiero que ella de su vida – dijo molesto sujetando su traje

Pandora: Vamos princesa vamos a jugar con ellos – dijo sacando su cetro

Stella: Lo siento – dijo apareciendo su cetro solar

Brandon: Stella! – dijo gritando preocupado

Stella: ¿Por qué mi cetro hizo eso? – dijo intentando calmarse

Radius: El cetro no reconoció a Stella – dijo sorprendido

Hades: Cambio de plan – dijo serio – Stella acaba con ellos

Ian: Stella –dijo cerrando los ojos mientras lloraba

Stella: Lo siento – dijo apunto de atacarlos

¿Esta bueno? :c no se me emocione 7u7 un poco xd espero les guste se nota que me gusta imagine dragons jajaja las quiero


	22. Chapter 22 Segunda llave

Segunda llave parte2

Winx

Al día siguiente después de una extraña y hermosa noche que había sorprendido a todas aquellas seres mágicos y reinos un grupo de amigos estaban volando al reino de una de sus amigas princesa ya tenían la primera llave ahora deben conseguir la segunda llave y esa llave se encuentra en el mar que habita seres jamás conocidos en las profundidades.

Nex: ¿Te encuentras bien Layla? – dijo preocupado mirando a su chica

Layla: Si lo estoy Nex tranquilo – dijo sonriendo nerviosa

Nex Layla te conozco se cuando mientes – dijo serio mirándola

Layla: Lo se es solo que – dijo dando un suspiro – me da miedo entrar a las profundidades del mar jamás he entrado ya que mi padre siempre me lo prohibía

Nex: Lo se – dijo tomando su mano – pero estas con nosotros y no te dejaremos sola

Layla: Gracias Nex – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

Sky: Bien es hora chicos – dijo serio – será mejor que todos abrochen sus cinturones vamos a aterrizar

Todos asintieron y se abrocharon los cinturones una vez que aterrizo la nave cerca del mar bajaron todos los chicos de la nave y cierta chica morena podía sentir nervios recorrer su cuerpo jamás se había adentrado a las profundidades del mar de Andros siempre desde niña quiso nadar en las profundidades pero su padre y su tío siempre se lo negaban incluso sus primos tampoco saben la razón por la cual ser del mar no puede nadar en las profundidades.

Bloom: ¿Están listos todos? – dijo seria mirando a sus amigos

Flora: Hay un problema Bloom – dijo preocupada mirando a su amiga

Bloom: ¿Qué sucede Flora? – dijo confundida mirándola

Musa: Ya no tenemos el Sirenix es imposible de que ahora nademos sin el Sirenix – dijo preocupada

Tecna: Podemos usar las burbujeas así de esa manera podremos nadar – dijo seria

Layla: Pero ¿y los chicos? – dijo preocupada mirando a sus amigos

Roy: No te preocupes yo tengo el aura asique el problema serán los demás – dijo tranquilo

Brandon: Debe haber una manera de que nademos todos juntos – dijo serio

Layla: También a ustedes podemos hacerles unas burbujas para que no tengan inconveniente – dijo sonriendo

Bloom: Bien es hora chicas – dijo seria mirando a sus amigas

Todas: Winx Bloomix! – dijeron todas transformarse

Layla

Bien es hora – dije preocupada mirando a los demás

Nex: Tranquila estaremos bien – dijo tomando mi mano mientras me sonreía

Tienes razón – dije un poco tranquila

Timmy: Bien es hora debemos salir antes del anochecer – dijo guardando su reloj

Helio: En marcha – dijo asintiendo

Brandon: No perdamos tiempo – dijo entrando al agua

Todos asentimos y nos sur mejimos al agua no sé porque pero presiento algo y no es nada bueno estábamos nadando gracias a las burbujas que las chicas y yo creamos para que podamos respirar lo malo es de que no tenemos ya el Sirenix y sería más fácil respirar lo bueno que Roy tiene el aura y es más fácil para el.

Max: ¿Alguna idea por donde este la llave? – dijo serio nadando

Timmy: Al parecer el mapa había marcado que está cerca de un acantilado – dijo tranquilo volteándolo a ver

Sky: ¿Sabes donde esta un acantilado por aquí Layla? – dijo atrás de mi

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – por aquí síganme chicos

Seguíamos nadando hasta llegar a un acantilado se podría mirar hacia abajo todo oscuro y tenebroso me hacía sentir miedo realmente.

Aquí es – dije deteniéndome a la orilla del acantilado

Musa: Esta todo oscuro – dijo nerviosa mirando hacia abajo

Brandon: ¿Cómo bajaremos? – dijo preocupado mirando a sus amigos

Sky: Con linternas – dijo sacando varias linternas

Presiento algo – dije preocupada- presiento una energía mágica cerca de nosotros

Tecna: ¿De qué hablas Layla? – dijo confundida mirándola

Presiento algo acercándose – dije seria mirando a mis amigas

Flora: Pero no hay nadie aquí Layla – dijo preocupada

Musa: Solo somos nosotros – dijo seria

Bloom: Layla cuidado! – dijo gritándome

¿Qué? – dije volteando a ver hacia el acantilado cuando unas manos de pulpo me atraparon y llevándome abajo del acantilado

Nex: Layla! – dijo sujetándome

Nex! – dije mis últimas palabras soltando su agarre

Todos: Layla! – dijeron todos preocupados mirando a su amiga llevándosela a las profundidades del mar

Roxy

Riven ya hemos buscado toda la noche – dije bostezando exhausta

Habíamos pasado toda la noche buscando una pista pero nada hemos buscado las pixies y yo estábamos cansadas y agotadas no teníamos nada de energía, habíamos bajado de nuevo al escondite subterráneo ya que Riven dice que debe haber algo aquí y que sigamos buscando.

Chatta: Estoy tan cansada – dijo bostezando

Tune: Hemos buscado toda la noche – dijo molesta

Digit: Y ni Amore ha aparecido – dijo bostezando

Lockette: Estoy preocupada por Amore – dijo preocupada

Sera mejor que vallan a descansar pequeñas – dije preocupada mirándolas – deben hacerle compañía a Piff

Chatta: Pero debemos buscar – dijo cerrando los ojos poco a poco

Ustedes descanse Riven y yo seguiremos buscando – dije sonriendo para que no se preocuparan

Lockette: ¿Estás segura Roxy? –dijo bostezando mientras poco a poco cerraba sus pequeños ojos

Tranquilas vallan a descansar – dije asintiendo

Vi como las pixies volaban hacia el castillo ellas han estado buscando sin parar que haya una pista aquí igual yo estoy cansada y frustrada de que no hallemos nada pero no hay que rendiser Stella nos necesita ahora.

Bien en marcha – dije segura de mi misma buscando una pista

Brandon

Nex: Demonios – dijo preocupado – debo ir por Layla

Sky: Detente Nex – dijo deteniéndolo preocupado

Nex: No puedo a Layla se la llevaron – dijo molesto zafándose de el

Bloom: Tecna – dijo preocupada mirando a su amiga

Tecna: En eso estoy – dijo buscando en su computadora

Musa: No podemos hacer nada aquí – dijo molesta apretando sus puños

Mientras estemos aquí no – dije preocupado

Nex: Layla – dijo preocupado nadando hacia el acantilado – por favor cuídate

Solo aguarda Stella ya pronto te tendré de vuelta lo prometo – dije en mis pensamientos apretando mis puños

Layla

¿Dónde- donde estoy? – dije abriendo mis ojos poco a poco

Empecé ya reaccionar y pude ver que todo estaba oscuro por cualquier lado no se podía ver ninguna luz sentía nervios y miedo a la vez aun seguía transformada eso era bueno por cualquier cosa podía usar mis poderes.

X: Por fin despiertas – dijo una voz

¿Quién es? – dije temerosa volteando por cualquier lado

X: No tengas miedo de mi princesa de Andros – dijo apareciendo de la oscuridad

¿Quién eres? – dije sorprendida mirando a la niña que salía de la oscuridad

X: No tengas miedo princesa no te hare daño – dijo sonriendo con malicia

¿Qué eres? – dije nadando hacia atrás temerosa por lo que acaba de ver

X: ¿No te gusta? – dijo haciendo un puchero – es mi forma verdadera

¿Qué si me gusta? – dije incrédula – para nada!

X: Oh vamos princesa – dijo sonriendo – no te hare daño bueno yo no, no se mi amigo

Nex – dije en mis pensamientos esa niña estaba unida a una extraña criatura que enserio da miedo con tan solo ver sus dientes tan grandes y afilados.

X: ¿Qué haces en las profundidades del mar de Andros? – dijo cambiando su expresión a seria

Vengo en busca de una llave – dije reaccionando mirando a la niña

X: ¿La llave del agua? – dijo seria mirándome fijamente

Asique así se llama esa llave – dije seria

X: Nadie ha sido capaz de encontrar la llave aun estado aquí – dijo sonriendo

¿Por qué lo dices? – dije seria mirándola

X: Digamos que mi amigo los desaparece – dijo sonriendo mientras es pez feo abría su boca

Pero yo no me iré de aquí sin esa llave – dije segura de mi misma

X: ¿Para qué quieres esa llave? – dijo seria levantando una ceja

Debemos reunir las 6 llaves ya que un enemigo está de vuelta – dije un poco tranquila

X: ¿Qué clase enemigo? – dijo confundida

Se llama Hades y debemos detenerlo – dije preocupada

X: Es imposible – dijo sorprendida – se sabe que el rayo de luz dorada lo había matado

¿Rayo de luz dorada? – dije confundida mirándola

X: ¿Quieres la llave? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Si no me iré sin ella una amiga me necesita – dije decidida apretando mis puños

X: ¿Quién amiga?- dijo incrédula

Su nombre es Stella y ahora ella se ha convertido en un ser poderoso – dije torciendo mis labios culpable

¿Stella dices? – dijo sorprendida - ¿en qué se ha convertido?

Ella se ha transformado en la diosa de la muerte – dije preocupada recordando ese día

X: Es imposible – dijo preocupada – hace años que nadie hacia que despertara en la diosa

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dije reaccionando eso

X: No te importa – dijo negando la cabeza - ¿quieres la llave?

Si no me iré sin ella – dije preparada para pelear

X: Ven por ella entonces – dijo sonriéndome mostrando con una mano la llave – si quieres la llave debes primero ganarme

¿Ganarte? – dije confundida mirándola - ¿Cómo?

X: Fácil – dijo tranquila – en una carrera

¿Carrera? – dije levantando una ceja confundida

X: Por dios haces muchas preguntas –dijo molesta poniendo una mano sobre su frente – si una carrera la que gana tiene la llave

Bien – dije asintiendo – será fácil

X: No lo creo – dijo negando con su dedo divertida – esta carrera es llegar a la superficie del mar de Andros yo tengo a mi fiel amigo

¿Y yo? – dije seria

X: Bien – dijo entre dientes – tendrás un caballo ¿contenta?

Bien – dije asintiendo segura

X: Bien – dijo sonriendo apareciendo de la oscuridad un extraño caballo - ¿empezamos?

Si – dije segura

X: Bien entonces – dijo preparándose – en sus marcas listos.. fuera!

No perderé – dije montada en el cabello mientras corría – debo ganar por Stella

Rex

Había regresado al castillo negro donde nos estábamos quedando en el bosque oscuro que nadie sabe que estamos aquí Stella no había regresado conmigo espero que Hades no pregunte donde esta ella caminaba por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Hades pero al parecer estaban hablando con los demás.

¿De qué estarán hablando? – dije caminando en puntas para que no me escuchen

Hades: Bien todos sabemos que dentro de 3 días las estrellas estarán alineadas – dijo con voz seria

Colt: Lo sabemos señor – dijo serio - ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

Hades: No harán mucho – dijo sonriendo

¿Qué tramas Hades? – dije en mis pensamientos escuchando atreves de la puerta

Pandora: ¿Y la tonta de la princesa no puede abrir la puerta de los Titanes? –dijo molesta

Hades: Recurrimos al plan B mi querida Pandora – dijo sonriendo

Horror: ¿Plan B? – dijo confundido

Hades: Si el plan B consiste que si no puede abrir la puerta de los Titanes ella dará su vida a cambio y me quedare con sus poderes – dijo sonriendo

Alexander: Suena divertido –dijo riendo

Pandora: Bastante diría yo – dijo sonriendo

Hades: Bien ya saben lo que sucederá – dijo tranquilo

Horror: Nadie nos detendrá – dijo riendo

Maldito – dije molesto corriendo de ahí

Había llegado a mi habitación que compartía con Clark por suerte no estaba aquí estaba molesto ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Es un monstruo el solamente quiere el poder y gobernar a todos los universos no sabe que Stella está sufriendo por su maldita culpa.

Maldito desgraciado – dije molesto apretando mis puños

Clark: Debemos hablar Rex – dijo entrando a la habitación

No quiero hablar Clark – dije molesto mirándolo

Clark: Lo siento pero yo si – dijo serio caminando hacia a mi

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dije molesto

Clark: ¿Por qué fuiste al reino de la luna con Stella? – dijo serio mirándome

No se que hablas – dije algo nervioso

Clark: No mientas! – dijo empujándome a la pared molesto - ¿Por qué fuiste?

No te interesa lo que haga con mi vida – dije molesto empujándolo

Clark: Claro que si eres mi mejor amigo – dijo molesto golpeándome en la cara

No te metas en mi vida – dije devolviéndole el golpe con más fuerza

Clark: ¿Qué es lo que tramas Rex? – dijo molesto mirándome - ¿sabes que si se entera te podría matar?

Correré el riesgo pero no quiero que ella de su vida – dije molesto sujetándolo de su traje

Clark: No lo entiendo Rex – dijo mirándome molesto – se supone que ella es la enemiga

Para mí no es la enemiga – dije dejando su traje – ella es más que eso

Clark: Todos sabemos que ella no te ama! – dijo golpeándome en la cara

Pero aun así la voy a proteger de cualquier incluso de Hades! – dije molesto - ¿no lo entiendes acaso?

Clark: ¿Entender que Rex? Todo estos malditos años se que has estado buscando a Stella y lo que hace ¿crees que no me daba cuenta cuando te ibas por días? – dijo molesto sujetándome

Por culpa de Hades nuestros padres murieron – dije molesto con ojos llorosos - ¿si sabes que Hades mato a nuestros padres?

Clark: ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido

¿No lo sabías? – dije riendo sarcásticamente – al parecer no por tu expresión el mato a nuestros padres a todos de nosotros el los mato

Clark: Eso no es cierto – dijo negando la cabeza sorprendido

Por favor Clark no seas estúpido – dije molesto – el los mato desde hace años el nos hizo creer que el rayo de luz dorada los había matado

Clark: Mentiroso – dijo dándome otro golpe en la cara

Llámame mentiroso – dije escupiendo sangre – pero cuando vayas a ver los restos de los cuerpos de tus padres veras una extraña marca y esa marca es la de Hades

Clark: Solo eres un mentiroso eso es lo que eres – dijo mirando el suelo agitado

Di lo que quieras pero cuando veas que el es el causante de la muerte de tus padres lo entenderás – dije saliendo de la habitación

Salí de la habitación molesto tenía el labio roto salía mucha sangre el tonto de Clark no sabe que Hades mato a cada uno de nuestros padres incluso tuve que sacrificar una cosa importante en mi vida creyendo que mi hermano el menor había muerto, lo siento hermanito pero por el momento nadie debe saber que tengo un hermano si es así se que Hades te matara como lo hizo con nuestros padres se que te he dejado solo todos estos años pero jamás entenderás la razón por la cual tuve que hacer para que no te matara incluso me uní a esto solamente para protegerte a ti y a Stella.

Salí del castillo y camine a los arboles oscuros que estaban alrededor de mi y del castillo solté un suspiro molesto ya estaba harto de todo esto solamente quiero regresar con mi hermano.

Debe de haber una manera para que las estrellas no se alineen – dije tocando mi labio roto – Hades no debe abrir la puerta de los Titanes

Estaba así por unos instantes hasta que por fin debía recurrir con la única persona que me ha criado desde que era un huérfano.

Debo darme prisa – dije serio sacando mi espada

Layla

Rayos – dije preocupada – vamos caballito tu puedes

Estaba perdiendo demasiado con esta oscuridad me era difícil de ver solamente la única luz que veía era del monstruo que estaba unida con esa niña que no se distinguía muy bien su color de cabello pero al parecer ella es la cuidadora de la llave del agua no debo rendirme debo ganar esa llave a toda costa.

X: Vamos princesa de Andros creí que eras más rápida – dijo volteándome a ver mientras su amigo nadaba rápido

No ganaras – dije seria mirando a la niña – esa llave es importante para mi

X: ¿Por qué quieres esta llave? – dijo mostrándome que tenia la llave en su mano – no podrán hacer que su amiga regrese a la normalidad

Esa llave hará que ella vuelva – dije entre dientes estaba molesta por su comentario – es mi amiga que siempre nos apoya con sus tonterías que dice ella siempre esta cuando más la necesitamos y ahora por nuestra culpa ella no está con nosotros solo quiero que vuelva con nosotros que nos haga reír por sus tonterías

X: Es importante al parecer – dijo triste mirándome

Ella siempre ha sido importante de que nos hayamos dado cuenta – dije con la mirada hacia abajo – ella es mi amiga rubia amante de la moda

X: Bien entonces rebásame si es importante para ti tu amiga – dijo mirándome seria

Ganare esa llave – dije cabalgando aun mas rápido – Stella volverá con nosotros

Para mi es importante esa llave así de esa forma Stella volverá con nosotros y será la misma con nosotros le debo una disculpa por portarme de esa manera nunca imagine es como se debe sentir cuando tus padres se divorcien, que tu abuelo lo hayan asesinado enfrente de tus ojos y que tus amigos te den la espalda pero ahora eso cambio ella es mi amiga y no me iré de aquí sin esa llave no me importa si me quedo aquí pero tendré esa llave a toda costa.

Vamos tu puedes amigo – dije aun mas rápido rebasándola a la niña – vamos ya estamos cerca de llegar a la superficie

Nex

Vamos Layla – dije preocupado mirando el acantilado

Helio: Ya se está anocheciendo – dijo preocupado mirando a los demás

Bloom: Creo que será mejor que llamemos al padre de Layla para que nos acompañe – dijo mirando a las chicas

Sal de ahí Layla – dije mordiendo mi labio preocupado

De la nada se empezó a mover todo en el mar veía como peces asustados nadaban mas rápido alejándose del acantilado.

Flora: ¿Qué esto? – dijo asustada

Brandon: ¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo sorprendido mirando una extraña criatura nadando a hacia nosotros

Sky: Estén preparados especialistas – dijo sacando su espada

Musa: Preparas Winx – dijo seria intentando atacar a la extraña criatura

¿Esa es Layla? – dije mirando fijamente y si era ella – Alto! Es Layla!

Layla: Chicos! – dijo apareciendo detrás de un ¿caballo?

Tecna: Que bueno es verte Layla – dijo feliz mirándola

Nex: Layla – dije nadando hacia ella

Layla: Nex! – dijo saltando del caballo mientras caía sobre mi – es bueno verte

Me tenias muy preocupado – dije abrazándola con más fuerza

Layla: Y yo a ti Nex – dijo tranquila abrazándome

Max: No es por arruinar su momento – dijo tosiendo – pero ¿Qué paso ahí dentro Layla?

Es cierto – dije separándome ella – ¿Qué sucedió ahí abajo?

Layla: Bueno verán – dijo un poco nerviosa

Brandon: ¿Qué es eso!? – dijo gritando sorprendido

Atrás de mi Layla – dije nadando enfrente de ella sacando mi espada

Tecna: Bien chicas es hora de atacar – dijo nadando hacia una extraña criatura horrible

Layla: No esperen! – dijo enfrente de todos nosotros – nos les hará daño

X: Mientras no me ataquen mi amigo no hará nada – dijo esa niña rara unida a un ¿pez?

¿Qué está pasando Layla? – dije confundido mirando a mi chica

Layla: Ella tiene la llave del agua – dijo seria – ella y yo hicimos una competencia si ganan darían la llave asique que yo gane

X: Así es y ganaste princesa de Andros – dijo asintiendo tranquila – es tuya

Entonces no es una amenaza – dije guardando mi espada

Sky: Eso parece – dijo igual guardando su espada

X: Debo decir princesa que tienes agallas de estar dentro de las profundidades – dijo sonriendo

Max: ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo confundido mirándola

X: Nadie se ha atrevido de meterse a la oscuridad – dijo seria – ni tu padre ni tu tío se han metido

Layla: Debo admitir que al inicio creí que me harías daño pero al parecer las apariencias engañan – dijo sonriendo tiernamente

X: No te confíes – dijo mirándola seria – en este mundo no es lo que parece

Brandon: ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo preocupado mirándola

X: Una vez que se tiene reunidas las 6 llaves se viene lo bueno – dijo seria

¿De que hablas? – dije preocupado mirando a la niña

X: Una vez que Hades abra las puertas de los Titanes esas llaves son inútiles ante el – dijo preocupada mirándonos

Musa: Pero – dijo preocupada intentando hablar

X: Las llaves evitan que se abran pero una fuerza poderosa puede abrir las puertas o en cambio se puede venir una desgracia – dijo triste

Bloom: ¿Quieres decir que si Stella no puede abrir las puertas ella? – dijo con voz quebrada

X: Así es – dijo preocupada – deben reunir las 4 llaves mas así de esa forma será inútil contra Hades

Brandon: Debemos irnos pronto se abrirá la siguiente ubicación de la otra llave – dijo mas que serio nadando

Layla: Vamos – dijo seria mirando a los demás

Gracias – dije mirando a la niña

X: ¿Por qué gracias? – dijo mirándome confundida

Por no hacerle daño a Layla – dije sonriéndole

X: No me agradezcas – dijo sonriéndome – suerte con las demás llaves

Reuniremos las demás llaves – dije dándome la vuelta para seguir a los demás

Stella

Había regresado de nuevo al castillo desde que me fui dejando a Rex no supe de el desde entonces me había encontrado a Ian pero es mejor que se alejen de mi en un momento puedo ser "yo" pero en segundos soy otra persona caminaba por los pasillos color negro que debo admitir tiene un pésimo gusto en la decoración si fuera mío este castillo las paredes serian rojas con doradas seguía en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me detuvo.

Clark: Stella – dijo detrás de mi

¿Qué sucede ahora? –dije volteándome a ver molesta

Clark: ¿Sabes dónde está Rex? – dijo mirándome serio

No lo sé y ni me importa – dije mintiendo seria - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Clark: No han estado en horas supuse que estarían juntos – dijo acercándose a mi

Y si así fuera ¿te molesta? – dije molesta – si es así no te debe importar mi vida ni la de el

Clark: Es mi mejor amigo – dijo molesto

Si es tu mejor amigo deberías saber donde esta – dije soltando una pequeña risa

Clark: Eres un asco – dijo mirándome con disgusto

Lo siento – dije despreocupada – así me convirtieron ahora no se quejen

Clark: No se porque Hades te dejo vivir – dijo riendo enfrente de mi

Ni yo se porque Hades no te mato desde que eras niño – dije incrédula mirándolo (su editora le gustan las peleas xd)

Clark: ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo mirándome sorprendido

No te importa – dije sonriendo de lado

Clark: Que bueno que mataron a tu queridísimo abuelo – dijo burlándose de mi

Nunca hables de mi abuelo – dije a punto de atacarlo cuando me detuvieron

Rex: No lo hagas Stella – dijo deteniendo mi ataque

No te metas en donde hablan – dije mirándolo molesta

Clark: ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo serio mirándolo

Rex: El amo nos habla – dijo dándose la vuelta serio

Tienes suerte – dije mirándolo de reojo caminando hasta que me detuve – si no fuera por el ahora mismo estuvieras muerto

Di mis últimas palabras hacia el y seguí a Rex hasta llegar al trono donde esta Hades al parecer tiene el labio roto y un moretón en su cara quería preguntarle pero por ahora no y menos aquí.

Hades: Que bueno que estas aquí Stella – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa hipócrita

Habla de una vez que tengo cosas que hacer – dije fastidiada mirándolo

Pandora: ¿Cosas como que princesa? – dijo confundida levantando una ceja

Cosas que no les importa – dije seria sin quitar la mirada en Hades – habla ya que no tiempo

Hades: Mi querida Stella tan amorosa como siempre – dijo sonriendo – bien ya que todos están aquí quiero que se vallan a divertir

Alexander: ¿Y cómo nos divertiremos señor? – dijo confundido

Colt: Fácil a tu pregunta idiota – dijo serio

Hades: Vallan a darle una pequeña visita a esos mocosos – dijo sonriendo

Pandora: Vamos princesa a divertirnos – dijo sacando su cetro

Sera divertido – dije sonriendo

Brandon

Habíamos regresado a la escuela de Alfea ya teníamos 2 llaves ahora nada más nos faltan 4 ya estamos cerca pero a la vez de que se abran las puertas de los Titanes solo espero que Hades no lastime a Stella no me lo perdonaría si ella sale lastimada.

Sky: Bien hemos llegado – dijo tranquilo aterrizando

Qué bueno – dije ninguna emoción

Helio: ¿Te encuentras bien Brandon? – dijo preocupado mirándome

No puedo sacar de mi mente lo que esa niña dijo – dije apretando mis puños – Stella podría salir lastimada

Flora: Veras que no – dijo tocando mi hombro – ella no saldrá lastimada

Espero que sea cierto Flora – dije mordiendo mi labio

Bajamos de la nave y nos esperaban la directora Faragonda junto con los padres de Stella y ahí estaba Ian que tenía la mirada perdida desde que salimos por la primera llave el desapareció y ahora está aquí no lo entiendo.

Faragonda: Que bueno que llegan chicos – dijo sonriéndonos a todos

Radius: ¿Cómo les fue chicos? – dijo serio

Bloom: Nos fue ya tenemos la llave del agua – dijo tranquila mostrando la llave

Luna: Que bueno – dijo sonriendo - ¿deben estar cansados no es así?

Max: Un poco – dijo exhausto - ¿A dónde fuiste Ian?

Ian: Fui a dar un vuelta – dijo triste mordiendo su labio

Ian – dije preocupado - ¿Qué pasa?

Ian: Stella – dijo abriendo sus ojos a más no poder

¿Qué? – dije volteando a donde estaba intacto

Ahí estaba ella enfrente de mi con la mirada perdida y con una expresión que no puedo describir en realidad estaba a unos metros de mi con los demás tontos a su lado que nada mas nos sonreían.

Horror: ¿No extrañaron? – dijo riendo

Brandon: ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dije reaccionando molesto

Colt: Estamos aburridos – dijo bostezando apropósito

Pandora: Venimos a jugar – dijo sonriendo

Musa: Largo de aquí si no quieren que les pateemos el trasero – dijo molesta mirándola

Stella: Vamos Musa – dijo haciendo un puchero – queremos jugar

Luna: Hija no queremos hacerte daño – dijo preocupada dando pequeños pasos hacia ella

Stella: Si das un paso – dijo cambiando su expresión – te mato

Luna: Stella – dijo deteniéndose sorprendida

Radius: Detente Stella – dijo serio – eres nuestra hija no queremos hacerte daño

Stella: Eso debe rieron decirlo antes – dijo apretando sus puños molesta – Rayo negro!

Dijo atancondonos sin compasión las chicas ya estaban transformadas peleaban contra Stella y Pandora mientras nosotros peleábamos con los estúpidos mientras yo peleaba con el estúpido de Rex.

¿No se cansan? – dije atacando molesto

Rex: ¿De que hablas? – dijo contra atacándome

Ella está sufriendo aun mas con ustedes – dije molesto

Rex: ¿Crees que esto yo lo quería? – dijo incrédulo deteniéndose

¿De qué hablas? – dije deteniéndome

Rex: Yo no quería esto! – dijo gritándome

Eres un maldito – dije golpeándolo en la cara

Rex: Puede que sea un maldito pero evitar que ella salga lastimada y mi hermano –dijo escupiendo sangre

¿Hermano? – dije sorprendido

Rex: Así es – dijo asintiendo serio – quiero evitar que mi hermano salga lastimado junto con Stella

Mentiroso! – dije molesto aventándome hacia el

Me abalance sobre golpeándolo en la cara es un mentiroso solamente quiere engañarnos el solamente se dejo que lo golpeara hasta que unos brazos me apartaran con el junto a Rex lo apartaron de mi.

Sky: Detente Brandon – dijo sujetándome

No – dije molesto intentando zafarme de el

Clark: Maldito – dijo apunto de atacarme con su espada cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión

Nos cubríamos del humo una vez que se desapareció el humo pude ver a las chicas en el suelo heridas no se podían levantar los demás chicos estaba igual heridos mientras que Colt y los demás estaban tranquilos mirándonos.

¿Están bien? – dije corriendo hacia a mis amigos

Layla: Soy fuertes – dijo exaltada

Detente Stella – dije poniéndome enfrente de mis amigos

Pandora: Largo niño si no quieres que te hagamos daño como tus amigas – dijo riendo

No lo hare – dije molesto – no me moveré

Stella: Muévete Brandon – dijo seria mirándome

No lo hare! – dije gritándole – tú no eres así Stella

Stella: Así me convirtieron – dijo seria apunto de atacarme

No fue así! – dije sollozando – no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando Perdón! Enserio lo lamento perdón por ser tan estúpido nunca imagine que te sentías de esta manera, perdón por haberme comportado como un cretino arrogante no sabía que lo que te estaba pasando no lo sabía! Perdóname Stella enserio no sabes la falta que me haces últimamente me la paso llorando y pensando en ti no hay día ni segundos que no piense en ti eres la chica que siempre pienso eres la única que me saca suspiros todos los días haces que me convierta en mejor persona para todos incluso para ti

Ian: Brandon – dijo sorprendido

Se que todos cometemos errores pero siempre habrá una razón por la cual siempre sigamos adelante yo cometí muchos errores es por eso que el error que cometí fue que estuvieras sola! Te amo Stella por favor vuelve a mi te lo suplico – dije llorando a más no poder

Bloom: Stella se que cometimos un error en juzgarte pero por favor perdonamos – dijo levantándose con dificultad

Stella: Basta – dijo mirando hacia abajo

Musa: Eres nuestra amiga y jamás te dejaremos sola – dijo preocupada mirándola

Ian: Por favor Stella vuelve – dijo preocupado

Pandora: Atácalos – dijo seria

Stella: Basta detente – dijo agarrándose la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza

Luna: Se que ocultamos cosas pero por favor hija escúchanos – dijo triste

Radius: Se que a tu abuelo no le gustaría que estuvieras así- dijo preocupado – el te amaba y nunca te dejo sola

Stella: DIJE QUE SE DETENGAN! – dijo gritando molesta – todos ustedes son unos mentirosos

Stella – dije sorprendido mirándola

Stella: Lagito solar – dijo apareciendo de su mano un latigo color rojo mientras nos tomaba a todos juntos no podíamos salir era inútil

Pandora: Bien es hora de acabar con ellos – dijo sonriendo sacando su cetro

Ian: Stella por favor no lo hagas – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Stella: Lo siento – dijo mirándonos con tristeza sacando su cetro solar

Por favor Stella escucha tu corazón – dije con lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro

Colt: Acaba con ellos princesa – dijo susurrándole al oído

Stella: Lo siento – dijo apunto de atacarnos cuando de pronto una extra luz quemo la mano de Stella

Rex: Stella – dijo preocupado mirándola

Stella: Stella! – dije preocupado mirándola

Stella: ¿Por qué mi cetro hizo eso? – dijo intentando calmarse

Radius: El cetro no reconoció a Stella – dijo sorprendido

Pandora: ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo molesta mirándola – acaba con ellos de una vez

Stella: Dios quema – dijo tirando su cetro

Horror: Si lo haces tu lo hare yo – dijo intentando atacarnos

Stella: Nadie lo hará – dijo atacándolo con su otra mano desesperada

Luna: Stella – dijo sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar

Pandora: ¿De que diablos hablas? – dijo sorprendida mirándola

Stella: Nadie lo hará – dijo molesta agarrando su mano quemada con desesperación

Rex: No esta condición será mejor llevarla – dijo preocupado mirando a su amigos

Clark: Tiene razón – dijo serio mirando a sus amigos

Alexander: Demonios – dijo entre dientes molesto

Colt: Bien vamos – dijo dándose la vuelta

Stella: Me quema – dijo sacando pequeñas lagrimas de dolor

Rex: Déjame ver – dijo acercándose a ella tomando su mano - ¿Qué es esto?

Clark: ¿Por qué apareció esa marca? – dijo sorprendido mirando a su amigo

Rex: No lo se pero es mejor llevarla – dijo cargándola – no hay que perder tiempo

Stella! – dije gritando mientras su lagito desapareció junto con ellos

Ian: ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo alarmado mirando a los padres de Stella

Radius: El cetro no reconoció a Stella – dijo preocupado

¿Qué quiere decir? – dije asustado mirando a su padre

Luna: Quiere decir que el cetro de Stella pensó que ella no es – dijo preocupada

Continuara

Tercera llave

Brandon: Stella – dijo preocupado

Flora: Siento que las plantas nos están diciendo algo- dijo preocupada tocando las flores

X: Nadie pertenece aquí – dijo una voz desconocida

Helio: Vamos Flora no te des por vencida – dijo preocupado mirando a su novia

Flora: La naturaleza es vida y esa llave es mía – dijo decidida

X: Vamos a ver quién gana – dijo desafiante

Barbao: ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo molesto mirándolo

Rex: Vengo a ver a mi tutor eso es todo – dijo tranquilo caminando hacia el

Barbao: ¿Qué quieres en realidad? – dijo serio

Rex: Vengo a pedir ayuda – dijo serio – Hades pretende hacer que Stella de su vida

Clark: No se porque vales mucho – dijo mirándola como dormía

Stella: ¿Por qué mi cetro me hizo esto? – dijo mirando su mano vendada

Hades: Maldicion! – dijo molesto golpeando la pared

Pandora: ¿Entonces que haremos? – dijo seria

Hades: Debemos matarlos a toda costa – dijo molesto mirando a sus súbditos

Roxy: ¿Qué es esto? – dijo confundida tomando un papel

Riven: ¿Qué es eso Roxy? – dijo acercándose a ella

Roxy: Es una canción – dijo sorprendida – habla de 6 flores

Amore: Stella vuelve – dijo preocupada mirándola

Stella: No quiero que le hagan daño – dijo preocupada

Hades: Mueran! – dijo atacándolos

Ian: Stella – dijo sorprendido

Stella: Nadie les hara daño – dijo seria esquivando su ataque

Roxy: Esto al parecer es una canción – dijo cantando la canción

Stella: Michael – dijo volteándola a ver

Pandora: Maldita – dijo atacándola

Stella: Dije que nadie los tocara y menos a ella – dijo apareciendo un extraño cetro rojo

Roxy: Esto es una llave – dijo sorprendida mirando a su amigo

Riven: Es la cuarta llave – dijo con pocas palabras


	23. Chapter 23 Tercera llave parte 1

Tercera llave

Ian

Brandon: ¿Qué quiere decir que no reconoció a Stella? – dijo preocupado mirando a la reina

Luna: Así es – dijo asintiendo – el cetro de Stella es único

¿Qué quiere decir alteza? – dije sorprendido mirando a la madre de mi mejor amiga

Radius: Cuando nació Stella su abuelo Michael le regalo el cetro solar el cetro esta unido con Stella – dijo serio mirando a la reina

Bloom: Pero no entiendo algo – dijo confundida y a la vez preocupada – una vez cuando Darcy, Stormy y Ice tomaron el cetro de Stella no les hizo nada el cetro

Luna: El cetro esta unido a Stella quiero decir que el cetro siente las emociones de Stella cuando se enoja, cuando se siente feliz, cuando se siente enojada siente todas las emociones ya que el cetro es único

Pero cuando paso el incidente de Michael el cetro no hizo nada – dije volteando a ver los reyes preocupados

Barbao: En ese momento el cetro no sabía que emociones tenia Stella – dijo preocupado mirándome

Diablos – dije apretando mis puños

Brandon: Debemos salvarla – dijo molesta – ella ahora esta lastimada

Faragonda: ¿Qué clase de marca dejo en la mano de Stella cuando la quemo? – dijo volteando a ver los reyes preocupada

Radius: Posiblemente sea un sol – dijo serio – no sabemos con exactitud en realidad no sabemos casi nada acerca del cetro solar

Luna: Ian – dijo mirándome fijamente

Dígame alteza – dije un poco nervioso

Luna: ¿Por qué estabas en el reino de la luna? – dijo seria mirándome

Max: ¿Estabas en el reino de la luna? – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Si – dije dando un suspiro – estaba en el reino alteza

Barbao: ¿Por qué estabas ahí Ian? – dijo preocupado mirándome

Creo que no puedo mentirles a ustedes pero – dije un poco nervioso hasta que tome aire – fui al reino de la luna porque Stella estaba ahí

Radius: ¿Stella estaba ahí contigo? – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Así es – dije asintiendo

Brandon: Habla antes de que te rompa tu cara – dijo sujetándome de mi traje molesto

Bien – dije zafándome de el bruscamente – como yo tengo la marca maldita puedo sentir cuando Stella esta en un lugar especifico que yo conozca

Musa: ¿Por qué no nos contaste? – dijo seria

Tengo una razón por la cual no les dije – dije suspirando – en fin iba subir con ustedes en busca de la primera llave pero la marca me ardió y supe que Stella estaba en el reino de la luna asique fui llegue al reino de la luna pero no la buscaba en ningún lugar estaba dándome por vencido hasta que me di cuenta que había flores de cristal rojas volando en cierto lugar en especifico entonces fui y ahí estaba Stella en el invernadero de cristal

Radius: ¿Stella estaba ahí? – dijo preocupado

Si su majestad – dije serio – yo también me preocupe asique camine en donde estaba y así fue ahí estaba mirando aquella flor dorada que había plantado con Michael

Luna: Pero el incendio todo lo destruyo – dijo preocupada mirándome

También yo lo creí alteza pero no fue así –dije negando mi cabeza –por alguna razón esa flor dorada sigue con vida y no se ha marchitado ni se le ha caído ninguna hoja

Barbao: El incendio destruyo todo incluso pensamos que había destruido esa flor dorada – dijo serio

Bien en fin después de eso dude un poco en acercarme a ella pero no me hizo daño en cambio extraña mucho a Michael – dije un poco triste recordando a mi mejor amiga llorando – le había dicho que regresara con nosotros pero en cambio ella se negó

Sky: ¿Por qué se negó? – dijo serio mirándome

El odio la consumió – dije serio mirando a todos con sus caras preocupadas – pero después tenía una expresión rota por la ausencia de su abuelo de todos incluso de sus padres

Brandon: Tenemos que hacer algo para que vuelva – dijo apretando sus puños molesto – Ian si tú sientes cuando Stella esta en un lugar podrías llevarnos para ahí rescatarla

No es fácil Brandon – dije preocupado apretando mis puños – la marca arde cuando Stella esta en un lugar que haya estado con ella sin embargo si sintiera el ardor de la marca no sé donde esta

Max: Tranquilo – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro – que sucedió después

Ella me advirtió que no me acercara a ella ya que el odio en ese momento estaba por apoderarse de ella pero ella no era la misma –dije preocupado mirando a los reyes

Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir hijo? – dijo confundida mirándome

Que ella volvería a tomar su cuerpo y que haría daño sin compasión – dije recordando aquellas palabras suyas

Radius: Esto es grave – dijo preocupado el rey – debemos encontrar las siguientes llaves

Tecna: Tenemos 2 días – dijo preocupada

Flora: Las estrellas están por alinearse – dijo preocupada mirándonos

Sky: Bien debemos buscar las llaves – dijo serio mirándonos a todos

Faragonda: Pero hoy no chicos deben descansar tuvieron una pelea y está oscureciendo – dijo mirando como el atardecer oscurecía

Barbao: Tiene razón la directora chicos mañana buscaran la siguiente llave – dijo un poco tranquilo mirando a los demás

Helio: Es lo mejor – dijo tranquilo – hay que descansar

Nex: Bien vamos a descansar – dijo asintiendo todos incluso yo

Barbao: Ian – dijo deteniéndome con su voz

¿Qué sucede maestro? – dije deteniéndome confundido

Barbao: Quisiera hablar contigo – dijo serio

Creo que ya se de que quiere hablar – dije soltando una pequeña risa

Barbao: Bien vamos a caminar bajo las estrellas – dijo caminando en dirección al bosque

Creo no me gustara esto – dije suspirando alcanzando a mi maestro

Clark

Rex: Sant! –dijo gritando preocupado

Sant: ¿Por qué gritas demonios? – dijo saliendo de su habitación molesto

Rex: Necesito que la cures! – dijo desesperado

Sant: ¿Qué le paso? – dijo corriendo en dirección a ellos

Alexander: No lo sabemos – dijo serio

Sant: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo volteándolo a ver confundido

Colt: Estaba a punto de acabar con ellos cuando su cetro la quemo – dijo serio entrando en la conversación

Sant: ¿Pero cómo? – dijo sin entenderlo

Pandora: Solo haz algo maldición – dijo molesta caminando en dirección a su habitación

Horror: Solo cúrala – dijo dando un suspiro molesto

Sant: ¿Pero porque yo? – dijo confundido levantando una ceja

Eres el mejor medico entre nosotros – dije hablando de una vez

Rex: Por favor Sant haz algo – dijo frustrado suplicándole

Sant: Esta bien veré que puedo hacer por ella será mejor que la lleves a su habitación en camino voy con un botiquín y hiervas medicinales – dijo entrando en su habitación

Vi como mi mejor amigo corrió a nuestra habitación mientras cargaba a Stella desmayada no entiendo porque su cetro hizo eso nunca vi una mirada tan desesperada en ella ni la desesperación de Rex hacia algo llevo años conociéndolo y jamás había visto una mirada tan preocupante por parte de el, puede que sea un tonto a veces pero cuando es un momento de atacar el es uno de los primeros en atacar sin compasión sin embargo los primeros son los hermanos así es como les digo a los tres y me refiero a Pandora, Colt y a Horror ya que ellos han matado a gente inocente durante estos años que estábamos ocultos desde años.

¿Cómo esta? – dije entrando a nuestra habitación

Rex: Esta sudando – dijo preocupado recostándola en su cama

No entiendo porque su cetro hizo algo así en ella –dije sin entender eso

Rex: Ni yo lo entiendo – dijo negando su cabeza confundido – al parecer el ardor estuvo fuerte

¿Por qué lo dices? – dije caminando hacia ellos

Rex: Tiene una extraña marca en su mano – dijo rompiendo un pedazo de sabana de su cama

¿Qué haces? – dije confundido mirándolo

Rex: ¿No es obvio? – dijo en tono molesto – voy tratar de quitar el sudor

¿Con un pedazo de sabana? – dije soltando una pequeña risa – no se porque te empeñas a que te ame ella ama al imbécil del especialista

Rex: Llámame como quieras –dijo molesto sin quitar la mirada en Stella – pero ella es importante para mi aunque ella no me ame pero yo siempre la amare y cuidare de ella (ay xd que sentimental se pone su escritora jajaja)

Solo consiguieras que te maten – dije saliendo de nuestra habitación molesto

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo se que no debo molestarme con mi mejor amigo pero desde que ha estado buscando y estando al tanto de la princesa siempre sentía un presentimiento malo ya que si se entera Hades que el fue uno de los causantes de que aquella vez que fuimos al reino de la luna nada más para molestarlos Rex sabía sobre esas lunas y el hizo que se alinearan si se entera eso Hades lo matara y no quiero que pase. Yo se que el quiere ayudar a Stella a que vuelva ser la misma pero es imposible de que ella ahora sea la misma claro después de la muerte de su abuelo ni yo sería el mismo en varias cuestiones solamente cada quien entiende su dolor.

Cada quien siente su dolor – dije contemplado las estrellas – cada quien siente su propia soledad ¿no es así papa?

Barbao

Bien Ian creo que aquí es buen lugar para hablar – dije deteniéndome cerca de unos metros del lago

Ian: ¿Que quiere preguntarme maestro?- dijo sentándose en el pasto verde

Quiero que me hables de la marca que tienes – dije serio mirando a mi alumno

Ian: Suponía que diría eso – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Te escucho hijo – dije prestando atención

Ian: Vera la marca la tengo desde el día que mataron a Michael no le conté la verdad – dijo dando un suspiro

¿Qué quieres decir Ian? – dije confundido mirándolo

Ian: Vera la verdad acerca del incidente fue que – dijo mordiendo su labio mientras temblaban sus manos y estaba a punto de llorar

Tranquilo no te diré nada malo pero primero toma aire y tranquilízate – dije calmándolo

Ian: Bien – dijo tomando aire para calmarse – vera ese día que estábamos jugando yo con Stella en el invernadero de cristal jugábamos al escondite asique yo debía esconderme y Stella encontrarme pero paso un rato que Stella no hablaba asique decidid salir de donde estaba escondido ahí fue cuando el apareció – dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza

¿El sujeto encapuchado? – dije serio prestando atención

Ian: Así es – dijo asintiendo – el apareció quería matar a Stella pero yo la protegí entonces me empezó atacar a mí para que una vez yo lastimado matara a Stella pero al parecer se desespero de mi y hubo explosión que nos dejo inconscientes a mí a Stella juntos

Al parecer tiene sentido – dije serio – continua hijo

Ian: Al momento que despertamos Stella y yo el ataco en dirección a Stella pero fue ahí cuando se apareció Michael y hicieron una batalla los dos cuando se descuido Michael ataco a Stella pero fue ahí cuando se interpuso y recibió el ataque dejándolo herido pero fue tanto su odio que no haya matado a Stella que empezó matarlo con ataques y lo asesino enfrente de los ojos de Stella y míos

¿Pero el te hizo la marca que tienes? – dije preocupado mirándolo

Ian: No – dijo negando – Stella me lo hizo hubo un momento cuando Stella grito una gran fuerza se apodero de ella y empezó a luchar con el sujeto encapuchado en un descuido por parte de el Stella lo alcanzo a herir en el pecho y desapareció pensé que ya había vuelto a la normalidad Stella pero no fue así me empezó a atacar hay algo que nadie se había percatado es de que cuando Stella me ataco me sujeto con unas manos invisibles

¿Manos invisibles? – dije confundido y a la vez sorprendido

Ian: Si ella puede aparecer unas manos invisibles nadie se ha percatado de eso solamente yo lo se pero no se porque soy el único gracias a dios todavía no las ha sacado cuando pelea con las chicas o incluso con nosotros – dijo preocupado – cuando me atrapo con sus manos hizo aparecer un extraño cetro color rojo sangriento en la punta de su cetro hay un extraña figura de un diamante color azul metálico

Entonces la princesa te hizo esa marca que tienes – dije entendiendo todo

Ian: Así es maestro Stella después de que me hiciera la marca que tengo en mi espalda me desmaye y ya no supe que sucedió después – dijo dando un pequeño suspiro mientras podía ver como sus manos temblaban

Pero ¿Por qué no nos contaste esto? – dije sonando tranquilo

Ian: El miedo se apodero de mi – dijo apretando sus puños con la mirada agachada – si les decía la verdadera razón los padres de Stella la evitarían aun mas y no quería que sufriera aun más de lo que estas además me dio mucho miedo decirle eso a Stella lo que me hizo porque lo negaría y se volvería loca

Tranquilo – dije sobando su espalda – te entiendo hijo ahora no te culpes hiciste en ese momento lo mejor que tu creías asique no te mortifiques

Ian: Desde hace años estuve investigando que significa mi marca pero jamás he encontrado que significa solo sé que eso lo hace un dios en varias ocasiones antes de volver a entrenar con usted y con Max viajaba en distintos lugares en busca del imperio olímpico de los dioses – dijo mirándome preocupado

¿El imperio olímpico de los dioses? – dije sorprendido – pero Ian desde hace miles de años nadie sabe donde esta

Ian: Lo se pero dicen algunas leyendas que si se encuentra el imperio olímpico se dará respuestas a muchas cosas ocultas – dijo con la mirada hacia al lago

¿Quieres saber quien mato a tus padres verdad? – dije soltando un suspiro

Ian: Así es quiero saber quien mato a mis padres dicen que las hechiceras ancestrales los mataron pero yo no creo eso además hay algo más que presiento – dijo tocando su pecho

¿Qué presientes? – dije un poco nervioso

Ian: No se pero yo siento que tengo un hermano – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Un hermano? – dije nervioso – hijo tú no tienes un hermano tu eres único

Ian: No se pero yo presiento que tengo un hermano – dijo sonriendo de lado

Sera mejor que vayas a descansar mañana los chicos y las chicas te necesitaran para buscar la tercera llave – dije cambiando de tema

Ian: Tiene razón maestro – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras hacia una reverencia – me voy

Descansa hijo – dije sonriendo

Salió corriendo mi alumno dejándome solo contemplando las estrellas y el silencio nada el único ruido que había era el viento que rozaba sobre mi cara, sobre los arboles y las plantas alrededor mío.

Sera mejor ir a descansar – dije tranquilo poniéndome de pie

X: Es una lástima quería hablar contigo viejo – dijo una voz detrás de mi

¿Tu? – dije volteándolo a ver rápidamente

Rex: El mismo – dijo sonriente - ¿esperabas que fuera otra persona?

¿Qué haces aquí? – dije molesto

Rex: Vengo a mi tutor eso es todo – dijo despreocupado caminando hacia a mi

¿No te basto con lo que has hecho? – dije apuntándolo con mi bastón

Rex: Yo no hecho nada solamente la estoy protegiendo de Hades – dijo cambiando su expresión a molesto

No hablo de eso – dije molesto

Rex: Si es por lo de hace años – dijo serio – es mejor que olvides el pasado

¿Cómo quieres que olvide cuando asesinaste a una persona inocente? – dije entre dientes molesto

Rex: No lo tiendes – dijo apretando sus puños – no entiendes lo hice por protegerlos a ambos

¿De qué hablas? – dije confundido

Rex: Yo no lo hice porque si – dijo molesto – fue la única manera en que podía salvarlos a ti y a mi hermano

Había maneras de que no unieras a ellos pero en cambio decidiste matar a una persona que no tenía la culpa de tu idiotez – dije serio

Rex: Basta! – dijo gritando – tu no entiendes las razones por la cual las personas quieren proteger a sus seres queridos es la misma razón por la cual Stella no se quiere acercar a ustedes que son sus amigos incluso a sus padres

¿Qué? Stella dijo eso – dije con pocas palabras

Rex: Así es – dijo asintiendo – ella puede que sea una persona con ustedes cuando se trata de pelear pero por dentro esta una inocente niña que no quiere herir a nadie

¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – dije serio quería saber porque

Rex: Tan solo en su mirada lo delata – dijo serio – escucha no vine para contarte sobre lo que sucedió acerca de cómo se eso de Stella pero vengo a pedirte algo

¿Qué cosa? – dije tranquilo

Rex: Quiero que salven a Stella lo más pronto posible – dijo seguro

Eso es lo que tratamos de hacer – dije incrédulo

Rex: Ya se que ustedes están buscando las 6 llaves mágicas lo se todo pero se que los demás especialistas junto con esas hadas están en busca pero es más importante de que salven primero a Stella – dijo frustrado

¿De qué hablas? – dije confundido- si tenemos las 6 llaves de esa manera podremos recuperar a Stella

Rex: Aun teniendo reunidas las 6 llaves es inútil el poder que posee Stella es demasiado fuerte no podrán recuperarla aun teniendo las llaves hay una manera en la que puedan recuperarla antes de que se alineen las estrellas – dijo serio

¿Cuál es la manera en la que podamos recuperarla? – dije preocupado

Rex: Una canción – dijo tranquilo mirándome

¿Una canción? Eso no tiene sentido – dije negando mi cabeza

Rex: Si tiene sentido desde hace años recuerdo que Michael cantaba pero hay una canción en especial que a Stella atesora mucho y eso es la única manera en la que pueda salvarse antes de que Hades haga una locura – dijo apretando sus puños

¿Qué planea Hades con Stella? – dije alarmado

Rex: Quiere que Stella de su vida para abrir las puertas de los titanes – dijo cambiando su expresión a preocupado

No – dije asustado – el no puede hacerle eso a Stella

Rex: El no tiene sentimientos – dijo molesto – es por eso si Stella no puede abrir la puerta hará que ella de su vida para abrir la puerta

¿Pero cómo hará que ella de su vida? – dije alarmado – dime Rex

Rex: Hades tiene un hechizo que hace abrir un portal ese portal hace que si una persona mágica esté sujeta a ella hace quitarle su alma – dijo serio

De esa forma es como – dije con temor a pronunciar la palabra

Rex: Es como matarla de una manera cruel – dijo terminando mi oración

Debemos encontrar las siguientes llaves tenemos 2 días para recuperar a la princesa – dije asustado

Rex: Entiende Barbao que las llaves no pueden salvarla! – dijo sujetándome molesto – las llaves son inútiles contra ella aunque fueran poderosas esas llaves aunque todo el mundo ser mágico diga que la podrá salvar no lo hará entiéndelo!

Sé que ella volverá con esas llaves – dije molesto

Rex: La única manera en la que puedan salvarla es a Michael – dijo llorando – por favor Barbao no quiero que muera

¿Ella te importa no es así? – dije entendiendo su cariño hacia ella

Rex: Demasiado – dijo cayendo en llanto – no solo la quiero la amo aunque ella no me ame daría mi vida por ella por favor sálvenla

La salvaremos Rex – dije sacudiendo su cabello

Rex: Gracias – dijo sonriendo mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro – será mejor irme

¿Por qué aun estas con ellos? – dije serio – quiero decir deberías haciendo que su plan funcione tu eres el enemigo

Rex: Muchos lo creen – dijo soltando una risa – pero no es así me consideran el enemigo sin saber las razones por la cual me uní incluso tu no lo entenderías

Dejaste a tu hermano solo – dije preocupado – yo lo tuve que criar durante años y mira como es ahora

Rex: Me siento orgulloso de el – dijo sonriendo sinceramente – me siento feliz de que mi pequeño hermano sea fuerte y esa el protector de Stella pero por el momento no quiero ponerlo en peligro inminente

Aun estas a tiempo de corregir las cosas Rex – dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

Rex: Todavía no es el momento – dijo quitando mi mano de su hombro – si sabe que hice por protegerlo me odiara toda su vida entonces es mejor que no sepa por el momento

Camino hacia otro lado y desapareció sin dejar rastro de el ha cambiado muchos años desde que lo conocí de niño era un niño torpe pero alegre siempre cuidaba a la gente que en verdad quería pero cuando se unió a ellos cambio totalmente.

Solo espero que estés haciendo bien Rex – dije caminando hacia la escuela de hadas

Clark

¿Y Rex? – dije entrando a la habitación

Sant: Dijo que quería tomar aire fresco – dijo guardando sus cosas de su botiquín

¿Cómo esta? – dije sentándome en una silla cerca de la puerta

Sant: Estará bien le vende su mano y el sudor ya no tiene le di un antibiótico para la quemadura y con las hiervas medicinales hará que sane rápidamente su mano – dijo tranquilo mirándome

¿Cuándo usara su mano de nuevo? - dije serio pero por dentro estaba preocupado por ella

Sant: En un par de días si fue algo grave su quemadura pero con las hiervas hará que sane pronto – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Parezco estúpido preocupándome por ti – dije soltando una pequeña risa mientras caminaba hacia ella

No sé porque me preocupo por ella, por algún motivo sentía preocupación cuando te quemaste.

No sé porque vales tanto – dije serio observándola dormida – pero por alguna razón tú vales mucho y de una manera diferente a las demás personas

Roxy

Riven hay que rendirnos no hay nada aquí – dije dándome por vencida

Riven: Creo que tienes razón – dijo dándome la razón mientras se sentaba

Hemos pasado todo el día buscando algo y nada esto es molesto creíamos que si buscábamos una pista podríamos ayudar a las chicas en poder salvar a Stella o detener a Hades pero nada esto es molesto y decepcionante.

Sera mejor descansar – dije poniéndome de pie cuando por accidente tropecé con un pequeño escalón pero al caer se abrió ese escalón.

Riven: ¿Estás bien Roxy?- dijo levantándome preocupado

Si estoy bien pero mira – dije agachándome – creo hay algo ahí en ese escalón

Riven: ¿Cómo qué? – dijo confundido detrás de mi

No lo se pero esto parece una canción – dije tomando una pequeña nota de ahí

Riven: ¿Una nota? – dijo sin entender

Si al parecer se trata de una canción acerca que no puede volar – dije leyendo la canción – y habla de 6 flores

Riven: ¿6 flores? – dijo tomando la nota – no entiendo

Al parecer quien escribió esta canción debe ser muy preciada – dije alado de él con una mirada preocupada

Riven: ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo mirándome confundido

Porque si la lees la canción es hermosa y triste a la vez es como si se haya escrito esta canción con sus verdaderos sentimientos – dije preocupada

Riven: Creo que tienes razón – dijo dándome la razón – al parecer quien la escribió quería guardarla aquí

Pero – dije pensativa - ¿Por qué aquí?

Riven: Hay muchos misterios que nadie sabe – dijo serio mirándome – pero cuando encontremos respuestas entenderemos esto

Creo que tienes razón – dije asintiendo - ¿Qué haremos con la nota?

Riven: Sera mejor que la lleves y mañana regresaremos con los demás aquí ya hemos hecho mucho los demás nos necesiten – dijo tranquilo

Bien será mejor dormir hemos estado buscando todo el día y estamos cansados – dije guardando la nota en mi bolsillo

Riven: Vamos – dijo subiendo los demás escalones mientras yo lo seguía atrás

Amore

Stella – dije sin ánimos volando hacia su habitación

Después de haberla visto cantar de una manera tan triste en ese momento me sentí la peor pixie del mundo como pude dejarla sola tan solo quería buscar la manera en la cual ya no estuviera así en esos momentos pero aun así debí haberme quedado a su lado.

Llegue a su habitación las demás pixies están descansando escuche que estuvieron buscando pistas acerca de una manera en la cual volviera Stella o detener a Hades pero Roxy les dijo que se fueran a descansar y que ella y Riven buscarían algo de ahí no supe mas de ellas.

Stella – dije en shock ahí estaba frente a mi

Stella: ¿Qué haces aquí Amore? – dijo seria dejando un cuadro en su mesa alado de su cama

Stella ¿eres tú en verdad? – dije sorprendida mientras sin permiso salían lagrimas

Stella: Creo que esa pregunta no puedo responderla – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Pero si eres tu – dije volando hacia ella con desesperación quería abrazarla y decirle cuanto lo siento

Stella: No te acerques a mi – dijo haciendo un pequeña barrera deteniéndome

Pero – dije sin comprenderla – eres tu Stella

Stella: No es así – dijo negando su cabeza – no soy la misma que todos creían

Eres mi Stella eres mi hada unida – dije triste mirándola

Stella: Creo que la antigua Stella lo era – dijo triste

Pero si tú estas aquí – dije mirándola cuando me percate de algo - ¿Qué te paso en tu mano?

Stella: Nada – dijo seria desapareciendo la barrera– no me paso nada

Mírate tu mano esta vendada – dije agarrando su mano vendada -¿Qué sucedió Stella?

Stella: No la muevas que me duele – dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto – mi cetro me quemo

¿Tu cetro te hizo esto? – dije preocupada mirándola

Stella: No se porque cuando quería atacar a todos en un momento me quemo mi cetro – dijo seria

¿Querías atacar a los chicos? – dije alarmada

Stella: Si quería pero en un momento dude y no se porque dude en atacarlos – dijo apretando sus puños incluso su mano vendada

No lo hagas te harás mas daño – dije impidiendo que se lastimara mas

Stella: ¿Aun mas de la herida que estoy? – dijo incrédula soltando una risa

Stella no digas eso – dije preocupada

Stella: Es la verdad cuando me convertí en lo que soy realmente todos se preocupan por mi y quieren estar al tanto de mi – dijo sonriendo hipócritamente

¿En qué te convertiste en lo que realmente eres? – dije seria

Stella: En un monstruo – dijo seria mirándome

No eres un monstruo – dije negando – nunca digas eso tu no eres eso

Stella: Por favor Amore – dijo zafándose de mi molesta – soy un monstruo es lo que soy desde niña lo soy y mírame me convertí en lo que soy destruyo todo a mi paso

No y no – dije seria – tú no eres así eres luz eres la alegría que transmites a los demás

Stella: Solamente soy oscuridad eso es lo que soy ahora – dijo mirándome triste

Stella – dije preocupada

Stella: Gracias por haberte preocupado por mi unos instantes – dijo mostrándome una verdadera sonrisa

¿Por qué no vuelves? – dije a punto de llorar

Stella: Ella me prohíbe volver – dijo caminando hacia la ventana que desde un principio ha estado abierta

¿Quién? – dije preocupada

Stella: Mi otro yo mi querida Amore – dijo sonriendo volteándome a ver

No espera Stella! – dije volando hacia ella pero fue tarde ella es más rápida y desapareció

Se había ido.. de nuevo no lo entiendo ¿Quién quiso decir con eso? Ella parece una prisionera que no puede salir de su cárcel algo la impide y los demás la podremos ayudar.

Stella te prometo que volverás hacer la alegría de todos – dije secándome mis lagrimas ahora estaba más que decidida en que volvieras con nosotros

Winx

Al siguiente día en la mañana

Timmy: Bien la nave esta lista – dijo tranquilo mirando a sus demás amigos

Radius: ¿Saben en donde se encuentra la siguiente llave? – dijo preocupado

Tecna: Si se encuentra ubicado cuando acampamos en el bosque mágico – dijo leyendo el libro tranquila

Bloom: El mismo ¿Cuándo no podíamos usar magia? – dijo curiosa mirando a su amiga

Tecna: Ese mismo el problema ahora es de que como el libro es mágico impide donde este su ubicación – dijo cerrando el libro

Brandon: Andando – dijo subiendo a la nave

Max: ¿Iras Ian? – dijo mirando a su mejor amigo

Ian: Me necesitan – dijo sonriendo a su mejor amigo

Helio: Bien – dijo feliz mirándolo – en marcha

Flora

Qué bueno que hayas venido Ian – dije sonriendo

Ian: Se que hice mal al no estar con ustedes en busca de las llaves – dijo apenado – les debo una disculpa a todos

Musa: Tranquilo también te debemos una disculpa por habernos comportado así contigo – dijo sonriéndole

Sky: Bien ya estamos aquí – dijo sin quitar la vista de enfrente

Bien – dije tranquila sonriendo a las chicas

Habíamos llegado cuando la directora Faragonda nos dio unas pequeñas vacaciones cuando Bloom se convirtió malvada pero ahora estamos en una circunstancia algo parecida ya que Stella nos necesita y solamente tenemos 2 llaves ahora y dentro de 1 un día se alinearan las estrellas y no queremos perder a nuestra amiga.

Nex: Al parecer no hay rastro de vida aquí - dijo tranquilo mirando la playa

Layla: Te equivocas Nex hay vida aquí – dijo dándole un pequeño codazo

Roy: Pero no hay nada aquí – dijo confundido

Brandon: No es momento para esto debemos buscar la llave – dijo serio mirándolos

Sky: Tranquilo Brandon – dijo calmándolo

Ian: ¿Por dónde vamos? – dijo tranquilo

Dejen que yo lo haga – dije caminando hacia los arboles

Max: ¿Hablaras con los arboles? – dijo confundido mirándome

Helio: Guarden silencio – dijo serio mirándolo

Max: Me callo – dijo apenado

Dicen que esta no muy lejos de aquí – dije no tan convencida

Bloom: Bien en marcha – dijo sonriendo - ¿por dónde Flora?

Por ahí – dije señalando con mi dedo – por donde aquella vez Stella hizo una señal de auxilio

Tecna: Sera que no nos separemos – dijo seria mirándonos a todos

Timmy: Si se pierde uno será difícil encontrarlo hay que permanecer juntos – dijo serio

Brandon: En marcha – dijo caminando

Helio: ¿Te encuentras bien Flora? – dijo preocupado mirándome

No lo sé – dije dudosa

Helio: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo preocupado

Los arboles me querían decir algo mas pero no pudieron – dije un poco preocupada

Helio: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te dijeron algo? – dijo sorprendido

Alguien les impide decir que es – dije preocupada mirando a mi novio

Helio: Vamos con los demás para podernos irnos más rápido – dijo tomando mi mano – este lugar no me da buena espina

Ni a mi – dije detrás de el un poco preocupada

Habíamos caminado un rato no sabíamos dónde estábamos lo bueno es de que estábamos todos juntos había momentos en los cuales Ian, Max, Nex, Roy incluso Helio casi se pierden pero gracias a todos nosotros ninguno no se ha perdido.

Ian: No hemos encontrado nada – dijo quejándose mientras se sentaba en una roca

Max: Te apoyo amigo – dijo sentándose en el césped

Musa: Estoy tan cansada – dijo exhausta

Layla: No debí haber traído tacones – dijo sentándose cansada

Bloom: A Stella ahora estuviera quejándose sin parar – dijo un poco triste

Sky: Tranquila ella volverá – dijo tomando sus manos

Brandon: Solamente hemos estado buscando en círculos – dijo molesto

Timmy: Tienes razón hemos pasado por este árbol varias veces – dijo serio

¿Cómo? – dije confundida

Helio: Mira Flora – dijo señalándome con su dedo

No lo entiendo – dije mirando aquella pequeña marca en el árbol – si hemos estado caminando debe ser por algo

Tecna: ¿Cómo qué? – dijo seria mirándome

Sera mejor que hable con las plantas – dije caminando hacia un arbusto cerca de nosotros

Helio: ¿Estás bien Flora? – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

No estamos solos – dije sorprendida

Nex: ¿De qué hablas Flora? – dijo preocupado

Las plantas dicen que no estamos solos – dije volteándolos a ver preocupada – dicen que tengamos cuidado

Musa: ¿Roy? – dijo confundida acercándose a su amigo

Este olor – dije oliendo un extraño olor – NO LO HUELAN!

Todos: ¿Qué? – dijeron todos inconscientes

Chicos! – dije preocupada – no de.. debo o-oler es- este olor

Dije con mis últimas palabras antes de caer desmayada no sabía que estaba pasando solamente no seguí las indicaciones de la naturaleza acerca que debíamos tener cuidado.

Helio: Flora Flora! – dijo gritándome

¿Qué? – dije abriendo poco a poco mis ojos - ¿Dónde estoy?

Helio: Gracias a dios estas bien mi Flora – dijo un poco aliviado

Helio! – dije preocupada corriendo hacia ellos - ¿Quién les hizo esto?

Max: No lo sabemos cuándo despertamos ya estábamos aquí – dijo preocupado

Pude ver que los chicos estaban en una jaula hecha de lianas verdes muy resistentes y fuertes y las chicas igual estaban en jaulas de lianas no lo entiendo ¿Quién las hizo? Yo era la única que no estaba encerrada como los demás intente varias veces poder abrir las jaulas pero era inútil son muy fuertes.

Soy muy fuertes – dije rendida – estas lianas son demasiadas fuertes como para abrirlas

Musa: Pero puedes usar la magia Flora – dijo preocupada mirándome

Tecna: La magia no sirve aquí Musa – dijo seria – la magia no sirve aquí y ya lo comprobamos

¿Quién les hizo esto? – dije preocupada

X: Al fin despiertas niña – dijo una voz detrás de mí

¿Quién eres tú? – dije volteando seria

X: Un guardián – dijo la voz de un niño -¿Quién eres tú y porque tus amigos vinieron aquí?

Venimos a buscar una llave mágica – dije seria mirando aquel niño vestido de color café, tenía el cabello color negro claro, ojos color verdes

X: ¿Vienen por la llave de la tierra? – dijo serio mirándome

Ian: Flora! – dijo gritando mi nombre

¿Qué pasa Ian? – dije volteando dudosa

Ian: Ellos son los protectores de las llaves mágicas – dijo agarrando las lianas preocupado

Con que esto tiene sentido – dije volteando a ver al niño

X: Con que eres listo niño – dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Quién te dijo que soy el protector de la llave de la tierra?

Ian: Las mitologías mágicas – dijo serio mirando al niño – nadie me dijo pero leí acerca de ustedes

¿De qué hablas Ian? – dije un poco nerviosa sin quitar la vista del niño

X: ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre nosotros niño estúpido? – dijo riéndose de el

Ian: Se que ustedes fueron elegidos por cuidar las llaves mágicas – dijo molesto – se que un ser mágico poderoso los eligió a ti y a otros 5 más para proteger las llaves mágicas de Hades

X: ¿Cómo es que sabes eso de nosotros? – dijo sorprendido

Ian: Leí que ustedes protegerían estas llaves ya que con las 6 reunidas llaves mágicas se abrirá una puerta eso es lo único que sé, no sé qué puerta abrirá nada más se eso – dijo serio

X: Al parecer Barbao nunca te conto eso – dijo burlándose

Ian: ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre mi maestro? – dijo sorprendido

X: Por favor no seas estúpido – dijo sonriendo – tu querido maestro no te ha contado varias cosas y sobre toda una en especial

¿De qué hablas? – dije confundida mirándolo

X: Que tienes un hermano mayor y que es tu enemigo – dijo riendo

¿Q- que? – dije procesando lo que acaba de escuchar - ¿Ian tiene un hermano?

Ian: Mientes – dijo sorprendido

X: No me miento pregúntale a tu maestro – dijo tranquilo – ahora largo todos ustedes

No me iré de aquí sin esa llave – dije segura de mi misma

X: ¿Para qué quieres esta llave? – dijo confundido levantando una ceja

Con esas llaves podremos rescatar a una amiga – dije segura

X: ¿Quién amiga estás hablando? – dijo serio mirándome

Brandon: Se llama Stella – dijo serio

X: ¿Stella? – dijo sorprendido

¿La conoces? – dije notando su sorpresa

X: ¿Quieres la llave? – dijo nervioso mirándome

Si – dije asintiendo segura – no me iré sin esa llave

X: Ven por ella entonces – dijo sonriendo apareciendo extrañas criaturas de naturaleza – si es que puedes derrotar a mi ejercito

Winx Bloomix! – dije transformándome

Tecna: Flora recuerda que no dura mucho las transformaciones aquí – dijo preocupada

Lo se – dije un poco preocupada

Helio: Por favor cuídate Flora- dijo intentando abrir la jaula

Todo depende de mí ahora – dije en mis pensamientos preocupada

X: Bien ven por ella – dijo mostrando la llave – si es que la quieres

Rayo de clorofila! – dije atacando a las criaturas – duele

Helio: Flora! – dijo gritándome

X: Lo olvide tu eres la hada de la naturaleza – dijo riendo – si los lastimas te lastimas tu misma

Duele – dije sentada adolorida

Bloom: ¿Estás bien Flora? – dijo preocupada mirándome

Si lo estoy – dije destranformarme

X: ¿no que querías la llave? – dijo sonriendo

¿Qué quieres que haga para que gane la llave? – dije mirándolo fijamente

X: Vamos a jugar un juego – dijo sonriendo con malicia

Helio: ¿Qué clase de juego hablas? – dijo molesto mirándolo

X: A las escondidas – dijo sonriéndome

Continuaraaaaaaa

Les ¿deje con la intriga? Perdonen por no actualizar a tiempo pero aquí esta el capitulo se viene la segunda parte de este capitulo 7u7 las quiero pronto la actualización de WAGS!


	24. Chapter 24 Tercera llave parte 2

Tercera llave parte 2

Helio

X: Vamos a jugar a las escondidas – dijo sonriendo

Flora: ¿A las escondidas? – dijo asustada

Demonios – dije molesto apretando los tubos de lianas

X: Si ganas te llevaras la llave de la tierra – dijo despreocupado

Flora: Y quiero que liberes a mis amigos – dijo segura mirándolo

Flora no lo hagas – dije preocupado mirándola

X: Claro – dijo asintiendo – te llevas la llave y a tus amigos pero

Max: Pero que – dijo serio

X: Si te tardas más de media hora mis queridos amigos jugaran un buen rato con ustedes – dijo riendo de lado mientras nos miraba a todos

Brandon: Maldito – dijo molesto

X: Bien basta de charlas hada de la naturaleza que comience el juego – dijo apareciendo un reloj de arena – comienza a hora

Por favor Flora cuídate mucho – dije preocupado mirando a mi novia

Flora: Tranquilos estaré bien – dijo sonriendo – verán que obtendré esa llave a toda costa

Vi como mi novia se fue corriendo ya no estaba transformada en cambio siguió corriendo evitando que esas criaturas la alcanzaran tengo esperanzas de que este bien mi Flora se que ella tendrá la llave pero lo que me preocupa es de que se lastime no confió en ese niño que aparenta estar tranquilo pero algo me dice que está preocupado podía ver a las chicas preocupadas juntos con los demás chicos pero por alguna razón Ian no estaba en este mundo ¿Qué quiso decir ese niño? ¿Ian tiene un hermano? Y sobre todo ¿es nuestro enemigo? Esto se está poniendo más confuso día con día.

Suerte Flora – dije mirando aquel lugar donde se había escondido – se que lo lograras siempre lo logras

Stella

Después de haberme encontrado a Amore en mi habitación hubo un momento que me sentía querida de nuevo no se porque por alguna razón no quise lastimar a mis amigos incluso no quería lastimar a mis padres a pesar de todo, una parte de mi no quiso lastimarlos pero por alguna extraña razón quería protegerlos me recuerda aquella vez cuando Michael me dijo que cuidara a la gente que yo quiero sin importar que circunstancias.

Me encontraba ahora en la habitación de Rex y de Clark, ellos no han estado desde la mañana y no sé donde están bueno Clark ha de estar con los demás contándole a Hades que hubo un problema cuando quería atacarlos pero Rex ha desaparecido desde la noche no he sabido absolutamente nada de él y me preocupa, se que el me ama pero yo solamente le tengo cariño yo sigo queriendo a una sola persona y esa persona es Brandon.

¿Por qué mi cetro me hizo esto? – dije mirando mi mano vendada - ¿Por qué?

Rex: Hey al fin despiertas – dijo entrando con una sonrisa

Rex – dije volteándolo a ver sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?

Rex: No seas boba – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

¿Disculpa? – dije un poco indignada

Rex: Es mi habitación puedo entrar cuando yo lo quiera – dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de mi

Es cierto – dije soltando una risa – lo siento se me había olvidado que estoy en tu habitación

Rex: Por fin ríes – dijo sonriendo – es algo mágico de que sonrías en estos momentos

No sé porque sentí tranquilidad en estos momentos – dije sorprendida - debería estar molesta

Rex: ¿Molesta y porque? – dijo levantando una ceja

Por no atacarlos – dije apretando mis puños – no se porque no los ataque no se que me paso en ese momento

Rex: Yo si se que te paso en ese momento – dijo mirándome serio

Explícate – dije seria

Rex: Sentiste amor en ese momento – dijo serio

¿Amor? – dije en susurro

Rex: Así es – dijo asintiendo – cuando Brandon te dijo aquellas palabras en tu oscuro corazón brillo en un momento ya que por fin espero una disculpa sincera gracias a el – dijo sonriendo

Pero – dije dando un suspiro – no lo entiendo debería odiarlos y haberlos matado

Rex: Tu corazón dice lo contrario – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro – se que tu no les harás daños a tus amigos ni a tus padres

Ellos me han ocultado cosas – dije a punto de llorar – ellos no saben lo herida que estoy yo fui la causante de la muerte de mi abuelo y la que causo el divorcio de mis padres

Rex: Sabes que no me gusta que llores – dijo abrazándome – a veces se comete errores y muchos peros siempre habrá motivos por las cuales levantarse y seguir adelante

¿Cómo cuáles son esos motivos por la cual debo seguir adelante? – dije seria

Rex: Tu eres la luz que ilumina a la gente – dijo sonriendo de una manera tierna

¿Luz? – dije recordando aquellas palabras

Rex: Así es tu siempre has sido la luz que ilumine a la gente – dijo sonriéndome – incluso tu luz me hace ser mejor persona de lo que era antes

¿Mejor persona? –dije sorprendida – pero yo solamente hado daño a mi paso incluso si tomo una flor se quema

Rex: Porque tú tienes esos sentimientos – dijo riendo – no te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas

No entiendo – dije negando mi cabeza

Rex: Tiene razón Michael a veces no ves las cosas buenas que haces por la gente – dijo riendo por mi comentario

¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Rex: Yo conozco a tu abuelo desde hace años incluso el día que naciste te conocí – dijo sonriendo

¿Cuándo naci? – dije boca abierta

Rex: Es una cosa que también tus padres no te han contado pequeña – dijo sacudiendo mi cabello mientras reía – yo conocí a tu abuelo de hecho cuando estabas en el vientre de la reina estaba tan mas emocionado de la llegada de su amada nieta desde entonces yo supe de tu existencia antes de mi hermano

¿He- hermano? – dije tartamudeando

Rex: Lo siento también no sabes eso – dijo dando un suspiro – mi hermano es tu protector Stella

¿Ian es tu hermano menor? – dije a punto de caer desmayada

Rex: Lo se es algo sorprendente es mi torpe hermano pequeño – dijo riendo – el no sabe que tiene un hermano mayor ni sabe que soy yo

Pero dicen que sus padres – dije procesando toda la información – ellos los habían matado incluso nada más se sabe que nada mas Ian es el único hijo

Rex: Todos saben la historia que las 3 hechiceras antiguas los asesinaros – dijo cambiando su expresión – pero no saben que yo nací primero que Ian, saben que algunos que yo fui el único que sobrevivió pero no saben la existencia de Ian se oculto esa parte nadie sabe sobre la existencia de mi hermano porque Hades lo mataría si lo supiera

¿Por qué Hades mataría a Ian? –dije preocupada

Rex: Porque cuando quería unirme a él me pidieron matar a una persona – dijo desviando su mirada

Rex – dije preocupada - ¿a quién mataste?

Rex: Barbao sabe que nada mas mate a una persona pero – dijo apretando sus puños - asesine a toda mi familia

Rex – dije sorprendida – lo siento no lo sabia

Rex: Lo se tranquila eso fue hace años de hecho fue antes de que naciera Ian- dijo sonriendo falsamente

¿Ian sabe de ti? – dije preguntando

Rex: No – dijo negando – el sabe que es hijo único pero no sabe acerca de mi y sobre que asesine a nuestra familia

¿Por qué te uniste a Hades? – dije seria

Rex: Hay cosas por las cuales uno hace por proteger a la gente que quiere mi querida Stella – dijo abrazándome

Para proteger a otras – dije en susurro – se que no debo meterme en tus problemas pero debería saber Ian que tiene un hermano mayor

Rex: Por el momento no es bueno que sepa sobre mi – dijo apartándose de mi –no quiero ponerlo en peligro ni a él ni a ti Stella

¿Por qué a mí? – dije confundida mirándolo

Rex: Lo siento pero no puedes saberlo – dijo dándome un beso en la frente – bueno será mejor que me valla debes descansar Sant dijo que debes reposar esa mano para que sane pronto nos vemos hermosa

Hay muchos misterios que deben ser revelados – dije dándome la vuelta para ver la ventana – sobre todo tu abuelo no se mucho sobre ti

Flora

Me encontraba escondida en una pequeña cueva donde lo rodeaba la naturaleza llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos escondida había obtenido 4 triunfos de 5, las criaturas que habían perdido se iban donde estaba aquel niño con los chicos y las chicas ahora solo falta atrapar al líder si quería ganar quiero de vuelta a mi amiga y no perderé no está en mi vocabulario.

Debo salir – dije en voz baja mirando la salida de la cueva – quedan 10 minutos para que termine el juego

Corrí a gran velocidad ya que no podía transformarme estaba demasiado débil para transformarme estaba por llegar a donde estaba Helio con los demás hasta que una criatura me había capturado me había tomado por las piernas y estaba boca abajo.

Bájame! – dije gritándole a la criatura – no soy un enemigo, soy amigo!

Seguía intentando bajarme pero era inútil por alguna razón la criatura no me bajaba pero podía ver en una pierna de el que estaba herido tenía una gran herida en su rodilla hasta le salía sangre.

¿Te duele mucho? – dije preguntando mientras el asentía – déjame ayudarte soy buena curando

Al inicio dudo en bajarme pero al ver que no le haría daño y más en su condición que no puede defenderse no tuvo otra opción, una vez que me dejo en el suelo con la poca energía que tenia me transforme y con un hechizo mágico pude curarle su herida al inicio pensó que lo atacaría pero vio que cuando sintió un poco mejor su herida se dejo llevar, termine de curarlo y me destranforme.

Listo – dije sonriéndole – ya estas como nuevo solo no hagas algo malo para que no vuelvas a lastimarte ¿de acuerdo?

La criatura solo asintió y me cargo me llevo con los chicos no entendía él porque me estaba llevando con ellos en estos momentos debería encontrar al líder de las criaturas de arboles.

¿Qué hago aquí? – dije mirando a la criatura mientras el me sonreía

X: Ganaste la confianza del líder – dijo tranquilo el niño mirándome

¿Qué? – dije confundida – el no es el líder

X: No – dijo riendo – el es el líder obsérvalo bien niña

Voltee en dirección a la criatura y tenía razón estaba clamujeado no se podía ver en realidad que el es el líder.

No lo entiendo debería haberlo atrapado – dije volteando a ver al niño confundida

X: Cuando debías captúralo eso no era lo planeado – dijo sonriendo de lado – ganaste la llave

Helio: Pero no entiendo – dijo confundido mirándolo

X: Verán el chiste de este juego era que la hada de la naturaleza debía ganar la confianza del líder y si el líder confiaba en ella ganaba automáticamente sin en cambio si no sentía confianza en ella no obtendría la llave así de simple – dijo tranquilo mirándonos a todos

Ya lo entiendo todo – dije asintiendo mirando a la criatura – gracias por confiar en mi

X: Bien ten la llave de la tierra – dijo caminando hacia mi mientras me entregaba la llave – nadie sabe donde estaba su ubicación y nadie tenía las ganas de encontrar las 6 llaves mágicas

Gracias – dije tomando la llave – debo decir que estos días han sido algo cansados y estresados en encontrar las llaves antes de que se alineen las estrellas

X: Hades esta por abrir la puerta de los Titanes – dijo serio desapareciendo las jaulas de los demás

Brandon: ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – dijo caminando hacia el confundido y serio

X: Puede que mis hermanos sean algo despistados pero se puede notar cuando una energía maligna esta por dominar esto – dijo serio mirándolo

Bloom: ¿Cómo es que sabes de Hades? – dijo seria mirándolo

X: Las llaves emiten un brillo diferente al brillo que debe emitir – dijo serio

Max: ¿Qué clase de brillo? – dijo confundido levantando una ceja

X: Verán desde siglos atrás nuestros señor nos había dado a cada uno de nosotros proteger y cuidar las 6 llaves mágicas de cualquier ser poderoso en especial Hades – dijo suspirando- es por eso que nuestro deber es protegerlas a cualquier cosa

Ian: ¿Quién es su amo? – dijo molesto caminando hacia el

X: Nadie debe saberlo por ahora cuando sea el momento de que sepan varias cosas lo sabrán en especial a la princesa de Solaria – dijo serio

¿Cómo es de que sabes sobre Stella? – dije sorprendida

X: Lo diré de nuevo las llaves emiten otro brillo diferentes – dijo molesto – deben irse por las 3 llaves restantes

Ian: Antes de irnos quiero saber algo – dijo serio acercándose más a el

X: Habla – dijo mirándolo fijamente

Ian: ¿Quién es mi hermano? – dijo sin quitarle la mirada

X: Sera mejor que tu lo sepas – dijo dándose la vuelta – yo no tengo la autorización de decirte esto será mejor que tu busques respuestas

Dijo lo ultimo y desapareció dejándonos todos aturdidos respecto a eso Max se acerco a él pero en cambio el se fue caminando molesto hacia la nave.

Pobre – dije preocupada por el

Musa: Sera mejor dejarlo que este un rato solo – dijo preocupada

Sky: Bien es hora de irnos – dijo caminando hacia la nave

Helio: Que bueno que no te paso nada – dijo abrazándome con fuerza

Tranquilo – dije sonriendo – sabes que no me pasara nada

Helio: Pero aun si me preocupo por ti no me quiero imaginar cuando te pase algo Flora – dijo separándose de mi preocupado

Ven será mejor alcanzar a los demás – dije tomando su mano mientras caminábamos hacia la nave con los demás

Riven

Faragonda: Que bueno que estén aquí chicos – dijo sonriéndonos a todos

Es bueno volver en el castillo no hicimos mucho pero al menos encontramos esto – dije mirando a Roxy

Luna: ¿Qué es eso chicos? – dijo confundida mirando el papel

Roxy: No lo sabemos pero cuando tropecé se abrió y encontramos eso – dijo confundida mirando a la directora

Chatta: Eso es más extraño – dijo despreocupada

Tune: ¿Quién dejaría esa nota ahí? – dijo confundida

Digit: No lo sabemos – dijo tranquila

Amore: Pero al parecer suena triste esa canción - dijo preocupada mirando a las pixies

Cada vez que encontramos algo es más confuso – dije suspirando

Barbao: Miren ya llegaron los chicos – dijo sonriendo señalando con su dedo la nave

Roxy: Ya llego Max – dijo sonrojada

Tu novio ya llego – dije burlándome de ella

Roxy: El no es mi novio – dijo sonrojada desviando se mirada

Si claro – dije riendo

Pandora

Hades: Maldición! – dijo molesto golpeando la pared

¿Qué haremos? – dije seria mirando al amo

Hades: Esto se está poniendo más problemático – dijo molesto mirándonos

Colt: Pueden hacer que la princesa vuelva a hacer la misma – dijo serio

Qué asco – dije en asco

Horror: ¿Qué haremos señor? – dijo preocupado mirándolo

Hades: Debemos matarlos ya – dijo molesto apretando sus puños

Alexander: Me agrada la idea – dijo sonriendo con malicia

Sant: Por fin – dijo riendo

Clark: ¿Cuándo atacaremos señor? – dijo curioso mirándolo

Hades: En estos momentos – dijo molesto

Rex: ¿Quiere decir que a todos debemos matarlos? – dijo sorprendido y preocupado a la vez

No se porque te sorprendes idiota si eso ya los has hecho – dije mirándolo confundida – eres el cuarto que le gusta matar a la gente

Colt: Tiene razón eres mejor entre todos en matar sin compasión – dijo sonriendo

Rex: Bien – dijo nervioso

Hades: Llamen a Stella hoy quiero que disfrute esto ahora vallan – dijo dándose la vuelta serio

Todos: Como ordene señor – dijimos todos haciendo una reverencia para salir

Llamen a la hada en 5 minutos partiremos no quiero retrasos – dije dándome la vuelta seria

Por fin entenderás lo que sentí yo Stella cuando murió Omma – dije molesta apretando mis puños caminando

Roxy

Brandon: No lo entiendo – dije confundido mirando de nuevo la nota

Lo se nosotros tampoco no sabemos qué significa – dije preocupada mirándolo

Max: Tranquila lo averiguaremos – dijo abrazándome por la cintura

Si – dije desviando mi mirada

Radius: Bien ahora tenemos 3 llaves – dijo serio

Luna: Faltan 3 mas – dijo preocupada

Estamos a un día para que se alineen las estrellas – dije preocupada mirando la nota

Layla: Y no sabemos qué significa esa nota – dijo confundida

Bueno – dije leyendo nuevamente la nota hasta que desprendía un pequeño brillo

Timmy: ¿Qué es eso? – dijo sorprendido

Tecna: Que extraño – dijo sorprendida

Roy: Esto es más extraño – dijo asombrado

Nex: Ni lo digas amigo – dijo dándole la razón

Ian: No puede ser – dijo quitándome la nota – Roxy ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Bueno por accidente torpeze en un escalón y se abrió y ahí estaba guardada la nota – dije confundida - ¿Por qué?

Ian: Esto es – no pudo continuar cuando nos interrumpieron

Luna: Escudo lunar! – dijo poniéndose enfrente de nosotros

No supimos que paso en ese momento solamente escuchamos una fuerte explosión gracias al cielo la madre de Stella nos había protegido con su poder. Cuando el humo se desvaneció pudimos ver varias figuras voladoras hasta que eran ellos y ella..

Radius: Stella – dijo preocupado mirándola

Stella: ¿Me extrañaste padre? – dijo sonriendo con malicia

Pandora: Al parecer encontraron un tonto papel viejo – dijo burlándose de nosotros

No es viejo – dije molesta por su comentario

Pandora: Cuidado con lo que dices niña estúpida – dijo molesta mirándome

No soy estúpida – dije molesta provocándola – tu eres la única estúpida aquí

Pandora: Ahora si despídete de tus tontos amigos – dijo creando una esfera negra

Bloom: Bien es hora de transformarnos – dijo seria desviando su ataque

Todas: Winx Bloomix! – dijeron las chicas a excepción de mi

Magic Winx! – dije transformándome

Colt: Viento negro!- dijo atacándonos

Sky: Bien es hora de luchar – dijo sacando su espada

Alexander: Preparasen para sus últimas palabras – dijo corriendo hacia el

Brandon: Al parecer somos tú y yo de nuevo – dijo serio mirándolo

Rex: Créeme que no quería esto – dijo mordiendo su labio –en verdad no quiero que lastimen a mi hermano y menos a Stella

¿Hermano? – dije escuchando eso de su boca - ¿tienes un hermano?

Rex: Así es – dijo preocupado – tengo un hermano pero no quiero lastimarlo

Pandora: Canto negro! – dijo atacándome por detrás

Ahh! – dije cayendo al suelo algo herida

Max: Roxy! – dijo corriendo hacia mi preocupado - ¿estás bien?

Algo – dije algo herida

Hades: Pobrecitos – dijo riendo – al parecer no están fuertes el día de hoy

Luna: Por favor Hades detente – dijo suplicándole

Hades: Lo siento – dijo sonriendo – es mejor que digan sus últimas palabras

Horror: Circulo de la muerte! – dijo apareciendo de su mano una extraña sombra que quema color negra

Brandon: Demonios – dijo preocupado – no podemos salir

Riven: ¿Qué haremos? – dijo preocupado sin quitar la guardia

Radius: Stella escucha – dijo preocupado mirando a su hija – lo siento por no haberte dicho lo sucedió con tu abuelo en verdad lo siento no sabía que te afectara tanto y el divorcio no encontraba el momento para decírtelo

Stella: ¿Ahora lo sientes? – dijo apretando sus dientes molesta – sabes desde hace muchos años siempre quise saber la causa de que tu y mi madre se hayan divorciado siempre pensé que cuando se separaron fue porque ya no se amaban

Luna: Eso no es cierto Stella yo sigo amando a tu padre desde siempre – dijo triste mirándola

Stella: Si tanto lo amas como dices ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste? – dijo molesta mirándola

Luna: Yo – dijo sin palabras

Stella: Lo sabia – dijo riéndose hipócritamente

Brandon: Por favor Stella – dijo preocupado mirándola – se que la tierna y alegre Stella sigue ahí

Hades: Basta de charlas – dijo molesto – es hora de que digan sus últimas palabras

Ian: Roxy canta la canción ahora – dijo desesperado mirándome

Pero – no pude terminar cuando el siguió hablando

Ian: Ahora hazlo! – dijo desesperado

Hades: Mueran! – dijo gritándonos a punto de atacarnos cuando empecé a cantar

AWAKE

No estoy siendo fiel

Estoy intentando soportarlo

Porque es lo único que puedo hacer

Quiero quedarme

Quiero soñar un poco más

Pero aun así, es tiempo de irse

Si, es mi verdad

Es mi verdad

Problamente este cubierto de cicatrices

Pero es mi destino

Es mi destino

Aun así, quiero seguir luchando

Tal vez yo..

Nunca pueda

Volar

Como los pétalos de flores de allí

O como si tuviera un par de alas

Tal vez yo..

No pueda tocar el cielo

Pero aun así quiero estirar mi brazo

Quiero correr un poco más

Solo estoy caminando y caminando en esta oscuridad

Mis tiempos de felicidad me hicieron esta pregunta

"¿Estás seguro que estas bien?"

Oh, no

Respondí: "no, tengo demasiado miedo"

Aun así, quiero sostener mis 6 flores en mis manos

Solo estoy caminando

Stella: Esa canción – dijo sorprendida recordando – Michael

Hades: Muere! – dijo molesto atacándome

Cerré mis ojos no seguí cantando por temor que me llegara el ataque en cambio sentí como otra explosión hubo, abrí lentamente mis ojos y pude ver a Stella frente a mí.

Stella – dije con las pocas palabras que salían de mi boca

Hades: ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – dijo sorprendido mirándola

Stella: No dejare que le hagas daño – dijo seria mirándolo

Pandora: Eres una idiota – dijo molesta

Stella: Di lo que quieras – dijo mirándola de reojo – pero una si si le hacen daño todos ustedes estarán muertos incluso tu Hades

Rex: Stella – dijo sorprendido

Brandon: Esa es mi chica – dijo sonriendo victorioso

Continuara ya está este capítulo el siguiente habrá ya mas Stella y Brandon!


	25. Chapter 25 Una felicidad

Una felicidad

Vanessa: Niños ¿Qué les dije que no se debía romper los floreros cuando jueguen? – dijo enojada mirando a sus hijos

George: Lo sentimos mama – dijo apenado el niño

Eliot: No volverá a pasar mama – dijo sonriente el otro niño

Vanessa: Esta bien – dijo suspirando – vengan es hora de comer

Niños: Vamos! – dijeron sonrientes corriendo por los pasillos

Vanessa: Estos niños – dijo riendo – son iguales a su padre

George: Oye mama – dijo haciendo una pausa para ver a su madre

Vanessa: Dime cariño – dijo tranquila mirándolo

George: Se que no te gusta que hable de esto pero – dijo haciendo una pausa para continuar – pero ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos poderes?

Vanessa: Cariño ya lo hemos hablado – dijo preocupada – el destino quiso que ustedes tuvieran este tipo de dones especiales

Eliot: Pero los otros niños de la escuela no tienen ese tipo de dones que nosotros tenemos – dijo el más tranquilo

Vanessa: Si ustedes los tienen es porque ustedes son únicos y tienen algo especial – dijo bridándoles una tierna sonrisa a ambos –asique ustedes no se preocupen en eso

John: Llegue familia – dijo sonriente

Niños: Papa! – dijeron levantándose de sus sillas para correr abrazarlo

John: Que linda bienvenida me dan mis maravillosos hijos – dijo cayendo al suelo con sus hijos riendo

Vanessa: ¿Cómo te fue amor? – dijo sonriendo por aquella escena

John: Me fue bien vendí la cosecha de esta temporada – dijo sonriéndole

Vanessa: Eso es grandioso amor! – dijo feliz

John: Bien niños ustedes no tienen hambre pero su padre si asique será mejor que me dejen comer – dijo riendo mientras sus hijos seguían jugando con el

George: Pero queremos jugar contigo papa – dijo haciendo un puchero

Vanessa: Vamos niños su padre está cansado – dijo cargando a uno de ellos

Eliot: No mama me haces cosquillas – dijo riendo a carcajadas

John: Bien niños si ya terminaron será mejor que recojan y ayuden a su madre a lavar los platos – dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie

Niños: Entendido – dijeron al sonido recogiendo sus platos hacia a fuera de la cocina

Vanessa: Bien deja te sirvo – dijo caminando hacia la cocina

John: He estado pensando algo – dijo serio poniendo una servilleta sobre sus piernas

Vanessa: ¿Qué has estado pensando? – dijo poniendo un plato sobre la mesa

John: Sabemos que nuestros hijos ya tienen 8 años – dijo serio – se me ocurrió que entren a la escuela

Vanessa: ¿Estás loco? – dijo sorprendida mirándolo – sabes que ellos tienen poderes ¿si lo sabías no?

John: Lo sé – dijo suspirando – pero no podemos tenerlos aquí encerrados toda su vida Vanessa es bueno para ellos que entren a la escuela y hagan amigos y aprendan

Vanessa: Lo sé pero – dijo preocupada – es solo que me da miedo que los demás los rechacen

John: ¿Por tener poderes no es así? – dijo serio mirándola

Vanessa: Si – dijo asintiendo- George tiene poderes pero Eliot no tiene poderes es muy tímido y muy inocente

John: Quizás Eliot saco lo tuyo – dijo sonriendo

Vanessa: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo confundida

John: Que nuestro hijo pequeño saco lo humano en vez de un ser poderoso – dijo tranquilo

Vanessa: Si pero los demás niños de las otras casas lo molestan muy seguido porque solamente está leyendo cuentos o escribe en su cuaderno que siempre tiene – dijo preocupada

John: Se que es tranquilo nuestro hijo – dijo haciendo una pausa – pero también debe defenderse de quienes lo molestan

Vanessa: Pero a el no le gusta ese tipo de agresiones John – dijo seria mirándolo

John: Pero debe enseñarse a defenderse Vanessa mañana le enseñare como defenderse – dijo serio

Vanessa: Espero que no sea malo John – dijo preocupada dándose la vuelta – Eliot tiene un don especial

Con los niños

George: Bien hemos terminado – dijo exhausto

Eliot: Mama estará contenta con nosotros – dijo sonriente mirando a su hermano

X: Miren ahí está el raro! – dijo señalándolo un niño cerca de la casa con sus demás amigos

George: No les hagas caso hermano – dijo molesto mirándolos

Eliot: Tienen razón – dijo triste agachando su cabeza – soy muy raro

George: No digas eso hermano – dijo preocupado – tú no eres raro, ellos son los raros

Eliot: Pero tienen razón – dijo alzando su cabeza – siempre me la paso leyendo libros o escribiendo en mi cuaderno no tengo amigos como tu o no juega

George: Sabes que no eres raro – dijo tomándolo de los hombros – eres un gran niño que eres amable y tierno asique no les importancia a esos tontos

Eliot: ¿Enserio lo dices hermano? – dijo feliz mirándolo

George: Por supuesto – dijo asintiendo la cabeza – además no dejare que esos tontos te molesten estoy aquí para protegerte

Eliot: Eres el mejor hermano mayor! – dijo abrazándolo feliz – te quiero mucho hermano

George: Y yo a ti hermano – dijo abrazándolo – recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos

Eliot: ¿Lo prometes? – dijo separándose de el

George: Lo prometo – dijo tranquilo

Eliot: Somos los mejores hermanos del mundo! – dijo alzando sus manos

George: Eres un tonto – dijo dándole un codazo – pero así te quiero hermano menor

¿Qué les pareció? Voy a empezar este tipo de capítulos para que se intriguen o se confundan 7u7 jejejeje

En algunos países ya es navidad asique Feliz navidad a todos los lectores que me ven! En México todavía no es 24 asique mañana es navidad, pero a los demás que se la estén pasando muy bien con sus familias, amigos y seres queridos que tengan salud, felicidad, logros para todos! Gracias llevo 8 meses escribiendo muchas gracias jamás me imagine que tuviera unos grandes lectores como ustedes la inicio de los capítulos me sentía mal ya que no tenía comentarios o seguidores de mis historias pero me equivoque tengo a los mejores lectores del mundo! Los amo enserio se los agradezco he estado viendo que leen mis historias de diferentes países y eso es increíble para mí! Gracias a todos! Recuerden que se nos viene un año para logros, metas, mucho éxito para ustedes si tuvieron un mal momento en este año siempre hay alas para seguir alcanzando nuestros sueños si necesitan algo pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea C: Los quiero y que tengan una bonita navidad!


	26. Chapter 26 Volviste

Volviste

Brandon

Hades: Eres una incompetente – dijo molesto mirando a mi chica –no debiste haberlo hecho Stella

Stella: Tú no eres alguien que pueda decidir por mi – dijo retándolo con la mirada

Hades: Claro que si lo soy! – dijo molesto gritándole – yo soy el que te controlo

Stella: Eso no lo parece – dijo riendo sarcásticamente – ya sabes mi advertencia Hades

Hades: Eres una tonta – dijo apretando sus puños molesto – Pandora, Colt, Horror encargase de ella

Stella! – dije preocupado gritando – detrás de ti!

Stella: Escudo negro – dijo protegiéndose de ellos

Pandora: Ahora si hada – dijo sonriendo con malicia – pagaras por todo

Hades: No Pandora – dijo deteniéndola serio – solo quiero que aprenda quien es su amo

Radius: No lo hagas Hades – dijo preocupado mirándolo – por favor no lo hagas

Horror: Lo siento es demasiado tarde – dijo riendo – podrán ver el espectáculo

Maldito! – dije molesto entre dientes

Colt: Un gran espectáculo mi querido hermano – dijo sonriendo apoyando a su hermano

Luna: No por favor – dijo entre lágrimas mirándolos

Stella- dije alarmado mirando cómo se cuidaba de ellos

Ian: Por favor no lo hagan! – dijo sollozando

Stella: Estaré bien Ian no te preocupes – dijo seria mirándolo

Ian: Stella – dijo sorprendido mirándola

Stella: Bien entonces comencemos – dijo sonriendo de lado desapareciendo su escudo

Vi como Colt, Horror y Pandora rodearon a Stella en circulo los veía sonreír mientras Stella estaba seria mirándolos a los 3 yo no podía hacer nada mientras estaba aquí encerrado en este círculo que si lo tocas te quema al instante me sentía inútil en esta situación, pude ver las expresiones de los demás que estaban preocupados junto a mi no queremos que salga herida Stella, pero me percate de que Rex y Clark tenían la mirada preocupada en ella ellos están diferentes a los demás.

Por favor Stella – dije mirando a mi chica – que no te hagan daño

Stella

¿No atacaran? – dije seria mirando a los 3 que no me atacaban

Pandora: ¿No tienes miedo de nosotros?- dijo seria mirándome

¿Por qué lo tendría? – dije confundida levantando una ceja

Colt: Todos nos temen – dijo incrédulo de brazos cruzados

Hmp – dije sonriendo

Horror: ¿Qué están gracioso para que sonrías? –dijo serio

Yo no les tengo miedo – dije tranquila – más bien me dan pena

Pandora: ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo molesta sosteniendo su cetro de cruz

Lo que oíste Pandora – dije segura mirándola fijamente a los ojos – me dan pena no se porque ustedes están de lado de Hades son patéticos

Horror: No somos unos patéticos como tú crees tonta hada – dijo molesto por mi comentario

Si son patéticos – dije volteando a ver – no se porque ustedes están con el solo por poder eso los hacen patéticos y estúpidos

Colt: Basta de charlas! – dijo gritándome molesto – Laguito negro!

Barrera roja – dije cubriéndome de su ataque

Horror: Esfera de rayo! – dijo atacándome por detrás con su esfera

Con rapidez esquive su ataque debo decir que son fuertes pero muy lentos, lamentablemente solamente puedo usar una mano, mi mano vendada es inútil ahora solamente me hare daño si la utilizo.

Maldición –dije en mis pensamientos seria esquivando su ataque – Muerte negra!

Había contra atacando con Horror y lo avente lejos de nosotros ahora quedan 2 debo acabarlos.

Colt: Viento negro! – dijo creando con su mano derecha que salía un gran viento color negro

Escudo negro! – dije cubriéndome rápidamente – debo hacer una manera en la que ellos se debiliten rápidamente

Pandora: Grito de la muerte! – dijo atacándome con su cetro aventándome en la fuente de la escuela

Brandon: Stella! – dijo gritándome preocupado

Demonios – dije levantándome con dificultad

Pandora: ¿Qué ya te lastimaste? – dijo burlándose de mi seria

¿Eso es todo? – dije retándola mientras sonreía – creí que eras más fuerte de lo que pensé pero me equivoque

Pandora: ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo molesta acercándose a mi

Lo que oíste mi querida Pandora – dije burlándome de ella

Colt: Lluvia de hielos! – dijo atacándome serio

¿Cómo es posible de que ellos puedan usar el viento y el hielo como elemento? – dije sorprendida esquivando la lluvia

Pandora: ¿Te sorprendes de que usemos estos elementos? – dijo sonriendo con malicia

Bloom: ¿Cómo es de que tienen esos poderes? – dijo preocupada mirándola

Horror: Digamos que tiempo atrás le quitamos sus poderes sus amigas las Trix – dijo acercándose a ellos serio

Canto lunar negro! – dije cantando mientras salían de mi mano unas lunas negras

Con esa distracción pude lastimar a Horror y a Colt mientras Pandora se protegió con su cetro, nada mas queda una y esa es Pandora, veía como Hades me miraba serio y a la vez preocupado.

Solamente quedamos tu y yo – dije mirándola seria mientras me elevaba a su altura

Pandora: Son patéticos mis hermanos – dijo entre dientes seria mirando a sus hermanos inconscientes

Hades: Stella esta es tu última oportunidad – dijo serio mirándome

¿Y con esa advertencia crees me da miedo? – dije sarcástica riendo mientras cerraba un poco mis ojos y los volvía abrir

Luna: Stella por favor – dijo suplicándome preocupada

Ian: Por favor Stella – dijo sollozando mirándome

Tranquilo Ian estaré bien –dije sonriendo tiernamente – bien acabemos con esto

Pandora: Bien empecemos – dijo apunto de atacarme cuando Hades apareció enfrente de ella

Hades: No Pandora – dijo deteniéndola serio – ya hicieron bastante tú y tus hermanos ahora es mi turno

Pandora: Pero – dijo sorprendida

Hades: Es una orden – dijo molesto mirándola – llévate a tus hermanos al castillo y verifica que estén bien

Pandora: Bien – dijo volando hacia sus hermanos

Alexander: ¿Y nosotros señor? – dijo confundido mirándolo

Hades: Sera mejor que todos ustedes se vallan – dijo serio mirándolos

Sant: Como ordene señor – dijo haciendo una reverencia caminando hacia otro lado

Hades: ¿Y ustedes no irán a ningún lado? – dijo mirando a Rex y a Clark

Rex: No me iré a ningún lado- dijo seguro de si mismo

Hades: ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo sorprendido mirándolo

Rex: Que no me iré a ningún lado – dijo mirándolo fijamente – me quedare aquí

Clark: Eres un estúpido Rex – dijo molesto caminando hacia otro lado

Rex vete de aquí – dije un poco preocupada por el – será mejor que regreses al castillo con los demás

Rex: ¿Regresar con el causante de la muerte de mis padres? – dijo sarcástico –lo siento hermosa pero ya no regresare a ese lugar y menos con el

Hades: No seas tonto Rex – dijo riendo – todos sabemos que te arrepentirás sobre esto

Rex: Ya no mas – dijo serio mirándolo – ya no cometeré otro error de nuevo

Rex – dije preocupada

Hades: Entonces elige tu bando – dijo serio

Rex: Lo lamento Stella pero ya tome mi decisión – dijo caminando hacia donde estaban los demás

Hades: Bien entonces ya escogiste prepárate para tu muerte – dijo sonriendo maléficamente mientras con sus puños salían fuego color azul

Rex detrás de mi – dije elevándome a la altura de el seria preparándome para crear un escudo

Rex: Lo siento – dijo serio detrás de mi

No te preocupes como tu dijiste se tiene que tomar decisiones buenas – dije sonriendo de lado mientras tenia la vista en Hades

Hades: Mueran! – dijo atacándome mientras salían esferas azules de fuego

Escudo negro! – dije protegiéndonos con mi única mano

Rex: Stella no podrás atacarlo con tu única mano – dijo preocupado mirándome

Lo sé y quiero protegerlos – dije aumentando mas mi poder

Brandon: Stella- dijo gritándome preocupado

Rex: Stella si sigues así el mal te consumirá de nuevo – dijo alarmado

Cierra la boca – dije molesta gritándole

No me había percatado de eso cuando Hades destruyo mi escudo y me tomo con una mano de él y me atrajo a el mientras él me sonreía.

Hades: Sabes disfruto mucho hacer esto – dijo sonriendo mientras lamia su labio

Eres un estúpido Hades – dije molesta intentando liberarme

Hades: Lo mismo me dijo Michael antes de matarlo – dijo sonriendo

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida mirándolo – no vuelvas a nombrar a mi abuelo

Hades: Es la verdad mi querida Stella – dijo tranquilo – tu abuelo es tu estúpido qué bueno que murió

No vuelvas a nombrar a mi abuelo – dije agachando mi cabeza molesta

Rex: Stella contrólate – dijo gritándome alarmado

Hades: ¿Qué harás Stella? – dijo riéndose de mi

Muerte es lo que veo – dije alzando mi cabeza mientras sonreía con malicia

Ian 

¿Qué está pasando? – dije preocupado mirando donde estaba Hades con Stella

Brandon: No lo sé – dijo preocupado mirándolos

Rex: Maldición – dijo corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros – será sacarlos de aquí rápido

Barbao: Rex ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo alarmado mirándolo

Rex: No hay tiempo para explicaciones – dijo mirando la jaula negra que nos rodeaba

Luna: ¿Por qué lo dices Rex? –dijo sorprendida

Rex: De nuevo se adentro de ella – dijo en pocas palabras cuando escuchamos una explosión

Stella – dije volteando rápidamente donde estaba ella

Pude ver como Stella atacaba rápidamente a Hades mientras el lo esquivaba con dificultad mientras atacaba con pocos ataques, pude ver la mirada perdida de Stella de nuevo sucedió como hace años atrás.

Demonios – dije preocupado apretando mis puños – de nuevo está sucediendo

Rex: Lo sé – dijo desesperado – es por eso que debemos sacarlos de aquí es peligroso que estén ahí encerrados

Flora: ¿Pero cómo? No podemos salir de aquí – dijo preocupada mirándolo

Rex: Si hay una forma de hacerlo – dijo serio

¿Cuál? – dije confundido pero a la vez preocupado

Barbao: Las llaves mágicas – dijo en voz alta

Rex: Exacto – dijo asintiendo la cabeza

Musa: Vamos saquen las llaves – dijo preocupada mirando a sus amigas

Pude ver como las chicas sacaban sus llaves y las juntaron las tres juntas en un pequeño círculo se pudo ver como iluminaban y con su poder se desprendió un rayo de luz uniendo los colores, rojo, azul y verde con su poder desapareció el circulo de fuego color negro que nos mantenía encerrado.

Radius: Debemos ir por Stella – dijo a punto de ir cuando lo detuve

Lo siento majestad pero Stella en ese estado es inútil – dije deteniéndolo con mi brazo derecho serio

Faragonda: Pero Stella está luchando con Hades – dijo preocupada mirándome

Rex: Stella no es ella en este momento – dijo serio mirándonos a todos – en estos momentos está su otro yo

¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – dije sorprendido volteándolo a ver – se supone que yo era el único que sabe eso

Barbao: Ian el lo sabe porque el es – dijo mirándome preocupado

¿El qué?! – dije nervioso a lo que venía – Habla!

Rex: Yo soy tu hermano – dijo mirándome fijamente

¿Qué? – dije cayendo al suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad y sentía como mi corazón latía al segundo más rápido

Luna: Hijo – dijo hablándome preocupada mientras me miraba

Esto no debe estar pasando – dije con muchas emociones que no sabía que tenía mientras miraba el suelo

Roy: Cuidado! – dijo mirándonos preocupados a todos

No pude reaccionar a toda esta situación de lo que estaba pasando pero no podía moverme estaba inmóvil, estaba mirando el cielo poco a poco empezaba a escuchar voces que decían mi nombre pude girar mi vista y las chicas estaban algo heridas y se podían poner de pie con dificultad mientras que los chicos con la ayuda de otros se ponían de pie, pude ver a lo que era mi ¿hermano? Gritándome con desesperación mientras yo solo lo veía, gire de nuevo mi vista podía ver como los padres de Stella se ayudaban entre los dos para caminar.

¿Qué está pasando? De un momento a otro se estaban preocupando por encontrar las 6 llaves mágicas mientras que otros están en busca de abrir la puerta de los Titanes, también que queremos recuperar a nuestra amiga que esta poseída por el mal por así decirlo.

No lo entiendo.. ¿Qué ocasiono esto? ¿Por qué nuestras vidas dependen de un hilo?

Rex: Ian Ian ¿estás bien? – dijo gritándome alarmado

No lo sé – dije sin reaccionar y con las palabras que salían de mi boca

Faragonda: Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería – dijo seria mirando a los demás

No – dije negando mi cabeza

Rex: Pero Ian – dijo mirándome preocupado

No lo volveré a repetir – dije apretando mis puños mientras salían unas cuantas lagrimas de mis ojos

Brandon: Stella – dijo sorprendido mirando en otra dirección

Brandon

Rex: Cuidado ella ahora no es Stella – dijo serio mirándonos a todos

Ella es Stella siempre lo ha sido – dije seguro caminando hacia ella

Sky: Brandon no lo hagas! – dijo gritándome desesperado

No! – dije gritando molesto – ella es Stella, es mi Stella

Camine seguro donde ella estaba nos miraba perdida pero al parecer nos quería atacar, ya estaba harto de esta situación solamente la quiero de vuelta de nuevo, quiero volver a abrazarla decirle lo mucho que la amo que amo su presencia, amo su sentido del humor, amo su carisma, amo sus defectos, amo sus encantos, ya no lo soporto quiero de nuevo a Stella.

Sé que eres la misma Stella de siempre – dije parado frente a frente ante ella

Ella no dijo nada, solo me miraba podía ver en sus ojos que necesitaba ayuda pero el odio la consumió a ella, hare todo a mi alcance para recuperarla, ella es mi luz que me ilumina todos los días.

Sé que no dirás nada – dije mostrando una sonrisa verdadera enfrente de ella – en tus ojos puedo ver como estas sufriendo en estas situaciones y lo lamento tanto no tenía idea que has estado sufriendo a nuestras espaldas, se que cometí un gran error que jamás me lo perdonare y era dejarte sola, nunca imagine que te sentías de esta manera en la cual tus padres te hayan ocultado cosas, también que te hayan evitado y enserio lo lamento Stella, solo quiero que sepas que lo siento tanto si me comporte como un imbécil deberías odiarme yo en estos momentos me odio a mi mismo por dejarte sola y no apoyarte, se que los demás están en mi situación incluso tus padres también lo sienten y están más arrepentidos más que los demás incluso yo, perdóname Stella enserio lo lamento tanto solo quiero que vuelvas con nosotros, quiero que vuelvas a hacer la misma chica de antes, alegre, carismática, divertida, glamurosa, extraño esas sonrisas que me brindabas todos los días aunque a veces me lo mostrabas por una pantalla pero me alegrabas mis días con solo ver tu hermosa, te amo como no tienes idea, solo quiero que vuelvas Stella por favor mi amor vuelve

Stella: Yo también te extraño – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de salir

Stella – dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos llenos de lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro

No sé qué paso en ese momento pero una luz ilumino que nos dejo ciegos en ese momento haciendo que cerremos los ojos, cuando volví a abrir mis ojos pude ver a mi Stella de nuevo, ella estaba sonriendo como siempre lo ha hecho pero ahora ella está de vuelta con nosotros, ella volvió conmigo.

Stella – dije abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella solamente correspondió a mi abrazo – te extrañe tanto

No obtuve ninguna respuesta por parte de ella solamente ella me abrazaba con más fuerza y sentía en mis hombros mojado, ella estaba llorando en mis hombros.

Tranquila ahora ya estás aquí – dije sonriendo mientras con mi mano sobaba su espalda con delicadeza

Nos separamos y pude ver sus hermosos ojos color jades rojos y saliendo lagrimas que algunas recorrían sus hermosas mejillas color rojo por estar llorando, ella me miraba con alegría o no sé qué emociones estaba sintiendo en estos momentos pero ella está de vuelta.

Volviste – dije acariciando su hermoso cabello rubio con una sonrisa en mi rostro – ven es hora de volver

Ella no dijo nada y siguió llorando solamente la tome de la mano y caminamos donde estaban los demás por sus expresiones de los demás estaban felices de que ella haya vuelto con nosotros.

Pero no fue todo color de rosa…

Sentí un gran empujón que hizo que callera al suelo gire rápidamente y Hades capturo a Stella.

Stella – dije corriendo hacia ella pero fue inútil

Hades: ¿Estas contento?! – dijo molesto mirándome mientras ella gritaba de dolor

No la lastimes! – dije preocupado- por favor

Hades: Ya es muy tarde – dijo sonriendo mientras la apretaba mas con fuerza -¿te gusta el dolor no es así querida Stella?

Stella: Basta Hades – dijo con las pocas palabras salían de su boca

Hades: Quise ser dulce contigo – dijo molesto apretándola más – pero tú no cooperaste eres una niña mala

Ella gritaba de dolor mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, me sentía muy molesto como la estaba torturando.

Hades: Pero debo decir que me hiciste más rápido mi trabajo – dijo sonriéndome a mi

¿Por qué a mí? – dije confundido mirándolo

Hades: Hiciste que ella me diera sus poderes más fácil sin hacer tanto esfuerzo – dijo burlándose de mi

Stella: ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo con poco aire

Hades: Que tus queridos amigos hicieron el trabajo por mi querida Stella – dijo apareciendo un portal color azul

Stella! – dije corriendo hacia ella cuando me ataco con una esfera azul

Hades: Lo siento – dijo sonriendo – gracias a ustedes sobre todo tu Brandon dominare el mundo entero

Sin más el portal empezó a acercarse a Stella mientras nos miraba con arrepentimiento y dolor como se sentía en estos momentos pude ver que el cielo se torno de un gris, el viento soplaba con fuerza mientras rayos aparecían, Stella estaba gritando pidiendo ayuda el portal la estaba electrocutando en unos minutos pero al termino de eso Hades con su mano tornada como humo negro le quito a Stella como una especie de Sol y Luna juntos.

Le quito sus poderes…

Hades: Gracias ya no me sirve – dijo cargándola con sus dos brazos mientras ella estaba inconsciente

Radius: Eres un maldito! – dijo molesto corriendo a su dirección

Hades: No querido Radius les agradezco esto – dijo sonriendo mientras aventaba Stella como un saco de bolsa de basura al suelo

Stella – dije atrapándola – por dios Stella

Hades: Gracias a todos hicieron un excelente trabajo me hicieron el trabajo gratis – dijo riéndose mientras se desvanecía

Stella – dije preocupado por su estado

Roxy: Chicos – dijo sorprendida mirando aquella nota que brillaba con intensidad

Luna: Que – dijo sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar

Bloom: Eso es una llave – dijo sorprendida mirando como aparecía en las manos de Roxy una llave mágica

Max: Eso es – dijo a punto de terminar cuando lo interrumpieron

Roxy y Riven: Es la cuarta llave – dijeron al sonido sorprendidos

Continuara

Espero que lo disfruten! Que se la pasen muy bien en año nuevo que tengan mucha felicidad con sus seres queridos y amigos.

Próximo capitulo

La puerta de los Titanes

Hades: Por fin tengo su poder – dijo sonriendo con malicia

Colt: El es un traidor – dijo molesto apretando sus puños

Clark: Perdóname Rex – dijo entre lagrimas con la cabeza en las rodillas

Luna: Stella – dijo feliz mirando a su hija despertando

Stella: No me toquen – dijo molesta mirando a los demás

Brandon: Stella – dijo sorprendido por sus palabras

Stella: Ustedes – dijo con la voz quebrada

Ian: ¿Por qué nunca supe de tu existencia? – dijo molesto golpeándolo hacia la pared

Rex: Lo siento pero debes saber algunas cosas- dijo triste mirándolo

Ian: Eres un maldito traidor – dijo golpeándolo en la cara – por tu culpa nunca supe sobre mis padres

Rex: Lo siento pero fue para protegerte! – dijo entre lagrimas mirándolo – tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas para protegerlos

Ian: Desde ahora estas muerto para mí – dijo dándose la vuelta molesto – te odio

Rex: Enserio perdóname hermano – dijo cayendo al suelo mientras lloraba

Radius: Stella por favor – dijo arrepentido mirando a su hija

Stella: Si me hubieran contado todo esto, no habría pasado – dijo apretando su sabana molesta

Luna: Lo hicimos para protegerte – dijo llorando

Stella: ¿Para ustedes o para mí? – dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos

Brandon: Por favor Stella – dijo preocupado mirándola con sus demás amigos

Stella: ¿Están felices no? – dijo entre lagrimas – ya no tengo mis poderes ahora pueden estar felices

Sant: ¿Qué sigue ahora señor? – dijo sonriendo

Hades: Es momento de la guerra ahora – dijo sonriendo malvadamente


	27. Chapter 27 El comienzo

El comienzo

John: Bien niños – dijo tranquilo mirando a sus hijos

Eliot: ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí a fuera padre? – dijo inocente mirando a su padre

John: Hoy les enseñare a defenderse con la espada – dijo tranquilo mientras sacaba de un saco de patatas vieja tres espadas

George: ¿Enserio lo dices padre? – dijo entusiasmado

John: Por supuesto – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – he escuchado que varios niños los han estado molestado

George: Molestan a Eliot padre por ser muy tímido – dijo preocupado mirando a su padre

John: ¿Es cierto Eliot? – dijo serio mirando a su hijo menor

Eliot: Si padre – dijo agachando su cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos

John: Escucha Eliot – dijo poniéndose a la altura de su hijo – se que no te gusta la agresividad y menos que te molesten pero debes entender que no siempre estarás escribiendo o leyendo esos cuentos que te trae tu abuelo

Eliot: Pero me gusta escribir padre – dijo alzando su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente

John: Pero aun así Eliot debes enseñarte a defenderte de quienes te molestas – dijo en tono autoritario

Eliot: ¿Por qué? – dijo confundido mirando a su padre

John: Porque algún día cuando estés grande vas a proteger a tus seres queridos, a tu madre, a tu hermano, incluso a mi – dijo brindándole una sonrisa a su hijo

Eliot: Esta bien lo intentare – dijo no tan convencido mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a su padre

John: Ese es mi hijo – dijo sacudiendo el cabello rubio de su hijo

Pasaron un gran rato entrenando los 3 el más grande estaba muy entusiasmado en poder utilizar la espada siempre creyó que la ocuparía cuando estuviera más grande, mientras que el menor nunca le ha gustado la agresividad ni mucho menos utilizar la espalda el siempre se ha diferenciado de su hermano mayor que a el le gusta escribir o leer cuentos hechos a mano que le regala su abuelo cuando vienen a visitarlos de vez en cuando, mientras que su padre el siempre se ha dado cuenta que la diferencia de sus hijos es de que al mayor le gusta la aventura y la pelea pero siempre y cuando sea necesario, mientras que a su pequeño hijo es muy tranquilo y muy inocente para la pelea es algo que le da gusto y a la vez miedo ya que saco lo de su madre. Que ella es muy tranquila y muy inocente cuando la conoció siempre ella hacia algo tímidamente tonto enfrente de el, y mientras el siempre ha sido el rudo, imperativo y que le gusta la diversión y el combate.

Cuando ya se estaba ocultando el sol no se dieron cuenta que se la habían pasado todo el día entrenando y pasando tiempo de padre e hijos.

John: Bien niños es hora de volver a casa su madre ha de estar preocupada por nosotros – dijo deteniendo la pelea que estaba teniendo con sus hijos con la espada

George: Pero yo quiero seguir entrenando padre – dijo haciendo un puchero para convencer a su padre de continuar

John: Lo siento hijo pero ya es hora de comer y ya está anocheciendo – dijo riendo por la cara divertida de su hijo mayor

Eliot: Bien – dijo sonriendo tímidamente el menor – muero de hambre

John: Bien vámonos – dijo guardando las espadas del saco de patatas viejas

Habían regresado a su pequeña casa hecha de piedra y algo de paja, puede que sea muy pequeña pero muy acogedora para esa familia de cuatro, los tres dieron una gran "hemos vuelto" para indicar que ya estaba en casa no tuvieron respuesta por parte de su madre se preocuparon y caminaron hasta llegar a la cocina pero dieron un gran grito cuando se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba aquella persona alado de su querida madre.

George: ¡Abuelo! – dijo corriendo hacia el emocionado

Bemus: Mis niños! – dijo aquel hombre de edad promedio de cabello gris que estaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo, utilizaba una semi bata color café y entrelazada en el pecho tenia color gris, tenía un extraño símbolo en la parte superior izquierdo, mientras utilizaba unas sandalias.

John: Padre – dijo tranquilo caminando hacia su padre

Bemus: Es bueno verte hijo – dijo abrazando a su hijo

Vanessa: ¿Ni un "Hola amor ya regrese con los niños"? – dijo su esposa levantando una ceja

John: Ven aquí amor – dijo tomándola de la cintura mientras le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios

Bemus: ¿No vas a saludar a tu abuelo? – dijo sonando ofendido mirando a su nieto menor

Eliot: Hola abuelo – dijo abrazándolo con un cálido abrazo

Bemus: Ese es mi niño – dijo sonriendo mientras seguían abrazados

John: ¿Qué te trae por aquí papa? – dijo curioso mirándolo

Bemus: ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo con su hermosa esposa y con sus adorables hijos? – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se separaba de su nieto

John: Lo siento pero se me hace raro de que hayas venido – dijo apenado mirándolo

Bemus: Tranquilo hijo sueles siempre ser un hombre tan despistado – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Vanessa: Bien es hora de la cena – dijo cambiando del tema tranquila - ¿me ayudan niños?

Eliot y George: A la orden capitana – dijeron los dos al sonido marchando detrás de su madre

John: ¿Y mi madre? – dijo serio mirando a su padre

Bemus: Ya sabes cómo es tu madre – dijo soltando un suspiro molesto

John: Ella no acepta que este casado con una humana – dijo serio agachando su cabeza

Bemus: Sabes que tu madre no lo tomo muy bien que digamos hijo – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

John: Lo se pero creí que en estos años aceptaría que soy feliz con ella y gracias a nuestro amor nacieron mis hijos – dijo un poco triste mirándolo

Bemus: Vamos hijo no te desanimes – dijo brindándole una sonrisa sincera - ¿vine para ver a mi hijo estar triste o para verlo sonreír?

John: Siempre me sacas una sonrisa cuando pasan este tipo de cosas – dijo sonriendo a su padre

Bemus: No por eso soy un todo poderoso – dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras reía

John: Baja la voz no quiero que los niños escuchen – dijo preocupado volteando rápidamente a su mujer e hijos que estaban ocupados ayudando a su madre en la cena

Bemus: Tan amoroso con tu padre – dijo riendo a carcajadas

John: No entiendo cómo es que seas mi padre – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza mientras negaba

Vanessa: La cena esta lista – dijo sonriendo caminando hacia su pequeña mesa

Bemus: Huele bien Vanessa – dijo oliendo su rica comida de ella

Vanessa: Gracias siempre te ha gustado mi comida Bemus – dijo sonriente

John: Bien es hora de cenar – dijo tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa

Entre risas y que otros comentarios durante la cena, la pequeña familia disfrutaba mucho la compañía de su abuelo que viene de muy lejos para los niños sabían que venía de un reino lejano, mientras que la pareja de esposos sabían que su querido suegro e padre sabían que era más que un reino lejano era mucho más grande.

Vanessa: Bien niños es hora de ir a la cama – dijo tranquila mirando a sus hijos

George: Pero queremos seguir quedándonos con el abuelo – dijo haciendo un puchero mientras daba un pequeño bostezo

Eliot: Si mama el abuelo siempre viene de visita y luego se va –dijo triste mirando a su madre

Bemus: Vamos niños obedezcan a su madre – dijo tranquilo mirándolos – además me quedare unos días con ustedes

George: ¿Enserio lo dices abuelo? – dijo entusiasmado

Bemus: Por supuesto – dijo asintiendo su cabeza sonriendo – ahora vallan a descansar que mañana tendrán un largo día conmigo

John: Ya escucharon al abuelo a la cama niños – dijo terminando su sorbo de agua

Eliot: Descansa abuelo – dijo dándole un abrazado – descansa papa

George: Hasta mañana abuelo – dijo despidiéndose de mano con su abuelo

Vanessa: Iré a llevarlos a la cama – dijo dándole un beso a su esposo

Los tres se fueron dejando a padre e hijo conversando, habían tenido un largo día y era una oportunidad que conversaran desde años no tenían una conversación de padre e hijo.

Bemus: Tienes unos hijos maravillosos – dijo mirando cómo se iban sus nietos

John: Lo sé no se qué haría sin ellos – dijo sonriendo

Bemus: ¿No has pensado en decirles la verdad? – dijo mirando a su hijo serio

John: Todavía no es el momento padre – dijo preocupado

Bemus: Sabes no siempre creerán que mi nombre "Bemus" es verdadero ni el tuyo – dijo serio

John: Lo se pero no encuentro el momento para decirles además son niños no saben el peligro que hay afuera si se enteran acerca de sus poderes o sobre nuestra existencia – dijo serio

Bemus: Sabes desde que pelee contra ellos – dijo serio sabia su hijo a que se refería – creí que llegaría la paz

John: ¿Y no lo estamos? – dijo levantando una ceja confundido

Bemus: No me refiero a eso hijo – dijo negando su cabeza – estamos en paz pero no durara mucho

John: Me da miedo que no acepten a mis hijos por sus dones especiales – dijo preocupado apretando sus puños

Bemus: Tranquilo hijo – dijo calmándolo – tus hijos son especiales

John: Se que a George tiene sus poderes yo mismo lo supe cuando nació sin en cambio Eliot no tiene poderes pienso que el saco lo humano de Vanessa – dijo un poco tranquilo

Bemus: No te confíes hijo – dijo sonriendo – yo mismo veo que Eliot tiene un don especial nada mas hay que tener tiempo para que saque ese don que tiene

John: ¿Qué clase de don te refieres? – dijo confundido mirándolo

Bemus: Tu mismo lo veras mi querido hijo tu mismo – dijo sonriéndole – yo mismo sacare ese pequeño don


	28. Chapter 28 La puerta de los titanes

La puerta de los Titanes

Rex

Habían pasado horas y todos estábamos afuera de la enfermería esperando respuestas, todos nos encontrábamos cansados y heridos pero primero queríamos ver si estaba bien Stella. Me siento mal por ella, ella perdió sus poderes por la culpa de Hades ese maldito le arrebato algo preciado que ella tiene y es su poder que tiene ella.

Faragonda: Por favor alteza – dijo lo que he escuchado ella es la directora de la academia de hadas – vera que estará bien la princesa

Luna: Lo siento Faragonda pero en estos momentos necesito saber si mi hija está bien – dijo un poco estresada caminando de un lado a otro

Radius: Veras que estará bien – dijo abrazándola por sorpresa – veras que estará bien ten fe

Luna: Pero ella – dijo con voz quebrada – ella perdió sus poderes

Radius: Lo se – dijo preocupado –es por eso mismo que debemos estar con ella cuando lo necesita

Ophelia: La princesa ya se encuentra fuera de peligro no se preocupen mas – dijo la enfermera de la escuela tranquila mirándonos a todos

Barbao: Que bueno – dijo aliviado

Brandon: ¿Podemos verla? – dijo desesperado mirándola

Ophelia: Si no tardara en despertar pero no hagan mucho ruido – dijo tranquila mientras caminaba en los pasillos

Todos caminamos silenciosos mientras nos adentrábamos en la habitación, caminamos unos pasos hasta llegar a la camilla quede sorprendido y a la vez preocupado por ella. Ella estaba con solo una bata blanca que cubría su cuerpo y delgado cuerpo, pude notar que tenía varios rasguños en los brazos estaban rojos por la batalla que había tenido con Hades incluso cuando la lastimo en electrocutarla, su piel estaba pálida y sin ningún brillo y eso me preocupa bastante, también pude notar que su mano vendaba estaba muy roja, había utilizado su mano cuando estaba luchando.

Stella – dije con las pocas palabras que salían de mi boca

Luna: Hija – dijo arrodillándose mientras la miraba preocupada

Radius: Que te han hecho – dijo sorprendido mirando a su única hija

Poco a poco empezaba a abrir sus ojos todos en ese momento no sentíamos alegres pero no todo siempre es bueno…

Luna: Stella – dijo feliz mirando a su hija

Stella no dijo ninguna palabra solamente se limito en verla, después giro su vista y nos miro a cada uno de nosotros incluso a mí.

Luna: Que bueno que hayas despertado cariño – dijo apunto de abrazarla cuando la detuvo

Stella: No me toques – dijo molesta mirándola

Stella – dije sorprendido

Stella

No me toques – dije molesta evitando que me abrazara

Radius: Pero hija – dijo preocupado mirándome

¿Ahora soy tu hija? – dije aun más molesta volteándolo a ver

Radius: Stella no digas eso – dijo preocupado intentando acercarse a mi

¡No me toquen! – dije gritándole molesta

Bloom: Por favor Stella – dijo preocupada por mí mirándome

Ustedes – dije con voz quebrada mirándolos – ustedes

Ian: No Stella nosotros no quisimos eso – dijo triste mirándola

¿Están felices no? – dije sonriendo mientras salían lagrimas de mis ojos – perdí mis poderes

Rex: Stella – dijo preocupado mirándome

Barbao: Por favor princesa recuperara sus poderes – dijo intentando animarla

¡Mentira! – dije golpeando la camilla molesta – perdí mis poderes yo ahora no soy un hada

Luna: Hija – dijo mirándome sorprendida

Perdí mis poderes – dije llorando aun mas – el me arrebato mis poderes

Brandon: Stella – dijo abrazándome con fuerza – todo estará bien tranquila

¡Dije que no me toquen! – dije aventándolo molesta - ¡fuera no los quiero ver!

Flora: Pero Stella – dijo preocupada mirándome

Dije que se fueran – dije entre dientes molesta mientras seguía llorando de la rabia – pero ustedes que quedan

Rex: Vamos será mejor dejarla con sus padres – dijo serio dándose la vuelta

Vi que los demás no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a mirarme dieron la vuelta y salieron de la enfermería dejándome con los que me dieron la vida.

Luna: ¿De qué quieres hablar Stella? – dijo temerosa

Quiero saberlo todo – dije mirándolos seria

Radius: Pero si ya sabes la verdad – dijo preocupado

No – dije negando mi cabeza – quiero saberlo desde que naci

Luna: Creo que ya es el momento de que sepas – dijo sentándose cerca de la esquina de la camilla

Los escucho – dije un poco nerviosa y temerosa a la vez

Radius: Veras el día que naciste – dijo inhalando aire – días antes que tu nacieras, nosotros esconderíamos tu nacimiento ante la sociedad tanto como los reinos

¿Por qué querían esconderme antes de que naciera? – dije temerosa

Luna: Veras Stella cuando supe que estaba embarazada de ti estaba muy feliz de que por fin tendría un hijo con tu padre – dijo un poco nostálgica – pasaron los meses hasta que había cumplido los 8 meses de embarazo

¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto? – dije confundida mirándola

Radius: Es el inicio de todo esto – dijo hablando por fin seriamente – un día cuando estábamos teniendo una reuniendo real con todos los reinos, en Solaria llego un tipo enmascarado queriendo a tu madre quería hacerle daño

¿Pero porque querían hacerte daño a ti? – dije dirigiéndome a mi madre

Luna: Querían hacerte daño a ti Stella – dijo preocupada

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida - ¿pero porque hacerme daño a mi?

Radius: No lo sabes Stella – dijo negando su cabeza preocupado – solamente sabemos que el tipo enmascarado te quería hacer daño

¿Hicieron algo para querer hacerme daño?- dije seria mirándolos

Luna: No querida jamás hicimos ese tipo de cosas – dijo intentando tomar mis manos

Prosigan – dije bruscamente evitando que me tocara

Radius: Ese mismo día el enmascarado aprecio enfrente de todos los reyes incluyendo a tu abuelo, quería un poder en especial creyó que uno de nosotros lo tendría – dijo serio mirando a mi madre

¿El poder legendario? – dije en voz alta

Luna: Así es hija – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – el advirtió que haría daño a una sola persona que solo atesoramos y esa persona eres tu Stella

Radius: Después el desapareció de la sala real y fue directo hacia tu madre te quería matar Stella – dijo serio

No pude seguir hablando tenía muchas cosas en mi mente, todo esto empezó desde antes que yo naciera ¿pero porque yo? Siempre pensé que la que querían siempre era Bloom por su llama del dragón desde que hemos combatido los enemigos siempre han querido a ella también a Roxy cuando luchamos contra el circulo negro, ¿pero porque yo? ¿Qué tengo en especial?.

Luna: Yo me encontraba en tu habitación viendo tus hermosos vestidos cuando el apareció y me empezó a atacar – dijo seria mirándome – hubo un momento que caí con uno de sus ataques para mí era imposible usar mis poderes hasta un extraño poder lo ataco desde ahí supimos que te quería a ti

Radius: Desde en ese entonces evitamos tu nacimiento – dijo dando un suspiro – pero cuando el día que naciste empezó lo peor

¿Qu- que quieres decir? – dije tartamudeando temerosa

Luna: El día que naciste – dijo respirando profundo – el te tomo y estaba a punto de matarte cuando tu lo atacaste

Pero yo solamente era una bebe – dije alzando mi voz -¿Cómo voy a atacarlo siendo una recién nacida?

Radius: En ese momento hubo un extraño lazo entre tu y el Stella – dijo preocupado mirándome – es por eso que ustedes dos tienen algo que los une

¿Cómo qué?! – dije negando mi cabeza mientras procesaba todo

Luna: No lo sabemos pero tiene que ver con tu abuelo Stella – dijo rompiendo la tensión de mi padre y yo

¿Por qué mi abuelo? – dije fastidiada – el no haría nada malo, el el

Radius: Siendo que fue mi padre nunca supe de su pasado Stella – dijo molesto mirándome – pero desde que naciste hubo problemas acerca de eso

¿También para mí no es así? – dije soltando una risa hipócrita

Luna: Stella no – dijo preocupada

Sigan quiero escuchar todo – dije molesta mirándolos

Radius: En ese momento que lo atacaste aun siendo una recién nacida, mi padre empezó a combatir con el, pero el reino fue atacado por extrañas criaturas y se llevaron a tu madre y a ti – dijo serio – yo las busque hasta que las encontré en el bosque tu madre estaba atada en dos árboles mientras que tú estabas en un extraño circulo pero fue cuando aparecieron los Titanes legendarios

¿Quién los invoco? – dije alarmada

Luna: Hades los invoco – dijo seria – el fue el causante de todo esto que esta sucediendo el te quería matar

Entonces me quería a mi desde un entonces – dije en susurro bajo mientras miraba mis sabanas

Radius: Así es – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – yo luche contra los Titanes legendarios hasta que hubo un momento que ellos desaparecieron y fue gracias a mi padre

Luna: Michael él fue el único en poder encerrar a los Titanes y creímos todos que lo había matado –dijo tranquila – pero él quiso que tuvieras el poder en abrir la puerta de los Titanes

¿Por qué Michael quería eso? – dije sorprendida por eso

Radius: No lo sé – dijo molesto golpeando una silla cerca de él – mi padre quiso que tu fueras la indicada en abrir la puerta porque el creyó que tu serás la guardiana de la puerta y también por tener el poder legendario

Luna: Después de aquel incidente hubo muchos muertos en el reino de Solaria muchas pérdidas, muchos heridos. Pero después hubo paz en el reino nosotros olvidamos lo que paso el día que naciste, cuando eras pequeña siempre estabas muy apegada a tu abuelo junto con nosotros había ocasiones que nosotros estábamos ocupados pero siempre estaba Michael cuidándote y amándote

Radius: Pero un día cuando íbamos a nuestra isla secreta, siempre íbamos en verano porque siempre esa temporada te encantaba ya que nosotros dejábamos nuestras cosas reales para pasar tiempo contigo y con mi padre, pero ese día fue cuando empezaste en tu transformación

Mi sueño – dije recordando – en mi sueño recuerdo haberlos atacado junto a mi abuelo, recuerdo haber destruido el piano de Michael…

Luna: No recuerdas mucho de eso Stella – dijo preocupada – porque eras una niña pequeña

Radius: Pasaron los años hubo un periodo que eras una niña divertida y alegre pero después empezaron tus ataques de atacar a todo lo que todo rodea – dijo serio mirándome

¿Por qué no recuerdo eso? – dije seria mirándolo

Luna: Stella nosotros te borramos tu memoria cuando tenias 6 años – dijo arrepentida desviando su mirada

¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?! – dije gritándoles - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no querían que yo recordara todo eso?

Radius: No teníamos otra opción Stella! –dijo molesto gritándome – era la única manera en la cual no queríamos sufrir

¿Ustedes? – dije llorando mientras apretaba las sabanas blancas – Ustedes no eran los únicos que sufrían! Yo también sufrí mucho por su ausencia, el maldito divorcio! Y la muerte de Michael! Ustedes no eran los únicos que sufren ¿saben? Desde niña siempre me preguntaba porque me evitaban, siempre los veía pelearse enfrente de mí, siempre creí que no se amaban pero fue todo mi culpa

Luna: Lo sentimos hija – dijo con varias lagrimas recorriendo su rostro – pero no sabíamos cómo te lo tomaríamos con lo que pasaba

Siempre tuve que lidiar con eso – dije llorando mirándolos – me sentía pésimo al ver a todos los demás felices por sus padres juntos ¿y a mí? Siempre me toco lidiar con eso, no eran los únicos que sufrían, yo sufrí, incluso Michael sufrió!

Radius: ¡Ya no hables de mi padre! – dijo enfadado mirándome

Hablare de él siempre! – dije gritándole molesta – el fue un mejor padre que tu Radius

Radius: Te prohíbo que hables de él y no me hables así Stella! – dijo golpeando la silla molesto apuntándome con su dedo

Luna: ¡Es suficiente! – dijo molesta gritándonos – es mejor que se detengan los dos

Si me hubieran contado todo esto no hubiera pasado – dije mordiendo mi labio de la rabia que tenia

Luna: Lo hicimos para protegerte – dijo entre lágrimas

¿Para ustedes o para mí? – dije incrédula mientras seguía llorando – largo no los quiero ver

Radius: Stella – dijo mirándome arrepentido

¡Largo! – dije aventándoles mi almohada – no los quiero ver por favor

No obtuve palabras por parte de ellos, salieron dejándome sola, no pude aguantar y rompí en llanto, todo esto que está pasando es como una película de terror donde yo soy la protagonista de mi propia película.

Por favor Michael – dije ocultando mi rostro en mis rodillas – te necesito abuelo

Ian

Voy a salir – dije sin ánimos saliendo de la habitación de las chicas

Habíamos pasado un rato desde que dejamos a Stella con sus padres hablando nadie tenia ánimos de nada, todos tenían la mirada hacia abajo, habíamos conseguido recuperar a nuestra amiga, tenemos una nueva llave pero se llevaron algo preciado de ella sus poderes.

El día está oscuro, pude ver desde la ventana que ha empezado a llover, es un día triste para nosotros, caminaba los pasillos de la escuela hasta que mire a mi hermano recargado en la pared mirando la ventana.

Tú – dije mirándolo seriamente

Rex: Ian – dijo volteándome a ver sorprendido

Corrí hacia el molesto y justamente lo avente mas fuerte a la pared necesitaba respuestas y el las tiene.

¿Por qué nunca supe de ti y ni de mis padres? – dije sujetándolo de la camisa molesto

Rex: Se que quieres respuestas – dijo mirándome preocupado

Ohh claro que si quiero respuestas – dije molesto mirándolo – quiero que me cuentes todo ahora

Rex: Bien – dijo zafándose de mi agarra serio – te contare todo lo que quieras saber

¿Por qué nuca supe de tu existencia? – dije molesto mirándolo

Rex: Era un secreto de que no supieras sobre mi – dijo serio mirándome

¿Pero porque? – dije molesto – siempre creí que era hijo único

Rex: Porque le pedí a Barbao que te hiciera creer que eras hijo único – dijo serio sin quitarme la mirada

¿Mis padres lo sabían? – dije preocupado mirándolo

Rex: No – dijo negando su cabeza – se supone que el plan era evitar tu existencia

¿Por qué mi existencia? – dije preocupado sujetándolo de nuevo – habla de una maldita vez

Rex: Bien antes de que tu nacieras y mi madre se enterara sobre tu embarazo, Hades había venido con Pandora, Colt y Horror a verme a mí – dijo serio – Hades quería que me uniera a ellos para su plan que lo llevaría a cabo pero al inicio mis padres se negaron yo todavía era un niño y no sabía que peligros había pero Hades no se quedo de brazos cruzados amenazo a mis padres son matarlos si no me uniera a ellos, entonces cuando estaba yendo a la escuela en ese entonces me siguieron y me dijeron que si me uniera ellos, pensé en la amenaza y si acepte pero en cambio debía a hacer algo para que los dejaran con vida a ustedes

¿Qué hiciste a cambio? – dije un poco nervioso

Rex: Lo siento Ian pero yo mate a nuestra familia – dijo agachando su cabeza

¿Qu – que acabas de decir? – dije quitando mis manos de su camisa sorprendido - ¿mataste a nuestra familia?

Rex: Lo siento pero era la única manera en la cual debía unirme a ellos – dijo mirándome arrepentido

¿Y debías matar a nuestra sangre? – dije apretando mis puños - ¿matar? Esa es tu manera

Rex: Lo lamento pero era la única manera – dijo agachando su cabeza – lo siento

¡Eres un maldito traidor! – dije golpeándolo en la cara – por tu culpa nunca supe nada acerca de nuestra familia, nunca supe de ti ni siquiera sé como son nuestros padres

Rex: Lo siento pero la única manera de protegerte! – dijo mirándome entre lagrimas – tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas para protegerlos

Toda mi vida siempre estuve solo! – dije golpeándolo ahora en su estomago – Barbao me crio todo este tiempo, nunca tuve un padre o una madre como los demás incluso a Stella, todo este tiempo me han mentido

Rex: Perdoname – dijo entre lagrimas arrepentido – enserio lo lamento Ian

Desde ahora estas muerto para mí – dije molesto dándome la vuelta para salir de ahí – te odio, debiste haberte quedado con Hades cuando te lo dijo Stella

No aguante estar ahí y salí corriendo dejándolo solo y herido por mis golpes, salía de la escuela estaba molesto, triste tenía muchas emociones en estos momentos que no sabía cuál era el primero. Llegue al bosque cerca de la escuela y me deje caer en rodillas dejando que la lluvia me mojara todo, por las gotas que caían en mi cabeza nadie sabría que estoy llorando pero se nota más mis lagrimas.

Madre, Padre – dije mirando el cielo mientras lloraba –por favor vuelvan los necesito ahora más que nunca

Colt

El es un traidor – dije molesto mirando a los demás

Pandora: Hmp – dijo mirando otro lado mi hermana

Alexander: Debe pagarlo no se debe quedar así – dijo serio apretando sus puños

Horror: No debemos gastar nuestras energías en el – dijo tranquilo de brazos cruzados

Es cierto – dije tranquilo mirándolo

Sant: ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo confundidos mirándonos a mí y a mi hermano

Pandora: El es uno de los mejores que hay en el grupo – dijo seria mirándolo

Clark: Creí que ustedes 3 son los mejores – dijo mirándonos serio

No – dije negando mi cabeza – el es mejor de todos, incluso que nosotros tenemos poderes él con tan solo a una edad temprana es buen peleador sin magia pero nunca hay que subestimarlo es un genio de primera

Horror: Es cierto pueda que sea un grandísimo idiota pero en combate es un genio – dijo tranquilo

Alexander: ¿Entonces lo dejaremos que viva? – dijo serio mirándonos

Aunque queramos de matarlo es inútil – dije dando un suspiro – como dije el es un genio y puede acabar con nosotros

Pandora: Me voy – dijo seria caminando hacia la puerta

Bien si no hay más que decir me largo – dije dándome la vuelta para salir cuando nuestro señor apareció

Hades: ¿Y tan rápido se van? – dijo tranquilo caminando hacia nosotros

Todos: Lo sentimos señor – dijimos todos haciendo una reverencia

Veo que está muy contento señor – dije sonriendo mientras me percataba de su felicidad que tenia

Hades: Eres muy observador mi querido Colt – dijo soltando una risita – bien qué bueno que están todos a excepción de Pandora y de uno menos

Alexander: Del traidor – dijo en susurro bajo

Hades: Bien como ya tengo los poderes de la princesa – dijo victorioso mirándonos

¿Qué haremos señor? – dije curioso mirándolo

Hades: Se viene la guerra – dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Sant: La guerra – dijo tranquilo

Hades: Es hora de abrir la puerta de los Titanes – dijo sonriendo mirándonos

Clark

Eso bien – dije mintiendo

Hades: Eso era todo ya se pueden ir si quieren – dijo saliendo de la habitación – dentro de un día se alinean las estrellas estén preparados

Sant: Bien yo iré a despejarme – dijo despreocupado caminando

Yo igual me voy – dije serio saliendo de la habitación

Camine varios pasos hasta llegar a mi habitación, cuando pude notar el silencio y miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente cuando me uní por primera vez con Hades y los demás.

FLASHBACK

Hades: Bien hijo esta será tu habitación – dijo delante de mi mientras abría una puerta

¿Aquí me quedare? – dije serio mirándolo por detrás

Hades: Así es bienvenido a esto – dijo abriendo la puerta para que pasara primero – será mejor que te acomodes yo iré a otro lugar

Estaba tranquilo y me adentre a la habitación pude ver que había dos camas en la habitación ¿acaso compartiré habitación? Genial, avente mi mochila con poca ropa que había traído.

X ¿Y tú eres? – dijo una voz detrás mío

Debería decir lo mismo - dije dándome la vuelta donde provenía aquella voz - ¿tu quien eres?

X: Soy Rex – dijo caminando hacia a mi serio

Soy Clark – dije un poco tranquilo mirándolo

Rex: Al parecer Hades te trajo a mi habitación – dijo pasando de lado mío sin darle importancia a mi existencia

¿Y tiene algo de malo que sea tu compañero? – dije un poco ofendido mirándolo

Rex: No es por nada pero no duraras mucho – dijo recostándose en su cama tranquilo

¿Eso crees? – dije molesto caminando hacia – durare bastante amigo

Rex: Eso quiero verlo – dijo sentándose en su cama sonriendo

Es genial tu habitación – dije sonriendo mientras estiraba mi mano hacia el

Rex: No me gusto mucho todo oscuro asique opte en azul y negro – dijo estrechando su mano con la mía

¿Amigos? – dije tranquilo mirándolo

Rex: Amigos – dijo sonriendo

Fin del FLASBACK

Perdoname Rex- dije cayendo de rodillas mientras salían mis lagrimas – enserio lo siento

Continuara

Espero les siga gustado , varias de ustedes me han estado preguntando o viendo comentarios de que se están confundidiendo 7u7 ese era el plan jajaja tranquilas quería poner algo de confusión de cómo se está tratando la historia C: , los capítulos que no sean de las Winx será como decirlo como un Relleno o el inicio de mi historia para más fácil ustedes!.


	29. Chapter 29 Primer día

Primer día

Bemus: ¿Están listos niños? – dijo aquel señor mirando a sus dos únicos nietos que ama tanto

George: ¡Estoy listo! – dijo entusiasmado el mayor con ambas manos al aire

Bemus: ¿Y tu Eliot? – dijo mirando al menor que estaba jugando con sus dedos

Eliot: Algo así – dijo jugando con sus dedos tímido

Vanessa: Digo diciendo que esto es una mala idea – dijo en susurro bajo mirando a sus hijos al frente

John: Vamos cielo veras que aprenderán mucho – dijo abrazándola por la cintura mientras le plantaba un beso en su cuello

Vanessa: Espero que tengas razón – dijo preocupada sin quitarle la mirada a sus hijos

El día había llegado con tanta energía los pequeños hermanos entrarían a la escuela para aprender y convivir con gente normal, todos los aldeanos sabían que ellos eran "normales" bueno sabían que la mujer de aquel hombre peli negro es normal pero no sabían que aquel hombre de campo no era "normal" pero sabia esconderlo perfectamente, para su mayor deseo sus pequeños retoños tenían dones especiales que solamente uno hasta al momento tiene un don especial pero aquel niño pequeño parece estar tranquilo y tímido pero solamente su abuelo sabia que ese niño tenía un gran don pero tenía que hacer que él lo libere el solo por ahora.

Los cinco se encontraban saliendo de su casa para ir en camino para aquella escuela que se encontraba a solo unos minutos, tenían suerte que su casa estuviera cerca de aquella escuela donde asistirían sus hijos, pasaron unos minutos y por fin llegaron a la pequeña escuela . Madera y con pocos ladrillos de barro es lo que consistía su escuela pero es muy acogedora, miles de niños entraban corriendo hacia la entrada porque sabían que ya era hora de estar en clase.

Bemus: Muy bien niños es hora – dijo agachándose para estar en la altura de sus nietos – es su primer día

Eliot: No quiero estar aquí abuelo – dijo asustado tomando la mano de su abuelo – por favor abuelo no quiero estar aquí

Vanessa: Cariño – dijo preocupada mirando a su hijo menor

John: No tengas miedo hijo – dijo brindándole una sonrisa a su pequeño hijo – se que te da miedo pero debes saber que este día llegaría

Bemus: Es cierto no tengas miedo – dijo abrazándolo – veras que harás amigos además tu hermano no te dejara ya lo veras

Eliot: ¿Enserio lo dicen? – dijo separándose de su abuelo

John: Por supuesto recuerda que tu hermano estará protegiéndote hasta que te sientas cómodo – dijo sacudiendo su pequeño cabello rubio

Eliot: Mama – dijo volteando a ver a su madre

Vanessa: Harás amigos nuevos cariño – dijo agachándose para estar a su altura – veras que harás amigos y te divertirás mucho en la escuela y aprendiendo

George: Vamos hermano – dijo jalándolo de la camisa – ya es hora de entrar

John: Ve tu primero hijo – dijo tranquilo mirando al mayor

Bemus: Antes de que entres quiero que tengas esto – dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pequeña libreta

Eliot: ¿Qué es esto? – dijo confundido tomando la libreta

Bemus: Es una libreta para que escribas lo que tú quieras – dijo sonriéndole – quiero que lo guardes ahora es tuyo

Eliot: ¿Enserio lo dices abuelo? – dijo agarrándolo con fuerza mientras se podía ver un brillo único en sus ojos

Bemus: Por supuesto – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – ve se te hará tarde

Eliot: Adiós mama y papa – dijo despidiéndose de sus padres con un tierno beso en sus mejillas

Vanessa: Mis pequeños – dijo nostálgica mirando como sus hijos entraban al salón donde les tocaría

John: Ya estas creciendo – dijo abrazándola – nuestros hijos

Bemus: Que feliz me siento – dijo sonriendo – bien es hora de volver no vamos a estar aquí hasta que salgan

John: Es cierto vamos cariño – dijo dándose la vuelta - ¿sucede algo?

Vanessa: Nada – dijo reaccionando – es hora de volver a casa

Ambos se fueron directo a su casa donde estarían preparando o haciendo algo, los dos hombres padre e hijo estarían trabajando por medio día en el campo ya que le dedicaron tiempo en ver como sus hijos e nietos entraban a una nueva etapa que jamás imaginarían que pasaría, en cambio la mujer de la casa estaría limpiando la casa y haciendo la comida para los hombres de la casa.

Mientras tanto todos los niños del salón de clases miraban a dos pequeños niños que acaban de entrar, era algo nuevo que hayan entrado ya casi terminar el año pero gracias a su padre convenció a la maestra de que si se podía haber la posibilidad de que entraran sus hijos, no hubo objeción por parte de la maestra ya que le agrada su padre y es muy generoso.

X: Bien niños hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos espero los traten bien – dijo la maestra mirando a sus alumnos – por favor niños preséntense

George: Yo me llamo George espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo el mayor con una seguridad mirando a sus compañeros

X: Ahora tu querido – dijo la maestra mirando al pequeño confundida

Eliot: Y – yo me llamo E- Eliot un gusto – dijo tartamudeando el pequeño

X: ¡El raro esta aquí! – dijo un niño burlándose de el

X: ¡Silencio! – dijo la maestra regañando – eso no es comportamiento hacia su compañero, por favor niños tomen asiento donde haya un lugar libre

Los hermanos tomaron asientos diferentes, el mayor tomo asiento donde tenía de compañero un niño más alto al igual que el al momento se hicieron amigos, el pequeño tomo asiento donde estaba una niña de cabello rojizo.

X: ¿Tú eres Eliot? – dijo la niña mirando a su compañero de asiento

Eliot: S- si un gusto – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Eva: Un gusto Eliot soy Eva – dijo sonriéndole al pequeño

Eliot: Eva – dijo asombrado mirando aquella niña que tenía enfrente – tienes un lindo nombre

Eva: Igual el tuyo – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo mirándolo


	30. Chapter 30 Te extraño

Te extraño

Stella

Abuelo – dije llorando sobre mis rodillas hasta que escuche sonar la puerta tocar – dije que no quiero ver a nadie

Seguía escuchando la puerta abrirse realmente no respetan la privacidad de uno, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie solamente quiero estar sola desearía que esto fuera un sueño en el cual quiero despertar, quiero mi vida de nuevo de antes que sucediera todo esto, a mis padres, a mis amigos, a Brandon, quiero de vuelta a mi abuelo.

X: Stella – dijo una voz tranquila y preocupante a la vez

Roxy – dije alzando mi cabella para verla mejor - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Roxy: Quise venir a verte – dijo preocupada mirándome

Ya me viste ahora por favor sal –dije bajando mi mirada

Roxy: Se que no quieres ver a nadie pero – dijo acercándose a mí con pasos lentos – vine a entregarte esto

Roxy esto es – dije sorprendida tomando aquel papel –esto es

Roxy: Supongo que tu solamente conoces esto y al parecer tu expresión dice que es muy valioso – dijo sentándose aun costado de donde estaba

Bastante – dije tomando con mis dos manos aquella nota de mi abuelo – esta canción es de mi abuelo Michael

Roxy: Lo suponía – dijo sonriendo un poco – cuando Ian me dijo que cantara la canción no supe porque hasta que tú me protegiste

Esta canción hace años que no la encontraba – dije nostálgica sin quitar la mirada en la nota – cuando era niña mi abuelo solía cantar esta canción muy a menudo y mas solo

Roxy: Es una canción llena de sentimientos – dijo sonriendo de lado

Esta canción refleja su dolor – dije en susurro bajo – recuerdo muy bien el día que la escuche por primera vez

FLASHBACK

¿En donde esta mi abuelo? Llevo todo la mañana buscándolo, ya lo busque en la cocina, en la sala real, en el jardín central, en su habitación y no hay rastro de mi abuelo.

Caminaba con pequeños pasos míos en todo el castillo desde la mañana buscaba a mi abuelo para que practicáramos en el piano, llevo varios días desde que empecé a tocar el piano y realmente me ha gustado tocar, pero desde que no lo he encontrado pienso que ha de estar escondiéndose de mí, ahora me encontraba en el norte del castillo bueno eso creo yo porque jamás he estado en esta parte del castillo de mi padre, siempre me la pasaba en el jardín o en la sala real con Michael, pero ¿Dónde está? Genial abuelo ya se te pego lo de Ian la rares.

Esto es aburrido – dije haciendo un puchero – Michael espero que tengas una buena excusa al respecto

Seguía caminando y a la vez miraba por todos los lados realmente jamás había visto muchas esculturas del soles, de los antiguos reyes de Solaria, de un momento a otro me detuve mirando la ventana del castillo realmente tenía una linda vista, se podía ver miles de árboles rodeando el castillo, veía a los soldados caminar de un lado a otro tranquilos como siempre lo han hecho, las sirvientas limpiando los arbustos, las mesas donde luego suelo estar, regar las plantas, los arboles, las flores. Este día está muy tranquilo sin que haga travesuras con Ian, lo malo es de que está entrenando con Barbao y hoy quería jugar con él y mi abuelo pero ninguno esta.

¿Qué? – dije reaccionando - ¿de dónde proviene?

Escuchaba el sonido de un piano, que raro jamás había escuchado un piano aquí en el castillo de mi padre, poco a poco como caminaba escuchaba mas fuerte el sonido del piano, hasta que por fin había llegado de donde provenía pude ver una figura de una persona tocando el piano, y nada menos es Michael que estaba tocando el piano pero en esta ocasión lo miro que no está sonriendo como siempre lo ha hecho.

Abuelo – dije en tono bajo mirando por aquel pequeño espacio que había en la puerta

Awake

No estoy siendo fiel

Estoy intentando soportarlo

Porque es lo único que puedo hacer

Quiero quedarme

Quiero soñar un poco más

Pero aun así, es tiempo de irse

Si, es mi verdad

Es mi verdad

Probablemente este cubierto de cicatrices

Pero es mi destino

Es mi destino

Aun así, quiero seguir luchando

Tal vez yo

Nunca pueda

Volar

Como los pétalos de flores allí

O como si tuviera un par de alas

Tal vez yo

No pueda tocar el cielo

Pero aun así, quiero estirar mi brazo

Quiero correr un poco más

Solo estoy caminando y caminando en esta oscuridad

Mis tiempos me hicieron esta pregunta

"¿Estás seguro que estas bien"?

Oh, no

Respondí: "No, tengo demasiado miedo"

Aun así, sostengo mis seis flores en mis manos

Solo estoy caminando

Oh, no

Pero es mi destino

Es mi destino

Aun así, quiero seguir luchando

Tal vez yo

Nunca pueda

Volar

Como los pétalos de flores allí

O como si tuviera un par de alas

Tal vez yo

No pueda tocar el cielo

Pero aun así, quiero estirar mi brazo

Quiero correr un poco más

Completamente despierto

No llores

Llorar, llorar

Completamente despierto

Completamente despierto

No miento

No miento, no miento, no miento, si

Completamente despierto

No llores

No llores, no llores

Completamente despierto

No miento

Mentira, mentira

Tal vez yo..

Nunca pueda

Volar

Como los pétalos de flores allí

O como si tuviera un par de alas

Tal vez yo

No pueda tocar el cielo

Pero aun así, quiero estirar mi brazo

Quiero correr un poco más

(Si me adivinan quien la canta escogen una historia de Stella y Brandon 7u7)

Michael: Lo siento tanto hermano – dijo empezando a llorar –lo siento tanto

Abuelo – dije triste observándolo

Michael: Perdóname mi amor – dijo entre llanto – si tan solo no hubiera dejado que pasara en el incendio tu estarías aquí conmigo

¿Acaso será mi abuela? – dije en mis pensamientos – pero si la abuela murió de forma natural hace años

Michael: Perdóname mama si hubiera sido fuerte no hubieras muerto ni con papa – dijo golpeando el piano – lo lamento tanto las personas que quiera se fueron se llevaron un pedazo de mi corazón ahora que no están, sigo sufriendo por su ausencia si no hubiera tímido jamás hubiera dejado esto pasar lo lamento

Michael – dije triste hasta que sentí una lagrima caer – no llores por favor no me gusta verte llorar

Michael: Se que cometí errores pero – dijo mirando la ventana de la habitación – debo ser fuerte, tengo un hijo que me ha necesitado durante años y ahora mira mi amor tengo una hermosa nieta que no te imaginas como es puede que sea una traviesa pero tiene un hermoso corazón que va a hacer que todo este en balance, se que te hubiera gustado que no llorara tu misma me lo dijiste muchas veces pero a veces es bueno llorar, mi pequeña por favor vuelve…

No sufras abuelo – dije saliendo del lugar mientras lloraba – por favor, su amor vuelve con mi abuelo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Roxy: Entonces tu abuelo sufría – dijo preocupada mirándome

Así es – dije asintiendo mi cabeza un poco – desde que tengo memoria recuerdo que mi abuelo solía cantarla en las noches cuando me dejaba en la cama

Roxy: ¿Cómo lo sabes Stella? – dijo confundida

Porque en varias ocasiones cuando iba por un vaso de agua por instinto si eso se llamaba eso iba a la habitación donde mi abuelo solía tocar y lo veía tocar a media noche esa canción

Roxy: Ya veo – dijo en tono bajo – nunca supimos acerca de tu abuelo y de ti Stella

Nadie sabía eso – dije mordiendo mi labio – nunca me ha gustado hablar el tema de mi abuelo y de mi me duele hablar de eso

Roxy: También no me gustaba ver cuando iba en la escuela en la tierra veía a miles de niños con sus madres y a mí no me gusta o me dolía ver ese tipo de cosas – dijo desviando su mirada

Pero al menos tu madre no te escondía cosas Roxy – dije apretando mis puños sobre la sabana – mis padres me han ocultado cosas que jamás imagine, Hades me las decía en vez de mi padre

Roxy: Lo hicieron para protegerte Stella – dijo tomando mi mano preocupada – sabes que tus padres no te lastimarían

Pero lo hicieron – dije molesta zafándome de ella – por favor Roxy quiero estar sola si no te importa, no quiero enojarme contigo

Roxy: Esta bien – dijo triste levantándose de donde estaba – si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme

Gracias – dije volteando mi vista hacia la ventana

No escuche mas, el único sonido que escuche fue el de la puerta cerrarse, con algo de dificultad me levante de la camilla y camine hacia la ventana de la enfermería me quede mirando como las hadas de la escuela reconstruían la escuela tenían varios daños gracias a las criaturas que había aparecido Hades cuando estaba atacándolos.

No lo entiendo – dije sin quitar la mirada – sentí un extraño lazo contigo Hades

¿Cómo es posible de que haya sentido un extraño lazo con Hades? No lo entiendo cuando me tomo pude sentir una extraña corriente eléctrica, pero pude ver en la mirada de Hades que tenia odio, dolor pero tenía casi el mismo color al de Michael.

Michael – dije seria -¿acaso tú tienes algo que ver con Hades desde tiempo atrás?

Continuara

Lo lamento si es pequeño: c pero aquí está el capitulo también quería informarles que ya está en los penúltimos capítulo de esta primera temporada! Qué emoción! , les quería decir eso que ya están en los penúltimos capítulos hare como 10 capítulos para que termine esta temporada y ya después inicie la segunda temporada (:.

También que para la serie WAGS también habrá como unos 10 0 12 capítulos para que termine la temporada aun no lo se bien pero ya casi termina! .

Las quiero.


	31. Chapter 31 Ultimas llaves

Ultimas llaves

Winx

Por fin cayó la noche dejando a todos dormir tranquilamente, por su suerte un grupo de hadas e especialistas dormían un poco tranquilamente aunque su enemigo legendario ya tiene por desgracia el poder de su amiga hada del sol y de la luna, ahora tenían que encontrar las dos últimas llaves mágicas para evitar una guerra legendaria para ellos no sabían que peligro seria si se desata esa guerra pero aquellas personas que vivieron la primera pelea legendaria seria un completo desastre.

Cada hada dormía en sus habitaciones mientras tanto el grupo de especialistas dormían en la sala donde comúnmente están sus novias para hablar o para hacer cualquier cosa, con sacos de dormir que había hecho una de sus amigas hadas podían tener una cómoda noche, sin en cambio una cierta hada perdida tenía unos extraños sueños que no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente.

X: Ya es hora – dijo aquella persona de capucha que desde hace tiempo había parecido en sus sueños

Stella: Tu de nuevo – dijo seria mirándolo - ¿Por qué cada vez que intento dormir siempre te apareces en mis sueños?

X: Ese no es el asunto – dijo serio mirándola – ya es el momento de que vallan por las dos últimas llaves

Stella: Pero yo no tengo esas llaves de que estás hablando ni se cuales llaves me estás diciendo – dijo confundida

X: Tus amigos han estado buscando 6 llaves mágicas para detener a Hades – dijo dando un suspiro pesado

Stella: Ya lo entiendo – dijo en susurro bajo

X: Las dos últimas llaves están en un lugar que tú has estado anteriormente – dijo tranquilo

Stella: ¿Yo? – dijo sin entender – he estado en muchos lugares no se donde están esas famosas llaves

X: Tan ingenua como siempre – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Stella: ¿Qué acabas de decir? – dijo ofendida mirándolo

X: Michael tiene razón a veces eres muy ingenua e despistada – dijo sonriendo de lado

Stella: ¿Co.. Conoces a mi abuelo? – dijo sorprendida tartamudeando

X: No es asunto tuyo si lo conozco – dijo frio dándose la vuelta – te daré una pista en donde están las ultimas llaves mágicas

Stella: ¿En donde están? – dijo nerviosa

X: Es un lugar donde encontraste tu belleza interior – dijo desapareciendo

Stella: El espejo de la verdad – dijo en tono alto

Después de aquella persona se haya desaparecido miles de recuerdos aparecían, y uno que jamás había recordado era un señor de edad promedio abrazándola con ternura, sabía que no era su abuelo, pero sentía una corriente eléctrica muy familiar con una persona en especifica.

El solo poco a poco empezaba a salir, ya era un nuevo día para empezar a buscar las últimas llaves mágicas para detener a Hades, la mayoría de las hadas no estaban en sus respectivas clases, ahora estaban cuidando su amada escuela, por si llegara a aparecer su enemigo de nuevo.

El grupo de hadas y especialistas se encontraban en la oficina de la directora de hadas, incluidos los directores de Torre Nubosa y Fontana Roja, también estaban los padres de su amiga rubia.

Riven

Faragonda: Bien ahora deben buscar las dos últimas llaves mágicas – dijo seria mirándonos a todos

Bloom: Pero el libro no se ha abierto – dijo preocupada mirando a la directora

Saladino: ¿Qué quieres decir Bloom? – dijo confundido mirándola

Tecna: El libro no se ha abierto – dijo mostrándoles el libro que estaba cerrado – intentamos abrirlo pero nada

Sky: Incluso utilizaron magia pero nada no se ha abierto desde que apareció la 4 llave – dijo serio

Griffin: No tiene sentido – dijo pensativa mirando a Faragonda – si cada vez que se aparece una llave el libro abre otro mapa para la siguiente llave

Luna: No lo entiendo – dijo preocupada mirando a las dos directoras – debemos encontrar las dos últimas llaves las estrellas están por alinearse

Radius: Tiene razón – dijo serio – la última estrella esta por alinearse

Roy: ¿Pero cómo? – dijo preocupado mirándonos

Nex: No sabemos donde esta – dijo serio de brazos cruzados

X: Yo sé donde están las ultimas llaves –dijo aquella voz que todos conocemos perfectamente

Stella – dije sorprendido volteando rápidamente donde provenía su voz

Roxy: Lo siento quise detenerla – dijo culpable mirándonos –pero ella insistió en venir

Luna: Hija – dijo intentando acercarse a ella

Stella: No te acerques – dijo seria mirándola

Brandon: Pero – dijo preocupado antes de que continuara

Stella: Se que han estado buscando esas llaves mágicas para detener a Hades – dijo haciendo una pausa – se donde están las ultimas llaves

Timmy: ¿En donde Stella? – dijo confundido mirándola

Stella: Están donde aquella vez fuimos al espejo de la verdad – dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Faragonda

¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – dije confundido mirándola

Stella: No interesa como es que lo se – dijo seria sin mirarme – si quieren encontrar esas llaves deben ir donde está el espejo de la verdad

Cordorta: Si Stella sabe donde están – dijo serio mirando a Saladino – debemos confiar en ella

Griffin: No queda de otra – dijo suspirando – deben ir a donde está el espejo de la verdad

Faragonda: Bien – dijo seria – estén preparados deben salir antes de medio día

Max: Bien – dijo no tan convencido

Faragonda: Pueden salir chicos –dijo un poco más relajada

Stella – dije poniéndome de pie – será mejor que descanses en la enfermería

Stella: Tranquilo – dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa – no me duelen las heridas

Sabes que no me puedes ocultar a mi – dije acercándome a ella preocupado

Stella: Lo sé – dijo seria – pero quiero hablar con la directora Faragonda y con los demás

Bien estaré afuera si necesitas algo – dije saliendo con los demás mientras todos nos miraban algo preocupados

Dije lo ultimo y salimos todos, los únicos que se quedaron fueron los directores de ambas escuelas y los padres de Stella y ella nada mas, no sé porque pero no me está agrando esto, presiento algo y no es algo bueno ni malo, no sé qué presiento.

Roxy: Al parecer somos los únicos dos que podemos hablar con ella – dijo alado mío

Flora: ¿Por qué ustedes no los aleja o los evita? – dijo confundida mirándonos

Musa: Es cierto a ti te trato bien Riven – dijo seria mirándome

La verdad ni yo sé porque – dije despreocupado sabia que tiene mi novia "celos"

Brandon: Espero que Stella vuelva a hacer la misma – dijo triste

Sky: Veras que así será viejo – dijo animándolo – está pasando por un mal momento

¿Alguien ha visto a Ian? – dije percatándome que no está con nosotros

Layla: No lo sabemos – dijo negando su cabeza – desde que salió después de haber visto a Stella no supimos de el

Roxy: El igual está pasando por un mal momento como Stella – dijo preocupada

Helio: Quien diría que tenía un hermano mayor – dijo serio

Brandon: Y más si esa persona es su enemigo – dijo apretando sus puños

No hay que juzgar al hermano de Ian – dije serio mirando a Brandon – como dije no podemos juzgar a las personas, que tal que el hermano de Ian haya hecho algo para protegerlo

Sky: ¿Cómo qué? – dijo confundido alzando una ceja

No conocemos las razones – dije dándome la vuelta – iré a buscarlo

Stella

Faragonda: Deberías estar en la enfermería Stella – dijo preocupada mirándome

Estoy bien – dije fría mirándola

Radius: Stella – dijo preocupado mirándome

Ahórrate tus palabras conmigo – dije sin quitarle la mirada – quiero preguntar algo

Saladino: Pregunta Princesa – dijo asintiendo su cabeza tranquilo

Es cierto que el espejo de la verdad puede decirte cualquier cosa que le preguntes – dije firme mirándolos

Griffin: ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? – dijo seria mirándome

Quiero saber que lazo tiene conmigo Hades – dije algo nerviosa pero segura – necesito saber que lazo tenemos el y yo

Cordorta: ¿Cómo que lazo dices? – dijo sin entender

Antes de que me quitara mis poderes – dije con cierto temor – pude sentir un extraño lazo con él, es por eso que quiero saber si el espejo de la verdad podrá decirme mi pregunta

Faragonda: Es correcto – dijo asintiendo su cabeza mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio – es por eso que es el espejo de la verdad

Griffin: Pero el no dice todas las dudas que uno les llegue a preguntar – dijo interfiriendo

¿Entonces? – dije confundida mirándola

Saladino: El único que puede contestar ese tipo de cosas y decirte muchas – dijo tranquilo – es el Oráculo

¿El Oráculo? – dije seria - ¿Quién es ese?

Radius: El Oráculo es una persona legendaria que puede responder a todas tus preguntas – dijo metiéndose – el es la única persona que puede decirte cualquier cosa y contarte muchas cosas que le preguntes

Griffin: Es cierto, el espejo de la verdad puede decirte lo principal pero el Oráculo puede contestar todas tus dudas que tengas – dijo tranquila

Cualquier duda – dije en susurro bajo - ¿en donde esta?

Radius: Nadie lo sabe – dijo negando su cabeza –desde hace muchos años desapareció de la nada, nadie sabe su paradero

Faragonda: Puede que el espejo de la verdad pueda decirte su ubicación – dijo calmada mirándome

Entonces debo ir a verlos – dije segura dándome media vuelta

Salí de la oficina y no había ninguna persona en los pasillos, para mi mala suerte todavía seguía con bata blanca recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela, podía ver atreves de la venta que las hadas estaban vigilando el castillo, son tontas Hades ya se evitaría en volver a venir, incluso que Pandora y los demás quieran venir a molestar necesitan la autorización de Hades para molestar.

Continúe caminando hasta llegar a las fueras de mi habitación sabia que estarían los demás pero no tengo ganas de verlos, pero tengo que saber que lazo tiene conmigo Hades y necesito saber dónde está el Oráculo si dicen que es el único en contestar todas tus dudas mejor él, es por eso que iré aun estado herida pero iré tengo que saber muchas cosas incluso de Michael.

Abrí la puerta y pude ver las caras de los demás incluso el de las pixies, que me miraban sorprendidos, camine con pasos lentos porque aun me duelen algunas heridas que tengo a causa de la electrocutada que me dio Hades, estaba por llegar a mi habitación cuando me detuvieron.

Brandon: Stella queremos hablar contigo – dijo sujetándome con delicadeza mi brazo

No tengo ganas de hablar con ustedes – dije zafándome de el bruscamente

Flora: Por favor Stella – dijo preocupada mirándome

¿No les basto todo lo que me han hecho? – dije soltando una pequeña risa

Bloom: No sabíamos lo que sucedía Stella – dijo preocupada mirándome

Lo se – dije apretando mis puños

Max: Por favor Stella – dijo preocupado

Amore: Somos tus amigos – dijo acercándose a mi

No quiero hablar – dije seria abriendo mi habitación

No quise continuar hablar con ellos y les cerré la puerta en su cara bueno a Brandon, cuando me di la vuelta vi que estaba Rex en una esquina agachando ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas, podía ver que ha estado llorando, lo sé porque se ese sentimiento, al parecer Ian ya sabe que es su hermano y lo demás.

Rex- dije preocupada mirándolo

Rex: Stella – dijo alzando su mirada para después levantarse y correr hacia a mí para abrazarme

Llora – dije sobando su espalda mientras sentía mi hombro húmedo – sácalo

Rex: Soy un idiota – dijo llorando aun mas – debía alejarme de Hades no debía haberme unido a el

Tranquilo – dije intentando calmándolo – solo tú sabes porque lo hiciste

Rex: Perdí a mi hermano – dijo abrazándome aun mas fuerte

No lo has perdido – dije alejándome de él un poco para verlo

Rex: Claro que si – dijo mirándome fijamente – me odia no me quiere ver ni siquiera tuve el valor de decirle la verdad

El miedo te invade – dije sonriendo – tranquilo será mejor que tú te calmes y puedas hablar con el

Rex: Extraño a mis padres – dijo aun llorando – los extraño tanto todo este tiempo Hades hizo a creer que a todos el rayo de luz dorada habían matado a cada uno de nuestros padres

¿Rayo de luz dorada? – dije confundida

Rex: El rayo de luz dorada fue una persona noble que se caracterizo que siempre viajaba porque escribía como una novela sobre sus anécdotas, era una persona tranquila pero con un gran poder se sabe que encontró a 3 bebes que los crio aun estado casado y con un hijo, pero cuando se vino un conflicto de dos reinos el se interpuso y mato a esos tres bebes después de eso, el rayo de luz no fue el mismo y siguió con su vida con su esposa e hijo hasta el día que murió – dijo calmándose un poco

Ya entiendo – dije comprendiendo todo –iré con los demás por las dos últimas llaves

Rex: Pero estas herida Stella – dijo preocupado mirándome – no puedes salir será mejor que te quedes a descansar las heridas

No – dije segura – necesito ir, debo saber la localización del Oráculo

Rex: Pero nadie sabe donde esta – dijo preocupado – hace miles de años que ningún ser mágico lo ha encontrado, cuando desapareció no dejo nada de huellas

Necesito saber – dije apretando mis puños –es la única forma para saber todas mis dudas

Rex: Entiendo – dijo desviando su mirada – aun sigo diciendo que es peligroso Stella

Lo sé pero me arriesgare – dije un poco tranquila – debo saber muchas cosas

Rex: ¿Cómo cuales? – dijo volviendo su mirada en mi

Necesito saber si Hades y Michael tenían algo que ver antes de que naciera yo – dije dando un suspiro – me refiero si se conocen y que lazo tienen ellos para tenerlo conmigo

Rex: Es por eso que quieres encontrar el Oráculo – dijo serio

Así es – dije seria mirándolo – es por eso que necesito saber donde esta

Rex: Sabes que te apoyare en tus decisiones – dijo tomando mis manos – es cierto se me ha olvidado

¿Qué cosa? – dije confundida mientras lo miraba que sacaba algo de su bolsillo

Rex: Cuando Pandora lo destruyo yo guarde todos los restos – dijo sacando el collar que mi abuelo me había regalado desde niña

Rex – dije sorprendida y asombrada a la vez – pero co.. ¿Cómo?

Rex: Ni yo lo sé – dijo negando su cabeza – cuando estaba en mi habitación mi espada emitió un extraño brillo y al momento se volvió a unir tu collar

Gracias – dije abrazándolo desprevenido mientras salían lagrimas de mis ojos

Rex: ¿Por qué gracias? – dijo sorprendido

Porque es la única cosa que me recuerda a mi abuelo – dije en su hombro aun llorando – gracias

Rex: No hay de que hermosa – dijo abrazándome – sabes que yo daría lo que fuera por ti

Ian

Barbao: Ian – dijo mirándome preocupado

¡¿Por qué NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE TENIA UN HERMANO?! – dije gritándole a mi maestro furioso

Estábamos en los pasillos de la escuela, bueno yo estaba en el pasillo sin rumbo alguno hasta que mi maestro me miro, en ese momento sentía tanta rabia por todo lo que estaba pasando, tengo un hermano mayor todo este tiempo, nunca supe sobre su existencia, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

Barbao: Tu hermano me lo pidió – dijo preocupado mirándome

Todo este tiempo he estado solo – dije molesto sujetándolo de su bata – yo pensé que mis padres los habían asesinado las hechiceras ancestrales

Barbao: Lo siento Ian pero era lo mejor – dijo serio mirándome

¡No! – dije molesto – ¡¿lo mejor! ¡Nunca pensaron en cómo me iba a afectar!

Barbao: Ian – dijo sorprendido

Ahora que se que tengo un hermano – dije cayendo al piso – debería odiarlo

Barbao: Se cómo te sientes hijo – dijo estando a mi altura – debía haberte dicho todo desde un inicio pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías

No sé cómo son mis padres – dije mirando el suelo mientras sentía como salían lagrimas de mis ojos

Barbao: Deberías escuchar a tu hermano – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

Ya sé cómo se siente Stella – dije fríamente

Barbao: ¿Cómo? – dijo confundido

Que te oculten la verdad – dije poniéndome de pie molesto

Próximo capitulo

Ultimas llaves

Rex: Es hora – dijo nervioso mirándola

Stella: Tengo que saber – dijo en sus pensamientos caminando

Brandon: Este lugar – dijo sorprendido

Ian: Stella – dijo preocupado mirándola

Stella: Quiero saber algo – dijo algo temerosa mirándolos

Espejo: Habla – dijo uno de ellos

Stella: ¿Dónde está el Oráculo? – dijo seria mirándolo

Espejo: El Oráculo se encuentra en un antiguo lugar donde Vivian unas criaturas – dijo serio

Stella: ¿En donde esta? – dijo nerviosa

Espejo: Tu collar te dará la ubicación del Oráculo – dijo serio

Hades: Hermano – dijo serio mirando su cetro

Pandora: Maldición – dijo cayendo de rodillas – te extraño omma

Brandon: Stella no deberías ir – dijo sujetándola preocupado – es peligroso

Stella: Correré el riesgo – dijo fría

Brandon: por favor no vayas – dijo abrazándola fuertemente

Bloom: Debemos ir con ella – dijo segura mirando a sus amigos

X: ¿Vinieron por las dos últimas llaves? – dijeron dos personas al sonido

Musa: No me iré sin ella – dijo firme mirándola

X: Vamos – dijo sonriendo atacándola

Tecna: Es mi oportunidad – dijo atacándolo

X: Tu eres Stella eres igual como describió el rayo de luz dorada – dijo mirándola fijamente


	32. Chapter 32 Ultimas llaves parte 2

Ultimas llaves parte 2

Rex

Es hora – dije algo nervioso mirando a Stella

Desde que todos nos subimos a la nave en dirección donde están las ultimas llaves que había dicho Stella que estaban localizadas, no sabía porque están ahí pero si ella dice que están ahí yo confió en ella, Stella se encontraba sentada mirando el cielo tenia la mirada perdida yo estaba a un lado de ella, desde que estoy aquí los demás no quieren hablarme solamente el único que me ha hablado es Riven que bueno sabe que si Stella confía en mí, el también lo hace, y mi hermano ni siquiera me quiere ver todo el tiempo me ha estado evitando, la única mirada que siento es la de Brandon, desde que nos cocimos sabemos los dos que solamente queremos a una sola persona y esa persona es Stella.

Ya estábamos por llegar cuando pude notar un nerviosismo en Stella al parecer tiene nervios y no los puede controlar, gire un poco más abajo para mirar sus heridas y todavía no sanan, tenía varios moretones, las cortadas seguían rojas, su mano vendada sigue igual de roja no le ha bajado y eso me preocupa mucho, no lleva su cetro por temor y la comprendo igual estaría en esa situación, pero podía ver que su collar que le regalo Michael lo agarraba con fuerza intentando que nadie lo tocara.

Timmy: Hemos llegado – dijo serio sin quitar la mirada – pero hay un problema

Tecna: ¿Qué sucede Timmy? – dijo preocupada mirando a su novio

Sky: No podemos descender – dijo preocupado dándole la vuelta para vernos a todos – tendremos que bajar por la cuerda

Layla: Pero nosotras tenemos nuestros poderes – dijo seria hasta que se tapo su boca mirando a Stella – Stella yo no quise

Ella no respondió solamente agacho su cabeza, como me duele verla así de esa manera, ese maldito de Hades le arrebato algo sagrado que jamás se lo perdonare.

Riven: Sera mejor que bajemos – dijo cambiando la tensión que había entre nosotros

Nex: Bien iré yo primero – dijo seguro mirando a sus amigos

Roy: Los veo abajo – dijo deslizándose de una cuerda sonriendo

Cada uno de los demás chicos empezó a abajar hasta que toco el turno de mi hermano, que solamente nos miro a mi y a Stella y bajo en la cuerda cuando era turno de Brandon le pregunto que bajara con ella pero se negó tenía miedo podía sentir su miedo.

Tranquila – dije tranquilizándola – sube a mi espalda

Stella: Pero estaremos pesados – dijo preocupada mirándome

Tranquila pero no dejare que te pase nada – dije brindándole una sonrisa

Stella: Bien – dijo temerosa

Ella subió a mi espalda podía sentir sus manos sobre mi cuello, me apretaba algo pero debía hacer que confiara en mi, poco a poco empecé a deslizarme de la cuerda podía sentir más fuerte sus manos sobre mi cuello, me estaba acordando y temblando a la vez, hasta que por fin logramos llegar a tierra ella se tranquilizo.

Lo ves – dije bajándola de mi espalda – te dije que estarías bien

Stella: Gracias – dijo nerviosa mirándome – es solo que cuando vine por primera vez aquí casi me mato

Lo se pero nada te pasara – dije sonriéndole – estaré protegiéndote de todo

Max: Bien las chicas ya están aquí – dijo mirando a las chicas destranformarse

Es hora – dije nerviosa mirándola de reojo

Stella

Entramos a la cueva este lugar fue donde encontré mi belleza interior e hizo que desapareciera el hechizo que me hizo Chimera, que viejos tiempos los demás caminaban tranquilos algunos no sabían de este lugar como Ian, Max, Nex, Roy incluso Rex no sabían de este lugar no sabía que existía, tengo que saber respuestas, lo tengo que saber, cada quien estaba en su mundo al igual que yo.

Brandon: Este lugar – dijo sorprendido mirando a su alrededor

Bloom: Hace mucho que no veníamos – dijo sorprendida

X: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo una pequeña voz al frente de todos nosotros

Musa: ¿Quién eres? – dijo confundida mirándola

X: Debería decir lo mismo – dijo sonriendo de lado

Roxy: Venimos en busca de unas llaves mágicas – dijo un poco nerviosa mirando a la pequeña

X: ¿Para qué quieren las llaves del viento? – dijo confundida mirándola

Para detener a Hades – dije segura poniéndome en frente de ella

X: Tu – dijo sorprendida mirándome

¿Qué? – dije confundida mirándola

X: Tu eres Stella eres igual como describió el rayo de luz dorada – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza – no cabe duda te pareces tanto a el

¿Quién es el rayo de luz dorada? – dije sin comprender

X: Era nuestro sabio – dijo otra pequeña voz pero aguda

No entiendo – dije volteando donde provenía la otra voz

X: Tu eres el rayito dorado – dijo seria mirándome

Brandon: ¿Por qué? – dijo serio mirándola

X: Se que tú has venido por otra cosa ¿no es así? – dijo despreocupado mirándome

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza segura

X: Bien entonces – dijo sonriendo la pequeña mirando a los demás – será divertido esto

Ian: Stella – dijo su voz detrás de mí

X: Adelante princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Rex: Es peligroso Stella puede ser una trampa – dijo deteniéndome serio

Tranquilo – dije un poco tranquila mirándolo – no me pueden hacer daño

Ian: ¿Por qué lo dices? No puedes confiar en ellos – dijo metiéndose en mi conversación con Rex

Se que ellos no lo harán – dije caminando en dirección donde aquella vez encontré el espejo de la verdad

Cuando pase podía ver la mirada fijas de los pequeños en mi, son tan idénticos los dos, podía escuchar las voces de los demás pero no me importo solamente quiero saber que está pasando.

Musa

X: Solo quedamos nosotros – dijo la niña mirándonos a todos

Queremos las llaves – dije segura retándola

Riven: Musa – dijo mirándome serio

X: Bien solamente en esta ocasión será diferente como las demás llaves – dijo el niño tranquilo mirándonos

Tecna: ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo confundida mirándolo

X: Nuestros hermanos les hicieron el trabajo sencillo – dijo dando un suspiro pesado la niña – pero nosotros no

Bien –dije segura mirándola

X: Comencemos – dijo mirándonos a mí y a Tecna

Sin previo aviso apareció unas extrañas criaturas de hielo gigantes y empezó a atacar a los demás, sin en cambio a mí y a Tecna los dos niños nos empezaron a atacar por separado, el niño me ataco a mi alejándome de Tecna ahora yo me encontraba los dos.

X: Al parecer somos tu y yo – dijo serio mirándome

Bien – dije a punto de transformarme cuando detuvo

X: Con una simple transformación no lograras ganar la llave del viento – dijo negando su dedo índice

¿De qué hablas? – dije confundida mirándolo- eso es lo que querías ¿no?

X: No – dijo negando su cabeza – nosotros lucharemos de diferente manera

¿Cómo? – dije seria

X: Fácil una pelea de espadas – dijo apareciendo dos espadas – espero que seas buena porque yo jamás pierdo

La que ganare soy yo – dije segura de mi misma

X: Bien el que gane tres veces seguidas se llevara la llave – dijo sonriendo mientras me daba con su magia mi espada

Espero que así sea – dije en mis pensamientos nerviosa

Tecna

X: Al parecer mi hermano quiso pelear con tu amiga hada – dijo seria mirándome

Eso parece – dije un poco tranquila sin quitarle la mirada

X: Bien comencemos – dijo sonriendo de lado – si tu quieres la llave debes quitármela

¿Y cómo? – dije confundida

X: Fácil a tu pregunta hada – dijo soltando una pequeña risa – debes ganarme en un juego de esgrima

¿Esgrima? – dije seria – no suena lógico

X: No te pregunte – dijo molesta mirándome – si quieres la llave debes ganarme

Bien – dije seria retándola

X: Como se que eres lista – dijo sonriendo – con dos puntos fácil, la que gane se llevara la llave

Bien – dije segura – vamos a empezar

Hades

Hermano – dije serio mirando mi cetro

Recuerdo con bastante claridad el día que tu y yo nos declaramos la guerra, es increíble que te hayas enamorado de una humana, pensé que serias inteligente pero me equivoque fuiste un gran idiota por haberte enamorado de niño de esa tonta humana pero ella murió dejándote todo iluso sin en cambio yo igual me enamore de ella… es increíble de que los dos nos hayamos enamorado de la misma chica sin en cambio ella me amo pero tú solamente estabas tan ilusionado por ella, pero recibí una apuñalada por tu parte, tú la mataste en frente de mis ojos.

Quién diría que tu morirías primero – dije tranquilo girando mi cetro – quise matar algo apreciado pero tu no lo permitiste eres un bastardo

Pandora

Colt: Hermana – dijo entrando a mi habitación

¿Tengo que volver arrepentirlo? – dije seria dándome la vuelta

Colt: Lo sé pero quise ver como estas –dijo sonando preocupado

Ya me viste largo – dije molesta

Colt: Bien –dijo molesto cerrando la puerta de mi habitación

Maldición – dije cayendo al piso – te extraño omma

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, como te odio Stella tu eres la causante de todo esto como te odio preferí que tu hayas muerto en vez de mi omma, madre, padre, hermano los extraño pero la maldita guerra fue causante de todo esto.

Es increíble como la vida te apuñala – dije soltando en llanto – preferí haber muerto en vez de todos ustedes

Stella

Camina por la cueva hacia demasiado frio tenia frio lo único que me cubría era una manta color dorada y mi error usaba un vestido largo color dorado al tono, era increíble que lo usara, no tenía ganas de ponerme vestidos o faldas ya que mi cuerpo está herido y no quería verlo, cuando por fin encontré donde había encontrado el espejo de la verdad, pero para mi suerte no abría la puerta.

No lo entiendo – dije confundida mirando la puerta - ¿Por qué no abre?

En varios intentos no se habría me desesperaba al no poderla abrirla, me frustraba todo esto no se cómo me sentía ahora tenía muchas emociones mezcladas.

Por favor – dije recargando mi cabeza sobre la puerta donde podía ver mi reflejo – solo quiero saber ¿Por qué yo?

De inmediato se abrió la puerta dejando que yo cayera pero por suerte puse mis manos para que no cayera mi cara primero al suelo, cuando me estaba sobando por la caída pude ver a mi alrededor todo desde que llegue sigue siendo igual.

Valla – dije sorprendida mirando alrededor – sigue permaneciendo igual

Espejo: Princesa de Solaria y de la Luna – dijo uno de los espejos

El espejo de la verdad – dije nerviosa

Espejo2: ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – dijo sonando serio

Quiero saber algo – dije nerviosa mirándolos

Espejo: Habla – dijo serio

¿Dónde está el Oráculo?- dije seria mirándolos

Espejo2: ¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está el Oráculo? – dijo confundido

Quiero preguntarle varias cosas – dije un poco temerosa

Espejo: El Oráculo se encuentra en un pequeño reino devastado habitaban varias criaturas – dijo serio

¿Reino devastado? – dije preocupada - ¿Qué le sucedió a ese reino?

Espejo2: El Oráculo te contestara eso –dijo tranquilo – si quieres saber dónde está tu collar te dará la ubicación

¿Por qué mi collar? – dije sorprendida

Espejo: Tu collar es el único donde te puede llevar ahí – dijo serio – si quieres saber tu collar abrirá un extraño portal

Bien no suena tan mala idea – dije un poco tranquila

Espejo2: No me confiaría Princesa – dijo soltando una risa – cuando estés en el reino habrá miles de dudas acerca de ahí y eso incluye a tu abuelo Michael

¿Por qué mi abuelo? – dije preocupada

Espejo: El Oráculo te lo dirá – dijo serio – el portal se abrirá en la media noche

Creo que es todo – dije dándome la media vuelta para salir cuando me detuvieron

Espejo2: Sera mejor que te prepares para lo que viene princesa – dijo antes de desparecer

¿A qué se refería? – dije un poco asustada

Musa

Al parecer nadie se rinde – dije un poco exaltada mirando al pequeño

X: Eres buena – dijo algo cansado

La verdad no sé cómo se pelea con espadas – dije en mis pensamientos – debo decirle a Riven que me enseñe a usar la espada ahora en adelante

Íbamos 2-2 es muy bueno ese niño para mi suerte los esquivaba con dificultad o corría para que no me tocara pero aun así estoy dando lo mejor de mí, quiero esa llave y no me iré sin ella no importa que.

X: Bien hay que acabar con esto – dijo serio de nuevo – el ultimo qué punto para ganar

Bien esa llave será mía – dije poniéndome en posición

X: Esa llave es importante para todos – dijo haciendo una pausa

Bastante – dije seria sin quitarle la mirada – debemos derrotar a Hades

X: Bien entonces vamos – dijo corriendo hacia a mi

Estábamos chocando espadas ya estaba cansada y harta a la vez el pequeño niño esquivaba mis ataques sin en cambio yo tenía varios rasguños por la punta de su espada, son pequeños nada más me arde, cuando en un movimiento estaba a punto de atacarme se me vino la mente como aquella ocasión cuando Ian ataco con su espada a Stella y ella solamente en un rápido movimiento giro y esquivo su ataque.

Es ahora – dije seria en mis pensamientos - ¡Ahora!

Gire rápidamente como lo hizo Stella, gire del lado derecho mientras el niño me miraba sorprendido por aquello, cuando estaba por atacarme de nuevo en un rápido movimiento lo ataque y gane.

X: ¿Co.. Cómo? – dijo aturdido mirándome – nadie me ha ganado

Ni yo sé cómo – dije en susurro

X: Debo decir que ese fue un buen movimiento – dijo cayendo al suelo exhausto

Gane – dije cayendo al suelo igual pero con delicadeza – estoy tan cansada

X: Duramos mucho rato peleando – dijo mirándome fijamente

Es cierto – dije dándole la razón

X: Bien ganaste – dijo con una apareció la llave del viento – ganaste espero que derroten a Hades

Gracias – dije sonriendo -¿Cómo te llamas?

X: Pronto lo sabrán – dijo sonriendo mientras desaparecía

Debo regresar con los demás – dije poniéndome de pie

Tecna

Gane – dije sonriendo victoriosa

X: Eres buena –dijo la niña sonriendo – debo decir que eres mejor que mi tonto hermano

Fue fácil vencerla ya que utilice mi inteligencia y lo use a mi favor sin en cambio ella no lo piensa y ataca a lo tonto pero es buena con la espada, debo decir que es genial con la espada.

X: Ten – dijo dándome la llave – te lo mereces eres un genio, no me lo esperaba de una hada

¿Por qué lo dices? – dije sonriendo de lado

X: Eres muy inteligente – dijo sonriendo – tu eres la que idea planes en este tipo de situaciones

Y estas en lo correcto – dije asintiendo mi cabeza tranquila – pero quisiera saber algo

X: Dilo – dijo seria mirándome

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dije curiosa mirándola – no se tu nombre

X: Pronto lo sabrás – dijo sonriendo – suerte hada

Dijo lo ultimo y desapareció dejándome sola quien sabe a dónde, lo bueno que podía usar mis poderes para encontrar a los chicos, y así fue me transforme y rápido los encontré incluso a Musa que ya tenía la llave del viento como yo.

Timmy: Que bueno que estas a salvo – dijo abrazándome

También me alegro que estas bien – dije correspondiendo su abrazo

Brandon

¿Dónde estará? – dije alarmado buscando por todos lados

Sky: Tranquilo aparecerá – dijo tranquilizándome pero era inútil

No puedo – dije desperrado mirándolo – ella debe estar sola o no se

Helio: Veras que está bien – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

Rex: Es Stella confiemos en ella – dijo serio de brazos cruzados

Tu no hables – dije molesto caminando hacia el

Rex: ¿Tienes algún problema acaso? – dijo frente a frente

Si tengo muchas cosas – dije molesto apretando mis puños

Rex: Vamos dilo – dijo serio mirándome

Eres un idiota – dije a punto de golpearlo cuando una hermosa voz me detuvo

Ahí estaba ella caminando hacia nosotros, tenía un semblante serio pero tranquilo, ella está bien, está bien que bueno.

Stella – dije sonriendo – que bueno que estas bien

Rex: ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo corriendo hacia ella preocupado

Stella: A media noche me iré – dijo seria mirándolo

Ian: ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – dijo alarmado mirándola de sorpresa

Stella: El espejo de la verdad me dijo que a media noche se abrirá un portal donde me llevara con el Oráculo – dijo seria mirándolo de reojo

Stella pero es peligroso –dije preocupado caminando hacia ella

Stella: Correré el riesgo – dijo fría mirándome

Bloom: Iremos todos – dijo seria mirándola – no podemos dejarte ir tu sola

Stella: No pedí que fueran conmigo – dijo molesta

Ian: No te dejare que vallas sola – dijo serio mirándola fijamente

Stella: Iré sola – dijo caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva

Por favor Stella – dije abrazándola por la espalda – no quiero que vallas tu sola


	33. Chapter 33 En busca del Oraculo

En busca del Oráculo

Brandon

Por favor Stella – dije abrazándola por la espalda – no quiero que tu vallas sola

Stella: Por favor – dijo en susurro – solo quiero acabar con esto

Stella – dije sorprendido – no iras sola iré contigo

Stella: No – dijo zafándose de mi bruscamente – dije que nadie ira iré yo solamente

No – dije negando mi cabeza – no iras tu sola, iré yo quiero protegerte

Stella: ¿Solo porque no tengo poderes no es así? – dijo mirándome incrédula

No quise decir eso – dije nervioso

Stella: Pero lo dijiste –dijo molesta mirándome – nadie ira conmigo este es mi problema asique nadie se meta

Vi como caminaba molesta saliendo de la cueva dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, se veía tan frágil y delicada, su mirada no es la misma de antes que esto pasara, demonios me siento molesto conmigo mismo pero no me voy a rendir ella me necesita más que nunca y no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras ella sufra en frente de mi, te prometí que te cuidaría y eso hare.

Sky: Brandon – dijo su voz detrás de mí

Iré – dije girándome para verlos a todos – iré con ella, incluso aunque ella no quiera que nadie vaya pero iré no pienso dejarla sola

Ian: Igual iré yo – dijo seguro – ella es mi mejor amiga no la dejare

Rex: Al parecer estamos de acuerdo tu y yo Brandon – dijo serio mirándome – también iré aunque no te agrade la idea de que valla pero ella es importante para mi

Musa: Oigan ustedes no irán – dijo seria mirándonos

Layla: Iremos todas nosotras – dijo segura – ella es nuestra amiga

Bloom: Ella es una Winx – dijo sonriendo

Tecna: Y una Winx no está sola – dijo decidida mirándonos

Sky: Bien iremos todos – dijo serio

Bien – dije asintiendo mi cabeza seguro

Luna

¿Entonces qué paso? – dije preocupada mirándolo

Barbao: Me dijo de cómo se sentía Stella cuando le ocultaban cosas y se marcho – dijo triste con la mirada en el suelo

Lo lamento Barbao – dije culpable poniendo una mano sobre su espalda – si hubiéramos dicho lo que estaba pasando desde un inicio esto no estaría pasando

Barbao: Pero Alteza – dijo alzando su mirada en mi – ni usted ni el rey sabían que pasaría después de un tiempo

Me temo que si sabia esto Barbao – dije suspirando

Barbao: ¿De qué habla Alteza? – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Radius y yo sabíamos que esto pasaría pero lo dejamos pasar – dije suspirando

Barbao: ¿Pero cómo? – dijo confundido

Veras el día que peleamos Radius y yo contra las hechiceras ellas nos dieron una advertencia y eso era de que muy pronto se vendría una pelea y eso incluiría a nuestra Stella – dije recordando eso

Barbao: ¿Es por eso que ustedes no aparecen con los Reyes de Domino no es así Alteza? – dijo serio

Así es – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – cuando nos dijeron eso las hechiceras desde ese momento Radius y yo tomamos la decisión que nosotros no apareciéramos en el libro ni en las historias mágicas con Domino, nosotros sabíamos que esto pasaría pero después de que sucedería en Solaria el día que nació Stella

Barbao: Ya lo entiendo Alteza – dijo mirándome fijamente – lo lamento siempre quería preguntárselos pero no quería hacerlos enojar

Tranquilo después de todo nosotros te consideramos como parte de la familia – dijo sonriendo un poco – a ti, Ian incluso a Rex

Barbao: Rex – dijo cambiando su semblante

Sabes Barbao sería mejor que tu dejaras eso y lo hablaras con el – dije tranquila mirando al frente

Barbao: Para mí es algo difícil – dijo en susurro bajo con la mirada en el suelo

Aun estas a tiempo Barbao no cometas un error que después te arrepientas – dije tranquila volteándolo a ver

Barbao: Hay muchas cosas que no sanan – dijo suspirando pesadamente

Lo sé pero deberías darle una oportunidad – dije sonriéndole

Barbao: ¿Cree que vuelva a hacer el mismo Alteza? – dijo mirándome preocupado

El tiempo no hace que vuelva a hacer la misma persona – dije seria – pero puede cambiarla para bien o para mal depende de esa persona

Barbao: Extraño el niño valiente que solía ser – dijo nostálgico con algunas lagrimas a punto de salir – era un niño muy inquieto pero valiente

Ese niño que no le temía a nada y siempre estaba protegiéndome cuando estaba embarazada de Stella – dije recordando esos pequeños detalles de Rex

Griselda: Su Alteza – dijo acercándose a nosotros

¿Sucede algo? – dije un poco preocupada mirándola

Griselda: La directora Faragonda quiere verla – dijo seria mirándome

Enseguida voy – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Griselda: Con su permiso Alteza – dijo dándose la vuelta

Barbao: ¿Cree que sea algo malo Alteza? – dijo preocupado

No lo se – dije dudosa – pero será mejor que vaya a averiguarlo

Me puse de pie y camine en dirección a la oficina de Faragonda, al parecer algo pasa por la quiera verme caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela de hadas hasta que me percate que habían regresado los chicos, me detuve unos minutos para ver si los chicos tuvieron éxito en su misión, poco a poco fue descendiendo la nave hasta que se escucho apagarse la nave se abrió la puerta de entrada y la primera persona en salir fue mi adorada hija enseguida las voces que reconocí fue el de Ian, Riven y Rex detrás de ella pero al parecer no les hizo caso y fue directo a lo que supongo a su habitación, en segundos los demás chicos ya estaban fuera de la nave quería saber que estaba pasando por la cual mi hija estuviera en ese estado y me dispuse a caminar en dirección a ellos.

Brandon: Alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia ante mí

Qué bueno que hayan llegado chicos – dije un poco tranquila mirándolos a todos -¿tuvieron éxito?

Musa: Si – dijo tranquila mirándome mostrándome la llave del aire

Tecna: En realidad fueron dos llaves del aire – dijo mostrando otra llave igual

Pero al menos obtuvieron éxito – dije un poco aliviada

Bloom: Sera mejor que vallamos con la directora – dijo seria mirando a sus amigos

¿Sucede algo? – dije alarmada mirando a la mejor amiga de mi hija

Brandon: Sera mejor que lo hablemos en privado Alteza – dijo preocupado

Bien entonces vayamos – dije preocupada dándome la vuelta

Por sus expresiones no es algo bueno, caminábamos en dirección a la oficina de la directora los chicos estaban detrás de mí, por alguna razón presiento algo no sé si sea bueno o malo solo lo presiento, llegamos a la oficina de Faragonda, abrí la puerta y allí estaba recargada en la mesa con las manos entrelazadas también estaba Radius con ella.

Radius: Creí que estarías en tu reino Luna – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Mi madre y mi padre se están haciendo cargo en estos momentos – dije caminando hacia a el – me importa más mi hija que el reino

Radius: Lo sé igual no me iré mi hija me necesita – dijo preocupado mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Faragonda: Que bueno que este Alteza – dijo interrumpiéndonos

¿Qué sucede Faragonda? – dije volteando a verla

Faragonda: Me temo que la última estrella se alineara – dijo seria mirándome

Sky: ¿Quiere decir que Hades abrirá la puerta de los Titanes? – dijo sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar

Radius: Me temo que si – dijo apretando sus puños

Flora: ¿Qué podemos hacer? – dijo preocupada

Faragonda: No lo se – dijo seria mirándolos

Creo que Hades no podrá abrirla – dije pensativa

Radius: ¿Qué estás diciendo Luna? – dijo confundido mirándome – el tiene los poderes de Stella y podrá abrir la puerta

No – dije negando mi cabeza – yo lo presiento el no podrá abrirla

Brandon: ¿Por qué esta tan segura Alteza? – dijo caminando hacia a mi preocupado

Solo lo se – dije en susurro bajo – Hades no podrá abrirla aun teniendo los poderes de Stella

Radius: Luna – dijo preocupado

Yo lo presiento – dije con la mirada en el suelo con una mano sobre mi pecho

Roy: Alteza debería saber algo – dijo serio mirándome

¿Qué pasa? – dije volteando a verlo

Nex: Stella ser ira – dijo preocupado

Radius: ¿Cómo que se irá? – dijo serio mirándolos

Roxy: Stella descubrió la ubicación del Oráculo – dijo seria mirándome

¿En dónde está el Oráculo? – dije alarmada

Brandon: Dice Stella que se irá a media noche – dijo preocupado acercándose a mi – dice que la llevara con el

Radius – dije volteando rápidamente hacia el preocupada

Radius: Lo sé – dijo serio mirándome – creo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto

Stella – dije susurrando preocupada – mi niña

Amore

¿A dónde iras? – dije preocupada volando detrás de ella

Stella: Lo siento pero este es mi problema – dijo seria sin voltear a verme

Ian: Stella estas actuando inmadura –dijo serio deteniéndola

Riven: Detente Ian – dijo serio

Stella: ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Ian: Stella estas actuando inmadura nos preocupas – dijo serio mirándola – iremos contigo

Stella: Es mi problema Ian – dijo molesta mirándolo fijamente

Basta – dije preocupada mirándolos

Ian: Tú no eres la única que ha sufrido por la muerte de Michael, yo también sufrí por su ausencia después de que haya muerto – dijo molesto

Stella: Pero al menos tu superaste su muerte – dijo molesta apretando sus puños

Stella – dije preocupada mirándola

Ian: Yo por años he estado esperando el momento en el cual hayas superado su muerte – dijo molesto – deberías superarlo

Oh no – dije en mis pensamientos

Stella: ¡¿Crees que es fácil?! – dijo enojada caminando hacia el - ¿Crees que yo quería verlo morir?

Rex: Basta detente Stella – dijo preocupado caminando hacia ella

Ian: Pero debías haberlo afrontado desde niña – dijo serio sin quitarle la mirada

Stella: Valla lo dices como si fuera fácil – dijo soltando una risa hipócrita – lo dice el que no puede perdonar a su hermano

Ian: ¡¿Tu sabias de mi hermano y yo?! – dijo sorprendido

Stella: Si lo sabia – dijo segura – lo supe cuando estaba con Hades

Ian: ¡¿Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?! – dijo gritándole

Riven: Demonios – dijo serio

Stella: Porque quería que tu lo supieras por parte de el – dijo mordiéndose su labio – yo quería decírtelo pero

Ian: ¡¿Pero qué?! – dijo sarcástico – vamos dilo

Stella: No encontraba como decírtelo – dijo desviando su mirada

Ian: Deberías meterte en tus asuntos primero en vez de los demás – dijo dándose la vuelta

Stella: Tienes razón – dijo molesta dándose la vuelta igual – cada quien debería meterse en sus asuntos primero

Los vi que cada quien se fue por su lado es la primera vez que veo a Stella y a Ian pelear, son mejores amigos y es la primera vez que se comportan así de esa manera, Ian salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, y Stella se fue a su habitación igual azotando su puerta, los únicos que quedamos era Riven, Rex y yo, las demás pixies se fueron a buscar a las demás chicas porque sabían que habían llegado de su misión y se fueron volando para verlas.

Esto es malo – dije preocupada mirándolos

Rex: Tienes razón – dijo suspirando pesadamente

Riven: Sera mejor que vallamos a hablar con ellos – dijo serio – yo hablare con Ian

Rex: Y nosotros con Stella – dijo serio mirándome – vamos

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Riven salió de la habitación en busca de Ian mientras que Rex y yo caminamos a la habitación de mi hada única, cuando Rex abrió la puerta no tenia seguro pero no lo tenía, tenía algo de nervios pensé que Stella nos gritaría pero en cambio estaba sentada en su cama mirando con detenimiento una fotografía que jamás había visto, al parecer ella se siente mal.

Stella – dije volando hacia a ella preocupada

Stella: Tiene razón – dijo sin quitar la mirada de la fotografía – debí desde hace mucho superar la muerte de mi abuelo

Rex: Todos pasan por un mal momento, algunos lo superan y otros no – dijo preocupado caminando hacia a ella

Stella: Para todos es fácil – dijo con algunas lagrimas caer de su rostro – pero en realidad para mi es difícil superar la muerte de Michael, yo lo vi morir en frente de mis ojos, vi como lo apuñalaban muchas veces hasta caer, yo vi como me decía que fuera fuerte y que siguiera adelante sin el, yo lo vi como me defendió, yo lo extraño tanto

No llores – dije triste abrazándola – no me gusta verte así Stella

Stella: Para mí es difícil que ya no esté aquí – dijo en lagrimas – desde que era una niña siempre fue un apoyo para mi, cuando mis padres estaban ocupados siempre estaba para mi ocupando sus lugares, me divertía jugando con el y con Ian, extraño cuando el nos defendía cuando nos regañaban a los dos por hacer travesuras juntos, extraño cuando no quería comer zanahorias y mi abuelo me daba chocolate a escondidas de mis padres, extraño tocar con el piano, pero lo que más extraño es que no esté aquí, vivo..

No me gusta que estés así Stella – dije triste

Stella: Solo quiero acabar con esto es todo – dije llorando aun mas

Rex: Ven aquí – dijo abrazándola con fuerza

Stella: Lo extraño Rex – dijo abrazándolo mientras seguía llorando

Debería sentirme enojada y alejar a Rex de Stella pero me hace sentir un poco mejor al ver que el la este apoyando, desde un inicio cuando apareció pensé que el era el enemigo pero no se cuales sean sus razones que se haya unido con Hades y el resto pero ahora está aquí de nuestro lado evitando que Stella salga lastimada, Rex es un apoyo para ella en estos momentos yo me siento mal no se cómo ayudar a mi hada solo quiero que ella vuelva a sonreír.

Stella – dije acercándome a ella – no estás sola me tienes a mi

Rex: Y a mí – dijo separándose de ella un poco para verla – nos tienes a nosotros

Stella: Es por eso que quiero que ustedes se queden y me dejen ir yo sola en busca del Oráculo – dijo triste mirándonos

Pero Stella puede que sea peligroso – dije preocupada – no sabes que peligros puede a ver

Rex: Tiene razón Amore, Stella no sabes que puede haber en ese reino destruido – dijo preocupado – aunque no quieras yo iré contigo

Y yo iré – dije segura – no pienso dejarte sola de nuevo

Stella: Es por eso que no quiero que vallan – dijo de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos

¿De qué hablas Stella? – dije sorprendida

Stella: Yo solamente soy un peligro para ustedes – dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Rex – se que les hare daño, yo misma lo vi

Rex: No eres un peligro – dijo sobando su espalda

Stella: No lo sabes – dijo triste – yo misma lo se, es por eso que quiero que quiero ir sola

Rex: No lo harás – dijo tranquilo – si tu dices que eres un peligro quiero que el Oráculo lo diga

Además tu eres una luz brillante - dije sonriendo

Stella: ¿De verdad quieren ir conmigo? – dijo alzando su mirada a nosotros dos

Por supuesto – dije asintiendo

Rex: No te dejaremos sola – dijo sonriéndole

Stella: Esta bien – dijo desviando su mirada – irán conmigo pero nada más ustedes y Riven

¿Y porque Riven? – dije confundida

Stella: Porque a el lo considero un amigo – dijo levantándose de su cama

Rex: Esta bien – dijo suspirando – nada mas nosotros tres te acompañaremos

Stella: Gracias – dijo subiendo las escaleras dejándonos a nosotros dos solos

¿Por qué crees que quiera que vaya también Riven? – dije volteándolo a ver confundida

Rex: No lo se – dijo levantando sus hombros confundido – ella nada mas sabe sus razones, pero Amore nadie debe saber que iremos nosotros con Stella en busca del Oráculo

¿Por? – dije preocupada

Rex: Stella en estos momentos tiene muchos sentimientos mezclados es por eso que es mejor que nosotros tres vayamos con ella, se que los demás quieren ir pero no se si sea seguro que vayan

No me gusta a lo que estas viniendo – dije preocupada

Rex: Me temo que si Amore – dijo serio

Ian

Riven: ¡Ian! – dijo detrás de mi - ¡detente!

¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! – dije volteándolo a ver molesto

Riven: Hablar eso es lo que quiero – dijo serio mirándome

¿De qué quieres hablar según tu? – dije sarcástico

Riven: De ti y tu hermano – dijo mirándome fijamente

Eso no es asunto tuyo – dije dándome la vuelta para seguir caminando

Riven: Por favor Ian tu en el fondo quieres hablar con tu hermano – dijo deteniéndome del hombro

¡Maldición! – dije furioso - ¡dejen de meterse en lo que no les importa!

Riven: Bien si no quieres hablar con el, mínimo escúchalo – dijo molesto

¿Desde cuándo te importa la vida de los demás? – dije sarcástico soltando una risa

Riven: Desde que por fin hable de mi vida – dijo seguro

No es sencillo – dije desviando mi mirada apretando mis puños

Riven: Se que no es fácil – dijo preocupado – pero deberías intentarlo no sabes por la cual lo hay hecho tu hermano

Es difícil – dije serio – todo este tiempo me han ocultado cosas

Riven: Lo se, todos en algún momento pasan por eso – dijo tranquilo – se que no todos, pero por algo pasan las cosas

Debería odiar a mi hermano – dije mirándolo con algunas lagrimas – pero simplemente no puedo, es la única persona que compartimos sangre

Riven: Vamos deberías escuchar a tu hermano – dijo animándome

No lo sé – dije inseguro – es la segunda cosa que no me siento seguro

Riven: Si no lo intentas después te vas arrepentir – dijo serio mirándome

Cuando me sienta seguro lo hare – dije nervioso

Riven: Esta bien se que no debo insistir en tus problemas pero deberías hablar con Stella – dijo serio

Lo se – dije dando un suspiro – no debí haberle dicho eso, pero yo también sufrí cuando lo asesinaron, yo supere su muerte pero para ella es difícil superar la muerte de la única persona que en verdad lo quiso

Riven: Debemos entenderla – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro – pero ustedes son mejores amigos desde niños y no deben pelear

Tienes razón – dije un poco tranquilo – debo hablar con ella

Riven: Así se habla amigo – dijo mostrando una sonrisa

¿Debo estar soñando? – dije incrédulo

Riven: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo confundido levantando una ceja

Riven esta sonriendo – dije burlándome de el

Riven: Eres un idiota – dijo pegándome en la cabeza

¡Oye! Eso dolió – dije sobándome mi cabeza

Riven: Te lo mereces por ser un idiota – dijo dándome la vuelta para caminar

¡Espérame! – dije corriendo hacia el

Winx

Han pasado varias horas desde que llegaron de su exitosa misión, ya era de noche las hadas ahora se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones mientras que algunos estaba despiertos, ya que no dejarían a una amiga ir a un lugar que no conocen.

Bloom: Bien ya está todo listo – dijo seria mirando a sus demás amigos

Lockette: Espero que no sea peligroso ese lugar Bloom – dijo la pequeña pixie mirando a su hada

Chatta: Todo saldrá bien vamos será una nueva aventura – dijo tranquila mirando a su amiga de los portales

Digit: Tiene razón además iremos todos con Stella – dijo tranquila

Timmy: Pero han pasado algunas horas desde que Stella, Riven, Rex y Amore no han salido de la habitación de Stella – dijo confundido

Helio: Es cierto incluso Ian está aquí con nosotros – dijo preocupado

Max: Pero si se oye voces en su habitación – dijo levantando una ceja

Ian: Algo sucede con ellos – dijo en sus pensamientos - ¿Qué tramas Stella?

Brandon: Sera mejor ir a ver – dijo serio caminando hacia la puerta de su amada

Roxy: Iré yo Brandon – dijo tranquila deteniéndolo

Sky: ¿Estás segura Roxy? – dijo confundido mirándola

Roxy: Si – dijo asintiendo – no creo que ustedes vayan y no les habrá

Musa: Tiene razón – dijo despreocupada – entonces ve Roxy

Roxy: Bien – dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Flora: Algo pasa – dijo preocupada mirando a sus amigas

Tecna: Es cierto – dijo dándole la razón

Layla: ¿Pero qué? – dijo confundida

Bloom: No lo sabemos – dijo seria mirando la puerta de su amiga abrirse

Roxy

Stella – dije cerrando su puerta – soy yo Roxy

No escuche ninguna palabra y eso es raro ni de Amore, su habitación estaba arreglada todo en orden a comparación de aquella vez, escuche un pequeño ruido proveniente de arriba donde antes solía diseñar su ropa, subí lentamente hasta que me tope con una sorpresa que nadie se la esperaba.

¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – dije sorprendida mirándolos

Riven, Rex, Stella incluso Amore estaban a punto de saltar de una ventana que estaba cerca, estaban vestidos con algunas capas, bueno los chicos que los diferencia de que son especialistas pero Stella tenía una capa color dorada con varias líneas azules, y Amore estaba con una pequeña capa color rojo al parecer ellos estaban a punto de irse sin nosotros.

Stella: Roxy – dijo sorprendida mirándome

¿Se irán sin nosotros? – dije caminando hacia ellos preocupada - ¿pero porque?

Amore: Lo sentimos – dijo incomoda sobre el hombro de Stella

Rex: Vamos ya en minutos será media noche – dijo serio mirando a los demás

Stella: No hay tiempo – dijo desesperada mirando a Riven – vamos

Riven: Lo siento Roxy – dijo atrapándome sobre sus brazos cargándome

¡Espera! – dije alzando un poco mi voz

Pero ya era tarde saltamos, bueno Riven me sostenía mientras que Rex cargo a Stella y Amore voló, no tenía tiempo para gritar pero hice una seña con mi poder para avisarle a los chicos, Riven no me bajaba corrían a toda velocidad para llegar a lo que era el lago, ¿pero porque el lago? Todos corrían a toda velocidad hasta que por fin llegamos al lago.

Amore: Vamos Stella – dijo desesperada mirándola

Stella: Bien – dijo caminando hacia el lago

Stella

Poco a poco me empecé a acercar al algo y saque mi collar que me regalo Michael, mi collar me llevara con el Oráculo pude mirar que el cielo, ya es media noche poco a poco mi collar empezó a brillar de un color rojo intenso, hasta que por fin se abrió un extraño portal que se podía mirar que dentro de el portal estaba en un bosque en la oscuridad.

Bien ya es momento – dije volteando a mirarlos hasta que los mire a los demás incluso a mis padres correr hacia nosotros

Rex: No hay tiempo vamos – dijo serio corriendo

Riven: Vamos – dijo corriendo cargando a Roxy

Roxy: ¡Deténganse! – dijo gritando

Amore: Es momento Stella – dijo preocupada vamos

Si – dije un poco insegura

Poco a poco empezamos a correr los cinco hacia el portal el primero en entrar fue Rex, seguida de Riven con Roxy, después Amore hasta que me quede mirando el portal gire mi vista a ver a los demás incluso a mis padres que corrían en dirección hacia nosotros.

Lo siento pero quiero acabar con todo esto – dije melancólica mirándolos – adiós

Entre al portal y enseguida una gran ráfaga de viento nos arrastraba hacia donde estaría el Oráculo.

Lo siento si no he subido :c pero he estado ocupada con la tarea de la escuela pero ya estoy aquí!.

Próximo capitulo

El reino devastado

Brandon: Bien vamos – dijo caminando sobre el bosque

Stella: Este lugar – dijo sorprendida mirando a su alrededor

Rex: Jamás había conocido este lugar – dijo asombrado

Amore: Que lugar – dijo temerosa

Stella: ¿Qué es esto? – dijo confundida tomando una libreta vieja

Riven: "Mi diario Eliot" – dijo leyendo el libro

Amore: ¿Quién será Eliot? – dijo confundida mirándolos

Stella: No lo se – dijo confundida negando su cabeza – pero al parecer tiene que ver con eso

Rex: ¿Una casa? – dijo caminando hacia aquella casa destrozada

Riven: El fuego la consumió – dijo mirando cualquier lado

Stella: Al parecer este diario cuenta su vida – dijo nerviosa abriendo la primera página

Amore: ¿Qué dice Stella? – dijo preocupada mirando a su hada

Stella: El.. el – dijo sorprendida con lagrimas en los ojos

Rex: ¿Qué Stella? – dijo alarmado

Stella: Este diario es de mi abuelo – dijo cayendo de rodillas

Roxy: ¿Tu abuelo? – dijo sorprendida

Riven: ¿Pero cómo? – dijo con pocas palabras

Stella: Entonces su amor verdadero fue asesinada – dijo sorprendida- aquella vez abuelo entonces te referías a ella

Roxy: Entonces tu abuelo vivía aquí – dijo preocupada


	34. Chapter 34 El Reino devastado

El reino devastado

Ian

Brandon: ¡Demonios! – dijo molesto golpeando el suelo con su espada

Rayos – dije entre dientes molesto

Luna: Se ha ido – dijo sorprendida

Radius: Se fueron sin nosotros – dijo preocupado mirándola

Sky: Debemos hacer algo – dijo serio mirando a los demás

Roy: ¿Pero qué? – dijo confundido

Nex: Es más que obvio que no se volverá abrir ese portal genio – dijo molesto mirando al rubio

Flora: Pero debe de haber una forma – dijo preocupada

Musa: Es cierto debemos encontrar una forma de hacer que vuelva abrir el portal – dijo decidida

¿Pero qué? – dije en mis pensamientos

Barbao: Si el collar de la princesa abrió debe de haber algo que deba ser algo parecido al collar – dijo pensativo

Bloom: ¿Quiere decir algo parecido que sea de su abuelo? – dijo seria volteándolo a ver

Barbao: Exacto – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – pero no hay nada entre nosotros que haya algo relacionado con su abuelo Michael

Luna: ¿Tienes algo tu Radius? – dijo seria mirándolo

Radius: Todo lo relacionado con mi padre está en mi palacio – dijo apretando sus puños – ahora no tengo nada de el

Brandon: Demonios – dijo molesto

Layla: Creo que estamos perdidos – dijo triste

Creo que yo tengo algo de Michael – dije saliendo de mis pensamientos

Tecna: ¿De qué hablas Ian? – dijo confundida mirándome

Yo tengo esto – dije sacando mis dagas doradas con una gema color azul metálico

Timmy: ¿Tus dagas? – dijo confundido

Helio: ¿Cómo nos ayudaran tus dagas ahora? – dijo sin entender

Radius: Estas dagas – dijo tomándolas sorprendido - ¿Cómo las conseguiste Ian?

Bueno Michael me las dio antes de ser asesinado – dije un poco nervioso – unos días antes me dijo que estas dagas son especiales ya que demuestran valentía y me las dio y desde entonces las tengo, he estado entrenado con ellas

Luna: ¿Son de tu padre no es cierto? – dijo apoyando una mano sobre su hombro

Radius: Si – dijo sin quitar la mirada en ellas – estas dagas son de mi padre, recuerdo que el las conservaba en su habitación, pensé que cuando lo asesinaron el fuego las destrozo

Lo siento majestad – dije apenado haciendo una reverencia – el me dio este regalo

Faragonda: Al parecer al centro donde está la gema tiene algo escrito en ella – dijo mirando el centro de las dagas

Bloom: "Valentía noble" – dijo mirando las dagas

Vaya nunca me he percatado que tenia eso – dije sorprendido mirando detalladamente

Layla: Entonces si Ian tiene algo relacionado con el abuelo de Stella eso ayudara – dijo seria

Tienes razón – dije tomando las dagas

Luna: Confiamos en ti Ian – dijo sonriéndome

Sky: Todos – dijo seguro

Bien aquí voy – dije dando un largo suspiro – aquí voy

Camine donde Stella había abierto el portal, no sé porque me siento nervioso al respecto, caminaba hasta entrar un poco al lago podía sentir el agua sobre mis pies pero eso no me interesa ahora, mire al cielo y estaba llenas de estrellas pero había una que brillaba más que las otras.

Por favor solo quiero ayudarla – dije mirando el cielo – solo quiero volver a verla sonreír de nuevo

Pude sentir algo extraño, volví mi mirada hacia donde anteriormente Stella había entrado y justamente mis dagas estaban brillando demasiado y en ese momento se abrió un nuevo aquel portal donde ahora deben estar los demás con Stella.

No se porque me siento feliz y nervioso a la vez – dije sonriendo a lo tonto – pero gracias

Bloom: Bien es hora – dijo entrando al agua con los demás

Faragonda: Sera mejor que nos quedemos nosotros – dijo seria mirando a los reyes

Luna: Es cierto – dijo triste – si hace algo Hades nosotros los detendremos

Radius: Con cuidado chicos – dijo preocupado – no saben que se encontraran ahí

Max: Lo tendremos – dijo sonriendo –verán que todo esto acabara

Brandon: Bien vayamos – dijo entrando al portal

Todos los demás entraron poco a poco hasta que el ultimo fui yo en entrar, cuando entramos todos al portal un extraño ráfaga de viento nos llevaba a donde debe estar Stella con los demás, para nuestra suerte venían las pixies no quisieron estar en Alfea, asique decidieron venir con nosotros.

La ráfaga de viento paro y terminamos en un bosque, es de noche pero al parecer no había estrellas solamente lo que había el oscuro día y la luna que brillaba normal.

Un bosque – dije serio sacando mis dagas

Sky: Bien debemos estar alertas – dijo serio igual sacando su espada

Brandon: Bien vamos – dijo caminando en el bosque

Stella

Vaya – dije sorprendida caminando sobre el bosque

Riven: Sera mejor que busquemos un lugar donde acampar – dijo serio con su espada en manos

Amore: Este lugar me da miedo – dijo sobre mi hombro temblando

Tranquila estoy para protegerte – dije calmándola

Amore: Pero Stella no tienes poderes – dijo preocupada mirándome

Aunque no tenga poderes puedo protegerte – dije sonriendo tiernamente a mi pixie

Roxy: No puedo creer que hayan venido ustedes sin nosotros – dijo molesta mirándonos

Rex: No teníamos otra opción – dijo caminando al frente

Roxy: Pero eso no era para que saltaran en la ventana de la habitación de Stella – dijo molesta mirándome

Lo se y lo sentimos pero ahora no puedes hacer nada el portal se cerro y dudo mucho que ellos hayan abierto de nuevo el portal – dije un poco molesta

Riven: Sera mejor que todos nos calmemos – dijo tranquilo

Rex: Sera mejor que tomemos un descanso – dijo deteniendo su paso

Amore: Es cierto desde que llegamos hemos caminado y no sabemos si estamos en la dirección correcta – dijo preocupada

Bien tomemos un descanso – dije caminando para sentarme en una roca

Camine solo unos pasos para poder sentarme la verdad no traía tacones o vestidos como suelo usar, lo único que traigo puesto es un vestido largo y liso, el mismo que use cuando fui aquella cueva de hielo para ver al espejo de la verdad, estaba cansada aun las heridas me duelen, me senté unos segundos cuando se colapso algunas rocas donde estaba yo incluso yo caí.

Todos: ¡Stella! – dijeron todos preocupados

¡Ayuda! – dije sujetándome de una rama de un árbol

Rex: Tranquila ya voy – dijo desesperado bajando

¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si voy a caer?! – dije gritándole aterrada

Roxy: ¡Magic Winx!- dijo transformarse

Roxy fue más rápida y con sus poderes me ayudaron aferrarme a ella, pero por alguna razón algo me llamo la atención antes de llegar con ellos, algo brillaba sobre el suelo que tenía alrededor rocas.

¡Espera! – dije deteniéndola – hay algo abajo

Riven: Pero es peligroso Stella – dijo preocupado mirándome

Rex: ¿Qué puede haber haya abajo? – dijo confundido mirándome

No lo sé pero Roxy bájame – dije decidida mirando a mi amiga

Roxy: ¿Estás segura Stella? – dijo mirándome preocupada

Si estoy segura vamos bájame – dije segura

Roxy: Esta bien – dijo no tan convencida bajándome

Poco a poco fue bajándome hasta llegar a tierra, los chicos son exagerados pero no había tanto peligro solamente lo que había eran rocas, ramas tiradas y mucha tierra, me agache donde estaba lo que estaba brillando.

¿Qué es esto? – dije tomándolo confundida

Amore:¡¿Está todo bien Stella?! – dijo gritándome preocupada

¡Sí! – dije gritándole hasta que me percate de un extraño camino – ¡deberían bajar y ver esto!

Rex

Riven: ¿Crees que sea buena idea si bajamos? – dijo serio mirándome

Si ella lo dice es por algo – dije serio sin quitarle la vista

Amore: Sera mejor que bajemos – dijo asustada

Bueno tu y Roxy pueden volar, nosotros nos deslizaremos – dije tranquilo

Riven: Bien vamos – dijo deslizándose

Solo espero que esto sea bueno – dije igual deslizándome

Al parecer abajo no estaba tan peligroso después de todo, levante mi vista que distancia estábamos nosotros hasta arriba donde anteriormente estábamos y calculaba como unos 10 metros maso menos estábamos de distancia. Camine en dirección donde esta Stella con los demás pero primero me percate que si había un camino pero ¿Por qué debajo? No lo entiendo esto es cada vez más raro.

¿Qué es lo que encontraste Stella? – dije acercándome a ella

Stella: Tiene mucha tierra no se pero al parecer es una libreta – dijo intentando quitar la tierra que lo cubría

Riven: Sera mejor que lo guardes hasta que encontremos un rio o un lago – dijo tranquilo - ¿crees que sería buena idea que vayamos sobre ese camino?

No lo se – dije serio – pero hay que intentarlo

Riven: Es extraño que haya debajo un camino por aquí – dijo serio mirándome

Bien iré yo primero – dije caminando primero que los demás

Roxy: Entonces no queda de otra – dijo asustada caminando

Amore: Sera mejor que guardes eso Stella – dijo mirándola

Stella: Tienes razón vayamos con los demás – dijo un poco tranquila guardando en su bolsillo

Amore

Este lugar da mucho miedo – dije temerosa volando

Roxy: Jamás había conocido un lugar como este – dijo preocupada mirando por cualquier lado

Stella: Debemos encontrar el reino devastado – dijo tranquila caminando

¿Reino devastado? – dije sorprendida - ¿Por qué un reino?

Rex: El Oráculo le dijo eso – dijo sin quitar la mirada al frente

Ya entiendo – dije comprendiendo todo

Duramos mucho tiempo caminando, ya estaba cansada de tanto volar pero en un momento Stella me dijo que me recargara en su hombro para que descanse y eso hice al parecer ella quiere encontrar ese reino no ha dicho ninguna palabra en todo el camino ha estado pensativa se nota en su expresión en comparación de los demás Rex e Riven están atentos por si algo aparece mientras que Roxy ya no está transformada todos caminábamos en oscuro lo único que nos iluminaba era la luna que brillaba de color blanco pero de diferente manera como suelo ver la luna, no había estrellas lo único que había era la luna iluminando, cuando se escuchaba un ruido por automático los chicos con sus armas y Roxy apunto de transformarse mientras que Stella no sé donde saco una gran rama para protegerse.

Roxy: Sera mejor que descansemos – dijo exhausta mirando a los demás

Riven: Tiene razón será mejor descansar y mañana continuar – dijo deteniéndose

Es cierto – dije dando mi opinión – hemos caminando por mucho tiempo sin detenernos

Rex: Bien pero será mejor encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos – dijo dando un suspiro

¿Stella? – dije confundida mirándola - ¿sucede algo?

Stella: Miren ahí – dijo señalando con su dedo

Rex: ¿Qué? – dijo sin comprender

Stella: Al parecer eso es una casa – dijo caminando en dirección donde había apuntado con su dedo

Roxy: ¿Una casa? – dijo confundida mirando a los chicos

Riven: No lo sé pero será mejor seguirla – dijo despreocupado caminando atrás de ella

Stella

Rex: Stella ¿crees que se buena idea ir en esa dirección? – dijo preocupado deteniendo mi paso

No se pero algo me llama la atención en esa casa – dije preocupada – algo ahí hay

Riven: ¿Una casa quemada? – dijo levantado una ceja

Vengan – dije corriendo hacia aquella casa

Corrí a lo que me pedían mis pies, tengo un instinto cuando vi aquella casa de madera con algo de paja algo debe de haber ahí, cuando llegamos aquella casa pude ver que salimos del bosque y en todo alrededor había casas destruidas o consumidas por el fuego, al parecer era un pueblo pero ¿Por qué esta tan solitario? No lo entiendo, fui la primera en llegar a la casa consumida por el fuego al parecer hubo algo para que estuviera así de esta manera.

Riven: Salimos del bosque – dijo serio mirando alrededor

Rex: Es cierto – dijo serio con su espada en mano

Roxy: No me agrada esto – dijo preocupada

Amore: Ni a mi – dijo en mi hombro preocupada

Al parecer hubo algo para que todas estas casas estén destruidas – dije seria mirando a los demás

Rex: Es cierto al parecer hubo una pelea y en grande – dijo mirando todas las casas

Sera mejor que entremos – dije abriendo la casa un poco nerviosa

Abrí la puerta y la primera impresión que fue que esa casa estaba totalmente destruida, el fuego destrozo todo que había para que se quemara, sillas quemadas e cenizas, cuadros color negro, todo estaba realmente horrible.

Amore: Al parecer esta casa tuvo mayor daño que las otras –dijo seria tocando un cuadro

Eso parece – dije en susurro

Roxy: Es pequeña – dijo mirando el lugar

Es cierto – dije caminando hacia un pequeño cuarto – miren esto

Rex: ¿Un cuarto de juguetes? – dijo confundido

Al parecer aquí Vivian unos niños con sus padres – dije acercándome a un coche de madera

Riven: No lo entiendo – dijo confundido – un pueblo destruido entonces debe estar cerca ese tal reino el que hablas Stella

Rex: Estamos más cerca entonces – dijo dándole la razón

Roxy: ¿Stella? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo confundida mirándome

Sacando esto – dije sacando de mi bolsillo aquella libreta

Amore: ¿Por qué? – dijo confundida en mi hombro

No lo sé, simplemente corazonada – dije con una mano limpiando la libreta – esto al parecer es un diario

Roxy: ¿Un diario? – dijo acercándose a mi

Si – dije quitando toda la tierra que había en ella

Amore: "Mi diario Eliot" – dijo mirando la portada del libro

Rex: ¿Quién es Eliot? – dijo confundido

Riven: Stella – dijo preocupado mirándome - ¿Por qué estas temblando?

No lo se – dije temblando abriendo el diario

Ni yo misma no sabía porque estaba temblando, poco a poco empecé abrir el diario de este niño y empecé a leer lo que contenía este diario y me tome con una gran sorpresa.

Es- este diario – dije cayendo al suelo con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir

Rex: ¡¿Stella que pasa?! – dijo alarmado mirándome

Este diario es de mi abuelo – dije sorprendida mirando el diario

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron sorprendidos

¿Por qué se llama Eliot? – dije sin entender

Rex: Entonces aquí vivía tu abuelo – dijo sorprendido

Entonces aquella mujer que estabas diciendo era ella – dije recordando – tu verdadero amor la asesinaron

Roxy: Entonces aquí vivía – dijo preocupada

Abuelo que escondes en verdad – dije mirando el suelo – quien eres en realidad


	35. Chapter 35 Querido diario

Querido diario

"8 años después"…..

"Querido diario estos años han sido muy largos te preguntaras ¿Por qué? Descubrí que tengo poderes mis padres están muy felices porque haya despertado mis poderes pero yo no lo veo de esa manera, estos años han sido bastantes duros para mi, mi hermano George se ha distanciado mucho de mí cuando entramos a la escuela el ya tomo su camino mientras que yo no sé qué camino quiero recorrer, mi hermano quiere ser un guerrero es muy atlético todas las chicas del pueblo se mueren por él, mientras que yo soy un chico tímido que le gusta estar escribiendo en un diario que le regalo su abuelo el primer día que entro ¿Qué patético soy no? En fin en mi caso me la paso escribiendo o leyendo libros que me ha comprado mi abuelo o cuando gano dinero ayudando a la gente que lo necesita, a veces le ayudo a mama a comprar lo que necesita la casa o la comida simplemente. George no ayuda en nada solo se mete en problemas y hace que se enojen papas con el pero sé que él no tiene la culpa o eso creo yo."

"Tengo 15 años que en unos días cumpliré 16 años ¡eso es genial! Mis padres me han dicho que si quiero podre estar con mi abuelo y es lo que más anhelo en el mundo pero lamentablemente no puedo irme aun, primero me gustaría confesar mis sentimientos hacia la única chica que me acepta tal y como soy desde el primer día que la conocí, ella es muy linda, inteligente, fuerte, bella sobre todo tiene un bonito corazón humilde y sencillo, ella me ve como un amigo pero yo la veo como algo mas para mí que una amiga pero para mi suerte está enamorada de la persona que jamás imagine conocer."

Vanessa: ¡Eliot querido ven! – dijo nombrando mi nombre desde la cocina

Eliot: ¡Ya voy mama! – dijo tranquilo guardando su diario

Vanessa: ¿Qué estabas haciendo hijo? – dijo confundida mirando a su pequeño hijo

Eliot: Lo siento mama pero estaba leyendo – dijo acercándose a su madre

Vanessa: Hay mi bebe – dijo tiernamente

Eliot: Mama no soy un bebe – dijo avergonzado desviando su mirada

Vanessa: Lo siento hijo pero tú sabes que siempre serás mi pequeño – dijo apachurrando sus cachetes

Eliot: Siempre seré tu hijo mama – dijo alejándose de su mama

Vanessa: Lo se hijo pero me da mucha tristeza que ya eres un niño grande – dijo algo nostálgica – tu eres un niño tan humilde

Eliot: Gracias madre – dijo sonriéndole - ¿necesitas algo?

Vanessa: Si necesito que vayas al mercado a que compres algo de comida para tu padre – dijo tranquila

Eliot: ¡Genial hoy regresa mi padre! – dijo emocionado

Vanessa: Anda ve con cuidado querido – dijo dándole dinero – no tardes tanto

Eliot: No lo hare – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¡nos vemos pronto!

A diferencia de su hermano el mayor toda la gente del pueblo lo conocía por ser muy generoso e humilde, algo que su hermano mayor no lo es, el es muy problemático e arrogante, el nada más le gusta tener problemas y que mayor con el cual tenga poderes pueda hacer cualquier cosa siempre y cuando sus amigos lo mal influían en el, desde que empezó a desarrollar mejor sus poderes ha hecho miles de cosas, ha destruido casas hechas por los animales, ha robado, molesta a las demás personas de su edad, incluso a su hermano menor lo molesta.

Los dos hermanos son muy distintos, tienen cosas diferentes, pensamientos diferentes, poderes diferentes, pero siempre los une algo, un lazo pero ese lazo no durara mucho hasta comience todo.

Caminaba tranquilo por el mercado del pueblo, estaba muy emocionado de que su padre regrese, se había ido unos meses con su abuelo para arreglar unas cosas que había pasado donde vive su abuelo, la única que sabe lo que pasa con su esposo e suegro, sus hijos no saben lo que está pasando, compras pudo terminar lo que compraría par que su madre haga la comida para su padre, iba caminando de regreso hacia su casa cuando miro y eran los mismos chicos que siempre lo han molestado desde que tiene memoria pero no estaban solos estaba su hermano que ahora ellos son sus amigos.

Steve: Miren quien tenemos aquí – dijo sonriendo - aquí está el idiota

Eliot: Déjenme – dijo nervioso dando pasos mas rápidos

Mile: Vamos no seas tímido y danos lo que traes en tus manos – dijo arrebatándole de sus manos

Steve: ¿Si no que? – dijo riendo - ¿Qué nos harás tonto?

Eliot: Eso es para mi padre – dijo intentando quitarle la comida de su padre

Mile: ¿Tu estúpido padre? – dijo burlándose de el – el es un tonto campesino

Eliot: El no es eso – dijo empezando a molestarse `por su comentario

George: No se porque lo defiendes – dijo serio

Eliot: El es un buen hombre – dijo molesto mirando a su hermano

Steve: Vamos hay que comer lo que le dará a su tonto padre – dijo arrebatándole a su amigo la comida

Eliot: No detente – dijo arrebatándole de sus manos

Mile: Ahora si me hiciste enojar niño tonto – dijo ofendido acercándose a el

Eliot: Siempre me han molestado – dijo molesto apretando sus puños – yo no les hecho nada, basta

Steve: Huy ya se enojo – dijo sarcástico mirando a su amigo – vamos ya hay que hacerlo entender que con nosotros nadie se mete

Poco a poco se empezaron a acercar a él, mientras que su hermano mayor miraba la escena que estaba pasando, no iba a defender a su inocente hermano, su hermano menor desde hace poco vio que clase de persona es pero no puede admitir que el tierno y protector que era se haya ido y que no regrese nunca más, el siempre ha dicho que la violencia no lo es todo pero se habían pasado al insultar a su padre eso jamás se los perdonara y estaba dispuesto a utilizar sus poderes, aunque sus padres les hayan dicho que jamás lastime a las personas pero se había hartado de que siempre lo molesten, golpeen, humillen y sobre todo que insulten a su familia.

Estaban a punto de golpearlo, cuando él con un solo movimiento empezó atacarlos con sus poderes, quemaduras ardían en sus cuerpos llorando de dolor, el menor los miraba lo que acaba de hacer incluso su hermano mayor estaba sorprendido lo que acaba de ver jamás imagino eso de su hermano menor.

2 días después…

George: Tu – dijo con las pocas palabras que salían de su boca lo que acaba de ver

Eliot: No fue mi intención – dijo mirando sus manos llenas de sangre

George: ¡Tú la mataste! – dijo molesto atacándolo

Eliot: ¡No es cierto! No es cierto – dijo con lagrimas mirando a su hermano

George: ¡¿Qué NO FUE TU CULPA?! – dijo gritándole – tu mismo la mataste

Eliot: ¡NO FUE ASI! – dijo cayendo de rodillas

George: Tu todo es tu culpa – dijo furioso – tu mataste a nuestros padres, hiciste que el pueblo se destruyera, mataste a Eva

Eliot: ¡Yo no la mate! – dijo entre lagrimas – ¡Eva es muy importante para mí! ¡Yo la amo!

George: ¡Mentiroso! – dijo golpeándolo en la cara - ¡tu sabias que lo la amaba y tú la alejaste de mi!

Eliot: Es- eso no es cierto – dijo tartamudeando – todo esto fue una trampa

George: Desde ahora yo te quitare lo más apreciado que tienes – dijo molesto dándose la vuelta – desde ahora tu estas muerto para mi

Eliot: Her- hermano no te vayas – dijo ultimo antes de caer inconsciente

Lo siento si no he subido: c pero estas dos semanas he tenido exámenes y la verdad me han quitado tiempo con trabajos, ensayos, tareas, guias pero ya estoy aquí!


	36. Chapter 36 Oraculo

Oráculo

X: Alguien está en la casa – dijo serio mirándolos – vallan quiero que los traigan ante mi

Ellos no dijeron nada, solo obedecieron a lo que les habían ordenado.

Roxy

Stella – dije preocupada por mi amiga

Stella: Necesito respuestas – dijo con lagrimas mirando el suelo

Rex: Sera mejor que descanses hoy – dijo en rodillas a su altura preocupado – no estás en condiciones para que busquemos a estas horas Stella

Stella: ¡No! – dijo exaltada volteando a verlo - ¡No lo entiendes! Mi abuelo

Riven: Yo sé quieres respuestas Stella pero en estos momentos no podemos – dijo serio mirándola – todos queremos respuestas al igual que tu

Stella: Yo solo quiero saber sobre mi abuelo – dijo desviando su mirada apretando sus puños

Amore: Lo sabemos – dijo apoyándose en su hombro – pero no sabemos dónde buscar Stella

Iba a decir algo pero escuche un extraño ruido provenir de afuera, me asome por la pequeña ventana rota que había y no pude ver nada, solo era mi imaginación pero se escuchaban más ruidos cada vez más cerca de nosotros y era algo preocupante.

Ch- chicos – dije tartamudeando temerosa

Riven: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo serio mirándome

Creo que hay algo afuera – dije temblando un poco

Rex: Sera mejor ir a ver – dijo poniéndose de pie – ustedes chicas quédense, nosotros iremos a fuera

Amore: Bien – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Riven y Rex salieron de la casa dejándonos a nosotras tres adentro, me sentía nerviosa como si alguien me estuviera vigilando pero debía mantenerme positiva se supone cuando llegamos al bosque no habían criaturas aquí, ningún rastro de animal pasaron las horas y los chicos no regresaban nos tenían a las tres preocupadas y nerviosas a la vez, soy la única que tiene poderes.

Stella: Debo buscar respuestas – dijo seria poniéndose de pie

Pero Stella los chicos no han regresado – dije preocupada – debemos estar aquí

Amore: Es cierto debemos permanecer aquí – dijo nerviosa

Stella: Ustedes quédense pero yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados – dijo molesta saliendo de la casa

Vamos Amore – dije mirando a la pequeña pixie

Seguimos a Stella al momento que salió, pero cuando iba a decir algo yo estábamos rodeadas de criaturas pequeñas de color rojo tenían una mirada de asesinos, dientes afilados salidos de su boca, ojos oscuramente negros, daban mucho miedo, estábamos completamente rodeadas de ellos, estaba a punto de transformarme cuando uno de ellos me golpeo la cabeza dejándome inconsciente ya no supe de Stella ni de Amore.

Stella

Poco a poco empecé a recobrar lo que había sucedido, estaba afuera de la casa cuando de la nada aparecieron extrañas y feas criaturas que en sus garras tenían palos de madera vigilándome, nos estaban vigilando, rodeando la casa, eran bastantes, cuando escuche un golpe gire mi cuerpo y vi caer lentamente a Roxy, seguida de Amore y al último fui yo pero quería correr pero fueron rápidos y me golpearon la cabeza.

Empecé a abrir mis ojos al inicio empecé a ver borrosas imágenes pero poco a poco la claridad de las imágenes se hacían más visibles, cuando por fin vi mejor, no estábamos ya en la casa, si no estábamos en un extraño pasillo como si fuera el de un castillo o algo parecido, las paredes estaban descoloridas, con varios golpes en ellas, el piso estaba destrozado.

Sentía algo lastimar mis manos estaba atada con un lazo, mis piernas igual estaba atadas, intente varias veces romper pero era inútil estaban muy apretadas, gire un poco mi cuerpo y vi a Rex y a Riven atados juntos todavía estaban inconscientes, Roxy estaba atada con la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras que mi pobre pixie en una pequeña jaula mágica.

X: Al parecer tú fuiste la única quien despertó - dijo una voz desconocida detrás mío

Gire en automático donde provenía esa voz, cuando gire pude ver a un extraño hombre de cabello blanco largo atado en una cola de caballo, barba algo corta pero blanca, tenía una túnica color azul carmesí, usaba sandalias algo viejas pero le servían a el, tenía un bastón color rojo pero a la punta tenía un circulo como si fuera un cetro.

¿Quién eres tú? – dije seria mirándolo de pies a cabeza

X: Las preguntas las hago yo – dijo serio – lo volveré a decir ¿Quién eres?

Me llamo Stella – dije segura – soy la princesa de Solaria

X: ¿Stella? – dijo levantando una ceja- ¿Cómo se que eres la princesa de Solaria?

Fácil – dije sonriendo de lado – ninguna otra princesa es más hermosa que yo

X: Quiero algo que demuestre que si seas la princesa – dijo caminando hacia mi serio

¿Y cómo? – dije un poco temerosa por su fría forma de ser

X: Tienes 5 segundos – dijo apuntándome con su cetro – si pasas de los cinco segundos te matare

¡No sé cómo! – dije temerosa

X: 1..2..3..4.. y – no pudo continuar cuando hable

¡Soy nieta del ex rey de Solaria! – dije gritándole - ¡soy nieta de Michael!

X: ¿Michael? – dijo bajando su cetro de mi cara sorprendido - ¿eres su nieta?

S- si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – su hijo es Radius mi padre

X: Con que tu eres su nieta – dijo cambiando su semblante – vaya eres muy bonita como lo describía tu abuelo en las cartas que me enviaba

¿Qué? – dije sin comprender - ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿acaso conoces a mi abuelo?

Rex: ¡Stella! – dijo despertando gritando mi nombre

X: No solo lo conozco – dijo tranquilo – soy amigo de tu abuelo

Riven: ¡Demonios! – dijo molesto intentando zafarse

¿Eres amigo de mi abuelo?- dije sorprendida -¿Quién eres?

X: Lamento si desde un inicio te trate mal ahijada – dijo desapareciendo con su magia los lazos en mis piernas y manos

Roxy: ¿Ah- ahijada? – dijo tartamudeando

X: Si tu eres mi ahijada – dijo sonriéndome ayudándome a levantarme – soy tu padrino, soy el oráculo

E- eres e- el o- oráculo – dije apuntándolo con mi dedo temblando

Oráculo: Así es – dijo asintiendo tranquilo – soy tu padrino

Rex: ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido mirándolo

Oráculo: ¿Qué nada mas dirán eso? – dijo incrédulos mirándolos

Riven: ¿Qué quieres que más digamos? – dijo incrédulo - ¿algo mas sorprendente que esto?

Oráculo: No se – dijo pensativo – como "¡es el oráculo!"

Amore: ¿Cómo sabemos que eres el Oráculo? – dijo pensativa mirándolo

Oráculo: Pregunten cualquier cosa – dijo tranquilo mirándola

¿Qué lazo tengo con Hades? – dije mirándolo fijamente

Oráculo: Vaya esa pregunta es algo inesperada pequeña – dijo sorprendido lazando un suspiro – pero debía esperar esa pregunta cuando nos conoceríamos

Responde – dije apretando mis puños

Rex: Stella – dijo preocupado detrás mío

Oráculo: Tu abuelo no quería que lo supieras – dijo suspirando desviando su mirada a otro lado

¡¿Qué no supiera qué?! – dije alterada - ¡dilo!

Oráculo: Hades es hermano de Michael – dijo regresando su mirada hacia a mi – Hades es tu tío

¿Q- Que? – dije aturdida de lo que me dijo - ¿H- hades es hermano de mi abuelo?

Oráculo: Tu abuelo Apolo me dijo que no te dijera eso pero – dijo serio – tarde o temprano lo tenías que saber

¿A- Apolo? – dije todavía sorprendida

Oráculo: El verdadero nombre de tu abuelo es Apolo – dijo serio mirándome – Michael era su falsa identidad junto como Eliot

Riven: Quieres decir que esos nombres eran sus falsas identidades – dijo sorprendido

Oráculo: Así es – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – será mejor que les cuente todo desde un inicio

Necesito respuestas – dije apretando mis puños caminando hacia el

Oráculo: Tu eres la más indicada en saber todo pequeña- dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro – pero será mejor que te lo cuente a solas, ven

Se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia lo que supongo era la salida de esta habitación, pese a mis nervios y temores de lo que estaba sintiendo quería saber porque, deje a los chicos como estaban aun escuchando gritando mi nombre pero seguí a lo que es mi "padrino" iba detrás de el, el caminaba tranquilo por los grandes pasillos de este gran lugar, miraba de reojo y estaba completamente destruido, muros caídos, destrozados, pinturas descoloridas, otras tenían varias manchas de sangre, llegamos a lo que era el centro central de este gran lugar.

Oráculo: Bien – dijo dándose la vuelta para verme – este lugar será buen para iniciar

¿Dónde estamos? - dije seria mirándolo

Oráculo: Estamos en el centro del castillo – dijo tranquilo mirando alrededor

Bien – dije un poco temerosa – quiero saberlo todo

Oráculo: Bien comencemos desde un inicio – dijo recargándose en una roca que estaba cerca de él – tu abuelo y Hades son hermanos, su padre es un dios es Zeus pero él se enamoro de una humana aun sabiendo los riesgos que implicaban relacionarse una criatura mágica con un humano pero aquella humana sabiendo que su amado era una criatura mágica quiso arriesgarse, se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos esos hijos son tu abuelo y tu tío si así se podría llamarse, ellos decidieron quedarse en la tierra a ser una "familia normal" ellos vivían aquí en este pequeño reino, todos los del pueblo sabían que ellos eran humanos pero Zeus no lo era, criaron a sus hijos, Zeus trabaja de campo mientras que su amada Vanessa era madre de casa cuidando a sus pequeños, el padre de Zeus sabia lo de sus nietos y no le importo y le importaron mucho sus nietos mientras que su esposa no estaba de acuerdo que su hijo dios este casado con una humana, al traspaso de los años Hades o bien llamado "George" cuando nació se descubrió que el tenia poderes mientras que Apolo o conocido como "Eliot" cuando nació se pensó que no tendría poderes, pensaron que era humano, pero Zeus no lo veía de esa manera el sabía muy bien que su nieto el más pequeño tendría un don muy especial

Mi abuelo me contaba mitologías mágicas – dije recordando todo – el me conto de la historia de un dio enamorado de una humana

Oráculo: Pues esa es la historia de tu abuelo – dijo serio – a diferencia de Hades y Apolo ellos eran diferentes en varios aspectos, a Hades le gustaba la guerra, pelear, no le hacía caso y siempre se metía en problemas mientras que tu abuelo Apolo era muy tímido, inocente, pero muy humilde pero a el siempre lo molestaban por ser tímido el se aislaba de la gente, solía leer cuentos o escribía en un diario que le había regalado Zeus, cuando entraron a la escuela, cada uno de ellos tomo diferentes caminos e conocieron mucha gente

¿Ahí conoció a su verdadero amor no es así? – dije interrumpiéndolo

Oráculo: Estas en lo correcto pequeña – dijo asintiendo – pero no era su único amor de Apolo sino también de Hades se había enamorado de ella al mismo tiempo que la vio la primera vez Eva era una humana común y corriente pero ella estaba enamorada de Hades aun sabiendo de cómo sería al pasar de los años lo seguía amando y Apolo le rompía en corazón al ver que su amada amaba a su hermano pero no se interpuso de hecho la ayudaba a acercarse a mas el, tu abuelo era muy generoso y de buen corazón empezó a desarrollar sus poderes poco a poco, mientras que Hades le gustaba destrozar y molestar a la demás gente, en una situación Zeus puso a prueba sus capacidades de ver como serian si uno de ellos entraran Olimpo, pero al vez que Hades solamente lo usaba para tener poder para mal Zeus se rehusó dijo que sería lo peor si Hades estaría en Olimpo en cambio Apolo sus poderes lo usaba para bien, ayudaba a la gente, tenía un buen corazón Zeus sabía que su hijo menor seria el indicado para que el dirigiera a los demás dioses, meses antes Zeus se había ido con su padre arreglar de cómo sería cuando su hijo dirigiera el Olimpo en su lugar, regreso días antes de su cumpleaños y ahí se desato lo peor

¿Qué sucedió? – dije temerosa

Oráculo: Ese mismo día que había regresado Zeus le hicieron una trampa a Apolo, los mismos niños que lo molestaban de niño eran espías enviados de otro reino muy cerca de aquí sabían que una "familia" tenia poderes entonces mandaron a unos niños para que espiaran quien era esa familia sospecharon desde un inicio cuando se mudaron a lado de tu abuelo, ese mismo día había ido a comprar comida para Zeus y ahí le tendieron una trampa, el se defendió usando sus poderes, lastimo y quemo a los espías y avisaron al reino que ellos eran entonces cuando cumplió 16 años atacaron al reino, dejando muchos muertos e heridos, fueron directo donde estaba tu abuelo con Zeus, su esposa y Hades, quemaron su casa, la destrozaban, mataron a Vanessa

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida por eso

Oráculo: Mataron a la madre de Apolo – dijo un poco triste – de hecho el miro como le clavaron una espada a su corazón, en ese momento Apolo se descontrolo mucho su odio le consumió y empezó atacar a los soldados del otro reino, Zeus intento detenerlo pero era inútil, el salió herido gravemente y quedo inconsciente, por el otro lado Hades lucho con los demás soldados que lo estaba atacando, pero en un momento cuando escucho un grito femenino que sabía muy bien de quien provenía ese grito, Eva pedía ayuda en eso tu abuelo Apolo la mato por accidente

¿L- la mato? – dije con lagrimas a punto de salir – eso no es cierto

Oráculo: Lo se pequeña – dijo triste mirándome – Hades empezó a correr para protegerla pero humo una explosión y cuando por fin había llegado al lugar vio como su hermano la asesino, desde ese momento Hades le dijo que le quitaría lo más preciado, Apolo tenía la culpa de todo pero no sabía que era una trampa al momento de atacar a esos muchachos, cada uno tomo diferentes caminos, unos para bien y otros para mal

¿Y yo que tengo que ver? – dije desesperada

Oráculo: Eres lo más preciado que tiene tu abuelo – dijo serio – Hades sabia al momento de enterarse de tu nacimiento que tendrías el poder legendario y la llave para abrir la puerta de los Titanes y además, tu abuelo Apolo te amaba con locura era lo más importante que tenía en su vida

¿Por qué no querían que lo supiera? – dije con lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro

Oráculo: Hay muchas cosas que tu abuelo no quería que supieran – dijo dando un suspiro – incluso a tu padre Radius no quería que supiera su vida pasada, en varios años se convirtió en una persona depresiva, odiaba muchas cosas, culpaba cosas sin razón alguna, después de que haya fallecido tu abuela, se convirtió mas frio de lo normal, pero cuando se entero que tendría una nieta cambio mucho, dijo que tu serias la razón que protegería con su vida

Basta – dije cerrando mis ojos recordando cuando lo vi morir frente a mis ojos – no quiero seguir escuchando

Oráculo: Lo siento hija – dijo acercándose a mi

Hades tiene la culpa de todo esto – dije apretando mis puños – el tiene la culpa desde un inicio ahora mi abuelo no está por su culpa

Oráculo: El daño está hecho ya no hay forma de regresar el tiempo- dijo preocupado mirándome

Pero la venganza si – dije abriendo mis ojos molesta

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, mi abuelo no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que haya pasado, mi abuelo murió sin razón alguna, el también sufrió más que Hades, salí del castillo que ahora sabia que estábamos en el castillo, pero ya era día de día entonces estuvimos inconscientes mucho tiempo, corría y corría sin saber a dónde iba llegue cerca de un pequeño rio pero al ver que había una figura pude diferenciar que esa figura es nada menos que mi Tio…

Próximo capitulo

Tío

¡Tu mataste a mi abuelo! – dije molesta con lagrimas

Hades: El debía morir después de todo – dijo frio

¿Matar a tu propio hermano? – dije furiosa - ¡tus tontos amigos te hicieron una trampa!

Hades: ¡El mato al amor de mi vida! – dijo gritándome enojado

¡Tú mataste a tu familia! – dije llorando aun mas - ¡tú eres le culpable de todo! ¡Tú mismo mataste a tu amor!

Hades: Ahora matare lo mas presidiado que mi tonto hermano juro cuidar – dijo sonriendo malvadamente

¡Vamos mátame! – dije retándolo - de todas maneras quedaras solo, como quedaste desde el día que dejaste a mi abuelo

Hades: ¡Ahora lo pagaras! – dijo apretando sus puños - ¡Muere!

X: ¡Tormenta de fuego! – dijo atacándolo

¿Qué hacen aquí? – dije sorprendida mirándolos a todos

Brandon: Salvándote – dijo enfrente mío

Hades: Después de todo aquí te escondías bastardo – dijo riendo

Oráculo: No dejare que les hagas daño – dijo serio apuntándolo

Ian: ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo preocupado mirándolo

Oráculo: Al único lugar donde sacaran su valentía – dijo tomando mi collar

Este lugar es – dije sorprendida mirando a mi alrededor

Oráculo: Aquí tu abuelo escondía esto de las garras de Hades – dijo abriendo un portal mágico

Brandon: ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo serio

Oráculo: Bienvenidos al Laberinto Mágico – dijo serio


	37. Chapter 37 Tio

Tío

Hades

¿Cómo has estado? – dije tranquilo mirándola – se que te hubiera molestado que todos los días venga a verte, en tu tumba

Mi pequeño girasol ha pasado tiempo desde mi estúpido hermano te haya asesinado, eso jamás s lo perdonare.

Te vengo a traer una flor para otra flor – dije sentándome mirando su nombre escrito en una lapida – sabes muy bien que siempre te traeré una flor porque tú eres muy hermosa mi Eva

Tu tumba ha estado limpia desde que vengo, todos los días vengo a dejarte una flor, desde que ya no estás en este mundo no tiene sentido mi vida, lo único que me mantiene con fuerza es cumplir mi promesa y es dominar el mundo mágico y asesinar a la única persona que mi tonto hermano quiso proteger incluso con su vida acabe cuando lo asesine.

X: Tu – dijo su voz detrás mío

¿Cómo es posible de que estés aquí? – dije sorprendido por verla ante mis ojos

Stella: ¡Tú mataste a mi abuelo! – dijo entre lagrimas mirándome enojada

No me interesa en lo absoluto tus tontos lloriqueos – dije frio mirándola

Stella: ¡Era tu hermano! – dijo caminando hacia a mí con pasos lentos

¿Y? – dije serio – debía morir de una manera otra

Stella: ¡¿MATAR A TU PROPIA SANGRE?! – dijo furiosa apretando sus puños

El debía morir después de todo – dije serio apretando mis puños

Stella: ¡¿Matar a tu propio hermano?! – dijo enojada - ¡tus tontos amigos te hicieron una trampa!

¡EL MATO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA! – dije gritándole enojado

Stella: ¡TU MATASTE A TU FAMILIA! – dijo llorando aun mas - ¡Tu eres el culpable de todo! ¡tu mismo mataste a tu amor!

¡Cállate! – dije molesto - ¡tú no sabes nada!

Stella: ¡Ya lo sé todo! – dijo entre lagrimas – ya lo sé todo

Ahora matare lo más preciado que mi tonto hermano juro cuidar – dije sonriendo malvadamente – incluso su vida

Stella

¡Vamos mátame! – dije retándolo – de todas maneras quedaras solo, como quedaste desde el día que dejaste a mi abuelo

Hades: ¡Ahora lo pagaras! – dijo apretando sus puños - ¡Lazo negro!

Cerré mis ojos esperando que todo esto acabe de una vez por todas, aun con lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro, estaba dispuesta a dejar esta vida por estar con mi abuelo por primera vez quise morir en ese momento pero no espere su ataque, estaba temblando del miedo que tenía en todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco empecé a abrir mis ojos hasta que por fin vi a varias figuras pero no podía verlas con claridad a causa de tanto llorar solamente vi como una figura se puso adelante mío evitando su ataque.

X: ¡Tormenta de fuego! – dijo contra atacándolo

¿Qu- que hacen aquí? – dije sorprendida mirándolos a todos

Brandon: Protegiéndote – dijo mirándome de reojo con su espada en mano

Hades: Como siempre tienes que tener a alguien que te cuide – dijo molesto mirándome a los ojos – que patética eres

Ian: ¡No hables de ella de esa manera! – dijo a punto de atacarlo pero lo detuvieron

Rex: No lo hagas – dijo interpusiendose

Hades: Vaya al parecer estas ahí con ellos Rex – dijo soltando una pequeña risa – debo decir que me sorprendes cada día mas

Rex: Tu eres el culpable de todo – dijo apretando su espada

Hades: Eso no decías nada querido Rex – dijo sonriéndole

Rex: ¡Cállate! – dijo corriendo hacia el

¡Rex espera! – dije intentando correr hacia el pero me detuvieron los demás

Solo podía ver como Rex lo estaba atacando y Hades esquivaba sus ataques fácilmente era como si el leyera su mente, estaban luchando ambos pero no podía hacer nada solamente llorar era lo único que he estado haciendo últimamente, lamentándome mi vida, en un momento Hades hirió a Rex en el brazo, pensé en ese momento que Hades lo mataría pero un ataque evito que fuera eso, no fueron las chicas ni los chicos.

Oráculo: Tanto tiempo Hades – dijo apareciendo enfrente de Rex

Hades: Digo lo mismo querido Oráculo – dijo serio mirándolo fijamente

Oráculo: En realidad no me sorprende verte aquí – dijo tranquilo – sueles venir todos los días a dejarle flores a Eva

Hades: Con que siempre has estado aquí bastardo – dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Oráculo: Siempre he estado aquí hijo – dijo tranquilo

Hades: Disfrutare mucho matarlos – dijo apareciendo fuego azul de sus manos

Oráculo: No dejare que les hagas daño – dijo serio activando su cetro

Hades: Entonces matare a dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo serio

Si mataras a alguien – dije poniéndome frente a frente – que sea a mi

Brandon: ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo sorprendido

Hades: Vaya eres valiente querida sobrina – dijo sonriendo de lado

Riven: ¿S- sobrina? – dijo tartamudeando

Vamos acabemos con esto – dije con varias lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro - ¿o me equivoco?

Hades: Eres inteligente – dijo caminando hacia a mí con pasos lentos hasta quedar frente a frente – debo admirar tu valentía al querer que acabe con tu vida querida sobrina, pero hoy no

Sonrió y de un momento a otro desapareció en el humo azul, no sé cómo me sentía pero caí al momento de no tenerlo frente a mí con su intensa mirada llenada de odio, rencor y tristeza, sentía mi corazón latir con mucha fuerza, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi respiración estaba agitada a más no poder.

Brandon: ¡Stella! - dijo corriendo hacia a mi - ¡¿estás bien?!

Ian: ¡Stella! – dijo desesperado mirándome

Rex: ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?! – dijo tomándome de los hombros podía ver su rostro con varias lagrimas

Nex: Hay que darle unos minutos para que se calme – dijo preocupado mirando a los demás

Por- porque – dije con dificultad al hablar

Flora: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo alarmada mirándome

¡PORQUE VINIERON! – dije gritándoles sin razón alguna

Roxy: Stella – dijo susurrando

Musa: Venimos a acompañarte – dijo seria mirándome

No debieron venir – dije con un poco la respiración un tanto normal

Sky: Te dijimos todos estaríamos aquí – dijo un poco molesto

Oráculo: Sera mejor que todos nos calmemos – dijo interponiéndose

Roy: ¿Tu quien eres? – dijo levantando una ceja

Oráculo: Soy el Oráculo – dijo un poco tranquilo

Tecna: ¿Eres el Oráculo? – dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Oráculo: Digan algo más emocionante – dijo haciendo un puchero – como "¡es el oráculo!"

Timmy: De verdad es el – dijo susurrando a su amigo peli negro

Oráculo: Si lo soy – dijo mirándolo – pero cambiando de tema será mejor que todos vayamos al reino no estamos seguros en ahora en adelante

Nadie dijo nada solo se miraron confusos pero al ver que Roxy, Amore e Riven decían que el es una persona de confianza todos lo hicieron incluso las pixies tomaron confianza al momento de verlo, caminábamos por el pueblo solitario que en un momento había gente comprando, niños jugando, pero todo eso cambio por culpa de mi tío…

Habíamos llegado al reino todos los demás estaban sorprendidos por ver como estaba en su estado, tan solo imaginarlo debió estar hermoso antes de que lo atacaran, llegamos a lo que suponemos es el trono de aquel rey que gobernaba.

Oráculo: Bien – dijo serio mirándonos – será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí

Helio: ¿Por qué? – dijo sorprendido

Oráculo: Ya no estamos seguros aquí – dijo serio

Layla: ¿Entonces a dónde iremos? – dijo confundida

Oráculo: Stella – dijo mirándome un tanto tranquilo

Y- yo – dije tartamudeando

Oráculo: ¿Tienes el collar que te dio tu abuelo no es así? – dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera

C- como lo sabes – dije un poco nerviosa

Oráculo: Soy el Oráculo lo se todo – dijo caminando hacia mi –además tu abuelo me dijo que ese collar es especial

Yo – dije nerviosa desviando mi mirada

Oráculo: Tranquila pequeña – dijo apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro – por favor Stella dame tu collar

Está bien – dije quitándome mi collar del sol y la luna juntos –ten

Le di mi collar y el con su mano lo tomo con mucha delicadeza al tomarlo se dio la vuelta y camino a donde estaba el trono del rey con su cetro mágico hizo iluminar el collar de mi abuelo, su cetro y mi collar brillaron de un color plateado iluminando todo el castillo de una manera diferente, en segundos se apareció un portal pero dentro del portal se miraba un pequeño castillo de diamantes y algunos soles alrededor, yo sabía perfectamente donde era ese lugar.

Oráculo: Vengan – dijo mirándonos a todos antes de entrar al portal

Yo fui la segunda en entrar pero corriendo sabia donde íbamos a estar, al entrar pude ver que el pequeño castillo estaba rodeado de arboles, flores e arbustos, también tenía vista a un pequeño lago que estaba enfrente del castillo.

Este lugar es – dije sorprendida mirando alrededor

Brandon: ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo alado mío

Oráculo: Este lugar es donde aquí pasaba la princesa tiempo con sus padres y su abuelo – dijo un poco triste

¿Por qué estamos aquí? – dije mirándolo estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo

Oráculo: Tu tío Hades siempre ha querido encontrar donde se escondía un lugar – dijo dando un suspiro

Flora: ¿Qué clase de lugar? – dijo nerviosa

Oráculo: Vengan – dijo caminando hacia una entrada

Brandon: Stella – dijo nombrando mi nombre pero yo no hice caso

Seguí el paso de mi padrino, no entramos al castillo pero fuimos a una pequeña puerta donde va a la parte trasera donde había un jardín, todos caminábamos hasta que el se detuvo.

¿Por qué aquí? – dije queriendo una respuesta a todo esto

Oráculo: Sera mejor que adentro busques lo quieras que desees hija – dijo abriendo una puerta de de arbustos

Rex: Es lo que creo que es – dijo sorprendido adentrándose primero a la puerta

Seguida fue Ian, después fui yo al último los demás, caminamos unos pasos hasta que nos detuvimos al ver un laberinto frente a nosotros.

Oráculo: Sean bienvenidos al Laberinto Mágico – dijo tranquilo mirándonos

Brandon: ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – dijo serio

Oráculo: Porque mis queridos hijos – dijo volteando en dirección al laberinto – ahí es donde ustedes sacaran su valentía

¡Hola! Espero que les siga gustando mis historias, quería decirles a mis fans que la terminar estas temporadas, quería hacer unos pedidos de que quisieran que yo hiciera historias de Brandon y Stella, si quieren por favor comenten! C:.


	38. Chapter 38 Laberinto Magico

Laberinto Mágico

Brandon

No entendía que estaba pasando, solamente estábamos en un castillo donde venia Stella con sus padre y su abuelo aquí, no me concentraba porque se me vino el recuerdo de cómo Stella quería morir para defendernos de Hades, no aguantaría y no soportaría que ella ya no estuviera aquí.

Helio: ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – dijo serio mirando al famoso Oráculo

Oráculo: Aquí es donde las hadas comenzaran su pelea – dijo serio mirando a las chicas

Timmy: ¿Pero porque? – dijo sin comprender - ¿en que las ayudara?

Oráculo: Ellas mismas lo sabrán – dijo serio caminando hacia el laberinto – vengan todos

No dijimos nada todos, solo nos lanzábamos miradas y lo seguimos hacia donde el estaba caminando, no debíamos perdernos como es un laberinto debíamos permanecer juntos, dentro del laberinto se podía ver como el laberinto estaba rodeada de arbustos, uno fácilmente se podría perder, lo que no ayudaba mucho era de que había neblina no podíamos ver nada a nuestros alrededores, las chicas no estaban transformadas, nosotros no estábamos armados, lo único que podíamos ver era el cetro del Oráculo brillar con una luz plateada.

Oráculo: Bien aquí es todo chicos – dijo deteniéndose dándose la vuelta para vernos

¿De qué hablas? – dije confundido

Oráculo: Me temo que aquí las chicas se separan – dijo serio mirando a las chicas fijamente – es aquí donde se separan

Bloom: P – pero – dijo nerviosa

Stella: ¿Ahí dentro que habrá? – dijo seria mirándolo

Oráculo: Creo que hija es aquí donde escucharas la historia completa de tu abuelo – dijo serio soltando un suspiro

Musa: Creo que es el momento – dijo un poco nerviosa mirándonos

Oráculo: Pero chicas una vez dentro ya no hay forma que regresen – dijo serio – adentro encontraran muchas cosas

Flora: Creo que me está dando miedo – dijo temblorosa mirando a su novio

Max: Creo que no es buena idea que vallas Stella – dijo preocupado volteando a verla

Rex: ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo levantando una ceja

Max: Bueno porque – dijo rascando su cabeza – ella no tiene poderes y no creo que sea buena idea que valla ella

Rex: Nunca juzgues la apariencia física de las personas – dijo serio cruzándose de brazos

Max: Solo digo la verdad – dijo un poco molesto

Layla: Creo que tiene razón Max deberías quedarte Stella - dijo preocupada por su amiga

Stella: Ustedes no deciden por mi – dijo apretando sus puños

Pero podrías salir lastimada – dije alarmado tomándola de un brazo

Rex: Ella debe ir – dijo serio mirándome fijamente a los ojos

No deberías decidir por ella – dije molesto mirándolo

Riven: Apoyo a Rex ella debe ir – dijo tranquilo

Sky: ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido

¡¿Por qué lo estas apoyando?! – dije alzando mi voz molesto - ¡¿no ves que el es el enemigo?!

Riven: Deberías escucharlo – dijo serio

Stella: ¡Basta! – dijo interponiéndose –nadie decide por mi iré si les gusta o no

Ella se zafo de mi agarre bruscamente y camino a uno de los túneles que componía el laberinto, intente alcanzarla pero fue tarde por la neblina hizo que desapareciera en segundos.

¡Rayos! – dije desesperado caminando hacia un lado a otro

Rex: Deberías confiar en ella – dijo su voz detrás mío

¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez! – dije sujetándolo en el cuello molesto

Nex: Sera mejor que te detengas Brandon – dijo sujetándome de los hombros

Roy: No es momento para pelear viejo – dijo quitándome de Rex

¡Cómo quieres que lo haga! – dije frustrado volteando a verlo - ¡ella esta indefensa!

Rex: ¡Demonios Brandon! – dijo molesto dándome un golpe en mi cara - ¡por una vez en tu vida deja de protegerla de esta manera!

Tkss – dije molesto tocando mi nariz que empezaba a salir varias gotas de sangres - ¿de que estas hablando?

Ian: Hermano – dijo sorprendido mirándolo

Rex: ¡Basta! – dijo gritando de frustración – se que todos ustedes están preocupados por ella, yo lo estoy pero no podemos evadir cosas que le están pasando ahora

¡Pero ella puede estar en peligro! – dije gritándole

Rex: ¡Lo sé! Brandon lo sé pero tenemos que apoyarla en estos momentos – dije apretando sus puños – tu eres el que más deberías apoyarla, no evitando su destino

Amore: Rex será mejor que te detengas – dijo preocupada volando hacia el

Rex: Tu me tachas de enemigo – dijo desviando su mirada mordiendo su labio – pero no me conoces en lo absoluto por el cual me haya unido a Hades

Por favor – dije soltando un risa hipócrita – seguirás siendo el enemigo

Rex: Idiota – dijo molesto apretando sus dientes – pero sabes que la mayoría juzga sin saber es por eso que Stella no quiere hablar contigo

Oráculo: ¿A dónde vas Rex? – dijo confundido mirándolo

Rex: Si ahí dentro – dijo señalando con su dedo los túneles del laberinto – es donde uno será valiente entonces acompañare a Stella

Amore: Entonces vamos Rex – dijo decidida apoyándose en su hombro – iré contigo

Rex: Bien – dijo seguro sacando su espada – adiós a todos

Ellos se metieron al túnel donde había entrado Stella anteriormente.

Sky: Brandon – dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro

Tiene razón – dije culpable agachando mi cabeza – la razón por la cual no quiero que este en ese tipo de cosas es porque no quiero volver a perderla

Bloom: Creo que todos nosotros – dijo triste mirando a todos sus amigos – no queríamos que Stella tuviera ese tipo de cosas

Ian: También yo – dijo sacando varias lagrimas de sus ojos – todos nosotros la hemos alejado sobre su situación de su abuelo

Entonces vamos – dije caminando en dirección donde se habían ido ellos tres

Oráculo: ¿A dónde vas Brandon? – dijo serio mirándome

Ella me necesita – dije deteniendo mi paso sin mirarlo – iré yo también iré, tengo que remediar muchas cosas

Roxy: Entonces vayamos – dijo segura caminando hacia otro túnel

Oráculo: Todos los túneles conectan a un mismo lugar – dijo tranquilo – solo deben pasar varias cosas y llegaran donde estará Stella

Max: Entonces iré contigo Roxy –dijo tomando su mano

Bloom: Yo iré en este – dijo sonriendo poniéndose en el penúltimo túnel

Sky: Estoy contigo Bloom – dijo caminando aun lado de su novia

Musa: Yo iré en este – dijo tranquila poniéndose en el ultimo túnel

Riven: Ni creas que tu sola iras en ese lugar – dijo orgulloso mirándola – necesitas alguien con quien te proteja

Flora: Nosotros iremos en este – dijo de lado izquierdo con su novio

Helio: Vayan con cuidado todos – dijo sonriéndoles a todos

Timmy: Bien es hora – dijo sonriéndole a su novia

Layla: Supongo que nosotros tres iremos en este – dijo tranquila mirando a los dos

Nex: Estas en lo correcto – dijo guiñándole un ojo

Ian: Bien entonces iré contigo Brandon – dijo a un lado mío tranquilo

Bien es hora – dije sacando mi espada y mi escudo

Oráculo: Suerte a todos – dijo antes de desaparecer de nuestras vistas

Bien vayamos – dije adentrándonos al túnel

Cada quien se adentro a los túneles, si conectan todos en un mismo lugar, entonces todos encontraremos a Stella, con pasos lentos y alertas caminábamos en dirección donde el camino había en el lugar, no se escuchaba nada solamente el silencio la neblina hacia que no viéramos por dónde veníamos, lo único que se podía ver si mirabas hacia arriba se podía ver como el cielo estaba gris y oscuro a la vez.

Hay que estar atentos Ian – dije continuando mi paso pero no obtuve respuesta de el - ¿Ian?

Al girar no pude verlo, desapareció, no hay rastro de el en ningún lado y eso me preocupo.

¡Ian! – dije gritando su nombre mirando por todos los lados - ¡donde estas!

Entre en un momento de pánico y desesperación y empecé a correr sin algún motivo alguno, seguía gritando su nombre pero era inútil no había rastros de el, es como si la tierra se lo haya tragado.

Demonios – dije deteniéndome mientras calmaba mi respiración

Bloom

Este lugar me da escalofrió – dije caminando lentamente a causa de la neblina

Sky: Debemos estar juntos – dijo serio con su espada en mano – este lugar parece que tiene varios secretos

Deberíamos prender una linterna o algo para ver Sky – dije preocupada mirándolo

Sky: Creo que tienes razón – dijo buscando en su bolsillo delantero

Sky – dije retrocediendo mi paso asustada

Sky: Espera Bloom ya casi – dijo sin quitar la mirada de su bolsillo

¡Sky! – dije gritándole para que me hiciera caso

De inmediato me hizo caso y al ver lo que teníamos al frente nuestro, dejo de lado la linterna y estaba dispuesto a luchar con aquella criatura larga, hecho de hielo, en su mirada la tenía totalmente oscura pero en su frente tenía un diamante de color rojo.

Nos empezó a atacar yo estaba dispuesta a transformarme cuando Sky me interrumpió.

Sky: Bloom será mejor que te vayas tu sola – dijo atacando a la criatura de hielo

No te pienso dejar Sky – dije negando mi cabeza

Sky: Bloom no te estoy pidiendo permiso – dijo atacándolo por la espalda- debes a alcanzar a Stella con las demás chicas

Pero – dije preocupada mirándolo

Sky: Estaré bien no te preocupes – dijo mostrándome una sonrisa- ve corre

Cuídate Sky – dije antes de empezar a correr

Empecé a correr sin saber a dónde ir exactamente, solamente al correr me equivocaba de camino, seguía y seguía corriendo hasta que me detuve en plena nada solamente la neblina incrementaba hasta el punto de no ver nada.

"Debo estar alerta" – dije en mis pensamientos seria mientras seguía caminando

X: Oh si eres tu – dijo una voz que conocí hace poco mientras se aparecía frente a mi

Tú – dije seria mirando aquel niño cuando quería la llave del fuego

X: Nunca creí que estarías aquí – dijo tranquilo mirándome

¿Tú qué haces aquí? – dije confundida deteniendo mi paso

X: Soy el guardián de la llave del fuego – dijo despreocupado

¿Guardián? – dije sorprendida - ¿pero qué haces en un lugar como este?

X: Antes de que tú y tus amigos aparecieran en busca de las llaves mágicas yo cuidaba la llave que mi señor me dijo que cuidara – dijo serio – al momento que te di la llave debía volver a este lugar desde hace muchos años

Lo entiendo – dije seria -¿me dirás tu nombre?

X: No queda de otra – dijo dando un suspiro – mi nombre es Hell

¿Hell? – dije curiosa – es un nombre extraño para un niño

Hell: Hmp – dijo sonriendo de lado – en realidad esta no es mi forma verdadera, esto es un disfraz

¿Qué quieres decir? – dije confundida - ¿no eres humano?

Hell: Pensé que lo sabrías – dijo sarcástico – pero esta es mi verdadera forma de ser

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aquel niño mostro su verdadera forma, alto, cabello negro, ojos color verde, sus orejas estaban puntiagudas, mientras que en su cabeza tenia pequeños cuernos, un traje que supongo de pelea que es, una armadura color negro con verde fosforescente, no tenía armas al parecer, pero tenía un estuche alrededor de su cintura color plateado con varias gemas del mismo color de sus ojos, también pude ver que en sus manos tenía el símbolo del fuego en ellas, incluso tenía varias ajugas supongo que con eso pelea el.

¿Qué eres? – dije sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver

Hell: Soy un ninfo mágico – dijo serio mirándome

¿Ninfo? - dije sin comprender todavía

Hell: Así se le llama cuando eres un guardián – dijo tranquilo – ninfo quiere decir que soy una criatura mágica que posee la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier forma que uno quiera, por mi apareciencia parezco como un humano pero no, si notas mis orejas eso nos distingue de cualquier otra criatura mágica

Ya entiendo – dije comprendiendo todo

Hell: Sera mejor que me sigas – dijo dándome la vuelta por donde venia

¿A dónde vamos? – dije seria detrás de el

Hell: Eso no es tu incumbencia solo sígueme – dijo mirándome de reojo

Seguíamos caminando la neblina se hacía más intensa con trabajos podía seguir viendo si fuera Hell, hasta que se detuvo.

¿Por qué te detienes? – dije seria

Hell: Aquí termina – dijo sin quitar la vista del frente – tu aquí comienzas tu batalla

¿Qué batalla? – dije seria mirándolo

Hell: Lo siento pero yo hice lo que tenía que hacer – dijo dándose la vuelta para verme – mi deber era cuidar de la llave de manos de Hades hasta que llegara alguien queriendo la llave mágica para salvar a la princesa de Solaria

No comprendo – dije preocupada

Hell: Buena suerte Princesa de Domino – dijo con una mano abriendo una extraña puerta que tenía el símbolo del fuego – aquí es donde comienza tu batalla

Desapareció al momento dejándome sola, no había otro lugar donde ir, solamente aquella puerta que se abrió a causa de él, no tenía otra opción si quería llegar a donde esta Stella con las demás chicas debía prepararme para esto, entre y una extraña luz me ilumino cuando se visualizo el lugar podía ver que era un extraño coliseo antiguo, por cualquier lado había antorchas de fuego, no había entradas ni salidas.

Donde estoy – dije mirando el lugar

X: Con tu eres la princesa de Domino – dijo una voz gruesa al frente de mi

¿Quién eres tú? – dije seria mirando aquel señor que tenia al frente

X: ¿Así le respondes a un dios? – dijo serio apretando sus puños

¿Dios? – dije confundida - ¿eres un dios?

X: ¡Claro que lo soy! – dijo alzando un poco su voz – ¡soy el dios del fuego!

¡¿Qué?! – dije sorprendida - ¿dios del fuego?

X: Mi hombre es Hefesto – dijo serio, era un poco chaparro, musculoso, medio calvo, una gran barba pero tenía un martillo – supongo que no sabias sobre mi existencia después de todo

Claro que no – dije negando mi cabeza – solamente al único que sabía es Hades que el es un dios

Hefesto: El no merece ser llamado un dios – dijo seguro – supongo que Hell te concedió darte la llave del fuego a ti

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Hefesto: Bueno aquí comienza tu prueba – dijo sonriendo pícaramente

¿Cuál prueba? – dije seria

Hefesto: Tu prueba princesa de Domino es ganarme en una batalla mágica – dijo tranquilo – si quieres llegar a donde están tus amigos deberás ganarme y ser digna de ser una hada mágica

Bien – dije decidida – si de esa forma tengo que llegar con mis amigas entonces comencemos

Hefesto: Bien empecemos – dijo sonriendo mientras que su martillo desprendía fuego

Flora

Helio: Bien vamos Flora – dijo alado de mi

Este lugar – dije caminando mirando los arbustos

Helio: Al parecer este lugar solamente hay plantas – dijo mirando las miles de flores que había

Eso parece – dije tranquila – pero no sabemos a dónde ir Helio

Helio: Tranquila Flora – dijo sonriéndome – solamente hay que seguir este camino

Bien – dije no tan convencida

Seguíamos caminando de una manera o otra debíamos seguir, el camino que nos guiaba era para estar más cerca de este lugar, debíamos alcanzar a los demás que habían entrado a los túneles del laberinto, por cada que caminábamos había caminos que estaban cerrados, otros te llevaban al mismo lugar, era realmente un laberinto.

Espera – dije deteniéndome en seco

Helio: ¿Qué sucede Flora? – dijo preocupado mirándome

Puedo sentir algo – dije seria sintiendo una energía mágica

¿Qué puedes sent – no pudo continuar cuando lo tomaron

¡Helio! – dije preocupada intentando alcanzarlo

Helio: ¡Suéltame! – dijo molesto intentando zafarse

¡Es una criatura mágica! – dije sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver

Era como una persona viva, hecha de la naturaleza, tenia ojos oscuros, boca, manos, pies parecía como un humano, pero estaba hecho de arboles, era increíble ver eso.

Debo hacer algo – dije preocupada mirando por todos los lados

Helio: Tranquila Flora estaré bien tu sigue tu camino – dijo serio intentando zafarse

Pero Helio – dije preocupada

Helio: Tienes que seguir – dijo serio mirándome – debes de encontrarte con las demás estaré bien no te preocupes

Cuídate – dije asintiendo mi cabeza preocupada

No quería dejarlo pero debía encontrarme con las demás chicas, empecé a correr lo que más podía aguantar, la neblina poco a poco empezó a incrementar y eso causaba que no llegara ver que estaba a mí alrededor hasta que me detuve cuando empecé a ver una pequeña luz que poco a poco se hacía más grande.

¿Qué es eso? – dije confundida mirando como la luz se acercaba mas a mi

X: Valla con que al fin te encontré – dijo una pequeña voz que reconocía

Tu – dije levantando una ceja confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

X: Yo pertenezco aquí – dijo sonriéndome

¿Este lugar? – dije confundida - ¿Por qué?

X: Te lo explicare – dijo tranquilo – veras este lugar es donde yo nací gracias a mi señor, mi señor me dio la orden de que cuidara la llave de la naturaleza de manos de Hades, tenía que cuidarla hasta que alguien viniera a buscarla para proteger a la princesa de Solaria

Ya entiendo – dije comprendiendo todo – es por eso que ese lugar era un escondite para que Hades no la encontrara

X: Ya comprendiste todo – dijo sonriéndome – pero será mejor que me sigas

No me has dicho tu nombre – dije tranquila alado de el

X: Mi nombres es Feur – dijo tranquilo – soy un ninfo

¿Ninfo? – dije confundida - ¿Qué es eso?

Feur: Ninfo es una criatura mágica que se puede transformar en cualquier forma mira – dijo deteniéndose

Al momento que dejo su forma de niño pude ver un joven de estatura media, cabello verde, ojos color miel, orejas puntiagudas, una armadura color verde a su tono de cabello, tenía un arete en la parte superior de su oreja izquierda, en sus manos tenían el símbolo de la naturaleza, tenía como arma unos Yoyos color plateado.

Vaya – dije sorprendida mirándolo de pies a cabeza – con que esa es tu verdadera forma

Feur: Así es – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – ven sigamos

No duramos mucho hasta que nos detuvimos en una puerta color café con el símbolo.

Feur: Bien aquí comienza tu batalla – dijo serio volteando a verme

¿Batalla? – dije preocupada

Feur: Lo siento pero tu sola deberás averiguarlo – dijo eso antes de desparecer por la neblina

Bien – dije nerviosa abriendo la puerta

Un rayo de luz hizo que cerrara los ojos pero seguía caminando cuando por fin desapareció esa luz, pude ver que estaba cerca de una cascada, si miraba hacia abajo había una pequeña laguna a causa de la cascada, había arboles, aves volando y cantando.

X: Tú eres la hada de la naturaleza – dijo una voz femenina detrás mío

¿Quién eres? – dije volteando rápidamente de donde provenía su voz

X: Mi nombre es Gea y soy la diosa de la tierra – dijo una señora de edad promedio piel blanca, cabello castaño, vestido largo, tenía una corona de arboles, flores en su cabeza

Eres hermosa – dije sorprendida – lo siento no sabía que eres una diosa

Gea: Sera mejor que te concentres – dijo seria mirándome

Yo lo siento – dije haciendo una reverencia

Gea: Aquí comienza tu batalla – dijo tranquila – deberás ganarme en la batalla para poder encontrarte con tus amigas

Bien – dije segura apunto de transformarme

Gea: Comencemos – dijo segura preparándose

Layla

Nex: ¡Te digo que estamos bien! – dijo molesto gritándole al rubio

Roy: ¡Claro que no! – dijo gritándole del mismo modo -¡te digo que es por haya!

Nex: ¡Claro que sí! – dijo molesto -¡tu igual te equivocaste hace unos minutos!

Chicos – dije atapándome mis oídos – será mejor que se detengan

Nex: ¡Que no! – dijo mirándolo fijamente

Roy: ¡Que si! – dijo retándolo

¡Basta! – dije molesta mirándolos - ¡cuando me voltee no quiero verlos discutir!

Gire molesta para que pararan de discutir solamente porque hemos dado vueltas y no encontramos el camino indicado, tanto como Roy y Nex se han estado han equivocado y últimamente han estado peleando, al momento de voltear a otro lado no escuche nada por fin cuando gire a verlos no los encontré y me preocupo bastante.

¿Chicos? – dije preocupada mirando por los lados - ¿Dónde están? No es un juego y lo saben

No los encontraba por ningún lado, me empecé a aterrar la neblina no ayudaba mas y eso hacía que me preocupara más de lo que estaba, el silencio estaba presente.

Rayos – dije aterrada buscándolos con mi mirada

X: ¿A quién buscas? – dijo una voz femenina detrás mío

Eres de tu de nuevo – dije seria volteando a verla - ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?

X Este es mi hogar – dijo mostrando una sonrisa tierna

¿Tu hogar? – dije confundida

X: Este es el lugar donde yo nací – dijo tranquila – veras nuestro señor nos dio a cada uno de mis hermanos cuidar de las llaves mágicas, nuestro deber era esconderlas de las manos de Hades es por eso que cada uno de nosotros incluyéndome debíamos esconderlas en un lugar lejos de el, cuándo una persona quería buscarla para ayudar a la princesa de Solaria

Ya entiendo – dije tranquila – es por eso que tu lugar era esconder la llave en Andros lejos de el

X: Así es – dijo asintiendo tranquila – ven será mejor que me sigas

Pero mis amigos – dije preocupada mirándola

X: Tranquila ellos estarán bien – dijo sonriendo de lado dándose la vuelta

Bien – dije no tan convencida siguiendo su paso

X: Me sorprendes de que estés aquí – dijo caminando alado mío

¿Por qué lo dices? – dije confundida

X: No pensé que el Oráculo los llevara aquí – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Lo que yo no entiendo es de que no estés en tu forma del agua – dije curiosa de pies a cabeza

X: La verdad esta no es mi forma – dijo riendo

¿De qué hablas? – dije levantando una ceja

X: Sera mejor que observes – dijo deteniendo su paso

Era tan bella, chaparra, piel blanca, cabello purpura, sus ojos eran tan diferentes era un mezcla de color miel y gris a la vez, tenía un vestido corto color azul, el cabello lo tenía atado en una trenza, sus oídos estaban puntiagudas.

Eres muy linda – dije asombrada mirándola

X: Gracias – dijo un poco roja – mi nombre es Amila

Amila – dije sonriendo – lindo nombre

Amila: Bien ya que sabes mi verdadera forma de ser – dijo continuando su paso – será mejor que me sigas

Bien –dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Continuamos con nuestro paso hasta que nos detuvimos, hasta que estábamos frente a una puerta color café con el símbolo del agua.

Amila: Bueno aquí es donde tu y yo nos separamos – dijo volteando a verme seria

¿Por qué estamos aquí? – dije seria

Amila: Aquí comienza tu batalla – dijo desapareciendo

Abrí la puerta con algo de temor apareciendo una extraña luz que dejo que no viera, cuando por fin pude ver pude ver que estaba dentro del agua.

Vaya que lugar – dije sorprendida mirando

X: Princesa de Andros – dijo una voz masculina - es un privilegio tenerla aquí

¿Me conoces? – dije confundida mirándolo de pies a cabeza

X: Por supuesto un dios debe conocer a la princesa de las olas – dijo irónico soltando una pequeña risa

¿Eres un dios? – dije levantando una ceja – pues no pareces un dios

X: ¿Nunca te han hablado del dios del agua? – dijo sonando serio – vaya nosotros los dioses no han hablado de nosotros

Al único dios que he escuchado es a Hades – dije seria

X: Ese desgraciado – dijo serio mirándome – mi nombre es Poseidón y soy el dios del mar

Wow – dije sorprendida

Es muy diferente alto, semi moreno, musculoso diría yo, no tenia camisa o algo por el estilo lo único que traía era un pantalón de escamas color verde verdoso, su cabello era diferente una combinación entre castaño y verde, en su ojo izquierdo tenía como un rasguño en su ojo, traía como un cetro en forma de cruz pero era de tres pero muy ligeras.

Poseidón: Muy bien princesa – dijo sonriendo- es hora de que te prepares

¿Prepararme para qué? – dije sin entender

Poseidón: Yo seré tu contrincante – dijo sonriendo – deberás ganarme para llegar con tus amigos

Bien comencemos – dije preparada para pelear

Poseidón: Bien da el primer paso princesa – dijo sonriendo

Tecna

No lo entiendo - dije sin comprender – aquí la tecnología no funciona dentro del laberinto

Timmy: Debe de haber una forma en la cual funcione – dijo serio ajustando sus lentes

Si estaría Digit nos ayudaría – dije suspirando pesadamente mientras caminaba sin razón alguna

Timmy: Tecna – dijo su voz detrás mío

Ahora no Timmy – dije pensativa sin prestarle atención

Timmy: ¡Tecna! – dijo gritando mi nombre

¿Qué sucede? – dije volteando a verlo confundida hasta que lo vi - ¡Timmy!

Timmy: No puedo entrar – dijo intentando romper una barrera entre los dos

¿Pero como apareció? – dije confundida mirándolo del otro lado

Timmy: No lo se – dijo serio – pero será mejor que sigas sin mi

¡¿Sin ti?! – dije gritando preocupada - ¡¿estás loco?!

Timmy: No debemos estar perdiendo tiempo Tecna – dijo serio – debes seguir yo estaré bien

De acuerdo pero iré por ti – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – cuídate Timmy

Timmy: Tu más Tecna suerte – dijo sonriéndome tiernamente

Comencé a caminar hacia adelante por mis instintos tecnológicos, la neblina poco a poco se empezó a disminuir sin razón alguna, cuando me detuve en ver una extraña puerta café con el símbolo del viento, pero estaba en medio de la nada.

X: Vaya eres tu – dijo una pequeña voz femenina

Tu de nuevo – dije a punto de transformarme

X: Hey tranquila hada de la tecnología – dijo seria – este es mi hogar yo debería atacarte pero no lo hare

¿Tu hogar? – dije pensativa

X: Este es mi hogar yo nací con mis demás hermanos – dijo tranquila – mi nombres es Hon

¿Hon? – dije curiosa – un extraño nombre para una niña

Hon: No soy una niña – dijo riendo – mira

Dejo aquella forma de niña pequeña dejando ver a una dama alta, cabello gris, ojos color amarillo claro, tenia cuernos largos en su cabeza, oídos puntiagudos, una armadura al color de su cabello.

Vaya – dije sorprendida

Hon: Soy una ninfa soy la guardiana de una de las llaves del viento – dijo tranquila mirándome

¿Ninfa? – dije sin comprender - ¿Qué es eso?

Hon: Una ninfa es una criatura mágica que puede transformarse en cualquier forma que no quiera, soy la guardiana de la llave, mi deber era cuidar la llave en manos de Hades, he estado esperando una persona en cual confiar la llave

Entiendo – dije susurrando – entonces tu estabas escondida ahí en donde estaba el espejo de la verdad

Hon: Así es – dijo asintiendo –he estado escondida ahí durante años en espera de esa persona por ordenes de mi señor

Son muy astutos – dije un poco tranquila

Hon: Sera mejor que entres te están esperando – dijo cambiando su expresión

Espera – dije pero se había esfumado dejándome sola de nuevo

Di un suspiro pesado y abrí la puerta, al momento que entre pude ver que no estaba en tierra si no en el cielo esto es cada día mas extraño.

X: Una hada de la tecnológica es algo fuera de lo común – dijo una voz riéndose a mis espaldas

¿Qué? – dije dándome la vuelta para ver de quien provenía esa voz

X: Es algo sorprendente – dijo una mujer de edad promedio

¿Y tú eres? – dje confundida

X: Soy Atena – dijo serio – soy la diosa de la sabiduría

¿Diosa de la sabiduría? – dije sorprendida –nunca he escuchado sobre ti

Atena: Es porque nadie más a hablado de nosotros – dijo tranquila, con cabello blanco, un vestido lizo largo del mismo color de su cabello, tenía como una tipo capa pero no lo era, en su mano derecha tenía un pulsera color plateada, tenía como arma una lanza color plateada

Vaya lo siento – dije haciendo una reverencia

Atena: Prepárate hada aquí comienza tu pelea contra a mi – dijo tranquila

¿Por qué pelearía contigo? – dije seria

Atena: Si quieres llegar con tus amigos deberás ganarme – dijo seria

Bien – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Roxy

Max: Al parecer vamos bien – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Eso parece – dije sonriendo tímidamente

Max: Nunca pensé que estaríamos en esta situación – dijo dando un suspiro

¿Cómo? – dije curiosa

Max: En detener a un dios y ahora estamos en un laberinto que no sabemos qué va a suceder – dijo serio

En eso tienes razón – dije cabeceando mi cabeza

Max: Oye mira Roxy – dijo sorprendido señalando con su dedo

¿Qué es? – dije cerrando mis ojos para ver mejor a lo lejos

Max: No lo se pero será mejor ir – dijo caminando mientras nos acercábamos mas y mas a una extraña puerta

Al llegar a esa puerta pudimos ver una puerta color café con el símbolo de un animal, pero estaba en medio de la nada eso era extraño.

X: Un hada y un escudero – dijo una extraña voz detrás de nosotros

Max: ¿Quién eres? – dijo serio dándose la vuelta rápidamente armado

X: Mi nombre es Milo – dijo serio mirándolo – soy el guardián de la llave que ustedes tienen

¿Guardián? – dije confundida – pero si nosotros conseguimos la llave a través de una canción

Milo: Bueno- dijo nervioso riéndose – soy muy despistado y esa llave la guarde en esa nota pero después se me olvido

Max: ¿Enserio? – dijo irónico

Milo: Bueno en fin – dijo cambiando el tema – deberías entrar hada de los animales

¿Por qué yo? – dije seria

Milo: Porque es tu misión si es que quieres llegar con tus demás amigas – dijo tranquilo

Max: No nos has dicho quien eres tu – dijo serio

Milo: Soy un ninfo soy una criatura mágica que puede tomar forma alguna – dijo tranquilo – solo observen y verán

Aquel niño era realmente un joven más grande que yo, alto, cabello negro, ojos plateados, armadura amarilla, orejas puntiagudas, su arma era como un cuchillo de color paleteado con amarillo.

Increíble – dije sorprendida

Milo: Sera mejor que entres te están esperando – dijo abriendo la puerta con su magia

Max: Iré contigo – dijo decidido tomándome del brazo

Milo: Los siento pero ella debe ir – dijo serio deteniéndolo

Max: Pero – dijo apretando sus puños

Tranquilo estaré bien - dije depositando un beso en sus labios

Max: Prométeme que volverás sana y salva – dijo dándome otro beso desprevenida

Adiós – dije entrando a la puerta

Al momento de entrar todo cambio estaba en un campo, montañas altas, arboles por doquier, era realmente extraño todo esto.

X: Bienvenida Hada – dijo una persona al frente mío

¿Tu quien eres? – dije confundida mirándola

X: Soy Artemisa soy el hada de los animales, o como la mayoría me llama de la caza – dijo aquella mujer de vestido largo color blanco, una tiara alrededor de su cabeza, su arma era un arco de madera

Lo siento no lo sabía – dije apenada haciendo una reverencia

Artemisa: Tranquila pequeña – dijo sonriéndome – pero me temo que estamos en una batalla, deberás ganarme si es que quieres encontrarte con tus demás amigos

Pero – dije un poco temerosa

Artemisa: Es tu decisión hada – dijo seria

Bien lo hare – dije decidida mirándola – debo ganar esta batalla

Musa

Riven – dije seria volteándolo a ver

Riven: ¿Sucede algo Musa? – dijo serio mirándome

Te quiero preguntar algo – dije nerviosa

Riven: Te escucho – dijo serio deteniéndose

¿Porque te llevas tan bien con Stella? – dije directo al grano

Riven: ¿Estas celosa? – dijo sorprendido

No – dije negando mi cabeza- me es extraño de que tu y ella se lleven tan bien

Riven: Los dos tenemos algo en común – dijo soltando una risa

¿Qué cosa? – dije prestándole atención

Riven: Tanto como ella y como yo – dijo dando un suspiro – compartimos el dolor de la falta de las personas que queremos

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir

Riven: Ella sufre por la falta de sus padres y la muerte de su abuelo – dijo haciendo una pausa – y yo por la falta de padres

¿Tus padres? – dije sorprendida

Riven: En algún momento sabrás sobre tranquila – dijo sonriéndome

Está bien – dije haciendo una mueca no tan convencida

X: Oww los novios están aquí – dijo una voz masculina

¿Tu? – dije seria mirando aquel niño contra que pelee

X: El mismo – dijo despreocupado

Riven: ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo armado

X: Tranquilo amigo – dijo serio apuntándolo con su dedo – esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera

¿Has venido a pelear? – dije preparándome

X: No – dijo negando su cabeza – solamente yo estaba cuidando la llave de Hades, mi señor nos dio una orden para que cuidáramos las llaves de el, hasta que tu apareciste por la llave yo regrese de donde provenía con mis hermanos

Riven: Pero aun así – dijo serio

X: Mi nombre es Han –dijo tranquilo – soy el guardián de la llave y soy un ninfo

¿Qué es eso? – dije confundida

Han: Un ninfo es una criatura mágica que se puede transformar en la forma que quieran – dijo despreocupado – este es una forma que tome, solo miren mi verdadera forma

Su verdadera forma es un hombre alto, piel blanca, cabello gris semi corto, armadura negra con gris, ojos color amarillo claro, cuernos largos y puntiagudos, orejas puntiagudas, su arma era como aro plateado.

Riven: Increíble – dijo sorprendido

Han: Lo ven – dijo sonriendo de lado – vengan síganme

¿A dónde vamos? – dije algo preocupada

Han: Donde comienzas tu pelea hada – dijo apareciendo con su poder una puerta color café – aquí tú te separas de tu novio

Riven: Ella no irá sola ahí dentro – dijo un poco molesto tomando mi mano izquierda

Han: No es algo que quieras o no – dijo suspirando – pero me temo ella debe hacerlo sola, tu saldrás herido si te metes ahí dentro

Estaré bien – dije tranquila tomando sus dos manos para vernos frente a frente

Riven: Quiero ir contigo – dijo preocupado mirándome fijamente a los ojos

No quiero que tu salgas herido – dije abrazándolo podría sentir su corazón latir – quiero que te quedes aquí, veras que saldré bien

Riven: Pero – dijo una mirada tan preocupante – no quiero perderte de nuevo Musa

Ni yo a ti Riven – dije acariciando su mejilla – estaré bien en esta ocasión es mi pelea veras que regresare contigo y con los demás

Riven: Promételo – dijo apegándome más a su cuerpo dejando que mi cabeza este apoyada en su pecho – prométeme que regresaras

Te lo prometo – dije depositando un beso en sus labios

Han: No quiero interrumpir su momento – dijo aclarando su garganta incomodo – pero ya es hora hada

Riven: Suerte – dijo dándome un beso en mi frente

Gracias – dije despidiéndome de el y Han

Abrí la puerta y en segundos se cambio el escenario completamente dejando ver un teatro viejo antiguo no era como los actuales, pero era diferente esculturas en forma de hombres mujeres desnudos, pinturas viejas de colores blanco y grises

X: Bienvenida hada de la música – dijo una mujer morena alta, con un vestido color blanco

¿Quién eres? – dije seria mirando a la mujer

X: Mi nombre es Musa y soy la diosa de la música – dijo tranquila aquella mujer

Tienes el mismo nombre que yo – dije sorprendida

Musa: Así es querida – dijo con un semblante tranquilo - ¿estás lista?

¿Lista para qué? – dije confundida mirándola

Musa: Querida tu batalla es conmigo – dijo sonriéndome tiernamente – tienes que derrotarme para llegar con tus demás amigos y tu novio

Pero – dije un poco insegura

Musa: De esa forma llegaras con ellos – dijo tranquila

Bien – dije ganando confianza de nuevo – si debo ganarte para salir de esto lo hare

Stella

Qué lugar – dije seria caminando

X: Pequeña – dijo una voz que reconozco bastante bien

¿Michael? – dije sorprendida escuchando su voz – abuelo ¿eres tú?

Michael: Claro que soy yo mi pequeña hada – dijo caminando hacia a mi

Abuelo – dije sorprendida mirándolo – eres tu

Michael: Mi niña – dijo sonriéndome melancólicamente

¡ERES TU! – dije llorando de la alegría de tenerlo frente a mis ojos

Michael: Has crecido tanto Stella – dijo abrazándome con fuerza

Te he echado de menos abuelo – dije correspondiendo a su abrazo mientras seguía llorando – me has hecho tanta falta

Michael: Stella quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase – dijo sobando mi espalda – es por eso que estas aquí

¿A qué te refieres? – dije separándome de el confundida

Michael: Stella por favor perdóname – dijo culpable mirándome – pero se que no lo entenderías

¿Entender qué? – dije confundida

Michael: El día que naciste – dijo preocupado – el día que atacaron a Solaria tuve que dejarte el sello para que Hades no volviera abrir la puerta de los Titanes

¿Por qué? – dije sorprendida

Michael: Porque tu debes de detener a Hades – dijo con un semblante serio

¡Pero el te mato! – dije gritándole histéricamente

Michael: Yo deje que lo hiciera – dijo serio

¿Qué? – dije con las pocas palabras que salían de mi boca

Michael: Lo siento Stella – dijo desapareciendo

¡No! – dije desesperada - ¡no te vayas! ¡Abuelo!

Seguía y seguía corriendo, buscando en cualquier sitio que me rodeaba con la desesperación que tenia quería volver a verlo de nuevo, hasta que choque en una puerta sin darme cuenta.

¿Qué es esto? – dije mirando la puerta detalladamente

Sin pensarlo la abrí y cuando se cerró se dejo ver un extraño lugar era como un coliseo algo extraño, dejando ver diferentes puerta como anteriormente había abierto esta puerta.

Donde estoy – dije sin comprender mirando el lugar

X: Por fin te conozco hada – dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí

¿Quién eres? – dije preocupada volteando a ver de dónde provenía su voz

X: Con tu eres la escoria de nieta de Apolo – dijo apretando sus dientes y sus puños

Oráculo: No le hables de esa forma Nen – dijo regañándolo alado de el

¿Padrino? – dije confundida mirándolo

Oráculo: Por fin apareciste querida - dijo preocupado – es hora

¿Hora para qué?- dije un poco asustada

Nen: Para tu batalla contra a mi – dijo molesto


	39. Chapter 39 Batalla

Batalla

Bloom

Hefesto: ¿Eso es todo hada? – dijo burlonamente

¡Llama del dragón! – dije atacándolo

Hefesto: ¡Fuego insaciable! – dijo contra atacando

Su ataque era mucho más fuerte que el mío, al momento que chocar ambos ataques hubo una explosión pero su ataque me dio de nuevo dejándome herida aun más de lo que estaba, ya estaba cansada, herida no podía aguantar más de lo normal.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, ya no podía levantarme si con trabajo apenas podía verlo, el es demasiado fuerte para mí.

Hefesto: Y tú te haces llamar la persona que tiene la llama del dragón – dijo serio caminando hacia a mi

E- eres demasiado fuerte – dije cansada intentando ponerme de pie

Hefesto: Así de esa manera no podrás luchar contra Hades y sus demás súbditos – dijo serio apuntándome con su martillo – debes ser mucho más fuerte hada

No puedo mas – dije exhausta respiración con dificultad

Hefesto: ¿Así te haces llamar hada del fuego? – dijo molesto mirándome – eres débil

Eso no es cierto – dije un poco molesta poniéndome de pie – me hecho bastante fuerte

Hefesto: Eso no es lo que veo – dijo soltando una risa – si dices que eres fuerte ¿Por qué no lo demuestras?

No lo sé – dije mirando el suelo – no estoy concentrada como debe de ser

Hefesto: ¿Es por tu amiga rubia no es así? – dijo serio suspirando

¿C- Como la conoces? – dije algo sorprendida

Hefesto: Apolo ha hablado mucho de ella cuando era solo una niña –dijo un poco tranquilo

Ella… - dije culpable – le hice pasar un mal momento y ahora me siento la peor amiga del mundo

Hefesto: ¿Tu sabias lo que pasaría en ese momento cuando Hades la convirtió en la diosa de la muerte? – dijo mirándome fijamente

No – dije negando mi cabeza – pero estaba molesta en ese momento al ver que nos ocultaba cosas y explote y ese día la perdimos

Hefesto: No te culpes por eso – dijo tranquilo – todos en un momento explotamos

Pero le grite – dije alzando mi mirada hacia el – jamás lo había hecho de esa manera y menos a ella

Hefesto: ¿Después que hiciste? – dijo alzando una ceja

¿Qué? – dije sin comprender - ¿después que hice?

Hefesto: Si después de que se haya ido con el enemigo que hicieron tu y tus amigos – dijo serio

Fuimos en busca de las llaves – dije confundida - ¿Por qué me dice esto?

Hefesto: Te lo pregunto porque – dijo haciendo una pausa – tu y tus amigos buscaron sin parar y se metieron a lugares que jamás se imaginaron

Pero que tiene que ver – dije sin comprender todavía

Hefesto: Luchaste con Hell – dijo sonriendo de lado – nadie ha retado a Hell de esa manera eres la única persona que lo enfrenta de esa manera

No me iba a ir sin esa llave – dije recordando – tenía que obtener esa llave de cualquier forma

Hefesto: Exacto – dijo tranquilo – ahora debes derrotarme para esa manera estar con tu amiga rubia, en estos momentos más que nadie necesita a sus amigos para poder ayudarla

Pero – dije algo nerviosa

Hefesto: Has derrotado a grandes villanos, tu amiga hizo que volviera tu novio de la marca que traía de valtor, ella te acompaño donde era tu hogar, ella te hizo confiar en tus poderes – dijo tranquilo – ahora ella te necesita

Tienes razón – dije segura de mi misma - no me dejare caer de esta manera

Hefesto: Entonces demuéstrame una verdadera batalla hada del fuego – dijo desafiante mientras creaba dos bolas de fuego

¡Ataque volcánico! – dije dando el primer ataque

Hefesto: ¡Corazón rojo! – dijo atacando

Pero mi ataque fue más fuerte que él, le di un gran rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, hemos durado bastante peleando, al inicio el era más fuerte que yo pero ahora me siento más fuerte que él, no me concentraba por estar pensando en Stella pero ahora debo ganar para poder ayudara no me dejare caer de esta manera de nuevo, el coliseo estaba destruido ambos dábamos grandes ataques, ninguno caía pero solo uno de nosotros dos debía ganar esta batalla.

¡Tornado rojo! – dijo creando con su martillo un gran tornado

"Ya no puedo más" – dije en mis pensamientos – "ya me estoy quedando sin fuerza, debo dar mi último ataque con todo lo que pueda"

Su tornado era mucho más poderoso, y más rápido no pude moverme cuando me atrapo y ahora estaba dentro de el, no podía salir mis alas me lo impedía, en un momento pensaba que ya no tenía escapatoria, poco a poco empezaba a perder el aire, veía borroso pensé este sería mi fin hasta que por alguna razón recordé algo.

FLASHBACK

Stella: Confía en ti misma – dijo sonriéndome

Pero no soy un hada – dije triste

Stella: Si eres un hada – dijo animándome – pero debes confiar en ti misma, si confías en ti misma lograras muchas cosas

¿Enserio lo crees? – dije mirándola fijamente

Stella: Claro – dijo sonriendo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Debo confiar en mí misma" – dije abriendo mis ojos – "ella tiene razón debo confiar en mi"

No podía dejarme caer tan fácilmente, he recorrido mucho durante estos años, he derrotado a grandes enemigos poderosos, no puedo dejarme caer de esta manera. Stella tiene razón debo confiar en mí misma, ella me ayudo a rescatar a Sky, me ayudo en busca del reino de mis padres, ella hizo que yo creyera en mi misma ahora debo hacerlo.

No me dejare caer – dije decidida mientras volaba un poco más alto

Poco a poco podía sentir el poder de la llama del dragón recorrer todo mi cuerpo, podía sentirlo de una manera tan fuerte que jamás había imaginado, cuando reuní el poder que sacaría y en segundos elimine el tronado que había creado Hefesto.

Hefesto: Desapareciste mi tornado – dijo serio – nadie había salido de ese jamás

Pero yo si – dije retándolo mientras creaba un gran ataque –en esta batalla yo ganare

Hefesto: Eso lo veremos – dijo desafiante - ¡Ciclón!

¡Fuego del dragón! – dije atacándolo con toda mi fuerza

Nuestros grandes ataques estaban dando con todo, el aumentaba su ataque mientras que yo no me iba dejar perder de esta manera he llegado tan lejos como para perder, yo seguía aumentando mi poder seguía y seguía aumentando mas mi poder, hasta que por fin desaparecí su ataque y le di dejándolo sin poder, mientras que yo caí al suelo de rodillas.

Hefesto: Eres fuerte después de todo hada – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras quitaba una gota de sangre de su boca

Llegue tan lejos como rendirme – dije exhausta recuperando mi aire

Hefesto: Lo lograste – dijo sonriendo – acabas de superar tu prueba hada

Lo – logre – dije entusiasmada hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo empezó a emitir un brillo - ¿qu- que esto?

Hefesto: Es tu nueva transformación – dijo tranquilo – acabas de ganarte la transformación Dreamix

Yo no dije anda solo pude sentir como me elevaba al aire, mi antigua transformación cambio realmente, mi nueva transformación era de un conjunto de color azul marino oscuro, brillante, tenía como lazos de color rosa fuerte, que llegaba de mi brazo izquierdo y cubría gran parte de mi pecho hasta casi mi cintura, mi cabello esta suelto, mis alas están en forma de flor pero puntiagudas y tenían tres colores diferentes, azul, morado y verde.

Vaya – dije mirando sorprendida de pies a cabeza

Hefesto: Te queda bien tu nueva transformación hada del fuego – dijo haciendo una reverencia

¿Pero cómo? – dije sorprendida mirándolo – no lo entiendo

Hefesto: Tu luchaste contra un dios esa es tu nueva transformación – dijo sonriendo de lado – demostraste ser valiente al luchar contra un dios

No sé qué decir – dije asombrada

Hefesto: Sera mejor que vayas alcanzar a tu amiga rubia en su etapa – dijo cambiando su expresión – ahora que ya tienes nuevos poderes deberás llegar al mismo lugar que llegaran tus demás amigos suerte

Desapareció por el fuego, la puerta donde había entrado nuevamente se había abierto de nuevo, no lo dude y salió donde había entrado y al salir pude ver a Hell sentado junto con Sky que en su mirada estaba preocupante, al verme corrió abrazarme con tanta fuerza.

Sky: Gracias a dios estas bien – dijo cerrando los ojos al abrazarme

Qué bueno que estas bien Sky – dije feliz por verlo bien

Sky: ¿Pero cómo? – dijo separándose de mi mientras veía mi nueva transformación

Hell: Lograste derrotar a Hefesto – dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa en su cara – felicidades Bloom

Gracias – dije sonriendo – pero no hay momento de estar aquí debemos seguir nuestro camino

Sky: ¿Pero a donde? – dijo serio levantando una ceja

Hell: Vengan será mejor que me sigan – dijo caminando dejándonos a tras

Vamos – dije seria caminando

Flora

Gea: ¡Látigo de hierba! – dijo atacándome apareciendo un látigo que me tomo

¡Lluvia primaveral! – dije contra atacando desapareciendo su látigo en mi

Gea: Veo que eres buena hada – dijo tranquila mirándome

Eres fuerte – dije un poco cansada

Gea: ¡Polen de flor! – dijo seria

¡Rayo de clorofila! – dije cansada atacando

Pero no veía su ataque en ningún momento hasta que un polen apareció frente a mi poco a poco llego a mi nariz, pero por alguna razón su polen hacia que me debilitara, estaba comenzando a pesarme mi cuerpo, mis ojos me pesaban quería cerrarlos, pero sin pensarlo, con sus látigos me atrapo, podía ver que eran dos de ella apareciendo, no estaba captando bien mi atención, la estaba perdiendo.

Gea: Nunca notaste mi ataque – dijo seria acercándose a mi lentamente

Yo—tengo que- abrir- los – ojos – dije intentando no dormirme

Gea: Debes ser mas astuta hada – dijo enfrente de mí – pero al parecer así no podrás llegar con tu amiga hada del sol y la luna

Yo… puedo ganar – dije agachando mi cabeza poco a poco

Gea: Adiós hada – dijo ultimo que dijo antes que sus látigos cubrieran todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me falte oxigeno

No – dije sofocándome

FLASHBACK

Stella: Somos Winx y no podemos dejarnos ganar tan fácil – dijo animándonos

Pero Stella – dije triste –perdimos nuestros poderes

Stella: Pero podemos recuperarlos – dijo sonriendo – recuerden si pasamos un mal momento hay una luz donde nos guie para continuar

Bloom: Es cierto tiene razón Stella – dijo animándose

Musa: Somos Winx- dijo sonriendo

Stella: Y las Winx nunca se rinden – dijo alzando sus manos sonriendo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Es cierto – dije recordando – somos un equipo, no puedo dejarme caer tan fácilmente, llegue tan lejos y ahora puedo lograrlo

Poco a poco empecé a recuperar la conciencia, mientras que intentaba desaparecer los látigos en mi cuerpo, hasta que junte toda la energía que tenia y las destruí al momento, pude ver como ella se me quedo mirando sorprendida.

¡Vórtice de lila! – dije atacándola rápidamente

Gea: ¡Escudo de la naturaleza! – dijo cubriéndose rápidamente

Pero fue inútil mi ataque fue más fuerte y lo destruí en segundos su escudo, pude ver su mirada que estaba impresionada.

¡Jaula de lianas mágicas! – dije creando otro ataque

Gea: Es imposible – dijo sorprendida mientras veía mi ataque

En minutos pude ver como callo en mi jaula mágica, intento escapar pero le había daño con mi anterior ataque, ella es fuerte jamás había visto ese ataque, poco a poco empecé a cobrar mi conciencia bien, estaba en el suelo por lo cansada que estaba.

Gea: Veo que después de todo algo te hizo hacerte fuerte en ese momento – dijo tranquila mirándome

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – debía ganar, después de todo llegue aquí y no quería perder de esta manera

Gea: ¿Perder? –dijo confundida mirándome – que yo sepa tú no has perdido hada, fui yo quien perdió

¿Yo? – dije confundida levantándome poco a poco

Gea: Acabas de ganarle a una diosa – dijo sonriendo tranquila – felicidades hada, acabas de terminar tu prueba

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida hasta que sentía un extraño poder recorrer mi cuerpo

Ya no tenía mi anterior transformación, ahora tenía una nueva transformación, podía sentirme diferente y más fuerte que antes. Mi transformación nueva era color rosa con verde, mi cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, tenía como lazos color verde rodear mi brazo derecho, tenía como unas muñequeras en mi mismo brazo derecho color verde, un moño largo que estaba de lado de mi cintura, mis alas tenían tres colores diferentes, rosa, morado y verde y tenían forma de una flor muy bonita.

Increíble – dije sorprendida mirándome

Gea: Esa es tu transformación Dreamix – dijo sonriendo

¿Pero cómo? – dije asombrada

Gea: Suerte hada – dijo desapareciendo de mi jaula mágica

No podía creerlo esta es mi nueva transformación, era increíble me sentía más fuerte que antes, en un momento desapareció el campo, la cascada y se volvió blanco y en segundos apareció la puerta café que había entrado aquí, no lo pensé y salió de la puerta encontrándome con Helio y Feur mirándome asombrados.

Feur: Vaya –dijo asombrado

Helio: Flora estas hermosa – dijo con la boca abierta mirándome

Qué bueno que estas bien Helio – dije abrazándolo con fuerza – me tenias preocupada

Helio: Y tu a mi Flora – dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo – por lo que veo ese es tu nueva transformación

Feur: No quiero interrumpir su momento – dijo incomodo aclarando su garganta – pero ahora que pasaste tu prueba será mejor que me sigan los dos

¿A dónde vamos? – dije un poco preocupada

Feur: A alcanzar a su amiga hada del fuego – dijo tranquilo – ellos ya han pasado su prueba será mejor que los alcancemos

Layla

¡Protección de olas! – dije cubriéndome de su ataque

Poseidón: ¡Ataque tiburón! – dijo contraatacándome por la espalda

¡Ahh! – dije gritando de dolor cayendo a las rocas del agua

Poseidón: ¡Marea alta! – dijo atacándome

¡Rayo de agua! – dije molesta esquivando su ataque

Poseidón: ¡Escudo de agua! – dijo cubriéndose

"A este paso no podre darle un rasguño" –dije en mis pensamientos seria

Poseidón: Vamos princesa dame tu mejor golpe – dijo sonriendo – se supone que eres la hada de la olas

¡Relámpago de agua! – dije nadando hacia el

Poseidón: ¡Golpe de altamar! – dijo creando una especie de esfera dorada de su tritón

Su ataque fue veloz y golpe mi estomago, hizo que perdiera mi oxigeno yo me estaba ahogando, empezaba a ver borroso, cuando pude ver dos figuras desconocidas nadando hacia a mí, cuando se acercaron mas eran dos tiburones enormes, mientras que el estaba arriba sobre ellos dos.

Poseidón: Adiós hada – dijo creando una bola de humo negro - ¡Agua negra!

Pude ver como todo se volvía negro a mi alrededor, mi falta de aire era necesario no podía hacer nada, sentía como me tomaban de mis manos e piernas a la vez y pude ver al frente de mi un gran pulpo a punto de comerme con sus grandes dientes.

"No" – dije preocupada en mis pensamientos – "ayuda"

FLASHBACK

Stella: Oye Layla – dijo sentándose a alado mío

¿Qué sucede Stella? – dije sin ánimos mirando el mar

Stella: Lamento lo de Nabu – dijo triste

Tranquila el quiso hacerlo por el bien de todos nosotros - dije melancólica

Stella: Se que hubo ocasiones que hemos estado discutiendo y que luego digo que tengo la razón pero – dijo haciendo una pausa – a pesar de todo eso, tu y las chicas me han apoyado siempre

Sé que luego me enojo contigo por tus cosas pero gracias a ti y a Bloom recupere a las pixies – dije sonriéndole volteando a verla

Stella: No gracias a ti – dijo sonriendo

¿Por qué a mí? – dije algo confundida

Stella: Por el valor de la amistad – dijo dándome un abrazo – tu desde que llegaste eres parte de las Winxs

Oh Stella – dije con algunas lágrimas en mi rostro – gracias

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"No perderé de esta manera" – dije decidida intentando librarme del pulpo -¡Nube morphix!

Hice desaparecer el pulpo gigante a punto de comerme, no iba perder de esta manera y mucho menos decepcionar a mis amigos, ellos han estado conmigo en todo momento y no dejare caerme de esta manera de nuevo.

Poseidón: Hmp – dijo serio mirándome- ¡Aguas eléctricas!

¡Protección de olas! – dije cubriéndome y en un movimiento rápido cree otro ataque -¡Jaula morphix!

Poseidón: ¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendido recibiendo mi ataque - ¡libérame!

No lo creo – dije sonriendo – ahora sí, ¡Mega red morphix!

Con todo el poder que junte hice crear un mega red morphix y se lo lance rápidamente, pude ver que el no pudo intentar esquivar mi ataque y pude derribarlo, el agua se sacudía gracias a mi ataque, estaba por caer rendida pero antes de eso, un extraño poder hizo que desapareciera mi transformación y una nueva apareciera.

Mi nueva trasformación era diferente, color morado con verde brillando, mi cabello en una coleta, tenia como una especie de falda en mi cintura de lado derecho color morado, unos lazos color morado rodeando en mi brazo derecho.

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida

Poseidón: Obtuviste la transformación Dreamix – dijo satisfecho mirándome

¿Pero cómo? – dije confundida y asombrada a la vez

Poseidón: Esa transformación se da cuando ganas una batalla contra un dios – dijo sonriendo – felicidades hada

Desapareció gracias a un tornado de agua, el área de combate desapareció y se abrió la puerta café donde había entrado hace un rato, camine hacia él y pude ver a Amila, Roy y Nex mirándome sorprendidos.

Hey ¿Por qué esas caras? – dije burlona caminando hacia ellos

Amila: Lo conseguiste – dijo sonriendo victoriosa

Nex: Que bueno que estas bien – dijo abrazándome junto con Roy

Chicos me están quitando el oxigeno – dije divertida

Roy: Vaya luces increíble – dijo sonriendo

Esta es mi nueva transformación – dije orgullosa

Amila: Lo siento pero deben seguirme – dijo en tono seria – tus dos amigas ya han pasado sus pruebas debemos ir a alcanzarlas

Tecna

Atena: ¡Sabiduría sabia! – dijo algo molesta atacándome

¡Cubo orgánico! - dije atacándola

Atena: Vamos hada – dijo retándome - ¡Aura de la verdad!

¡Cubo digital! – dije seria pero algo cansada

Pero su fuerza era mayor que el mío, hizo que me golpeara y cayera en una nube, estaba cansada pensé que en mis cálculos no me fallaban y podía ganarle en menos de 15 minutos pero estoy perdiendo mi energía y ella lo va aumentando.

Atena: Pensé que eras lista – dijo seria volando hacia a mi

Y lo soy – dije algo molesta intentando ponerme de pie - ¡explosión de armonía!

Atena: Eso no me sirve – dije esquivando mi ataque - ¡grito de la verdad!

¡Ahh! – dije gritando del dolor tapando mis oídos

Ese poder hacia que perdiera la conciencia y viera alucinaciones, en vez de una diosa estaba viendo a 3 alrededor mío, sus voces hablaban en sincronía, me dolían mis oídos, el dolor era muy fuerte, mis ojos pesaban demasiado a causa del dolor.

Atena: Muy bien acabemos con esto – dijo seria - ¡anillos de la verdad!

Unos anillos color plateado se introdujeron en mi cuerpo tomándome, no podía moverme, si me movía hacia una corriente eléctrica que me lastimaba.

Atena: Adiós hada – dijo sonriendo victoriosa

No – dije negando mi cabeza con los ojos cerrados

FLASHBACK

¡Es imposible! – dije frustrada mirando mi computadora

Flora: No te molestes Tecna – dijo preocupada por mi – será mejor que haga te para todas

¡No puedo encontrar la ubicación de Layla!- dije rindiéndome – no puedo encontrarla

Stella: Eres Tecna – dijo despreocupada limpiando sus uñas

¿De qué estás hablando? – dije molesta mirándola

Stella: Por dios Tecna – dijo poniéndose de pie caminando hacia mi – se que puedes encontrar a Layla

Pero no puedo – dije derrotada- no la encuentro

Stella: Claro que si puedes – dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro – tu eres la única persona que puede encontrar su ubicación, eres Tecna la hada mas lista que conozco

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Es cierto – dije recordando - yo puedo hacerlo

Atena: ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida - ¿Qué está pasando?

No podrás ganarme – dije moviéndome sin importar los choques eléctricos que daba en mi cuerpo – soy Tecna y sé que puedo

A pesar de los choques que tenía en mi cuerpo, no podía dejarme ganar, yo pude encontrar la ubicación de Layla, sé que puedo con esto y lo hare. Cuando pude liberarme de esos anillos, me sentía más fuerte que antes.

Atena: A ver si puedes con esto – dijo desafiante - ¡Cielo negro!

El clima cambiando, se volvió negro, el viento soplaba demasiado, caían rayos pero soy más astuta que ella.

¡Corriente Bio- Rítmica! – dije atacándola con fuerza pero ese era el señuelo

Le di un golpe pero logro esquivarlo con algo de dificultad pero no sabía que era un señuelo.

¡Explosión Bio- Rítmica! – dije con todo mi poder

Atena: ¡No! – dijo gritando del dolor por mi ataque

Vi como ella cayo débil en una pequeña nube blanca, el clima volvió a su normalidad, el cielo estaba azul, el viento soplaba con normalidad, ella con trabajo se puso de pie y me miro ¿feliz?

Atena: Lo lograste – dijo sonriendo

¿Qué? – dije sin comprender

Atena: Felicidades hada – dijo feliz – ahora debes verte a ti misma en estos momentos

No dije nada porque mi cuerpo emitió un extraño brillo, desapareció mi transformación y sentía un nuevo poder recorrer mi cuerpo, hasta que por fin tenía una nueva transformación, traje color verde con morado, mis alas algo diferentes con dos colores diferentes morado y verde, un collar en mi cuello color verde.

Increíble – dije asombrada mirándome

Atena: Ahora tu transformación es Dreamix – dijo sonriendo – ahora vete con tus demás amigos

Me sonrió y desapareció, el escenario cambio a uno completamente blanco y apareció de la nada la puerta café que había entrado anteriormente, al salir pude ver a Hon y a Timmy sonriéndome.

He vuelto – dije caminando hacia ellos tranquila

Timmy: Que bueno que estés bien Tecna – dijo dándome un beso en mis labios

Timmy – dije sorprendida mientras comenzaba a ponerme roja

Hon: Vaya eso es amor – dijo burlonamente – será mejor que me sigan los dos, tus demás amigas ya están por llegar al escenario principal

¿De qué escenario hablas? – dije confundida

Hon: Lo veras con tus propios ojos – dijo cambiando su expresión a seria

Roxy

Artemisa: ¡Bloqueo animal! – dijo creando una barrera

¡Garra de lobo! – dije atacando con más fuerza

Artemisa: Eres fuerte hada – dijo sonriendo – pero no eres tan fuerte como yo

¡Manto encantando! – dije seria mientras seguía atacándola

Artemisa: No lo creo – dijo desapareciendo mi ataque -¡Caza mortal!

Vi como ella lanzo con su arco de madera un gran poder hacia mí, era como miles de animales saliendo de su arco atreves de su flecha, me rodearon no podía atacarlos a todos, si atacaba a uno otro salía rápidamente y me atacaba todos me atacaban no podía defenderme de esta manera, tenía varios rasguños en mis brazos y mis piernas, a causa de eso me faltaba al aire no podía ver correctamente veía miles de visiones alrededor mío atacándome.

Me dieron el último golpe y caí de rodillas estaba débil ya no tenía fuerzas como seguir luchando contra ella, creo que este es mi fin.

Artemisa: Y tu se supone que eres la ultima hada de la tierra – dijo agachándose para verme – no sé porque Ogron y los demás del circulo negro no te destruyeron junto con tus demás amigas

So- soy fuerte – dije con las respiración agitada intentando mirarla

Artemisa: No lo creo – dijo negando con su dedo – pero ahora veo que ya no puedes dar más

No – dije cerrando mis ojos aun con mi respiración agitada

Artemisa: Adiós hada – dijo sonriendo sacando su arco para dar su último ataque

No – dije negando mi cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas salían de mi rostro hasta que recordé algo

FLASHBACK

¿Por qué no me atacaste? – dije temerosa mirándola

Stella: Tu eres la única que no me ha hecho daño – dijo tranquila mirándome de reojo – tranquila no te hare daño

Pero – dije intentando caminar hacia ella – pero los demás están preocupados por ti y yo también

Stella: Lo siento pero no – dijo molesta apretando sus puños – ellos me han hecho daño, tu no

Por favor vuelve Stella – dije preocupada

Stella: Esta es mi verdadera forma – dijo sonriendo melancólicamente

Stella – dije corriendo hacia ella pero fue tarde ella despareció

Me sentía mal en como verla de esa manera, ella esta indefensa se ha enterado por muchas cosas que ella misma no puede, me recuerda cuando no tenia madre hace años hasta que por fin la conocí y gracias a las chicas por fin tengo a mis padres juntos de nuevo a mi lado, pero no me rendiré ella volverá con nosotros eso es seguro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Es cierto – dije asintiendo mi cabeza recordando todo eso – no debo rendirme hice una promesa

Artemisa: ¡Flecha de caza! – dijo atacándome

No – dije abriendo mis ojos decidida - ¡latido de corazón salvaje!

Su flecha se acercaba a mi cada vez mas pero mi ataque era más potente y se destruyo en pedazos ella me miraba sorprendida y en ese momento me sentía más fuerte que antes.

¡Cola del escorpión! – dije dando mi ataque con todo las fuerzas que tenia

Artemisa: ¡Aghh! – dijo gritando de dolor intentando ponerse de pie

Al parecer gane – dije victoriosa pero a la vez cansada

Artemisa: Fue un buen golpe hada – dijo mirándome sonriendo – felicidades

¿Qué? – dije mirándome mi cuerpo que brillaba - ¿Qué está pasando?

Artemisa: Acabas de ganar una nueva transformación – dijo tranquila – es el poder Dreamix

Mi antigua transformación desapareció, y apareció una nueva, un nuevo atuendo color morado con algo de azul claro, en mi cinturón tenía dos listones color azul largos, lazos morados que cubrían mi brazo izquierdo, mi cabello suelto, mis alas estaba diferentes, largas de dos colores morado y verde.

Artemisa: Te queda muy bien querida – dijo sonriéndome

No lo puedo creer – dije sorprendida mirándome de pies a cabeza

Artemisa: Sera mejor que te vayas con tus amigos y novio – dijo despareciendo de un tornado de aire

Los chicos – dije corriendo hacia la puerta de café abierta donde había entrado antes

Salí y al momento desapareció pude ver que estaban sentados en una roca conversando Milo y Max, pero al verme el que corrió más rápido fue Max pero en eso me cargo y me dio un beso tan cálido en mis labios, no me opuse pero continúe con el beso, el me gusta desde que lo conocí.

Max: Lo siento – dijo sorprendido mientras me cargaba

Tranquilo – dije algo sonrojada mirándolo

Max: Es- solo que me preocupaste – dijo avergonzando bajándome

Me gusto el beso – dije tierna mirándolo

Max: Desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Milo: Veo que obtuviste el Dreamix – dijo sonriendo – felicidades

Gracias – dije devolviendo la sonrisa

Milo: Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí – dijo serio nuevamente – tus demás amigas ya están cerca del escenario principal

Max: Vamos – dijo tomando mi mano

No lo se pero presiento algo – dije en susurro bajo – y no es nada bueno

Musa

Musa: ¡Canto disaqueal! – dijo con una armónica creando un gran tornado

¡Eco infinito! – dije esquivando su ataque mientras la atacaba

Musa: ¡Poder del canto! – dijo apareciendo detrás mío

Era demasiado tarde, intente esquivarlo pero fue tarde me dio en todo el cuerpo, hizo que me aventara en un silla de roca, me dolía el cuerpo por su ataque, ella es demasiado fuerte, a este paso no podre ganarle o pasar esta tonta prueba, necesito a mis amigas ya no puedo, estoy exhausta, no tengo más fuerzas para continuar.

Musa: Vamos hada – dijo volando hacia a mi – quiero seguir luchando

Ya no puedo – dije agachando mi cabeza

Musa: Se supone que tu eres la hada de la música – dijo algo molesta- debes demostrarlo

No sé cómo – dije entre lagrimas me sentía mal en este momento

Musa: ¡Vamos! – dijo atacándome pero no hacía nada

¡Ahgg! – dije gritando del dolor cayendo nuevamente

Musa: Si no darás un golpe lo hare yo – dijo molesta mirándome - ¡Canto griego!

Lo siento – dije entre lagrimas esperando su golpe pero por alguna razón recordé algo

FLASHBACK

Stella: Me gusta como cantas – dijo sonriéndome sentándose alado mío

Gracias esta canción se la dedico a mis padres – dije sonriendo – solo espero que le guste a mi padre

Stella: ¡Y lo hará! – dijo animada – tenlo por seguro que a tu padre amara esa canción echa por ti

Gracias Stella – dije tierna – pero ¿Por qué no compones una canción a tus padres?

Stella: No me gusta – dijo algo triste mirando el suelo – me hace recordar varias cosas

Lo siento – dije algo culpable – no fue mi intención

Stella: Tranquila se que no lo es – dijo sonriendo falsamente – pero tengo una canción con la que la cante con alguien especial

¿Así? – dije curiosa - ¿Quién? ¿Es para Brandon?

Stella: No – dijo entre risas – desde hace mucho tiempo la hice con una persona desde niña

Veo que te hace recordar mucho eso – dije sonriendo – veras que algún día tus padres estarán felices por ti

Stella: Tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti – dijo tomando una mano mientras me miraba – tus padres están muy agradecidos por tener una hija como tu

Gracias –dije algo sonrojada

Stella: Recuerda siempre Musa – dijo mirándome – sigue haciendo lo que más te gusta y eso es la música

Y lo hare – dije chocando manos con ella

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Es cierto – dije decidida – es lo que más me gusta y es la música

Reaccione y esquive con algo de dificulta porque todavía seguía algo adolorida, ella tiene razón debo hacer lo que más me gusta y es la música, no puedo defraudar a las personas que me quieren.

Estaba decidida en no perder de esta manera, debo volver con Riven y con mis amigas, quiero que estén orgullosas de mi.

¡Eco infinito! – dije atacándola por detrás de ella

Musa: ¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendida recibiendo mi golpe cayendo hacia varias piedras

Ahora si – dije segura - ¡voz de cristal!

Musa: ¡Dios! – dijo quejándose de dolor – debo admitir que ese fue un buen golpe hada

No quiero perder de esta manera – dije apretando mis puños – no quiero decepcionarlos de esta manera

Musa: Y no lo hiciste – dijo sonriéndome tiernamente – de hecho ellos están felices por ti, felicidades

Iba a decir algo, pero mi cuerpo emitió un brillo diferente, mi transformación desapareció y ahí fue cuando entendí todo, una nueva transformación llego a mí.

Color rojo con azul, lazos desde mi cuello color azul, hasta llegar a la mitad de mi brazo izquierdo y un poco en el derecho, mi cabello recogido, mis alas tenia diferentes colores pero en forma de una flor, azul, morado y algo de rojo.

¿Pero cómo? – dije confundida mirándola

Musa: Esa es la transformación Dreamix – dijo caminando hacia mi – esa transformación se da cuando le ganas a un dios

Vaya – dije comprendiendo todo

Musa: Sera mejor que te vayas querida – dijo apareciendo la puerta café – suerte

No dije nada y solo volee nuevo hacia la puerta donde había entrado, y en cuanto salí Riven se abalanzo contra a mi mientras me daba muchos besos en mi rostro era sorprendente pero me gusto eso de Riven, yo solo lo abrase con fuerza.

Riven: Me tenias preocupado – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Te dije que volvería – dije guiñándole un ojo

Riven: Gracias – dijo sonriéndome mientras me daba un beso en frente

Han: Vengan solo faltas tú por llegar hada – dijo cambiando el tema mientras caminaba en una dirección

¿A dónde vamos? – dije confundida siguiendo su paso

Han: Con tus demás amigas – dijo mirándome de reojo

Stella

¿Batalla? – dije confundida - ¿pero porque?

Nen: Déjate de idioteces y vamos a comenzar – dijo molesto saltando desde uno de los asientos del coliseo

Oráculo: Nen lo que hablamos – dijo serio mirándolo desde uno de los asientos

Nen: No prometo nada – dijo molesto volteándolo a ver molesto

P- pero – dije retrocediendo algo temerosa

Nen: Tu eres la nieta de Apolo – dijo caminando hacia mi mientras de sus manos desprendían hielo y fuego a la vez

¡Espera! – dije nerviosa – no sé qué te hice pero por favor detente

Nen: ¿No sabes que me hiciste? – dijo soltando una risa – con el hecho de que hayas nacido eso es más que suficiente, tu eres la causante de la muerte de Apolo

¡Eso no es cierto! – dije molesta deteniendo mi paso - ¡cállate!

Nen: Oww la princesa se enojo – dijo hipócrita haciendo un puchero – vamos a empezar

Pero no tengo poderes – dije molesta mirándolo

Oráculo: Ten hija – dijo desprendiendo varios brillos alrededor mi cuerpo – por ahora solo tendrás tu primera transformación

Nen: Ya que te tuvieron lastima vamos transfórmate – dijo molesto apunto de atacarme

¡Magic Winx! – dije transformándome en mi antigua versión

Nen: ¡Hielo destellante! – dijo atacándome rápidamente

¡Sol naciente! – dije contraatacando

Nen: Patética – dijo entre dientes molesto - ¡aura de hielo!

¡Viento solar! – dije aumentando mi poder pero era inútil me golpeo lejos de el

Oráculo: No la lastimes de esa manera Nen – dijo preocupado mirándolo

Nen: Cállate – dijo molesto caminando hacia a mi – ella se merece eso y mas

Oráculo: Detente – dijo intentando meterse al área de combate

Nen: ¡NO! – dijo gritando molesto - ¡he estado esperando muchos años para esto!

¿Has esperado qué? – dije algo herida mirándolo

Nen: Para poder lastimarte como lo hiciste con Apolo – dijo tomándome del cuello – eres una maldita escoria ¿lo sabías?

Oráculo: ¡DETENTE NEN ES UNA ORDEN! – dijo frustrado intentando pasar

Nen: ¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – dijo gritándole del mismo modo - ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?!

Oráculo: ¡Ella es mi ahijada! – dijo preocupado – le dije a Apolo que la cuidaría de ella

Nen: Pues que forma de cuidarla – dijo soltando una risa sin quitarme la vista

B- basta – dije intentando zafarme de su agarre pero era inútil

Nen: ¿Te duele? – dijo sonriendo mientras seguía asfixiándome

N- no sé qué te hice pero por favor – dije haciendo pausas – pero detente

Nen: ¡Cállate princesa! – dijo golpeándome contra la pared – solo eres una escoria

P- para – dije quejándome del dolor

Nen: No – dijo molesto – esto es por mis hermanos

Sentí como me daba una patada en el estomago tan fuerte que me saco el poco aire que me quedaba, de nuevo choque contra la pared.

Nen: ¿Te duele? – dijo agachándose para verme – esto es por el Oráculo

Me levanto con su mano y me alzo pero de nuevo caí al piso sentía un horrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo sin dejar que lloraba, no podía moverme solamente lloraba del dolor.

Han: Nen – dijo apareciendo mirándolo sorprendido

D- detente –dije entre lagrimas mirándolo desde el piso

Nen: Calla tu maldita boca – dijo dándome una bofetada molesto

Oráculo: ¡Demonios! – dijo gritando molesto -¡Han llama a tus hermanos!

Ayuda – dije en susurro audible

Nen: Nadie podrá ayudarte – dije riendo mientras de nuevo me alzaba con una sola mano – sabes cuando me entere que Apolo iba a tener una nieta estaba feliz por el pero todo cambio

¿En qué cambio? – dije mirándolo

Nen: Tu lo dejaste morir ese día que atacaron el reino de su hijo – dijo apretando sus dientes

Yo no quise que muriera por mi culpa – dije sincera – en ese momento quise morir en ves que el

Nen: ¿Qué dices? – dijo sorprendido y a la vez molesto

Ese día que lo asesinaron yo quería morir pero el se interpuso – dije lo más sincera posible

Era la verdad, nunca he estado más sincera desde aquella vez aun estado pequeña quise morir pero él se interpuso, el no dijo nada solo pude ver como su mirada estaba llena de odio, ya no tenía fuerzas, el seguía lastimándome de una forma tan cruel, me quemaba, me golpeaba, hacia que chocara contra la pared miles de veces, solo lloraba de dolor, sangre salía de mis piernas, brazos incluso mi cara, en mi mente seguía sus palabras como.

Nen: Escoria – dijo mientras me seguía golpeando

Seguía y seguía golpeando o lastimándome pude ver como mi padrino intentaba entrar pero era inútil había una barrera que impedía el entrar o salir de la batalla.

Hasta que una voz hizo que se detuviera en seco mientras me seguía asfixiando.

Brandon: ¡DETENTE MALDITO! – dijo enojado interrumpiéndolo

Brandon – dije mis últimas palabras antes de desmayarme

Imaginen sus transformaciones como Winx Wow xd


	40. Chapter 40 Rencor

Rencor

Brandon

¡DETENTE MALDITO! – dije gritándole lo más molesto que estaba

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenía unas ganas inmensas de matarlo, como ¿puede tratar a la mujer de mi vida de esa manera? No tiene corazón, en como lastimarla, azotarla, golpearla, me da frustración en cómo no ayudarla en ese momentos, me partía mi corazón verla llorar, su rostro reflejaba dolor, sufrimiento pero veía algo mas ¿acaso ella lo está permitiendo?.

Todos nosotros veíamos las escenas más horribles de nuestras vidas ver como lastimaban a Stella de esa manera por ese monstruo sin piedad alguno.

¡MALDICION! – dije frustrado intentando entrar

Hell: Es inútil – dijo serio – nadie puede entrar

Ian: ¡LA ESTAN TORTURANDO! – dijo sujetándolo - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

Feur: Debemos hacer algo – dijo preocupado mirando a sus hermanos

Amila: No podemos una vez que entrar a la puerta – dijo haciendo una pausa preocupada – nadie puede salir

Vi como ese desgraciado la avienta como un saco de patatas en el suelo, su mirada refleja odio, maldito.

Nen: ¿Qué? – dijo molesto mirándonos a ver

¡Abre esto! – dije molesto gritándole - ¡vamos abre esta maldita barrera!

Nen: Tú debes su patético novio – dijo soltando una sonrisa

Bloom: Chicas – dijo seria mirando a sus amigas

Amore: ¿Por qué la lastimas de esa manera? – dijo enojada mirándolo

Nen: ¿Por qué lo hago? – dijo apretando sus puños – es buena pregunta

Hon: Detente Nen – dijo seria

Nen: Vamos ellos quieren saberlo – dijo soltando una risa mirándolos – ellos deben saber cómo lastimo a su querida amiga ¿no es así?

Milo: ¡Quita la barrera Nen! – dijo desesperado intentando abrirla

Nen: ¡Cierren sus malditas bocas de una vez! – dijo gritándoles enojado - ¡si no quieren que los lastime de esa manera como lo hice con ellos, es mejor que quieren sus malditas bocas!

Vi como ellos temerosos no volvieron a abrir sus bocas, ¿acaso tanto miedo le tienen?

Nen: Bien si quieren saber como la odio a esa escoria – dijo serio volteándola a verla

No la llames de esa manera – dije apretando sus puños

Han: Sera mejor que no digas nada Brandon – dijo susurrándome preocupado

Hell: El puede hacer lo que quiera ahí dentro – dijo preocupado

Maldición – dije desesperado

Nen: Como ya se cayó el idiota de especialista - dijo serio – les diré la razón por la cual odio a esa maldita escoria de princesa, ella es la razón por la cual hayan matado a Apolo, por su maldito nacimiento lo mataron, el sufrió mucho, pero cuando se entero que tendría una nieta de princesa estaba feliz en realidad pero después se fue a la mierda, al nacer todos mis hermanos me consideraron un maldito monstruo horrible, no tenía a nadie en ese momento, siempre ellos se burlaban de mi, ellos siempre me han herido, pero Apolo no, el me demostró que no soy un monstruo, el monstro una manera diferente en ser como soy ahora, pero cuando quería estar con el, el siempre se la pasaba cuidando a su querida nieta, pasaba tiempo con ella, ¿y yo? Siempre quedaba al último, mis hermanos eran los primeros siempre yo era el último, incluso para el Oráculo, pero a pesar de todo esa mierda que pasaba, Apolo me quiso como un hijo, lo quería tanto, un día nos dijo a mis hermanos y a mí que en algún momento el se iría de nuestras vidas, no quería afrontarlo no quería que el ya se fuera, pero el día que nació esa escoria cambio mi maldita vida

Hon: Nen – dijo triste mirándolo

Nen: Cuando asesinaron a Apolo me quede sin nada, solamente quedo viva esa escoria – dijo señalándola con su dedo – ella debía morir en vez de Apolo

Stella: ¿Entonces esa es la verdadera razón por la cual me odias tanto no es así? – dijo levantándose con dificultad

Ian: Debemos sacarla rápido – dijo alarmado mirando a las chicas

Flora: Vamos – dijo preocupada volando hacia el Oráculo

Stella

Nen: ¿Todavía no te mueres escoria? – dijo molesto mirándome

Yo no tengo la culpa que mi abuelo me haya puesto el seño de los Titanes – dije respirando con dificultad

Brandon: ¡Stella! – dijo desesperado mirándome

Nen: ¿Por qué sigues con vida? – dijo caminando lentamente hacia a mi

¿Crees que yo quería que lo asesinaran? – dije con lagrimas en los ojos – estas equivocado

Nen: Tu eres la causante de su muerte – dijo apretando sus puños

Lo siento, yo también sufrí mucho cuando el ya no estaba – dije molesta caminando poco a poco hacia a el – el era la única persona que tenía cuando no tenía a nadie a mi alrededor

Nen: Por favor no seas estúpida – dijo sarcástico – tu eres una princesa que lo tiene todo como todas las princesas

No – dije molesta – estas muy equivocado

Nen: ¿De qué estás hablando escoria? – dijo confundido sin quitar su mirada fría

Cuando era solo una niña mis padres me prohibían jugar con niños del reino, ellos siempre me dejaban en el reino, siempre tenía un profesor particular, no tenía amigos hasta que llego Ian solo el me cuidaba y me protegía como su deber, si salía del castillo había guardias protegiéndome, en el reino me llamaban el pequeño patito, el diablo, ¿acaso piensas que mi vida era perfecta? Pues no, siempre en mi maldita vida, tenía que ver como mis padres peleaban porque yo destruía algo, tenía que ver como mi madre lloraba en su habitación sin que estuviera mi padre presente, veía como mi padre rompía todo en su sala al ver que no hacían nada de efecto al ver que me hechizaron, lloraba todas las noches ver como niños jugaban con sus padres o su demás familia, toda mi familia me han tachado de ser el diablo ¿crees que sentía bonito ver cómo me decían sus palabras hirientes? Cuando me entere que mis padres se iban a divorciar quise morirme, no quería nada, cuando entre a Alfea a estudiar siempre me tenía problemas con Faragonda, hubo una ocasión que destroce el laboratorio pero fue porque el maldito hechizo ya estaba acabando, me expulsaron de la escuela, en el reino tenía que valerme por mi misma, con mis transformaciones, mi padre me decía cosas horribles, quería irme con mi madre pero ahí vive el peor momento que pude a ver pasado, al momento de conocer a Bloom y a las demás me sentí feliz porque pude conocer a unas amigas que jamás imagine tener, pero hablaban todas de sus familias, incluso de Musa que nada mas tiene a su padre pero su padre la quiere y la apoya pero ¿y mi padre? El no lo hacía, el cambio, el se hizo orgulloso, dejo alado a su propia hija, se iba a casar con una persona que en realidad no ama, solo para superar a mi madre, conocí al amor de mi vida que es y seguirá siendo Brandon que a pesar de los obstáculos que tuvimos lo seguiré amando y lo preferiré miles de veces a el, a Amore porque tuve una pequeña amiga que no me dejara sola – dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, estaba realmente enojada – a Ian porque sé que nos separamos al inicio de nuestras vidas pero siempre será mi mejor amigo, tengo a grandes amigos que están conmigo a pesar de ser una loca de las compras, ser amante de la moda, pero siempre estaré ahí para ellas, pero siempre me siento sola ¡sola maldita sea! No creas que tu vida es tan horrible, yo me siento como una bolsa de basura

Estalle, no aguante mas, explote jamás lo había hecho pero ya quería liberar todo lo que quería sacarlo de una vez por todas, es como me siento realmente. Miraba todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie jamás me había conocido realmente, desde mi niñez hasta ahora, debía hacerlo hace mucho tiempo pero no lo lograba hasta ahora.

Nen: Escoria – dijo sujetándome de mi cuello – cállate escoria

Sabes que los dos nos sentimos solos después de la muerte de Apolo – dije sin hacer ningún movimiento

Nen: Entonces revivirás tu pasado – dijo sonriendo malvadamente

¿D- de que estás hablando? – dije asustada mirándolo

Nen: Disfruta la función princesa – dijo susurrándome en mi oído

Me dejo caer al piso, con un movimiento rápido de sus manos hizo crear el escenario cuando estaba en el reino de mi madre, el día del incidente, todos lo estaban mirando, yo quede en shock no quería volver a vivirlo de nuevo.

Para – dije en susurro bajo - ¡Para!

Nen: Disfrútalo – dijo soltando una risa – princesa

Me estaba mirando pequeña jugando al aire libre riendo escondiéndome de Ian, al aire y el clima eran perfectos, todo era lindo, hasta que hubo una explosión dejándonos inconscientes a mí y a Ian, Hades atacándome, mientras que yo con trabajo esquivaba sus ataques, hasta que uno me dio y caí el caminaba lentamente hacia a mi pero podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro, yo intentaba levantarme pero era imposible me dolían mis piernas, el estaba por atacarme cuando Ian apareció y lo ataco aun siendo un niño.

Para – dije mirando todo eso mientras caía al piso – para por favor

Seguía viendo como Hades atacaba a Ian, en ese momento quería ayudarlo pero no podía mis pequeñas piernas sangraban por la caída, cuando lastimo a Ian me levante y le lance una roca directo a su cabeza, el volteo molesto y voló rápidamente hacia a mí, estaba por matarme en ese momento cuando mi abuelo se interpuso, una larga batalla entre ellos dos, los dos estaban luchando a muerte, Hades hizo un rápido ataque dejándolo herido de su brazo izquierdo, y fue directo hacia a mí, yo solo en ese momento cerré mis ojos esperando ya morirme pero no mi abuelo se puso enfrente de mí y el recibió el ataque, el estaba frente a frente a mi cuando sintió el golpe, pude ver en sus ojos abrirse demasiado, también como de su boca salía sangre y esa sangre callo en mi cara, cayó de rodillas pero aun así me seguía protegiendo, Hades de enojo siguió atacándolo con sus ataques incluso en su último ataque le clavo una espada en su corazón, fue ahí donde jamás volví a hacer la misma.

Oráculo: ¡DETENTE NEN! – dijo molesto gritándole

¡Basta! – dije gritando del dolor - ¡Ya no sigas!

Seguía mirando esas escenas aterradoras que años duraba soñando eso, vi como mi abuelo cayó al suelo con sangre que salía de su boca, de su pecho, piernas, en todo su cuerpo, también salían de su boca como me decía que me cuidara y que fuera una fuerte hada y una excelente princesa sin el.

¡BASTA NEN! – dije desesperada - ¡YA NO SIGAS MAS!

Mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos cuando vi como mi abuelo cerraba sus ojos lentamente al decirme lo último que recuerdo, las gotas del agua caían, su sangre recorría otros lugares, mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, mis piernas de sangre, golpeaba en su pecho a que despertara, gritaba y lloraba a la vez, en ese momento vi como me levante mi mirada ya no era la misma ese día incluso ni yo misma me reconocía, sonreía de manera malévola un poder que sentía se apodero de mi, y empecé una batalla con Hades aun siendo una niña peleaba como una adulta sin piedad, el odio se apodero de mi, hicimos destruir el invernadero de cristal de mi madre, todo a nuestro alrededor se lleno de fuego, en mi momento de odio lo ataque en su pecho dejándolo mal herido, el desapareció en segundos, después de eso me fui con Ian pero ya no recordaba mas porque me dolía el pecho horriblemente y caí inconsciente.

Ba-basta – dije llorando levantándome de golpe a golpearlo

Nen: Suéltame escoria – dijo intentando zafarse de mi

¡YA NO QUERIA SEGUIR RECORDANDO ESO! – dije golpeándolo desesperada - ¡Ya NO QUERIA SEGUIR RECORDANDO COMO LO ASESINARON!

Nen: Así es como se siente – dijo mirándome fríamente

Basta – dije último cuando comencé a ver todo negro

Ian

Basta – dije entre lágrimas cayendo al piso haciéndome bola

Rex: Maldito – dijo molesto mirándolo

¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! – dije entrando a la barrera corriendo directo hacia el

Riven: ¡Ian! – dijo corriendo detrás de mi

¡¿SABES CUANTAS VECES TENIA QUE ESCUCHARLA LLORAR LAS NOCHES? – dije golpeándolo en su cara

Nen: Maldito – dijo apunto de atacarme cuando lo detuvieron

Milo: No lo harás – dijo molesto deteniéndolo

Han: Has hecho mucho Nen – dijo serio

Nen: Si no quieren que los mate, déjenme – dijo molesto mirándolos

Oráculo: Vete Nen – dijo molesto caminando hacia el

Nen: Me iré – dijo caminando hacia otro lado – pero ella no paso la prueba

Maldito – dije agarrando fuertemente mis dagas

Oráculo: No lo hagas – dijo deteniéndome

Brandon: ¡Stella! – dijo desesperado intentando despertarla

Rex: ¡Por favor Stella! – dijo preocupado

Stella – dije corriendo hacia a ella – despierta

Oráculo: No está en condiciones – dijo preocupado – será mejor que la llevemos al castillo

Brandon: Ese desgraciado se las verá conmigo – dijo molesto poniéndose de pie

Amila: No lo hagas – dijo preocupada sujetándolo

¿Por qué? – dije molesto – mira lo que le hicieron

Hon: Nen es muy poderoso – dijo seria – el es capaz de todo

Oráculo: Ellos tienen razón no lo conocen – dijo preocupado – vamos tenemos que curar su heridas

Stella – dije apretando mis puños mirando como la cargaban

Rex

Los minutos se me hacían eternos, la angustia me estaba comiendo vivo estaba nervioso, enojado, tenía ganas de llorar del coraje de ese desgraciado me dolió el corazón verla de esa manera, jamás imagine lo que sintió en ese momento de Stella cuando asesinaron a Apolo, yo también pase por lo mismo pero mi caso es diferente al suyo.

Todos nos encontrábamos afuera de su habitación, Milo y Hon tuvieron que entrar a órdenes del Oráculo ya que ellos tienen hierbas medicinales, todos teníamos las miradas diferentes no sabíamos que decir al respecto, el silencio no estaba matando lentamente por saber cómo esta Stella, en cambio mi pequeño hermano está afuera del castillo no sé, pero el también sufre, no por Apolo, si no por Stella aun siendo pequeños ambos crearon un lazo entre ellos, lo se, yo los vi cuando jugaban, peleaban, discutían, lloraban, ellos son hermanos, sin importar que no sean de sangre pero son hermanos, Ian la considera como su hermana pequeña, la quiere tanto que daría su vida por ella, ella es como un rayo de sol floreciente que nos llena de alegría con tan solo tenerla en nuestro lado.

Brandon: ¡Cuando aparezca ese desgraciado se las verá conmigo! – dijo molesto poniéndose de pie

Amore: Te apoyo – dijo segura asintiendo su cabeza

Chatta: Amore – dijo preocupada mirándola

Amila: Lamento decirlo pero nadie puede – dijo negando su cabeza

Bloom: ¿Por qué no? – dijo molesta – el la daño de esa manera

Han: Ni nosotros podemos hacerlo – dijo serio

¿Por qué? – dije curioso alzando mi mirada hacia ellos

Feur: El tiene un gran poder – dijo tranquilo – es el ultimo de nosotros

Sky: ¿Ultimo? – dijo confundido - ¿de qué hablas?

Hell: El es el ultimo de nosotros – dijo serio mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros – cada uno de nosotros tenemos un nivel de poder

Han: Es por eso que Nen es el ultimo – dijo tranquilo – ya que es el ultimo es el más poderoso entre nosotros

Musa: Vaya – dijo preocupada

Roxy: ¿Pero es cierto lo que dijo acerca de el? – dijo preocupada mirándolo

Amila: Para nuestra suerte es cierto – dijo suspirando

Feur: Cuando el nació nosotros lo humillamos – dijo culpable desviando su mirada – nos tiene un odio que jamás será perdonado

Han: A la única persona que no odia es a Hon – dijo serio mirando a su hermano – ella es la única persona que no odia

¿Por qué? – dije serio

Han: Nadie lo sabe- dijo negando – soy su mellizo pero no se realmente

Stella – dije preocupado mirando hacia su puerta

Hades

¡¿Por qué no te mate?! – dije frustrado destruyendo mi habitación

¡Maldición! No sé porque no la mate desde que la tenia frente a mí, por alguna razón sentía lastima al verte en tu estado actual, ya sabes en realidad que soy tu tío, somos sangre para nuestra suerte, eres nieta de mi hermano pequeño.

¡Rayos! – dije enojado mirando hacia la ventana – ya mañana al anochecer abriré las puertas de los Titanes y por fin todo el universo mágico será mío

Por fin durante muchos años he estado esperando este día con ansias, durante años me escondía en lo más profundo de la oscuridad contando los días para que llegara esto, años esperando esto, mis padres nunca me consideraron el mejor hijo, siempre le dieron preferencia a mi tonto y patético hermano menor pero ahora ellos ya no están, ni mi hermano, por fin gobernare la oscuridad.

Ni tu hermano me quitaras este momento – dije mirando las estrellas – por fin ya no seré la sombra de ti, ahora soy quien será que veas mi sombra


	41. Chapter 41 Cuando cae la noche

Cuando cae la noche

Oráculo

¿Cómo sigue? – dije preocupado mirándolos

Hon: Nen la lastimo demasiado – dijo seria mirándome

Milo: Pero con las hiervas que tenemos aquí pudimos cerrar sus heridas – dijo suspirando – pero todavía sigue mal

Dios – dije dando un largo suspiro – que bueno que está bien

Hon: No debió hacer que peleara contra Nen – dijo sin ninguna expresión – sabía muy bien que Nen la odia

Lo se – dije serio – pero debía luchar contra el

Milo: No podemos hacer nada Hon – dijo preocupado mirándola – sabias muy bien que Apolo le había dicho desde antes que su trabajo era pelear contra ella

Hon: Pero si sabíamos que Nen se vengaría de esa manera contra ella – dijo algo molesta mirándolo – no debíamos exponerla de esa manera a la nieta de Apolo

Basta – dije serio – no pelen, en parte tienen razón ambos pero no podíamos hacerlo Apolo le dejo ese trabajo a Nen

Pueda que cometí el gran error de mi vida, exponerla de esa manera pero debía hacerlo Apolo dejo ese trabajo para Nen y ninguno de nosotros no podíamos hacer nada.

Hon: Bien terminamos – dijo volviendo a ver a la princesa – con esto que hicimos pudimos disminuir el mínimo daño que hizo Nen

Ella salió primero, sé muy bien que aunque apoye a Nen ella no quería que peleara contra Stella pero nadie podía hacer nada al respecto era su deber. Podía verla descansando en su cama, ella está realmente herida, parches en su rostro, vendas en todo su cuerpo, estaba durmiendo, las sabanas blancas cubrían su cuerpo, pero había algo extraño en su frente tenia la luna y en su mano derecha tenía el sol que emitían un extraño brillo que ni yo mismo sabia el de porque lo tenía, se suponía que ella ya no tiene sus poderes.

¿Cómo sigue su mano? – dije serio mirando al pequeño guardián

Milo: Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo preocupado haciendo una mueca

¿Qué sucede? – dije alarmado

Milo: Ni con las hiervas medicinales pudimos hacer que disminuyera el color rojo de su mano – dijo serio – es extraño, tenemos muy buenas hiervas pero ni con eso se pudo, de hecho

¿De hecho qué? – dije con algo de nervioso – vamos hijo dilo

Milo: La reacción de su cetro hizo que su mano se quemara pero debía bajar la hinchazón y le quemadura – dijo pensativo – pero en cambio en su mano tiene una extraña marca

¿Qué marca tiene? – dije caminando hacia ella

Milo: Ella no la tenía cuando volvió a la normalidad pero cuando estuvo cara a cara contra Hades esa marca apareció de la nada – dijo serio alado de mi

¿Quieres decir que esa marca que tiene, será algo relacionado con Hades? – dije preocupado volteando a verlo

Milo: Pueda que sea cierto – dijo suspirando – pero debería investigarlo

Bien gracias hijo – dije sonriendo apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro – ahora puedes ir a descansar junto con Hon

Milo: Bien – dijo asintiendo su cabeza antes de salir de la habitación

Me recosté en una esquina de la cama, podía ver como dormía tranquilamente por ahora pero me dolió mucho verla expresarse de esa manera de ella misma, al decir que se siente sola aun teniendo gente a su alrededor, la ausencia de su abuelo, la de sus padres la hecho cambiar de una manera que suele ser duro pero le duele más que su abuelo ya no esté con ella, que haya sido asesinado por su propio hermano. Puede ser lo más cruel ver como la persona que mas quieres sea asesinado frente a tus ojos.

Yo consideraba y sigo haciéndolo que Apolo es el único amigo que tengo, su padre Zeus me mando al mundo mágico para mi empezar mi misión de ver como se creaba el mundo mágico y el mundo humano, durante años he estado recorriendo muchos lugares, pero de un tiempo a otro Apolo se unió a mí para recorrer cada rincón donde había, pasamos momentos divertidos, momentos malos, momentos felices como tristes pero siempre estábamos juntos. El era una persona muy buena de buen corazón es por eso que lo pareció tanto que el me dio la misión que le dijera la verdad a su nieta y la apoyara para el camino del bien cuando el no esté en este mundo.

Después de todo amigo – dije mirándola durmiendo – tu sabias que ya no existirás en este mundo

Me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla le di un vistazo y ella seguía durmiendo, no quería que esta situación sucedería de este modo, pero el destino te cambia todo de último momento. Salí y al momento del sonido de la puerta sus amigos y pixies corrieron hacia a mi preocupados si ella está bien, de cómo esta. Ellos la quieren y la aprecian.

Brandon: ¡¿Cómo esta?! – dijo alarmado frente a mi

Rex: ¡¿Ella está bien?! – dijo segundo de el castaño

Tranquilos – dije manteniendo la calma de todos ellos – ella esa bien Hon y Milo pudieron curar sus heridas

Hell: Eso es bueno – dijo algo tranquilo mirando a sus hermanos

Amore: ¿Podemos verla? – dijo preocupada volando hacia a mi

Lo siento – dije algo triste – ella en estos momentos debe estar descansando y no creo que se buena idea que cuando ella despierta los vea

Flora: Creo que tiene razón – dijo triste mirándola

Timmy: Es lo mejor para todos – dijo sin ninguna emoción

Brandon: Pero – dijo preocupado apretando sus puños – ella

Tranquilo Brandon – dije apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros – ella en estos momentos debe estar solas es lo mejor

Sky: Tiene razón el Oráculo Brandon – dijo animándolo

Cuando ella quiera verlos, les diré tranquilos – dije sonriéndoles – pero por ahora deberán descansar un poco

Layla: Es buena idea – dijo de acuerdo

Bien – dije tranquilo – chicos lleven a los especialistas y a las hadas a sus habitaciones

Han: De acuerdo – dijo asintiendo su cabeza junto con sus demás hermanos – síganos

Debería darle la noticia a Barbao después de todo – dije serio caminando por el pasillo

Ian

¡Maldición! – dije golpeando el suelo molesto -¡debía haberla ayudado!

Rex: ¿Por qué te culpas? – dijo la voz de mi hermano detrás mío

¿Qué haces aquí? – dije volteando a verlo sin ninguna expresión

Rex: Cuando suelo estar en este tipo de cosas suelo venir a lugares tranquilos – dijo despreocupado caminando hacia a mi

Me siento el peor amigo de todos – dije mirando el pequeño lago

Rex: No te sientas de esa manera sabes – dijo sentándose alado mío – tu no sabías que ese tipo lastimaría a Stella

Pero no debí haberme alejado cuando estaba en el laberinto – dije mordiendo mi labio y apretando mis puños

Rex: Lo sé pero ahora debemos estar juntos con ella – dijo serio – ella necesita de alguien que haya estado con ella desde mucho años

Michael dejo un gran hueco en su corazón – dije suspirando – al igual que a mi

Rex: Sabes también a mi – dijo serio – el solía enviarme cartas casi todos los días diciéndome que me quería demasiado

A él lo consideraba como un tío – dije sonriendo melancólicamente – el me regañaba cuando hacia enojar a Barbao

Rex: El a mi me regañaba cuando cuando solía ser brabucón cuando me molestaban – dijo soltando una risa

Hubo una ocasión cuando estaba en el reino rompí por accidente un florero muy caro y el rey Radius estaba tan enojado que casi se entera que yo lo había roto – dije recordando esos momentos – pero Michael dijo que él lo había roto

Rex: En una ocasión le rompí el pantalón a Michael y él se enojo pero después se empezó a reír – dijo riendo

Lo extraño – dije triste – yo también lo quería tanto

Rex: Igual yo – dijo serio – también yo lo extraño

También extraño a nuestros padres – dije haciéndome bolita – nunca los conocí y siempre he querido saber como ellos eran

Rex: Nuestro padre era estricto pero siempre encontraba el modo de salir adelante – dijo sonriendo melancólicamente – y nuestra madre siempre hallaba la forma de hacer sonreír a la gente

Fueron buenas personas entonces – dije mirando el lago

Rex: Lo eran – dijo sonriendo – ellos se amaban con locura, ellos nos amaban a ti y a mi

¿Por qué los mataste? – dije triste - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Rex: Hades me amenazo – dijo apretando sus puños – el me dijo que si no me uniera con él, él iba a matarte a ti y no quería hacerlo

Entiendo – dije mirando a verlo – tú querías hacerlo por mi bien

Rex: Yo no quería matarlos – dijo empezando a llorar apretando sus puños – pero ellos quisieron que lo hiciera por el bien mío y el tuyo

No aguante mas y llore con el, era la primera vez que lloraba junto con mi hermano, era la primera platica que teníamos sin tener que no lo quiera ver o lo quiera evitar, de hecho se sentía algo lindo tenerlo conmigo, no puedo juzgarlo por lo que hizo el tiene sus razones y debo apoyarlo si yo hubiera nacido primero y Hades me dijera lo mismo igual yo lo hiciera.

Rex: Lo siento hermano - dijo abrazándome fuertemente – no quería hacerlo pero nuestros padres estaban de acuerdo lo que hiciera

Lo entiendo – dije abrazándolo –se que lo hiciste por mi bien hermano

Rex: Me alegra que Barbao te haya cuidado cuando me fui – dijo separándose – te has convertido en todo un hombre

Durante años he estado entrenado para hacer sentir orgullosos a nuestros padres – dije mostrando una sonrisa – quería hacerlos sentir orgullosos de mí, es por eso que entrenaba mucho

Rex: Ellos están orgullosos de ti – dijo sonriendo secando sus lagrimas – ellos te han estado viendo desde el cielo junto con Michael

Se que ellos nos aman y nos cuidan desde el cielo – dije mirando el cielo con una sonrisa – puede que no estén con nosotros pero puedo sentir su cariño en mi corazón

Holaaaa lo siento si no he actualizado :c pero ya encontré trabajo y estudio y no tenido tiempo pero ya volvi!


	42. Chapter 42 Cuando cae la noche parte 2

Últimos capítulos…

Cuando cae la noche parte 2

Pandora

¿Por qué tanto ruido? – dije molesta entrando a la sala – si saben que me molesta cuando hacen mucho ruido ¿no? Idiotas

Horror: No es momento para que te molestes hermana – dijo serio cruzándose de brazos

Idiota – dije molesta apretando mis puños – hablen

Colt: Nos estamos preparando Pandora – dijo serio mirándome

Es hoy – dije susurrando mirando hacia la ventana – hoy es el día

Sant: Por fin el universo será nuestro – dijo emocionado

Alexander: Te apoyo - dijo sonriendo

Clark: ¿Pero qué haremos después nosotros? – dijo serio mirándonos

Fácil – dije sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ellos – podemos hacer muchas cosas mientras tengamos el universo a nuestro favor

Colt: Durante años hemos estado escondiéndonos mientras llegaba el día – dijo sonriendo – hoy por fin gobernaremos el universo junto con nuestro señor Hades

Sant: ¿Entonces qué haremos con Rex, esos idiotas de los especialistas y las hadas? – dijo confundido

Hades: Pueden acabar con ellos – dijo tranquilo entrando

Señor- dije haciendo una reverencia

Hades: Ellos ya no son un impedimento para mí – dijo sonriendo – pueden acabar con ellos, ellos jamás podrán detenerme

Por fin – dije emocionada sonriendo de lado – nadie podrá detenernos

Nen

¿Quién se creen ellos para decirme que debo hacer y lo que no debo? – dije molesto pateando una roca que estaba frente a mi

Hon: Sera porque somos tus hermanos – dijo su voz detrás mío

¿Tú también me dirás que hice lo peor del mundo? – dije incrédulo soltando una risa

Hon: De todas maneras si te lo digo yo no harás caso – dijo suspirando caminando hacia a mi

Por favor todos sabían que iba hacerlo – dije hipócrita – no sé porque los dioses pensaron que ella sería la única en salvar al universo

Hon: Porque lo marca en el pergamino – dijo tranquila alado mío – los dioses sabían que ella es la única salvación contra Hades

Por favor Hon – dije burlón – esa tonta princesa no es fuerte, solo piensa en moda además es una cabeza hueca

Hon: Ella es fuerte –dijo tranquila – solo que no lo demuestra

Te lo creo que sea la princesa de Domino – dije serio – pero ella no se porque es digna de ser la princesa de Solaria y más si es nieta de Apolo

Hon: Tanto odio le tienes – dijo suspirando

Ella es la causante de que me quedara solo – dije chasqueando mis dientes

Hon: No eres el único que te dejo sabes – dijo seria – a todos nos dejo no solo a ti

No dije nada solo me quede en silencio ella tenía razón por más que quisiera negarlo ella siempre tiene razón, continúe mirando el coliseo donde anteriormente había peleado con la débil princesa. Durante años siempre me he quedado solo, la única persona que ha estado conmigo es Hon mi hermana puede que sea seria pero siempre la he querido a pesar de mi feo carácter.

Hon: Deberías disculparte con los demás ¿no lo crees? – dijo seria levantando una ceja

¿Por qué debería? – dije confundido

Hon: No lo sé – dijo pensativa mirándome – será porque a todos nos preocupaste a ti y a ella

Bien – dije resignado – hablare con ellos y con el Oráculo

Hon: ¿Y? – dijo dándome un golpe en mi cabeza

Y con ella – dije sobándome – pero ya te he dicho que no me vuelvas a golpear Hon te lo dicho miles de veces

Hon: Si tengo que golpearte para que entiendas lo hare – dijo sonriendo de lado para después darme un abrazo –debes dejar en el pasado lo que ocurrió con Apolo el mismo no los dijo que el dejaría el mundo tarde o temprano

Hablare con ellos después – dije zafándome de su abrazo – solo quiero pensar un rato

Hon: Bien – dijo rendida – pero sabes que tengo razón Nen

Desapareció dejándome solo.

Odio cuando tienes razón – dije suspirando pesadamente caminando hacia la salida del coliseo

Riven

Me encontraba afuera del castillo mirando el atardecer que nos brindaba el sol, color naranja se podía ver genial en cómo se estaba tornando el sol al querer ocultarse, el aire hacia que las flores y arbustos volaran de un lado a otro, el lago brillaba. Este lugar es tranquilo me gustaba ese silencio que había en este lugar.

Amore: ¿Qué haces aquí Riven? – dijo su pequeña voz detrás mío

Me gusta el silencio de este lugar – dije tranquilo cerrando mis ojos - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Amore: Las demás pixies me dijeron que salía a tomar un poco de aire – dijo molesta volando hacia a mi

Te hará sentir mejor sabes – dije aun continuando con mis ojos cerrados

Amore: Es lindo este lugar – dijo un poco tranquila sobre mi hombro

Lo se es por eso que vine aquí – dije abriendo mis ojos – quise despejar mi mente un rato

Amore: ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? – dijo triste mirando el lago

¿De qué hablas? – dije confundido volteando a verla

Amore: De todo esto – dijo sin ninguna expresión –todo era normal hasta que paso todo esto y mira como estamos todos mira a Stella

Es el circo de la vida – dije serio – es el destino que pase todo esto, recuerda que la vida te puede dar un giro en cualquier momento

Amore: Lo se – dijo suspirando – pero me duele ver a mi hada en cómo se la está pasando

También a mi – dije serio – no me gusta que mis amigos pasen por un momento malo pero deben afrontarlo

Amore: ¿Tú has afrontando tus problemas Riven? – dijo curiosa mirándome

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – desde pequeño he afrontado mis problemas también con el paso del tiempo los tenía que afrontar en su momento

Amore: Ya veo – dijo guardando en silencio – es por eso que Stella confía en ti

¿En mi? – dije confundido – no entiendo

Amore: Puede que sea la pixie del amor pero también siento cuando se trata de un cariño de amistad – dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – al que tu, Ian y Rex aprecian a Stella

Ella tuve confianza al contar sobre mi vida – dije tranquilo – ni con los chicos ni Musa pude contar sobre mi vida

Amore: ¿Y porque con Stella si? – dijo mirándome atentamente

Porque en sus ojos me recordó a mi – dije tranquilo volviendo mi mirada hacia el lago – al verla me recordó cuando yo era un niño es por eso que de un momento a otro le tengo un aprecio a ella por el simple hecho de que compartimos algo en común

Amore: Ese lazo nunca se romperá – dijo sonriendo

Lo se – dije sonriendo – tengo a mis amigos, a mi novia y a una buena amiga

Stella

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Un lugar tan solitario y helado a la vez, la oscuridad se hacia presente a mi alrededor, la neblina esta en cualquier lado. Estaba sola ahora no se qué hacer ahora, no sé porque me está pasando esto, no entiendo porque a mí.

Al fin de cuentas estoy sola de nuevo – dije hincándome mientras veía por todos lados oscuridad

X: No es cierto pequeña – dijo una voz que se escuchaba por los lados

¿Quién eres? – dije confundida

Michael: ¿Así es como no me reconoces? – dijo caminando hacia a mí con un extraño brillo en su cuerpo

Abuelo – dije mirándolo sorprendida frente a mi

Michael: Mi pequeña hada – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? En un lugar tan solo y triste

Supongo que este es el único lugar donde pertenezco – dije mirando la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor

Michael: Eso no es cierto Stella – dijo tranquilo mirándome – este no es tu lugar

¿Entonces qué lugar pertenezco? – dije alzando una ceja

Michael: El único lugar que perteneces está al frente de ti querida – dijo sonriéndome

¿Al frente de mí? – dije soltando una pequeña risa – abuelo desde que ya no estas no veo lo mismo que tu

Michael: Eso es lo que tú piensas querida – dijo tranquilo estirando su mano

¿A dónde quieres ir? – dije mirándolo – solo para llevarme y luego desaparecer como siempre lo has hecho

Michael: Confía en mi pequeña – dijo sonriéndome mientras seguía con su mano estirada

Solo espero no arrepentirme de nuevo – dije tomando su mano

Michael: Esa es mi pequeño sol – dijo levantándome

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos no se a donde exactamente, solo se que lo único que veía era oscuridad, oscuridad es lo que veo ahora.

Lo único que veo es oscuridad – dije seria mientras seguía caminando

Michael: ¿Eso crees? – dijo sonriendo mirándome de reojo

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza hasta que un extraño brillo me hizo cerrar mis ojos

Al abrir no sabía que sentimientos tenia, sentía felicidad, nostalgia, tristeza a la vez, al ver que estaba en el reino de mi madre pero estaba en invierno, todo el reino estaba lleno de nieve blanca, copos cayendo, las aves blancas volaban en el cielo, los animales estaban en sus cuevas por el época de invierno en el reino.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dije soltando su mano para admirar la nieve cayendo

Michael: Recuerdas cuando solíamos venir a aquí – dijo caminando hacia a mi – cuando eras pequeña veíamos aquí seguido para jugar

Patinar- dije con algo de nostalgia – veníamos a patinar, hacer guerra de nieve

Michael: Hacíamos muñecos de nieve – dijo riendo

También cuando veníamos siempre cantábamos – dije empezando a llorar

Michael: ¿Recuerdas la canción que compusimos los dos? – dijo sonriéndome mientras me miraba

Como lo voy a olvidar – dije secando mis lágrimas – cuando te asesinaron aun estando en Solaria recordaba la estación del reino de la Luna y cantaba la canción

Michael: Entonces empieza querida – dijo apareciendo un piano frente a nosotros

Cuando te mataron ya no tocaba el piano – dije triste caminando hacia el

Michael: Pero ya estoy aquí hija – dijo brindándome una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a una esquina del piano

Yo me senté del otro lado y comenzó a tocar de nuevo el piano mientras yo tomaba un largo respiro profundo para volver a cantar y tocar el piano de nuevo hasta que por fin cante de nuevo con mi abuelo.

Spring Day

Te extraño

Cuando digo eso te extraño más

Estoy mirando tu foto

Pero aun te extraño

El tiempo es muy cruel

Nos odia

Ahora incluso es difícil ver la cara del otro

Solo es invierno aquí

Incluso en agosto, el invierno ha llegado

Mi corazón hace que el tiempo corra

Como un snowpiercer abandonado

Quiero tomar tu mano

E ir del otro lado del mundo

Para poner fin a este invierno

¿Cuánto anhelo tiene que caer como la nieve para los días de primavera que vendrán?

Amigo

(Michael)

Como una pequeña pieza de polvo, de polvo

Que flota en el aire

Si yo fuera la nieve volando

Podría encontrarte más rápido

(Yo)

Copos de nieve están cayendo

Cada vez están más lejos

Te extraño

Te extraño

¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?

¿Cuántas noches más tengo que quedarme despierta?

Hasta que pueda verte

Hasta que pueda conocerte

Hasta que pueda conocerte

Pasando el final de este frio invierno

Hasta que llegue la primavera otra vez

Hasta que las flores florezcan otra vez

Permanece allí un poco más

Permanece ahí

(Michael)

¿Has cambiado?

¿O yo cambie?

Odio incluso este momento que está pasando

Supongo que cambiamos

Supongo que es así es como esta todo

Si, te odio

Aunque te fuiste

No ha habido un día en el que te haya olvidado

Honestamente, te extraño

Pero ahora te borrare

Porque eso duele menos que resentirte

(Yo)

Estoy soplando el frio tú

Como el humo, como el blanco humo

Digo que voy a borrarte

Pero en realidad, todavía no puedo dejarte ir

(Michael)

Copos de nieve están cayendo

Cada vez están más lejos

Te extraño

(Yo)

Te extraño

¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?

¿Cuántas noches tengo que quedarme despierta?

Hasta que pueda verte

(Michael)

Hasta que pueda verte

Hasta que pueda conocerte

Tú lo sabes todo

Eres mi mejor amiga

La mañana vendrá otra vez

Porque no hay oscuridad

No hay estaciones

Puede durar para siempre

(Yo)

Los cerezos están floreciendo

El invierno se acaba

Te extraño

Te extraño

(Michael)

Si espero un poco más

Si me quedo despierto algunas noches más

Iré a verte

Iré a verte

Iré a recogerte

(Yo)

Pasando el final de este frio invierno

Hasta que llegue la primavera otra vez

Hasta que las flores florezcan otra vez

(Michael)

Permanece allí un poco más

Permanece allí

Al terminar la canción solo pude ver como los copos de nieve estaban cayendo sobre nosotros. Era algo tan lindo volver a cantar con mi abuelo, era algo que extrañaba mucho cuando el estaba vivo.

Sé que esto es un sueño – dije mirando los copos de nieve – pero cuando vuelva a despertar ya no estar conmigo de nuevo

Michael: No querida – dijo apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro – todavía no pienso irme cuando tu me necesitas

Las palabras se las llevan el viento –dije mirándolo – estás muerto

Michael: No querida – dijo riendo mientras con su dedo tocaba mi nariz – tu piensas que estoy muerto pero yo siempre seguiré viviendo para ti

¿En dónde? – dije confundida – estás muerto te mato tu propio hermano

Michael: Seguiré viviendo en tu corazón pequeña hada – dijo dándome un beso en mi cabeza – nunca lo olvides querida

Abuelo – dije con ojos cristalinos – me haces tanta falta

Michael: Ya no mas Stella – dijo tranquilo – es hora

¿Hora para qué? – dije sin comprender

Michael: Para brilles querida – dijo sonriendo mientras caía un copo de nieve en su mano – vuelve a brillar como lo hacías antes

Pero ya no tengo poderes – dije preocupada y temerosa – Hades me quito mis poderes y los usara para abrir la puerta de los Titanes

Michael: Eso crees tu querida – dijo tranquilo – el no te quito tus poderes, tus poderes siguen ahí contigo

Pero no lo siento – dije decepcionada

Michael: Vuelve a creer en ti Stella – dijo apareciendo polvo mágico – si vuelves a creer en ti tus poderes regresaran, tus temores hicieron que los ocultaras

Pero si vuelvo a creer en mí – dije haciendo una pausa – no volveré a verte

Michael: Siempre estaré cuando tú me necesites querida – dijo sobando mi cabeza antes de desaparecer

Abuelo – dije sonriendo mientras por fin llore

Brandon

Te veía tan inocente mientras dormías tranquilamente, pero aun así me dolía verte de esa manera en la cual estas pero miraba como una niña pequeña queriendo a su muñeco extraviado, de alguna manera a otra tu eres la única que siempre he querido. He tenido miles de chicas pero nunca las tomaba enserio hasta que llegaste tu, tan solo ser un noble escudero que jamás se imaginaria que una princesa tan hermosa como tu se fijaría en mi. Cuando le conté a mi mejor amigo que si podíamos cambiar de roles que yo fuera el "príncipe" y el "escudero" estaba feliz porque tu la hermosa princesa que tiene a miles de hombres detrás suyo se fijaría en mi, alguien tan tonto pero me alegra que tu me hayas hecho y seguirás haciéndome feliz.

Con el paso de los años te sigo mirando como la chica perfecta para mi, puede que seas una amante de la moda y de las compras, que siempre cuando salíamos al centro comercial gastaba todo mi dinero solo por verte sonreír, tu eres la única razón por la cual me hace feliz.

Milo: ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo su voz en la puerta

Claro pasa – dije sonriendo un poco

Milo: Vine para ver como sigue su mano –dijo tranquilo caminando hacia ella

¿Cómo siguen sus heridas? – dije algo preocupado mirándola

Milo: Sus heridas sanaran algunos días mas – dijo tranquilo checándola – pero con las hierbas que tenemos disminuirán el dolor y las cicatrices

No entiendo como ese animal la haya lastimado – dije apretando mis puños – el no tiene corazón

Milo: Nen siempre ha querido mucho a Apolo el era la única persona que tenía a su alrededor – dijo suspirando – en la aldea siempre lo discriminaban por ser un "monstruo"

Pero tenía que desquitarse con ella – dije mirándola mientras dormía

Milo: No todos suelen ser como tu – dijo serio – o como tus amigos

El dio el último chequeo en su cuerpo y se fue dejándome solo con ella, yo me quedaría con ella hasta que despertara y se sintiera bien, quiero verla, la necesito.

Pasaban las horas y yo seguía mirándola, ya estaba oscuro los demás deben estar comiendo algo o haciendo no se qué cosa, yo no me movería hasta que despertara mi chica. Y así fue ella fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, hacia pequeños sonidos saliendo de su boca, dolor en su cuerpo intento pararse por su cuenta pero no pudo asique la ayude yo, la ayude a sentarse, tenía una venda en su cabeza, vendas en su manos y muñequeras. Dio un vistazo hacia la habitación y vio que era la suya y después su mirada se enfoco en la mía.

¿Cómo te sientes? – dije mirándola atentamente

Stella: Creo que bien – dijo sin ninguna expresión - ¿y los demás?

Ellos deben estar comiendo o haciendo algo – dije preocupada sin despegar mi mirada en ella - ¿quieres comer algo?

Stella: No – dijo negando su cabeza

Qué bueno que hayas despertado – dije sonriendo – me tenias muy preocupado

Stella: Brandon – dijo mirándome a los ojos

¿Si? – dije un poco alarmado - ¿necesitas algo? ¿Quieres algo?

Stella: Gracias – dijo mostrando la hermosa sonrisa que tiene

¿Por? – dije sorprendido

Stella: Por estar aquí – dijo sonriendo y en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo contra a mi – perdóname enserio lo siento tanto

Shhh tranquila – dije sonriendo mientras sentía mi hombro húmedo – perdóname a mí por ser tan idiota Stella

Stella: Perdón por todo enserio perdón Brandon – dijo abrazándome aun mas fuerte

Tranquila – dije sonriendo dando varios besos en su cabello – todo estará bien estoy aquí

Stella: Gracias Brandon – dijo separándose de mí, veía como lagrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro – perdóname por no contarte lo que pasaba es solo que no quería que te afectara o te diera lastima mi vida

No digas eso – dije sobando su mejilla derecha – me importa mucho tu vida, entiendo que no me lo hayas contado tu tenias tus razones pero ya estás aquí conmigo y no pienso dejarte sola de nuevo

Stella: Te amo Brandon – dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

Y yo te amo a ti Stella – dije dándole un beso en sus labios

Oráculo

Es hora – dije serio mirando las estrellas

Barbao: Hoy comienza la batalla – dijo serio apretando su bastón

Desde ahora comienza su deseo por gobernar el universo – dije molesto

Colt

Hades: Bien mis queridos niños hoy es el momento que hemos esperado – dijo victorioso frente a la puerta de los Titanes

Pandora: ¿Y el tonto de Clark? – dijo seria mirando por los lados

Sant: Dijo que estaría mirando desde el castillo – dijo tranquilo

Hades: Bien es el momento – dijo desprendiendo de sus manos fuego dorado - ¡Titanes Legendarios yo los invoco!

Con su poder hizo desaparecer la puerta que había entre nosotros y ellos, la puerta dorada se rompió y una vez que se rompió salieron los legendarios titanes, el Titán volcánico, el Titán de hielo, el Titán del aire, y el Titán de la tierra. Grandes y poderosos seres legendarios solo que había algo extraño en ellos tenían una especie de collar en sus cuellos, dorada con plateado, miraron a nuestro señor e hicieron una reverencia ante el.

Hades: Por fin – dijo sonriendo – por fin gobernare ¡todo el universo! ¡Y mi tonto hermano no estará para impedirlo!

Ian

Rex: ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! – dijo gritando alarmado

Clark: Lo siento pero el ahora ya abrió la puerta – dijo preocupado

¡Demonios! – dije gritando de la frustración – Michael te necesitamos

Próximo capitulo

Comienza la pelea

Oráculo: Deben detener a Hades ahora – dijo preocupado mirándolas

Zeus: Ahora ustedes deben luchar contra los Titanes – dijo serio

Hefesto: Es la única forma sin la princesa – dijo haciendo una pausa – ustedes deben hacerlo

Stella: Pero yo quiero hacerlo – dijo seria mirándolo

Zeus: Me temo hija que sin poderes no puedes hacer nada – dijo preocupado

Brandon: ¿No hablaras enserio Stella? – dijo sorprendido

Stella: Debo hacerlo – dijo decidida

Han: No puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión – dijo serio – nadie puede hacerlo

Hon: A menos que lo provoquen – dijo tranquila – debes provocarlo así de esa manera podrás luchar contra el

Stella: Eres patético – dijo burlona

Nen: Ahora lo pagaras – dijo molesto atacándola

Bloom: Nosotras iremos con el – dijo seria señalándolo

Musa: Y nosotras con los demás – dijo seria

Milo: Debemos ayudarlas – dijo desesperado

Hell: Vamos – dijo apretando sus puños mirándolos

Colt: Es inútil – dijo sonriendo

Max: Podemos hacerlo – dijo exhausto

Horro: Nadie puede lastimarnos – dijo riendo

Rex: Pero yo si – dijo serio apareciendo frente a ellos

Colt: Esta pelea la he estado esperando por mucho tiempo – dijo retándolo

Rex: Da tu mejor golpe – dijo sonriendo de lado

Stella: "Eso es puede sentirlo" – dijo segura – "puedo sentir mis poderes de nuevo"

Nen: Ahora eres una diosa legendaria – dijo tranquilo

Stella: Entonces ahora comienza mi batalla – dijo mirando hacia al frente

Pandora: Primero pasaras por mi – dijo molesta

Stella: Da tu mejor golpe Pandora – dijo seria

Hades: Vaya – dijo serio mirándola – tienes nuevos poderes sobrina

Stella: Desde este momento inicia nuestra pelea Tío – dijo seria

Luna: Debemos ayudarlos – dijo decidida

Alessio: Vuelvo a pelear como los viejos tiempos – dijo sonriendo

Radius: Desde hoy no habrá marcha atrás – dijo atacando

Amadea: Los demás reinos viene en camino – dijo seria mirando a su hija

Luna: Entonces hagamos tiempo madre – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Faragonda: Mis hadas están para ayudar – dijo sonriendo

Saladino: Mis especialistas ya están ahí – dijo tranquilo

Griffin: Y mis hechiceras están apoyando a las hadas – dijo tranquila

Hades: En esta batalla la ganare yo – dijo molesto mirándola

Stella: No lo creo – dijo segura – ya es tiempo que la luz vuelva de nuevo

Hola más que nada para decirles, hace un 1 año que empecé a escribir me da mucho gusto ver que hace un año inicie en esta página y mas sobre escribir para mí la verdad nunca he escrito porque me da tristeza al ver nadie hace caso a mis historias o cuando escribo, cuando escribí el primer capítulo de esta historia lo hice por diversión siendo sincera pero con el paso de los días, meses me he encariñado con ustedes, se que algunas comentan de otros países y tienen que usar el traductor para eso pero me da mucha felicidad y emoción que lo hagan enserio gracias por todo a las personas que leen mis historias, las que comentan, nunca lo imagine, cuando escribo lo hago con gusto y responsabilidad y más cuando debo hacer felices a mis lectoras, se que no escribo tan seguido y lo he dicho muchas veces pero la escuela y el trabajo me tienen ocupada pero en ratitos pequeños me pongo a escribir esta historia y las demás. También tengo planeado hacer mas historias de diferentes situaciones de Stella y Brandon, aunque sean pocos seguidores, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que digan "me gustan tus historias", les agradezco de todo corazón enserio valen mucho para mí mis ¡lectoras!.

Espero que sigan disfrutando mis historias y las que siguen en proyecto!


	43. Chapter 43 Comienza la pelea

Penúltimos capítulos.

Comienza la pelea

Oráculo

Hoy era de día, el día que Hades abrió la puerta de los Titanes legendarios y los tiene a su poder hoy comienza una gran batalla que no sabe quien ganara, tenemos a grandes hadas con nuevos poderes pero la única salvación que teníamos está perdida la esperanza.

Hell – dije serio mirándolo – llama a las hadas y a los especialistas y llévalos al coliseo de los dioses

Hell: De acuerdo – dijo asintiendo desapareciendo

Hoy es el día – dije apretando mis puños – es hora de la batalla mágica más grande del universo

Camine hacia el coliseo de los dioses, donde se llevaría la misión para las hadas y los especialistas, estaba preocupado en estos momentos, sin Stella no hay forma de detener a Hades, la única esperanza son las chicas.

Había sido el primero en llegar, después de mi siguieron los chicos, y al último llegaron las hadas con sus pixies y sus respectivos novios y amigos. La única que faltaba era Stella y su pixie.

Qué bueno que llegaron – dije serio mirándolos a cada uno de ellos

Rex: Hades ya abrió la puerta – dijo alarmado mirándome

Lo sé – dije tratando de calmarme – es por eso que en estos momentos aparecerán las personas que los guiaran a ustedes

Ian: ¿Quiénes? – dijo serio

Con ustedes a los grandes dioses del Olimpo mágico – dije haciendo una reverencia

Una gran luz ilumino el coliseo y después de tantos siglos por fin aparecieron los dioses mágicos que encabezan el mundo mágico, y eso incluye el dios más grande todos y ese es Zeus el dios del trueno.

Atena: Sean bienvenidos todos – dijo tranquila mirándolos

Hefesto: Es bueno que estén aquí todos ustedes – dijo tranquilo

Gea: Al parecer ellos son sus amigos – dijo seria

Poseidón: Desde hace mucho tiempo no estamos aquí – dijo mirando de reojo el coliseo

Artemisa: Hace mucho diría yo hermano – dijo seria mirándolo de reojo

Musa: Solo falta Apolo – dijo suspirando

Zeus: Hermanos silencio – dijo serio mirándolos a todos

Max: ¿Tu eres Zeus no es cierto? – dijo sorprendido mirándolo

Zeus: Así es – dijo asintiendo su cabeza, alto, musculoso, una túnica color morada con el símbolo del trueno, cabello blanco, barba larga – yo soy el dios más grande de todos nosotros

Rex: ¿Tu eres el padre de Michael y de Hades no es cierto? – dijo preocupado mirándolo de pies a cabeza

Zeus: Al parecer mi hijo tenía nombres – dijo serio – no sé porque a Apolo cambio su nombre de Eliot a Michael

Sky: Entonces eres familiar de Stella – dijo sorprendido

Zeus: Estas en lo cierto rey de Eraklyon – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – todos ustedes están aquí reunidos por…..

X: Espera – dijo una voz femenina que todos conocemos perfectamente

Todos volteamos en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz y ahí estaba mi ahijada caminando con dificultad mientras en su rostro tenia muecas de dolor, alado de ella venia su pequeña pixie y Milo del otro lado.

Milo: Lo siento pero ella insistía en venir aquí – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Nen: Todavía sigue moviéndose – dijo serio susurrando

Amila: Tiene fuerza esa hada – dijo sonriendo un poco

Hon: Demasiado diría yo - dijo tranquila

Han: Hmp – dijo sonriendo de lado

Hell: Quien lo diría – dijo riendo

Feur: Ella es nieta de Apolo sin dudar alguna – dijo tranquilo

Hefesto: Hada del sol y de la luna – dijo sorprendido mirándola

Stella: Tu eres el padre mi abuelo – dijo caminando con dificultad

Brandon: ¡Stella no te muevas! – dijo preocupado apoyando sus manos en su hombro – te lastimaras mas

Stella: No importa – dijo seria sin quitar la vista en nuestro señor

Zeus: Al parecer tienes rasgos de mi hijo – dijo serio – y de Hades

Stella: No hables de el – dijo entre dientes por su comentario

Stella

Atena: No hay tiempo para hablar de el – dijo seria – debemos hacer algo

Musa: Tienes razón hermana – dijo suspirando – todos ustedes están aquí por saber que Hades ya abrió la puerta de los Titanes

Hefesto: En estos momentos deben estar preparando su ejército – dijo molesto

Poseidón: Deben detenerlo – dijo serio

Oráculo: Es el momento de detener a Hades ahora – dijo serio mirando a las chicas

Zeus: Ahora ustedes deben luchar contra los Titanes – dijo serio

Bloom: ¿En donde esta? – dijo seria

Artemisa: Ahora debe estar en camino hacia un antiguo reino devastado – dijo preocupada

Gea: Es donde la princesa de Solaria se encontró con Hades – dijo tranquila

¿Por qué tiene que ir ahí? – dije seria

Zeus: Porque ahí están sus recuerdos cuando era tan solo un niño – dijo triste agachando su cabeza

¿Es donde mataron a tu esposa no es así? – dije preocupada mirándolo

Zeus: Vanessa era todo lo que tenia – dijo apretando sus puños – Hades al momento de odiar a Apolo juro un día que ahí seria su nuevo reinado

Oráculo: Señor – dijo triste mirándolo

El día que atacaron ese reino – dije haciendo una pequeña pausa por el temor a lo que contestara -¿Por qué a ti no te mataron junto con Vanessa?

Amore: Stella – dijo sorprendida – no digas eso

Zeus: Un dios no puede morir – dijo serio alzando su cabeza para mirarme – Vanessa era humana, junto con mis hijos es por eso que los dioses no pueden morir

¿Entonces porque murió mi abuelo? – dije aguantando las ganas de llorar, estaba poniéndome alterada - ¿Por qué el murió? Si él es un dios

Oráculo: Pequeña – dijo culpable – tu abuelo Apolo bebió una poción para convertirse en humano pero no alcanzo a tomarse la última gota de esa poción

Rex: ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo sorprendido mirándolo rápidamente

Ian: ¿Michael estaba por convertirse en humano? – dijo cayendo al piso

¿Quieres decir que mi abuelo estaba a punto de ser un humano? – dije alarmada - ¿es por mi abuela no es cierto?

Oráculo: Estas en lo correcto querida – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – tu abuelo estaba por formar una vida con tu abuela, pero el seguía teniendo poderes de un dios pero el día que lo mato Hades era inútil en su cuerpo ya no tenia los mismos poderes de un dios

Yo – dije apretando mis puños – debo detenerlo

Gea: Sin poderes es inútil princesa – dijo preocupada negando su cabeza

Hefesto: Es la única forma sin la princesa – dijo serio mirando a las chicas – ustedes deben hacerlo

Pero yo quiero hacerlo – dije seria mirándolos

Zeus: Me temo hija que sin poderes no puedes hacer nada – dijo preocupado mirándome

¡Él y yo somos familia! – dije furiosa gritando - ¡tanto como tú, Hades, mi abuelo y yo somos familia! Es mi deber hacerlo

Atena: Sin tus poderes no puedes hacerlo – dijo seria mirándome – es inútil princesa

Pero – dije molesta

Zeus: La decisión está tomada – dijo serio mirándolo a los demás – deben ir a detenerlo y derrotar a los Titanes

Dijo ultimo y todos desaparecieron, me sentía tan impotente en no poder luchar contra el, debo hacerlo y yo se quien me ayudara a recuperar mis poderes.

Nen – dije caminando hacia el – luchemos

Nen: ¿Acaso estás loca? – dijo serio levantando una ceja – perdiste la prueba hada

Sé que puedo recuperar mis poderes – dije firme – luchemos así de esa forma podre luchar contra Hades

Nen: Estas loca escoria – dijo entre risas caminando hacia la salida – no habrá lucha, perdiste ahora solo mira a tus amigos

Ian: ¡¿Estás loca?! – dijo histérico corriendo hacia a mi - ¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir decirle eso?!

Ian – dije intentando zafarme de el – tengo que hacerlo

Ian: ¡Es una pésima idea! – dijo agitándome - ¡No lo harás Stella!

Rex: Estoy de acuerdo con Ian – dijo serio mirándome – te lastimo demasiado

Pero tengo que hacerlo – dije molesta zafándome – es mi deber pelear contra Hades

Amore: Pero Stella – dijo preocupada

Tengo que hacerlo – dije segura – tengo que volver a luchar contra el

Brandon: ¿No hablaras enserio Stella? – dijo sorprendido

Si – dije apretando mis puños

Han: No puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión – dijo serio – nadie puede hacerlo

Hon: A menos que lo provoquen – dijo tranquila – debes provocarlo así de esa manera podrás luchar contra el

Feur: ¿Estás loca Hon? – dijo sorprendido – cuando está molesto no podemos hacerlo calmar

Hon: ¿Estas dispuesta hacerlo? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Lo estoy – dije asintiendo – dime que tengo que hacer para provocarlo

Hon: Muy fácil – dijo sonriendo – tu solo provócalo con lo que más molesta

Soy yo – dije en susurro – bien dime en donde esta

Hon: Donde siempre esta – dijo tranquila – donde tu y el pelearon la ultima vez

Bien es hora – dije segura

Brandon: ¡Ni loco lo harás! – dijo abrazándome con fuerza – no lo harás Stella

Entiende Brandon debo hacerlo – dije susurrando en su oído – sabes que tengo razón

Brandon: No quiero que luches contra ese animal – dijo abrazándome con más fuerza – te dejo muy mal, por favor Stella

Mi deber es detener a mi tío tesoro – dije sonriendo separándome un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos

Brandon: Pero Stella – dijo preocupado – no quiero que salgas lastimada

No lo hare- dije acariciando su mejilla – estaré bien tesoro

Brandon: Entonces me quedare contigo – dijo firme – estaré contigo por si pasa algo

Oráculo: Lo siento hijo pero – dijo serio – tu y tus amigos deben estar apoyando a las chicas

Sky: Te necesitamos Brandon – dijo serio

Brandon: Pero – dijo serio apretando sus puños

Ian: Tranquilo – dijo sonriendo un poco apoyando su mano en su hombro – yo estaré con ella, tu ve con ellos, ellos te necesitan más que nosotros

Brandon: Bien - dijo resignado - ¿me prometes que estarás bien?

Lo estaré tranquilo – dije sonriendo – ve con ellos y ayuda a los demás

Brandon: Suerte hermosa – dijo abrazándome mientras daba varios besos en mi cabello

Helio: Ya es el momento – dijo serio

Bloom: Stella yo – dijo nerviosa caminando hacia nosotros

Tranquila – dije separándome de Brandon para ver a mis amigas – lo siento si no les conté acerca de mi vida, es solo que quería guardar varias cosas lo lamento

Flora: Perdónanos Stella no debíamos tratarte así - dijo triste

Yo las perdono y ustedes perdónenme a mi – dije sonriendo

Layla: Eres nuestra amiga – dijo sonriendo

Somos Winx – dije tranquila – y las Winx siempre están juntas

Oráculo: Ya es hora que deban despedirse todos – dijo preocupado – deben alcanzar a Hades

Riven: ¿Segura que estarás bien? – dijo serio mirándome

Lo estaré ustedes vayan – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Brandon: Cuídate por favor – dijo abrazándome de nuevo mientras me daba un beso en mis labios

Igual tu cuídate por favor – dije entre besos

Musa: Es hora – dijo segura

Tecna: Vamos – dijo seria volando hacia la salida

Amore: ¿Ustedes se quedaran? – dijo confundida mirando a sus pequeñas amigas

Digit: Nosotras no podemos hacer nada – dijo seria

Chatta: Es lo mejor – dijo preocupada

Tune: Nuestros poderes son inútiles contra ellos – dijo suspirando

Bien entonces vamos – dije caminando –padrino avise a Barbao acerca de Hades y los Titanes

Oráculo: De acuerdo querida – dijo triste desapareciendo

Amore

Todos los demás se fueron para luchar contra Hades y el resto, las pixies estaban molestas por no poder estar con ellas pero no podemos hacer nada, estábamos todos camino al coliseo donde había sido lastimada Stella por ese chico llamado Nen, estábamos afuera de la puerta café.

Ian: ¿Estás segura Stella? – dijo preocupado mirándola

Stella: Lo estaré – dijo sonriendo – confía en mi

Por favor Stella – dije abrazándola – ten cuidado

Stella: Tranquila lo estaré – dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mi frente – estaré bien te lo prometo

Stella

Sin más entre de nuevo, tenía nervios de nuevo pero tengo que hacerlo. Mi deber es detener a mi tío como a de lugar, al momento de entrar podía verlo sentado mirando el coliseo, es mi momento.

Vaya mira quien tenemos aquí – dije burlona caminando

Nen: ¿Qué haces?- dijo serio volteando a verme

Tengo el derecho de estar aquí – dije sonriendo ampliamente

Nen: Eres patética lo ¿sabías? – dijo irónico sin mirarme

¿Patética yo? – dije sarcástica – por favor todos sabemos que tu eres el más patético

Nen: ¿Qué dijiste? –dijo molesto apretando sus puños mientras volteaba a verme – vuelve a decirlo escoria

E-R-E-S P-A-T-E-T-I-C-O – dije entre silabas divertida – no se porque mi abuelo te considero un hijo para el

Amore: Oh oh – dijo angustiada – ya lo hizo enojar

"Se que me odiara aun mas pero debo hacerlo" – dije en mis pensamientos pasando saliva al verlo apretar sus puños

Nen: Ahora si hada – dijo con una sonrisa malévola – hoy no saldrás de aquí viva

Eso quiero verlo – dije segura mirándolo fijamente

Nen: ¿Si sabes que no tienes poderes no escoria? – dijo sonriendo

Lo se – dije haciendo un paso hacia enfrente – pero da tu mejor golpe Nen

Nen: Muy bien hada – dijo sonriendo apareciendo hielo en sus manos – prepárate que no saldrás de esta

"Muy bien Stella" – dije en mis pensamientos segura – "es hora"


	44. Chapter 44 Comienza la pelea parte 2

Penúltimos…..

Comienza la pelea parte 2

Bloom

Ya era el momento, ahora nos encontrábamos en el reino jamás nos imaginábamos que estaríamos casi todas para luchar contra un dios y sobre todo que es sangre de Stella. Los chicos y nosotras mirábamos como el cielo se convirtió en gris, rayos apareciendo, el viento soplaba demasiado, los únicos que estaban aquí eran Hades y los demás.

Bien es hora – dije un poco temerosa

Tecna: Me acaban de decir que Faragonda y los demás vienen en camino – dijo seria – pero que tardaran en llegar

Max: Debemos hacer tiempo entonces – dijo serio apretando su arma

Flora: Estoy nerviosa – dijo temblando – jamás hemos peleado con un dios como Hades

Musa: Pero hemos luchado contra los dioses del Olimpo – dijo segura – entonces debemos será fácil vencerlo

Roy: Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo – dijo serio

Nex: Es hora – dijo mirando a los chicos

Sky: Somos la única esperanza que tienen los dioses – dijo preocupado

Brandon: Ahora más que nunca no podemos rendirnos – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Layla: Somos los únicos que podamos derrotarlos – dijo seria

Roxy: Debemos hacerlo por el bien de todo el universo mágico – dijo seria – y por el bien de todos

Helio: Por el bien de todas las personas – dijo seguro

Riven: Por el bien – dijo sonriendo un poco

Demostremos que somos un gran equipo – dije confiada mirándolos todos – y por el bien de Stella

Timmy: Vamos – dijo sonriendo

Es hora – dije mirando hacia la dirección de donde provenían los rayos

Ian

¡Stella! – dije gritando - ¡sigue corriendo!

La veía esquivando con trabajo cada ataque que Nen daba, me sigo preguntado ¿Por qué enfrentarlo sin poderes? Debió haberle dicho al Oráculo para darle mínimo poderes al pelear contra él, pero es necia, por cada ataque que el daba más me ponía con los pelos de punta, mi cuerpo temblaba de los nervios si le llegara a dar.

Sigo diciendo el porqué no quiso que le dieran poderes – dije frustrado golpeando la barrera que nos separaba

Hon: Porque ella no los necesita- dijo tranquila apareciendo alado mío

Amore: La va a lastimar – dijo preocupada mirándola

Hon: Ella tiene fuerza de voluntad – dijo tranquila sin quitar su mirada en la pelea

¿Fuerza de voluntad? – dije rápidamente mirándola - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hon: Ella es muy parecida a Apolo – dijo tranquila mirándome de reojo –desde que conocimos a Apolo el también era así como la princesa

Amore: ¿En qué sentido lo dices? – dijo confundida mirándola

Hon: Ella y Apolo son tan iguales – dijo sonriéndonos – los dos pueden que sean tercos y necios pero al querer demostrar su verdadera fuerza de voluntad no hay manera de hacerlos cambiar de opinión

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dije serio

Hon: En sus ojos – dijo soltando una risa – en sus ojos pude ver la seguridad y la confianza, al decirle a Nen que lucharan supe que ella tiene la fuerza de voluntad de Apolo, sin dudar alguna ella y Apolo son familia

Ella es nieta de Michael – dije volteando mi mirada hacia mi mejor amiga rubia – ella es tan parecida a Apolo en todos los sentidos

Hon: Es por eso que ella es la luz – dijo sonriendo antes de desparecer

Amore: Solo espero que no salga herida – dijo preocupada sobre mi hombro

Ella es valiente – dije sonriendo – veras que ella volverá a tener sus poderes

Hades

Vamos – dije sonriendo apareciendo mis criaturas – vamos tienen visitas

Pandora: Siento a las tontas hadas – dijo seria mirándome

Horror: Y a sus tontos especialistas también están aquí –dijo tranquilo

Entonces vayan y diviértanse –dije caminando –ya nadie puede ganarme

Colt: Entendido – dijo haciendo una reverencia y desaparecieron todos dejándome con solo

Por fin durante años he estado esperando este momento, por fin seré la única persona que a la obedezcan, nadie podrá detenerme nadie.

Por fin – dije sonriendo – ahora si tonto hermano ya no podrás detenerme

Brandon

Bien ya estamos cerca – dije serio mientras seguíamos corriendo

Tecna: Ya estamos cerca – dijo volando hacia al frente

Habíamos llegado donde estaba aquel pueblo destruido, el aire seguía con más fuerza, de pronto el suelo se empezó a mover, todos nos alarmamos y nuestra vista se poso en los enormes Titanes, eran enormes y muy temibles. Cada uno de ellos caminaron hacia un lugar distinto era como si querían formar un circulo entre ellos.

Barbao: ¡Chicos! – dijo exhausto corriendo hacia nosotros

Max: ¡Barbao! – dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué hace aquí?

Barbao: Deben evitar que los Titanes formen el círculo mágico – dijo preocupado mirándonos – si ellos se juntan estamos perdidos

¿Qué quiere decir? – dije empezando a preocuparme

Barbao: Si los Titanes forman el círculo mágico, al unir cada uno de ellos sus poderes – dijo haciendo una pausa – el universo desaparecerá

¿Qué? – dije sorprendido

Barbao: Chicas deben evitar que hagan el circulo – dijo mirándolas

Layla: Bien – dijo seria asintiendo su cabeza

Bloom: Nosotras iremos contra el – dijo seria apuntando al Titán de fuego

Musa: Las demás nos encargaremos de los otros – dijo seria

Vi como las chicas empezaron a volar hacia los Titanes, solo espero que no salgan lastimadas ellas, mientras que nosotros teníamos que buscar una manera en la cual podamos detenerlos pero eso cambio cuando nos atacaron y nada más que los tontos hechiceros de Hades.

Colt: Al parecer les gusta lo extremo – dijo tranquilo mirándonos

Sant: Son tan tontos – dijo riendo

Alexander: Y pensar que ustedes lograran derrotarnos – dijo burlón

Horror: Lamento decirles pero se ven tan patéticos en querer detener a nuestro señor Hades – dijo sonriendo

Se que podemos hacerlo y lo haremos – dije serio mirándolo

Colt: Por favor no sean estúpidos – dijo sarcástico – están perdidos solo ríndanse

Sky: No lo haremos – dijo apunto de atacarlo

Horror: Me temo que no rey – dijo burlón mientras trono con sus dedos unas extrañas criaturas en forma de gorilas de fuego

Había empezado nuestra pelea incluso Barbao se unió a nosotros para derrotarlos, yo estaba atacando a esas criaturas mientras que Sky, Riven y Max peleaban contra Horror y Colt, los demás nos toco destruir a esas criaturas.

"Por favor Stella tu puedes" – dije en mis pensamientos mientras luchaba

Stella

Nen: Vamos princesa lucha – dijo burlonamente mientras me atacaba con ataques de hielo

Estaba cansada de tanto correr y evitar sus ataques, tenía varios rasguños a causa de sus ataques pero no voy a rendirme debo hacerlo el universo mágico depende de mí, más que nunca no puedo dejarme ganar de esta manera se lo prometí a mi abuelo.

Nen: ¡Explosión de Hielo! – dijo molesto mientras creaba pequeñas bolas de hielo

Ian: ¡Stella! – dijo alarmado gritando mi nombre

Esas pequeñas bolas cayeron al piso e hizo una gran explosión dejando el piso completamente de hielo, estaba resbaloso y caí. Mis heridas de anteriormente todavía me seguían doliendo bastante al caer mi cuerpo contra el hielo.

Nen: ¿Qué? – dijo sarcástico caminando hacia a mi - ¿ya te quieres ir?

No - dije levantándome con dificultad – no me quiero ir, me quedare

Nen: ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer esto?- dijo molesto sujetándome - ¿no te cansas?

No – dije sin hacer ningún movimiento – me canse de ser la chica que la tienen que defender, de ser la burlona de los demás, de ser a la persona que la tienen que defender cuando está en a puros

Nen: Me das lastima – dijo frio mientras me aventaba al suelo

¿Tú no te cansas? – dije algo adolorida – se que me odias pero no todo el tiempo vas a tener ese odio

Nen: ¿Tu como sabes de odio? – dijo irónico

Se perfectamente de eso – dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – se cómo se siente cuando te hacen de menos y mas tu propia familia

El no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio el sabe perfectamente que los dos sabemos acerca del odio al ser rechazados o hacernos de menos y mas nuestra propia familia durante años yo me sentía tan miserable al ver que mis padres me evitaban, que mi propia familia se alejaba lentamente hasta el grado de decirme "demonio", su mirada se torno algo diferente cuando lo conocí.

Se me culpas por la muerte de mi abuelo – dije seria agarrando mi collar que el me dio – pero créeme el seguirá viviendo en nuestros corazones y sé que a el no le gustara verte de esta manera en la que estas

Nen: El era la única persona que tenia – dijo agachando su cabeza apretando sus puños – el no me considero un monstruo como lo decían la gente

Para mí no lo eres – dije sonriendo un poco

Nen: ¿Qué? – dijo asombrado alzando su cabeza - ¿no me consideras eso?

¿Por qué lo tendría? –dije sonriendo – es mas tu eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida

Nen: ¡No digas mentiras! – dijo gritando furioso - ¡Cállate escoria!

No digo mentiras – dije mirándolo – no eres un monstruo

Nen: ¡Basta! – dijo creando bolas de hielo - ¡choque de hielo!

Esas bolas de hielo se transformaron en lanzas puntiagudas y se fueron directamente hacia a mi, el piso no ayudaba en nada ocasionaba que cayera nuevamente pero uno de sus ataques me rasguño mi brazo pero era pequeña la herida.

Cada vez se acercaba Nen hacia a mí, con sus ataques de hielo impedía que corriera de nuevo, cada impedimento que el hacia contra mí. Retrocedía hasta chocar mi cuerpo contra la fría pared, el solo sonreía como todo villano.

Nen: Al parecer no tienes escapatoria escoria – dijo sonriendo a unos pasos de mi

¿Por qué me dices escoria? – dije seria mirándolo

Nen: Es muy fácil a tu pregunta – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza – solo eres un patético gusano repugnante en la vida de los demás

Entonces da tu golpe final Nen – dije seria

Ian: ¡Stella! – dijo alterado intentando entrar

Nen: Vaya tienes valor para que acabe contigo – dijo serio

Amore: ¡Stella no! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Nen: Tienes fuerza de voluntad como Apolo – dijo serio creando un ataque – pero eso de servirá sabes

No me importa – dije segura sin moverme – da tu mejor golpe, ya no tengo miedo de personas como tú, de Hades, de Pandora de nadie más, ya no tengo miedo confió en mí y sé que ya no seré un estorbo y por fin podre cumplir la promesa que hice con mi abuelo

Nen: ¿Qué promesa hiciste con Apolo? - dijo mirándome fijamente

Que brillare de nuevo – dije confiada mientras aparecía una sonrisa en mi rostro – después del invierno viene la luz que ilumine

Nen: ¡Súper choque! – dijo atacándome

Sentí como mi cuerpo se empezaba a congelar poco a poco hasta el grado que empezaba a ver borroso, mi cuerpo temblaba pero se lo prometí a mi abuelo si de esta forma tengo que recuperar mis poderes lo hare, ya no más.

Confió en mi – dije segura

Amore

¡STELLAAAAAA! – dije gritando a no más poder - ¡NOO!

Ian: ¡Ese maldito la congelo! – dijo sorprendido y molesto a la vez

Hon: Yo no diría eso – dijo tranquila mirándonos

¿Qu- que? – dije mirándola confundida – el la acaba de congelar

Hon: Solo observen – dijo tranquila mirando a Nen

Max

Horror: ¿Qué ya se cansaron? – dijo burlándose mirándonos

Er- eres un maldito – dije mirándolo con dificultad

Colt: Son tan débiles ustedes – dijo riéndose

Sky: Cállate – dijo respirando con pesadez

Horror: No lo creo – dijo negando su dedo índice -¡Ondas negras!

Colt: ¡Tormenta de hielo! – dijo atacando

Sus dos ataques se juntaron en solo uno directo hacia nosotros, ya estábamos cansados y débiles no podíamos rendirnos teníamos que ganar esta batalla, el ataque estaba por llegar a nosotros cuando una especie de humo color azul lo desapareció.

Horror: ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido

Colt: Tu - dijo entre dientes molesto mirándolo

Rex: ¿Me extrañaron? – dijo sonriendo caminado hacia ellos

Rex – dije mirándolo exhausto

Rex: Creo que deberían ustedes descansar un rato – dijo tranquilo poniéndose en frente de nosotros

Riven: Pero – dijo cansado

Rex: Háganme caso – dijo volteando serio – yo ahora me hare cargo de ellos

Colt: He estado esperando este momento – dijo tranquilo aterrizando

Horror: Esto se pondrá interesante – dijo sonriéndole

Rex: Entonces – dijo tranquilo sacando lentamente su espada – empecemos

Y de un abrir de cerrar de ojos el desapareció y empezó atacarlos únicamente con su espada, Colt y Horror. Rex están veloz jamás lo había visto de pelear de esa manera, aun que ellos tengan poderes Rex puede hacerlos cansar y atacarlos rápidamente.

Sky: El es muy veloz – dijo serio caminando hacia mi junto Riven

Riven: Odio admitirlo pero es mucho mejor que todos nosotros – dijo suspirando

Alguien debió entrenarlo muy bien – dije serio mirando su pelea

Flora

¡Aliento de linphea! – dije atacando contra el Titán de fuego

Pero fue en vano el me regreso mi ataque al doble haciéndome caer a tierra.

Bloom: ¡Flora! – dijo asustada volando hacia a mi - ¡¿estás bien?!

Eso creo – dije adolorida intento ponerme de pie – es inútil nuestro poderes son inmunes contra ellos Bloom

Layla: ¡Marea de Andros! – dijo molesta atacando al Titán del viento

Pero era inútil cada uno de nosotras caía ante los Titanes son demasiados fuertes.

Bloom – dije asustada – no podremos contra ellos

Bloom: Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo preocupada mirando a las demás chicas

Hell

Milo: ¡Tenemos que ayudarlas! – dijo molesto golpeando la pared

Amila: No podemos que darnos aquí mirando como caen – dijo seria mirándonos

Han: Entonces vayamos – dijo serio poniéndose de pie

Feur: Somos sus guardianes debemos ayudarlas – dijo decidido apretando sus puños

Entonces vamos - dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Amila: ¿Qué pasara con Hon y Nen? – dijo seria – no los hemos visto desde que se fueron las hadas y sus amigos

Eso no importa – dije dándome la vuelta – debemos ayudar a las chicas

Rex

¿Ya se cansaron? – dije contra atacando con mi espada

Ambos los golpee con mi espada dejándolos caer en el suelo, ya tenían varios rasguños en su cuerpo, me miraban con mucho odio y cansancio a la vez. Son tan patéticos ambos saben que ellos no pueden contra a mí, aun sin tener poderes soy el mejor que ellos y que Pandora, todos saben que el que me entreno fue Hades y Apolo es por eso que tengo habilidades para matar de Hades y habilidad estratégica de Apolo.

Colt: Eres un desgraciado – dijo molesto intentando ponerse de pie

No lo creo – dije serio mirándolos

Horror: Van a caer – dijo levantándose de pie – van a caer todos ustedes

La luz regresara – dije desapareciendo

Y di el último golpe y ellos cayeron inconscientes, solamente faltan los demás aunque eso no es difícil, los únicos en hacer perder eran Colt, Horror y Pandora. Aunque ella no se muy bien en donde este, no la detecto aquí en la área de pelea.

Max: ¿Cómo es posible de que los hayas derrotado tan fácilmente? – dijo sorprendido corriendo hacia a mí con los demás

Es fácil contestar tu pregunta – dije tranquilo guardando mi espada – tengo habilidades de matanza y de estrategia

Sky: ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Hades y Apolo me han entrenado – dije suspirando – Apolo me enseño a pelear estratégicamente y Hades me entreno para matar es por eso que soy el mejor del grupo

Max: Ya entiendo es por eso que Ian quería practicar una maniobra que venía en un libro de Barbao – dijo serio

Riven: Ya entiendo por eso peleas de una manera muy diferente a la nuestra – dijo tranquilo

No es tan fácil decirlo para ti – dije un poco tranquilo – Hades me torturaba al inicio de ser aprendiz es por eso que me enseño de una manera tan cruel y eficaz a la vez

Sky: Debemos reunirnos con los demás – dijo preocupado dándose la media vuelta – deben necesitar nuestra ayuda

Bien – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Nen

Su cuerpo congelado me hacía sentirme la persona más patética y miserable del mundo, pero ella quiso enfrentarme aun sin poderes, es valiente de su parte pero un grave error al quererme provocarme.

Quién diría que eres nieta de Apolo – dije seria tocando su cuerpo congelado – tienes fuerza de voluntad como el, debo admirar tu valentía princesa

Me di media vuelta y poco a poco me empecé alejar de ella, vi como su protector me miraba con una gran odio y su pixie con una desesperación al ver a su amiga en ese estado, sin en cambio Hon abrió un poco los ojos.

En ese momento detuve mis pasos al sentir un gran poder provenir de la escoria de Stella, gire mi cuerpo y ahí fue cuando el hielo se empezaba a romper en grietas, una luz dorada se apoderaba del coliseo.

Ella gano la trasformación – dije en shock mirando

El hielo se rompió por completo, la gran luz doraba se apoderaba de su cuerpo y ahí fue cuando se convirtió en la diosa del sol. Ella estaba de pie y su cuerpo se apodero de una luz blanca y eso hizo que su transformación se hiciera presente.

Su traje naranja, varias líneas color rojas brillantes que recorrían desde su pecho hasta llegar a su pequeña y delgada cintura, sus alas tenían varios colores, morado, rojo y naranja, en sus alas se miraban como si fueran de cristal por esos colores tan definidos. Ella se gano su poder.

Stella: ¿Qu- que esto? – dijo mirándose sorprendida de pies a cabeza

Te acabas de ganar la transformación princesa – dije serio pero adentro estaba sorprendido

Stella: ¿Pero? ¿Cómo? – dijo sin comprender

Hon: Tu valor princesa – dijo caminando hacia ella – tu fuerza de voluntad hizo creer en ti y es así como ganaste tu transformación Dreamix

Stella: Pero se suponía que debía luchar contra Nen – dijo confundida volteándome a ver

Luchaste sin descansar – dije serio dándome la media vuelta – tuviste valor al enfrentarme

Amore: Stella – dijo abrazándola – lo hiciste

Ian: Stella – dijo abrazándola con fuerza – gracias a dios estas bien

Deberían dejar eso para al último – dije deteniendo mis pasos sin verlos – mis hermanos están con tus amigas, deberían ir allá

Stella: Bien es hora – dijo seria

Musa

Ya no puedo mas – dije cansada intentando ponerme de pie

Tecna: Vamos Musa podemos hacerlo – dijo seria ayudándome a ponerme de pie

Han: Al parecer necesitan ayuda – dijo serio recargado en un árbol

Feur: Eso parecer hermano – dijo tranquilo mirándonos

¿Qué hacen aquí? – dije mirándolos fijamente

Han: Venimos ayudar – dijo tranquilo extendiendo su mano hacia a mi – somos sus guardianes ahora

Feur: Nuestro deber es ayudarlas a cada una de ustedes – dijo tranquilo

Tecna: Pero – dijo sin entender

Han: Al parecer ya llegaron los demás – dijo sonriendo de lado – ya llego la princesa de Solaria

¿Stella? – dije sorprendida hasta que sentí un poder cerca de nosotros

Tecna: ¿También los sientes no? – dijo seria mirándome

Sera posible – dije dudosa mirándola

Luna

¡Encanto lunar! – dije seria atacando a las criaturas

Amadea: ¡Poder de la luna! – dijo tranquila creando varias burbujas color azul plateado

Alessio: Hace mucho que no peleaba – dijo sonriendo atacando con su espada

Radius: También yo suegro – dijo orgulloso atacando

Amadea: ¿Qué acabas de decir Radius?- dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Alessio: ¿Ustedes? – dijo mirándonos a los dos - ¿ya?

Si padre – dije sonriendo – Radius y yo volvimos

Radius: Queremos ser una familia de nuevo – dijo tranquilo

Amadea: A mi nieta le encantara esa noticia – dijo nostálgica

Al terminar esto seremos una familia – dije sonriendo

Radius: Los demás reinos ya no tardan en llegar – dijo serio contra atacando

Amadea: Debemos hacer tiempo entonces – dijo seria mirándome

¿Lista madre? – dijo poniéndome de espaldas de ella

Amadea: No está más que preparada hija mía –dijo tranquila extendiendo sus brazos

Bien- dije seria - ¡Aura lunar!

Faragonda

Ya están mis hadas en camino con mis pequeñas hadas – dije seria volando

Griffin: Mis hechiceras están con tus hadas Faragonda – dijo tranquila mirándome

Saladino: Mis especialistas ya están con mis muchachos – dijo tranquilo

Bien ayudemos a las hadas – dije seria – vamos

Stella

Hon: Hemos llegado – dijo seria mirando a su alrededor

Ian: Estamos en plena batalla – dijo serio sacando sus dagas

Qué bueno que le dije a las pixies que se quedaran – dije seria mirándolos

Hon: Debemos reunirnos con los demás – dijo seria mirándome

Bien – dije empezando a caminar hasta que una voz nos detuvo

X: Primero deberás pasar por mi princesa – dijo su voz seria

Pandora – dije tranquila volteando a verla – mira qué casualidad tenerte aquí

Pandora: Al parecer ya tienes poderes de nuevo – dijo chasqueando sus dientes – y tienes nuevos poderes diría yo

¿Te sorprende? – dije provocándola – me queda bien ¿no?

Pandora: Sabes no me iré de aquí hasta que te haga caer – dijo sonriendo

Mira qué casualidad – dije soltando una risa –la única que caerá serás tu Pandora

Ian: Stella déjame luchar con ella – dijo serio deteniéndome

Vete y ayuda a los demás – dije dando un paso – esta pelea es mía

Hon: Bien como ordene princesa – dijo seria –vamos

Ian: Cuídate – dijo preocupado y después lo vi alejarse de mi junto con Hon

Pandora: Empecemos – dijo seria creando bolas negras de sus manos

Bien – dije seria preparándome

¡Hola! Solo dos capítulos más y termina esta historia!, tratare de hacerlos un poco largos pero si no puedo hacerlos largos, verán un epilogo de la segunda temporada 7u7.


	45. Chapter 45 VS

Penúltimo capítulo.

VS

Stella

Pandora: ¿Y bien no atacaras Princesa? – dijo seria mirándome

¿Por qué me odias? – dije mirándola fijamente – no te hecho nada para que me odies

Pandora: Hmp – dijo apretando sus puños – tu eres la causante de que mi Omma ya no estuviera con nosotros

¿Omma? – dije confundida - ¿Quién es?

Pandora: No te interesa – dijo molesta – ahora lo pagaras princesa

Entonces acabemos con esto – dije preparándome

Pandora: ¡Aura negra! – dijo atacándome

¡Barrera estelar! – dije creando una barrera color dorada

Pandora: Grrr – dijo entre dientes molesta - ¡Tormenta negra!

¡Armadura Diamante! – dije contra atacando

Pandora: ¡Canto infernal! – dijo creando un gran círculo con su cetro

No alcance a defenderme cuando su ataque me derribo cayendo al suelo dejando varios árboles hechos pedazos, su ataque era realmente fuerte dejándome un poco herida. Mis heridas todavía no se curaban del todo, las heridas de Hades y las Nen me dejaron en mal estado además mi mano vendada todavía no estaba en condiciones para que la esté usando en pelea.

Alce mi mirada hacia el cielo y estaba gris, estaban cayendo truenos, el viento estaba soplando muy fuerte, todo estaba como toda una película de terror, me levante con dificultad cuando de nuevo caí por el simple hecho de que un gran movimiento sacudió la tierra.

De seguramente son los Titanes – dije levantándome buscando con la mirada a los Titanes

Pandora: Tu pelea es conmigo – dijo a mis espaldas atacándome

¡Escudo Estelar! – dije creando una burbuja color azul plateado

Pandora: Vaya por fin usas los poderes de la luna – dijo burlona mirándome

No sabes absolutamente nada bien mi querida Pandora – dije sonriendo de lado

Pandora: Claro que te conozco – dijo sonriendo – eres la chica a la cual sus padres la evitan por ser un monstruo

Y tú eres la persona más horrible que conozco – dije soltando una pequeña risa

Pandora: ¡Posesión infernal! – dijo gritándome

¡Luz de Solaria! – dije con todo mi poder

Mas ataques, más daño, ninguna de las dos pensábamos perder por ningún motivo entre nuestras mentes estaba que una de las dos ganara esta pelea pero esa persona seré yo.

Pandora: ¡Poder insert! – dijo molesta creando varias agujas negras

"Piensa Stella" – dije seria esquivando sus ataques

Pandora: Oh no – dijo molesta creando una sombra negra - ¡sombra eléctrica!

¡Ahgg! – dije quejándome del dolor

Pandora: ¿Qué ya te cansaste? – dijo frustrada mirándome – eres patética no sé porque sigues con vida, no sé porque vales tanto para Hades, no sé porque ¡existes! Tú debiste haber muerto

Porque yo soy la luz – dije mirándola sonriente mientras sentía un gran poder recorrer mi cuerpo

Pandora: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo sorprendida - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo estúpida?

Algo que debía hacer desde hace mucho tiempo – dije sonriendo

Un gran poder recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, ella me miraba sorprendida y molesta a la vez, su cabello estaba desordenado, su cuerpo tenía varios rasguños. Me libere de su agarre y ella cayó al piso al sentir mi poder, yo me eleve hasta mirarla desde abajo.

Pandora: ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – dijo desesperada golpeando el piso - ¡tú eres una estúpida!

Sera mejor que lo disfrutes Pandora, porque ya no mas – dije sonriendo elevando mis manos – ¡Lluvia Estelar!

Miles de estrellas caían sin parar, ella intentaba cubrirse pero fue en vano cada una de las estrellas que caían la golpeaban con mucha fuerza, al termino de mi ataque baje con cuidado y la vi herida e inconsciente.

Lo siento – dije mirándola desde abajo – pero ya no mas

Subí mi mirada a donde habían miles de ataques al aire y ahí supe que ya iniciaría mi verdadera pelea.

Es hora – dije segura volando – es mi momento de acabar con esto

Tecna

¡Chicas atrás de mi! – dije poniéndome de enfrente de las chicas - ¡Barrera eléctrica!

El gran Titán de hielo nos ataco con su ataque tormenta, ya no podíamos mas ya estábamos cansadas y nos quedaba muy poca energía, junte todo mi poder que tenia para cuidar a las chica y a mí, al término de su ataque caí, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando mas, por suerte las chicas me ayudaron a bajar a tierra firme, y ahí estaban los chicos corriendo hacia nosotras.

Musa: Ya no puedo mas – dijo cansada mirando a las chicas

Roxy: Yo ya no puedo mas – dijo intentando seguir de pie

Max: Tranquila – dijo apoyándose en ella preocupado – lo hiciste bien

Timmy: Debemos seguir haciendo tiempo – dijo serio mirándome

Flora: Es inútil – dijo preocupada

Layla: Su poder es inútil contra el de nosotras – dijo exaltada

Solo espero que Bloom esté bien – dije preocupada mirando al cielo

Rex: ¡Cuidado! – dijo gritándonos

No pudimos correr cuando una gran explosión hizo que todos cayéramos, el humo se hacía presente hasta que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y pudimos ver a Bloom en mal estado en el suelo.

Sky: ¡Bloom! – dijo corriendo hacia ella - ¿estás bien?

Bloom: Algo – dijo adolorida –es demasiado fuerte

Brandon: Demonios – dijo preocupado

Roy: Creo que este es nuestro fin – dijo serio mirando a los chicos

Nex: Creo que tienes razón – dijo preocupado

Helio: Esto es malo – dijo desesperado

Ian: ¡Chicos! – dijo preocupado corriendo hacia nosotros con Amore - ¿están bien?

¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – dije seria mirándolos

Amore: Venimos a ayudar – dijo seria

Ian: ¿Están todos bien? – dijo preocupado

Brandon: ¿Dónde están los chicos? – dijo preocupado buscándolos con la mirada

Hell: Aquí estamos – dijo caminando con dificultad

Timmy: ¿Están bien todos? – dijo serio mirándolos

Han: Eso creo – dijo haciendo una mueca

Amila: Son demasiados fuertes – dijo preocupada

Milo: Nuestros poderes no pueden dañarlos – dijo alarmado

Me temo que no tenemos salvación – dije preocupada mordiendo mi labio

Feur: Necesitamos ayuda – dijo preocupado

Hades: ¿Qué paso chicos? – dijo apareciendo frente a nosotros - ¿no pueden contra a mi?

Sky: Maldito – dijo entre dientes molesto

Hades: Vamos – dijo sonriendo – ustedes no pueden contra a mi

Brandon: Nunca te saldrás con la tuya – dijo molesto apretando sus puños

Hades: Me temo que ya lo hice – dijo sonriendo mientras creaba un ataque - ¡muerte infernal!

X: ¡Choque Lunar! – dijo apareciendo un extraño ataque

Hades: Tu – dijo sorprendido mirándola

Stella – dije sorprendida mirándola

Todos: ¡Stella! – dijeron sorprendidos

Ian: ¡Stella! – dijo feliz – lograste derrotar a Pandora

Hades: Derrotaste a Pandora – dijo apretando sus puños – y tienes poderes de nuevo

Stella: ¿Te sorprende? – dijo sonriéndole – gracias a ti pude tener una nueva transformación tío

Stella

Hades: Mi querida sobrina – dijo serio mirándome de pies a cabeza

¿Estás listo? – dije retándolo

Hades: ¿Listo para qué? – dijo molesto

Para perder mi querido tío – dije preparándome – si aquella vez fue porque me sentía insegura pero ahora ya no soy así

Hades: Entonces comienza una verdadera pelea – dijo sonriendo de lado –hace mucho que no tenía una pelea verdadera

Esta vez ganare – dije segura de mi misma – la luz volverá de nuevo

Hades: No lo creo – dijo creando bolas azules de sus manos – tu queridísimo abuelo no está para ayudarte de nuevo

Claro que si lo está – dije sonriendo de lado – está aquí presente

Hades: ¿Así donde? – dijo burlón – el ya no está aquí para defenderte

Esta aquí – dije tocando con mi mano mi pecho – en mi corazón

Hades: ¡Eres una mocosa! – dijo furioso - ¡Choque negro!

¡Poder lunar! – dije contra atacando

Hades: Oh no lo harás – dijo molesto creando otro ataque - ¡maldición!

Vi como su sombra se formo en un cuerpo humano, nada mas tenía los ojos color rojos, hasta daba miedo con tan solo verlo y empezó a atacarme con golpes, patadas. Los esquivaba y trataba de atacarlo pero era inútil era muy veloz, cada vez me alejaba de los chicos y de las chicas.

Ya me canse – dije molesta mirando a la sombra - ¡destello lunar!

Con luz pude acabarlo pero al desaparecer esa criatura, Hades me golpeo por la espalda dejándome en el suelo.

Hades: Deberías cuidar tu espalda sobrina – dijo serio caminando hacia a mi

¡Canto lunar! – dije rápidamente atacándolo

Hades: ¡Escudo negro! – dijo molesto creando un escudo - ¡poder viviente!

¡Luz de Solaria! – dije molesta contra atacando

Hades: ¡Choque eléctrico! – dijo atacando con pequeños rayos color azules

¡Barrera lunar! – dije protegiéndome

Entre más atacábamos, mas incrementábamos nuestros poderes, esta es una de las peleas más grandes que he tenido en mi vida, ninguno de los dos quería perder, yo no quería perder, el mundo mágico depende de mí ahora, estoy sola en estos momentos y no podía rendirme tan fácilmente contra a mi tío.

A nuestro paso destruíamos, árboles, arbustos, el suelo ya estaba destruido completamente, ambos teníamos pequeños rasguños en nuestro cuerpo, pero más Hades tenía más daño que yo.

Hades: ¡Tormenta negra! – dijo cansado creando con su cetro

¡Espejismo Solar! – dije con todas mi fuerzas

Ese poder que tenia lo contra ataque, no pudo Hades esquivarlo ya que varios espejos lo rodearon completamente, el se miraba por los espejos hasta que uno por uno salían destellos de sol, cada uno de los espejos lo atacaba ni lo dejaba salir porque era inútil, estaba rodeado.

Al parecer ya te cansaste – dije caminando hacia el lentamente

Hades: Eres una insolente – dijo cayendo al suelo adolorido

Te dije que no dejaría que ganarías – dije seria mirándolo

Hades: No lo creo – dijo sonriendo de repente

¿Qué? – dije mirando el suelo que se movía

El suelo se empezó a mover bruscamente hasta que se partió en dos, tu ve que volar para no caer, los Titanes legendarios rujian, juntaron sus poderes para crear una especie de bola mágica que tenía sus colores.

¿Qué es eso? – dije sorprendida mirando a los Titanes

Hades: Eso es mi querida Stella – dijo poniéndose de pie – el poder de los Titanes

Rex: ¡Stella! – dijo corriendo hacia a mi

Hades: ¡Ahora! – dijo gritando molesto

No pude alcanzar a volar lejos cuando esa bola de poder hizo una gran explosión, pero fue mala idea haber estado cerca de la barranca, caí a la barranca.

Brandon: ¡Stella! – dijo asustado


	46. Chapter 46 La luz volvió

Ultimo Capitulo

La Luz volvió

Rex

¡Stella! - dije corriendo hacia ella desperrado

Ella no pudo volar a tiempo, cuando la gran explosión se hizo cerca de donde ella estaba, pero con todas las fuerzas que pude corrí mas rápido que los demás y por poco iba a caer al vacío.

¡Sujétate! – dije alarmado sujetando su mano

Stella: ¡Rex! – dijo preocupada mirándome

Ella con trabajos se sujetaba mi mano y la otra estaba agarrando una piedra que estaba a su alcance para evitar caer.

¡Intenta volar! – dije desperrado sujetando su mano mientras que la otra sujetaba un árbol cerca de nosotros

Stella: ¡No puedo! – dijo alarmada – la explosión me dejo herida

Vamos se que te puedes hacerlo – dije preocupado mirándola desde abajo

Poco a poco el árbol se empezaba a romper, y ella descendía lentamente, me estaba alarmando demasiado ella en sus condiciones no podrá aguantar la caída al vacío lleno de miles de rocas alrededor.

Stella ya no puedo mas – dije cansado intentado sujetarme

Stella: Dios – dijo alarmada

De un momento a otro se rompió el árbol y la piedra donde se sujetaba, la vi como empezó a caer, pero no fue así una mano sujeto su mano, y otra sujetaban las dos juntas.

¿Qué? – dije sorprendido mirando por los lados

Ian: Ni creas que tu solo puedes defenderla – dijo serio sujetando su mano

Brandon: Vamos ayúdenme – dijo molesto intentando subirla

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Stella

Estaba cerrando mis ojos esperando el impacto de mi cuerpo contra las rocas pero no fue así sentí como dos manos me sujetaron y al abrir me lleve la feliz noticia de que Ian, Brandon y Rex me estaban ayudando a subir de nuevo, me sentía tan feliz en estos momentos ver a las personas más importantes de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano aunque no sea de sangre y al amor de mi vida.

Al llegar de nuevo con ellos el primero en abrazarme fue Brandon que no se separo de mí por nada del mundo.

Brandon: Que bueno que no te paso nada – dijo mientras me abrazaba

Gracias – dije separándome un poco de el

Hades: ¡Tu! – dijo molesto atacándonos

¡Cuidado! – dije aventándolo - ¡escudo lunar!

Hades: Ya me tienes harto – dijo atacándome sin piedad - ¡eres una tonta hada!

¡Basta! – dije molesta desapareciendo mi escudo - ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en dominar el mundo mágico?

Hades: ¡Siempre he sido el segundo desde que era un niño estúpido! – dijo entre dientes - ¡tu tonto abuelo siempre era el primero en todo!

¡Entiende que el no mato a tu viejo amor! – dije desesperada - ¡tus tontos amigos te tendieron una trampa! ¡Ellos fueron enviados por otro reino para atacarlos a ustedes!

Hades: ¡Cállate! – dijo atacándome - ¡tú no entiendes nada!

Mi abuelo no mato a tu amor a propósito – dije mirándolo fijamente esquivando sus ataques- el solo quería pasar contigo

Hades: ¡Deja de hablar de mi hermano! – dijo enojado - ¡mi madre y mi padre están muertos!

¡Zeus no está muerto! – dije sorprendida tapándome mi boca rápidamente

Hades: ¿Qué acabas de decir? – dijo sorprendido deteniendo sus ataques - ¿mi padre no murió?

No –dije un poco nerviosa – Tu padre no murió, la única que murió fue Vanessa el día del incidente

El se detuvo en seco no se movió ni un centímetro tenia la mirada perdida, su respiración estaba agitada a más no poder, de un momento a otro su mirada se enfoco a la mía, vi como apretó sus puños demasiado fuerte, volvió su mirada llena de odio tenía que acabar con esto ahora.

Hades: Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez – dijo serio caminando hacia a mi – pongamos fin a esto

Uno de nosotros saldrá victorioso – dije empezando a elevarme

Hades: Y el otro ya no estará aquí – dijo molesto volando hacia a mi

Winx

El viento soplaba demasiado, los truenos caían sobre los arboles, fuego en los arboles e arbustos, una pelea que jamás se imagino que se daría, nunca se imaginaron a una hada con un gran poder que poseía mientras que un dios legendario luchaba con todas sus fuerzas ninguno de los dos quería perder, uno saldría victorioso mientras que el otro perdería incluso perdería la muerte.

Sus amigos veían como en el cielo se miraban ataques poderosos, explosiones, truenos, grandes choques, las hadas de Alfea habían llegado de refuerzo junto con las hechiceras y especialistas pero ellos se encontraban luchando con las criaturas que el mismo dios había creado, su ejército maligno. Ambos directores de las tres escuelas estaban luchando con sus alumnos, reyes luchaban sin descansar, de todos los reinos que existían de la dimensión mágica se encontraban en la batalla.

Ambos padres de su hija del sol y de la luna estaban luchando sin descansar sabían que su hija saldría victoriosa no sabían que tendría una nueva transformación pero en su corazón decía que ella saldría victoriosa y que ella estaría con ambos.

Entre heridas, sudor, lagrimas ambas personas mágicas peleaban sin descansar, ambos tenían ya heridas graves en la parte de su cuerpo pero eso no les importaba.

Sus amigos no podían hacer nada ya que esa pelea es de ellos, aunque si estaban muy preocupados por la chica rubia en su estado de cómo ha estado estos días no estaba de lo mejor, sus guardianes de las nuevas hadas de las llaves estaban con ellas mirando la pelea de la princesa de Solaria.

Hades: Grrr – dijo rugiendo mirándola - acabemos con esto sobrina

Estoy de acuerdo tío – dijo seria mirándolo cansada

El dios de la muerte molesto junto todo el poder que tenia, e hizo juntar a los Titanes legendarios para así formar el círculo mágico que destruiría el mundo mágico, todos los Titanes sacaron sus poderes, pero aun así la rubia miraba con detenimiento como todos ellos tenían una cadena dorada en sus cuellos.

Hades: Poder de la muerte – dijo creando una bola color negra con azul – Te invoco a ti dolor, sufrimiento y atormentacion

Mismo dicho se creó una gran nube color negra, y de la misma se bajaron tres personas encapuchadas con varios oz en ellas, al quitar su gorra de la cabeza se llevo la sorpresa la rubia que esas personas estaban muertas, sus cabezas eran de cráneos, ojos color rojos intensos, su cuerpo era totalmente de esqueleto, ambos seres de otro mundo empezaron a atacar a la hada del sol y la luna.

Stella

¡Armadura de Diamante! – dije cubriéndome de los ataques

Hades: Eso ahora no te servirá – dijo victorioso mirándome

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" – dije en mis pensamientos preocupada

FLASHBACK

Oráculo: Una vez que estés en el campo de batalla – dijo serio mirándome – ya no hay vuelta atrás querida

Lo sé – dije decidida – es por eso que tengo que detenerlo

Oráculo: Pequeña – dijo mirándome triste tomando de mis manos - ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

Tengo que hacerlo- dije mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos – es mi deber hacerlo, debo detener a Hades

Oráculo: Nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte desde que naciste – dijo con varias lágrimas recorrer su rostro – perdón hija por si nos conocimos de esta manera

No te preocupes por eso padrino – dije sonriendo un poco – creo que mi abuelo tenía razón, por algo tengo estos poderes para poder derrotar a la oscuridad

Oráculo: El bien y el mal deben de estar en un balance – dijo tranquilo mirándome – cuando tu abuelo me conto que tendría una nieta me sentí muy feliz por él, desde que lo conozco el jamás había tenido un brillo en sus ojos hasta el día que tu apareciste en su vida

El está con nosotros en estos momentos – dije un poco nostálgica agarrando mi collar – de hecho lo siento aquí con nosotros

Oráculo: Quiero que sepas Stella- dijo serio – ahora que tienes la transformación Dreamix quiero que sepas que tú tienes un gran poder dentro de ti, tienes un ataque para poder derrotar a Hades y en dado caso que los Titanes creen el "círculo mágico"

¿Cuál es mi ataque? – dije confundida mirándolo

Oráculo: Tu poder se llama "Estrella de la verdad" – dijo serio – ese poder hace que se junten tus dos poderes que tienes

¿El sol y de la luna? – dije sin comprender – no entiendo

Oráculo: El poder de Estrella de la verdad hace que el poder del sol, la luna y el de las estrellas se junten y formen un cetro mágico – dijo haciendo una pausa – ese cetro es el más poderoso del mundo mágico y solo una persona pudo tenerlo en sus manos

¿Quién? – dije confundida y curiosa a la vez

Oráculo: El rayo de luz dorada fue el único que lo ha tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo – dijo serio

Vaya – dije seria – ese famoso tipo debe ser muy famoso

Oráculo: Lo es – dijo sonriendo un poco – nadie lo conoce, solo se sabe que el era un viajero que pasaba viajando por el mundo, conociendo y escribiendo en sus libros incluso tu abuelo lo conoció

¿Qué? – dije sorprendida - ¿acaso ellos se conocieron?

Oráculo: Claro que si – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – ellos se conocieron hace mucho tiempo

Debo crear ese cetro – dije un poco nerviosa

Oráculo: Debes tener confianza – dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro – ese cetro mágico se crea cuando la persona esta 100% confiada en si misma

No quiero volver a salir lastimada – dije temblando mirando mi mano

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Esas criaturas seguían atacándome, mientras yo seguía en mi escudo, ellos querían romperla, solo miraba como Hades sonreía victorioso, debía hacer algo para poder desaparecer esas cosas.

"Lo tengo" – dije decidida desapareciendo mi escudo - ¡Lluvia Estelar!

En un rápido movimiento cree mi lluvia y pude acabarlos a todos esas criaturas feas, tenía poco poder debía hacerlo ahora, miraba como Hades apretaba sus puños y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Hades: Esto me harto – dijo frustrado mirándome – que el mejor gane

Vamos – dije decidida mirándolo juntando todo mi poder que tenia

Los nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos ninguno despegaba su mirada en el otro, pude sentir como Hades juntaba todo su poder, el cielo se hizo completamente negro, su aura mágica color azul se empezaba a recorrer a su cuerpo, el color de sus ojos cambiaron a azul fosforescente.

Es hora – dije preparándome – poder del sol, poder la luna te invoco a ti grandísimo señor todo poderoso, yo descendiente del sol y la luna te invoco a ti para que me concedas el poder de las estrellas, sol y luna juntos

Ambas palabras que había dicho eso era para poder crear y sentir el cetro de la estrella, sentí un poder recorrer en mi interior, alce mis brazos al cielo para poder sentirlo, y así fue vi como una pequeña estrella descendía del cielo, una pequeña luna color plateada, y el sol salía de mi interior.

El sol, la luna y la estrella se formaron un triangulo ambas formas se miraba que dentro de ellas había brillos en ella, y brillaban demasiado se podía sentir el gran poder que tenían las 3 por separado.

Hades: ¡Bestia Infernal! – dijo con todo su poder creando un gran perro negro en dirección hacia a mi

Sentía como su ataque iba rápidamente hacia a mí, y una gran luz se ilumino hacia mis ojos, ambas formas se formaron un cetro mágico, una media luna con un solo dorado y una pequeña estrella debajo de la luna. Su color era rosado y tenían varias gemas alrededor del bastón.

¡Poder Estelar! – dije contra atacando

Winx

Ambos poderes eran los más poderosos, se podía ver como ambos choques de un lado azul y del otro lado un color dorado con rosa, pero iba ganando más en poder del dios legendario. Tenía la hada pocas esperanzas.

Stella: N- no puedo mas – dijo comenzando debilitarse – creo que podre mas con este poder

Ella comenzaba a debilitarse, el poder de su enemigo iba ganando, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas pero sintió una presencia alado de ella.

Stella: A- abuelo – dijo sorprendida mirándolo

Apolo: Vamos pequeña un poco mas – dijo sonriéndole juntando su poder con el de ella – tu puedes hacerlo Stella

Stella: Ya no creo poder mas abuelo – dijo aterrada intentando seguir con su ataque

Apolo: Recuerda querida – dijo sonriendo – el invierno desaparecerá y la primavera vendrá

Stella: Abuelo – dijo riendo con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – gracias abuelo

Apolo: Recuerda que no estás sola querida – dijo dándole un beso en su frente mientras sacudía su cabello antes de desaparecer

Stella: Se que la luz volverá – dijo segura incrementando su poder

Aquella chica rubia confió de nuevo en ella misma, sentía la presencia de su abuelo con ella, aunque no estuviera físicamente con ella pero ella lo sentía con ella de nuevo cuando era tan solo una pequeña niña.

Su poder iba incrementado mucho más, hasta que el ataque de su enemigo iba perdiendo poder.

Hades: ¿Qu- que está pasando? – dijo sorprendido mirando su poder debilitarse - ¡No!

Una gran luz dorada hizo desaparecer su gran ataque que tenia, pero el ataque seguía hasta golpeándolo fuertemente dejándolo en peor estado dejándolo en el suelo con varias heridas y a mas grave estaba en su pecho que ardía como los miles soles.

Hades: V- volveré – dijo cerrando poco a poco los ojos

Pero no fue así, el desapareció como las cenizas, el dios de la muerte había sido derrotado y ya no existía mas.

El solo salía de nuevo brillando con más intensidad, los Titanes habían desaparecido sin dejar rastros, ellos habían vuelto de nuevo a estar encerrados en una pequeña estrella, la última estrella, donde habían sido encerrados desde muchos años atrás.

Hadas, hechiceras, especialistas, reyes, directores de ambas escuelas festejaban porque había vuelto la luz de nuevo, ambos padres de la chica estaban completamente felices por el hecho de que su amada hija derroto a su enemigo legendario.

La hada del sol y de la luna, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en su interior sonreía volver a ver el sol de nuevo, su transformación había desaparecido, y ella empezaba a caer lentamente a la vista de sus amigos, pero no pudieron poder alcanzarla.

Ella estaba cayendo a la barranca donde había miles de rocas alrededor, la chica miraba como sus amigos gritaban su nombre desesperadamente, incluso varias lágrimas podía ver de sus amigas.

Ella no se movió porque sabía que ella terminaría de una manera a otra, ella quería estar con su abuelo de nuevo, dio unas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos, en su rostro reflejaba felicidad mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Ella había vuelto a hacer feliz de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, sintió un cuerpo rodear el suyo pero sabía muy bien que no era del amor de su vida, era al que consideraba su hermano.

Ambos cuerpos habían caído a la barranca, ninguno de sus amigos no pudieron salvarlos a tiempo, todos estaban más que en shock, miles de lagrimas recorrían en todas las mejillas de ellos, ellos habían perdido a su querida amiga, novia, y amigo, al que consideraron enemigo, y hermano…

Stella: Abuelo – dijo la pequeña caminando sobre una nube color blanca ¿Dónde estás?

Michael: Aquí estoy mi pequeña – dijo sonriendo haciéndole señas – ven pequeña

Stella: ¿Qué estás haciendo abuelo? – dijo la pequeña caminando hacia el

Michael: Estoy tocando querida – dijo tranquilo empezando a tocar- ¿quieres acompañar a este anciano?

Stella: Claro que si abuelo – dijo la pequeña sonriendo sentándose alado de el - ¿Qué tocaremos?

Michael: Mmm – dijo divertido pensando - ¿recuerdas aquella canción cuando estábamos en el reino de tu madre en invierno?

¿Spring day? – dije tranquila mirándolo – claro que lo recuerdo abuelo eres muy olvidadizo

Michael: Un anciano ya no recuerda muchas cosas linda – dijo divertido tocando con su dedo la pequeña nariz de su nieta – bien querida inicia

Ambas personas tocaban con alegría, y poco a poco la nieve iba apareciendo a su alrededor, el fin de la rubia era volver estar con su abuelo y así fue.

Ella volvió estar con su abuelo en otro mundo….

FIN

Primero que nada me siento muy feliz por acabar mi primera historia, jamás imagine terminar y escribir una historia, hace 1 año que había iniciado esto y me siento muy agradecida a las personas que les gusta mi historia, me siento muy afortunada por tener a lectoras y lectores que lo ven, incluso de diferentes países enserio me alegra mucho.

Gracias a todos, enserio en el fondo de mi corazón se los agradezco.

Quiero decir que también habrá nuevas metas y nuevas historias, no crean que dejare de escribir me siento feliz y agradecida.

Gracias a todos.


End file.
